Una Antigua Corona, La Batalla por Equestria
by MexicanTops
Summary: un antiguo enemigo, un linaje olvidado, 6 ponis unidas por la amistad, 1 poni legado del mas alla, los pecados y la mision del padre pasan a su hijo
1. Prologo

MLP: Una Antigua Corona, la Batalla por Ecuestria

El siguiente fanfic es una continuación de mi One-Shot: El Arcoíris y El Rayo Negro

El amanecer en la mágica tierra de Ecuestria se alza por encima de las montañas anunciando un nuevo día y la hora de trabajar, los corceles que la habitan viven en armonía aun conociendo la magia desconocen el horror que los asecha, un horror de milenios atrás, un horror de sombras y fuego un pasado oculto bajo las rocas y una linaje olvidado por el tiempo.

En una casa echa de nubes en el pueblo de Pony Ville en los que se puede decir la cama, si a todo lo que esta ahí esta echo de nubes se le puede llamar cama había dos pegasos, una hembra de color azul cielo con melena y cola de arcoíris, y un pegaso de pelaje negro de pies a cabeza durmiendo juntos, el pegaso se encuentra durmiendo pero inquieto, en su mente tiene la visión de una ciudad de tamaño colosal pero incendiándose, no se ve el mas bien es como si estuviese en el cuerpo de alguien mas, mientras algo lo llevaba cargando, al mirar solo se veía una sombra oscura que lo llevaba en el hocico cargándolo con una manta, lo llevo hasta una extraña sala donde lo dejo en un lugar, la sombra se veía de un corcel, un unicornio de enorme tamaño pero no veía su rostro ni ojos solo su tamaño y cuerno, la luz se apago para dejarse escuchar un estremecedor rugido el cual lo despertó, peor no había nada solo su amada durmiendo pasivamente a su lado, con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla y esta abrió los ojos lentamente.

**-buenos días mi linda Arcoíris…-** le dijo Dark Ligthing con mientras ella abrió los ojos dando un bostezo.

**-y bueno días a ti mi corcel de la noche...-** se dieron un frote cariñosos cara con cara mientras juntos se levantaban –**are el desayuno…-**

**-deja te ayudo…así llegare a tiempo a trabajar- **"y_a medio mes tengo viviendo aquí…desde que llegue y encontré a Rainbow Dash otra ves y después del asunto con la quimera decidí quedarme y vivir aquí…comencé a trabajar como mensajero lo cual me a traído buenos frutos por mi gran velocidad volando, pero lo mejor es que estoy viviendo junto a Rainbow en una misma casa como si fuéramos pareja…aunque n estamos casados pero estoy decidido a cuando logre ganar mas dinero podre pedirle que se case conmigo…será un sueño echo realidad" _–**oye…amor…¿Dónde dejaste la alfalfa fresca que traje antier?-** indago el pegaso

**-la metí al refrigerador…para que no se secara o se echara a perder- **dicho esto el saco la alfalfa del refrigerador y la puso en una licuadora…o lo que parecía una licuadora

**-are dos licuados con durazno ¿vale?**- casi al mismo tiempo que el sirvió esos licuados verdes ella termino de hacer unos huevos estrellados con unas tostadas (si los e visto comer huevos en la serie _ al menos no comen carne) –**eso se ve delicioso-**

**-Rarity me enseño a cocinar…y tus licuados se ven muy bien y ¿que te dicen en el trabajo?-** indago Rainbow dando un sorbo al licuado.

**-pues al jefe le encanto que sea lo bastante rápido para entregar paquetes me dice que si sigo asi podría llegar a ascenderme en poco tiempo…lo cual a otros les a causado un poco de desagrado que alguien nuevo suba tan pronto-** eso ocasiono un poco la risa de Rainbow, claro el tema era gracioso, duraron un rato conversando juntos de cosas que les pasaban y una que otra anécdota –**UPS se me hace tarde nos vemos en la tarde que termine de trabajar adiós-** le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado, Rainbow sin mas se quedo sola a limpiar los trastes.

Tras un rato de haber limpiado salió de su casa en las nubes a tierra firme donde estaban los demás ponis, ella trabajaba por decirlo así con los pegasos del clima quienes despejaban el sol traían nubes para la lluvia, pero esa temporada era de sol y con pocas nubes no había necesidad de presentarse a trabajar todo se veía en que sus demás compañeros de trabajo estaban paseando por la ciudad, decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Twligth a la biblioteca solo por tener alguien con quien charlar.

En algún otro lado, un lugar que rojo brillaba por el fuego que tenia, esqueletos de criaturas regados por todos lados y rugidos de bestias, atributos del mismo infierno, y en la parte del fondo de ese sombrío lugar posado en una roca habia un dragon de cuerpo de serpiente, solo patas delanteras y sus alas, inclinado como en señal de reverencia hacia una pared de fuego pero la cual se habrio dejando ver unos enormes ojos amarillos.

**-el momento a llegado…tu serás mi heraldo y comenzaras con el ataque para que en un año cuando yo llegue…solo colocar mi estandarte y hacerme con Ecuestria eternamente, primero Ecuestria y después…el mundo**- dijo la sombra con una vos grave y raspada pero además aterradora.

**-así lo are amo…¿Qué hay con los elementos de la armonía?-** indago el dragón.

**-los elementos no serán problema para mi…pero para ti te daré un hechizo que te ara invulnerable a su magia y otro hechizo que lo podrás lanzar al gobernante actual de ese país si es que hay…en mayor caso si es descendiente de Black Stream (estruendo negro) lo dejara inutilizado para que puedas hacer de las tuyas…el tiempo de esos ponis coloridos se termino- **el fuego se cerro encerrando a la figura siniestra y luego dejando ver un portal de fuego que mostraba a Ecuestria desde un punto elevado al cielo, ahí el dragón se clavo y el portal se cerro.

En la biblioteca de Twiligth, Rainbow le estaba ayudando a acomodar libros con la ayuda de su dragón mascota Spike, ya echo los 3 se tiraron rendidas por acomodar tantos libros pero ahora la biblioteca estaba que rechinaba de limpia incluso hasta brillaba y cuando voltean Spike esta ya dormido pero en el suelo, es un bebe dragón después de todo, con ayuda de su magia Twiligth lo puso en su cama con su cobija.

**-gracias por ayudarme…y ¿de que querías hablarme?-** indago la unicornio.

**-es que…me esta poniendo furiosa el echo de que la gente este hablando mal de mi por que Dark esta en mi casa…hablan de mi como si fuese una…una…UY odio esa palabra, ¿Qué no entienden que nos amamos y ya?**- dijo frunciendo el seño y cruzando los brazos…o las patas lo que sea.

-**como tu dices no entienden y son solo envidias no puedo negar que Dark es un galanazo y son las envidias que te tienen, yo también tuve esas cosas cuando fui la aprendiz favorita de la princesa me decían de cosas…es normal no debes de preocuparte…**- le sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso para aliviar el agotamiento de acomodar centenas de libros, Rainbow le agradeció y comenzó a beber **–pero cuéntame…¿ya lo hicieron?-** entonces Rainbow se le exalto la mirada y se puso sonrojada mientras su amiga la veía de mirada acosadora.

**-oh no amiga tu también**- pero ambas se echaron a reír cuando las risas de las ponis se ensordecieron por una feroz rugido **-¿Q…que…que fue eso?- **indago Rainbow Dash y al instante ambas salieron, los ponis corrían por todos lados.

**-¿Qué esta pasando?-** fue cuando una sombra paso por encima de ellas, era el dragón con cuerpo de serpiente –**un dragón pero…¿Qué hace aquí?-** fue cuando el dragón se paro encima del molino.

**-ejem ejem…ponis de Ecuestria soy enviado del futuro soberano del mundo…"Infernus" señor de todos los dragones, en un año el será libre de la prisión a la que fue sentenciado por el "Estallido Negro" y podrá venir y gobernar este país…les manda un ultimátum, ríndanse y sírvanos…o mueran-**

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Cap1: El Horror y El Poder

**Capitulo 1: el Horror y el Poder**

La advertencia de ese extraño dragón corta pero clara y mas aun espeluznante por la mente de muchos ponis estaba pasando la interrogante ¿Quién es infernus? ¿Quién es el Estallido Negro? Cada uno de los habitantes de esa aldea no sabía que contestar ante la presencia tan repentina y con ese mensaje, Twiligth junto con Rainbow se quedaron atónitas mientras ahí junto a ellas llegaron sus otras amigas.

**-como representante del señor Infernus deseo hablar con el líder…o lo que sea quien los gobierna ¿o es que en 3000 años no han podido escoger gobernante?-** la alcaldesa de la villa estaba atónita y sin saber que hacer, siendo ese el caso Twiligth tragando saliva avanzo unos pasos **–¿tu?...JAJA no tienes pinta de líder-**

**-¿y que tal yo?-** descendiendo volando fugazmente aparecieron las actuales gobernantes, la Princesa Celestia, en compañía de su hermana Luna **–te reconozco…eres uno de los esbirros de Infernus-**

**-oh…Celestia así que tu si saliste viva…quisiera decir lo mismo de tu amado y creo también de tu hijo JAJAJAJAJA**- el dragón soltó una carcajada al aire solo provocando que en la mirada de Celestia se juntaran lagrimas a la ves de una gran ira que se notaba a distancia, pero lo que llamo la atención de su estudiante fue la palaba "hijo" no sabia que Celestia fuese madre –**estas segura de querer enfrentarme? No eres el "Estallido Negro"-**

**-y tu no eres Infernus, eres un dragón cualquiera y sin magia, ese es mi fuerte**- le amenazo apuntándole con su cuernos que comenzaba a brillar.

**-es verdad no soy el amo pero en un año cuando el venga podrán hablar de como murió Black Stream**- entonces Celestia cambio su mirada de odio por una de impresión y terror a la ves de su hermana.

**-ósea que…¿Infernus esta vivo?-** indago Luna boqui abierta cuando el dragón aprovechando que estaban petrificadas de la noticia mostro un símbolo extraño en su cabeza el cual lanzo una luz hacia las princesas las cuales cayeron al suelo muy debilitadas como si algo suprimiese su poder **-¿Qué pasa?...hermana no…puedo moverme-**

**-en caso de toparme con equinos de su habilidad mi amo me dio este hechizo que las inutiliza, así podre dar rienda suelta a la conquista mientras el se libera-** algunos caballeros por decirlo así, quienes acompañaban a las princesas se lanzaron al ataque sin dudarlo contra el dragón el cual los repelió de un aletazo.

Empezando su encomienda el dragón lanzo una llamarada a varias casas de la villa y bolas de fuego que explotaban mientras los caballeros hacían su lucha por detener al invasor, aprovechando la distracción Twiligth fue a su biblioteca y de un baúl saco lo que seria su única esperanza de poder vencer en este momento, "los elementos de la armonía".

**-chicas debemos recurrir a ellos, no nos queda de otra-** dijo Twiligth usando su magia para ponerles las gargantillas a las demás.

**-ya esta…AGAMOSLO**- dijo Applejack en tono heroico, y las 6 fueron galopando en dirección a la batalla.

En otro lado ayudando a evacuar a los niños y mujeres estaba Dark Ligthing con unos pegasos cuando vio a Rainbow y sus amigas ir en dirección al dragón, entonces decidió seguirlas para ver que pasaba, mas que nada por su temor de que algo le pasara a Rainbow Dash, al llegar a la zona de batalla el dragan tenia hechos trizas a los caballeros que ya no daban mas por derrotar a este enemigo.

**-OYE TU…- **este volteo y se trataban de las ponis ya con los elementos listos y sin preguntar lanzaron su echizo de rayo arcoíris el cual lanzo un destello intenso –**se termino…-** dijo Twiligth cuando…

**-¿exactamente que hicieron?**- se quedaron atónitas al escuchar la vos del dragón y al irse la luz de la magia de los elementos se pudo ver que estaba intacto y sin un rasguño **–¿olvide mencionar que el amo también me compartió de su inmunidad a los elementos de la armonía?-**

**-si olvidaste mencionarlo-** dijo Pinkie Pie en tono chillón a lo que Apple a su lado se le quedo mirando de manera acusadora ¬¬ fue cuando el enemigo lanzo una bola de fuego que exploto en e suelo mandando a las ponis a volar, de las 6 Fluttershy y Rarity quedaron inconscientes.

**-chicas…vamos arriba**- les decía Applejack empujando a Rarity para que esta se levantase pero sin respuesta –**oigan Rarity esta inconsciente…-**

**-y Fluttershy también**- dijo Pinkie junto a su amiga pegaso –**hay que sacarlas de aquí-**

**-ustedes llévenselas les conseguiré el tiempo que pueda**- de todas Rainbow fue la que estaba en mejor condición, y casi sin heridas.

-**RAINBOW NO**- el grito de Twiligth fue inútil su amiga pegaso ya iba hacia el dragón.

-**esto debe ser una broma…¿solo tu pequeña?-** pero Rainbow se dio media vuelta y le dio una patada de caballo justo en la nariz –**auch…eso te costara**- la cola del dragón fue hacia Rainbow tratando de darle un coletazo pero ella lo esquivo y salió volando pero con el dragón detrás de ella –**no te dejare escapar**- no solo grande si no también muy rápido el dragón iba alcanzando poco a poco a Rainbow.

Mientras le perseguía el dragón le tiraba bolas de fuego y llamaradas a Rainbow que solo sus velocidad la ayudaba pero algo fallaba no estaba siendo tan rápida como casi siempre es, eso fue por que no escapo del todo de la explosión y eso le afecto, desde el suelo oculto, Dark veía como Rainbow quería escapar del dragón, ansioso de querer ir a ayudarla pero una cosa son lobos o quimeras y otra es un dragón además el no tenia un elemento de la armonía o algo parecido que le ayudase a enfrentarlo, aunque no lo no notase sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo tenue.

Cuando Rainbow noto que desde el suelo Twiligth le hace señas era por que habían logrado llevar fuera de peligro a sus amigas heridas, entonces decidió que era hora de perder al dragón, con últimos esfuerzos ascendió hacia las nubes del cielo, donde entro con el dragón pero ahí ella casi al entrar salió pensando que el dragón la estaría buscando por las nubes dándole tiempo para escapar cuando de la misma nube salió la garra de su enemigo y la sujeto con fuerza.

**-ya te tengo rata escurridiza el truco que querías hacer es bueno pero muy viejo**- entonces este bajo a tierra con Rainbow en su garras bien sujeta.

**-suéltame agh…- **pero este comenzó a apretar lo que provoco el fuerte grito de dolor de Rainbow, sus amigas quisieron ir al rescate pero solo recibieron otra bola de fuego que las mando a volar mas fuerte y dejándolas mal heridas –**chi…chicas…AAAAAH**- grito al sentir como el dragón apretaba mas fuerte su cuerpo casi sintiendo que su cabeza reventaría, la princesa Celestia y Luna miraban impotentes por el extraño hechizo que les conjuraron.

**-quiero que esta sea una lección para todos ustedes ponis…intenten desafiar la voluntad del gran Infernus y morirán tal y como are con esta poni que tengo en manos…observen, memorizen y sobre todo…teman**- cuando comenzó a apretar recibió un extraño golpe en el ojo, este lo hizo dar un quejido de dolor al mirar era Dark Ligthing volando con mirada llena de furia –**otro enano entrometido…también te matare**- Rainbow solo vio Dark pero no pudo gritar o decirle que se alejara por la presión en su cuerpo.

**-suéltala…SUELTALA AHORA-** quiso envestir otra ves a quien tenia sujeta a su nada pero solo recibió un coletazo muy fuerte que lo mando al suelo levantando polvo.

**-que eso te enseñe a no meterte en lo que no te incumbe pony**- pero de ahí Dark se levanto otra ves con su mirada aun decidida en querer salvar a Rainbow –**sigues terco eh…que tal esto-** apretó a Rainbow quien grito de manera estruendosa y su mirada se cayo inconsciente y sin poder respirar –**ups…creo que me pase**- cuando una estruendosa energía que salió de una manera violenta emano de Dark Ligthing, creando ráfagas de aire, la energía era una extraña combinación de color rojo sangre y un negro como el abismo –**pero…¿Qué rayos pasa?-** indago el dragón viendo con temor esa escena, por algún motivo había un escalofrió colosal recorriendo su escamoso cuerpo.

Celestia y Luna junto con todos los ponis de esa villa estaban atónitas viendo esa extraña manifestación sin ninguna pista o interrogante de donde pudo haber salido eso o a que se debía, entre esa extraña e intensa energía que se liberaba la silueta de o la figura de Dark Ligthing se esfumo en cambio solo se escuchaban relinchidos que se hacían cada ves mas graves hasta llegar casi a modo de rugidos de una bestia sin igual, hasta que entre esos y la impresión el dragón soltó a Rainbow quien iba cayendo, fue cuando la energía salió disparada a una velocidad sin presedentes y atrapo a Rainbow, el movimiento fue tan rápido que casi nadie pudo notarlo, solo vieron como Rainbow desapareció antes de tocar el piso, entonces la energía se disipo dejando ver algo que dejo con la escalofríos y asombro a todos los espectadores, Dark Ligthing de algún modo se transformo en un enorme corcel negro, unas enormes alas negras, los ojos en rojo sangre y brillantes, mas aun llamando la atención de Celestia fue que tenia un cuerno brillante que estaba cargando energía como preparándose a un ataque, pero vieron que en su lomo estaba Rainbow Dash, inconsciente mientras el corcel relinchaba fuertemente apuntando con su cuerno al dragón.

-**quu…¿quien…eres tu?**- fue lo que dijo el dragón cuando una ráfaga de energía salió disparada hacia el, pudo esquivarla pero esta fue y se impacto en la montaña a lo lejos, una explosión encegueció a muchos acompañada de una ráfaga de aire intensa, cuando la luz se fue la parte alta de la montaña se había esfumado **–pero…como…¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a una montaña?-** cuando el dragón fue tacleado de un costado con una fuerza inmensa, el corcel lo había envestido, ni siendo 3 o 4 veces su tamaño evito que lo arrojase como si fuese de juguete.

**-hermana…¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?**- indago Luna con dificultad poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su hermana mayor.

**-nunca creí que algún poni explotara sus habilidades hibridas…de ese modo y con tan brutal poder…el Hibrido mas poderoso que conocimos fue…el Estallido Negro-** dijo con los ojos como platos mientras veía como el corcel se movía a una velocidad increíble casi como tele transportándose en el cielo esquivando las bolas de fuego que le mandaba el dragón, cuando el corcel apareció a un lado de el, de alguna extraña manera el cabello de su melena se junto y creció hasta formar un garra gigantescas que tomo el dragón de la cara y como si tratándose de un muñeco de trapo lo jalo hasta el suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

El estruendo de la criatura al caer dejo mudo el ambiente mientras poco a poco la nube de polvo comenzaba a desvanecerse, entre la nube Rainbow comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio, cuando recupero la noción y los abrió se exalto al ver que estaba en la espalda del corcel, al irse el polvo los ponis vieron con asombro el dragón que les causo terror y que no pudieron derrotar, ahora estaba tendido en el suelo apenas consiente.

-**do…donde estoy?-** indago Rainbow pero viendo el pelaje negro, y los enormes ojos rojos y brillantes se dio cuenta de encima de quien estaba pero no lo podía creer **-¿Dark…Lig…Thing?-**

**-que…humillación…ser vencido…por un poni…pero recuerden que…en un año…mi amo vendrá y el es decenas de veces mas fuerte que yo jeje…PERO QUE**- cuando vio el cuerno de dark que no brillaba su asombro fue como si viese a un fantasma, el cuerno era de acero y tenia forma de cuchilla curvada con el filo hacia el frente –**ósea que tu…-** no alcanzo a decir nada cuando la garra se volvió a formar de la melena del corcel y le sujeto la cabeza en el suelo, ya ahí comenzó a cargar energía en su cuerno preparando otra ves su ataque letal.

**-CUBRANSE**- fue el grito de Celestia a todos los presentes para buscar refugio, a la ves que mientras preparaba su ataque relinchaba de una manera estruendosa, fue cuando Rainbow dio un salto y se puso frente al corcel.

-**NO-** sus amigas se quedaron atónitas y le gritaban, le suplicaban que se moviese de ahí y que se pusiera a salvo –**Dark…se que e eres tu…se que estas ahí…por favor recuerda tu no eres asi…no eres un asesino…eres Dark Ligthing el pegaso de quien me enamore**- dijo eso a la ves que lloraba **–por favor…recuerda quien eres-**

**-Ra…Rain…Rainbow-** fue una exclamación del corcel en una tono de voz grave y pesado, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, la energía se detuvo y este cayo al suelo desplomado, ahí su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas para luego dejar ver el cuerpo original de Dark Ligthing, intacto a excepción de una cicatriz en su frente, justo donde estaba el cuerno.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Cap 2: Tiempos perdidos

**Capitulo 2: tiempos perdidos**

**Sumario:** destrucción, duda y una verdad que nunca imaginaron, el momento se acerca

El corcel callo, y tras una pared de fuego se consumió dejando ver a Dark Ligthing quien estaba inconsciente pero con una cicatriz en su frente justo donde estaba el cuerno, misteriosamente el hechizo que reprimía a Celestia y a su hermana se deshizo entonces ambas pudieron moverse en plena libertad, usando su magias juntas provocaron una lluvia que apago las llamas, algunos caballeros con ayuda de otros ponis ataron al dragón con cuerdas y cadenas.

-**han ganado esta…me han derrotado pero el mensaje ya esta dado…un año…solo un año**- dijo el dragón en tono burlón mientras Celestia se acerco junto a el.

-**pero tu no veras la luz del día otra ves**- su cuerno brillo y una explosión encegueció y aturdió, cuando voltearon a ver el dragón tenia una herida en su cuello mas aun, estaba muerto, fue atónita, impactante e inesperada la acción de la princesa Celestia, que volteo luego a ver a su discípula con sus amigas quienes iban a ayudar a Rainbow y Dark, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue Dark pero eso no importaba por el momento **–atiendan a los heridos, traigan a los médicos de Canterlot y empiecen reparar la villa**- fu la orden de Celestia a sus caballeros.

**-maestra…espere un momento, necesito hacerla una preguntas empezando por ¿Quién es Black Stream o el Estallido negro? Y ¿Quién es Infernus?-** pero su maestra la miro de una manera mas fría pero que albergaba un gran dolor también.

**-ahora no Twiligth primero sana tus heridas y las de tus amigas**- dicho esto la princesa se fue volando dejando a su aprendiz en duda, pero de golpe Luna se puso junto a Twiligth susurrándole algo al oído y después se fue volando detrás de Celestia.

La reconstrucción de la villa comenzó con ayuda de las otras aldeas y de Canterlot, algunas casas ya pudieron estar en pie aunque faltaban algunas otras, lo que seguía era la cantidad de heridos en la enfermería y el hospital, en una habitación aparte Rainbow estaba cuidando de Dark Ligthing quien dormía y ella solos vendada de algunas partes, no resistió darle un beso en la mejilla a su amado a la ves de una lagrima, por que no supo como comenzó todo pero no olvidara nunca como lo vio en esa forma de corcel oscuro, violenta y deseosa de matar ahí le surgió la duda ¿Quién era Dark en realidad? Salió de la habitación para justo en la entrada encontrarse con Twiligth, Applejack y Fluttershy quien también estaba vendada de varias partes.

**-¿como esta Dark?-** indago Twiligth, Rianbow miro una ultima ves a la habitación y solo pudo exclamar "bien" –**la princesa Luna quiere vernos…dijo que nos viéramos en el viejo castillo en el bosque "ever free" en la noche-**

-**voy con ustedes pero ¿que pasa con Rarity y Pinkie?-** pregunto Rainbow al ver que ellas dos hacían falta.

**-Rarity aun esta mal herida, Pinkie la cuidara esta noche nosotras iremos**- no se dijo mas las 4 salieron rumbo al bosque y al viejo castillo.

El camino fue tardado en parte por que causa de sus heridas no podían ir muy rápido, pero finalmente llegaron al castillo donde Luna efectivamente las estaba esperando en la antigua sala del trono, donde había dos tronos uno con la marca del sol y el otro media luna y unas estrellas claro estaba que se trataba de su viejo trono y ella lo miraba fijamente dándole la espalda a las ponis.

**-¿princesa?-** indago Twiligth pero la princesa no volteo la mirada.

**-sabes, aquí tuve la discusión con mi hermana…aquí fue donde me convertí en Nigthmare Moon…aquí fue donde pelee con ella y me derroto con los elementos…pero no hablare de eso…imagino que tienen preguntas-** finalmente volteo a ver a las ponis.

**-si…¿Quién es Black Stream? ¿Quién es Infernus? ¿Qué fue eso de la princesa Celestia tenia un hijo? Y ¿Qué le paso a Dark Ligthing?-** muchas preguntas pero la princesa sonrió.

**-para todas esas…tendrán que escuchar una pequeña lección sobre el sexo de los ponis…¿saben por que nacen los híbridos como mi hermana o yo? Ponis con poderes se unicornio y alas de pegaso- **las ponis se quedaron confundidas de mirada –**les diré…cuando dos ponis pegaso congenian, sus hijos por ley natural serán pegasos, igual con unicornios pero si uno de estos congenia con un poni terrestre este tiene 60% de probabilidades de nacer unicornio o pegaso dependiendo del padre-**

**-si, de echo mi madre es una poni terrestre y mi padre es un pegaso-** dijo Flutthershy

**-ahora díganme…¿Qué pasa si un unicornio y un pegaso congenian?...esa es la cuestión es muy difícil que lo logren, por algún motivo sus genes les impiden mezclarse…per a habido excepciones en los que se a podido y la cría nace con las alas de pegaso y explota sus poderes de unicornio tiempo después…NO…no es el caso de su amigo si me lo preguntan eso fue mas extraño-**

Fue todo confuso, a que venia la platica de como copulaban los ponis, el punto al que quería llegar la princesa Luna aun se veía muy lejos pero había de tener un motivo pero aun no se veía claro.

**-verán…esos ponis se les llaman hibridos claro esta el por que, tenemos la capacidad de tener gran poder mágico y el de tener gran tamaño, por eso somos los elegidos o destinados a gobernar mas que nada por tradición de antaño…pero para que un hibrido gobierne debe derrocar al actual hibrido gobernante…y hace poco mas de 3000 años existió un poni hibrido de gran poder que gobernó Equestria con casco de hierro y bondad…el segundo rey que tubo Equestria lo llamaban…Black Stream-**

_Flash back (en narración por Luna)_

_Hace 3200 años:_

Había una escena de una aldea que estaba siendo azotada por búfalos lanudos, estos azotaban las casas y las destruían, aparte atacaban a los ponis abusando de su gran fuerza y tamaño, una poni va huyendo cargando a su bebe en el hocico con una pañoleta o toalla, los búfalos la van persiguiendo cuando luego la rodean, estos se preparan a envestir con toda su fuerza y ella sin saber que hacer, justo cuando los enormes búfalos iban atacar un destello cayo entre el circulo con una sombra cubriendo a la poni, era un corcel negro de melena gris, con armadura de plata y detalles en negro, una corona dorada y un enorme cuerno de acero con forma de cuchilla.

**-han atacado la aldea…han destruido casas…y han dañado a mi pueblo no puedo perdonarlos**- los búfalos en un bramido se lanzaron en carrera hacia el corcel, quien se levanto en dos patas y se dejo caer causando una explosión colosal alrededor de el lanzando a varios metros de distancia a los búfalos como si fuesen muñecos de trapo, la poni hembra miro con asombro –**espere aquí acabare esto rápido**- el corcel voló hacia la aldea y al aterrizar mas búfalos corrieron a atacarlo, los ojos del corcel brillaron en rojo, su cuerno se ilumino lanzando un rayo hacia los búfalos el cual al explotar arraso con ellos esta ves borrándolos de la fas de la tierra, se dio media vuelta para ver a otros búfalos que esta ves solos salieron huyendo.

"_su verdadero nombre era Black Heart (corazón negro) pero causa de su gran poder lo llamaron Black Stream o el Estallido Negro, no hubo poni alguno que se atreviese a ponérsele enfrente y no había enemigo que se atreviese a atacar a Equestria no con el portando la corona como el rey, tenia un corazón enorme para querer a todos los ponis pero una voluntad de hierro para gobernar, pero como dije antes si algún hibrido lo desafiaba y ganaba se convertiría en el nuevo rey, tras casi 400 años gobernando un día ocurrió lo que nadie creyó lo desafiaron"_

_Pausa Flash Back:_

**-¿Quién lo desafío? ¿el tal Infernus?**- indago Rainbow dash

**-no saquen conclusiones apresuradas es de mala educación…quien lo desafío…fue mi hermana**- las ponis se quedaron boquiabiertas incrédulas por escuchar eso.

_Continúa Flash back:_

"_mi hermana había logrado crecer y desarrollarse en la magia, aunque era una hibrida vivíamos de padres humildes no siempre fuimos princesas, mis padres fueron carpinteros, mi madre una unicornio mi padre un pegaso…mi hermana lo desafío pensando que si ganaba le daría una mejor vida a mi y a mis padres"_

Celestia con su melena de arcoíris, pero un poco sucia se podría decir por el trabajo y una mirada decidida apuntaba su cuerno hacia Black Stream quien solo tenia la mirada seria mirando a Celestia, pero desde otro lado los padres de esta misma quienes tenían a Luna aun pequeña.

**-HIJA MIA POR FAVOR RECONSIDERA NO DEBES HACER ESTO**- grito la madre sollozando.

**-no hay vuelta atrás mama…si logro derrotarlo seré la nueva reina y podre darles una mejor vida a ustedes y a mi hermana-** ese comentario hizo sonreír a Black Stream, fue cuando un rayo del cuerno de Celestia fue lanzado hacia Black Stream quien con un movimiento de su ala lo golpeo y lo desvió –**pe…pero que-**

**-tienes talento pero eso no basta**- "_Celestia no tenia vuelta atrás pese que en ese momento en su interior ella la sabia que no podía ganar, el duelo de desafiar al rey es a muerte si lo matas te vuelves rey pero si el te derrota considerando no te mate eres desterrado para siempre"_

Celestia se concentro y una luz de su cuerno tomo forma de una espada de energía alrededor del cuerno, con otra sonrisa Black Stream hizo lo mismo, fue cuando Celestia tomo carrera hacia el ambas espadas de energía chocaron, en un movimiento Celestia dio un paso de zig-zag para darle una estocada a Black pero este se alcanzo a mover evitando la espada, entonces Celestia se elevo y fue en picada hacia su rival pero fue cuando este dio un movimiento de su espada e hizo trizas la espada de Celestia y luego la apunto a su cuello, el combate había terminado.

**-el ganador y aun gobernante de Equestria…el Rey Black Stream**- dijo un Unicornio con pinta de ser asistente –**ahora mujer…como ley usted debe irse de Equestria para siempre…-** los padres de Celestia rompieron a llorar y su hermana solo pudo poner mirada triste, ella agacho la mirada mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos a la ves que un sinfín de sentimiento recorrían su ser, ira, tristeza, frustración.

-esperen esperen…alza la cabeza Celestia- ella lo hizo mirando a Black Stream frente a ella **–el motivo por el que peleaste fue muy noble no peleaste por ti…peleaste por quien mas quieres una digna cualidad…yo antes de ser rey no era muy diferente a ti, mi padre era un soldado el me enseño a pelear…y tu tienes talento pero no los has aprendido a usar-**

"_el le ofreció una segunda oportunidad, al igual que hace Celestia ahora el entrenaba a los unicornios con talento mágico, le ofreció ayudarla a saber usar mejor ese don y a mi también me ayudo cuando, mi cuerno salió pude entrar a su academia de magia, pero mi hermana fue especial el le enseñaba personalmente tanto magia como a pelear mejor"_

Un día el y Celestia estaban en el coliseo peleando con espada mágica una ves mas, ella se habida vuelto mas hábil y rápida en varias ocasiones hacia retroceder a Black Stream, en un golpe Celestia hizo a un lado la espada de su rival y maestro después la regreso rápidamente y se la puso debajo de la garganta, ambos muy cansados entonces ella deshizo su espada juntos se quedaron mirándose y no evitaron soltar risas en episodios.

**-te dije que te vencería jeje…jeje**- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y respirando agitada.

**-eso te hace la reina**- ella entonces se quedo pasmada ante eso.

**-pe…pero no fue un duelo oficial no te estaba desafiando para tomar tu corona**- contesto con sus ojos abiertos como platos pero el se le acerco con una mirada fija y profunda.

**-pero quiero que seas la reina…mi reina…Celestia en este tiempo me enamorado de tus hermosos ojos, de tu carácter y tu forma de querer a los demás…por eso te digo que te amo y quiero estar contigo-** Celestia se quedo con un sonrojo en su rostro para finalmente ambos acercarse poco a poco y darse un beso mas aun cubriéndose entre los dos con sus alas.

"_efectivamente ambos se casaron…mi hermana se veía tan hermosa en el vestido especial que le hicieron para su boda en el castillo de la primera Canterlot"_

_Pausa flash back:_

**-espere princesa…¿Cómo que la primera Canterlot?-** indago twiligth.

**-la primera Canterlot era una ciudad gigantesca, una ciudad flotante la cual flotaba gracias a los elementos de la armonía que habían sido creados por el primer rey e ahí su origen pero ese no es el punto…e aquí lo siguiente-**

_Continúa flash back:_

"_la corona que porta mi hermana ahora es la misma que le otorgaron el día que se caso con Black Stream, dos años juntos y se amaban como nunca se había visto amor entre ponis, lo que preocupaba un poco es que nunca hubo antecedentes de dos híbridos que se hayan echo pareja y obviamente que hayan tenido descendencia pero eso no significaba que fuese imposible, al tercer año de casados la noticia invadió al reino"_

Un poni pegaso salió repartiendo anuncios por toda la enorme ciudad "_el Rey y la Reina esperan la llegada de su príncipe" _en pocas palabras anunciando que Celestia estaba embarazada, unos meses después el país entero se preparo a la llegada de su nuevo príncipe con una fiesta, la gente estaba esperando fuera del castillo que ocurriese el momento del parto y saber quien seria el nuevo poni, cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas del castillo, entro la gente despacio a la sala del trono donde recostada en un altar especial estaba Celestia con su amado rey a un lado, cuando ella levanto su ala lo dejo ver.

"_era un poni pequeño como cualquiera de nosotros al nacer pero fuerte y sano, todavía recuerdo el día en que abrió los ojos dando un bostezo y lo primero que el vio fue el feliz rostro de su madre, mi hermana sollozando de felicidad y dándole artas caricias Black Stream apenas pudo contener las lagrimas, llamaron al pequeño Nigth Star (estrella nocturna o de la noche) pero desde que nació supimos que seria un poni grande y poderoso, su cuerpo emanaba energía pura y se podía sentir pese a solo tener las alas de pegaso muy pequeñas pero no el cuerno."_

_Fin flash back_

**-esa…es la historia de el Estallido Negro y de el hijo de mi hermana, mi sobrino**- las ponis estaban boquiabiertas a la ves de pasmadas tal verdad nunca se la esperaban, pero aun quedaban **dudas –aun recuerdo la hermosa canción de cuna que Black y mi hermana le tocaban al pequeño, esa canción sonaba por toda la ciudad trayendo alegría…Black usaba su poder de unicornio para tocar un piano y mi hermana cantaba-**

-**princesa aun no nos a dicho ¿Quién es Infernus? Y ¿Qué le paso a Dark Ligthing?-** indago Rainbow Dash.

-**esa es la parte fea de la historia-**

_Flash back:_

"_pasaron 3 meses sin problemas, como cualquier día común mientras yo salía de mis estudios mi hermana estaba afuera en los patios del castillo jugando con Nigth Star bajo la vigilancia de Anturil el discípulo mas reciente de Black, yo aun era pequeña de estatura tenia quizás la estatura de una de ustedes"_

Celestia cuidaba a su pequeño que apenas comenzaba a caminar pero la hacia por correr saltando por el césped, luego volvía a correr donde su madre y se alejaba repitiendo lo mismo cuando una explosión a espaldas de Celestia la arrojo varios metros, ahí con ella llegaron Anturil un hibrido de pelaje blanco y melena marrón a la ves del pequeño pero mas que nada a resguardarse con ella del susto de la explosión entonces ahí también apareció Black Stream.

**-¿que paso?-** indago volteando a todos lados cuando ve venir una bola de fuego entonces el lanza un rayo de su cuerno y la deshace **-¿Quién esta ahí?-**

**-jeje veo que los rumores del gran y poderoso Estallido Negro no son mentiras-** dijo una vos en eco, y fue cuando desde lo mas alto del cielo saliendo de las nubes iban varios dragones de formas y tamaños, entre ellos uno de color negro, hocico ovalado, ojos rojos con mirada felina y cuernos hacia el frente como toro.

**-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué atacas mi castillo y a mi familia?**- indago Black Stream dando un fuerte pisotón que retumbo

**-perímeteme presentarme…me llamo…Infernus, señor de todos los dragones**- la vos del dragón era gruesa, pesada con un alto toque de maldad en ella –l**a razón es conquista…es hora de que los dragones tomemos el lugar que nos corresponde no solo en este reino si no en todo el mundo…y yo Infernus seré su gobernante**- el estallido negro se quedo en silencio unos segundos, luego comenzó a caminar despacio hacia Infernus a la ves que su cuerno brillaba poco a poco.

**-vienes y atacas a mi familia…invades mi castillo, amenazas mi gente con muerte y esclavitud (spartaaaa) no te dejare impune de esta**- de su cuerno salió un rayo pero Infernus lanzo una llamarada extraña la cual aparte de fuego llevaba chisas o energía eléctrica a su alrededor, las energía al chocar explotaron **-¿pero como?-** agrego Black sorprendido de que su ataque fuese contrarrestado.

**-¿creíste que solo ustedes los ponis pueden usar magia? estas equivocado**- dijo con una risa y humo saliendo de su boca.

**-pero tu y tus lagartijas son muy pocos, no lograran nada- **pero curiosamente Infernus comenzó a reír para luego soltar un rugido ensordecedor al aire, hubo silencio por varios segundos y luego a horror de los presentes muchos mas dragones comenzaron a bajar del cielo

–**¿Decías algo? jejejeje-**

**-ANTURIL LLEVATE A CELESTIA A MI HIJO Y A LUNA…USTEDES DOS DEN LA ALARMA COMIENCEN EL ATAQUE Y LA EVACUACION**- le dijo a dos unicornios caballeros que echaron carrera, mientras Black Stream se ponía en guardia.

**-no hay esperanza para ti ni nadie mas resígnate…Estallido Negro- **"_el ataque comenzó…la ciudad estaba incendiándose, mientras Black Stream e Infernus tenían su batalla…una batalla que retumbaba por los cielos, pero mi hermana hiba herida, decidimos ir a la cámara de sanación para curarla, en eso unos dragones nos acorralaron y uno tomo al pequeño Nigth Star"_

**-NO MI BEBE-** grito Celestia al ser arrebatado el pequeño de ella, era el mismo dragón que había atacado Pony Ville o que atacaría la villa en mucho tiempo –**DEVUELVEME A MI BEBE-**

Pero el dragón recibió un golpe extraño que lo arrojo pero provoco que lanzara al pequeño, ahí fue cuando Blak Stream lo atrapo, pero para mal detrás de una nube de humo salió una bola de energía brillante la cual impacto a Black Stream al salir de la nube de humo arrojado con fuerza Black Stream se había protegido con sus alas y a su hijo pero fueron arrojados lejos, de ahí fueron perseguidos por Infernus

**-mi amor, mi bebe…debemos ir a ayudarlos**- dijo Celestia queriendo ponerse de pie.

-**mi señora no hay tiempo…vamos a la cámara de sanación yo iré por el pequeño vamos…-** "_ahí ocurrió algo extraño, Anturil abrió los ojos enormemente muy asustado, se quedo petrificado durante varios segundos y luego recupero el sentido"_ –**vamos…no…no hay tiempo que perder**-

**-Anturil…¿Qué te ocurrio?-** pregunto Luna algo preocupada

**-no es nada…en marcha-** "_llegamos a la sala de curación en las partes bajas de la ciudad, uno pensaría que en ese momento era mejor huir que ir a sanar a mi hermana…pero las salas especiales estaban nutridas por la energía de los elementos de la armonía y podían sanar en cuestión de unos minutos, pero cuando entro mi hermana Anturil me empujo sin motivo ahí junto a mi hermana solo dijo esto"_ –**si lo logro traeré al pequeño aquí lo lamento de todo corazón…lo entenderán después lo prometo**- "_y fue todo…la cámara se activo tanto mi hermana como yo caímos en un sueño muy profundo…ignorando todo"_

_Fin flash back:_

**-despertamos…y estábamos dentro de la sala de sanación pero al salir de ella…ya no estábamos en la ciudad si no una especie de cueva y justo en la entrada…los elementos de la armonía, al salir Equestria era un caos, gobernado por Discordia…antes de tomar los elementos de la armonía y encerrarlo…el no dijo que Black Stream e Infernus desaparecieron junto con la ciudad en un destello que duro varios minutos…solo unos pocos ponis habían quedado…-** la ponis estaban incrédulas y perplejas ante tal historia mientras veían como a Luna se le salían las lagrimas **–el dolor que sentimos…y aun mayor el de mi hermana, quienes mas amábamos, y su pequeño hijo se habían ido…y no pudimos hacer nada mas que dormir…por mas de 2000 años-**

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cap 3: Dolor

En la ciudad de Canterlot, sonaba una suave pero triste melodía, en una recamara llena de lujos sentada sobre unos cojines con un piano frente a ella siendo tocado por su magia estaba Celestia, con la mirada decaída y lagrimas resbalando por su blanco rostro por unos segundos paro la música y tras no aguantar mas se tiro al suelo ocultado su rostro entre las teclas de ese piano rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, (la canción que tocaba Celestia: .com/watch?v=o_E1eoSBiXg) mientras en el viejo castillo las ponis tenían una mirada incrédulas de la historia que acababan de escuchar.

**-jamás creí…que la princesa Celestia y usted princesa Luna hayan pasado por tantos momentos difíciles-** se acerco Twiligth y le limpio una lagrima a Luna **–eso explica quien es Black Stream e Infernus pero…¿Qué hay de Dark Ligthing?- **indago la unicornio morada.

**-cierto…eso fue extraño y nunca visto…normalmente el cuernos de los híbridos sale poco después de los 4 o 5 años de edad, el mío me salió a los 4 con 6 meses, pero nunca sale de golpe ni te transforma en un enorme corcel ni tampoco gran poder**- las chicas se quedaron confundidas.

**-aguarde…¿ósea que no sabe lo que le paso a Dark Ligthing?-** pregunto Rainbow.

**-me temo que no…y es curioso mas sin embargo…nunca vi tanto poder en un hibrido desde el Estallido Negro…no se que decisión sobre eso tomara mi hermana les prometo que si me entero de algo les diré por el momento esta reunión se acabo**- el cuerno de Luna brillo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta las ponis ya estaban en la villa otra ves.

-**ahora sabemos algo…pero significa que tenemos un año para averiguar como detener Infernus mas aun…siento curiosidad de saber que paso con el y Black Stream hace 3000 años, ¿Qué paso exactamente?-** dijo Twiligth poniéndose una pata en la barbilla pensando, no sabían por donde empezar pero se les ocurrió ir primero a ver a sus amigas y a Dark al hospital.

En su cama, moviéndose un poco Dark Ligthing estaba jadeando mientras tenia un sueño extraño, dentro de este una ves mas no se veía a si mismo mas bien como si el lo viviese, veía unas alas negras que cubrían su rostro, luego vio una silueta de 4 patas levantarse junto a el, no veía su rostro pero veía la silueta de forma de corcel y las alas cuando una estruendosa explosión en su mismo sueño lo hace levantarse muy agitado, con dificultad se levanto de su cama y camina un poco buscando el un poco de aire fresco salió de su habitación a mirar la luna, mientras se preguntaba que eran esas visiones y por que estaba en el hospital, lo ultimo que recordaba era la rabia inmensa que sentía hacia el dragón que tenia en sus garras a su amada Rainbow, se acerco a una fuente y se miro en el agua, pero lo que vio lo hizo saltar, no vio exactamente su rostro si no unos enormes ojos rojo en su totalidad con un rostro tan negro que la luz no lo atravesaba, se volvió a asomar y esta ves vio su rostro original pero ahí fue cuando vio su cicatriz.

**-y esto?...¿de donde salió?-** se toco la cicatriz pero al verse la pezuña noto que tenia algo rojo, cuando también sintió algo resbalando por su cabeza, con temor se miro en el agua y vio que su cicatriz se estaba abriendo sola **–¿pero que?-** fue cuando sintió un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza **–qu…¿Qué me…ocurre?-** el dolor comenzó a sentirse aun mas a la ves que comenzó a gritar, sin mas echo a volar y salió del hospital, ahí fue cuando las ponis que estaban llegando lo vieron.

**-miren es Dark, sigámoslo**- Rainbow se elevo junto con Fluttershy tratando de alcanzarlo.

**-Dark Ligthing espera**- dijo Rainbow pero cuando este volteo el temor de ella fue muy claro al ver su frente ensangrentada y sus ojos reflejando mucho dolor, entonces su amado apresuro el **paso –ESPERA POR FAVOR**- grito casi en suplica, cuando alejado ya un poco este se detuvo en tierra firme quejándose del dolor, ahí mismo cayeron las dos pegasos –**amor…¿Qué te ocurr…-**

**-**ALEJATE- fue el grito espontaneo de Dark Ligthing lo cual la dejo paralizada –Rainbow…hay…algo…qu…que quiere salir no puedo detenerlo…siento…siento que mi cabeza va a estallar- cuando llegaron las demás ponis corriendo al lugar –**Rainbow…no puedo aguantar mas vete…ahora- **pero Rainbow se quiso acercar, al hacerlo vio como los ojos de Dark Ligthing estaban brillando

-**Rainbow cuidado**- Apple Jack se puso junto a ella para detenerla, mientras Dark rogaba por que se fueran.

**-NO, NO PUEDO DEJARLO**- hizo a Apple a un lado pero fue cuando la magia de Twiligth la detuvo –**SUELTENME-** entonces oyeron que Dark solto un fuerte grito –**DARK**- grito Rainbow pero este siguió gritando.

Por un momento este camino unos pasos, para sorpresa de ellas los pasos dejo huellas con fuego detrás de si mientras quería gritar su vos se transformaba haciendo ruidos que ponían los pelos de punta, una ves mas la extraña energía de colores rojo y negro emanaron de su cuerpo envolviéndolo entonces Rainbow no hizo mas que llorar sus amigas llegaron con ella y esta escondió el rostro para no ver a Dark o lo que sea en lo que el se estaba convirtiendo, cuando la luz roja y los ruidos cesaron las ponis con despacio voltearon a ver, a sus sorpresa y horror el corcel negro con el cuerno de acero estaba ahí, con sus ojos en rojo brillante y recostado en el suelo, Rainbow con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla se acerco despacio aunque sus amigas trataron de impedírselo, se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de el.

**-Dark…¿eres tu? ¿estas ahí?...soy yo, tu linda de arcoíris ¿recuerdas?-** ella le sonrió un poco mientras se acerco mas despacio a querer estar junto a el, fue cuando de golpe este se levanto en dos patas dando un relinchido ensordecedor y cuando iba a caerle con sus patas delanteras a Rainbow esta fue retirada por la magia de Twiligth evitando ser aplastada que cuando los cascos del corcel dieron su pisotón este se agrieto después el enorme animal le brillo el cuerno y lanzo un rayo de energía a las ponis, Twiligth a reacción uso su magia tan pronto como pudo y las tele transporto a todas hasta la villa, a un lugar seguro no obstante el ataque del corcel impacto en el bosque causando una gran explosión que se vio desde la lejanía provocando además un incendio en el bosque.

**-NO…el bosque…los animales- **dijo Fluttershy viendo el fuego comenzar a extenderse y las criaturas comenzar a correr huyendo del fuego, pero el ruido de la explosión despertó a toda Pony Ville quien salió a ver de que se trataba.

**-hay que hacer algo pronto…si Pinkie y Rarity estuviesen usaríamos los elementos de la armonía- **dijo Apple Jack cuando a los lejos solo se veía el fuego extenderse en el bosque, una explosión tras otra y rugidos que parecían salidos del infierno.

**-TWILIGTH, CHICAS**- cuando voltearon se trataban de Pinkie y Rarity quienes habían llegado, Rarity ya estaba despierta pero no del todo sana **–chicas ¿Qué es todo este escandalo? ¿y por que el bosque se esta incendiando?-**

**-te conviene no enterarte…necesitamos los elementos de la armonía o será muy tarde, pero hay que empezar a sacar a todos en caso de que Dark venga hacia acá…Rainbow tu y Apple Jack saquen a los ponis de la villa…¿Rainbow?-** pero al mirarla, estaba estática, los ojos abiertos enormemente, la mirada perdida hacia el caos con lagrimas saliendo de su rostro a **chorros –Rainbow…¿estas bien?-** entonces la Pegaso miro a Twiligth para después comenzar a hacer pucheros y finalmente romper a llorar, su amiga solo pudo abrazarla.

**-¿Qué le paso?...¿que le paso?-** dijo Rainbow llorando como nunca antes hizo en su vida.

**-no imagino por lo que estas pasando dulzura…pero si usamos los elementos de la armonía el volverá a la normalidad igual que con la princesa Luna**- dijo Apple Jack acercándose a Rainbow quien se seco las lagrimas.

**-si…tienes razón…hay que hacerlo ya**- dijo sonriendo, pero por un momento Pinkie miro hacia el incendio y exalto la mirada.

**-VIENE HACIA ACA-** podían ver una sombra negra volando por el cielo tapando las estrellas, pero en sus patas había fuego.

**-APRESUREMONOS…Apple Jack y Rainbow saquen a la gente las demás vamos por los elementos- **a la orden de Twiligth el grupo se separo.

Pasando por encima y viendo lo que se acercaba los ponis comenzaron a huir, pero cuando unos querían ir a un lado una pared de fuego se alzo en su camino, provocando que se detuviesen, entonces como tratándose de un demonio de entre las llamas salió el corcel, con sus ojos rojos brillando intensamente, y sin vacilar usando su cuerno empalo a una poni, provocando que los demás huyeran, en el centro de la ciudad y a pocos metros de el había una poni pequeña, Apple Bloom quien estaba asustada y llamando a gritos a su abuela o su hermano, cuando siente algo cercas de ella y ve al corcel, ella se quedo paralizada agachando las orejas sin evitar llorar mientras el corcel se acerco a ella, mientras ayudaba a los demás a irse Apple Jack vio a su hermana pequeña con el monstruo a solo unos metros y se aterro cuando vio el cuerno de este comenzar a brillar.

**-APPLE BLOOM**- Apple Jack corrió hacia haya esperando llegar a tiempo y llorando, pensando en que si dejaba que algo le pasara a su hermanita no se lo perdonaría nunca, cuando del hocico del corcel se estaba haciendo una bola de fuego este la lanzo hacia la pequeña –**NOOO**- se hizo la explosión y Apple se quedo inmóvil y traumada pero cuando se disipo el humo vio algo, su abuela estaba cubriendo a Apple Bloom quien abrió los ojos y solo vio el rostro de su abuela –**ABUELA SMITH-** pero cuando llego la anciana poni tenia toda su espalda quemada y sangrando

**-mi pe…queña Apple…Bloom estas…a salvo**- dijo la abuela muy débil sin poder abrir los ojos pero sonriendo.

**-abuelita…abuelita…ABUELITA NO TE MUERAS**- pero el corcel aun estaba ahí preparando otra llamarada y fue cuando Apple Jack con todas sus fuerzas se lanzo y embistió al corcel que si bien no lo movió de su lugar lo que hizo fue desviar su ataque a otro lado.

**-OYE MONSTRUO POR AQUÍ- **le dijo en tono desafiante la poni el corcel se levanto en dos patas para querer aplastarla pero Apple Jack se escabullo por debajo de el y ahí se trato de esconder, el corcel giraba sobre su eje tratando de atraparla cuando su melena se hizo otra ves una enorme garra que si atrapo a Apple Jack –**ugh…SUELTAME ABUSIVO**- cuando este iba a lanzarle un ataque ahí sosteniéndola algo corto la garra de este liberando a Apple Jack **-¿pero que?-** cuando mira, a ambos a un lado del corcel estaba la princesa Celestia y del otro lado la princesa Luna

**-Apple Jack hazte a un lado-** esta se levanto a la orden de Celestia y se aparto a un lado junto a su hermana y su abuela –**Luna ahora**- ambas apuntaron sus cuernos hacia el y estos brillaron **–CADENAS DEL COSMOS-** la energía de los cuernos de ambas hermanas rodearon al corcel y estas se transformaron en unas cadenas brillantes que lo sujetaron y este hacia un gran esfuerzo por zafarse.

**-¿abuela Smith?-** indago Apple Jack ahí junto a su hermana quien lloraba, su abuela había pasado a mejor vida –**no…no-**

**-APPLE JACK**- sus amigas llegaron ahí junto a ella –A**pple Jack aquí esta tu elemento vamos...¿que? oh no…la abuela esta…lo siento mucho yo- **agrego Twiligth pero Apple Jack se puso de pie y tomo el elemento que le correspondía, el elemento de la confianza.

**-Twiligth vamos usen los elementos mientras Luna y yo podemos contenerlo RAPIDO, es muy fuerte y no podremos resistir mucho-** dijo Celestia esforzándose en su magia pero las cadenas se estaban rompiendo poco a poco.

Sin detenerse a hablar las ponis activaron los elementos de la armonía, y fue un resplandor enorme que se extendió por todos lados, el fuego del bosque se apago y el de la villa también, desapareciendo el resplandor se pudo ver a Dark Ligthing otra ves ahí, tirado en el suelo sin movimiento, entonces Rainbow fue ahí con el sonriendo esperando que estuviese bien.

**-Dark…amor ¿estas bien? ¿PERO QUE?-** en su frente aun estaba ahí el cuerno de sable, mas pequeño se diría que adaptado a su tamaño, pero ella sostuvo su cabeza y lo abrazo mientras lloraba intensamente –**ahora yo te cuidare a ti…lo prometo- **pero fue poco, unos soldados de Celestia apartaron a Rainbow y un unicornio con su magia lo metió a una jaula –**pero…¿Qué hacen?-**

**-lo siento Rainbow…no quiero decir esto pero…voy…voy a …voy a tener que ejecutarlo - **fue lo que dijo Celestia con mirada baja dejando a Rainbow y sus amigas aterradas de tales palabras.

**-pero…por…¿Por qué?...no juegue conmigo majestad…yo lo amo**- Rainbow comenzó a llorar impotentemente.

**-pequeña poni…mira a tu alrededor-** Rainbow observo, casas destruidas, ponis muertos y su amiga Apple Jack doliéndose junto con su hermana al lado del cadáver de quien pese a ser su abuela tomo el papel de madre en sus vidas –**para evitar que esto se repita…entiendes que no tengo elección…lo siento mucho…Rainbow Dash…y lo siento mucho a ustedes también**- los soldados se llevaron volando metido en esa jaula a su amado, Rainbow solo pudo gritar al aire el nombre de Dark Ligthing mientras se lo llevaban para no volverlo a ver nunca.

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capitulo: leyendas y verdades(me tardare algo en este cap por que quiero ver cuantos comentarios alcanzo a obtener por este fic en las posteriores semanas, además de que tengo en la mente un fanfic de terror de MLP, SALUDOS FELIZ NAVIDAD)


	5. Cap4: El Misterio de las Pesadillas

En Canterlot la ciudad capital de toda Equestria en sus rincones mas oscuros donde la luz del sol no llegaba a el, entre sus rejas de acero negro estaba Dark Ligthing, recostado en el intento de cama con un simple montón de paja que le dieron ahí, cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose hacia donde el estaba, finalmente ahí apareció la princesa Celestia acompañada de dos caballeros unicornios.

**-no me han dicho nada…¿Por qué estoy aquí?-** indago Dark Ligthing en tono frio.

**-¿no recuerdas nada?...chico no se quien seas pero escucha…se a decidido tu ejecución el día de mañana-** dijo la princesa pero su tono de vos era triste, pese a que ella fue a decirlo ella no apreciaba o no disfrutaba hacer eso, tener que sentenciar a alguien era un dolor enorme en su corazón.

**-¿Cómo?...¿ejecutado? ¿Pero que hice apenas desperté aquí?-** indago ahora confuso -¿y **que es eso?...¿por que ahora tengo un cuerno y tiene que ser de acero con forma de cuchilla?-**

**-te lo diré asi…de 300 habitantes de Pony Ville mataste a 114 y 35 están gravemente heridos**- un frio inmenso recorrió su columna, sus alas se quedaron petrificadas y podía sentir un miedo enorme –**mas aparte las 260 hectáreas de bosque que incendiaste…tranquilo…Rainbow esta bien y si…lo sabe…dime ¿quieres que la llame? ¿quieres verla una ultima ves?-** el agacho la mirada y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos –**te llamas Dark Ligthing no?...que nombre tan poco peculiar pero en mi posición no tengo elección, perdiste el control de la nada, incluso desterrarte implica un peligro para otros reinos ¿me entiendes?-**

-**lo…lo entiendo…hágame un favor…no traiga a Rainbow solo dígale que lo siento…y manden una nota a mis padres en ciudad Nimbo díganles que los amo, no les digan que…que seré ejecutado mi madre no lo soportaría- **Celestia lo miro como en su mirada triste del poni había decisión, se lo tomo con total madurez, en su interior el sabia que era le mejor opción no solo por lo que dijo Celestia si no por que no se toleraría que el fuese quien dañase a su familia, amigos o a Rainbow, tras irse en compañía de sus caballeros, Dark se tiro y se puso a reflexionar de que no había vivido una mala vida, había viajado por mucho tiempo y conocido muchos lugares, no tenia nada de que arrepentirse ni nada que terminar solo el dejar a quien el amaba.

Llegando a esta misma ciudad, montadas en la canasta de un globo, Twiligth se fue en compañía de Rainbow Dash arribando a la ciudad, quien empezaba sus rutinas diarias pero entre sus murmullos hablaban sobre los incidentes en Pony Ville lo cual ponía furiosa a Rainbow pero a la ves impotente de no hacer nada.

-**bien vamos con la Princesa a pedirle que libere a Dark**- dijo Rainbow con una mirada decisiva pero Twiligth se puso en su camino.

**-perdón rainbow…te prometo que iremos con la princesa pero primero hay algo que debemos ver en la biblioteca de Canterlot**- Rainbow ahora estaba incrédula de su amiga y no evito ponerse muy molesta.

**-¿estas loca? Dark va a ser ejecutado no tenemos tiempo que perder**- le dijo exaltada y molestas

-**lo se pero conozco las leyes de Equestria no lo ejecutaran hoy si no hasta mañana o pasado, pero necesito ver algo y tu también hay algo que creo nos ayudara**- Rainbow frunció el seño y con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas acompaño a su amiga a la biblioteca donde fueron a una armario sellado –**este armario…la princesa me dijo que aquí hay libros de gran contenido pero que pocos o ninguno deben ver…sin embargo me compartió la clave mágica para abrirlo-** ella se concentro mientras su cuerno resplandecía para después el abrirse el cando, al hacerlo dejo ver a lo mucho 10 0 15 libros bastante polvorientos –**aquí esta… es uno de los libros de Starswirl el Barbudo-**

**-¿no es el anciano del que te disfrazaste?-** indago Rainbow

**-así es…el libro se llama "espectros con cascos" aquí hay muchas referencias sobre corceles legendarios y mágicos pero una ves vi algo sobre unos llamados "pesadillas" no se refiere a los sueños si no mas bien a unos tipos de caballos…lo leí hace bastante tiempo**- dijo mientras lo ojeaba.

**-¿y que es?…oye esto me esta asustando un poco**-

**-AJA…aquí esta, Pesadillas…oh pero…- se quedo en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos –escucha con atención…-**

"_de entre todos los corceles de este mundo y el otro ninguno es mas temido y mas poderoso que las pesadillas…son corceles espectrales que cruzan los limites del mas haya con este mundo…se distinguen por que sus melenas son de fuego ardiente, sus cascos ascuas, todos de pelaje gris o negro, colores representativos de la muerte que siempre los acompaña, ojos rojos color sangre, un dote mágico y poderes que van mas haya de la comprensión, algunos son unicornios con cuernos de acero en forma de sable"_

Leído hasta esta parte ambas ponis se quedaron petrificadas con lo ultimo, lo anterior acontecido, el aspecto de Dark Ligthing y su cuerno de acero solo las hicieron tener un escalofrió interno muy inmenso ahí surgió en verdad la pregunta ¿Quién era Dark Ligthing en realidad? El echo de seguir las tenia asustadas pero debían continuar y averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando.

"_estos corceles salen al mundo mortal a alimentarse, solo se alimentan de dos cosas almas en pena, de estas solo toman unas cuantas para ellos mismos, las demás se las llevan a los señores del bajo mundo, también se alimentan de la energía negativa de las pesadillas de los seres vivos por eso se les llama así, estos corceles sirven a señores o seres mas oscuros pero pueden servir a seres de bondad y justicia siempre y cuando estos les den el alimento que ellos requieren, pero si uno de ellos se alimenta de las pesadillas de un poni del sexo opuesto y este logra neutralizar o vencer su miedo, la pesadilla tiene permitido congeniar con el, en el caso de que la pesadilla sea un macho este volverá al mundo mortal solo a ver el nacimiento de su cría y dejárselo a su madre, en el caso contrario de que la pesadilla sea hembra vendrá a dejar la cría al padre ya que las pesadillas no tienen permitido llevarse o tener a sus hijos en su mundo o reino, estas crías cuentan con las características de las pesadillas hasta cierto punto, como el pelaje negro, ojos rojos y si son unicornios el cuerno de acero acompañados de gran poder"_

**-RAINBOW…¿lo entiendes ahora?-** ambas estaban temblorosas y asustadas –**Dark Ligthing es hijo de una pesadilla…o hijo del hijo de una pesadilla quizás**- Rainbow estaba atónita y sin **contestar –lo cual también…¿recuerdas lo que nos conto Luna del Estallido Negro? El tenia gran poder, mucho para ser un hibrido y tenia cuerno de acero eso quiere decir que el era también…-**

**-una pesadilla…-** se quedaron petrificadas, al voltear a entradas de la biblioteca, Celestia miraba a las chicas seriamente –**sabia que mi hermana les contaría de mi amado Black Stream…debes saber Twiligth que pensaba decírtelo pero veo que se me adelantaron**- cerro el libro mientras su maestra se acerco a ellas –**pero si…mas bien Black Stream era hijo de una pesadilla…una hembra, quien lo dejo en manos de su padre quien era un pegaso soldado…o al menos el así me lo había contado, el no era un hibrido como yo o mi hermana, tenia las alas de pegaso de su padre y el cuerno de acero junto con la magia de su madre pesadilla-**

**-¿y cuando me lo dirías?-** ahora el susto se lo llevo Celestia, observando por otro lado Luna los estaba observando **–¿Cuántos siglos o milenios esperarías a decirme esto?-**

**-Luna…perdón pero no tenias por que saberlo…no era la gran cosa**- pero Luna si estaba molesta.

**-mil años me encerraste en la luna…olvide esos antiguos rencores hermana pero nunca creí que me guardarías este secreto, quería a Black Stream como un hermano, tanto como a ti-**

**-majestad perdone que la interrumpa pero aun no lo creo de Dark, conozco a sus padres ambos son dos pegasos y tiene hermanos**- dijo Rainbow.

-**no leíste bien, la pesadilla hembra solo viene a dejar a la cría, o el macho solo viene a ver su nacimiento, les conviene seguir leyendo lo demás…por favor continua Twiligth**- su alumna volvió a abrir el libro donde se quedo.

"_los hijos de pesadilla poseen un gran poder y dotes mágicos sorprendentes pues en su sangre corre la magia de los mundos mas haya de este, la oscuridad y el fuego son su poder, pero si no tienen cuidado y sin el control adecuado la magia terminara quemándolos, pocos o casi ningún hijo de pesadilla vive mucho tiempo"_

**-en el caso de mi amado Black Stream el logro dominar su magia, desafiar al rey de ese entonces y el volverse rey…después de los milenios que duramos dormidas para después derrotar a Discordia y gobernar el reino…tras un siglo mas tarde Starswirl hizo algo arriesgado…creo un hechizo con el cual junto decenas de almas de varios seres vivos y se la ofreció a una pesadilla a cambio de la información con la cual escribió este libro…pero las pesadillas pese a ser muy poderosas no tienen el poder de hacer el daño que hizo Dark de destruir casi toda una montaña**- agrego Celestia poniendo el libro en su lugar y cerrando otra ves con magia el armario.

**-princesa pero entonces…Dark…-** dijo tímida Rainbow esperando quizás un buena respuestas.

**-no lo se…según lo que le dijo la pesadilla a Starswirl es que los hijos de pesadilla les sale el cuerno a casi la misma edad que los híbridos…nunca se transforman de golpe y pueden razonar…es todo lo que se…Rainbow ya lo dije…pero lo lamento mañana temprano Dark será ejecutado, quiso mandar a decirte…que lo siente solo eso**- cuando la princesa se quiso retirar.

-**AGUARDE…dele otra oportunidad, como el Estallido Negro lo hizo con usted**- ahí Celestia se quedo parada en su lugar, mientras la joven pegaso agachaba la cabeza y lloraba -**usted perdió con el y la hubiese desterrado negándole el volver a ver su familia, a su hermana, pero no lo hizo le dio una segunda oportunidad…usted mejor que nadie sebe como me siento…perder a quien amo sin poder hacer nada**- le dijo agachando la cabeza y llorando.

**-pero…Rainbow**- Twiligth solo se acercó y la abrazo, Celestia estaba ahí parada dándoles la espalda sin señal de moverse.

-**ella tiene razón Celestia…todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-**

**-el mato a muchos…a muchos ponis en la villa sin contar las decenas o cientos de criaturas que perdieron su hogar y murieron en el incendio del bosque…hable con el y esta consiente…prefiere morir…que seguir haciendo daño…-** Rainbow tenia los ojos temblando, lagrimas seguían por su mejilla.

**-es mentira…USTED MIENTE**- Twiligth trato de controlar a su amiga pero ya estaba furiosa –**conozco a Dark y el no es capas de desear la muerte, siempre a tenido un fuerte impulso y deseo de vivir- **Celestia solo tenia la mirada decaída y triste a como ella siempre la tenia.

**-no lo hago por deseo Rainbow Dash…no puedo dejar que Equestria este en peligro y mas con Infernus asechando otra ves**- al querer caminar Rainbow se le puso en el cmaino.

**-entonces…déjeme verlo por favor…permítame i r a verlo**- los ojos de Rainbow mostraban una nostalgia y una necesidad de verlo, al menos saber que estaba bien.

**-ven yo te llevare**- dijo la princesa Luna –**Twiligth Sparkle ¿vienes?-** pero Twiligth volvió a sacar el libro.

**-no, me quedare a ver que mas averiguo**- sin decir mas se retiraron de la bilblioteca.

En los calabozos del castillo, tirado en el rincón aun en su improvisada cama de paja seca, con solo las ratas como sus compañía Dark Ligthing solo pensaba y reflexionaba de su pasado, el siendo honesto consigo mismo no se arrepentía de nada mas el de no hacer lo que el quería de quizás formar una familia con Rainbow, el de haberle prometido hace un tiempo a ir a conocer el mar, y también de lo que le dijeron, el haber matado a esos ponis pese a no recordar nada, ya no había vuelta atrás, el sabe que no sirve de nada vivir en el pasado mejor enterrarlo, aceptar el presente y no evitar el futuro, de este modo el se iría sin la menor vergüenza. Cuando el escucho otra ves la puerta que daba acceso ala área de calabozos abrirse y los pasos de los cascos de alguien acercándose, cuando vio de quien se trataba era la princesa Luna con el cuidador quien abrió la celda.

**-¿princesa?...¿a que debo su visita?-** pero la princesa se movió dando lugar y permitiéndole ver a Rainbow quien tenia los ojos tristes y sollozando, el pegaso negro se quedo atonito junto con ella unos segundos cuando ambos se lanzaron a recivirse en un abrazo de alas y caricias cara con cara

**-Dark…creí que ya no te iba a ver mas-** oculto su mirada en el hombro de este y sin control comenzó a llorar, estaban ahí juntos sin deseos de separarse –**te prometo que te sacare de aquí…no te dejare morir-** entonces Dark alejo la mirada **-¿Qué ocurre?**- entonces el le dio un beso en la frente.

**-olvídalo ya…-** esa respuesta la dejo fría **–Rainbow te lo dije antes…te amo, pero no se lo que me esta pasando entiende…que no me perdonaría nunca que yo sea quien te haga daño, y tienes aun tus sueños no me hagas tu única opción para una vida feliz-**

**-NO…me niego, quiero estar contigo…a quien le importa lo que hayas echo…no estabas consiente no es tu cul…-** pero el entonces le puso el casco en la boca tapándosela.

-**te amo Rainbow…aun sueñas con ser una de los Wonderbolts, CUMPLE ESE SUEÑO vive…y olvídame como si yo nunca hubiese estado en tu vida-** ahora era el quien lloraba, pero no evitaron juntos darse un ultimo beso pero tras eso Rainbow salio volando de la celda llorando intensamente.

**-te prometo chico que si logro hacer algo…lo are todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad**- dijo la princesa mientras el cuidador cerraba la jaula.

-**no…para mi una segunda oportunidad…es riesgoso, princesa Luna le agradezco el haberla traido para haberme despedido…pero esto es todo**- se echo una ves mas en la paja y la princesa se fue.

Rainbow salio a las afueras de Canterlot y se tiro en una nube a recuperar el aliento, entonces se tiro en ella a romper a llorar y que nadie la mirase maldiciendo su suerte de no poder hacer nada mas las palabras de Dark "olvídame" ¿pero como? ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que ha marcado su vida tan drásticamente?, ella ahí se quedo ignorando el tiempo solo sumida en sus pensamientos sin saber que hacer, por primera ves en su vida no sabia que hacer y aun así ante las leyes de Equestria no tenia nada que hacer en contra, casi poniéndose el sol escucho una melodía, un piano que sonaba muy bien aunque la canción era triste era muy hermosa, noto que la canción venia de una de las torres del palacio con algo de curiosidad y por encima de las nubes se acerco, pudo ver que venia de una recamara bien adornada, fue mas que obvio que esa era la habitación de la princesa Celestia, se acerco con cuidado y vio que ella era quien tocaba ese piano con ayuda de su magia para mover las teclas tras unos segundos ella misma comenzó a cantar una canción en un idioma extraño, cuando termino de cantar una lagrima salió de sus ojos violetas. (la canción de Celestia .com/watch?v=GL5ex0SfPjA&feature=related )

**-es…es muy hermosa esa canción**- la princesa se asusto –**OH PERDONE…yo-**

**-no hay problema Rainbow Dash…me agrada a veces recibir visitas…oh mira mi hermana ya saco la noche**- voltearon por la ventana y efectivamente Luna con su poder hizo salir la luna

-**esa canción de pura casualidad…es que Luna nos conto de su hijo…lo lamento mucho pero dijo que usted y Black Stream le cantaban una canción de cuna**- Celestia sonrió pero era una sonrisa que albergaba gran dolor.

-**así es…y si, esta es la canción…Black tocaba el piano y yo le cantaba a mi pequeño…ese pequeño era la luz de mis ojos a cada mañana, mi pequeño Nigth Star…que mala madre fui-** Celestia comenzó a sollozar **–no pude protegerte…tampoco ayudar a Black al final solo fui una carga-**

**-no princesa…por la historia de Luna, los dragones atacaron cobardemente y usted quedo lastimada no debe culparse de nada**- Rainbow se acerco un poco con ella, quien se seco las lagrimas –**yo también…por los celos con Dark hace un tiempo…estuve en peligro y el me salvo…casi al punto de morir, ahí pensé que lo había perdido y me sentí culpable-**

-**ambas hemos pasado por situaciones parecidas Rainbow Dash…amm, te repito no quiero…no deseo hacerte esto a ti ni a nadie pero…-**

**-esta bien…el esta decidido…no tengo rabia ni nada contra usted, la tengo contra mi misma de que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo…princesa no tengo el valor de estar aquí mañana cuando…por favor dígale que lo amare y lo seguiré amando pero…viviré mi vida y lograre mis sueños-** Rainbow salió por la ventana, dejando a Celestia pensativa ahí en su lugar frente a su piano.

En la biblioteca aun cansada pero dándole vueltas a el libro hoja por hoja, Twiligth seguía buscando mas de "las Pesadillas" y sus crías, lo que veía que le llamaba la atención "la muerte es su aliada y siempre los acompaña, el fuego y las sombras son su poder" ella había leído ya en su vida decenas de libros pero por primera ves en un libro la tenia mas confundida que nada en su vida.

Se llego la mañana, en una especie de lugar solo donde había un grupo de ponis, en una silla especial estaba Celestia, y en el centro de todo una enorme guillotina, con un unicornio con mascara negra a modo de verdugo, fue cuando entro escoltado por dos pegasos Dark Ligthing, atado del cuello por sogas al igual de sus alas y abdomen, entonces lo pusieron cercas de la guillotina, ahí un poni unicornio se acerco con un pergamino.

-Dark Ligthing…poni pegaso originario de ciudad Nimbo actual residente de Pony Ville…se le a sentenciado por las leyes de nuestro país el cual a los asesinos ya sea por su voluntad o **involuntariamente se les castiga a ser condenados a la muerte por decapitación…sus crímenes son…asesinar a 114 ponis de la villa, quemar grandes hectáreas de bosque que tardaran años en recuperarse, mas aparte daños de infra estructura, el jurado a tomado la decisión ¿tiene algo que decir?-**

-**no**- dijo en tono seco mirando al cielo, en las nubes, aunque quizás nadie podía verlo en una nube en lo alto Rainbow estaba observando, solo así, entonces la princesa Celestia se acerco con el.

**-elle te manda a decir que siempre te amara, pero vivirá su vida y lograra sus sueños**- esas palabras de la princesa le sacaron una sonrisa, sin mas Dark acerco la cabeza al hueco donde su cabeza seria cortada, entonces cerro los ojos, el verdugo se preparo a jalar la palanca, Rainbow se mordía el labio y hacia pucheros.

**-DETENGANSE, ALTO-**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Capitulo siguiente: la verdad**


	6. Cap 5: La Verdad Parte 1

Antes de accionar la guillotina que daría fin a la vida de Dark Ligthing, de una manera explosiva e inesperada entro la princesa Luna acompañada de Twiligth, los ponis del jurado se quedaron atónitos al igual que Celestia.

**-detengan esta ejecución hasta nuevo aviso**- dijo Luna, entonces Celestia se levanto de su lugar molesta

**-LUNA, TWILIGTH SPARKLE…¿Cómo osan entrar así?**- gruño Celestia por la imprudente entrada de las dos, Rainbow desde arriba esta solo mirando.

-**hermana tenemos que hablar…AHORA…VERDUGO…detenga la ejecución hasta nuevo aviso de ambas princesas**- el verdugo así lo hizo y se movió, dos pegasos tomaron a Dark Ligthin y lo sujetaron entre los dos, entonces ambas princesas y Twiligth se movieron de ahí a conversar.

-**hablen ahora**- dijo en tono autoritario la princesa.

**-amm…maestra, e estado leyendo en el libro de las pesadillas y otros mas…y bueno siendo el caso de que ese Infernus amenaza con atacar y por lo que vimos los elementos de la armonía son inútiles contra el, mas aun siendo honestas ni usted ni la princesa ni siquiera juntas podrían vencerlo-**

-**no des rodeos Twiligth Sparkle**- le dijo Luna

**-bueno…creo que seria posible entrenar a Dark…si es que el controla ese gran poder que por lo visto supera al de Black Stream…entonces es nuestra única posibilidad y única esperanza para esta amenaza-** le dijo Twiligth a la princesa quien volteo a ver a Dark quien era sujetado por los caballeros.

**-y como…no puede controlarse ¿Qué si pierde el control? a la siguiente el podría destruir toda Equestria y cuando Infernus llegue no habrá nada que defender-** indago.

**-por eso tenemos un plan…los elementos de la armonía…yo y mis amigas supervisaremos el entrenamiento de Dark y si empieza a perder el control los elementos lo detendrán a tiempo, el plan es aprueba de bobos solo necesitamos un maestro que le enseñe a manejar la magia**- sonrió Twiligth, la princesa sonrió y en el fondo se sintió orgullosa de lo lista que había llegado a ser su estudiante, mas no obstante no podía pasar por alto el crimen de Dark pero sin duda alguna tenían razón, ella no tenia el poder de hacerle frente a Infernus cuando ni siquiera su amado pudo derrotarle en aquel entonces.

**-muy bien…- **la princesa Luna y Twiligth se quedaron atónitas pero con una gran sonrisa, cuando Celestia fue a la zona de ejecución –**esta ejecución queda cancelada hasta nuevo aviso, llévense a Dark a su celda-** Rainbow estaba incrédula por lo que escucho desde arriba y mas aun Dark Ligthing.

**-¿ahora que?...¿me deja vivir mas tiempo para prolongar mi agonía o torturarme psicológicamente antes de mi ejecución?**- pero Celestia no contesto mientras los pegasos se llevaban a Dark, entonces Rainbow descendió.

**-Rainbow Dash…¿estabas espiando desde arriba?-** indago Twiligth, Rainbow tartamudeo tratando de explicar lo que hizo, ante un evento así y estar espiando podía ser castigada –**olvídalo…hazme un favor ve a Pony Ville y trae a las demás, necesitan ver esto-**

**-pero…¿que va a pasar con Dark?-** indago confusa

**-ya esta bien…pero necesito que las demás estén aquí, le pediré a la princesa que mande unos carruajes para traer a Rarity, Apple Jack y a Pinkie quienes no pueden volar…pero como te dije, ya todo esta bien-** le sonrió, entonces Rainbow entendió que el peligro había pasado entonces salió volando con energía.

En la villa o mas alejado aun, en Sweet Apple Acres, en un enorme árbol de manzanas a sus pies había una lapida y obviamente alguien enterrado, mas aun haciéndole sombra estaba Apple Jack, con una mirada decaída y triste a diferencia de como siempre tenia su mirada llena de energía y brillante, ahí enterrada estaba quien había sido como su madre durante muchos años.

_Flash Back:_

Ahora en un cementerio, es la misma Apple Jack pero de pequeña llorando intensamente frente a estas dos frías rocas, incluso como si el mismo cielo sintiese su dolor comenzó a llover pero aun así Apple Jack no se movió de ahí, cuando sintió que algo la resguardaba de la lluvia y le daba sombra mas luego una suave y cálida manta la cubrió, al voltearse era su abuela.

**-Apple Jack pequeña ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? te vas resfriar**- pero entonces Apple Jack hizo pucheros para luego abrazar a su abuela y seguir llorando

**-abuelita…mis papas se fueron, nos dejaron solos a mi, a Big Mac y mi hermanita recién nacida ¿Qué aremos ahora?-** solo lloraba.

-**fue una tragedia mi pequeña pero no debes llorar, parte natural y regla de la vida es el morir algún día nosotras también recorreremos ese camino, tus padres te amaban y te juro que nunca habrían querido dejarte a ti ni a tus hermanos…no debes llorar mas mi pequeña manzanita dulce, yo voy a cuidar de ustedes ahora se los prometo**- pero Apple Jack solo siguió refugiándose en el regazo de su abuela –**eso es…desahógate, deja salir tus lagrimas pero debes ser fuerte ahora por tu nueva hermanita y por ti misma-**

_Fin Flash Back:_

**-abuela…no olvido esas palabras…ahora tu vas a recorrer el camino que me dijiste…ahora yo te prometo que me are cargo de la granja junto con Bic MacIntosh y Apple Bloom, yo los cuidare ahora, y me asegurare de que mi hermanita consiga su Cutie Mark…puedes descansar ahora, la granja esta en buenas manos-** unas lagrimas de Apple Jack caían en la tierra pero ella mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-amm…Apple Jack**- cuando volteo se trataba de Rainbow –**amm…yo lamento mucho lo de la abuela Smith-** Apple Jack le sonrió un poco.

**-esta bien…ella no tendría remordimientos contra Dark…ni yo tampoco los tengo mas ahora que lo eje…perdón**- oculto la mirada pero tras decirle que no lo ejecutaron Apple Jack la miro asombrada –**ok…eso es bueno…no niego que le tengo rabia pero…olvídalo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- **el tono de Apple Jack pese a lo que había dicho fue de obvio que se sentía decepcionada de quien haya sido el responsable de la perdida de su abuela aun este con vida.

**-Twiligth quiere que vallamos a Canterlot, ye le avise a Rarity y Pinkie, te esperan en la plaza para irse hoy mismo, Flutther Shy y yo nos vamos ahora**- se despidieron, pero antes de irse Apple Jack miro la tumba una ves mas, entonces bajo una manzana de un árbol y se la dejo en la lapida, la cual decía _"Abuela Smith, una madre sin igual, una amiga de verdad"_

Pasaron un par de horas y finalmente las ponis arribaron en Canterlot donde Twiligth y Luna las estaban esperando, sin hacer mucho rodeo fueron hacia la biblioteca de Canterlot donde Celestia las estaba esperando.

**-bienvenidas mis pequeñas ponis…aganlo pasar-** custodiado por unos caballeros Dark Ligthing entro ahí y fue soltado frente a todos, ahí sin evitarlo Rainbow se lanzo con el con una amplia sonrisa pero antes de poder decir algo, este recibió un buen golpe en la cara de parte de Apple Jack.

**-AUCH…oye eso si dolió**- entonces Apple Jack quien mantenía la pata estirada y la respiración agitada se re-incorporo con una sonrisa.

-**listo ya me desahogue**- pero las demás se le quedaron viendo seriamente (¬¬) **-¿Qué?-**

-**dejémonos de juegos por un momento…mis ponis, retírense por un momento, esto que va a suceder primero requiere la presencia de quienes ya lo sabemos-**

**-pero yo quiero saber de que se trata**- alego Pinkie pero Rarity se la llevo usando su magia fuera de la biblioteca, cuando cerraron la puerta la princesa Celestial le puso a los pies de Dark, el libro de los corceles de Stars Wirl dejando en estado confundido y con muchas interrogantes a el poni negro.

**-escucha con atención Dark Ligthing, muchas respuestas no a quien eres…si no lo que eres están en ese libro, te pido te calmes y te lo tomes con total madurez…el material de este libro es de esos que deben mantenerse alejado de las vistas de muchos…¿lo entiendes? Después de esto…no serás el mismo- **muchas veces se había visto a Celestia actuar de manera seria ante problemas pero esta ves no solo fue seriedad si no también unas palabras muy frías, sin duda lo que ella decía no era broma alguna, de las ahí presentes estaban Rainbow y Twiligth pues ellas ya conocían el contenido de esa lectura, si bien Twiligth estaba ahí por ser estudiante de Celestia, la pegaso azul solo quería estar ahí por su amado, no quería dejarlo solo cuando se enterase de lo que corre en sus venas.

**-lo entiendo…acepto**- usando su magia la princesa le abrió el libro en el apartado de las pesadillas donde el corcel comenzó a leer.

Las primeras hojas no fueron la gran cosa, hasta que llego a la parte en que descubrió que su cuerno no es un adorno, si no una marca de algo que nadie imaginaria, por unos segundo levanto su pata y con su casco se tocaba el cuerno, podía sentir su frio acero y también su filo, pero luego sus ojos se habrían cada ves mas a la par de su respiración al comenzar a agitarse y ser dificultosa como si algo enorme le apretase el pecho, se entendió que ya estaba en las paginas de los hijos de las pesadillas donde el conoció lo que el era, al final el termino de leer pero solo dejo salir una frase "la muerte es su aliada y los acompaña, la oscuridad y el fuego son su poder" entonces cerro el libro de golpe y como si sus patas hubiesen perdido su fuerza el cayo al suelo inmediatamente llegaron a atenderlo, el miedo y sus respiración agitada lo habían llevado a un colapso.

**-Dark…RESPIRA MAS DESPACIO Y PROFUNDO…DARK**- eran los gritos de Rainbow quien desaparecía cuando su mirada se nublo hasta quedar en completa oscuridad.

La noción del tiempo se desvaneció, su mente se había perdido en un pensamiento y en esa lectura, no todos los días averiguas que por tus venas corre la sangre de seres de horror, seres de un mundo que solo conocías en lo mas profundo de tus miedos mas todavía que entre todo, eso había sido el causante de las muertes de la villa y una gran destrucción, sin saber como cuando ni donde el despertó, estaba en una cama mas cómoda y en una habitación no de podría decir lujosa pero si agradable, había una ventana en la cual al asomarse en ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en una torre del castillo.

**-oh rayos…mi cabeza me da vueltas, entonces…ya se lo que soy…pero quien soy, y ¿quien de mis padres hizo eso de aparearse con una pesadilla…mi madre…mi padre?-** entonces escucho la puerta abrirse, era la princesa Luna –**princesa…-**

**-veo que despertaste…te das cuenta de que tienes 24 horas dormido, ayer a esta hora terminaste de leer ese libro-** le dijo en un tono gracioso, le daba gracia que haya dormido tanto.

**-¿Qué esperaba?...que brincara de felicidad al saber que soy descendiente de algún monstruo horrible- **le contesto algo molesto.

**-perdón por eso…ven chico, necesitamos seguir hablando-** Dark se fue siguiendo a la princesa, en el camino ella le conto que no era el primero ni quizás el ultimo, le conto de Black Stream y de su gran poder –**no hubo poni mas fuerte que haya conocido…hasta ahora-**

**-pero…el pudo dominar eso…yo no puedo, usted lo vio me perdí a mi mismo y casi hago mas daño toda vía-** dijo agachando la cabeza y mientras pasaban cercas de un espejo, el al mirar no vio su reflejo si no una sombra oscura y enorme con ojos rojos, entonces aparto la vista y siguió caminando.

**-uno no puede corregir los daños de su pasado…a mi me consta, yo fui Nigthmare Moon…sin embargo podemos hacer acciones no para enmendarlas si no para evitar que ese daño o ese error que cometimos se extienda**- la princesa le sonrió, si bien sus palabras no tenían mucha coherencia se entendía a lo que quería llegar, finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono donde los estaban esperando las demás ponis y Celestia aun así la primera en recibirlo fue Rainbow quien lo abrazo.

**-auch…oye oye no tan inesperado quieres**- pero sin aviso Rainbow le dio un beso.

**-necesitaba hacerlo…perdón jeje-** se puso algo sonrojada pero el solo le devolvió una sonrisa, aun así a sus amigas el ver a Rainbow quien normalmente era una temeraria y algo ruda a veces siendo así de "amorosa" les sacara risas que solo ponían avergonzada a Rainbow.

**-muy bien Dark Ligthing, ahora que estas despierto dime…¿Qué opinas acerca de lo que sabes ahora?-** la sonrisa de Dark se desvaneció y una mirada seria con algo de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro negro.

**-se lo que soy ahora…y no…no puedo cambiarlo por mas que quiera intentar lo único que puedo hacer es maldecir mi destino por esta maldita mortaja que llevo en mi frente y la sangre de infierno que hay en mis venas, por que ya no puedo corregir mis errores ni mis pecados de lo que hice en Pony Ville…si ahora quiere hacer lo de ejecutarme…no me opondré**- agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos esperando una respuestas.

**-muy bien…pasaste**- el se quedo con cara de WTF ante tal respuesta –**no puedes corregir tus pecados ni errores pero puedes enmendarte con aquellos a quienes heriste…o mataste, protegiendo lo que ellos mas amaban-**

**-¿Qué?...¿como?-**

**-escucha con atención joven, un enemigo como ningún otro asecha a nuestro país, los elementos de la armonía son inútiles y mis poderes también…solo hay una esperanza…que domines ese poder que se te a sido conferido y seas tu quien pueda hacerle frente a esto**- hubo silencio por varios segundos de parte de el –**eres nuestra única esperanza**- agrego la princesa.

**-no quiero sonar…bueno…pero…digo imagino que ese enemigo del que habla ese ese Infernus del que hablaba aquel dragón hace unos días…pero como puedo dominar eso, si bien leí en su librito ese poder puede consumirme…¿y que si pierdo el control otra ves?**- indago Dark Ligthing.

**-por eso…ellas están aquí, los elementos de la armonía están presentes durante tu entrenamiento para que si estas cercas de perder el control ellas te calmen…pero necesitas un maestro y nadie mejor que mi quería estudiante Twiligth**- en ese momento todos incluyendo la misma unicornio se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal noticia inesperada.

**-y…yo…¿yo?-** indago Twiligth sorprendida.

**-así es…Twligth eres la mas indicada para esta tarea, tu le enseñaras lo básico de la magia además tómalo como tu prueba de graduación-** le dio una sonrisa, ahora la unicornio no evito echar de brincos y gritos de felicidad **-¿y bien Dark Ligthing?-** este se quedo en silencio para luego sentir el ala de Rainbow sobre su lomo, al mirarla ella le tenia una sonrisa señal de que no lo dejaría y que estaría con el.

**-no estoy seguro aun…pero…acepto**- puso una mirada decisiva la cual le saco una sonrisa a Celestia pero en eso ella logro ver que la mirada decisiva de el era similar a la de su amado Black Stream lo cual la hizo sonreír mas.

**-entonces que así sea…ustedes ponis son los que tienen en sus cascos el futuro de Equestria una ves mas, la mayor amenaza de todas se acerca pero con valor le aremos frente…yo Celestia junto con mi hermana Luna como gobernantes de Equestria damos el llamado a todos los ponis…un llamado de guerra-**

**-que así sea…muy bien entonces ¿que estamos haciendo aquí parados?...vamos a entrenar**- dijo Dark en tono heroico cuando escuchen un gruñido –**amm…ahora que me acuerdo no he comido nada desde amm…si DESDE QUE E ESTADO AQUÍ ENCERRADO**- solo pudo sacarle las risas a los presentes.

-**vengan conozco un buen restaurante cercas del castillo**- dijo Twiligth y sus amigas fueron a seguirlas.

**-yo vengo en un momento, deje a mis animales solos iré a pedirle a una amiga que los cuide mientras no estoy**- dijo Flutter Shy ya en la salida del castillo, en eso Rainbow la detuvo

**-oye hazme un favor…busca a la hermana de Dark en la villa, ella de seguro vio cuando se lo llevaron y va a estar muy preocupada y entrégale esta nota**- le dio un sobre con la firma de Rainbow un poco chueca.

**-amm…ok lo are ¿pero quien es su hermana?-** indago la pegaso.

**-la conoces muy bien…es bizca de color gris y trabaja en el correo**- Flutter Shy se quedo incrédula de lo que le decían.

**-miénteme y dime que Derpy no es la hermana de Dark**-

**-si lo es…con la pena, tu solo dásela-** se la dio a su amiga quien se fue volando, ahí entonces ella se apresuro a alcanzar a sus amigas, ahí mientras iban caminando se puso junto a Dark Ligthing quien le dio un abrazo con el ala caminando junto a ella, en el corazón de Rainbow estaba muy feliz de que el este vivo con una nueva oportunidad pero a la ves triste, una carga muy pesada como ninguna acababa de ser puesta en los hombros de Dark Ligthing, lo que aun nadie imagina y nadie sabe es lo que el destino aguarde de aquí a un año que llegue el momento y si en verdad hay esperanza.

CONTINUARA…

_Próximo capitulo: _La Verdad Parte 2


	7. Cap 6: La verdad Parte 2

La decisión fue tomada, si quería redimirse y darle una nueva esperanza de seguir viviendo a otros, Dark Ligthing debía controlar su poder para hacerle frente a la amenaza de Infernus, Rainbow no podía sentir ahora la enorme carga de Dark pero si imaginársela, la pregunta era ¿si el también la sentía? Y si ese fuese el caso ¿Cómo se lo estaba tomando? Aun con todo eso no los desvió de ir a comer, uno no puede pensar y mucho menos entrenar si energía ni con el estomago vacío, dentro del restaurante donde fueron a comer aun seguían conversando de varias cosas referente a "las pesadillas".

**-bueno…después de que te desmayaste, hable mas con la princesa, la noche de pesadillas que celebramos es de echo en honor a las mismas "pesadillas"…y por cierto, no quiero molestarte la comida antes de que empiece pero necesitas ver esto-** Twiligth saco un pergamino donde había unos dibujos.

**-¿y esto?...-** indago Dark Ligthing viendo los dibujos, era el corcel negro en el que se había transformado.

-**observa bien…la primera ves solo te volviste enorme y de color negro con el cuerno de acero, te detuviste al ver a Rainbow Dash, cuando volviste a la normalidad tenias una cicatriz justo donde estaba el cuerno…la segunda ves de la nariz exhalabas fuego y tus patas eran ascuas ardientes, mas aun cuando regresaste a la normalidad ahora el cuerno se quedo todavía mas ya no reconocías a nadie…¿entiendes?- **los presentes guardaron silencio mientras Dark con una mirada seria miraba los dibujos, la respuesta era clara, cada ves que perdía el control estaba mas lejos de volver en si, pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido ante una enorme hamburguesa de trozos de calabaza frente a Dark.

**-bendita comida…si me disculpan**- con amplia sonrisa se dispuso a comer en compañía de los demás, verlo comer esa hamburguesa como si fuese la mejor que el hubiese probado, pese a tener una mirada de felicidad Rainbow aun ocultaba un poco la mirada, temiendo que el ocultase su preocupación o miedo ante la nueva encomienda o deber que acepto en cumplir, mas aun el se dio cuenta –**oye Rainbow…no debes esconderlo que es muy obvio y por favor levanta la mirada, no me gusta verte así…además me quitas el hambre-**

**-perdón…no es mi intención es solo que, no creo que sea justo dejarte ese peso encima…y menos de improviso…es una gran carga…por eso yo…Dark…-** lo miro con seriedad y una determinación muy grande –**quiero me dejes ayudarte a llevar esa carga**- el se quedo asombrado ante la reacción, en eso sus amigas le pusieron las patas en los hombros de Rainbow.

**-no te preocupes dulzura también estamos aquí**- le guiño el ojo Apple Jack.

**-si, estaremos apoyándolo y también a ti, para eso estamos los amigos**- sonrió Pinkie Pie, provocando que Dark solo sonriera el cuadro de las amigas dándome animos hombro con hombro era conmovedor además de alentador, cuando iba a darle el siguiente mordisco a su alimento se quedo petrificado al escuchar una vos desde lejos gritar "HERMANO" y entrando de golpe al restaurante tacleando y luego abrazando con fuerza a Dark, una poni pegaso de color gris, melena rubia, ojos amarillos y una cutie mark de burbujas lo tenia bien sujeto mas aun comenzó a hablar sin pausa.

-**DARK ¿COMO QUE TE EJECUTARIAN? ¿POR QUE NO QUERIAS QUE ME ENTERASE? NO ME TIENES CONFIANZA COMO TU HERMANA POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**- le sacudía con fuerza la poni pegaso.

**-Derpy Derpy Derpy ya controlAAAATEeeEee**- dijo mientras era sacudido.

-**EN MI NO CONFIAS PERO EN ELLA SI VERDAD**- señalo a Rainbow Dash –**ASH…soy tu hermana, ¿Qué no me quieres?¿no me tienes confianza acaso?-** lo sostenía muy enojada casi con fuego en la mirada.

-**amm oye Derp**…- Rainbow quiso interrumpir cuando.

-**YA ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA ASI QUE NO LO EMPEORES** - dejo a Rainbow boquiabierta y se volvió con Dark –**todo es culpa de esta, cuando llegaste a Pony Ville casi hace que te mate una quimera, luego te ofrezco asilo en mi casa y te ayude a entrar a trabajar en el correo, pero noooooo, te fuiste a la bola de algodones que tiene esta como casa y ahora mira**- se puso a llorar como tipo anime con los ojos enormes y temblando con lagrimas a cascadas.

-**Derpy…¿Qué estas haciendo aquí y como te enteraste de lo de la ejecución?-** indago Dark Ligthing.

**-Flutter Shy llego a darme una nota…nota firmada por ESTA BRUJA DE AZUL**- señalo a Rainbow

-**OYE DERPY…ya basta de insultos**- ella repego su frente a la de ella ambas empujando como toros peleando –**el no te quiso avisar por que no quería preocuparte, yo por eso te avise**- entonces Dark aparto a Derpy y Apple Jack a Rainbow Dash

**-eso no justifica que no sea tu culpa, solo mira apenas se reencontraron ustedes dos lo apartas de su familia y casi lo matan…solo espera cuando mis padres lleguen te darán una buena…-** en eso a Derpy la sujetaron con fuerza, ahora era Dark quien tenia miedo.

**-¿Qué dijiste? ¿les avisaste a mama y papa de esto?...como…¿COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE? No quería preocupar a mama sabes que ella es muy sensible ¿que aparte de bisca estas ciega?**- le muestra el cuerno de acero en su frente – y si a mamá no le pega un infarto ¿Cómo les explico esto?- le mostro el cuerno –**OSEA, MIRA**- tomo una servilleta y se la dejo caer al cuerno para esta ser tajada apenas pasando por el.

Por fin se mostro una faceta oculta de Dark Ligthing, se puso muy nervioso ante la noticia de la llegada de sus padres, sin saber que hacer quiso tomar un sombrero que vio por ahí pero apenas se lo puso su cuerno lo atravesó como si fuese mantequilla, el verlo si bien era gracioso a quienes no sabían nada del tema a las demás ponis eso no era nada gracioso.

**-dices que es mi culpa, solo mira…tu hermano esta vuelto loco, y es por tu culpa**- le dijo Rainbow a la pegaso bizca.

**-pero ¿Por qué tiene ese cuerno?-** indago Derpy mientras su hermano corría en círculos pensando en alguna solución.

**-el día que veas derecho te digo**- ese comentario molesto a Derpy –**mejor que el te diga a su tiempo, primero hay que detenerlo, que no sabe ni que hacer**- las ponis se acercaron a el quien estaba poniéndose varios gorros pero era la misma historia, su cuerno los hacia pedazos apenas se los ponía.

**-esto es malo Rainbow cuando mi papas lo vean…¿Qué les diré?-** se puso las patas en la cara aun confundido de que hacer.

**-no quiero ser impertinente, pero creo que esto es bueno**- dijo Twiligth dirigiendo la mirada a los demás –**si, por que ahora podrás pedir respuestas de quien eres entonces, y los mejores para eso son tus padres-**

Twiligth tenía razón casi como de costumbre, si bien recordó lo que decía el libro entonces era la hora de saber quien de sus padres tuvo ese encuentro con una pesadilla también recordó las palabras que el mismo dijo "_ya no puede volver atrás, el es lo que es"_ entonces sus nervios se desaparecieron para hacer frente y seguir descubriendo quien es el o lo que es, en eso siente que alguien te loca por detrás y al voltear era otro poni.

**-amm…chico, ¿Cómo vas a pagarme los 35 sombreros que rompiste?- **era el dueño de la tienda quien tenia juntos todos los sombreros rotos por el cuernos de Dark.

**-yo me encargo-** Rarity con su magia y habilidad para las modas comenzó a reparar cada sombrero uno por uno hasta dejarlos como nuevos, dejando al de la tienda con los ojos como platos –**ahí tiene, no tiene por que agradecer**- sin mas los ponis se retiraron dejando la plaza.

**-bueno…ahora que ya comiste creo que es buen momento para que comiences a practicar**- dijo Twiligth en camino de vuelta al castillo.

-**un momento…¿practicar que?...DARK…¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?-** las ponis no conocían del todo a Derpy, siempre la veían andar como loca en su trabajo el cual era el correo y su vicio a los muffins, pero mostro su faceta o su personalidad de una hermana preocupada por su hermano, aun algo bizca sus ojos demostraban una preocupación inmensa al no saber que estaba pasando.

**-Derpy…eres mi hermana, te adoro, pero esto aun no es el momento de decírtelo…o quizás sea bueno que no lo sepas- **incrédula de la contestación de su hermano, frunció el seño para después con media vuelta salir corriendo dejando lagrimas en el suelo.

En su corazón Derpy se sentía derrotada por Rainbow y sus amigas además de apartada del cariño de su hermano, mas todavía que no tuviese la confianza de decirle lo que pasaba, de lo que se trataba ese cuerno, esa mortaja maldita que el estaba cargando, per Dark no quería que ella supiese la pesada carga que pusieron en el, era como dijo la princesa Celestia, "_el contenido de algunos libros no deben verse" _así que no debía saber que el llevaba la sangre de una pesadilla, solo viéndola alejarse entre las calles de Canterlot el grupo volvió a ingresar al castillo.

Ya dentro todos fueron a la escuela de magia donde Twiligth fue alumna de Celestia, en una especie de salón o laboratorio para practicar magia, había varios libros y estantes con utilería para el entrenamiento de la magia.

**-muy bien…aquí comenzaremos, que recuerdos me trae esta aula**- suspiro la unicornio.

**-valla, este lugar se ve mas equipado que el establo de las herramientas y no le digo eso a cualquiera**- dijo Apple Jack viendo todo.

**-y bien…¿Cómo empezamos?-** Twiligth con una sonrisa usando su magia bajo de una especie de estante con una base de cristal una roca blanca que al dejarla caer esta hizo retumbar el suelo **–WOW…¿Qué es esta piedra?-**

**-una Tonelanita, así como la ves del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol pesa mas de una tonelada…todo unicornio de sus primeras pruebas o ejercicios es el mover cosas con la magia, en este caso deberás moverla- **voltearon a ver a Twiligth con cara de "¿hablas en serio?" –**vamos concéntrate y trata de pedirle solo que se mueva a donde tu quieres-**

**-amm Twiligth notas que falta algo…o alguien**- le señalo Pinkie, claro, Flutther Shy aun no había vuelto.

**-SHUT…es cierto no podemos arriesgarnos a que te descontroles…ni modo-** suspiro –**habrá que esperarla-**

-**no…**- las ponis miraron a Dark –**quiero intentarlo, queda poco menos del año para que comience esa batalla no puedo perder tiempo-** cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse.

**-NO AGUARDA, NO SABEMOS QUE PUEDE PASAR, ES PELIGROSO-** le grito Twiligth, cuando vieron una brillo tenue emanar levemente del cuerno, un brillo rojo a la ves de la misma roca –**oh pero…-** entonces se veía como Dark trataba de hacer mas esfuerzo y la roca comenzó a tambalear, a diferencia de los unicornios que un aura de energía rodeaba sus cuernos, en el caso de Dark su cuerno parecía estarse poniendo al rojo vivo cuando la roca fue lanzada de golpe hacia la pared atravesándola y se escucho cuando cayo, se fueron a asomar por el agujero que esta causo y termino cayendo en uno de los pateos de la escuela, cuando escucharon un gruñido, voltearon a ver a Dark y este tenia los ojos en rojo brillante y su cuerno aun brillaba –**Dark calmate por favor**- este comenzó a respirar profundamente así el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a disminuir al igual que el de su cuerno.

**-jejeje…ves…la moví**- dijo sonriendo, provocando que las demás solo dejaran salir una exhalación de alivio, Rainbow a diferencia fue y lo abrazo

**-ok lo lograste, pero como tu maestra designada te prohíbo hacer algo sin mi consentimiento, eso pudo ser peligroso no solo que la roca le haya caído alguien encima si no que hubieses perdido el control-** le frunció el seño y con un tono autoritario que bien uno diría que a Twiligth se le subieron los humos a la cabeza.

**-oh vamos Twiligth logro mover la roca**- dijo Rainbow defendiéndolo pero luego vio el agujero de la pared –**ok…mas bien sacarla volando-**

**-debo pensar en una practica mas simple…una que no implique hacer trizas las paredes, paremos por el momento haber que idea se me ocurre**- pero uno que otro de los que estaban ahí no dejaban de ver el tremendo agujero que dejo esa piedra, en eso muy agitada entro Flutter Shy ahí –¿**Flutter Shy?...tranquila respira ¿Qué ocurre?-** después de calmarse.

**-ok…Dark si bien lo que me dijo Rainbow fue cierto y Derpy es tu hermana…esos dos pegasos que están con ella ¿son tus padres?-**

-**no me asustes…descríbemelos**- dijo Dark poniéndose de pie, nervioso e impactado ante tal noticia por que ya sabia que pasaría.

**-ok…es una pegaso hembra de color blanco y melena marrón, y otro pegaso macho de color azul fuerte con azul mas claro de melena**- Dark inhalo profundamente para dejar salir una larga exhalación para tomar valor.

**-sip…son ellos…llego la hora**- alzo la mirada encaminándose a la salida para saber unas respuestas cuando Rainbow quiso ir con el –**Rainbow…te pido esta ves, esperes aquí…esto debo saberlo yo solo-**

**-esta bien…te esperare**- le dio una leve sonrisa la cual fue contestada por otra sonrisa del pegaso negro, sin mas se fue.

Llegando a la salida del castillo, los pudo ver parados en el atrio o frente del castillo junto a una fuente, ambos pegasos hablando con Derpy quien aun seguía malhumorada aunque no podía escuchar lo que decía casi podía apostar al 100% de que hablaba mal de Rainbow Dash, cerro sus ojos unos segundos para al abrirlos poner una mirada decisiva para enfrentar mas aun la verdad, finalmente llego ahí donde sus padres los cuales sintieron sus presencia y junto con Derpy dejaron el la charla para mirarlo, ahí no evitaron sonreírse para lanzarse a abrazar a Dark.

**-AUCH…mamá, papá no tan fuerte**- dijo ante la reacción de afecto de sus padres.

**-hijo mío ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarnos a ciudad Nimbo cuando volviste a Equestria?...mírate casi dos años o mas fuera y ni una postal, vuelves y tu hermana tiene derecho a estar molesta, primero que nada vuelves por tu amiguita Rainbow…mira nomas te a echo un rebelde**- le dijo la madre acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

**-hay mas ¿Cómo que te iban a ejecutar?...pues digo ¿a quien mataste o que?...Dark no nos dejes en la duda y dinos-** pero Dark mas bien les frunció el seño para ponerles enfrente de sus rostros el cuerno de acero que no lo habían notado, pero al verlo se quedaron helados –**hijo…¿Qué es eso?-**

**-aquí las preguntas las hago yo…la primera…¿Quién de ustedes dos congenio con una Pesadilla?- **los padres se quedaron mas nerviosos y se miraban a cada rato –**repito…¿Quién de ustedes dos, se congenio con un monstruo?-** el padre se quedo mirando, entonces la madre hizo pucheros a la ves que se le salían las lagrimas **–¿fuiste tu mama?...tu reacción me lo dice todo…¿Por qué?-**

**-no hij…Dark…Marina cariño…no se lo podemos ocultar mas**- le dijo el padre a su esposa quien lloraba.

**-papa…¿ocultarle que?**- indago Derpy quien seguía ahí presente.

**-ven Dark, y tu también Derpy, ambos necesitan saber la verdad**- la madre se seco las lagrimas echando el vuelo con su esposo, los dos hermanos se fueron tras de ellos mas confundidos que nunca.

Ahora, como la noticia de ser hijo de una pesadilla algo venia comiéndose a Dark desde adentro, una interrogante como ninguna pasaba por su mente, ¿Qué es lo que sus padres van a decirle? El tema lo tiene temblando de miedo pero como al saber lo que era, tenia que ser fuerte entonces ante lo siguiente, por casi una hora siguieron a los pegasos adultos hasta un punto claro en el bosque que yace debajo de "Ciudad Nimbo" pero aun alejado de ella, era una pradera llena de hermosas flores y una claridad del cielo como ninguna otra.

**-¿que hacemos aquí?-** indago Dark quien volteo a ver a sus padres **-¿Qué es este lugar?-** sus ojos estaban nerviosos, su madre no tenia las fuerzas para hablar asi que su padre dio unos pasos al frente.

**-fue hace casi 6 años…-**

_Flash Back narrado por Turel_ (así llamare al padre de Dark)

"_Marina y yo teníamos ya un tiempo amándonos, hasta que finalmente decidimos casarnos para formar una familia, este prado era nuestro lugar favorito, veníamos aquí cada sábado, al poco año de casados tu madre me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada y para celebrarlo vinimos a hacer un día de campo aquí"_

Tanto Marina como Turel bajaron a la pradera con canastas llenas de comida para el día de campo, Turel sacaba la manta y la comida el mismo para que su amada no trabajara esta le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sonrojado con una amplia sonrisa "todo era perfecto, la noticia de nuestras vidas de que seriamos padres, hasta que paso eso" antes de terminar de poner todo escucharon unos relinchidos muy pequeños y débiles a modo de lloriqueo.

**-¿que será eso?...viene del bosque**- "_uno se hubiese ido de ahí inmediatamente pero nosotros no ignorábamos un llanto, los seguimos y nos llevo a una cueva oculta en el bosque por los arboles, ahí los llantos se podían seguir escuchando_" dudando Turel quiso entrar pero Marina lo detuvo.

**-no entres, esta muy oscuro**- aun así este entro perdiéndose en la oscuridad mientras aun se escuchaban los llantos –**Turel…amor…contéstame por favor-**

**-MA…MARINA, MARINA VEN**- ella con temor entro y comenzó a caminar cuando se topo con Turel pero al no ver casi nada pego un fuerte grito.

-**HEY NO ME ASUSTES ASI QUE ESTOY PREÑADA**- entonces el le señalo algo oculto tras una roca saliente de la pared de esa cueva **-¿Qué es eso?...oh my-** era un bebe poni, que estaba ahí agazapado y muy asustado –**oye…tranquilo…ven aquí**- ante la dulce vos de Marina este se acerco al punto de que pudo tomarlo en sus patas y mantener el balance con sus alas, cuando salieron a la luz del sol para verlo claro, un poni pegaso de pelaje negro –**oh…¿Quién dejaría aquí a esta criatura?-**

**-no lo se…mira, es muy lindo…debe tener unas pocas semanas de nacido, quizás días**- _"si…ese eras tu, aprovechando que Marina estaba en época de producir leche, te llevamos con nosotros, te alimentamos, cuidamos y criamos como uno de nuestros hijos, siendo poni pegaso no habría problema y cuando nació Derpy eran los hermanos perfectos, tu bonita sonrisa era un rayo de luz para nosotros pero tu pelaje negro nos dio la idea de bautizarte Dark Ligthing"_

_Fin flash back:_

La familia entera de pegasos estaban dentro de la cueva, justo donde Turel encontró a Dark mostrándole la misma roca donde el pequeño estaba oculto en aquel entonces, ese pequeño abandonado, asustado, confundido y hambriento se termino volviendo parte de su familia, el pegaso negro estaba mudo completamente, ni en sus mas profundos pensamientos se la habría venido a la mente tal verdad, el esperaba que alguno de sus padres confesase haberse relacionado con una pesadilla pero lo que obtuvo fue descubrir que sus padres no eran sus padres.

**-qu…¿Qué hay mas adentro?- **indago viendo el oscuro y sin fin abismo de la cueva.

**-no lo sabemos…nunca nos aventuramos mas haya**- Dark solo se quedo en silencio para luego voltear a ver a sus padres, o padres adoptivos –**Dark…siempre…siempre te querremos, no importa que decisión tomes a partir de ahora…solo déjame decirte…perdón, perdón por no haberte dicho esto antes-** ahora su padre era quien comenzó a llorar, Derpy también tenia los ojos llorosos e incrédula ante la verdad, pero Dark se acero a sus familia.

**-y ustedes…siempre serán…mis padres…y tu siempre serás mi hermana**- a Dark se la caían unas lagrimas pero aun así tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, su hermana y padres no evitaron el momento y se dieron un fuerte abrazo familiar acogidos en la oscuridad de esa cueva.

_En otro lado:_

En la misma zona de celdas donde estaba encerrado Dark, pero mucho mas al fondo mas bien justo en el fondo, en una jaula se encontraba una estatua de roca de una criatura extraña, cuerpo alargado, patas alas y cuernos de diferentes criaturas pero cabeza de un poni o algo parecido a uno.

**-Tw…Twiligth estas segura de que esto…ffufufuf funcionara**- afuera de esa jaula el grupo de las 6 ponis guardianes de los elementos de la armonía observando, Flutter Shy como costumbre muy asustada, las demás solos nerviosas.

**-si lo que nos conto Luna es cierto, solo el puede decirnos que paso exactamente hace 3000 años…chicas necesito su valor-** dijo Twiligth con la corona de su elemento de la armonía.

**-cuenta conmigo**- dijo Apple Jack, las demás solos afirmaron con la cabeza, así Twiligth concentrándose uso la magia de los elementos dirigiéndola a esa estatua, provocando un fuerte resplandor.

**-MUUAAAA…ñam ñam…e despertado otra ves…ahora a hacer caos**- la criatura agito sus manos pero sin resultado esperado alguno **-¿Qué pasa?...eh…mi magia, no esta-**

**-basta ya Discordia primero mira donde estas**- la criatura miro a las ponis frente a el.

**-USTEDES…me encierran con sus elementos y ahora me liberan pero sin mis poderes, como las odio-** dijo bastante molesto tras su jaula.

**-no pudimos quitarte tus poderes solos limitártelos…ahora escucha atentamente, si no quieres volver a ser una estatua dinos…¿Qué paso hace 3000 años en la batalla de el Estallido Negro contra Infernus?-**

CONTINUARA…

Proximo capitulo: amigos en caos


	8. Cap 7: Amigos en el caos

Un movimiento arriesgado por querer tener mas pistas, y mas información de la gran batalla de antaño entre Black Stream e Infernus, ninguna de las dos princesas estuvieron ahí para presenciar la culminación de esa contienda por eso necesitaban recurrir a un ser mas antiguo, en este caso el llamado ser del "Caos" Discordia.

**-cuéntanos…cuéntanos todo lo que sepas sobre ellos y como recompensa te liberamos aunque claro tus poderes están limitados muy por debajo de la mitad-** dijo Twiligth en mirada decisiva, en eso Discord se concentro e hizo aparecer una nube rosa que hacia llover chocolate aun ahí dentro del calabozo.

**-GENIAL, aun puedo hacer eso…ok, ¿saben? No son las primeras que me preguntan eso, Celestia me hizo la misma pregunta antes de encerrarme por primera ves con esos odiosos elementos…ok la verdad es…que no se como termino-** solo eso, dejando una mirada confusa en la mirada de los ponis –**me temo que yo llegue a gobernar a este país y sus miserables 400 ponis que quedaban casi 250 años después de ese suceso, lo único que supe fue lo que me contaron los ponis, información que paso de generación a generación, lo único que me dijeron es que los pocos ponis que habían logrado escapar y que iban lejos, vieron un resplandor enorme y enceguecedor, cuando los humos de la batalla se disiparon volvieron y su gigantesca ciudad voladora desaparecio junto con todo rastro de Infernus y el Estallido Negro**- Twiligth puso una mirada frustrada ante esas palabras.

-**RAYOS…esta información no sirvió de nada**- dijo Twiligth en son de derrota.

**-bueno ya cumplí mi parte, cumplan la suya siiii**- dijo Discord queriendo fingir cara de buena gente.

**-primero quiero una respuesta empezando por ¿Cómo burlaron a los guardias?-** al voltear detrás Celestia ya los había descubierto dejándolos a todos mudos –**Twiligth Sparkle…estoy muy, MUY decepcionada de ti por este acto-**

-**princesa yo…-** unas lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en ojos de Twiligth **–es que…queríamos…necesitábamos saber mas y pensé…que el podría decirnos mas la verdad nunca tuve intención de liberarlo-**

**-¿QUE?-** grito Discordia al escuchar eso, Twiligth confeso que no mantendría su palabra –**valla ponis, y a mi me dicen malo…claro solo hago nubes de algodón de azúcar con lluvia de chocolate mientras los otros mandan a familiares a la luna y encierran a sus enemigos en roca-**

**-mantén tu lengua entre los dientes…si Twiligth te a echo un juramento…lo cumplirá pero será responsable de todo lo que agás…y Twiligth…quiero hablar contigo a solas…mas tarde- **Twiligth agacho la mirada sin saber que decir, mientras Celestia habría la jaula de Discordia, este sabia que tenia su magia reducida así que pasando al lado de Celestia este trago saliva con temor ahora.

Regañadas por la princesa las ponis fueron a las afueras de Canterlot mientras Twilgth fue sola a ver a la princesa, quien sabe que pasaría con ella, si la castigaría o algo por el estilo y con Dark fuera con sus padres las ponis solo pudieron esperar que pasara el tiempo hasta saber algo.

**-enserio…nunca creí que la princesa tuviese ese carácter, siempre creí que era alguien muy tranquila, sonriente y…bromista**- dijo Pinkie recostada en el césped de uno de los jardines de la ciudad.

**-es por todo lo que esta pasando…Dark Ligthing, la guerra, y luego que liberásemos a Discordia, mas la carga de ser la gobernante, no es por nada yo también estaría así de frustrada y con derecho a enojarme**- contesto Rarity con un enorme sombrero tapándole el sol –**quien sabe que clase de conversación o regaño este teniendo Twiligth con la princesa-**

Mientras ellas solo podían esperar, por otro lado fue llegando a Canterlot saliendo de las nubes el mismo Dark, aunque ya iba solo sin la compañía de sus padres adoptivos ni de Derpy, cuando aterrizo miro a lo lejos de la dirección de la cual venia, hacia aquel lejano bosque.

"_Flash Back"_

En la cueva donde Dark fue revelado de la verdad que le ocultaron sus padres, este en compañía de los mismo y de Derpy salieron a la luz del sol que les pegaba en la cara, Marina la madre pegaso aun seguía llorando ocultando el rostro para que no la viesen llorar queriendo hacerse la fuerte, Dark se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo a su madre.

**-mamá…ya no llores todo esta bien**- le sonrió tiernamente Dark.

**-Dark, hijo aun no nos has dicho lo que paso…¿Por qué querían ejecutarte?- **su padre lo miro fijo y con seriedad esperando que ahora al haber dicho una gran verdad ellos merecían saber otra.

-**papá te prometo te diré todo, pero yo ahora debo volver a Canterlot…iré a visitarlos luego si puedo…pero por el momento no es bueno que sepan esto…pero lo sabrán**- el padre no vio vacilación en los ojos de Dark entendió que no mentía, el momento de que ellos supieran que el causo una gran destrucción mas que ahora el se estaba preparando para la batalla de su vida.

**-yo debo volver a Pony Ville también tengo asuntos que atender…pero antes Dark prométeme algo…que sin importar que, si ocupas ayuda por favor, acude a mi primero**- su hermano solo asintió con la mirada –**y dile a tu noviecita que aun le tengo echo el ojo encima…no agás comentarios-** tanto los padres como Dark solo pudieron reír, sin mas solo lo vieron alejarse con gran velocidad

"_fin Flash Back"_

Habiendo descubierto algo mas sobre el no ayudaba del todo, se fue durante un par de horas tiempo suficiente para que ya las demás estuviesen preocupadas recordando que se fue sin avisar, así que se encamino a el castillo, ya había volado mucho y estaba cansado por eso decidió ir a pie, llegando cercas de la plaza a las afueras de la fortaleza de la princesa Celestia escucho un escandalo como de gente gritando abucheos acompañado del sonido de cosas siendo arrojadas, así que fue a indagar de que se trataba, alzando vuelo pudo verlo, había muchos ponis lanzando cosas y persiguiendo a Discord por toda la ciudad, el aun con alas por algún motivo no podía volar y huir apenas podía correr de las demás personas que lo lastimaban pero gritándole cosas como "fenómeno", "monstruo", y demás, se podía entender el motivo de ellos, el espíritu del caos libre pero casi tan indefenso como cualquier poni no tenían piedad de el.

**-AUCH OIGAN ¿Qué les pasa?-** indago Discord cubriéndose con una de sus patas de las cosas que lanzaban desde tomates hasta latas y rocas

**-es por que sabemos quien eres monstruo, eres el espíritu del Caos, Discordia quien antes gobernó de cruel manera este país hace milenios, y no dejaremos que vuelvas a hacer de las tuyas como intentaste hace unos meses-** dijo una poni bastante enojada, todos les gritaban por ser diferente aparte del reclamo de sus acciones, cuando un poni quiso lanzar una roca Dark, haciendo alusión a su apellido bajo y pateo el proyectil antes de que le diese a Discord.

**-oye chico quítate de enfrente**- le dijo el unicornio quien había lanzado la roca.

**-le dicen monstruo…puede que sea diferente pero ustedes son los monstruos y unos cobardes, atacándolo en grupo, ¿Por qué no se atreven a hacerlo uno por uno solos eh? Y si tanto les molesta que uno sea diferente…**- les enseño el cuerno de acero dejando serios a varios ponis que se retiraron al escuchar los silbatos de los soldados que cuidaban la ciudad.

**-oye…¿estas bien?-** indago Dark acercándose a Discordia quien se levantaba con los brazos caídos y mirada baja **-¿oye a donde vas?-**

**-déjame en paz o que…¿también quieres lanzarme una roca a la cara?-** fue increíble pero Discord tenia una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-**oye acabo de salvarte de una golpiza al menos deberías decir "gracias" ó "de nada"-** alego el pegaso mientras Discord hizo una nube de chocolate a la ves que se hizo aparecer un vaso para beberla –**se quien eres…eres Discordia…aunque muchos te llaman Discord quitándole el "ia"-**

**-ya deja de seguirme y encima de todo ¿Por qué me ayudas? Tu lo dijiste soy el espíritu del caos deberías temerme y odiarme por lo que e echo-** le contesto mirándolo a los ojos, pero Dark no se reía ni nada, estaba serio ante la situación.

**-por que leí sobre ti…y hay algo que me fije, no hacías nada "malo" en si…es mas a no ser que no me haya fijado nunca mataste a alguien o algo así**- Discord se quedo un poco confuso ante la expresión del chico, hablando con el como si fuese un igual –**no como yo…en solo…solo una noche mate a 114 ponis-**

**-WOW…¿enserio?...ahora que lo noto por que ese cuerno tan extraño, no eres un alicornio o hibrido cualquiera ordinario**- fue cuando Dark ahora el fue quien agacho la mirada.

No haciendo el cuento largo, se pusieron a caminar los dos juntos pese a que escuchaban los constante viboreos e insultos de los demás, despreciándolos por ser diferentes, sin embargo la conversación de Dark sobre lo que el era y lo que hizo hicieron sentir a Discord algo que quizás nunca sintió, alguien con quien charlar el mismo se preguntaba "¿es esto un amigo?" pero también sintió pena ante el relato de Dark el descubrir pronto que eres un monstruo y que ahora estas cargando con mas de un centenar de vidas en tu espalda cuando aunque hiciste difícil la vida a muchos por casi 2000 años o mas a muchos otros seres vivos Discordia recordó que enserio nunca mato a nadie, finalmente se detuvieron en una banca a descansar.

**-bueno…esa es la historia, tengo sangre de algún demonio dentro de mi…y ahora debo enmendarlo**- pero vio que Discord aunque le ponía atención a la platica seguía bebiendo chocolate **–oye…¿eso sabe bien?-**

**-es chocolate mira prueba**- le apareció un vaso con la bebida pero Dark se quedo algo extrañado **-¿Qué ocurre? Pruébalo-**

**-eso quisiera pero…¿como lo sostengo? Tengo cascos y…aun no dominio bien esta cosa, la primera ves que quise mover algo que de echo fue hoy le hice un agujero de 7 metros a una pared del castillo**- Discord no evito reírse ante la cara y el tono del chico en cuestión –**oye no te burles-**

**-perdón pero jeje…es fácil mira…solo pídele que se mueve a donde tu quieres y como tu quieres, si le pides que se mueva rápido lo ara rápido ¿entiendes?-** Dark miro a su extraño acompañante y este le tenia una sonrisa, por algún motivo para la fama que tenia de tramposo esa sonrisa era de confianza, Dark cerro los ojos respirando profundo, tras unos segundos se vio a su cuerno con el brillo que tenia con la roca **–eso…con calma enano**- cuando el vaso se cubrió de una energía roja hasta que comenzó a levitar –**eso, eso eso es…ya lo tienes**- entonces Dark habrio los ojos pudiendo contemplar como la bebida se movía a su voluntad.

**-no es posible lo hice…pero…YUJUUU LO HICE**- movió el vaso de un lado a otro frenándolo y demás sin derramar una gota **–WOW…eres mejor maestro que Twiligth gracias Discord-**

**-ya basta con lo de Discord, o Discordia llámame "Zoka"…ese es mi verdadero nombre-** Dark lo miro con una amplia sonrisa.

**-ok…gracias Zoka…ahora…espera un minuto ¿seguro si es chocolate verdad?-** lo miro como acusadoramente no valla a ser que de ultima instancia se lo haya convertido a lodo o a algo peor pero Zoka solo puedo carcajearse asegurándole que todo estaba bien y como si fuesen compadres chocaron bazos y se empinaron la bebida dulce –**wow…es el mejor chocolate que e probado en mi vida-**

**-no reparo en gastos…o en magia para algo barato**- ambos juntos solo pudieron seguir riendo ante eso, entonces Discord ó Zoka, en todo sus años nunca se sintió feliz de ser alguien mas del montón por decirlo así, pero en si tener a alguien que lo escuche y que se divierta con el, una sensación nueva.

**-Dark…¿Qué haces con Discordia?-** interrumpiendo sus risas apareció Twiligth quien se veía normal, sin tener el aspecto de alguien recién regañado pese que a Dark tampoco sabia que ella se metió en apuros.

**-TWILIGTH, TWILIGTH MIRA ESTO-** Dark comenzó a hacer malabares usando su magia con un puño de rocas y el cuerno brillando –**mira…¿puedes creerlo? Y se lo debo a ti y a Zoka**- pero entonces sintió algo extraño, de repente Dark se sostuvo de la cabeza y se tiro al suelo quejándose de una molestia, ahí llegaron tanto Zoka como Twiligth a auxiliarle, notaron que el cuerno sacaba unas pocas chispas como de electricidad, cuando Dark abrió los ojos justo como en la ocasión de la roca sus ojos estaban brillando después comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

**-eso fue estupendo pero recuerda que debes tranquilizarte, no avances muy rápido**- le dijo Twiligth mientras Zoka lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie –**y tu…¿Por qué lo ayudas? ¿Desde cuando eres tan gentil o humilde?**- indago viendo la amable acción de Zoka quien no supo que contestar mas bien se quedo confundido.

**-es por que es mi amigo…- **la palabra de Dark quien sabe si son siempre tan impredecibles o impactantes pero dejaron tanto al espíritu del caos como a la unicornio morada perplejos –**es normal que los amigos se ayuden ¿o no?-** miro con una sonrisa a Zoka, la mirada del pegaso negro era cálida, honesta y reflejaba confianza, pero era Zoka quien no supo que contestar.

No se quedaron conversando si no que mas bien fueron en búsqueda de las otras ponis, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlas pero no quizás como querían, Pinkie y Rarity como una ves anterior con un dragón dejaron el suelo lleno de dibujos de juegos de "gato", Applejack recostada durmiendo con el sombrero tapándole la cara, Fluttershy queriendo alcanzar a una familia de conejitos, y Rainbow dormida en una nube panza arriba, se ve que cada una tuvo una forma distinta de matar el tiempo, cuando un "ejem" de Twiligth termino por captar su atención, comprensiblemente y con entusiasmo recibieron a su amiga.

-**TWILIGTH…¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo te castigara? Dinos algo yaaaaaaaaa**- le dijo Pinkie Pie en sus tonos exagerados como era costumbre de ella.

**-ok…tuvimos una charla pero eso ya no importa…volvemos a Pony Ville, ahí continuara tu entrenamiento Dark pero cuando logres aprender un nivel mas avanzado volveremos a Canterlot para pasar a un nuevo nivel que la princesa tiene planeado por decirlo así-** les dijo con una sonrisa leve, por lo que las otras captaron que no hubo mucho problema.

-**YUJU…volvemos a casa, ya extraño mi cama de nubes-** dijo Rainbow en su tono alegre pero recargada en un costado de Dark ambos mirándose con el afecto de cualquiera pareja de enamorados.

**-y yo necesito ver a Apple Bloom, la pobre esta destrozada por lo de la abuela, además de que seguro Big Makintosh a de estar molesto y trabajando como asno-** solo soltaron unas pequeñas risas.

**-muy bien…pero el viene con nosotros**- dijo Dark señalando a Zoka haciendo que las demás dejaran salir un "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?" –**es un buen amigo y como le dije a Twiligth no somos tan diferentes, se podría decir que…nos entendemos además me gusta el chocolate que hace-**

**-espera…¿estas diciendo, que después de solo hablar conmigo un par de horas ya confías en mi?- **el espíritu del caos estaba perplejo e incrédulo ante esas reacciones.

**-ammm…si, confió en ti, hace rato me ayudaste y yo te ayude, además me caes bien ó ¿tu no confías en mi?...además todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad a la ves del derecho a tener un amigo y ser feliz-** esas palabras quizás conmovieron el corazón de Zoka, durante siglos o milenios hizo difícil la vida de muchos e increíblemente después de eso alguien le estaba dando su amistad y como dijo Dark una oportunidad de ser feliz.

**-snif…gracias chico, quiero decir…Dark**- dijo con un puchero dejando salir algo las risas de burla de las ponis –**USTEDES NO SE ACOSTUMBREN AUN NO E OLVIDADO LO QUE ME HICIERON…claro yo las puse unas contra otras pero…¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE DUELE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA?...¿o el estar encerrado en roca sin poder ir al baño?-** solo se les salieron otras risas **–es enserio-**

**-bien…jeje, partimos mañana temprano vayan a descansar ó agan lo que deban hacer y hasta luego yo le dejare una nota a la princesa, Dark me enseño algo acerca de la amistad- **le dijo Twiligth con una amplia sonrisa.

**-¿a si?...¿que fue?-** indago Rainbow junto a su amado de color negro.

"_que a veces tener un amigo que te comprende y entiende y mas aun que sabe por lo que pasas te puede ayudar a ser mejor persona y no sentirte solo demostrando lo bueno ó lo importante que es tener a un amigo a tu lado"_

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capitulo: Memorias en la melodía


	9. Cap 8: Memorias en la Melodia parte 1

_**Comentarios del autor:**_ primero que nada gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, ahora aclarare varios temas, el primero que no esperen mucho "relleno" o "filler" en este fanfic yo voy directo al tema hasta pronto llegar a la batalla contra Infernus, tenia unas ideas como poner un capitulo especial de "la gala del galope" como una escena romántica entre Dark y Rainbow, solo lo are si ustedes me la piden, luego el nombre de Discord "Zoka" tiene un "por que", que luego lo are saber, pero aparte un aviso, en una semana del 21 al 29 me voy de vacaciones, así que tratare de la siguiente semana dejarles capitulo nuevo por que se quedaran sin capitulo casi dos semanas, sin mas GRACIAS POR LEER.

_**Segundo comentario**_: este capitulo va rápido en varias cosas pero se compone en el segundo, ya verán por que

Aun de noche con todos los ponis dormidos en la ciudad capital de Equestria se encontraban ubicadas en un balcón de una de las torres del castillo las 6 ponis de la armonía mirando detenidamente hacia la torre principal de la princesa Celestia quien tenia las luces apagadas, solo Twiligth y Rarity estaban bien despiertas poniendo atención, las demás solos estaban aun adormecidas.

**-y ¿Qué dices que va a pasar?-** indago Apple Jack con un bostezo enorme.

_-es lunes, y los lunes en Canterlot son famosos por que la princesa levanta el sol a la ves que canta una hermosa canción, muchos ponis vienen de lejos solo para ver esto y pensé que seria bueno que ustedes lo vieran-_ contesto la unicornio morada sonriendo, cuando ve que una luz se enciende en la torre de la princesa –**ya va ya va**- las demás terminaron de despertarse, mirando por el mismo balcón de ellas notaron que muchos ponis asomaban la cara por sus ventanas ó salían de sus casas para apreciar la escena.

**-quisiera que Dark viese esto conmigo pero nunca despierta con nada hasta que no sale el sol- **efectivamente, mirando dentro de la habitación Dark seguía bien dormido.

**-bueno…al menos estamos nosotras- contesto Rarity -¿Qué clase de canción es?-**

**-es la que siempre toca-** volteando a otro lado, encima de ellas estaba la princesa Luna recostada en una nube –**ella la llama "el ultimo arrullo" es la canción que le tocaba a su hijo siempre…a sido una forma de recordar el dolor pero a la ves aliviarlo, y esto se convirtió en un hobby para ella al igual que una tradición de los ponis salir a escuchar la canción, "una buena forma de empezar la semana" según dicen…miren ya salió-**

Las ponis miraron como se abrió la puerta del balcón donde la princesa ya tenia un piano listo como si todo alrededor estuviese esperando su canto hubo un silencio total, ni grillos, ni el viento nada, entonces el cuerno de la princesa comenzó a brillar poco a poco (.com/watch?v=GL5ex0SfPjA) hasta que finalmente comenzó a tocar el piano pero usando lo que llamaban "la vos real de Canterlot" pero en un tono suave que se podía escuchar en toda la enorme ciudad, a la ves que un pequeño brillo se alzaba como un pilar hacia el horizonte, las ponis ahí presentes mas aparte los mismos residentes de Canterlot cerraban los ojos disfrutando aquella hermosa canción.

Aun la hermosa canción llego a los oídos del hijo de las pesadillas, el mismo Dark podía escuchar la canción, no estaba soñando con nada, sus propios oídos solo apreciaban la suave y hermosa melodía que la sentía como un arrullo, pero luego un sueño o algo mas se manifestó en su mente donde veía a una criatura o ser de blanco color sin poder distinguir su rostro ni nada mas, todo estaba borroso pero solo escuchaba como si la canción viniese de ese ser, en su mente el se indagaba o le preguntaba _"¿Quién eres?"_ sin obtener respuesta aquella sombra de blanco color solo seguía con el canto, aunque notaba algo, aquella visión estaba como recostado y el como si estuviese recostado en aquel ser, sabiendo que no lo tocaba su cuerpo se _estremecía como de un sentimiento de calidez pero a la ves nostálgico, aun así el seguía insistiendo "por favor dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te veo en mis sueños?"_ llego un punto en que el lo deseo tanto saber quien era que la imagen se aclaro, no pudo creer lo que vio en ese sueño se trataba de la princesa Celestia, ahí era ella cantando con una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa de lo mas hermoso que se pudo imaginar pero fue casi al instante que la vio que el Pegaso negro se despertó de golpe.

**-¿pero que?...-** entonces se fio que sus amigas estaban en el balcón viendo a la princesa cantar **-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué hacia la princesa en mi sueño?-** sin embargo Rainbow se dio cuenta de que Dark estaba despierto así que fue con el con emoción.

**-Dark amor ven mira…debes escuchar esta canción, es hermosa**- lo llevo con las demás donde pudo seguir apreciando la canción y de ahí viendo el rostro de la princesa se dio cuenta de que si, efectivamente era ella quien cantaba en su sueño **–es hermoso…verdad…¿Dark? ¿Qué te ocurre?- **Rainbow noto que su amado tenia la mirada perpleja pero luego volvió en si al oír las palabras de Rainbow a su lado.

**-eh ¿Qué?...no nada estoy bien solo que…bueno…me quede maravillado de la hermosa música y el ver salir el sol es todo- **le dio una sonrisa tan buena que no parecía falsa así que Rainbow se recargo en el mientras Dark la rodeaba con su ala en un abrazo apreciando lo que quedaba de la canción hasta que esta termino con el sol en lo alto del cielo.

La princesa terminada su temprana labor miro al cielo a la ves que una brisa fresca le refrescaba a cara y sacudía su crin, así ella entro a sus aposentos otra ves de este modo se pudo apreciar como Canterlot comenzaba sus rutinas en aquella mañana de lunes.

**-ya la había escuchado cantar antes…¿a que es hermosa verdad?-** indago Rainbow a sus amigas.

**-muy hermoso, quisiera que mi hermana Sweetie Bell la oyese, también tiene una hermosa vos- **contesto Rarity maravillada ante tal espectáculo.

**-oigan nomas "alguien" se quedo dormido**- voltearon dentro de la habitación y en una hamaca colgada del techo estaba Zoka roncando y con las patas colgando fuera de la hamaca **– ¿lo despertamos y lo dejamos ahí? Ó ¿vamos a desayunar y volvemos por el?-** optaron por la segunda opción dejando al espíritu del caos aun durmiendo como un bebe.

Paso solo una hora pero aun así Zoka estaba durmiendo, uno pensaría que se ve mal de alguien que a dormido encerrado en roca por mas de un milenio…o unos meses después de que se libero la ultima ves, sin embargo un almohadazo lo despertó haciéndolo caer de la hamaca de culo y en una forma cómica.

**-hey ¿Qué pasa no tengo derecho a dormir una siesta?-** miro y ahí estaban las ponis

–**oye ya despierta, nos vamos a Pony Ville en media hora, nos vemos afuera**- le dijo Twiligth, y como si no tuviese miedo a una diabetes o si no se aburriese como típico se puso a beber el chocolate que el hacia, pero cuando quiso avanzar Pinkie Pie le arrimo una jarra como para 3 litros y una cara de suplica (parecida al gato de shrek) Zoka chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una nube que le lleno la jarra de chocolate a la poni rosa este se fue caminando con mirada que se podría interpretar en _"¿Por qué a mi?"_

En el baño de la habitación, mientras los demás solo seguían acomodando y recogiendo sus cosas Dark estaba lavándose la cara, acumulando agua en el lavamanos para luego ahí sumergir su rostros y sacarlo después, pero su mente aun seguía con la contienda de lo que vio en su sueño, no se le podía olvidar por nada, fue claro el rostro de Celestia pero ¿Por qué? Era su duda, antes el sabia quien era, hijo de dos pegasos, para luego saber "lo que el era" que resulto ser hijo de una pesadilla, pero ahora tras la revelación de sus padres y este sueño ahora tenia una nueva duda "¿Quién demonios es el entonces?" pero entonces miro lentamente al espejo de baño que tenia enfrente, y pudo ver lo mismo de antes, la sombra con ojos rojos ahí estaba, Dark miraba a otro lado no queriendo verla.

**-ss…se que…quizás quieres que te vea…pero no quiero, te tengo miedo…mucho miedo pero si puedes, por favor dime ¿Quién soy?...por favor…dímelo**- con temor incluso temblando poco a poco miro hacia el espejo, hasta que tuvo enfrente a la sombra, esta no se movía ni decía nada, hasta que Dark noto algo, cuando el movía sus orejas esa sombra las movía de igual manera, así que para terminarse de dar cuenta acerco su casco a su cara y la sombra hizo lo mismo solo que su pata estaba envuelta en llamas, todo movimiento que Dark hacia ese ser lo hacia, era obvio, era su reflejo, era el, con frustración y enojo dio un fuerte grito clavando su cuerno de acero en el espejo haciéndolo mil pedazos, el ruido no paso desapercibido y las ponis entraron al baño solo para ver a Dark llorando y el espejo roto, Rainbow llego para ser la primera en verlo sujetando su rostro.

**-Dark…Dark amor, ¿Qué paso?...¿que te pasa?-** se pudo ver en los ojos de la pegaso que estaba asustada y preocupada por el, mientras Rarity reparaba el espejo con su magia.

**-pero ¿Qué paso? Nomas oímos tu grito y el ruido del espejo al romperse…¿Qué paso?**- Dark entonces miro al espejo otra ves, la sombra ahí seguía.

**-ch…chicas háganme un favor…vean mi reflejo y díganme que ven**- hicieron lo que les pidió, miraron su reflejo en el espejo pero no había nada raro.

**-pues…te ves tu mismo, no hay nada de anormal- **dijo Apple Jack, pero el podía seguir viendo eso.

**-Dark…por favor dime…¿Qué te pasa?-** Dark entonces miro a Rainbow, no paso mucho para que ahora el fuese quien estallara a llorar ocultando su cara entre los brazos de Rainbow quien no dudaba en abrazarlo –**ya tranquilo todo esta bien-**

**-NO…NO ESTA BIEN**- dijo mientras seguía llorando –**QUIEN SOY…YA NO SE QUIEN SOY…yo…yo me miro y no me reconozco, no me veo a mi veo a una sombra, a un monstruo**- volteo de nuevo y en lugar de verse a si mismo siendo abrazado por su amada de colores veía como ella mas bien abrazaba a ese oscuro, ya no había duda, "eso" era el mismo, su reflejo, su sombra, su verdadero yo un ser oscuro, pero entonces sin aviso alguno Rainbow le dio un fuerte golpe con su pata a modo de bofetada **–AUCH…OYE…oh pero-** Rainbow estaba con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro casi como cataratas.

**-no…no eres un monstruo, tu eres tu y nada mas, ya te lo dije, eres Dark Ligthing el…el pegaso de quien yo…yo me enamore, y te dije que me dejes estar contigo…déjame ayudarte a llevar esa carga y ese miedo…me dijiste que soy "tu luz de cada mañana" ahora déjame ser la luz de tus sombras, o si no…solo déjame estar a tu lado**- sus amigas ahí presentes quedaron atónitas pero solo sonrieron ante las palabras de su amiga que siempre era la mas dura mostrando su lado amoroso con unas muy buenas palabras de aliento, Pinkie Pie se le salió un "_awww que romanti…"_ cuando Twiligth mejor le tapo la boca, Dark entonces se le ocurrió mirar al espejo y como siempre su oscura figura estaba ahí en lugar de su reflejo.

**-gracias…-** dijo ante eso, luego mirando a Rainbow con una sonrisa –**gracias por…no tengo idea de que pero tienes razón, yo soy yo y lo dije antes, no puedo escapar a eso…pero esto sigue persiguiéndome…no se como podre vivir con esto-** entonces Rainbow se le acerco y como un detalle de afecto entra las criaturas se daban un frote amoroso entre sus rostros.

**-lo lograremos…juntos**- Dark le regreso el detalle a su compañera y amada, pero ahí presente Twiligth agacho la mirada ante esa situación, pero ¿Por qué?

Se llego la hora y todos estaban presentes en la plaza donde un carruaje tirado por los pegasos de Celestia iba a llevar a las ponis que no volaban de regreso a Pony Ville, aunque ahí haciéndose el payaso estaba Zoka con una vestimenta de camisa Hawaiana y unas bermudas, con gorra y lentes de sol, sin embargo la mirada de "¬¬"con todos ahí presentes lo hizo solo poner cara larga, chasquera los dedos para que su vestimenta desapareciera con un balbuceo que se podría interpretar en _"¿Qué uno no se puede divertir?"_

**-bien…es hora, vámonos**- lo que eran las ponis que no podían volar se subieron en los carruajes, mientras que Dark, Rainbow, Zoka y Flutter Shy alzaban vuelo junto a los demás.

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos cuando ya estaban sobrevolando la villa listos a aterrizar en ella, vieron que las reparaciones ya estaban siendo terminadas, pero también Dark pudo ver desde lo alto el bosque, la gran cantidad de aquel paisaje reducido a cenizas, parecía que ahí estuvo el dedo de Dios por que no había nada, solo cenizas y tierra quemada, ni siquiera algún árbol chamuscado, nada, no obstante al bajar los ponis ahí presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a los demás aterrizar, uno pensaría que estarían viendo a Discordia, pero no, sus miradas acusadoras estaban posadas en el pegaso negro, en Dark Ligthing, sin entender todo bien se podía escuchar sus balbuceos de todos ellos.

**-hay mas alegría en un cementerio**- dijo Zoka mirando el ambiente tan amargado de la villa que antes solía estar lleno de vida.

**-amm…yo iré a mi tienda a darle de comer a Opalo, Twiligth si ves a Spike dile que "gracias" por cuidarlo mientras no estaba**- dijo Rarity saliendo en dirección a su tienda de sastre.

**-en ese caso iré a la biblioteca pero luego iré a ver a Zekora…tengan cuidado, nos vemos esta tarde para seguir con las practicas**- Twiligth salió despidiéndose de los demás, asi cada uno comenzó como dirían "_aquí se rompió una taza"_ cada uno comenzó a separarse a diferentes lados.

**-amm, bueno Rainbow ve a casa yo debo ir a ver a mi hermana y decirle que estoy aquí**- Rainbow le dio un beso en la mejilla con una leve y tierna sonrisa.

**-te esperare...-** el asintió con la mirada y termino por dividirse también, Zoka se termino viendo solo con todos los ponis ahora mirándolo a el.

**-HEY DARK ESPERA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ**- termino por irse con el.

En otro lado, mas correcto en Sweet Apple Acres la granja de la familia Apple, el hermano mayor de Apple Jack estaba jalando enormes carretas con una gran carga de manzanas para dejarlas en lo que parecía un contenedor, solo para ir de nuevo a seguir recogiendo manzanas el solo, cuando creyó escuchar unos pasos cercas de donde el estaba haciendo que se pusiera en guardia.

**-aa…aguarda…soy yo**- detrás de un árbol salio Flutter Shy –**¿tiempo sin vernos e Mac?**- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

**-oh, eres tu pequeña…si estas aquí significa que Apple Jack ya volvió uff que bien, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí**- contesto siguiendo tumbando manzanas –**¿y que te trae por aquí?-**

**-¿aun lo ignoras? O mejor…¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos ignorándonos?**- el enorme pony rojo se quedo parado ante las palabras de esa pony pegaso.

**-yo…yo no se que decir, y ahora estoy muy ocupado…mi abuela esta muerta, y mi hermana pequeña aun no lo supera…Apple Bloom apenas quiere comer…ahora toda la responsabilidad cae en mis hombros…eeeyup tengo mucho mas trabajo ahora-** solo pudo contestar eso.

**-ASH…siempre es lo mismo contigo…siempre estas ocupado como para atender a quienes les importas, en lugar de que estuvieras al lado de tu hermana menor ayudándola a superar este dolor estas aquí trabajando como una mula…el gran Big MacIntosh heredero legitimo de Sweet Apple Acres, no hay huerto que el no pueda manejar pero es un idiota tratándose de los sentimientos de los demás**- Mac no creyo lo que escucho y cuando se dio la media vuelta, Flutter Shy tenia grandes lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, frunciendo el seño pero en su mirar habia también bastante tristeza –**idiota-** solo pudo salir volando.

**-FLUTTER SHY ESPERA no te…vallas…hay no**- solo la pudo ver alejarse, y sin mas solo siguió trabajando en el huerto.

En una de las casas de la villa, Dark en compañía de Zoka llamaron a la puerta, se escucharon unos pasos junto con una dulce vos que avisaba ir a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrieron, una pequeña unicornio de pelaje gris azulado, melena y ojos amarillos apareció.

-**ups…me equivoque de casa perdón niña**- Dark se quiso retirar pensando que se equivoco cuando.

**-¿tu eres mi tio Dark?-** entonces el pegaso negro se detuvo contestando un leve "si…" –**wow…mi mama me conto mucho de ti, pasa ella no tarda en llegar fue a comprar las cosas para la cena-** la pequeña hizo pasar tanto a Dark como a Zoka a la casa –**yo me llamo Dinky-**

**-¿Dinky?...¿eres hija de mi hermana Derpy?**- indago Dark.

**-SIIII-** contesto alegremente –**mi mama me cuenta muchas cosas de ti, ven quiero enseñarte mi cuarto**- empujaba desde atrás a Dark cuando…

**-¿Dark?...¿Dinky?-** se trataba de la misma Derpy que apareció asi nomas detrás de Dark provocándole un pequeño susto, la pequeña unicornio se lanzo a recibirla –**veo que ya se conocieron-**

**-iba a mostrarle al tío Dark mi habitación**- contesto Dinky con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-luego será hijita, tu tío y yo queremos hablar un momento…por que no llevas a esa amm…"quimera" contigo mejor**- dejando a Zoka con cara de "WTF" entonces Dinky lo jalaba, Dark le hacia señas de que fuera, Zoka solo pudo acceder hasta que se retiraron de ahí dejando a Derpy y su hermano solos.

**-ambos sabemos que no es tu hija…-** dijo Dark mirando seriamente a Derpy.

**-si…lo es, es mi hija y de nadie mas…-** el comentario de su hermano a la pegaso gris no le hizo nada de gracia.

**-cuéntame ¿Qué paso?...-** Derpy mientras ponía las bolsas con despensa en la mesa luego miro a Dark seriamente aun con sus ojos chuecos.

**-lo are…pero entonces tu me dirás lo que me as estado ocultando**- Dark acepto –**su madre, quien la concibió falleció…yo llegue a entregar el correo al hospital cuando eso paso…pero la vi, se parecía mucho a mi, en los ojos, su crin y el pelaje…el verla sola, sin nadie quien la quisiera me conmovió, hable con el Dr. Hooves para que me ayudara a hacer los papeles de adopción y…aquí esta, ella es mi hija ahora, nunca pensé que por ser torpe y con ojos feos pudiese encontrar pareja para formar una familia…pero Celestia me a bendecido con la oportunidad de tener una hija, una linda y tierna sonrisa que me reciba al llegar a casa…y ella es mi motivo de luchar, es mi razón de vivir, incluso cuando ella crezca y entienda por su propia razón de que no soy su madre si me desprecia no sentiré tristeza ni vergüenza por que la crie y logre hacerla una pony de provecho**- Derpy oculto su mirada para ocultar unas lagrimas, Dark se acerco sonriéndole un poco.

-**Derpy Derpy Derpy, no eres fea ni nada por el estilo así que no te menosprecies con lo de conseguir pareja, incluso creo que tu hija cuando crezca no te despreciara ¿o acaso yo desprecie a mama y papa al saber que no son mis padres?**- Derpy miro a su hermano contestándole una sonrisa, sabiendo que tenia razón pero luego su sonrisa cambio a una mirada seria, era hora entonces de que Dark cumpliera su parte del trato.

Se sentaron a conversar, el pegaso negro tomaba aire para poder explicar con claridad que es lo que estaba pasando, empezó con lo del incidente del corcel negro, aquella bestia de colosal poder que causo la muerte de tantos, en lo que el se convertía, lo de la guerra, y luego lo de "las pesadillas" todo se fue en una larga platica donde Derpy no interrumpía pero a cada frase que daba la pegaso gris habría mas la boca incrédula, sus ojos chuecos estaban fijos y como cuando uno esta asustado las pupilas se hacían pequeñas a la ves que temblaban, hasta que final todo termino con la petición de Celestia, el entrenamiento de Dark para enfrentar a Infernus en menos de un año.

**-ósea…que…aquel corcel negro, el que venció al dragón hace unos días y el que…el que ataco Pony Ville ¿eras tu?-** ahora una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de Derpy, Dark agacho las orejas y también la cabeza.

**-estas ahora si en derecho a odiarme tras saber esto…por eso te dije, no era bueno que lo supieras pero ya lo sabes-** sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa recibiendo un abrazo de Derpy.

-**no importa, tu lo dijiste siempre seremos hermanos, no importa ya lo que paso se quedo atrás pero…¿Por qué les ocultaste algo tan importante a mama y papa? También tienen derecho a saber-**

**-y lo aran te lo prometo pero aun no es tiempo, ya sufrieron bastante el saber que me iban a querer cortar la cabeza…UPS se hace tarde, perdón Derpy debo irme, vendré luego…ahora deja voy a despedirme de mi sobrina y traer a Zoka…¿han estado muy tranquilos no te parece?-** se miraron los dos juntos encaminándose a la habitación de la pequeña donde escuchaban unas risas y una conversación, cuando abrieron la puerta de reojo vieron a Zoka con un vestido improvisado, sentado de trasero a pies de una mesita de juguete jugando al te con la pequeña.

**-¿quiere mas te señora fea?-** pregunto Dinky mientras alrededor de la mesa había mas peluches sentados.

**-uy si comadrita gracias que amable**- dijo Zoka con una hermosa sonrisa estirando la taza para que Dinky le sirviera ms te sosteniendo la tetera de plástico con la boca, cuando escucharon un "pffff"

-**eh…¿Qué?-** entonces el espíritu del caos miro a la puerta y pudo ver que los miraban, entonces ya descubierto Dark se tiro a reír sujetándose del estomago y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos **–HEY…esto no es lo que…DEJA DE REIRTE CARAJO-**

**-HAY ME DUELE DUELE DUELE…NO…NO PUEDO RESPIRARA JAJAJAJAJA…Y TU QUE "SEÑORA FEA" JAJAJAJAJA- **Zoka se miro, y de un manaso se quito el sombrero de mujer que le puso Dinky a la ves que sonrojado –**perdón pero…ppppffffffffffffff JAJAJAJAJAJA**- Dark rodaba en el suelo de la risa sin poder contenerla, entonces Zoka puso una mirada maliciosa.

**-ahora que recuerdo en el juego hace falta un bebe**- chasqueo los dedos, y por arte de su magia aun limitada le apareció un pañal, un gorrito y un chupón a Dark, mas aparte una cuna a su tamaño –**mira comadrita ya tenemos bebe para jugar-**

**-si es cierto, ahora podremos cambiarle el pañal**- contesto la unicornio, Dark estaba con la mirada tipo "-_-" ante la broma, Derpy solo dejo salir una carcajada y fue a abrazar a su niña.

**-ya basta hijita, el tio Dark debe irse**- le dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña.

**-awww ¿enserio? ¿volveras tio Dark?-** entonces Zoka chasqueo una ves mas y le desaparecio la ropa ridícula ahora el aguantándose la risa.

-**seguro sobrina, pero ahora la "señora fea" y yo debemos irnos**- no fue larga la despedida

Pero en el camino, tanto como Dark y su amigo Zoka iban insultándose a cada rato con "señora fea" "bebé" una y otra ves mientras caminaban por Pony Ville, no obstante no muy lejos de ahí pero en el bosque Ever Free, dentro de un árbol grande adaptado a modo de casa tribal, con mascaras de madera con logos extraño, dentro había un enorme caldero burbujeante, y una zebra con la compañía de la misma unicornio morada Twiligth, la zebra estaba leyendo un libro que al parecer le dio Twiligth hasta que después lo cerro.

**-interesante esto de "las pesadillas" ya había escuchado rumores así, en mi tierra los llamamos "demonios con cascos"…¿pero por que me enseñas esto?-** no haciendo el cuento largo, Twiligth también se dio tiempo de contarle a la zebra todo lo de ese libro, los incidentes de Dark, la guerra y el enemigo que los acecha, Infernus –**todo esto es intrigante…enviare un mensaje a mi tierra lejana, para ver si pueden ayudar, están a dos semanas de viaje si es que aceptan**- Zecora tomo una bolsa con unos polvos los cuales arrojo al caldero, este origino una nube de humo mientras ella recitaba un cantico en lenguaje extraño hasta que finalmente una fracción de esa nube salio volando hacia el sur –**si hay algo que no niego es que conosco algo de magia, pero no soy una bruja…lo digo por los viejos rumores que decían de mi-**

**-te lo agradezco mucho Zecora…sin embargo, lo que daría por mas información, quisiera saber…que es lo que pasara o puede pasar ¿si en verdad hay esperanza para Equestria?-** Zecora entonces camino hacia un baúl con muchas cosas, entre ellas había un libro negro bastante polvoriento, como que tenia mucho que no lo habrían **-¿y eso?-**

**-el libro…de los muertos…no te asustes, este libro contiene hechizos que te permiten comunicarte con el mas allá mas no con seres en especifico…en mi tierra creemos en que los espíritus nos guiaran ya que ellos saben lo que esta por venir se podría decir que tienen una perspectiva o leve visión del futuro…si quieres saber lo que puede acontecer…indagar en este libro debemos…preparare todo…debes saber antes que saber el futuro es peligroso, muchos se vuelven locos…¿entiendes?-**

**-creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirme, y e visto lo suficiente como para caer en la locura**- Zecora termino sonriendo ante la fuerte voluntad de la pony, así que comenzó a sacar varias cosas, retiro el caldero para dejar la fogata libre, luego alrededor puso varias hojas de distintos tipos de plantas haciendo un circulo amplio, uno en nuestro mundo diría que es un ritual satánico.

**-ven…entra al circulo conmigo y pase lo que pase, no salgas del circulo**- Twiligth entro al circulo, mientras Zecora abrió el libro en una pagina, entonces lanzo unos polvos al fuego el cual se torno en color verde –**espíritus…escuchen el llamado de nosotros los vivos, en estos tiempo de locura una amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros…por favor imploramos nos muestren una visión del futuro-**

Del fuego se alzo una columna de humo verde la cual comenzó a rodea a Twiligth y a su amiga zebra en una esfera de magia, la esfera comenzó a cerrarse para luego convertirse en algo mas, Twiligth pudo ver algo, se veía fuego, explosiones una gran destrucción, también podía escuchar gritos, y una visión de Pony Ville siendo reducida a cenizas con las casas quemándose y derribandose, luego también la misma ciudad de Canterlot en llamas con las torres derribándose, ponys que iban huyendo pero en su camino grandes bestias se interponían, era obvio que se trataba de dragones los cuales no dudaban en lanzar una llamarada para eliminar a los ponys, la visión cambio muy bruscamente a Canterlot donde se veía ahí tirada la corona de la princesa Celestia pero manchada en sangre, la respiración de Twiligth se agitaba por que eso se podía interpretar en que Celestia perecería en combate o que no había esperanza de victoria, luego una pata con garras se puso encima de la corona para hacerla trizas, entonces Twiligth lo pudo ver, aunque solo su sombra, los cuernos hacia adelante como toro, ojos tan rojos que parecían sangre mas luego un rugido ensordecedor, Twilgth vio a Infernus.

Entonces detrás de el dragón se escucharon unos relinchidos, a unos cuantos metros, vio una sombra negra con unos ojos rojos también muy intensos, y supo también de quien se trataba, pues tenia forma de corcel, con alas y aquel cuerno curvado imposible de olvidar mas aparte las patas envueltas en fuego con una exhalación que sacaba llamas de la nariz, Infernus y el corcel se miraron frente a frente, cuando entonces tomaron carrera uno contra el otro causando una explosión que termino la visión, Twiligth estaba tirada en el piso, con Zecora al frente de ella pero la esfera de energía del hechizo de aquel libro aun seguía rodeándolos.

**-yo se lo que viste…también lo vi Twiligth…eso es lo que asecha a este reino y al mundo entero…ese destino no se puede evitar**- Twiligth recupero la respiración poco a poco hasta reincorporarse.

**-Zecora…ósea que Dark e Infernus si van a pelear…viste también la corona de la princesa…pero dime…¿hay forma de saber como terminara todo?-** Zecora se mantenía seria ante esa pregunta.

**-por eso el hechizo no a terminado…observa-**

Se volvió a mostrar otra visión ante Twiligth, se vio a Equestria completamente destruida, los bosques y ríos secos, los ponys estaban dentro de unas cuevas que salían de varios lados, cargando carros llenos de gemas y demás piedras preciosas, en la visión reconoció a una pony, Rarity con heridas y trabajando mientras recibía azotes de la cola de un dragón a modo de látigo, ordenándoles trabajar mas, luego vio al dragón incrédula de lo que vio, no sabia si era el mismo u otro, pero era igual si no que la misma forma adulta de Spike, con sus enormes púas verdes en la columna, Twiligth no pudo soportar mas rompiendo a llorar, pero entonces la imagen se cambio a otra de manera muy brusca, había una hilera de ponys que iban hacia una especie de altar o trono, donde unos ponys le ponían algo en cabeza de otro, cuando este se levanto noto de quien era, era Dark Ligthing a quien le ponían la corona, entonces el hechizo termino, con todo y la esfera de magia, Twiligth estaba petrificada ante las visiones con la respiración muy agitada.

**-te lo advertí…esas ultimas son visiones que no son seguras, te las interpreto en caso de que no entendieras…si Dark pierde la batalla Equestria quedara sumida en el caos bajo la tiranía de los dragones a ordenes de su retorcido líder Infernus, pero si gana…se reconocido como héroe olvidando su pecado…y se volverá rey- **

CONTINUARA…

Proximamente: Memorias en la Melodía parte 2


	10. Cap 9: Memorias en la Melodia parte 2

La respiración de Twiligth estaba agitada y muy difícil, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Zecora de conocer el futuro ahora sabia que algo horrendo como nunca creyo o como nadie se espera esta a punto de caer en sus cabezas, no hay duda entonces de que la guerra que esta por librarse será fulminante, mientras la cebra se fue a un estante donde tenias unas plantas Twiligth hacia lo posible por reincorporarse.

**-pero…¿Cuál es segura?...algo que noto en la primera visión, la princesa Celestia ¿va a morir?-** indago aun muy nerviosa, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y fuerte pareciendo que le iba a estallar.

**-no lo se…lo que no dicen los espíritus es la muerte de alguien…pero dada la ultima visión, yo creo que es probable, por que si Equestria sin gobernante solo les quedaría Dark para alzarse como Monarca** - le dio una bola a Twiligth que tenia unas hierbas –**esto no debe saberlo nadie Twiligth…no debemos impedir el rumbo del tiempo, tu entrena a Dark como tienes planeado y ya…ten esto son hierbas tranquilizantes, prepárate un té eso te ayudara a dormir después de lo que viste …si necesitas ayuda ven a verme-**

Aun temerosa tomo las hierbas de su amiga foránea, pero en el camino Twiligth tenia las patas temblándole, no podía sacarse las primeras visiones de todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista siendo destruido, muerte por todos lados pero de ahí sus visione se fueron a su amigo y a la ves asistente numero 1, Spike, en la visión que lo pudo ver como alguien malo, despiadado, quería engañarse y tratar de pensar que era otro dragón que se la parecía que no era su fiel amigo, esos pensamientos la tenían muy asustada y callada durante su trayecto de vuelta a Pony Ville.

Mientras afuera de la biblioteca de la misma pony morada, estaban ya las demás esperando, pero un poco apartadas las dos amigas pegaso, Flutter Shy con Rainbow, la pegaso de melena rosa amante de los animales estaba triste en toda su mirada con su amiga a un lado.

**-Rainbow…¿Cómo o por que perdonaste a Dark después de que volvió por un largo tiempo? Y ¿Cómo llevan su amor? Puedo verlos en sus ojos…no ocupan decirlo, lo demuestran se ve que se quieren**- dijo la pony en su típico tono de vos suave y dulce.

-**amm…por que…bueno, sabes que no soy buena en estas cosas, lo que pasa aquí es que…recordé que fue lo que me enamoro de el…su fortaleza, sus ojos me dan seguridad, y nuestro espíritu similar, deseoso de libertad**- Flutter Shy solo la podía ver con una leve sonrisa.

**-como…como quisiera que así fuese con el hermano de Apple Jack…hace meses que no nos hablamos pero a el parece no importarle**- entonces Apple Jack se acerco a la conversación.

**-mi hermano siempre a sido así…no es por idiota o insensible, si no que es de "oculta nobleza"…solo oculta sus sentimientos por que desde pequeño el comenzó a trabajar en la granja, haciéndose cargo de todo…y ahora que la abuela no esta…el como primogénito se ara cargo de todo, eso lo tiene tenso…solo dale tiempo Flutte Shy, se que también le gustas a mi hermano-** entonces la pony amarilla se puso sonrojada, de echo demasiado las demás solo dejaron salir una risa ante la cara de vergüenza de la pony.

Por otro lado venían caminando sin prisa y de manera muy tranquila el dúo de "fenómenos" por llamarlos así conversando a la ves que bebían chocolate dejándose los labios manchados de aquel dulce.

**-no se por que…lo vi claro…el rostro de la princesa, pero era como si me estuviese cantando a mi, mas aun…me miraba con amor, lo que me recuerda algo-**

_Flash back:_

En la ciudad voladora de Equestria, en la casa de la familia de Dark habia una reunión de ponys hembra, la clásica reunión de viejas chismosas en sus días libres que hablan como cotorras todas a la ves que no se les entiende ni madres, pero ahí estaban las ponys bebiendo té mientras conversaban pero cercas de ellas había un grupo de ponys pequeños, los hijos los cuales jugaban entre ellos, hasta que salió el tema de los "niños" y las anécdotas que nunca falla que cuenten algo que nos avergüence aunque a los padres se les hace tierno, Marina la madre de Dark saco un disco de los grandes que son para toca discos.

**-este disco…así como lo ven fue mi salvación, cuando Dark estaba pequeño de recién nacido…era un bodoque tierno pero era una guerra el hacerlo que se durmiese…UNA VERDADERA GUERRA-** Dark solo escondía la mirada de la risa de sus amigos de como su madre lo ventaneaba –**pero un día, que estaba estresada con mi pequeño llorando sin poder dormir, quería algo que me relajara y puse este disco que tiene la canción de la princesa la que llaman "el ultimo arrullo"…y de milagro…se quedo dormido, y solo con esta canción se podía dormir el, y solo así lo podíamos dormir hasta que cumplió ya los 10 meses se comenzó a dormir sin necesidad de la canción pero les digo UNA GUERRA, ERA UN DEMONIO PARA LO QUE DORMIR SE REFERIA-**

**-MAMA YA ME AVERGUENZAS**- le decía Dark ruborizado y sonrojado en compañía de sus amigos ahí presentes, pero a las señoras pony solo se les hacia tierno

_Fin flash back:_

**-no e escuchado entonces esa canción desde que tengo memoria…hasta hace unos días e tenido visiones extrañas pero es la primera que es clara como el agua y se relacione con esa canción- **comento Dark mientras Zoka terminaba de exprimir una nube sacando chocolate para al final dar un eructo.

**-tus amigas no me vienen importante nada pero ¿Por qué no se los has dicho?-** indago el espíritu del caos.

**-no es buena idea, ya tienen suficiente con los últimos incidentes y noticias y yo también estoy hasta la punta de este cuerno mas sabiendo que debo entrenar para pelear contra un enemigo que no conozco**- finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca y a la ves la casa de Twiligth donde las demás ya estaban reunidas esperando –**hola a todas ¿tienen mucho esperando?-**

**-la verdad no, Twiligth todavía no llega ¿Cómo te fue con Derpy?-** Rainbow recibió a su amado con un gesto de afecto entre los animales que es un frote con la cara en la de Dark.

-**todo bien sin problemas…ahora a esperar a Twi…olvídenlo ya llego**- si, caminando por hacia haya ya venia llegando la unicornio morada, aun venia afectada por las visiones pero recordando las advertencias de Zecora, se irguió ocultando sus miedos lo mejor que pudo.

**-perdón por la demora, vamos entremos**- entraron a el árbol/casa donde Spike estaba recogiendo unos libros y poniéndolos en su lugar, cuando lo vio Twiligth quiso reventar a llorar por lo mismo una y otra ves, la aterradora visión pero se contuvo –**Spike ¿novedades?-** el bebe dragón volteo y recibió a sus amigas con un cálido abrazo.

-**TWILIGTH CHICAS…no saben como las extrañe, solo yo y los libros y ese búho que solo sabe decir "who-who"- **apunto a el búho de Twiligth quien solo estaba parado encima de unos libros y claro no falto que hiciera el mismo ruido "who" y por si fuese poco el ave fue a recibir a su dueña con afecto posándose en su lomo y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

**-Spike, gracias por haberte echo cargo de todo…ahora ya puedes descansar-** Spike quiso alegar que no estaba cansado pero apenas dijo "claro que…" se tiro de espaldas a dormir instantáneamente –**tipico**- todos incluyendo Zoka se echaron a reír, mientras Twiligth fue a dejar a Spike a su cama los demás esperaron **–muy bien…vamos a seguir con tus practicas Dark…ya vi que sabes levitar cosas, no perderemos el tiempo en aprender a usar esa magia para acomodar cosas fuera de lugar, practicaremos esta lista de hechizos**- saco un pequeño rollo de pergamino que para asombro de todo se hizo una lista de 15 metros dejando a todos con la boca tan grande como podían sus cuerpos de poni, el único que si le llego de la cabeza al suelo fue a Zoka **–jeje…ejem empecemos por el hechizo 1: "linterna mágica" voy a apagar la luz y trata de concentrarte en que tu cuerno brille creando luz para poder ver, las demás listas con los elementos ante algo malo…listos ahí vamos**- uso su magia para cerrar las cortinas de cada ventana y de cada lugar donde se filtrase la luz, luego apago las luces, dejando en poca oscuridad a los presentes, apenas pudiendo ver lo que había a unos centímetros de ellos.

**-amm…Twiligth apaga ya las luces-** dijo Dark a su amiga quien lo mira confundida.

**-ya las apague…-**

**-¿enserio?...las veo como si fuese de día, como si la luz nunca se fuese**- fue cuando notaron que los ojos de Dark tenían un tenue brillo rojo, no de manera aterradora mas bien solo en la pupila del ojo, la parte roja de estos –**wow tengo visión nocturna…COOL- **

**-mmmm…es lo que decía el libro ¿recuerdan? "la oscuridad y el fuego son su poder" quizás sea una de las cosas a las que se refería…aun así inténtalo, te diremos si funciona o no**- agrego Twiligth, sin mas Dark cerro los ojos, los presentes se hicieron para atrás dándole espacio, no obstante Pinkie Pie derribo un jarrón y solo pudiendo ver a Twiligth con una enorme sonrisa y pronunciar un "ups"

Poco a poco pudieron ver que el cuerno de Dark brillaba poco a poco, no era como el brillo de aura mágica que sale de los cuernos de los unicornios, esta era como si el cuerno estuviese queriendo ponerse al rojo vivo, aun así no era el resultado que querían, se podía ver el brillo pero no iluminaba hasta que comenzó a sacar chispas pequeñas aunque Dark comenzaba a forzarse cada ves mas, todos ahí le decían "_tranquilo, con calma, etc"_ Rainbow lo miraba y aprovechando que no la veían del todo bien junto sus cascos como en señal de pedir o de estar orando diciéndose a si misma "_vamos, se que tu puedes, tu puedes hacerlo todo_", es cuando poco después se forma una pequeña esfera de luz en la punta del cuernos la cual iluminaba muy bien ahí la habitación.

**-listo…LO LOGRASTE- **grito Rainbow de felicidad.

**-¿a si?...no noto diferencia las sigo viendo HEY**- miro hacia arriba y si pudo ver la esfera de luz en su cuerno aunque el viese con claridad **-¿es esta cosita?...jeje, es linda-**

**-hechizo 1, COMPLETO…bien apágala y pasemos al hechizo 2- **Dark contesto con un "ok" pero cuando quiso hacerlo, la luz se salio de control y mas bien era enceguecedora –**DARK, APAGA ESA LUZ AHORA-**

**-PERDON YA VOY, YA VOY**- la luz comenzó a atenuar hasta finalmente desaparecer –**lo siento…¿todos están bien?-**

**-MIS OJOS AHHHHHH**- Zoka a costumbre se hizo el payaso poniendo el aspecto de sus ojos como el de dos huevos estrellados, comenzando a correr por la habitación en círculos.

**-amm…quizás necesites controlarte mejor…cuando quieras detener un hechizo pídele que se detenga si no…solamente cálmate y solo desaparecerá…ok siguiente hechizo-**

Por la siguiente semana la practica tomo mayor rigor, diario Dark trataba de hacer diferentes y mas grandes hechizos de lo simple como levitar cosas ahora aprendió el hechizo de hacerle un bigote a Spike, hubo varios días en que alguien tocaba a la puerta de la biblioteca cuando estaban practicando pero cuando habrían no había nadie solo una caja con una docena de muffins recién horneados, Discord ó Zoka como era su verdadero nombre ahora tomaba mas partido ayudándole un poco a Dark sobre los hechizos uno diría que dos maestros son siempre mejor que uno solo y eso que en varias ocasiones la forma de explicar de Twiligth era tan complicada que mejor Zoka se lo explicaba a su amigo aunque claro Zoka saliendo con sus locuras de ves en cuando, por ese sentido también comenzó a llevarse mejor con Pinkie Pie haciendo unas cuantas bromas durante los descansos todo para pasar el rato.

Unos días después:

**-muy bien Dark, estas mejorando demasiado…intenta con el siguiente, es…bueno no se si debamos hacer este hechizo la tele transportación-** dijo Twiligth mirando los hechizos de la lista, ya iban cercas de la mitad

-**lo are se que puedo**- dijo en manera decisiva y muy animado.

**-muy bien…solo concentra una chispa de magia en otro punto, esto crea un agujero de gusano que si le llamamos permitiendo atravesar tiempo y espacio para aparecer en el lugar donde te concentraste- **

**-ok?...ahora en cristiano por favor**- Zoka termino dándose un palmazo en la cara, otra ves, Twiligth fue muy complicada o exagerada.

**-solo imagínate en otro lado y trata de que tu magia te lleve ahí ES TODO**- otra ves comenzaron a discutir Zoka y Twiligth, ella se quejaba de que el era su alumno, pero el le defendía de que no fuese tan exagerada en sus explicaciones, mientras los demás trataban de separarlos, no obstante Zoka dejo un vaso con chocolate en una mesa donde aprovechando la distracción Spike le puso un polvito extraño que tenia chispas como de electricidad para luego esconderse, cuando terminaban de discutir **–VAAAAA…as lo que quieras solo trato de ayudar**- cuando lamentablemente se bebió el vaso su cuerpo comenzó a electrocutando durante varios segundos, hasta caer al suelo con el cuerpo algo achicharrado, los pelos erizados unos con fuego y los otros aun con electricidad **–ajkahja..pipipipi pica**- ocurrió luego otra descarga.

**-VENGANZA POR LO DE MI ESTOMAGO, eso fue por ponerme un laxante en mi jugo**- salió Spike de detrás de un librero con la bolsita –**gracias a que Zecora me ayudo con este polvo ñaca ñaca-**

**-cucucucu ando te ponga AUCH**- otra descarga –**las papapapapatas encima AUCH…no AUCH….olvídalo AUCH-**

**-terminemos por hoy, mejor mañana practiquemos…y alguien júntelo-** Rarity junto con Pinkie quisieron ayudar a Zoka pero también se llevaron una descarga que les erizo el pelo a ambas dejándoselos iguales, cuando Rarity se lo vio en un espejo dijo salio huyendo aunque a Pinkie le gusto, para evitar otra descarga Dark mejor uso su magia para hacerlo levitar y llevarselo

**-nos vemos mañana**- dijo Rainbow retirándose con Dark, y cada quien ya se retiraba.

Esa noche como cualquier otra, en la casa de nubes donde Rainbow dormía junto a Dark, aun sin ser pareja legal deseaban estar cercas el uno del otro, estos dormían plácidamente entre un abrazo de alas no obstante luego a Dark algo comenzó a inquietarlo, otra ves un sueño ó algo mas se estaba manifestando en su mente, en ese sueño tal cual en los anteriores todo estaba borroso, solo podía ver las siluetas de las cosas o los seres que estuvieran en esa visión, era como si el estuviese jugando rodando por el césped de algún lugar sin distinguir cual o donde era, lo que si distinguía aun en ese sueño borroso es que no era algún lugar que el conociera o del cual tuviese memoria, cuando el volteo pero pudo distinguir a donde miro el ser blanco del anterior sueño y de los mismos anteriores, la princesa Celestia aunque solo su silueta borrosa, después el se dirigía hacia ella cuando llego con a ser recibido por aquella figura una fuerte explosión oscureció todo pero el estruendo fue lo suficiente para asustarlo y despertarlo de golpe, el movimiento mas aparte el grito despertaron a Rainbow.

**-Dark ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?-** indago preocupada, Dark por el contrario se tallo los ojos como hace uno al despertar.

**-tranquila…todo bien, era solo una pesadilla es todo…volvamos a dormir**- pero entonces Rainbow se puso de pie y lo miro molesta.

**-NO…te e visto Dark, te e escuchado, en esta semana has estado teniendo muchos sueños…en la noche te quejas, hablas dormido dices "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te apareces en mis sueños?" eso y demás…Dark, ya me dijiste lo del espejo dime ahora que te pasa en tus sueños**- Dark otra ves ya no pudo ocultar esto, se lo debía decir y si trataba de ocultarle la verdad no le aria ningún beneficio, no dejaría a Rainbow tranquila, tarde o temprano las mentiras se descubren y la verdad sale a la luz.

**-ok…empezare con…mis padres no son mis padres**- Rainbow se quedo impactada a la ves de confundida ante tales palabras –**es complicado pero te lo contare eso incluyendo los sueños que tengo-**

El pegaso comenzó con su historia, cuando le conto la verdad que le ocultaron sus padres Rainbow ya tenia una mirada triste con unas pocas lagrimas en sus mejillas azules, de ahí a los extraños sueños pero mas que nada hizo referencia a la extraña aparición de Celestia durante la canción hace una semana pero mas como la seguía viendo en los distintos sueños pero parecía que se conectaban.

**-todos son borrosos en imagen y el sonido no entiendo ni una palabra que dicen…la única imagen clara fue de Celestia el día de la canción…luego algo mas extraño**- le menciono lo mismo que a Zoka referente a la canción, que era el único medio que tenían los padres de el para poderlo dormir.

**-todo es extraño…en verdad extraño, vamos a decirle a Twiligth mañana y quizás cuando logres mejorar en la magia y volvamos a Canterlot podrás preguntarle a la princesa sobre esto…quizás ella si tenga las respuestas-**

**-no quisiera…cada ves que obtengo la respuesta de algo me lleva a otra incógnita…¿A dónde me esta llevando esto?**- Rainbow se recostó junto a el apoyando su cabeza en su costado mirando las estrellas.

**-quizás poco a poco entonces averiguas quien eres…aunque ya lo sabemos tu y yo**- Dark miro a su amada de 6 colores para darse juntos un beso del cual ella se quedo sonrojada, se recostó en la nube a dormir para que luego Dark se acurrucara junto a ella, para no ser una pony muy refinada y mas aun muy atlética su pelaje y melena eran muy suaves tanto que le ayudaban a dormir pero entonces se despertaron el oír un "_AUCH_" se asomaron por una ventana donde tenían a Zoka durmiendo encima de una nube pero la bromita de Spike aun seguía -¿**Cuándo se le pasara el efecto? O mejor ¿podremos dormir con el haciendo eso?-** entonces dejo salir otro **"AUCH"**

**-ñaaa, ya se le pasara**- sin mas ambos fueron a dormir con otro _"AUCH"_ de Zoka.

En el bosque, otra ves en la casa de Zecora, la unicornio morada seguía ahí con ella, parecía que necesitaba una ayuda o unos oídos mas maduros para poder hablar incluso de noche, Zecora aprovechaba algo de la luz de la luna para hacer pociones especiales de plantas nocturnas.

**-el esta mejorando, de echo demasiado tiene un talento mágico que no vi en ningún pony ordinario…bueno se que no es un pony ordinario ¿Qué crees que deba hacer Zecora? ¿deberia decirle a la princesa que "el" esta listo para que lo entrene mejor?-** indago mirando la colección de plantas de Zecora.

**-eso depende de ti…pero si es por tu temor a que el no este listo yo diría que lo prepares al menos dos semanas mas, luego le agás una evaluación y si pasa enviarlo a la princesa**- agrego Zecora sirviendo una posición en un frasco dándoselo a Twiligth **–¿me arias un favor? Es la loción de baño para la alcaldesa así evito llevársela mañana dile que luego paso a cobrarle**- agrego guiñándole un ojo.

**-seguro…¿oye si los espíritus nos mostraron el futuro también pueden…- **

**-no muestran el pasado**- no la dejo terminar –**casi nunca lo muestran, y a todos los que se lo muestran siempre han terminado locos, los espíritus nunca te muestran lo que quieres ver del pasado, es algo que en mi tierra nunca hemos podido comprender**- Twiligth se mostro con otra decepción, una ves mas ante una señal de que fue lo que paso en la gran batalla, se le escapa –**hay algo que te incomoda, lo veo en tus ojos ¿Qué es?-**

**-amm…son dos cosas, no tiene que ver con lo que paso en el pasado…es de mis amigos…es sobre Dark, y a la ves…de Rainbow Dash**- Zecora gentilmente le puso cercas un poco de te caliente para que ella bebiese, este tenia un olor muy agradable a Twiligth **–la primera…es algo que la princesa me dijo, cuando liberamos a Discord hace una semana-**

_Flash back:_

Twiligth entro en los aposentos de la princesa Celestia donde tenia su gran cama, una chimenea pero aparte un escritorio donde atendía todos los papeles de Equestria, y justo ahí la princesa estaba firmando gran cantidad de documentos incluso le llegaron unos en flamas verdes, obra del mismo Spike no había duda de ello, la unicornio entro con las orejas hacia atrás y sollozando un poco, no solo por lo que podría ser el regaño de Celestia si no también por las palabras de antes "decepción" una palabra muy fuerte, quizás la peor que puedes recibir de alguien que confía en ti.

**-Twiligth…nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor estudiante, por favor levanta esa cara, no voy a regañarte**- le dijo con una sonrisa, la típica de la princesa.

**-¿a no?...¿entonces por que quería hablar conmigo?- **indago asombrada.

**-bueno, lo de Discord me molesto pero no te culpo yo hubiese echo lo mismo…de echo lo hice hace mucho, bueno…el caso que quería hablar es de Dark Ligthing y tu amiga Rainbow, veo que se quieren…quizás demasiado, un amor completo…pero esto que te voy a decir lamentablemente los destruirá a ambos, y es algo que no podemos evitar-**

**-no me asuste ¿Qué es?-**

**-pedí los documentos de Dark desde ciudad Nimbo…tiene poco mas de 6 años quizás cercas de 7…esta aun entre la edad promedia en que emerge el cuerno de los hibridos, o aun de los hijos de las pesadillas, a Black Stream le salió a los 6 sin falta…Luna no les dijo que el cuerno sale ante diferentes emociones, temor, ira, tristeza, ETC, por ejemplo el mío salió después de los 4 años cuando sentí tristeza e impotencia de no poder darles una mejor vida a mi hermana y a mis padres…luego de ahí llegue a la edad adulta de pony promedio, para luego comenzar a crecer hasta llegar a mi tamaño de hoy…Twiligth, cuando a Dark se transformo por primera ves fue ante un momento de inmensa ira, aunque ahí no salió el cuerno pero luego este salió y se quedo…- **Twiligth se quedo pasmada a la ves de preocupada de la posible frase que seguía –**eso quiere decir, que Dark comenzara a crecer poco a poco hasta alcanzar su tamaño completo, posiblemente igual a la de su transformación en pesadilla, aparte de eso su esperanza de vida se alargara por siglos o milenios como la mía…eso significa-**

**-que Rainbow y Dark…no podrán estar juntos**- dijo Twiligth petrificada –p**ero ellos se aman…se aman en verdad, pocas veces e visto un amor así, y nunca vi a Rainbow tan feliz desde que esta con el-**

**-podrán estar juntos nadie les niega eso…pero el prevalecerá cientos de vidas mas después de Rainbow, no podrán reproducirse, ella envejecerá y el solo se quedara con el amargo sabor que a veces deja la vida eterna…por eso mismo debes hablarlo con tu amiga Rainbow, pero como es el asunto y con temor a que Dark pierda el control otra ves, debes decírselo de ultimo…quizás hasta que todo esto termine, si es que termina bien…yo lo aria Twiligth, pero te lo encomiendo a ti como amiga de ella-**

_FIN FLASH BACK:_

La pobre pony tenia su taza de te frente a ella pero en esta caían lagrimas, ya fue suficiente estrés para ella, ¿como le diría eso a su amiga?, destrozaría su corazón y posiblemente la mataría con eso ó sus ganas de vivir, el echo de pensarlo o imaginarse lo que sentiría solo la hacían llorar mas, entonces Zecora le puso encima una manta para abrigarla, le tenia una mirada comprensiva a la ves de una sonrisa siendo alguien de tierra lejana esa cebra comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de ella y por lo que estaba pasando.

**-hay mas…busque en todos los libros sobre dragones que tengo, pero ninguno dice nada sobre dragones que puedan usar magia o tengan poderes, excepto la especie de Spike, su fuego tele transporta cosas a donde ellos consideran su madriguera o cueva, así se evitan estar cargando todo, pero nada de dragones que usen magia de echo ningún dragón se parecía al de la visión que vimos-**

**-hmmm…yo si e visto algo, déjame ver**- saco un libro para luego echar unos polvos en el fuego de ahí cercas entonces este mostro imágenes de dragones –**ahí esta…si bien sabes un dragón crece y se hace mas fuerte conforme mas codicioso y avaro sea, el caso de Infernus es uno en un millón…su avaricia posiblemente por ser gobernante de todo lo hizo llegar a tal punto que obtuvo magia, aun así no es posible que haya tenido tanto poder para haber echo lo que hizo, incluso poner a centenares de dragones a su mando estamos hablando entonces de un ser nunca antes visto-**

-**bueno al menos ya tengo una teoría**- miro a Zecora con una leve sonrisa, se bebió el te que estaba aun caliente –**Zecora muchas gracias por escucharme y por todo lo demás…are lo que dijiste, le are una avaluación mas adelante a Dark para saber si esta listo-**

**-¿y lo de tu amiga?-** Twiligth se detuvo en seco –**si se lo dices mas tarde será peor…piénsalo, mientras mas tardes mas corres el riesgo no de perderla como amiga si no…tu temor, que la decepción y la tristeza reclamen su vida-**

**-se que are…cuando Dark se valla a Canterlot…o en un momento que estemos solas, se lo diré, necesito ahí la presencia de mi amigas, no puedo decírselo yo sola-**

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capitulo: reclutamiento

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: bueno estos dos capítulos mostré muchas cosas, uno diría que voy muy rápido pero le asunto que les mencione es que no soy muy de relleno, siguiente es que no tendrán capitulo en unas dos semanas por que me voy de viaje, vuelvo a clases y luego para que mi fan fic "el arcoíris y el rayo negro" sea aceptado en .org debo hacerle varias modificaciones por lo que el capitulo quedaría mas largo, eso incluye luego también modificaciones a los capítulos de este fan fic, sin mas GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS LUEGO, les invito de mientras visiten mi canal de you tube /user/MexicanTops?feature=guide


	11. Cap 10: Lanza Imperial

El sol comienza a elevar en Equestria por la magia de su soberana, pero en Pony Ville en la casa flotante de la pegaso de melena arcoíris ella aun dormía con Dark a su lado cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron sus rostros se levantaron de un bostezo enorme estirando las patas cuando oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta apresuradamente pero causando un verdadero escandalo, Rainbow fue a la puerta gritando a quien estuviese tocando de esa manera que se detuviese, pero al abrir su puerta de nubes había un cartel en su cara que decía _"¿quieres ser un Wonder Bolt? ¿eres rápido volando? ¡DEMUESTRALO!, compite contra los Wonder Bolts en una gran carrera junto a otros ponis, demuestra de que estas echo y gánate un lugar en nuestro grupo"_ bajando el cartel estaba Scotaloo, la pequeña pegaso naranja y de melena morada quien admiraba a Rainbow.

**-¿puedes creerlo? ES TU OPORTUNIDAD**- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Rainbow no evito ponerse a volar en círculos diciendo _"oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh"_ una y otra ves.

**-Rainbow ¿Qué ese escandalo?-** entonces Dark también vio el anuncio -¿es enserio?-

**-YA SE Y AUN NO LO CREO…es mi oportunidad e soñado con esto por mucho tiempo ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?-** entonces Dark lo sostuvo para calmarla.

**-primero ve a inscribirte y da lo mejor de ti…es mas vamos juntos adelántense ustedes yo iré por Zoka y las demás para que estén enteradas y Rainbow trata de calmarte**- pero Rainbow experimentaba decenas de emociones a la ves, nervios, emoción, alegría y demás.

**-tratare tratare tratare tratare HAY NO PUEDO, VAMONOS YA**- salió volando con Scootaloo como corbata, Dark fue a ver a Zoka quien estaba como insecto apachurrado con la lengua de fuera, moviendo una pata apenas y torcido.

**-rrrrreeeeeererrere recuerdame matar…a ese dragón morado…enenenen cuanto lo vea AUCH**- la broma de Spike aun estaba con efectos a Dark solo se le salio una risa leve.

Mas tarde en el centro de toda la villa cercas del ayuntamiento había muchos ponis enlistándose en la carrera y tomando un numero mientras Rainbow ya tenia su numero y quien lo diría el numero 1, pero estaba haciendo lagartijas a la ves de ejercitando sus alas mientras la pequeña Scootaloo la hacia de su entrenadora con una gorrita al revés y un silbato.

**-VAMOS RAINBOW DAME MAS TU PUEDES**- pero finalmente Rainbow se tiro al suelo muy agotada –**WOW 100 flexiones sin parar eres la mejor**- le paso una botella de agua pero en ves de beberla se la arrojo a la cara para refrescarse luego se sacudió dejando su melena lista poniendo una mirada algo coquetona.

**-HEY RAINBOW**- pero es cuando de la nada salió Pinkie Pie envistiendo a Rainbow –**ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA POR LA CARRERA SEGURO LE DARAS UNA PALIZA A LOS WONDERBOLTS Y EN VES DE HACERTE MIEMBRO TE ARAN SU CAPITAN-**

**-oh vamos Pinkie, hay muchos buenos competidores**- se puso de pie para ver a sus amigas llegar ahí en compañía de Dark y Zoka quien tenia una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza –**chicas vinieron**- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

**-cuando Dark nos aviso no podíamos faltar además toda la villa se puso animada ante esto**- le contesto Flutter Shy llevando a su conejito en la espalda el cual llevaba un guante de hule espuma que suelen dar en los partidos de baseball pero en las orejas cuando todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar unas trompetas pues caminando abriéndose paso entre la multitud iban los pegasos mas rápidos de Equestria.

Los presentes los llenaban de ovaciones y algunas de las ponis hembras caian rendidas suspirando ante los guiños y piropos de Zoarin junto a sus compañeros, después de una caminata abriendo plaza entre todos los ponis se alzaron a un escenario donde la alcaldesa ya los estaba esperando para recibirlos mientras los aplausos llovían a montones fue cuando Spitfire tomo el micrófono.

**-hola a todos por venir…se que están ansiosos para competir y mostrar de que madera están hechos, pero me temo que esta carrera no es para débiles enseguida jeje…les mostrare por que-** dejo sus compañeros mostraron un telón con un enorme mapa de Equestria, lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos a todos –**como verán empezamos desde Canterlot hasta llegar al océano y regresamos, me temo que la carrera no es solo velocidad si no también resistencia, calculamos será de aproximadamente amm…20 horas, quienes resistan la carrera entera en sus 20 horas o menos que diga "hola" a los Wonder Bolts de una ves les digo que si no quieren hacer el ridículo o salir lastimados en esta carrera retírense y conserven el poco honor que tienen-**

No tardaron nada en comenzar a retirarse poco a poco entregando sus números en el mismo puesto donde se registraron algunos mantenían la compostura otros llegaban incluso a llorar al comenzar a rendirse, pocos se quisieron quedar entre ellos Rainbow pero ya junto con ella de todos los ponis inscritos ahora solos quedaban a lo máximo 20 concursantes pero no paso mucho tiempo para que los mismos Wonder Bolts.

**-valla valla valla miren a quien tenemos aquí si es Rainbow Dash**- dijo Spitfire en su tono muy orgullosa –**y…¿Qué veo? ¿acaso planeas participar?-**

**-je claro y voy a darle una lección de vuelo a toda esta bola de novatos que planea competir**- contesto Rainbow haciendo unas volteretas en el aire pero a los Wonder Bolts se comenzaban a reír **-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-**

-**osea…¿tu? Enserio niña esta carrera es para mayores evítate la pena y también retírate tienes habilidad pero no lo suficiente-**

**-si lindura te vimos en ciudad nimbo chocando con los obstáculos una y otra ves aunque no tengo idea de como nos salvaste pero tu acto fue patético**- eso dolió, Rainbow recordó los golpes y lo mal de sus primeros actos aunque gano y logro su Sonic rainboom esas escenas no se quitarían.

**-mas te vale comerte esas palabras AHORA**- Dark se puso frente a Zoarin bastante molesto pero los compañeros de este llegaron a ayudarlo –**nadie insulta a mi chica y se sale con la suya, desde hace mucho ella es fan de ustedes como yo pero su mayor anhelo es tener su reconocimiento y formar parte de ustedes pero creo que no vale la pena…mejor dicho ustedes no merecen si quiera besarle los cascos a tan maravillosa poni-** dicho eso Rainbow tenia un gran sonrojo en su cara pero fue a detener a Dark.

**-Dark no vale la pena pelear por esto por favor**- le dijo Rainbow tratando de detenerlo pero como todo buen "macho" protegiendo a su compañera Dark no quería dejar impune a Zoarin ni los demás por burlarse de Rainbow a la ves de menospreciarla.

**-¿Cómo que no? Me encantaría darles un trago de su propia medicina…es mas yo también me anoto en la carrera-** las ponis dejaron salir un _"¿Qué?"_ al escuchar eso.

**-interesante chico…muy bien si ganas o ella gana les daremos la bienvenida a ti y tu amiguita a los Wonder Bolts sin chistar o hasta darles rango-** contesto Spit Fire.

**-¿y que si perdemos?**- indago Rainbow.

**-hmm…-** miro a Dark de patas a cabeza –**si pierde ¿que tal si me invita la cena?-** le guiño un ojo de manera coquetona

**-NI SI QUIERA LO SUEÑES ZORRA**- ahora Rainbow estaba muy enojada.

**-interesante…si pierden entonces yo te invito la cena a ti ¿te parece?-** ahora fue Zoarin pero Dark se interpuso **-¿Qué les pasa? Debe haber alguna recompensa a nosotros ¿o no?-** Dark y Rainbow se miraron para luego poner una mirada decisiva y juntos dijeron "echo" –muy bien, chiquilla ve preparando vestido- Zoarin se le quiso acercar pero Dark lo aparto.

**-ni siquiera la toques sin antes haber ganado…-** los pegasos se retiraron con una cínica y burlesca risa ya cuando se fueron tanto Dark como Rainbow pusieron cara de preocupados.

**-¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS?-** les dijo Pinkie sacudiéndolos a ambos de un lado a otro –**arriesgan demasiado no creen-**

**-no iba a dejar que unos arrogantes ponis insultaran a Rainbow**- le dio un abrazo con el ala a su amada quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

**-no quiero ser negativa ni aguafiestas, sabemos que ambos son voladores rápidos pero esto no es un juego de niños es un vuelo muy largo además compiten contra los wonder bolts y la carrera empieza en un par de horas**- dijo Apple Jack.

**-pues será mejor ir a alistarnos…las veremos en Canterlot**- dijo Rainbow saliendo volando rumbo a Canterlot, Dark suspiro un momento.

**-da tu mejor esfuerzo, y no te preocupes si pasa lo peor te aseguro ella no te tendrá ningún rencor**- le dijo Twligth a Dark.

**-igual…no quiero fallarle**- ahora fue el turno de el para salir volando rumbo a Canterlot.

El tiempo paso volando para llegarse la hora de la carrera pues ya en Canterlot habia filas de ponys esperando entrar para ver el inicio de la carrera, Rainbow estaba ejercitándose mientras Dark estaba sentado en manera pensativa, concentrándose a la ves de moviendo sus alas despacio para que estuviesen listas, Rainbow se acerco a el.

**-amm…gracias por defenderme hace rato, no te lo dije- **

**-te defendí de una quimera ¿crees que no podría con esa panda de vagos?...ups perdón, se que son tus ídolos pero me molestaron mucho**- le contesto poniéndose de pie –**amm, tienen razón de que arriesgamos bastante no soportaría perder y verte salir con ese petulante infeliz de Zoarin-**

**-ni yo con Spitfire**…- entonces los dos soltaron una risa –**demos lo mejor ¿si?-** sin que nadie los viese se dieron un beso para animarse cuando sonaron trompetas para anunciar que tomaran sus lugares –nos vemos en la meta-

El publico ya estaba tomando sus lugares, en las gradas llegaron Twiligth con las demás en compañía de Zoka y Scootaloo quien tenia un enorme cartel que decía "_Go Go Rainbow Dash Go"_ y haciéndose el payaso Zoka se puso la cara pintada como de fanático de los deportes con una playera friki, gorra y banderines agitándolos que luego los transformo en una trompeta y una matraca, por otro lado en su palco las dos princesas de Equestria se preparaban a apreciar la carrera con sus escoltas a un lado y como si fuese poco abriendo plaza llegaron los Wonder Bolts quienes tomaron también sus posiciones de manera arrogante entonces la princesa Celestia se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar usando la real voz de Canterlot.

**-Ponis de Equestria sean bienvenidos a la carrera que han hecho los Wonder Bolts para conocer quienes serán sus nuevos integrantes, la carrera como saben consiste en una carrera de velocidad y resistencia desde aquí hasta la costa y regreso, para los que no puedan continuar hay diversos puestos de control en la ruta para ayudar además de para asegurar que no se hagan trampas, a mi señal la carrera empieza sin mas…den lo mejor…preparados…¿listos?...YA**- hasta polvo levantaron los pegasos al despegar.

Al verlos alejarse los ponis gritaron sus ovaciones apoyando a sus favoritos, ahora todo dependía de como se esforzara cada uno en la travesía, durante el vuelo los mismos Wonder Bolts tomaron la cabeza sin ningún problema pero luego fueron rebasados dejándolos perplejos solo viendo a Rainbow y Dark alejarse mientras Rainbow Dash les sacaba la lengua burlándose entonces Spitfire frunció el seño y acelero con todos los demás de su grupo detrás.

Cuando pasaban los puntos de control un unicornio hacia una hechizo que mandaba una señal y que mostraba el numero de cada participante y su posición mas aparte de una visión de lo que el había visto, Rainbow se mantenía cuello a cuello con los Wonder Bolts disputándose contra Spitfire, a la ves que los otros Wonder Bolts le estorbaban el vuelo a Dark entre ellos el mismo Zoarin burlándose, sus amigos se mordían los cascos o el cabello de la melena lo que sea que tuvieran cercas por los nervios y la emoción de la carrera, Zoka se mordía las uñas de las manos pero cuando se las termino procedió a las de los pies, llegándose la hora la princesa Luna procedió a traer la noche pero la carrera aun seguía, cuando luego llego la siguiente señal la cual mostro que los competidores ya habían llegado a la playa esa noticia se volvieron gritos de ánimos pero no para el grupo de Twiligth notaron que ya casi solo quedaban unos pocos competidores entre ellos 5 Wonder Bolts y cuando pensaron que no podía ser peor los últimos números desaparecieron dejando a entender que la carrera ahora solo era entre los mismo Wonder Bolst a excepción de Dark y Rainbow quienes aun seguían.

En la carrera Spitfire y Rainbow dejando atrás unas gotas de sudor, jadeando y presionándose por la cabeza de la carrera pero Spitfire noto que Rainbow estaba cercas de sus limites.

**-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿cansada? Eh…-** le dijo con una sonrisa muy cinica.

**-apenas….yo apenas estoy calentando- **comenzó a rebasar a su rival la cual también comenzó a apresurar el paso, no obstante detrás hiban los otros y le daban problemas a Dark quien cuando quería rebasar a Zoarin o cualquiera de los otros le estorbaban el paso.

**-no vas a pasar tan fácil mequetrefe mejor vete quitando ese extraño cuerno tuyo que pareces tonto y ponte dos, por que me asegurare de divertirme con esa chica de azul y que ella también se divierta**- le dijo Zoarin de manera también muy cínica.

**-ARE QUE TE TRAGES TU PROPIA PORQUERIA**- no obstante Dark sentía que la vista se le nublaba **–*maldición…me estoy mareando…estoy demasiado cansado*-** (los * significan pensando comenzare a usarlos mas seguido)

**-jaja…muchachos este tarado ya no da mas vamos terminemos este juego-** con unas carcajadas se alejaron de Dark quien comenzaba a ver a todos mas lejos hasta casi no poder verlos.

Dark no dejaba de volar pero estaba casi cercas del colapso mas aun que comenzó a llorar de la impotencia de rendirse no quería defraudar a Rainbow ni mucho menos verla en una cita forzada con alguien más.

-***no debo rendirme…quiero ganar…por favor alas…déjenme ganar…DENME MAS PODER***- cuando entonces sintió algo extraño **-¿pero que?-** de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una energía roja de brillo intenso comenzó a ver que empezó a acelerar su vuelo mas aun dejando un ligera estela roja detrás -¿**Qué rayos sucede?...¿COMO DIABLOS ME DETENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-** de la nada comenzó a volar a una velocidad inimaginable al punto de no romper si no prácticamente destrozar la barrera del sonido cuando esto paso justo donde atravesó la barrea unas hondas de energía salieron disparadas y cuando chocaron contra el suelo literalmente lo hicieron pedazos.

Dark estaba completamente sin control, por un momento comenzó a ascender atravesando las nubes del cielo nocturno pero luego dio un fuerte giro para descender, por la velocidad que llevaba uno diría que no podría siquiera ver algo pero la energía roja lo rodeaba aparte como protegiéndolo, cuando estaba cercas de llegar al suelo volvió a equilibrarse tomando rumbo por la carrera pero cuando pasaba la corriente de aire que traía detrás venia haciendo destrozos, cuando paso por un punto de control el unicornio solo vio el destello rojo pasar a varios metros de el pero fueron mas que suficientes para arrojarlo por los cielos como si fuera de trapo, cuando aterrizo de trasero mando la señal a Canterlot pero estaba completamente atonido y cuando esta fue recibida los ponis se quedaron asombrados sin saber lo que veían.

**-Twiligth…¿soy yo o eso se parece al sonic rainboom de Rainbow Dash?- **indago Apple Jack atónita.

**-es muy parecido pero para hacerlo Rainbow debe caer en picada para tomar esa velocidad es imposible hacerlo de manera horizontal…un momento noto algo en esa imagen-** cuando observo con cuidad puso distinguir la silueta que estaba dentro de la energía roja –**ES DARK LIGTHING**- no obstante Luna y Celestia miraban la imagen con duda y temor.

**-hermana…¿eso es lo que creo que es?-** indago Luna.

**-no hay forma de saberlo…pero es muy parecido, esperemos que no lo sea**- pero a Zoarin y sus compañeros sintieron un brillo detrás.

**-¿pero q…-** no alcanzo a decir nada cuando el destello paso por junto a ellos y los mando a volar de manera brusca contra el suelo, cuando Zoarin se levanto solo veía la estela roja que se desvanecía **-¿qqqq...que diablos fue eso?**- dijo muy asustado por como salió volando y sus compañeros no estaban mejor ya ni podían ponerse de pie debido al fuerte golpe que se dieron.

**-¿Qué rayos es esto?...¿que es este poder? Mejor aun ¿Cómo me detengo?-** se decía Dark a si mismo mientras solo veía los paisajes pasar por fracciones de segundo cuando muy a lo lejos pero acercándose el rápido vio a Rainbow quien aun seguía disputándose contra Spitfire –**ay no ay no ay no ay no nononononooooooooo**- Spitfire noto lo que se acercaba y sin tomar riesgos empujo a Rainbow lejos apartándose juntas pero cuando Dark paso asi a unos 15 metros también fueron arrojadas como juguetes por un elefante.

-**auch…-¿Qué diablos fue eso?**- indago Spitfire levantándose.

**-¿será posible?...ay no, olvidémonos de la carrera hay que pararlo-**

**-estas loca? Esa cosa ya va varios kilómetros lejos además nos hizo trizas al apenas pasar**- le contesto sacudiéndose el polvo de la melena.

**-hay una forma pero necesito tu ayuda por favor-** Spitfire accedió pero no se imagino que Rainbow la tomaría para ir a elevarse juntas **–necesito que me apoyes con tus alas y no cedas ante nada ¿ok?-**

**-pero ¿Qué quieres hacer?-** sin aviso Rainbow la tomo por la espalda y comenzó a volar en caída libre **-¿ESPERA QUE HACES?**- le grito con unas lagrimitas en la cara por la velocidad pero se comenzó a ver la barrera del sonido formarse alrededor **-¿Qué es esto?-** cuando entonces atravesaron la barrera juntas en una especie de Sonic rainboom con un espiral de fuego alrededor **-¿Qué es esto? ¿nunca fui tan rápido en mi vida?...es asombroso-**

-**PASE LO QUE PASE NO DEJES DE ALETEAR SOLO JUNTAS PODREMOS ALCANZARLO**- le dijo Rainbow aun sosteniendo de la espalda a Spitfire, poco a poco comenzaron a alcanzar a Dark siguiendo la estela de energía que iba dejando atrás, ellas mismas podían ver por donde pasaba Dark hiba dejando un caos los arboles se doblaban o rompían de la fuerza del aire que llevaba **–AHÍ ESTA**- finalmente vieron la punta pero se acercaban muy lento forzándose a tratar de alcanzarlo hasta que estuvieron lo mas cercas que pudieron –**DARK**- grito Rainbow con todas sus fuerzas su vos no pudo llegar en si a Dark mas si el ruido que lo hicieron girar la mirada.

**-RAINBOW…GRACIAS A CELESTIA**- dijo apenas pudiendo hablar, la velocidad en la que iban era mayor al sonido no alcanzaban a escucharse del todo, y Rainbow apenas alcanzaba a ver a Dark dentro de esa energía tan intensa.

-**DARK DEBES DETENERTE-** Dark no alcanzo a escuchar y trato de acercarle el oído –**QUE TE DETENGAS-**

**-NO PUEDO…NO SE COMO-**

**-ay por favor…Rainbow hay que ponernos delante de el para que me lances y detenerlo**- dijo la líder de los Wonder Bolts.

-**buena idea pero ten cuidado…ahora aprieta el paso**- ambas ponis juntas agitaban sus alas los mas que podían para no perder el impulso sónico que llevaban hasta estar a solo un metro de distancia delante de Dark.

**-AHORA**- Rainbow soltó a Spitfire para que ella taclease a Dark para así detenerlo, pero esta apenas lo toco fue repelida por la energía alrededor de Dark de una manera muy violenta que la misma Spitfire dio un fuerte grito de dolor a la ves que caía.

**-SPITFIRE…-** solo la vio caer a lo lejos mientras ahora sin el impulso que le ayudo a obtener Spitfire Dark comenzó a alejarse, no hizo por seguirlo y mejor fue a ayudarla, llego donde había **caído –Spitfire ¿estas bien?-** mala pregunta, Spitfire tenia graves quemaduras en su cuerpo e inconsciente –**hay no…te sacare de aquí, la carrera se acabo**- como pudo para no lastimarla, tomo a Spitfire y se fue volando pero ya no habia chance de alcanzar a su amado –**Dark…-**

Tras unos momentos los médicos del puesto de control llegaron con Rainbow para ayudarle con Spitfire, noto que en unos carruajes jalados por pegasos hiban los otros Wonder Bolts.

**-atiéndanla yo debo irme**- le dijo a uno de los médicos y antes de que esta pudiera decirle algo Rainbow se alejo en dirección a Canterlot, ya algo lejos tomos bastante altura ya muy alto bajo en picada y pudo realizar el Sonic rainboom tomando dirección a tratar de alcanzar a Dark.

Por otro lado en Canterlot muchos ponis estaban durmiendo y otros ya se habían ido a su hogar, solo el grupo de los elementos de la armonía seguían ahí, Twiligth no despegaba el ojo del tablero cuando ve que el numero de los Wonderbolts tuvieron una enorme tache indicando que estaban fuera.

**-AY NO…DESPIERTEN DESPIERTEN DESPIERTEN- l**es grito a sus amigas para que despertaran

**-eh que…¿ya esta el desayuno?-** dijo Pinkie bostezando.

**-NO, LOS WONDERBOLST ESTAN FUERA MIREN…ahora solo quedan Dark y Rainbow**- las amigas dejaron salir un fuerte grito de alegría.

-**YUJU, sabia que podían vamos a esperar…**- cuando un gigantesco y enceguecedor resplandor ilumino todo el cielo **-¿Qué paso?-** indago Flutter Shy, cuando notan que en dirección donde debían llegar hubo una colosal explosión, veían un extraño pilar de color rojo brillante que iluminaba hasta la claridad y detrás de eso un fuerte estruendo –**chhh…chicas…¿Qué es eso?-** todos los ponis estaban en completo silencio viendo esa explosión, cuando ven que se acerca la honda de choque a gran velocidad

**-CUBRANSE-** grito un poni pero muy tarde la ráfaga llego a Canterlot con un viento huracanado que arrojaba las basuras y escombros por todos lados, algunos ponis incluso fueron arrojados, las madres cubrían con sus cuerpos a sus hijos, Rarity iba a ser arrojada por el aire pero fue sostenida por Apple Jack, en su palco Celestia apenas podía resistir tal ráfaga de aire, cuando esta comenzó a aminorarse los presentes se reincorporaron.

**-Rarity, Pinkie ¿chicas están bien?-** indago Flutter Shy ayudando a sus amigas pero voltaeron hacia donde fue la explosión y sus miradas estaban llenas de asombro, terror e incredulidad, se podía ver una enorme montaña de fuego que se elevaba hasta el cielo de la inmensa noche, Celestia al verlo tuvo la misma mirada.

**-sin dudas…eso fue la "Lanza Imperial"-**

CONTINUARA…

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** volví a subir el cap para agregarle algo y corregirle un error garrafal que puse, no obstante para decirles que no estoy obteniendo comentarios últimamente, me temo que si no comentan me dan e entender que ya no leen la historia así entonces no perderé mi tiempo en hacer capítulos no me lo tomen a mal ustedes harían lo mismo


	12. Cap 11: Profecias

Rainbow Dash va en su vuelo sónico tratando de llegar o alcanzar a Dark cuando ve algo acercándose pero al acercarse ella rápido es muy tarde para reaccionar ante el montón de ramas y escombros que eran arrojados por vientos de magnitudes como nunca imagino.

**-¿Qué esta pasando?-** se pregunto cuando el aire amaino vio como si algo se quemara a lo **lejos –ay no…DARK**- no volvió a tomar vuelo sónico solo voló aunque ya muy cansada volo tan rápido como sus alas pudiesen darle en ese momento.

Desde Canterlot los ponis se pusieron de pie solo para llenarse en pánico y terror viendo una enorme montaña de fuego, incluso a la distancia se podía sentir el calor a lo lejos las princesas juntas no se tomaron su tiempo y con su magia comenzaron a formar nubes encima de aquel pilar de abrazadoras llamas para liberar una tormenta, aun asi las llamas eran muy intensas y hasta no pasada una media hora el fuego se apago.

**-SOLDADO VAYAN Y DEN REPORTE DE DAÑOS, BUSQUENSI HAY HERIDOS**- a la orden de Luna los caballeros salieron en fuga hacia aquel lugar mientras otros ayudaban a los ponis que estaban en Canterlot por la competencia cuando llegando a donde estaban las dos princesas Twiligth llego con las demás.

**-Princesa Celestia ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-** indago Twiligth mientras la princesa miraba en dirección a donde fue la explosión.

**-te lo contare todo después lo prometo pero por el momento quiero que vallan y ayuden en lo que puedan les diré a unos soldados que las lleven, iré en cuanto termine aquí**- contesto Celestia.

-**pero…esta bien, chicas vámonos**- las ponis se fueron a las ordenes de Celestia, no obstante pasaron cercas de Zoka quien estaba con la cabeza atorada en el hueco de un árbol.

-**hey…alguien ayúdeme esta oscuro…no sean malos HEY**- Apple Jack lo lazo de la cola y lo jalo fuera –**uf…gracias…-**

**-cállate y ven con nosotras**- le dijo Apple Jack y el sin poder chistar mejor las acompaño.

Unos momentos después las ponis estaban en la villa ayudando a los soldados y demás a comprobar que tanto daño había pasado, Twiligth estaba caminando llevando una tabla donde tenia el registro o el orden de lo que ya se había revisado cuando llego con ella Rarity.

**-la onda de choque no golpeo tanto parece que esas pequeñas montañas sirvieron de rompe vientos, solo daños menores y no hay heridos de gravedad ni muertes**- le dijo la unicornio blanca cuando ahí llego Apple Jack junto con Pinkie.

**-los huertos de Sweet Apple Acres solo hay daños en un 35% tampoco nada de que alarmarse afortunadamente ya habíamos cosechado no hay perdidas-**

**-uff…corrimos con mucha suerte esta ves, no me saco de la mente esa explosión…ustedes la vieron fue gigantesca nunca en mi vida vi algo igual-** cuando con ella llego Flutter Shy volando.

**-chicas no me lo van a creer encontramos a Dark en el centro de la explosión-** sin espera y temiendo algo malo fueron en carrera a la zona de explosión atravesando el bosque, veían arboles doblado y arrancados de raíz, también rocas y demás cuando llegaron se quedaron boquiabiertas e incrédulas observando un gigantesco cráter.

**-por Celestia…parece que hubiese caído un meteorito…no quedo nada-** dijo Apple Jack, entonces Flutter Shy las llevo donde estaban unos soldados y uno de ellos medico revisando a Dark.

**-¿Cómo esta?-** indago Twiligth.

-**esta inconsciente pero sorprendentemente no tiene ni un rasguño, estará bien, lo llevaremos a la enfermería-** los otros dos lo pusieron en una camilla y se llevaron al pegaso negro cargando.

**-al menos esta bien pero…¿el causo esto?-** indago Rarity bien la inmensidad de aquel agujero.

**-CHICAS…HEY**- alertaron el grito y llegando ahí apareció Rainbow muy agotada poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el aliento **-¿quu…que paso…aquí?-** indago.

**-pues no sabemos, estábamos en Canterlot cuando vimos esa enorme explosión…lo mas seguro es que Dark la provoco, el estaba justo aquí en el centro del cráter**- le contesto Twiligth.

**-DARK…¿Dónde…- **

**-tranquila el esta bien, se lo llevaron a la enfermería, afortunadamente tampoco hubo heridos, lo que quisiera saber es que fue lo que paso…-**

**-miren el lado bueno encontré un diamante y se ve ENORME**- dijo Rarity con la mirada brillándole por el diamante que estaba clavado en el suelo, al sacarlo con su magia se abrió un hueco que la hizo caer.

**-RARITY… ¿estas bien? HEY**- notaron que había una escalera que iba hacia abajo -¿**alguien sabia de eso?**- indago Apple Jack.

**-ni idea…EWW esta muy sucio y hay arañas**- dijo Rarity.

**-vallamos a ver…ustedes vallan y avisen a las princesas de esto**- le dijo Twiligth a los soldados que ahí seguían los cuales se fueron inmediatamente –**vallamos-**

-**ppepepero pero pero…esta muy…oscuuuuroooo**- dijo Flutter Shy, cuando Rarity y Twiligth con su magia hicieron muy buena luz –**eso esta mejor…supongo-**

Con cuidado y temerosas de lo que pudiese estar allá abajo las ponis bajaron con las orejas caídas de los nervios de estar en un lugar oscuro pero conforme avanzan se van dando cuenta de la antigüedad de ese lugar indagándose ¿Quién hizo ese lugar? Hasta que llegaron al final donde había una entrada con enormes puertas de roca sin dibujos o figuras de ningún tipo solo dos puertas de roca como si alguien hubiese echo eso rápidamente.

**-saben…hay quienes dicen "hay puertas que no deben ser habiertas"…creo que esta es una de esas, esperemos a que llegue la princesa haber que opina-** dijo Twiligth pero no escucho respuesta **–hey ¿chi…NO ME DEJEEEEEN**- noto que cuando dijo que mejor cuando llegase la princesa las demás echaron carrera a salir de ese oscuro lugar (típico xD) cuando salieron se pusieron a respirar como uno tras un gran susto –**no me agan eso otra ves por favor**- dijo Twiligth.

**-lo siento pero…no soportamos esta muy tétrico, e visto muchas pelis de terror que asi comienzan- **le contesto Pinkie no obstante esperaron ahí unos minutos solamente cuando llego la princesa Celestia.

**-mis ponis ¿Qué paso?-** indago la princesa

**-bueno encontramos un pasaje que lleva hasta una cámara sellada no la hemos abierto decidimos esperarla**- Celestia miro el oscuro túnel, les dio la orden a los caballeros que se quedaran en la salida y no dejaran entrar a nadie pero las ponis de la armonía la acompañaron **–amm…princesa, ¿Qué fue lo que causo este cráter?-** indago Twiligth mientras caminaban por el pasaje con la luz de la princesa iluminando el camino delante.

-**bueno…a este punto no es correcto guardarles nada, escuchen…Black Stream tenia una técnica que el había creado, su técnica definitiva que consistía en atravesar la barrera del sonido en un parpadeo alcanzando una velocidad como nadie se imagina mayor al Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash**- Rainbow comenzó a temer por que precisamente tuvo que usar el impulso de Spitfire para poder alcanzar la bestial velocidad que llevaba Dark –**lo peor no es eso…esa técnica lo tenia envuelto en una energía muy intensa que lo protegía de daños externos el verdadero problema es cuando impactaba…provocaba una gran explosión de echo con esa técnica el derroto al anterior rey para alzarse con la corona…la técnica se llama "Lanza Imperial"-** las ponis estaban perplejas pero ninguna como Rainbow pues no bromeaba cuando Spitfire quiso taclear a Dark fue repelida violentamente por la energía que envolvía a Dark –**yo…yo vi una ves el máximo poder de la lanza de mi amado Black Stream…la de Dark el daño que hizo es mucho mayor, el cráter que logro hacer Dark es posiblemente el doble de grande que Black-**

**-wow ¿enserio?...un momento si la técnica la invento el Estallido Negro ¿Cómo es que Dark puede hacerla o conocerla?-** indago Apple Jack

**-no tengo idea eso me tiene pensando mucho pero creo que quizás sea algo de las mismas pesadillas…mantengan esto en secreto hasta no saber mas…llegamos**- si, estaban frente a las puertas **–no teman, voy a abrirla, si hay algo malo aquí quiero que salgan sin protestar ¿ok?-**

-**PERO PRINCESA…no nos pida hacer eso-** le dijo Twiligth incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

**-AGANLO…por favor, no me perdonaría perder a alguien mas, agano por mi**- la mirada de la princesa era decisiva no bromeaba con no querer perder a nadie mas, las ponis solo agacharon la mirada aceptando no una orden de la realeza si no la petición de una amiga, la magia de la princesa se activo, los bordes de la puerta brillaron y la línea que dividía cada mitad también hasta que comenzó a moverse al terminar de abrirse se vio lo que encerraba **-¿Qué rayos?- **era una pequeña cámara sin nada mas que un estante con un libro con una caja de cristal par evitar los daños del polvo y el tiempo, se acercaron y quitaron la caja, el libro si estaba en buenas condiciones pero aun así era frágil, cuando la princesa lo abrió comenzó a leer pero se quedo impactada de manera casi espontanea con los ojos queriendo salir de sus orbitas.

**-princesa ¿esta bien? Parece que vio un fantasma…o algo mas-** dijo Rainbow pero la princesa seguía paralizada.

**-esto…es un diario…tiene fecha de hace 3000 años, después de la batalla de Black con Infernus…es un diarios de los ponis que sobrevivieron…voy a leer en voz alta quizás son las respuestas que tanto buscábamos-**

"_primera semana: este es el diario de Anglor unicornio sobreviviente de la invasión de los Dragones, sin señales de nada, ni nuestro Rey ni la reina, tampoco el estudiante del rey, no tenemos ningún alicornio, ningún líder que nos pueda guiar, estamos solos"_

"_segunda semana: hemos construido chozas y podemos volver a vivir, hemos tomado los mismos papeles que antes, los ponis terrestres labran la tierra para alimentos, los pegasos nos dan buen clima y los unicornios bajamos el sol y la luna, no somos alicornios pero entre varios no nos pesa, la vida esta comenzando a retomarse aun así no hemos escogido un líder"_

"_Tercera semana: ya comenzamos a retomar nuestra vida mucho mejor, un dia a los unicornios se nos ocurrió hacer algo lindo, hacer un eclipse de sol para deleite de la vista, pero hay algo, se ve un punto o una mancha muy pequeña en el eclipse es un pequeño punto, no le prestamos importancia"_

Celestia solo vio cosas raras en el diario y comenzó a avanzar hasta que vio algo que le llamase la atención.

"_segundo año: la población esta creciendo, hicimos lo mismo un eclipse lunar, lo que antes vimos como una mancha enana sin importancia era mas grande, pero nos llama la atención el echo que creció aunque muy poco pero ¿Por qué es?"_

Celestia avanzo casi mejor hasta las ultimas paginas por que todo casi mencionaba sobre cosas lo que le estaba llamando la atención era lo del eclipse

"_Primer siglo: soy el nieto de Anglor y quien ahora lleva la carga del diario, hicimos otro eclipse y vemos algo…un pegaso subió tanto como pudo y al bajar dijo que notaba una figura, que no era una mancha, los que estábamos en tierra no teníamos idea"_

"_Primera semana del primer siglo: hicimos algo para saber de que se trataba esa mancha roja, ya no esta asustando, buscamos la "flor de los profetas" quien con el hechizo correcto te ara la profecía referente a lo que quieres, no tenemos éxito no encontramos ni un pétalo de la flor al menos estamos viviendo en paz"_

"_año 103: por fin, una flor hemos preparado el echizo, todos los de nuestra pequeña aldea estamos presentes para saber que es lo que nos deparaba la profecía de esta flor, lo que nos dijo nos lleno de terror el corazón las palabras espectrales de este conjuro no se borraran de nuestras memorias nunca"_

Gritos de los inocentes, el rugir de las bestias

Viene la hora de nuestra cuenta vamos a estar listos

Viene el mensajero del infierno que tanto temíamos

Vienen discípulos del diablo hay que estar preparados

Los perros de la guerra se desgarran en hostilidad sin límites

A través de los oscuros océanos del infinito

El demonio y sus ejércitos esperan su retorno a bautizar la tierra con fuego

En el corazón del fuego es solo un secreto que la luna puede revelar cuando se come al sol

**-cuando la luna se come al sol…cuando la lu…-** Celestia se apresuro a salir corriendo rumbo a la salida llevando el diarios consigo.

**-PRINCESA ESPERENOS**- cuando llegaron a la salida, la princesa las estaba esperando.

**-quédense juntas esto será solo un momento**- el cuerno de la princesa se ilumino en una luz que comenzó a ser mas grande, cuando la luz se desvaneció estaban en Canterlot y por ahí cercas estaba Luna ayudando a los demás –**LUNA VEN PRONTO-**

**-oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el apuro?-** indago Luna confundida.

**-NO HAY TIEMPO…escucha voy a sostener el sol quiero que traigas la luna y agas un eclipse ¿entendido?**- Luna no entendió pero solo accedió a hacer lo que le decía su hermana.

El eclipse de sol comenzó a formarse trayendo la oscuridad a Equestria, los ponis de todos lados estaban confundidos pero conforme el eclipse se formaba la mirada de los ponis crecía de terror en todos lados cuando el eclipse se formo Twiligth y compañía sentían como las patas les temblaban.

**-estamos perdidos…-** dijo Rarity aterrada mirando al cielo.

-**cierra la boca-** le contesto Apple Jack.

-**he…hermana…¿Qué es eso?- **indago Luna, pues en el eclipse se veía una enorme silueta de Dragón ya muy cercas del borde del eclipse.

**-a si que a eso se refería…ahí esta Luna, Black encerró a Infernus en el Sol**- contesto Celestia

**-no juegues eso no puede ser…digo ok me encerraste en la luna pero…¿en el sol? Que original-**

**-a eso se referían esa era la mancha que veían…y conforme los siglos fue creciendo ya casi esta cercas del borde y cuando llegue Infernus será libre**- Celestia agacho la cabeza de impotencia.

**-pero podemos hacer algo…si dejamos el Sol en otro lado entonces Infernus no saldrá aquí en Equestria, estaríamos a salvo-**

**-no Luna estaríamos dándoles un problema a otros no es correcto y aunque lo hiciéramos, seria cuestión de tiempo para que el llegase con sus esbirros aca…debe haber algo mas en el diario veamos-**

"_Año 103 continuación: la flor nos dio la profecía no sabemos que significa pero cuando pensábamos que era todo salió una mas:_

A raíz de la devastación, no se tolerara ninguna amenaza sin fundamento.

Se podrá erradicar la defensa de nuestra propia existencia

Amancillados y torturados nuestros espíritus nos guían a través del miedo

Pues la esperanza vendrá en el guerrero de armadura de sangre

CONTINUARA…


	13. Cap 12: Culpa

**-"la esperanza vendrá en el guerrero con armadura de sangre"…¿por que no pudo decir armadura de mariposas? o algo así**- dijo Flutter Shy temblando tras escuchar esas palabras.

**-¿alguien tiene idea de lo que significa eso? O ¿se referirá a Dark?**- indago Rarity también asustada por aquellas profecías.

-**no sabemos, pero esperen queda una pagina mas quizás diga algo**- contesto Celestia mientras su hermana quitaba la luna para dejar el sol en su lugar –**un momento el diario avanzo mas de un siglo después ¿Qué rayos?-**

"_año 250: no diré mi nombre por que no tiene relevancia, uno de nuestros ponis pegasos Zoka desapareció para volver luego como un monstruo con el aspecto o partes de varios animales, con grandes poderes pero sufrió un gran rechazo por todos los ponis incluyendo su familia, se ha vuelto malvado y no hay control sobre nada el sol y la luna suben y bajan a cada instante sin mencionar el clima y medio ambiente, hay que ocultar el diario de la profecía, por eso a espaldas de el lo esconderemos aquí, debajo de la montaña del dragón para que las futuras generaciones ojala lo encuentren y sepan nuestras palabras"_

Así que eso fue, no solo se han enterado de varias cosas que han tenido un impacto muy grande en todos no tanto por la amenaza de Infernus y saber que estaba justo encima de sus cabezas si no la profecía borrosa que mencionaba ¿a que se refería con el guerrero con armadura de sangre? Esa era su mayor duda pero ahora sabían algo más de alguien.

**-Twiligth Sparkle, vuelvan a Pony Ville de inmediato y traigan a Discord aquí y mantengan estas profecías en secreto-** le dijo la princesa a su estudiante

**-Princesa pero ¿Por qué quiere aquí a Zoka?-** indago la unicornio morada.

**-lo acabas de ver, no sabia que el era uno de los ponis y necesito saber que misterios oculta además cuando vuelvas quiero que me cuentes los avances en magia de Dark Ligthing, escuchen esto cada ves se esta poniendo mas complicado por el momento hagan lo que les digo por favor**- sin mas los ponis se retiraron para ir rumbo a Pony Ville **-Luna…tu ve a Trothingam sobre lo que hablamos-**

-esta bien pero antes cuéntame de ese libro ¿quieres?- indago Luna a su hermana mayor refiriéndose al diario.

**-lo are pero por el momento es urgente que le agás llegar este mensaje a nuestros vecinos-** Luna entonces se retiro sin decir nada mas

En la misma villa, en el hospital Dark estaba en una cama pero inquieto otra ves por algún sueño en su mente, en este como en todos solo eran escenas borrosas y con sonido distorsionado y nada claro, vio frente a el a lo que parecía un caballo a tamaño completo pero de color negro y delante de este a unos metros vio aparecer otra cosa, de gran tamaño un ser alado con lo que vislumbró un par de cuernos aun en el sonido tan malo escuchaba aquel ser enorme rugirle al caballo negro, después vio como fue tomado con fuerza y alejarse por los aire pero sin perder de vista a aquellos seres que se lanzaron entre ellos en una explosión que termino por despertarlo de golpe.

**-¿pero que?...otro sueño, auch mi cabeza me duele…WOW HEY ¿Dónde estoy?...recuerdo que creí que chocaría contra la montaña y cerré los ojos…¿pero que paso?-** se fue a fijar por la ventana y vio la villa –**uff, estoy en Pony Ville y seguro en el hospital mejor me salgo de aquí**- Dark salió rumbo a la salida donde cuando salió había varios ponis acarreando cosas como de construcción y otros recogiendo basura y escombros los cuales se le quedaron mirando algunos balbuceando "es el" no quiso hacerles caso, mejor se retiro lentamente de ahí pero fue parado luego por un poni.

**-¿tu eres el monstruo de hace unas semanas verdad?-** indago aquel poni con una mirada molesta, Dark entonces noto que otros se comenzaban a acercar.

-**no…me debes estar confundiendo**- pero entonces otros se le atravesó en el camino.

**-si…si lo eres…RECONOSCO ESE MALDITO CUERNO TUYO…y te vi…YO TE VI, te vi cuando la princesa y las ponis de la armonía te calmaron de ese caballo negro a lo que eres ahora y aun así no podríamos olvidar ese cuerno de acero en tu cabeza**- otros comenzaban a decir cosas similares mientras rodeaban a Dark quien se puso muy nervioso.

**-TU…tu me lo quitaste**- una mujer poni llego y lo tomo con ojos llenos en lagrimas y la mirada perdida –**a mi hijo…mientras el trato de ayudarnos…lo vi todo**-

_Flash back:_

La señora poni corría junto a otros mientras en la villa se escuchaban rugidos, uno joven poni iba junto a ella se podría decir que era ese su hijo, un pequeño se quedo atrás del grupo mientras llamaba a su mama, entonces este se regreso a ayudarlo, la madre del pequeño no tardo en llegar a recoger a este.

**-vamos no se detengan**- dijo aquel poni mientras corrían a refugiarse con los demás cuando una sombra los cubrió desde arriba, cuando aquel poni quiso mirar no alcanzo solo escucho el sonido de carne y huesos romperse, desde el grupo de ponis que huían, la madre vio como su hijo fue atravesado por algo parecido a una espada, era el corcel negro quien atravesó al poni con su cuerno, ahí alzo la cabeza con el poni aun empalado y la sangre bajando por el cuerno de este incluso por su cara, la madre quiso ir a ayudar a su hijo pero otros no la dejaban, solo vio como el corcel con un movimiento lanzaba al pequeño poni liberándolo de su cuerno arrojándolo contra el suelo como un trapo sucio.

Después de un rato que todo se calmo la madre fue a buscar a su hijo quien aun seguía tirado sin movimiento.

**-hijo ya estoy aquí tranquilo…mama llego**- le decía pero el poni apenas respiraba encima de un espeso y profundo charco de su misma sangre.

**-mamá…nno…no quiero sjshmorir…mamá**- el poni termino por cerrar los ojos para ya no volver a abrirlos

_Fin flash back:_

**-tu…tu me lo quitaste…devuélvemelo…por favor devuélveme a mi hijo**- la poni lloraba tomando la pata de Dark quien estaba aterrado ante tal relato, entonces otra poni se acerco, una pequeña con una tiara encima (si, es Diamond Tiara)

**-mi papa…también te llevaste a mi papa**- le dijo con una mirada muy apagada, llena de tristeza y desaliñada.

_Flash back:_

Diamond Tiara corría junto a su padre, pero no hallaban ningún escondite mas que estaban lejos de su casa escuchando que había rugidos y gritos cada ves mas cercas de donde ellos estaban, el padre vio una caja de madera y tomo a Diamon Tiara para ponerla ahí.

**-¿papa que haces?-** indago la pequeña dentro de la caja y confundida.

**-mi pequeña te quiero mucho, pero escúchame hasta que no escuches silencio absoluto o que aya alguien cercas que puedas verlo y sepas que todo esta bien NO SALGAS, volveré te lo prometo**- el padre salió corriendo dejando a la pequeña.

**-PAPA…PAPA-** vio que su padre se fue hacia detrás de una casa queriendo buscar ayuda o también un refugio para el, ahí donde estaba su hija no habría problema cuando Diamond Tiara escucho un grito, el de su mismo padre **–papa…PAPA**- no desobedeció la orden de su padre y ahí se quedo, durante varios largos y escalofriantes segundos de silencio vio salir de por donde había ido su padre al corcel negro pero sosteniendo algo en la boca por el cuello, la cual se veía chorreando algo, ahí lo soltó para ir tras otros ponis que corrían cercas de ahí, la pequeña ahí se quedo agazapada en la caja cubierta por el manto de la fría noche y los gritos de desesperación de otros acompañados de los rugidos de un ser terrible como nunca se imagino, tras terminar el ruido y el escandalo la pequeña poni salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre **-¿papa?...-** se quedo aterrada al ver como su padre tenia una gran mordida en el cuello como si se la hubiese arrancado algún león o algo mas la escena fue tal que no resistió mas y la pequeña grito con todas sus fuerzas tomándose de la cabeza.

_Fin flash back:_

Dark estaba aterrado, con los ojos queriendo salir de sus cuencas con la respiración agitada, las patas le temblaban demasiado, ni siquiera podía salir volando, sus alas estaban entumidas por el miedo, a la ves que los demás decían "y a mi mejor amigo" "a quien mas amaba" "a mi abuelo" todos tenían algo, madres, padres, hijos, hermanos, abuelos, amigos TODOS estaban ahí por las muertes que Dark en su forma de pesadilla causo, su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada pues creía ver ahí mismo a los muertos, todos desfigurados con las heridas, quemaduras y demás que el les hizo acorralándolo poco a poco como también deseando venganza.

-**opino que hay que tomar "vida por vida"-** dijo uno de los ponis ahí presentes, los demás opinaban lo mismo –**SUJETENLO-** Dark reacciono y alzo el vuelo –**NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR**- Dark volaba mas aterrado que nada, podía seguir oyendo el grito de los muertos y demás como gritaban su nombre, volaba tan rápido como podía pero en un instante se detuvo en el aire para solo aterrarse mas por lo que vio, era un cementerio pero uno muy nuevo con flores aun a pie de lapida, el quedarse ahí estático provoco que un pegaso lo alcanzara y taclease para derribarlo al suelo con fuerza.

**-te tengo monstruo-** dijo el pegaso, cuando los otros llegaron y lo ataron con sogas de las patas, el cuello, y las alas dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

-**agh…HEY SUELTENME**- dijo tratando de liberarse, mientras muchos se acercaban ya con palos, bates o lo que sea con lo que pudiesen golpear a Dark, estaban ciegos y poseídos por la ira, no se veían como los clásicos ponis coloridos y alegres de aquella villa.

**-ALTO**- oyeron el grito de alguien, y bajando desde el cielo apareció Derpy con su uniforme del correo –**deténganse, esto no esta bien**- dijo poniéndose junto a Dark.

**-¿Derpy que estas haciendo?-** indago Dark viendo a su media hermana defendiéndolo.

**-por favor…el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso…todos se duelen por la perdida de alguien pero lastimarlo no se los regresaran**- dijo en su mirada bizca pero decisiva en parte de querer proteger a su hermano.

-**nos aria sentir mejor ASI QUE NO TE METAS, quítenla**- dos ponis llegaron a sujetarla para moverla.

**-NO, A ELLA NO LA METAN EN ESTO DEJENLA EN PAZ**- grito asustado por su hermana mientras lo tenían amordazado.

**-no la lastimaremos por tu necesitas un lección, encárguense**- muchos de los ponis iban cobardemente armados con lo que sea que pudiesen tomar con su magia o su hocico, palos, tubos y demás, los cuales le llovían de golpes a Dark, su hermana solo podía llorar impotente mientras ve a su hermano ser castigado a palos cuando se decide a morder al que la sostiene quien le devuelve un golpe muy fuerte tumbándola.

**-maldita…eso dolió**- dijo quejándose de la mordida, Derpy no se movía del suelo.

**-Derpy…DERPY LEVANTATE**- Dark tenia muchos golpes pero estaba consiente no obstante su hermana no se movió, estaba noqueada completamente, Dark comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, era de odio deseaba arrancarle la cabeza al que la golpeo.

**-PREOCUPATE POR TI MONSTRUO-** uno de los ponis le quería dar un golpe con un bate de beisbol cuando iba a darle aquel golpe la melena de Dark cobro vida transformándola en una garra que sostuvo el bate impidiendo el golpe **-¿pero que rayos?-** cuando nota que el cuerno de Dark comienza a brillar y sus ojos también de manera intensa a la ves que mostraba los dientes y gruñía.

**-miserables…no se los voy a perdonar-** misteriosamente la voz de Dark era distinta, era grave y oscura pero sonaba como si dos personas hablaran a la ves el, poni no reacciono cuando su cuerpo se envolvió en una aura roja comenzando a levitar y siendo arrojado con fuerza contra otros, los que lo tenían sujeto con las sogas jalaban con fuerza pero cuando menos las sogas que lo ataban comenzaban a quemarse hasta quedar luego carbonizadas.

Espiando desde lo alto de una nube Zoka miraba todo, Dark miro luego al poni que golpeo a Derpy y despacio comenzó a caminar hacia el quien ya ahora estaba paralizado del miedo junto con los otros un poni que tenia en la boca un tubo de acero le dio un fuerte golpe tumbando a Dark.

**-ay no ay no nonono ¿Qué hago? Piensa Zoka piensa…debería ayudar a Dark pero no tengo todos mis poderes y también me tocaría la golpiza…pero si no hago nada lo van a matar a golpes ¿y desde cuando me preocupo por alguien? así no soy yo**- pero luego su cuerpo se estremeció **-¿Qué es esta sensación? Siento una colosal energía…es grande, demasiado fuerte nunca sentí algo así ¿pero de donde viene?...un momento**- miro a Dark quien estaba inconsciente –**es…es de el ¿como? ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder?-**

Cuando el poni del tubo quería darle otro fuerte golpe, justo antes de que este hiciera impacto Dark abrió los ojos pero estaban completamente rojos, mientras en el globo de Twiligth ella iba llegando junto con sus amigas, cuando bajaron del globo notaron que algo no iba bien.

**-¿Dónde están todos?-** pregunto Twiligth por que de plano la villa parecía fantasma.

-**uy ¿se estarán escondiendo? Es una broma ¿o una fiesta sorpresa?...HOLA**- dijo Pinkie buscando hasta debajo de las rocas –**no hay nadie**-

-que extraño- cuando escuchan una vos que las esta llamando a todas se trataba de Spike -¿Spike? ¿Qué ocurre por que la prisa?-

**-chichci…chicas, muchos de los ponis están persiguiendo a Dark en aquella dirección iban con intención de linch…-** Spike no termino de hablar una fuerte ráfaga de viento proveniente de la dirección que señalo los azoto a la ves que retumbo por el cielo un fuerte rugido.

**-¿hey que fue eso?-** indago Apple Jack cuando ven que en cierta dirección una pilar de energia roja y negra a la distancia –**díganme que no es lo que creo que es-**

**-hay no…VAMOS POR LOS ELEMENTOS RAPIDO**- dijo Twiligth temiéndose le peor que podría estar pasando.

En el cementerio los ponis fueron arrojados como un pila de hojas ante una tormenta, se pusieron pie rápido solo para escuchar unos gruñidos de bestia para dejarlos aterrados, es cuando sus corazones recordaron a quien querían atacar, oculto en una nube de polvo creada por aquella ráfaga de viento y energía se comenzó a ver la silueta del corcel negro, con sus ojos rojos brillantes del color de la sangre, las patas con ascuas ardientes, la melena negra moviéndose como si estuviese viva, cuando el polvo se disipo los ponis estaban paralizados sin algún movimiento, el corcel miraba a todos lados y a unos metros de el tenia a Derpy, aun inconsciente algo que dejo extrañado a Zoka quien seguía mirando fue como el corcel se acerco a la poni gris y movía su cabeza de lado a lado como un animal ante algo extraño, acerco su hocico y trato de moverla un poco como para ver si despertaba pero ella no reaccionaba, entonces alzando la cabeza miro a los ponis para poder vislumbrar agazapado al que la golpeo entre otros tantos para mirarlo furioso mostrando colmillos en lugar de dientes dentro de sus fauces.

**-corran…corran corran CORRAN**- grito uno de ellos y sin aviso todos echaron carrera, el poni que la golpeo lamentablemente fue alcanzado por la melena del corcel que se estiro para atraparlo.

**-no NOOOOOO AYUDENME POR FAVOR AYUDENME**- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras era jalado y envuelto como una serpiente a su presa hasta quedar cara a cara con el corcel –**por favor…lo siento ya no lo are, por favor no me mates**- dijo llorando, el corcel gruñía listo para arrancarle la vida aquel poni cuando algo golpeo al corcel con fuerza provocando que soltase al poni.

**-¿Qué estas esperando? Vete yo lo detengo-** era Zoka quien tenia una bola de energía en su mano, el poni no dudo y se fue echando leches, el corcel le rugió con fuerza a Zoka –**Dark…así que así es como luces en verdad…amigo por favor reacciona ya lo hiciste antes por lo que me contaste puedes hacerlo…vamos no quiero lastimarte *o que me lastimes*-** no obstante aquella pesadilla soltó un rugido muy intenso que ensordecía cuando Zoka reacciono el corcel estaba enfrente de el **-*MIERDA ES RAPIDO*-** logro quitarse antes de que las patas del corcel lo quisieran aplastar lanzándole la bola de energía que le exploto en la cara al corcel pero no le hizo nada **–uy…esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que me imagine…si tan solo tuviera mis máximos poderes…debo alejarlo de la villa para que no lastime a nadie…QUE COÑO DESDE CUANDO SOY UN HEROE**- pero cuando el corcel arremetió contra el, Zoka echo carrera rumbo al bosque Ever Free con el caballo monstruoso detrás **-*en el aire no podría perderlo, debo aprovechar el bosque*-** no obstante el corcel estaba corriendo mas rápido que el espíritu del caos acercándose cada ves mas y cuando estaba cercas comenzó a crear una esfera de energía -***oh no…espera tengo una idea***- se elevo para que el corcel disparara su poder al cielo que se ilumino por aquel rayo rojo –**JAJA LERO LERO…¿pero que?-** Zoka noto que algo le sostenía de la cola, la melena de la pesadilla se había estirado tomándolo de la pata para luego jalarlo con fuerza y empezar a azotarlo contra el suelo, rocas o lo que tuviese cercas para al final darle un estampazo contra el piso que incluso lo agrieto, Zoka adolorido ya no podía siquiera levantarse solo pudo ver al corcel acercarse gruñendo con su mirada de furia y muerte el corcel tenia a su merced a Zoka y ahí en la punta de su cuerno se comenzó a formar la esfera de energía similar con la que casi destruyo la montaña **–Dark…no amigo-**

Pero entonces imaginado que seria su fin Zoka cerro los ojos esperando solo el momento de que su existencia acabara de un golpe pero fue cuando escucho otro estruendo el cual le obligo a abrir los ojos, un torbellino de arcoíris tenia envuelto al corcel negro hasta envolverlo completamente pero hasta unos segundos después este se desvaneció y ahora tirado e inconsciente otra ves mas, Dark Ligthing pero ya sin ninguna herida de los golpes que recibió.

**-DARK**- se escucho el grito de nadie menos que Rainbow Dash al llegar quien fue junto a Dark **–uff…llegamos a tiempo-**

-**Disc…digo, Zoka ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?-** indago twiligth

**-auch pues…primero querían linchar a Dark por las muertes que causo antes, AUCH MI ESPALDA- **le trono la columna al ponerse de pie –**pero una poni gris quiso ayudarlo, la golpearon y entonces perdió el control y ahora estamos aquí-**

**-la poni gris debió ser Derpy…ya no es seguro que Dark este aquí en Pony Ville…ya veremos que hacer, de momento hay que llevar a Dark a casa e ir a ver que no haya heridos- **dijo Twiligth con su corona de la armonía puesta.

**-Flutter Shy y yo llevaremos a Dark a mi casa ahí estará a salvo- **dijo Rainbow Dash

-bien, vallan a dejarlo y nos vemos en la biblioteca de Twiligth - dijo Apple Jack le contesto Apple Jack ayudándoles a cargar a Dark, Rainbow le tenia una mirada preocupada mientras observaba el rostro sereno de Dark quien aun estaba inconsciente por su transformación –**tranquila…todo estará bien- **le dijo Apple para calmar a Rainbow

**-bien…y Zoka en el camino a la biblioteca, quiero que me cuentes sobre tu vida de cuando eras poni**- le dijo Twiligth en modo serio y autoritario.

**-COF COF…no se de que me hablas**- le dijo sudando de nervios pero disimulando muy mal.

**-no te hagas el payaso, encontramos un antiguo diario donde nos dice que antes eran un poni…un pegaso**- Zoka entonces suspiro.

**-ash…ok, les contare-**

En otro lado muy lejos de ahí, una ciudad muy distinta de cualquiera había un castillo como cualquiera echo de roca y ladrillo gris con sus torres, no obstante los soldado que cuidaban la entrada aunque eran ponis sus armaduras eran distintas a las de cualquier otro soldado de Equestria, en un pasillo de este castillo iban caminando un poni unicornio de vestimenta noble y elegante pero a su lado la princesa Luna.

-**mi señora princesa Luna, el rey Theos esta ansioso por su visita a nuestro reino de Trothingam esperamos que su estadía sea confortable- **le dijo el unicornio muy amablemente.

**-muchas gracias pero no me quedare mucho…aun así el tema es muy importante espero se lo tome con seriedad**- contesto Luna, cuando entraron a lo que era la sala del trono, donde al final esperando se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje azul y melena blanca con corona y una indumentaria con detalles de la realeza –**el rey Theos supongo-**

**-el mismo y único…es un honor recibir a un alicornio y mas a una de las princesas de Equestria, debo decir princesa Luna que las voces que hablan de su belleza no eran palabras vacías…¿a que debo esta visita a este mi humilde reino?-**

-**me alaga majestad pero me temo que el motivo no es otro más que la guerra-**

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capitulo: el Ojo del Diablo


	14. Cap 13: El ojo del Diablo

**-¿guerra?-** se quedo impactado el rey por esa frase –**aquí no hay guerra a no ser que venga con usted, le pido se explique**- dijo el rey Theos sin perder autoridad de rey pues se lo dijo en modo de orden.

**-mi señor…hace miles de años un enemigo como ningún otro amenazo con destruir todo lo que hoy amamos y hacerse con el dominio de todo hasta donde alcanzara la vista…su nombre es Infernus y amenaza con volver de nuevo, quisiera darle todos los detalles pero no tenemos tiempo-**

**-princesa Luna en mis años eh aprendido que siempre hay tiempo solo hay que relajarse y pensarlo bien…llamare a los consejeros del reino, hablara ante ellos y ahí tomaremos la decisión, por igual le pido piense sus palabras…por favor lleva a la princesa a sus aposentos en lo que llamamos a los consejero**s- le dijo Theos a uno de sus súbditos, Luna no podía imponerse ahí pese a ser princesa pues estaba en otro reino ahí su autoridad no valía, lo mejor que podía hacer es agachar la cabeza y esperar que todo resulte bien y convencer a los concejeros y convencer a los consejeros aunque aun faltaban casi 10 meses pero el tiempo corría sin detenerse.

Mientras en Poni Ville, Twiligth estaba curando a Zoka poniéndole unos vendajes en las patas, cola y espalda pero a la ves quejándose de dolor por como Twiligth le ponía las vendas, Spike estaba al lado de ella sosteniendo las vendas pero riéndose un poco

**-AUCH…ten cui…dado rayos…*asi que este es el poder de una pesadilla, nunca me lo habría imaginado…es aterrador*-** pensó viendo sus heridas y recordando los poderes de Dark en su forma de pesadilla, aun en su mente los rugidos todavía retumbaban dentro.

-**listo…ya no te quejes "bebito"-** le dio risa a Twiligth, cuando entonces oyo que llamaron a la puerta –**Spike deben ser la chicas ¿puedes abrir?-**

**-claro-** cuando Spike abrió la puerta –**si efectivamente…pasen chicas serviré un poco de chocolate caliente-**

**-gracias Spkie…Twiligth hemos llegado, dejamos a Derpy en su casa no esta mal herida solo noqueada, su "hija" se lo tomo muy bien debo decir no se puso histérica**- dijo Rarity pasando con todas ahí juntas.

**-si y su casa huele a muffin…uy ya me dio mucha hambre**- contesto Pinkie pero sacando de la nada un muffin.

**-de donde sacas…olvídalo, ¿y Dark? De echo también Rainbow-** pregunto Twiligth viendo que su amiga pegaso no estaba presente

**-dijo que quería quedarse con Dark hasta que despertara, estaba muy preocupada por el**- contesto Fluttershy fue cuando Twiligth recordó su otra tarea, decirle a Rainbow lo de Dark **–¿Twiligth que ocurre?- **

**-se los contare pero primero…Zoka escupe la sopa, dinos ¿por que ese diario dice que eras un pegaso?- **Zoka respiro profundo y se acomodo de la manera mas cómoda posible.

**-contestare tu pregunta con otra…dime ¿has escuchado hablar del "ojo del Diablo"?-** la frase no fue la gran cosa, el modo en que lo dijo Zoka de manera triste, y seria dejo a los presentes callados y Pinkie trago saliva de los nervios.

**-espera un momento…Spike ¿Dónde esta el libro de artefactos y talismanes mágicos?- **Spike se lo paso desde lo alto de un estante –**bien veamos…aja-**

"_el Ojo del diablo, gema de origen desconocido, hay quienes dicen que es de otro mundo, otros de otra dimensión nadie sabe de donde salió pero su forma de esfera en cristal rojo y una llama negra en el centro la hicieron ganarse ese nombre, poderosa gema que promete darle grandes poderes como nunca se imagino a quien la tenga, se cree que por si sola es igual o mas poderosa que los elementos de la armonía"_

**-¿a que viene esa gema al cuento?-** pregunto Apple Jack mientras Pinkie comía palomitas.

**-no se…pero esa gema debe ser deliciosa**- miraron a Spike de forma a acusadora -¿**Qué? Cada quien le da diferentes usos a las cosas ¿no?-** contesto arrimando un poco de ponche

**-observen…-** Zoka junto las palmas de sus manos, garras o lo que sea y entre ellas se comenzó a formar una luz, las ponis estaban atónitas con los ojos como platos creyendo que quizás se trataba de una broma de Zoka pero finalmente se formo flotando en el aire pero entre sus dos manos una gema de color rojo y redonda, con un brillo en su interior que parecía fuego negro dentro de **ella –este es el ojo del Diablo**- las ponis estaban inmóviles pareciendo que los ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas, esa piedra no solo tenia un aspecto lúgubre como lo mencionaba el libro si no que se podía sentir un colosal poder emanando de ella.

**-no…no puedo creerlo, esa gema es real…en verdad es real**- contesto Twiligth incrédula de lo que veian sus ojos –**pero…¿Por qué la tienes tu?-**

**-fue hace miles de años…enserio, miles- la gema se desvaneció –les contare, siéntense esto es largo traigan palomitas y sodas**- Pinkie otra ves de la nada saco una bolsa con palomitas.

_Flash Back narrado por Discord/Zoka:_

Había una pequeña aldea de ponis posiblemente mas pequeña que Pony Ville donde todos estaban trabajando para labrar la tierra, construir mas casas, el clima y demás, entre el grupo de ponis pegasos que estaban despejando el cielo había uno que era de pelaje amarillento como beige o crema con melena y cola de color café con ojos verdes quien trabaja atareado limpiando nubes.

"_como cualquier otro poni, yo tenia mi labor, los pegasos trabajábamos duro tratando de sobre lleva la existencia pero que todos fueran felices en sus vidas, que no hiciera falta el agua para las siembras ni para beber pero que también el sol estuviese ahí pero no vivíamos seguros del todo, incluso tras casi 250 años de que el Estallido Negro desapareciese aun había enemigos"_

**-AYUDA**- grito alguien, entrando a esa aldea desde el bosque unos ponis iban jalando una carreta y lastimados, no dudaron en ir a ayudarlos.

**-¿Qué paso?-** pregunto uno de los ponis ayudando a otros.

**-traíamos mercancía y nos atacaron, búfalos posiblemente querían la mercancía corrimos como pudimos pero nos lanzaban flechas y demás apenas escapamos, perdimos a uno en el camino**- _"no había líder, no teníamos ejercito ni nada, estábamos solos contra el mundo, algunos ya se habían ido para encontrar refugio en otro lugar pero otros no hicimos lo mismo, sin saber si era necedad o cariño a nuestra tierra natal"_

"_un día me puse a ayudar al bibliotecario de aquel entonces a acomodar unos libros muy viejos de entre los que se rescataron años atrás y nuevos que habían traído de otros lugares, entonces salió un libro como el que tienes que hablaba de artefactos y cosas así de gran poder, me puse a ojearlo solo por curiosidad o sin saber si era mi destino, había espadas antiguas, armaduras divinas, talismanes de antiguas civilizaciones pero salió en sus paginas "eso", el ojo del Diablo me llamo tanto la atención de lo que prometía y mi mente aun joven e ingenua pensó "si puedo hacerme con esa gema, podría hacer la diferencia, tendríamos protección y no mas enemigos y yo seria ese "héroe y protector" si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría quizás nunca hubiese ido."_

"_toma provisiones, equipaje ligero pero el adecuado y me fui sin decir adiós, pensé que si se los decía a mis hermanos me creerían estúpido o no me dejarían ir, quizás si fue una estupidez pero no me rendí, tuve problemas con criaturas extrañas y en muchas ocasiones lloraba de no poder salir de mi situación y solo añorar estar en mi hogar con mi familia pero recordaba mi motivo y seguía adelante, llegue a una que otra aldea o pueblo donde pedía información, en muchos lugares siempre me decían lo mismo o simplemente que estaba loco otros si me daban pistas, no haciendo el cuento largo me hablaron de una cueva que decían ahí emanaba una gran energía pero era peligroso llegar ahí y por ende la cueva se llamaba "la boca del Diablo" nombres parecidos así que decidí investigar, era increíble la luz no entraba a la cueva bajo ninguna circunstancia y no se veía nada, había un frio que me recorría la espalda y una sensación que cualquiera diría como la muerte pero entre, no veía nada solo deje que mis patas me guiaran, camine y camine y camine no se si por horas el tiempo se detuvo y sentía que me volvia loco, no escuchaba nada ni siquiera las gotas de agua que se filtran por la montaña, ni mi respiración, nisiquiera el suelo bajo mis patas, es en estas situaciones que uno se pregunta ¿aun estoy vivo? Hasta que…_

Un brillo ilumino a Zoka y vio delante de sus ojos un altar bastante tétrico pues estaba echo de huesos, cráneos y demás que sostenían el ojo del Diablo que era lo único que brillaba pero su brillo era muy aterrador.

"_ahí estaba…después de mucho tiempo de buscar finalmente estaba frente a mi, no había ningún otro obstáculo, ni trampas ni criaturas solo yo y la gema"_

**-por fin jeje…no lo creo lo logre, ahora las cosas serán diferentes, espérenme ya voy**- Zoka estiro sus alas y se alzo hacia encima de la gema y la tomo con sus patas –**LOL debi haber sido un maldito explorador**- "_pero en ese momento_" la gema comenzó a brillar y una luz hiba atraves de las patas de Zoka y ente sus ojos la gema desapareció -**pero que…ugh**- "_sentí como si algo me quemara por dentro, un dolor indescriptible mientras sentía como mi ser comenzaba a cambiar_" Zoka veía como si algo se moviese debajo de su piel a la ves que la sentía luego comenzó a ver líneas de sangre que corrían por su piel que se estaba desgarrando, algo queriendo salir de su mismo cuerpo y luego comenzó también a llorar sangre por los ojos y vio en el piso pedazos de cabello de su misma melena que caían –**no…detente no quería esto PARA AAAAAAAAA**- el pobre pegaso se comenzó a hundir en la locura y la agonía mientras oía el crujir de sus mismos huesos y su piel rompiéndose como papel "_me perdí en la oscuridad del espacio y el tiempo, desperté y no tenia visión pero supe que estaba vivo, al sentir la brisa del exterior supe que no caí en la locura así corrí hacia allá hasta ver luego la luz del día"_ –**SII…uff eso estuvo**- "_entonces pude ver, mis cascos no estaban ahora tenia estas garras diferentes, mi cuerpo todo habia cambiado"_ –**no…Dios mío…¿Qué me paso?-** Zoka grito de tristeza y rabia al aire maldiciendo el aspecto que tenia.

"**no obstante cumplí mi objetivo, la piedra cumplió lo que prometió ahora tenia grandes poderes, podía hacer que salieran mil flores del suelo mas estéril si quería, o secar un rio entero incluso logre lo que los mismos alicornios, mover al sol y la luna a mi voluntad sin el menor esfuerzo pero pese a poder lograr todo eso no podía regresar a mi forma actual la piedra me lo impedía"**

"_volví a mi hogar, les dije que era yo mismo, me maldecía mi cuerpo monstruoso y horrible pero al menos ahora tenia poder y podía hacer mejor nuestra forma de vida, pero me gritaron, me golpearon todos los amigos que deje atrás me maldecían, mis hermanos, la poni que mas ame…incluso mi propia madre"_

_Fin flash back:_

Las ponis estaban atónitas ante el relato Pinkie Pie llorando de manera exagerada como cuando la princesa Luna volvió a la normalidad pero quien también estaba llorando era el mismo Zoka quien miraba sus garras que ni siquiera eran iguales una pata de león y otra de gallo pero imaginando ver sus cascos de poni y su pelaje color crema.

**-a** **veces solo quiero creer que es un sueño y despertar y volverme a ver con quienes mas quería…pero no, ellos murieron…tras ser amancillado y negado me hice con el dominio de Equestria por la fuerza al cabos que no había nadie que pudiese enfrentarme…al final cumplí mi logro y aunque hacia todo el caos había paz…los ponis se olvidaron de mi nombre y comenzaron a llamarme "Discordia"…muchas veces quería deshacerme de este poder pero no podía…mas bien no debía-**

**-no entiendo ¿Por qué no?-** indago Apple Jack.

**-quien tenga el ojo del Diablo puede deshacerse de el pero solo dándoselo a otro pero implica una paga…al hacerlo mueres por eso no lo hice y no quise darle esta mortaja a nadie mas…no obstante nunca supe nada del diario que me dicen ustedes-**

**-aun así ya sabemos bastante**- oyeron una vos conocida, y al mirar todas asomándose por una ventana estaba la princesa Celestia –**Disc…no, Zoka nunca imagine que un ser como tu había pasado por tanto aun así no fue justo desquitarte con los demás, pudiste mejor haberles demostrado que eras bueno y te habrían aceptado y no temido o aborrecido-**

**-cierto, la princesa Luna pudo tu también puedes…hey pero ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí Princesa?-** indago Twiligth.

**-me contaron de lo sucedido…Dark volvió a perder el control, tranquilas no pasa nada, Spike me mando una nota diciendo que fue culpa de los aldeanos…ya tomare cartas en el asunto- **contesto con una leve sonrisa.

-**y ¿Qué pasa ahora?-** indago Zoka con sus vendajes que parecía una momia.

**-bien, Twiligth cuéntame de los avances de Dark en estudio de magia por favor**- Spike la acerco a Twiligth la lista de hechizos que Dark había terminado con éxito.

**-aprendió gran cantidad de hechizos de una manera rápida y eficiente, imagino que es causa de la sangre de pesadilla que lleva en sus venas, los primeros le fueron algo complicados pero después comenzó a dominarlos como si fueran un juego de niños-**

**-sin mencionar que yo ayude por que "alguien" era malo explicando las cosas**- dijo Zoka en modo burlesco dejando a Twiligth como molesta.

**-bien...creo que ya es hora vengan por favor, todos deben escuchar esto**- confundidos todos salieron con la princesa para ver como toda la villa se estaba reuniendo en la plaza frente al ayuntamiento sin entender que estaba pasando –**esperen aquí y escuchen todo**- la princesa subio al presídium donde fue recibida por la alcaldesa –**ciudadanos de Pony Ville la razón por la que los hago venir de emergencia es lo siguiente…estamos en guerra mi ponis**- típica reacción todos se exaltaron en nervios y balbuceos **–algunos ya lo imaginaba, hace poco nos dieron el ultimátum, en un año un enemigo como ustedes no imaginan vendrá y no tendrá piedad…no podemos huir solo nos queda…enfrentarlo, por esto les pido a todos los caballos que puedan pelear alistarse en el ejercito e ir al campo de entrenamiento en Manehattan, se que no les parece y veo temor en sus ojos pero yo también peleare para protegerlos y ustedes deben pelear para proteger a los seres que aman, se que acaban de pasar por una situación difícil, esto que les pido no es fácil pero es necesario…no lo niego muchos caerán y no los volveremos a ver pero solo de este modo aseguraremos un futuro…un futuro brillante a nuestras futuras generaciones**- todo quedo en silencio total, Twiligth y compañía incluidas esperando alguna respuesta.

**-yo me ofrezco**- abrieron paso para dejar ver a un poni como cualquiera **–yo peleare**- otro mas de ellos suspiro pero luego sonrió.

**-yo también**- así en consecuente muchos comenzaron a alzarse en valor para la guerra.

**-estoy orgullosa de ustedes mis ponis…no pierdan esperanzas, desde este momento ustedes ya son héroes…muy bien como dije en unos días partirán a la urbe de Equestria al cuartel general de las fuerzas armadas donde serán capacitados en el combate del enemigo que enfrentaran, no estarán solos, hemos solicitado la ayuda de nuestro reino vecino Trotingham además de también las demás villas y ciudades de nuestros país…las yeguas que deseen aportar algo pueden entrar en los servicios médicos y de enfermería…con esto doy por terminado este anuncio, la guerra ya viene-** la princesa se retiro del presídium oyendo los ovaciones de los ponis de la villa, se acerco a las ponis de la armonía quienes la esperaban.

**-buen discurso maestra…con esto a avisado la guerra…algo**- le dijo Twiligth con una amplia sonrisa.

**-esperemos que Luna haya tenido el mismo éxito…chicas vendré en la mañana para ver lo de Dark…hasta entonces descansen**- la Princesa se subió a su carruaje tirado por dos pegasos de regreso a Canterlot.

En Trotingham.

También iban llegando varios carruajes al castillo con tanto unicornios como ponis terrestres y pegasos pero vestidos de manera elegante todos bien recibidos por los guardias del castillo, dentro de las murallas de aquella fortaleza había una sala con una mesa larga donde al fondo estaba el rey y a su lado la princesa Luna, cuando la mesa estuvo con todos sus asiento ocupados el rey uso su magia para mover un martillo y dar unos golpes en la mesa para llamar la atención de todos.

**-gracias a todos por venir…cedo la palabra a la princesa Luna de Equestria quien ha venido a darnos un mensaje solicitando nuestra ayuda en una guerra**- los consejeros comenzaban a balbucear respecto a las palabras del rey pero Luna se puso de pie.

**-consejeros de Trotingham soy Luna princesa de Equestria pero no e venido como solo una princesa, me presento como un poni mas de ustedes y con gran humildad…hace 3000 años hubo una época prospera en Equestria regida por su mas grande rey que el mundo haya conocido su nombre era Black Stream yo lo se por que yo viví ahí…pero su memoria quedo en el olvido a causa de un enemigo que apareció de la nada amenazando con destruir todo rastro de esperanza, libertad, amor y justicia de este mundo su nombre, Infernus, y una ves mas este enemigo y su ejercito de dragones amenazan con volver y destruir Equestria, se preguntaran ¿y esto en que nos incumbe o afecta? Pues si perdemos ira de reino en reino sin control matando a voluntad hasta no tener a cada criatura bajo su tiranía por eso consejeros…les ruego que nos den el apoyo de su ejercito, ayúdenos a hacer frente a este amenaza por que juntos y solo tendremos una posibilidad de que haya un mañana para todos, mínimo para nuestros hijos que puedan vivir y que sepan que gozan de ese privilegio por el sacrificio de héroes de verdad, se los dejo a su criterio y decisión-** un consejero se puso de pie para luego comenzar a aplaudir con una sonrisa y otros comenzaron a hacer los mismo, Luna no evito sonreír ante esos aplausos cuando un consejero se puso de pie.

**-majestad la reacción de nosotros a de haber sido mas que suficiente…si nadie se opone confirmo la aprobación de reunir las tropas**- Luna sonrió ampliamente.

**-eso lo dice todo…señores yo Theos rey de Trotingham doy anuncio y alzo el estandarte…que suenen los cuernos y retumben los tambores pues marchamos a la guerra a ayudar a nuestros hermanos de Equestria**- Luna estaba contenta mientras recibía los aplausos de los consejeros, pues sus palabras fueron escuchadas y ahora Equestria tenia apoyo

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capitulo: Carnada parte 1: el encuentro

Comentario del autor: bien voy a contestar varias cosas respecto a la historia, primero que nada si pondré mas referencia a las pesadilla de echo de eso se trata los dos próximos capítulos pero ya verán como, este capitulo es clave y a la ves que muchos me están preguntan respecto a los verdaderos padres de Dark, ustedes ya se los han de imaginar, para los que no, pues aguántense en estos siguientes capítulos sabrán el por que del gran poder de Dark y después de estos comienza la acción por que volveremos a ver a Infernus, y luego la preparación de ambos bandos donde tengo una sorpresa que nadie se espera, sin mas, comenten y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	15. Cap 14: Carnada parte 1

**Nota del Autor: hay unas imágenes para que las vean como referencia, pero como en fanfiction no se permiten enlaces están separadas por espacios solos deben juntarlas para verlas, no es necesario verlas inmediato pueden verlas al final o no, es como quieran, disfruten el capitulo**

"_se dice que hace miles de años o mucho mas el universo no era el sitio maravilloso que todos conocen ahora, en el antes había guerra, muerte, peste y hambruna, fue en los apogeos de las estrellas que el universo y todas sus criaturas estaban metidas en una guerra contra seres que algunos llamarían demonios"_

En un mundo extraño de seres igual de extraños había monstruos que iban destrozando los hogares, matando hasta los niños nadie estaba a salvo al paso de sus garras y colmillos

"_iban de mundo en mundo destruyendo todo sin dejar rastro de vida alguna, se dice que el universo entero fue creado por un gran ser pero este le dio la oportunidad a cada ser viviente de forjar su propia vida para el hacerse a un lado, no iba a romper su juramento pero no significaba que se quedaría también de brazos cruzados viendo como su creación era destruida poco a poco, se dice que le otorgo a 4 guerreros un corcel de fuego con grandes poderes, los mando cabalgando en sus 4 caballos a pararle los pies a las hordas malditas quienes solo se burlaron por ver a esos 4 jinetes solos contra todos ellos ignorando la pesadilla que les harían vivir"_

"_en solo un parpadeo los jinetes masacraron a miles de esos seres horrendos mientras otros se vieron obligados a refugiarse a su mundo maldito, es cuando el padre de la creación se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, no solo fueron los jinetes si no los caballos, les dio demasiado poder a esas bestias y sabia que no podía dejarlo así como así pero tenia la ventaja de que seguían sus ordenes asi que los envió al bajo mundo pero haciéndolos gobernantes de su propio nivel y con la misión de que impedirían que los demonios volvieran a ver la luz del sol con el encargo de que cada determinado tiempo saldrían a devorar las almas malditas que vagaran sin rumbo y los miedos de las criaturas, con el tiempo esos 4 caballos comenzaron a crear mas de ellos pero siendo ellos mismos sus gobernantes, se les dio el nombre a cada uno de ellos, Guerra, Muerte, Peste y Hambruna, los 4 caballos del apocalipsis y las primeras 4 pesadillas…"_

**-que aun después de miles o millones de años siguen ahí con el mismo encargo que les fue asignado**- Twiligth estaba ahí en su liberaría leyendo un libro que la tenia con escalofríos y frente a ella su amiga Zecora –**Zecora ¿de donde sacaste esto?-**

**-este libro lo mande a traer de un colega mío de otra ciudad…este libro fue escrito en mi tierra lo recordé por accidente y pensé que te gustaría , no es el libro original me tome la libertad de traducirlo yo misma…es de lo mismo que hizo tu hechicero que llamas Starswirl esto lo hizo un chaman el reunió almas para atraer una pesadilla y le conto todo esto**- le dijo Zecora pero luego mostro la siguiente pagina –**pero mi chaman…si guardo el hechizo para hacer la carnada a las pesadillas-**

**-NO LO CREO…esto es increíble, Zecora ¿te importaría prestármelo un poco?-** indago Twiligth impaciente por seguir leyendo.

-**no hay problema pero cuídalo muy bien**- Twiligth asintió con la cabeza y dejo el libro sobra la mesa

**-quizás obtenga unas pistas de algo no se…necesito leerlo mas afondo**- contesto mirando la portada del libro, Zecora se fue dejando a Twiligth en su casa donde cayo la noche y los ponis se habían ido a dormir tras el discurso de la princesa Celestia esa misma tarde, Spike estaba dormido en su cama pequeña bien arropado y solo en un rincón con la luz de una veladora Twiligth se puso a leer el libro.

"pesadillas, no solo gobiernan su propio nivel del bajo mundo, sus poderes van mas allá de la comprensión de ponis o seres cualquiera, casi todos tienen un cuerno de acero en forma de espada o sable, con el color negro o gris característico de ellos" Twiligth se molesto de estar casi leyendo lo mismo y comenzó a hojearlo hasta llegar a una parte "el fuego en muchos seres es su arma pero en las pesadillas es su aliado al igual que las sombras y la muerte, pueden cruzar el umbral entre mundos a libre voluntad pero para esto necesitan el abrigo de la oscuridad que solo la noche y la luz blanca y fría de la luna les puede dar, cuando hice el conjuro para atraer una pude sentir que ahí estaban, hacía mucho frio, las flores a mis pies estaban marchitándose como si cada rastro de vida se esfumara, delante de mis ojos envueltos por la oscuridad de la noche un par de ojos rojos brillantes pero aterradores, creí que iba a atacarme pero no lo hizo se quedo mirándome hasta que me anime a llamarla, era un corcel de gran tamaño, su cuerno como espada, sus patas envueltas en fuego pero era incapaz de sentir su calor seguía haciendo frio, su melena parecía humo, no había duda de que era una pesadilla pero había algo mas, a diferencia de los ponis o cebras que tienen lo que llamamos "cutie mark" el tenia una pero era un extraño símbolo que solo estaba formado por líneas rojas, parecía mas que lo hubiesen herrado con algún metal caliente y esta brillaba ellos lo llaman "Doom Marks" las marcas de los condenados"

La marca: http: . /-BU2UmzHLI-M/ TfOw6vw-4lI/AAAAAAAAAFk/ WwhQwSHSULs /s1600/

Twiligth miro aquella marca con temor y curiosidad no obstante sintió como si alguien la observara, seria de verdad que la observaban o solo sus nervios lo que haya sido el sueño la comenzó a vencer y mejor se fue a dormir para esperar que hacer en la mañana.

Recién comenzó a salir el sol de Equestria entrando por la ventana de Twiligth la luz y el calor de este haciendo que despertase despacio y estirando el cuello cuando escucho un golpeteo y se asomo por la ventana asustada, era Rainbow Dash quien estaba ahí pero muy asustada y apresurada mas de lo habitual.

**-Rainbow ¿Qué ocurre?-** le dijo habriendole la ventana.

**-has tu echizo para caminar en las nubes y ven algo le paso a la cutie mark de Dark-** Twiligth recordó lo del libro y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no dudo e hizo el hechizo para caminar por las nubes como los pegasos para ser llevada volando por su amiga hasta su casa de nubes donde entraron a la habitación donde Dark aun estaba dormido –**mira esto…trata de no gritar-**

Cuando lo destapo la mirada de Twiligth era de sorpresa y terror que no evito dar un gemido pero taparse la boca con su pata, la cutie mark de Dark que representaba su deseo de libertad y viajar por el mundo había desapareció y en su lugar había un símbolo horrible parecido a la que dibujaba el libro, una marca de los condenados.

Marca de Dark: http: /www. thelostworlds. net/ LoKSeries/ Images/ Symbols-Unofficial-Kain_ Symbol-Metal-Red. JPG

**-Twiligth…¿que te ocurre? ¿que es esto?-** indago Rainbow preocupada por Dark no obstante se asustaron cuando lo oyeron que iba despertando dando un gran bostezo.

**-rayos…mi cabeza…WOW DERPY**- pero vio a sus amigas ahí junto a el -¿**chicas donde esta Derpy que paso?-**

-**tranquilo ella esta bien…no hubo heridos ni nada es lo que necesitas saber…pero promete que te calmaras…mira tu cutie mark**- Dark se quedo confuso y cuando la vio, un grito sacudió a la villa e incluso hizo volar a varias aves que aun domian.

**-POR DIOS…¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿de donde salio?-** tomo con su magia un cepillo y comenzó a tallar con esmero pero solo le caso brillo

**-Dark tranquilo…escucha…esa es una Doom Mark, la tienen las pesadillas no te sorprendas mas**- le dijo Twiligth al pegaso que estaba muy nervioso e histérico.

**-sorprenderme…cada ves mas me alejo de ser lo que soy y me estoy volviendo un monstruo…¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-** dijo frunciendo el seño, en verdad Dark se veía muy molesto –**y que…¿Qué representa esta marca? ¿Qué significa?-**

**-Dark contrólate lo importante es que estas bien, ya veremos que hacer con ella…y de echo, es solo una opinión se te ve cool**- opino Rainbow mirando la marca, Dark agachaba las orejas y ponía expresión de resignación.

**-bueno ya que estamos aquí…vengan la princesa va a hablar con nosotros esta mañana, les contare todo en el camino**- no obstante Dark no iba tan molesto en si, si no impotente de que se estaba volviendo algo malo y no se estaba sacando de su mente aquellos relatos.

Tantos murieron por su causa, madres, hijos, padres y demás dejando un vacio profundo y terrible en el corazón de muchos ponis, mientras sobrevolaba veía como todos trataban de llevar aun asi su vida pero preguntándose ¿si el podría recuperar la suya?, y aun en el camino creía escuchar las voces y gritos de los muertos ahora haciéndolo preguntarse ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo perseguirá la culpa?

Mas tarde en la casa de la unicornio morada, las ponis no dejaban de ver la marca de Dark con asombro e interés, en lugar de temerle la miraban como si fuese algo nuevo o una atracción turística el mismo Zoka también de manera curiosa e impresionada.

**-¿asi que dices que ya se comenzó a reclutar a todos?-** indago Dark mientras era acosado por las miradas hacia su marca.

**-si…mañana los ponis partirán a los campos de entrenamiento y la princesa quería ver algo sobre ti**- le contesto.

**-valla valla miren…no solo es tenebrosa aunque se ve genial…parece que te hubiesen herrado con algún metal caliente para ganado**- dijo Apple Jack.

**-el diseño es lúgubre pero dándole unos toques podría ser un bonito logo para una capa**-

**-o galletas para noche de pesadillas**- Dark fruncio el seño para que lo dejasen de acosar ya que no le estaba haciendo gracia, pero alertaron el sonido de trompetas fuera de la biblioteca, cuando Spike abrió se trataba de la princesa.

**-buenos días mis ponis…veo que ya ¿pero que?**- Celestia se quedo pasmada y fría cuando vio la marca de Dark –**tu cutie mark…-** antes de que Dark pudiese decir algo –**se parece a la de Black Stream…de echo es igual la reconocería en cualquier lado-**

**-¿de que habla? Princesa no pueden ser iguales…**- le contesto Twiligth viendo a celestia parada fría.

**-no lo se…luego investigare de eso…no perderé el tiempo escuchen, Dark Ligthing has avanzado bastante en tus estudios de magia pero ahora necesitas llevarla a un nuevo nivel sobre todo por que si esperas tomar tu papel en la batalla que se aproxima necesitas aprender hechizos de combate por eso deberás partir también a entrenar en el cuartel general en Manehattan-**

**-¿hechizos de combate?...¿y nosotras que pintamos?**- pregunto Apple Jack.

-**no podemos arriesgarnos a que se descontrole, necesito que ustedes vallan con el también y estén ahí durante sus practicas-**

-**wow hey…princesa no quiero ser molesta, indiscreta o impertinente pero aquí podemos ayudarlo por que aquí vivimos, pero también tenemos nuestra forma de vida, tenemos negocios y trabajos yo tengo mi tienda de ropa y debo unos trajes atrasados**- dijo Rarity de forma humilde pero no perdiendo algo de carácter.

**-y yo debo cuidar a mis animales no puedo dejarlos solos mucho tiempo**- contesto Fluttershy.

**-ya cosechamos casi todas las manzanas pero aun quedan y los huertos son difíciles de cuidar y demás**- Celestia puso mirada pensativa un momento.

-**¿no hablan enserio?...la guerra esta a puertas y les preocupa su economía no me lo creo- **contesto Twiligth con justa razón.

**-ya pensé en eso también…a excepción de Rarity la granja de Apple Jack será atendida por sus familiares que no pelean en este caso tus primas, con Fluttershy igual con otros ponis al igual que en el clima**- contesto con una sonrisa la soberana de Equestria.

**-bueno siendo ese el caso no hay problema-** contesto Rarity y las otras estuvieron de acuerdo, la princesa se retiro entonces para abordar su carruaje, pero en su mente no se borraba la imagen de la marca de Dark, ahora resulta que tiene la misma que tuvo Black Stream ya era habitual la pregunta ¿Quién es Dark en realidad?.

**-bueno…sin mas iré a mi granja a preparar maletas para mañana**- dijo Applejack pero antes de que salieran todos, Dark fue quien quiso salir antes pero iba de mirada decaída –**oye chico ¿te sientes bien?-**

**-si…solo quiero ir a ver a mi hermana y tengo cosas en que pensar, Rainbow nos vemos mas tarde- **no la dejo contestar el pegaso salió volando, Rainbow ahora tenia la mirada triste.

**-chicas…lo e visto el esta asustado lo veo en su mirada, el en verdad no quiere participar de esto pero es como si sintiera que no tiene opción yo lo veo y eso lo atormenta lo esta alejando, no se que hacer**- dijo Rainbow con la cabeza baja mientras sus amigas la animaban un poco.

**-tranquila muñeca…oye e notado que tienes un cambio de actitud muy grande desde que Dark esta aquí ¿Dónde esta la Rainbow atleta e intrépida que conocíamos?-** le dijo Apple Jack pero de manera algo burlesca.

**-madure…-** la dejo sin palabras **–madure y cambie…por Dark, tiene una carga muy pesada y si quiero ayudarle a cargarla no puedo ser la de antes perdonen chicas…aun así siento que no hago nada, Twiligth lo enseña a usar magia y nosotras que…solo por los elementos pero nos quedamos mirando y cuando el momento llegue…si en verdad Dark se enfrenta a ese tal Infernus, no podre ayudarlo**- comenzaron a caer lagrimas de Rainbow al suelo –**solo podre mirar sin hacer nada**- Twiligth estaba pensativa por las palabras de su amiga pero cambio su mirada por otra y fue a abrir el libro de Zecora en el apartado del hechizo.

**-chicas…cambiaremos eso, es hora de unas respuestas-** cerro el libro –**vengan aquí esta noche como a las 10:00 y prepárense lo que veremos no será lindo**- les dijo alistándose a salir.

**-Twiligth ¿y ahora que? Al menos danos una pista**- le dijo Rarity confundida.

**-es complicado pero mejor vallan agarrando valor…amm Fluttershy si no quieres venir esta bien, te advierto esto será muy fuerte**- le dijo en tono serio, las demás estaban confundidas completamente -***necesito la ayuda de Zecora para hacer este hechizo…no puedo creer que me anime a querer hacer esto***- pensó Twiligth teniendo el libro cercas para después salir corriendo de su casa dejando a sus amigas en la duda.

**-¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa?-** indago Rainbow pero ninguna sabia que pasaba.

Dentro del bosque Ever Free en su casa tribal Zecora estaba haciendo meditación parada de cabeza solo en la punta de una caña de bambú pero en perfecto equilibrio pues no se movia para nada, entonces abrió los ojos despacio y dando un ágil salto se quedo en el piso cuando justo escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta así que fue a abrir no se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Twiligth.

**-sabia que vendrías…se lo que piensas y déjame decirte Twiligth que es una locura completa querer atraer a una pesadilla**- le dijo invitándola a pasar.

**-Zecora la guerra esta cercas y no tenemos idea de como hacer que Dark domine todos sus poderes sin saber si vamos por buen camino, solo una pesadilla pura nos podría decir como lograrlo quien quite nos topemos con su verdadero padre o madre no lo se pero escucha…necesitamos esto**- le dijo con mirada decisiva pero a la ves temerosa por lo que quería hacer.

**-Twiligth Sparkle…recuerda lo que dicen ambos libros, no estas tratando con un animalito de bosque estas hablando de los corceles mas poderosos de este mundo incluso mas que un alicornio ¿entiendes?**- le dijo mientras comenzó a sacar varios frascos de sus estantes.

**-tengo una cuartada los elementos de la armonía ellos nos protegerán a mi y a mis amigas y debe ser esta noche, mañana Dark se va a Manehattan sin conocimiento de como entrenar todos sus poderes-** Zecora ahora vio que el miedo de Twiligth se desvaneció completamente –**momentos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas…lo voy a hacer Zecora**- la cebra sonrió para luego suspirar, comenzó a sacar piscas de varias cosas para ponerlas en un tazón pequeño.

**-espíritus de mis ancestros y mas antiguos, escuchen este llamado que les estoy haciendo- **las velas de la casa de Zecora se comenzaron a apagar –**les pido solo unas almas de los muertos que vagan por estas tierras para poder lograr mi cometido por favor permítanme forjar la esfera de almas para el manjar de las bestias y que esas almas crucen el umbral mas allá de este mundo- **

Las cosas del tazón comenzaron levitar y formar un remolino a la ves que un viento huracanado comenzó a soplar dentro de la casa, las ventanas se habrían y cerraban y varias cosas se caían de su lugar, Twiligth no podía ver nada pero comenzó a escuchar gritos múltiples, llantos, de tanto mujeres, niños y demás a la ves que un pequeño punto luminoso se formaba en el centro del remolino, las voces cada ves eran mas hasta que el viento amenguo completamente y se disparo una luz enceguecedora, cuando la luz se disipo Twiligth estaba aterrada pero las voces ahí estaban y una esfera que cambiaba de color constantemente, las voces en eco salían de ella voces sufriendo, gritando y maldiciendo, Zecora rápidamente tomo un frasco y puso ahí la esfera.

**-ya cumplí…escucha cuando la noche este en su punto solo afloja la tapa un poco no lo abras completamente o las esfera se desvanecerá…Twiligth que los espíritus te acompañen**- Twiligth estaba completamente asustada por lo que vivió hace rato –**agarra valor…lo que has vivido hasta este momento no se compara con lo que veras**- Twiligth tomo el frasco y se lo echo al bolso de su montura y retomo camino de regreso a Pony Ville, Zecora rezo por que todo fuese a salir bien.

Twiligth esa noche se puso a acomodar libros y demás en su biblioteca ocultando lo que aria a Spike, su fiel compañero quien trabajaba sin chistar y quien era casi un hijo, esperando que quizás si lograba su cometido podría evitar el destino que vio en aquella visión que antes le mostro Zecorca, al caer la noche fue y tapo a Spike quien dormía como todo bebe pero antes de dejarlo le dio un beso en la frente, tomo su bolsa con el frasco y la caja con los elementos de la armonía, esperando a sus amigas que llegaron a la hora acordada.

**-las estaba esperando…gracias por venir amigas**- les sonrió ampliamente.

**-ya por favor…no pienso ir a ningún lado hasta no saber que pasa Twiligth, esto incluso a dejado a Pinkie callada en todo el día y eso es mucho- **le dijo Rainbow en modo serio.

**-eso es por que desayune hot cakes con mucha mantequilla de maní y se me pego la boca por eso no podía decir nada no quiere decir que haya querido quedar callada por que sabes que yo**- Apple Jack le tapo la boca.

-**ok…escuchen, Dark a aprendido a usar magia pero han visto ustedes…esta lejos aun de dominar su poder como para lograrlo en solo menos de un año lo único que puede decirnos como lograrlo…es una pesadilla misma y de esto se trata esta noche**- les mostro el frasco.

**-no juegues Twiligth…no hablaras enserio, ¿vamos a toparnos cara a cara con una pesadilla? Estas loca**- le dijo Apple Jack temerosa de lo que planeaba Twiligth.

-**si alguna no desea venir bien…pero es lo único que puede ayudarnos enserio y no queda mucho tiempo**- Rainbow puso mirada decisiva y fue la primera en dar un paso al frente.

**-yo voy…si es para ayudar a Dark lo are…aunque debo ser honesta me esta dando un vacio en el estomago de los nervios- **Twiligth le sonrió a la valentía de su amiga.

**-siiiii es como un expedición solo que mas lúgubre y aterradora…como en la cabaña de mi tio Choco Cake en el lago**- dijo Pinkie con un salto, luego Rarity y finalmente Apple Jack solo quedaba Fluttershy quien estaba temblando.

**-yo…yo también voy**- las 6 se dieron un abrazo y emprendieron marcha al bosque, el lugar perfecto para eso.

La noche amerito una fogata por la luz fría de la luna en el claro de bosque donde se toparon, antes de caer las 12:00 se pusieron a cantar, conversar e incluso unos malvaviscos para agarrar valor, y faltando un minuto Twiligth le dio su elemento correspondiente a cada una de sus amigas para sacar el frasco a la vista de todas.

**-¿están listas?-** todas asintieron con la cabeza y Twiligth giro la tapa un poco –**ahora…esperemos- **suspiro, pasaron varios minutos hasta casi la hora ya siendo la 1:00 a.m. y nada.

**-supongo que no vendrá ninguna**- dijo Rarity junto al fuego para tomar calor –**soy yo o esta haciendo mas frio-**

**-espera…enserio esta haciendo mas frio, demasiado…HEY**- Apple Jack alerto algo, una flor cercas de ellas le estaba saliendo escarcha hasta casi congelarse, la fogata comenzó a disminuir y las ponis podían ver su aliento, incluso vieron que la hierba a su alrededor comenzaba a tener mas escarcha y sus botellas de agua se estaban congelando.

-**twt…twi…Twiligth**- dijo Flutter Shy muy aterrada.

**-todas júntense y no se separen**- el fuego se apago dejándolas a todas en la oscuridad solo con la poca visión que daba la luz de la luna, cuando escucharon los pasos de cascos, grandes y pesados a la ves de unos gruñidos que venían del bosque pero daban vueltas alrededor de ellas –**ya esta aquí…-** Twiligth trago saliva –**si…si eres una pesadilla muéstrate**- silencio por unos segundos.

**-¿y que sabes de nosotros?-** se escucho una vos gruesa, rasposa, pesada y sin el menor sonido de ánimo más bien aterradora, las chicas voltearon y en una sombra oscura tal como el libro la describía se veían unos ojos rojos carmesí.

**-me…me llamo Twiligth Sparkle…aunque quizás eso usted ya lo sepa señor…solo queremos hablar y le daremos esto**- le mostro el frasco que tenia la esfera, entonces una llamarada apareció y las encegueció a todas para dejar ver a lo que estaba frente a ellas.

Tan grande como los alicornios o mas pero sin alas, pelaje negro en todas sus facetas, un cuerno de acero, las patas envueltas en fuego y exhalando fuego de la nariz y una Doom Mark también aterradora, no había duda estaban cara a cara con una pesadilla pura quien avanzo hacia ellas, Flutter Shy estaba temblando aterrada desando salir volando de ahí y Rainbow le dio un pequeño abrazo para darle ánimos, la pobre pegaso de cabello rosado quería llorar del miedo.

**-valla…caí en uno de los mismos trucos que mis hermanos hace tiempo…ya antes hubo uno hechicero que invoco a uno de nosotros-** la pesadilla miro a lo lejos hacia el bosque –**su cebo a atraído a otros**- las ponis se quedaron callas pero alertaron otros pasos detrás de ellas, y saliendo de la oscuridad otra pesadilla, pero de pelaje gris, las llamas en sus patas eran azules y su cabeza era casi un cráneo por no decir que era como si no hubiese piel encima de ella, los ojos blancos completamente y su cuerno también **–¿que quieres Razakel?-** indago la pesadilla.

**-olfatee unas almas por acá y e venido…parece que ambos hemos caído en una trampa jeje**- las ponis estaban aterradas sudando frio, tenían a dos pesadillas ante ellas sin saber que hacer.

**-si no les importa…tenemos unas preguntas**- le dijo Twiligth pero la pesadilla gris se acerco a ella para verla fijamente, la respiración de Twiligth estaba a dificultosa y agitada.

**-con razón me sonaba tu cara poni jeje**- Twiligth se quedo confundida –**tu no lo sabes o recuerdas pero te conozco por que me alimente de una pesadilla que tuviste hace un tiempo…algo sobre una cebra**- Twiligth recordó que si, antes de conocer bien a Zecora tuvo una terrible pesadilla esa noche –**fue una pesadilla muy débil pero debo decirte que eres afortunada si hubieses vencido tu miedo en este momento serias la madre de mi hijo**- las ponis se exaltaron, Twiligth ahora si casi quería llorar aquella revelación no se la esperaba, Rainbow quiso atacar a aquel ser por lo que dijo pero tanto Rarity como Apple Jack la detuvieron –**jajajaja como adoro ver sus lindas caras llenas en miedo ¿no opinas lo mimos Torak?**- ambos monstruos se reían de las ponis, Twiligth estaba aterrada mientras sus amigas le trataban de dar apoyo para levantarse y con temor se levanto.

**-escuchen…tenemos preguntas que hacerles a cambio les daremos la esfera de almas…verán hay un chico, es hijo de pesadilla su nombre es Dark Ligthing- **dijo Twiligth mirando a ambas pesadillas fijamente.

**-oh si se a quien te refieres…el hijo del Estallido Negro y Celestia-**

CONTINUARA…

Pesadilla negra: http:/ ./ -TG7FSs2dXws / TW6l-r6mX5I /AAAAAAAACTA/ 1KqYcYHh8co /s1600 /170806_1815252347437_1423940321_32114899_3788733_

Pesadilla gris: http: .com / blogs/t/tu/tus /tuscriaturas/ upload/20091013055149-pesadillas -grises. jpg


	16. Cap 15: Carnada parte 2

CONTINUARA…

El viento dejo de soplar y los grillos dejaron de cantar y un silencio absoluto se apodero de ese claro de bosque por aquello que dijo la pesadilla, las ponis guardianas de la harmonía estaban ahora mas asombradas que asustadas por estar frente a esos monstruos de fuego atónitas ante tales palabras sin saber ahora que decir hasta que Rainbow se animo a hablar.

**-qu…¿Qué has dicho?-** dijo aun incrédula de lo que escucho, será que era verdad o esos caballos de fuego solo estaban burlándose de ellas.

**-jejeje no las culpo casi todos los hijos de pesadilla se parecen así que no culpo que la princesa no lo reconociera mas por el estar separados por tanto tiempo pero eso no lo podemos decir jeje-** dijo la pesadilla negra de manera burlesca y como regocijándose de la expresión de duda, asombro y confusión en las ponis.

**-no…ustedes deben estar mintiendo…no es posible que sea…¿o si? Esperen…la princesa dijo que su marca era la misma que la de Black Stream ¿Por qué?-** pregunto Apple Jack.

**-la marca tiene mucho que ver al igual que nada, no somos ponis como ustedes hay 4 marcas en las pesadillas las de nuestros 4 reyes, Guerra, Muerte, Hambruna y Peste yo tengo la de peste pero la de ese chico que llaman Dark es la de guerra nuestro mas destacado líder, la marca se pasa de padre a hijo es decir si una pesadilla con la marca de guerra tiene un hijo este tendrá esa marca eso es lo que paso-** contesto la pesadilla gris pero ambos corceles caminaban despacio alrededor de las ponis como depredadores acechando su presa.

-**aun así…¿Qué pruebas tienen de que Dark es el hijo de Celestia?-** indago Twiligth sin perderlos de vista.

**-Twiligth espera…Dark me conto que a tenido sueños uno en el que dice haber visto a la princesa claramente y fue cuando el estaba dormido cuando ella canto "el Ultimo Arrullo" en Canterlot, dijo que la vio como si le estuviera cantando a el pero en el sueño recuerdas…además la princesa dijo que le cantaba esa canción a su hijo**- la respiración de las ponis se agito todo estaba apuntando a que las pesadillas decían la verdad.

**-eso convierte a Dark en…en un príncipe, el príncipe de Equestria…Rainbow tu novio es un príncipe-** dijo Pinkie asombrada.

**-niñas tontas ese es el motivo del gran poder de ese muchacho en sus venas lleva tanto la sangre de pesadilla como la del alicornio y es por eso que no lo controla**- les dijo el corcel negro acercando sus mandíbulas cercas de ellas quienes solo se apartaban con temor de esos ojos y colmillos.

**-ambas energías están peleando por ganar dominio**- dijo Twiligth pero la pesadilla gris apareció detrás de ella de manera espontanea y gritando.

**-NO MOCOSA…no están peleando por dominar están tratando de hallar equilibrio entre ambas pero ese mocoso saco mas sangre de pesadilla que su mismo padre pero no es todo la magia del unicornio fortalece su poder en pocas palabras es mas pesadilla que nada debido a que esta es mas intensa…yo diría que el chico esta cercas de ser una pesadilla pura mucho mas de lo que fue su padre pero ambas energías no son iguales y cuando tratan de hallar equilibrio se contrarrestan por que no se mesclan-**

**-otra cosa ¿si recuerdan? Cuando se transformo por primera ves que derroto a ese dragón su cuerpo se consumió…el debió haber muerto ahí muchos hijos de pesadilla mueren al explotar sus poderes de manera tan salvaje sin conocimiento alguno pero la sangre de su madre lo protegió den gracias a eso**- Rainbow lo recordó, cuando el la vio volvió en si pero como dicen su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo pero no se consumió solo dejo ver a Dark con la cicatriz donde ahora esta el cuerno –**el poder de ese muchacho esta incluso por encima de muchos de nuestros hermanos quizás cercas de nuestros amos, me atrevería a decir que fueron sabios al pensar que el derrotaría a Infernus-** las demás estaban asombradas por cada cosa que sabían las pesadillas, era como si supieran todo y cada detalle de lo que ocurre, en verdad que era aterrador por que no podían entonces vacilar ante ellos.

**-por favor…díganos como podemos hacer que el controle su poder, se los imploro**- Rainbow fue quien avanzo al frente, aunque pidiendo humildemente su mirada era decisiva y un tanto desafiante y una de las pesadillas la miro fijamente.

**-veo muchas cosas en ti Rainbow Dash…amas a ese chico fervientemente pero dime ¿acaso te querrá cuando seas una anciana? Si es que llegas a vieja claro**- Rainbow estaba muy confundida, la mirada de Twiligth se abrió llena de miedo al escuchar de que estaba hablando aquella pesadilla.

**-RAINBOW NO LO ESCUCHES**- grito Twiligth sus amigas aun estaban también confundidas.

**-ohh…¿así que no le has dicho la verdad eh? Bueno Twiligth Sparkle es momento díselo**- le dijo la pesadilla gris en modo burlesco, Twiligth estaba impotente y queriendo llorar por lo que estaba pasando.

-**Twiligth…¿decirme que?...CONTESTAME**- ahora Rainbow estaba mas asustada entonces, la pobre unicornio solo balbuceaba "yo..yo..yo" sin poder decir nada, el corcel negro se acercó riéndose entre dientes.

**-veras niña…tu noviecito sus poderes lo hacen inmortal, osea que cuando tu estes pudriéndote bajo tierra el aun estará en este mundo fresco como una lechuga y aquí seguirá viendo las estaciones repetirse por cientos o miles de años**- Rainbow tenia la mirada atónita y queriendo llorar –**si no me crees pregúntale a tu amiguita ella debía decirte esto-**

**-Twiligth…¿es cierto?-** Rainbow ya estaba llorando y no obstante Twiligth también con todas mirándola fijamente.

**-si…-** dijo con sus lagrimas cayendo por su rostro –**la princesa me pidió que te lo dijera…lo supe desde hace unas semanas, justo el día que liberamos a Zoka ella me pidió que te lo dijera-** sin aviso Rainbow tacleo con mucha fuerza a Twiligth y quiso volver a golpearla pero sus amigas la detuvieron.

**-entonces ¿Cuándo?...¿CUANDO HIBAS A DECIRME ESTO?...¿cuando estuviera en mi lecho de muerte?...¿o cuando ya estuviera siendo comida de gusanos?-** la mirada de la pegaso era justificable, tenia frustración, ira, tristeza un sinfín de emociones.

-**yo te juro que iba a decírtelo te lo juro que si créeme Rainbow…pero no sabia como decírtelo no quería lastimarte por que veía como ambos se miran cuando están juntos…detestaba terminar con un amor así por eso aun no lo decía…Rainbow por favor perdóname**- Twiligth se tiro al piso a llorar y Rainbow también siendo sujetada por Pinkie y Apple Jack, todas las demás solo guardaban silencio.

**-te odio…te odio te odio te odio…TE ODIO TWILIGTH**- reventó en llanto y gritos la pegaso azul.

**-como disfruto esto…imagínate, el dolor la agonía de mientras tu mueres el permanecerá aquí…ni siquiera podrán tener hijos por la diferencia de tamaños que habrá**- Twiligth ahora fue quien estallo en furia y quiso atacar a la pesadilla quien sin mirar su cuerno brillo y la unicornio estaba suspendida por telequinesis en el aire pero siendo apretada –**muy valiente de tu parte mocosa pero nunca te metas con una pesadilla**- la arrojo pero fue atrapada por Fluttershy.

**-muy bien…¿quieren saber como ayudar a su amigo si o no?-** pregunto la pesadilla gris, Twiligth se puso de pie y vio que Rainbow aun estaba sujeta por sus amigas ya no gritaba pero sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

**-si…díganos por favor y les daré la esfera de almas**- contesto Twilgth secándose unas lagrimas.

**-pues…debe cruzar el umbral**- las ponis no entendieron –**ok se los explicare…tu librito dice "el fuego y las sombras son su poder" ese poder debe dominarlo el mismo pero para tener control de todo debe lograr lo que dice también "la muerte es su aliada" debe demostrar que es digno de la protección del frio manto de la muerte pero para esto debe trascender mas allá de la vida y la muerte…para que entiendan mas fácil él debe morir…y volver de la tierra de los muertos solo así dominara todo su poder**- cuando escucharon eso ultimo las ponis se quedaron mudas.

**-¿Cómo rayos se supone que el lograra eso?**- indago Apple Jack.

**-eso solo él lo puede descubrirlo aunque claro es muy difícil que lo logre aunque pensando que su padre pudo logarlo el también podrá…o si el Estallido Negro lo logro, volvió del mas allá**- les contesto la pesadilla negra, Twiligth después de eso les paso el frasco el cual se abrió y la esfera salió a flote por la magia de las pesadillas que la dividieron en dos y se la comieron de un bocado **–mmm delicioso-**

**-gracias señores…vengan chicas hay que ir a avisar a la princesa de que Dark es su hijo-** pero entonces la gris le tapo el paso.

**-amm de eso…verán hay cosas que no podemos decir como este secretito, nosotros no hicimos las reglas pero ese secretito debe seguir siendo secreto**- dijo de manera burlona.

**-¿Qué?...¿de que hablan?**- pregunto Rarity entonces vieron que los corceles las estaban rodeando.

**-no entenderían pero tranquilas vamos a borrar su memoria y no recordaran ese secreto solo lo demás de esta conversación**- dijo la negra mientras el cuerno y ojos de las pesadillas comenzaban a brillar.

**-no por favor se los imploro, la princesa a llorado durante todos estos años a su hijo ¿Qué clase de regla le impide a una madre y su hijo volverse a ver?-** suplico Twiligth a los corceles.

**-te lo dije nosotros no hicimos las reglas solo tenemos prohibido que sepan de ciertos temas como este y la orden es estricta de borrar sus memorias…lo sentimos ponis-**

**-espera…si nos dejan las memorias…yo…yo me entregare a ustedes…¿es lo que quieren no? Reproducirse con un poni**- dijo agachando las orejas en resignación completa.

**-TWILIGTH NO DIGAS IDIOTECES…¿vas a sacrificar tu inocencia por esto?**- le grito Apple Jack pero ambos corceles se tiraron a carcajadas.

**-mocosa no lo repetiré, las reglas son reglas no podemos depositar nuestra semilla así como así debes vencer tus miedos cuando nos estamos alimentando de ellos pero tranquilas seguro que este encuentro les dejara el miedo suficiente como para soñar y tendrán su oportunidad de ser madres de una pesadilla si vencen su miedo primero…hasta luego gracias por la comida**- un torbellino mágico comenzó a formarse alrededor de las ponis.

**-NO LO CREO**- Twiligth activo los elementos de la armonía para querer crear un escudo mágico o algo que evitara la magia de las pesadillas pero algo no iba bien **-¿Por qué no funciona?-** entonces miro a Rainbow quien su elemento no brillaba **-¿Rainbow?-**

**-Twiligth…me traicionaste**- lo comprendió, el odio interno de Rainbow por sentirse traicionada por su mejor amiga la hicieron perder la lealtad hacia ellas, sin la lealtad que era su elemento la magia no servía –**me traicionaste…me traicionaste-** entonces la magia de las pesadillas creo un torbellino de magia que oscureció todo.

La oscuridad se apodero de la mente de los ponis y solo se escuchaban voces y gritos de cada una de ellas y también las risas de las pesadillas al final todo quedo en un silencio con un "me traicionaste" y ahora no solo oscuridad si no también silencio, nada ni siquiera la percepción del tiempo pero luego hubo algo, un olorcillo agradable que daba cosquilleo en la nariz y volvía agua la boca, era el olor de alguna deliciosa comida preparándose y poco a poco la luz comenzó a volver, y despertando lentamente Twiligth recobro el sentido abriendo los ojo pero tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza.

**-auuu…CHICAS**- se preocupo por sus amigas pero al recobrar el sentido vio donde estaba, era la casa de Zecora y sus amigas estaban junto a ella aun inconscientes y aquel aroma agradable era una sopa en el caldero de la cebra quien luego salió de su almacén con mas ingredientes **-¿Zecora?...¿que paso?-**

-**nunca vi nada solo escuche sus gritos, nos estaban lejos las encontré inconscientes y las traje aquí…eres la segunda en despertar**- le dijo mientras agregaba mas ingredientes a la sopa.

**-¿la segunda?-** Zecora señalo, y en un rincón oculta en las sombras estaba Rainbow Dash ocultando su rostro contra la pared y en el piso un pequeño charco de lagrimas –**Rainbow?...¿te encuentras bien?-**

**-¿Por qué Twiligth?-** la unicornio se quedo fría, la vos de Rainbow se escuchaba distinta, era rasposa y sin ninguna señal de animo o sentimiento alguno **-¿Por qué me ocultaste esto?... ¿por qué me traicionaste? Creí en ti, confié en ti todo este tiempo…¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-** Twiligth ahora quería llorar otra ves.

**-por temor a esto mismo…no quería que sufrieras, no quería dañar tus sentimiento…te juro que te lo iba a decir…te lo juro por Celestia que si debes de creerme**- Rainbow despacio giro la cabeza para ver a Twiligth quien se termino llevando un susto, los ojos de Rainbow que antes estaban encendido y llenos de vida como una llama ardiente, estaban opacos, sin luz como si estuviese muerta, el mayor temor de Twiligth se hizo realidad –**no Rainbow…perdóname, te imploro me perdones-** se tiro a pies de Rainbow llorando.

**-¿y ahora que me queda?...soñaba con llevar una vida con el…ser una familia lo que cualquier poni quiere en su vida y todo se ha ido a la ruina…ya no quiero vivir…ya no, Twiligth…por favor termina de matarme- **Twiligth miro a su amiga que no mentía, en verdad sus fuerzas y ganas de vivir se habían ido pero entonces Zecora se acercó con una caja pequeña y al abrirla mostro algo, era un dibujo infantil cualquiera de una cebra pequeña y una grande la cual se parecía mucho a Zecora -**¿Qué es esto?-**

-**Rainbw Dash…siempre hay razones por vivir, al igual que tu yo me había dado por vencida…cuando perdí a mi único hijo-**

_Flash back:_

En una tierra inhóspita de tierra roja y árida había una aldea de gran tamaño con casas de manera tribal echas con barro, paja y troncos donde había multitud de cebras de rayas distintas y adornos distintos, unas con un hueso en la nariz o en el cabello o anillos en el cuello, y dentro de una casa la misma Zecora estaba con su caldero y vendiendo pociones para curar, cuando luego una pequeña cebra salió de una habitación corriendo hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por Zecora.

**-¿A dónde tan deprisa?-** pregunto la cebra al pequeño –**primero desayuna algo-**

**-no mamá gracias, no tengo hambre**- pero Zecora se le quedo mirando de manera fija, y el pequeño puso cara de disgusto, abrió la boca y su madre le dio una cucharada de alguna comida que el chico se quiso poner verde pero se lo trago.

–**ja..Kouga en ves de despreciar la comida deberías dar gracias, hay muchos que darían su pata derecha por comer algo-**

**-puag…¿enserio?...amm digo…¿mamá puedo salir?**- le puso mirada tierna con una sonrisa, Zecora solo suspiro y le sonrió, el pequeño salió por la puerta con mucho animo.

**-RECUERDA NO ALEJARTE DE LA ALDEA Y VUELVE PARA LA CENA**- le grito mientras seguía preparando pociones.

"_las horas pasaron por mucho rato, hasta llegarse la hora de la cena, algo que se me hizo raro es que el siempre vuelve temprano pero muy cansado y hoy fue diferente, pensé que estaba muy entretenido jugando con sus amigos y no presione pero cuando no llegaba comencé a alarmarme"_

**-KOUGA…KOUGA ES HORA DE CENAR**- grito desde fuera de su casa la cebra pero sin señales de su hijo –**oye ¿has visto a mi hijo Kouga?-** pregunto Zecora a otra cebra.

**-no, la ultima ves que lo vi iba corriendo con otros niños, estaban hacia allá**- "_fui con ellos y les pregunte pero me dijeron que el ya tenia horas que se había ido, me asuste mucho y comencé a buscar por todos lados, después de varias horas estaba desesperada, otros se unieron a mi búsqueda sin resultado hasta que entonces"_

**-Zecora**- un macho entro a su casa con la mirada baja y la cebra fue a recibirlo angustiada.

**-¿lo encontraron?-** el entonces saco un anillo de oro que era el que el pequeño llevaba en el cuello pero estaba lleno de sangre **–no…no…por favor no díganme que no es cierto-**

**-lo encontramos en la sabana…pudo haber sido un león o un chacal, rondan mucho por aquí…lo lamento mucho Zecora**- la cebra reventó a llorar gritando el nombre de su hijo tan fuerte que retumbo por toda la sabana y los alrededores, el grito de una madre que perdió a su hijo era un dolor como ningún otro.

"_llore como nunca en mi vida…había perdido el fruto de mis entrañas, el esfuerzo y mi propio reflejo de vida, mi motivo para vivir mi pequeño hijo, le advertí que nunca se alejara pero también fue mi culpa por que nunca le enseñe que peligros había además de que siempre estaba muy ocupada en mi tienda como para dedicarle una hora de tiempo siquiera, aun así lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas…al perder lo que me daba fuerzas para existir tome una cobarde decisión, quitarme mi propia vida"_

Zecora estaba atando una soga del soporte del techo de la habitación de su pequeño, una cama pequeña con una piel de leopardo y juguetes de aquella tribu, una lanza pequeña y demás cosas pertenencias de su difunto retoño, se coloco la soga al cuello cuando vio algo debajo de la almohada de paja de su hijo, con curiosidad fue y lo tomo para mirar, era un dibujo del pequeño en un prado de aquella tierra lejana con el sol detrás el y su madre sonriendo y unas letras aunque mal dibujadas pero decían "te quiero mami" Zecora entonces miro la cuerda sostuvo el dibujo con fuerza y se tiro a llorar.

"_lo supe entonces, iba hacer algo muy cobarde que si lo hacia mi hijo nunca me lo perdonaría, ni siquiera yo misma, entonces aunque el dolor siempre me acompañaría tome la decisión de que seguiría viva, lucharía todavía y que lo aria por mi hijo, por memoria a el seguiría viva, el tenia un sueño el de viajar y conocer otros lugares así que tome mis cosas y comencé mi viaje que al final me trajo aquí"_

_Fin flash back:_

**-han pasado ya 2 años desde eso…pero nunca me e dado por vencida, conocí lugares y gente simpática y otros que comprendían mi dolor y que tampoco se dieron por vencidos…no lo iba a hacer yo ahora…Rainbow si tu te sientes mal por que no podrán estar juntos ¿Cómo se sentirá Dark después?-** Rainbow levanto las orejas entonces al escuchar eso **-¿crees que el estará feliz sabiendo que vivirá por cientos o miles de años sin tenerte a su lado?...la inmortalidad es también una maldición para muchos…mira tu princesa, ella también paso por la amargura de perder a su hijo y a su amado y no se a dado por vencida al igual que durante su tiempo el ver nacer, crecer y morir a muchos ponis y sigue luchando por todos-**

**-es cierto dulzura**- voltearon y las demás ya estaban despiertas –**Rainbow ¿no dijiste que querías ayudarle a Dark a llevar su carga?-** efectivamente Rainbow recordó las palabras que le dijo a Dark _"quiero que me dejes ayudarte a llevar esa carga"._

**-es cierto…el ahora lleva una carga muy pesada y no se a dado por vencido, pero no podrá hacerlo solo, necesita el apoyo de todos en los que el confía y mas aun…en ti**- Zecora le toco el pecho justo en el corazón a Rainbow.

Todo se quedo en silencio mientras un rayo de luz junto con el canto del gallo entraron por una ventana e iluminaron el rostro de la pegaso azul quien miro entonces por la ventana viendo el sol y recibiendo su luz dorada y cálida que secaban sus lagrimas.

**-¿Twiligth?...-** sin aviso Rainbow abrazo a su amiga y otra ves comenzó a llorar –**perdóname tu a mi…perdóname tu a mi**- Twiligth entonces le devolvió el abrazo.

**-esta bien…esta bien Rainbow nadie tiene la culpa de esto**- le sonrió, las demás comenzaron a llorar también discretamente a excepción de Pinkie.

**-BUUAAAAAAAAAA….snif snif…UY SOPA**- se comenzó a beber toda la sopa del caldero de Zecora sacando una risa a todos.

**-HEY YA ES DE DIA, todos se van hoy a Manehattan Big Mac va a estar preocupado al igual que Dark-** dijo Apple Jack mientras salió corriendo y las demás detrás aunque Fluttershy y Rarity sacando rodando a Pinkie por toda la sopa que se comió.

**-hasta luego Zecora muchas gracias por todo**- se despidió rainbow, la luz de sus ojos había vuelto.

Zecora se despidió de todas ellas mientras miro el dibujo bien conservado de su amado hijo, le dio un beso a ese dibujo y lo volvió a guardar en su lugar, las ponis ya iban en camino a Pony Ville, la clave para el poder de Dark no seria fácil pero estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo como fuese.

_En otro lado:_

-**grrr…casi 3 semanas y ningún informe, ni un mensaje NADA**- un grito desde las sombras acompañado del gruñido de una bestia desde las sombras, era Infernus quien estaba molesto, el dragón que mando no se había reportado de nada.

**-quizás fue derrotado o no a terminado de hacer la conquista-** dijo un dragón saliendo de entre las sombras pero este era de tamaño colosal, su piel parecía de roca negra y sus alas eran gigantescas.

**-ve y revisa que esta sucediendo si ese inútil esta holgazaneando tráeme su corazón aun palpitando-**

**-así lo are-**

CONTINUARA…

Comentario del autor: dejare cosas en claro no es lo ultimo que veremos de cosas de pesadillas, habrá revelaciones mas adelante y si se les hace injusto que agá que Celestia se entere de que Dark es su hijo tengo una razón especial, como dicen: todo ocurre por una razón, saludos, **comenten **y GRACIAS POR LEER


	17. Cap 16: Preparacion

En la villa, el sol se alzaba en lo alto para dar lugar a un nuevo día, desde la granja de la familia Apple el heredero y ahora líder de ella estaba alistando una maleta con cosas para partir al campo de entrenamiento, al cerrarla se quito su yunta para el arado y la dejo en un rincón, era la primera ves que se la quitaba durante el día, solo se la quitaba para bañarse o para dormir el no sentir su carga era un alivio a su cuello, miro un retrato de su abuela que tenia en su habitación y tomo un minuto de silencio para después salir de su recamara, camino por el pasillo pasando junto a la puerta de su hermana Apple Bloom quien tenia la puerta entre abierta, el caballo rojo miro por esa abertura y la pequeña estaba sobre su cama con un retrato también pero de ella y su abuela cuando hicieron la jalea de "manzatrueno", Big Mac recordó lo que Fluttershy le dijo hace unas semanas.

"_ASH…siempre es lo mismo contigo…siempre estas ocupado como para atender a quienes les importas, en lugar de que estuvieras al lado de tu hermana menor ayudándola a superar este dolor estas aquí trabajando como una mula…el gran Big MacIntosh heredero legitimo de Sweet Apple Acres, no hay huerto que él no pueda manejar pero es un idiota tratándose de los sentimientos de los demás" El enorme poni abrió la puerta y su hermana volteo para ver de quien se trataba._

**-hermanita…¿puedo pasar?-** pregunto Big Mac, a la pequeña no le importo –lo tomare como un si- y entro para ir junto a ella **–amm Apple Bloom…me voy a la guerra…bueno de echo primero a entrenar pero A.J. ira también conmigo, pero estarán nuestras primas que estarán a cargo de la granja pero escucha con atención te dejo a cargo**- la pequeña volteo un poco confundida.

**-¿Qué?...¿enserio?-** pregunto la pequeña ahora asombrada.

**-si…además se acerca la temporada de las manzatruenos ¿entiendes? Solo tu puedes hacer esa jalea por que tus primas no lo harán bien, dime ¿harás que la abuela se sienta orgullosa?-** la pequeña miro el retrato mientras se le salía una lagrima.

**-si…si lo are**- entonces su hermano le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente a su pequeña hermana.

-**eeeeyup esa es mi hermanita, nos veremos luego**- el caballo rojo fue a la salida de su hogar donde ya lo estaba esperando su hermana Apple Jack también con sus maletas -**¿lista?-**

**-desde ayer-** le sonrio su hermana mientras ambos salían pero entonces escucharon una vos llamarles, era la pequeña Apple Bloom quien fue a alcanzarlos **-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-**

-**déjenme acompañarlos si**- los dos le sonrieron y accedieron a que fuese a acompañarlos, los 3 Apple caminaron hacia Pony Ville.

En la misma villa Dark estaba junto con Zoka donde todos se estaban reuniendo, había familias despidiéndose, padres, hijos, esposos, hermanos todos los que se habían enlistado estaban abrazando a quienes mas apreciaban pues con mucha probabilidad de no volverse a ver nunca mas.

-**rayos rayos rayos…¿Dónde estará Rainbow? No estaba en la mañana**- dijo dark dando vueltas preocupado por su amada.

**-tranquilo sabe cuidarse sola**- dijo Zoca con un largo popote en una nube rosa sorbiendo chocolate.

**-¿no haces otra cosa que beber chocolate todo el día?**- le dijo ya algo molesto cuando oyeron que alguien llamo a Dark y al voltear estaba Rainbow a sus espaldas.

**-ves te lo dije-** le recalco Zoka desapareciendo la nube.

**-Rainbow ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tu…-** Rainbow no lo dejo terminar de hablar y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso que lo dejo confuso, Rainbow tenia unas cuantas lagrimas –**amm…¿y eso?...¿porqué lloras?-**

**-por nada solo…quería hacerlo es todo**- le dio una amplia sonrisa la poni pegaso.

**-¿ok?...bueno ¿y las demás? Ya casi es hora de irnos**- pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando todas ahí estaban ya presentes, ahí mismo se cruzaron otras miradas, las de Big Macintosh con las de Fluttershy.

**-hol…hola Mac**- le dijo Flutterhsy desviando un poco la mirada de la de el.

**-Fluttershy…no es necesario que desvíes la mirada quería decirte algo…¿chicas nos dejarían solos un momento?**- pregunto el caballo rojo.

-**SI SI CLARO, VAMONOS VAMONOS**- Apple Jack sea apresuro y movió a todos ahí de golpe para dejar a la poni amarilla con su hermano, la pequeña estaba algo confundida.

**-¿Qué quieres decirme?**- le pregunto en su vos dulce y suave.

**-no has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo esa dulce voz que uno no puede resistir-** le dijo con una sonrisa y a la ves una mirada profunda.

**-¿eso era todo?-** pero entonces Big Mac saco de su equipaje una cajita pequeña y se la puso a los pies de Fluttershy **-¿Qué es esto?-** pregunto pero una ligera sospecha la hizo tener nervios y sonrojarse un poco, cuando lo abrió era un hermoso diamante de compromiso, los ponis al no tener dedos el compromiso se da por diamantes en una gargantilla.

**-este diamante lo compre cuando Apple Bloom y compañía me hicieron una broma con su maestra jeje…Fluttershy…estuve pensando mucho lo que me dijiste hace poco, y es cierto no puedo negar mis sentimientos ni alejarme de quienes me importan y a quienes les importo y…aun me gustas, mejor dicho te amo por eso te quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo**- Fluttershy estaba sin habla alguna, muy nerviosa e impactada –**ahora soy dueño de Sweet Apple Acres puedo darte una buena vida, podemos ser una buena pareja y ser familia podemos ser felices…quiero que estemos juntos como hace un tiempo que aun te amaba y sé que tu también lo haces todavía**- la pequeña quiso sonreír pero se resistió, Mac entonces se quedo asombrado por esa reacción que claramente no se la esperaba.

-**no te equivocas…aun te quiero pero…hay una batalla a puertas no me casare contigo para verte morir en esto…gana la guerra y tendrás mi respuesta**- le devolvió la caja sonaron unas trompetas para anunciar a todos a que se reunieran –**lo siento Mac**- la pequeña se fue con sus amigas dejando al corcel con sus pensamientos para guardar esa caja en su equipaje una ves mas.

Los ponis se reunieron en un solo grupo, formados todos, Dark con todas las demás incluido Zoka y el mismo Spike estaban hasta atrás, es cuando uno de los caballeros da la señal y comenzaron a avanzar, dejando atrás a Pony Ville, muchos se van y solo unos pocos se quedan, delante de esa fila el estandarte de Equestria con el símbolo del día y la noche representado con Celestia y Luna.

En Canterlot también los muchos soldados ya estaban marchando por centenas mientras por las ventanas y puertas de las casas las familias los veían partir arrojando unas flores a su paso, desde su torre las princesas de Equestria veían a sus caballeros marchar sin temor para llegar a su destino, la gran urbe Manehattan.

Desde ciudad Nimbo también salieron volando varios ciento mas de pegasos entre soldados y reclutas, en los desiertos salieron también de todos los pueblos de sus alrededor reunidos yendo hacia una misma dirección, todos amigos y familia todos valientes iban con la mentalidad de proteger eso que mas aman en esta vida, desde los peñascos los búfalos bufaban y tocaban los cuernos para despedirlos en seña de que todo fuese bien en su viaje.

Pasaron varias horas y ya casi cayendo la tarde los ponis de Pony Ville estaban llegando al cuartel militar a las afueras de Manehattan donde era increíble la cantidad de casas de campaña que había puestas incluida la cantidad de ponis, entre todos iba caminando Celestia con un unicornio blanco, de armadura distinta a la de los demás y este tenia un parche en su ojo derecho.

**-sargento informe**- dijo el unicornio de modo autoritario.

**-al menos 600 pegasos de ciudad Nimbo comandante**- contesto el caballero.

**-400 más de la costa y 60 de Pony Ville mas 800 soldados variados de Canterlot**- le contesto otro.

**-¿y donde están los de los desiertos y las montañas?-** pregunto el comandante.

**-aun no llegan señor-** siguió caminando entre todas las tropas.

**-se ve que se preparo eficientemente como siempre comandante Phobos**- le dijo Celestia a su caballero.

**-si, en cuanto lleguen todos empezaremos con el curso y los entrenamientos, si vamos a enfrentarnos a dragones no podemos darnos el lujo de ser suaves**- contesto Phobos con bastante carácter haciendo alusión y honor a su rango **-¿y quien es ese chico de quien me hablo? Ese tal…Dark Ligthing-**

**-lo conocerá ahora Comandante-**

En otro lado, Twiligth y compañía estaban caminando entre todo el cuartel en el are de campamento donde estarían todos, había gran cantidad de ponis de las 3 categorías unos eran jóvenes otros mas adultos pero todos siguiendo una misma razón, había tantos que no le hacían mucho caso al grupo de ponis de la armonía ni siquiera a Dark con su cuerno de acero ni al mismo Zoka, cuando entre todo se toparon directo con la princesa y el comandante Phobos.

**-bienvenidas mis ponis también Spike y Zoka**- les sonrió a todos ellos mientras se inclinaban ante la princesa.

**-¿este es el mocoso que dijo?-** pregunto Phobos mirando a Dark como con **indiferencia –imaginaba mas de el hijo de una pesadilla o de quien causo la destrucción de la montaña del dragón-** Dark lo miro un poco molesto por la arrogancia del comandante.

**-al menos conservo ambos ojos**- contesto Dark y Zoka se tapo la boca aguantando la risa cuando entonces el comandante se quito el parche no dejando ver un ojo herido si no mas bien una cuenca vacía dejando a todos mudos.

-**este parche no es adorno mocoso e visto cosas tan horribles que te aria ensuciar tu pañal-**

**-basta comandante…mis ponis tengan estos números es el lugar donde se quedaran, y tu también Dark y Spike de mientras acompáñame creo me podrías ayudar y también dense una vuelta quizás vean algo interesante-** les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

**-¿y yo donde me quedare?-** pregunto Zoka.

**-tranquilos puedes venir conmigo ahí te pondré un periódico en el suelo jeje**- le contesto Dark.

**-soy tu amigo no tu perro**- replico algo molesto, sin mas todos se encaminaron a dar una vuelta.

Se estaba pasando el rato y desde las alturas en la torre del cuartel se podía ver todo el campamento, eran miles de ponis los que ahí estaban, y desde la torre mirando Celestia veía todo, faltaban ya poco menos de 11 meses que podrían pasar en un parpadeo, rogaba por que todo fuese a salir bien pero muy profundo en su corazón deseaba algo nuevo, venganza, por que quizás en ves de Dark ella quizás tendría la oportunidad de vengar a quien mas amo y a su hijo pero también de proteger toda la paz de Equestria que a habido durante mas de mil años que ella gobernó sin desear que esa paz acabara.

Caminando por el lugar pasaron cercas de la zona de enfermería las ponis de la armonía, Dark se les había separado para ir a buscar el lugar donde se hiba a quedar, pero mientras pasaban escuchaban un jaleo enorme dentro de la enorme tienda de los médicos, con curiosidad entraron para ver de que se trataba, había una unicornio de melena gris azulada y pelaje azul claro moviendo cosas a todos lados y dando ordenes a otros para que acomodaran el ala medica.

**-¿Trixie?-** pregunto Twiligth sorprendida, la unicornio se paro en seco al escuchar su vos y la miro con asombro.

**-TU...todas ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** dijo frunciendo el seño.

**-nosotras deberíamos preguntarte eso, nadie te vio desde que re fuiste de pony ville con el rabo entre las patas cuando Twiligth te dio una lección**- contesto Apple Jack.

**-pues después de que me humillaron volví a Manehattan mi ciudad natal y trabaje en la enfermería de mi hermano y como se enlisto para ser medico en esta "guerra" yo ahora estoy aquí…OYE ACOMODA BIEN ESA CAJA CON MEDICA SE VA A CAER**- le grito a alguien que estaba precisamente acomodando cajas.

**-basta ya, sin resentimientos de nada, estamos juntas todas en esto aunque no quieran por el simple echo de que hay una guerra que nos amenaza a todos**- dijo Twiligth entre todas, Trixie no olvido la humillación que paso ni las demás la que ella les propicio cuando estuvo con su show **–Trixie estamos el mismo bando ¿Por qué no somos amigas?-**

**-¿amigas? Si claro sigue soñando, como dijiste solo del mismo bando pero hasta ahí-** dijo aun molesta mirando a Twiligth con rabia.

No valió la pena seguir hablando mas y se retiraron de ahí, en otro lado Dark encontró la zona donde iba a quedarse, era dentro del cuartel donde ya estaban los soldados y caballeros del reino, por que afuera estaban los reclutas, entro buscando su lugar que marcaba el papel que le dio Celestia, cuando lo encontró era una suite muy bien echa, de echo demasiado lujosa, había dos camas en cada extremo no parecía de un soldado, si no de algo mas.

-**Zoka creo nos equivocamos**- miro el numero de la puerta para estar seguro **–no…si es aquí…wow nunca me imagine esto jeje...genial**- entro brinco encima de una de las camas **–es muy cómoda, asombroso-**

**-si esto es por los que mataste, la montaña y demás deberías seguir haciéndolo**- pero a Dark no le pareció el chiste **–jeje…perdón, pero hay dos camas asi no dormiré en el piso-**

**-amm, me temo que la otra es mía**- oyeron una vos y al mirar había un unicornio blanco de vestimenta elegante y un andar muy noble –**así que tu eres Dark Ligthing, mi tía Celestia me a hablado de ti en caso de que no lo sepas soy…-**

-**el príncipe "Blue Blood" si, se quien eres un placer…amm su alteza**- dijo de la manera mas educada posible -¿Qué es todo esto?- el príncipe se quito su ropa dejando ver en su espalda un par de alas –un minuto…eres un alicornio- dijo sosprendido.

**-esta ropa oculta mis alas y a causa de eso todos pensaban que era un unicornio, si…soy un alicornio pero tu eres mas especial eres hijo de una pesadilla y algún pegaso…olvídalo, la razón de que estas aquí "Sir Dark" es por que mi tía me encargo vigilarte además de que así estarás lejos de los ponis que quieren aun dañarte por lo que as echo y también mantener vigilada a esta abominación-**

-**esta abominación tiene nombre me llamo Zoka pero tu niñita princesita llámame Discordia**- le dijo molesto el espíritu del caos.

**-ya basta…no me mal entiendas pero…¿vas a pelear? Es que…no se por lo que me han contado de ti eres un…como decirlo algo…-**

**-ser de la nobleza, refinado y demás no es ser maricon ni tampoco cobarde, pondré mi grano de arena en esta guerra es lo que puedo hacer por mi tía por todo lo que a echo por mi…además que estemos en un cuartel no significa que debamos estar igual de sucios que los otros por eso mande a arreglar esta habitación**- contesto admirando la decoración del lugar.

**-te lo agradezco mucho majestad…amm, seria mucho pedir si mandaras traer una cama para mi amigo**- el príncipe asintió con la mirada.

Se cayo la noche y ya casi todos los ponis dele ejercito llegaron a Manehattan pero de mientras reunieron a todos en un solo punto donde había una enorme pantalla de cine y un estrado donde estaban el comandante Phobos y otros soldados mas, esperaron a que los ponis se terminaran de acomodarse el comandante tomo un micrófono que ahí le pusieron.

**-silencio todos**- Dark fue de los últimos en llegar pero justo donde estaban sus amigas y Rainbow que se puso junto a el –**todos aquí lucharan por Equestria esa es la realidad…ahora, necesitan saber de nuestro enemigo por que muchos se estarán preguntando ¿contra quien pelearemos? La respuesta…dragones-** muchos no les pareció y protestaron casi inmediatamente,

**-NO ES UNA GUERRA, NOS ESTAN MANDANDO AL MATADERO**- grito uno entre la multitud.

-**si no les parece vallan a casa y que su mami les haga una taza de chocolate calientito y pierden el tiempo imaginando que todo eso se pierda si no peleamos y ganamos esta guerra**- la frase los dejo callados a todos.

**-ese comandante si que sabe lo que dice**- le susurro Rarity a Twiligth.

**-el comandante Phobos esta en ese rango por algo lo consideran uno de los ponis mas fuertes de toda Equestria-.**

**-muy bien…sargento encienda el proyector…les mostraremos al enemigo y sus puntos débiles-**

La platica duro por mucho rato, mostrando los varios tipos de dragones que podían llegar a enfrentar en sus distintas formas y tamaños, sus puntos débiles que eran sus blancas barrigas y armas que poseían además de escupir fuego, la platica era interesante Zoka y Pinkie estaban bebiendo soda y palomitas como si estuviesen viendo una película pese a que otros se dormían, se podía apreciar la platica del comandante era fluida y sin titubeos muy seguro de lo que decía sin nervios ante tantos ponis.

**-ok…ahora viene el punto clave…el líder de los dragones, no hay fotografías de esto lo que verán es una pintura echa por la princesa Celestia, líder suprema de Equestria**- apareció la pintura de Infernus, su aspecto era tan aterrador que todo quedo en silencio cuando Dark lo vio no fue la excepción sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo –**su nombre…Infernus, no sabemos nada de el, ni su especie de dragón ni nada solo que es el líder y a diferencia de los demás este usa magia y es inmensamente poderoso…pero es esencial, si lo matamos la guerra es nuestra…aunque solo uno de ustedes tiene la capacidad de hacerlo**- se refería a Dark quien estaba entre la multitud mirando el dibujo y el rostro de quien seria su enemigo, lo cual le helaba la sangre la imagen de Infernus se quedaría en su memoria y en la de todos por mucho tiempo.

Infernus imagen: http:/ . com /image /red%20demons%20dragon /YugiohLord/T (por mucho tiempo me preguntaron si podía dar una descripción mejor de Infernus, me lo imagine como el "red dragon archifiend" de yugioh 5ds por que encaja en la descripción y aspecto de maldad y poder puro)

Cuando ya todos estaban retirándose, el grupo de amigos iba caminando despacio, Rainbow junto a Dark en un abrazo de alas, ella noto que iba preocupado y de mirada pensativa, quizás la platica y el ver el rostro de su enemigo le afecto mas de la cuenta.

**-¿te pasa algo Dark?-** pregunto Rainbow.

**-es nervios por mañana el entrenamiento…¿Cómo me entrenaran? ¿Cómo pegaso o como unicornio?**- indago quizás ocultando su verdadero temor.

**-tranquilo lo aras bien…ahora ve a dormir nos vemos mañana ¿ok?-** se dieron un beso y Dark se alejó, cuando lo hizo quien puso la mirada triste fue Rainbow –**chicas no se como decírselo-**

-**tranquila…él lo sabrá pero también debes alejarte mas de el Rainbow para que no le duela tanto…a ninguno de los dos**- cuando oyeron unos pasos detrás de ellas y al voltear se trataba del comandante.

**-señoritas…las princesas quieren verles síganme por favor**- dijo de una manera educada, Rarity lo noto muy bien.

**-educado, fuerte y…uy apuesto**- dijo algo sonrojada causando la risa de Apple Jack junto a ella.

Llegaron a la torre del cuartel general donde estaban tanto Luna como Celestia en una mesa con unos banderines en todo el mapa unos ya estaban en puño ubicados donde estaba Manehattan, movió uno de los banderines y lo coloco donde los demás.

**-majestad…aquí están las ponis, con su permiso-**

**-gracias comandante pero por favor quédese quiero que vea esto**- el comandante se quedo **–observen mis ponis…8000 guerreros de todos los confines de Equestria mas aparte la ayuda que viene de Trotingham no obstante la guerra no será fácil**-

**-¿solo para eso quería vernos princesa?-** pregunto Twiligth, cuando Luna arrimo una caja que tenia una flor adentro **-¿eso es lo que creo que es?-**

**-si…es una flor de los profetas, la misma que usaron los ponis del diario para predecir lo que vendría**- contesto Luna –**queremos hacer un hechizo para saber que nos puede deparar el futuro-**

-**por eso queríamos que estuviesen aquí ¿desean verlo?-** las ponis asintieron –**muy bien…atentos- **Celestia comenzó a lanzar magia alrededor de la flor –**flor de los profetas en este momento te pido nos des tu sabiduría, se aproxima una guerra como ninguna queremos saber cual es nuestro destino y lo que te referiste hace miles de años a un guerrero "con armadura de sangre"-**

La flor comenzó a brillar y a levitar despacio hasta ponerse encima de todos y estallo en un brillo multicolor enceguecedor, solo Phobos y las princesas estaban serios como si eso no los sorprendiese y un eco de voces comenzó a emanar de aquella luz.

"La harmonía no esta con nosotros, la magia morirá

Sangre, colmillos, fuego y lagrimas del cielo caerán

Y en un abismo de infierno vamos a estar

La miseria viene a las puertas del armagedon

Se quema el alma de los muertos y los moribundos

Mortal es la esperanza de cualquiera que haya querido intentarlo

La muerte de la divinidad vendrá

La debilidad es desterrada, la salvación está muerta

Siempre es la oscuridad, todo lo marchita y mancha

La nada es el final, no queda nada para defender

Abre paso al vacío es el final

Y cuando la esperanza se haya perdido al rugido de la bestia

Vendrá el guerrero con armadura de sangre

Y el Dios guerrero se alzara en el trono de piedra".

CONTINUARA…

Comentario del autor: hay una idea que se me ocurrió a eso viene la aparición de Trixie, y el dragón no aparecer hasta después del próximo capitulo pero en este siguiente se vienen mas temas de acción y una demostración de poder de Dark que me la e estado guardando y me motive a esa demostración cuando escucha la música de Skyrim xD, sin mas dejen sus comentarios, predicciones, opiniones ETC que me ayudan GRACIAS POR LEER


	18. Cap 17: Despertando el poder parte 1

La flor dejo de brillar para caer al suelo seca y marchita sin rastro ya de vida y un silencio absoluto se apodero de aquella habitación las 6 ponis estaban en silencio con los ojos abiertos completamente algunas respirando dificultosamente, una ves mas esa flor presagio algo malo pero cuando se escucho _"la muerte de la divinidad vendrá, y el Dios guerrero se alzara en el trono de pierda_" Twiligth recordó la terrible visión que vio con Zecora ¿será que se refería a el ascenso de Dark al trono? ¿En verdad la princesa hiba a morir en esta guerra?.

**-es obvio que indica muchas cosas**- rompió el silencio la princesa –**nos indica que mas que obvio que la guerra será fulminante pero sigo sin entender lo del guerrero con armadura de sangre mas es obvio que se refiere a algún salvador…y lo del Dios guerrero…esta indicando que habrá un nuevo rey… lo que quiere decir**- todos miraron en silencio a la princesa –**que quizás alguien tomara mi lugar-**

**-NO…princesa eso no es posible no habrá mejor gobernante que usted además el destino no esta tallado en piedra-** le contesto Phobos por las palabras de resignación de la princesa.

**-gracias comandante pero en esta guerra pueden pasar muchas cosas uno no sabe si volverá a ver a aquellos a quienes quiere-** contesto mirando la flor marchita.

**-no…hay algo**- miraron a Twiligth quien tenia la cabeza baja –**maestra vera…el día de ayer a estas horas hicimos algo, nosotras con ayuda de mi amiga Zecora…hicimos una esfera de almas similar a la de Starswirl el barbudo y hablamos con unas pesadillas para que nos dijeran como podía Dark dominar su poder**- la princesa puso mirada sorprendida y de preocupación.

-**TWILIGTH SPARKLE ¿Por qué no me avisaste de eso? Además fue muy insensato y peligroso querer hablar con una pesadilla debiste haberme avisado antes**- el tono de la princesa no era de molesto si no de preocupación.

**-aparte hay algo mas…unos días antes Zecora me mostro algo…un hechizo de su tierra que mostraba posibles indicios del futuro**- titubeaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir eso.

**-¿mas?...¿Twiligth cuantos secretos no estas escondiendo? No solo lo de Dark también que Zecora te mostro algo, somos tus amigas debes confiar en nosotras y decirnos si no de que sirve**- replico Apple Jack ante lo que su amiga les había estado ocultando, en momentos como esos los secretos no deberían ser ocultos.

**-si, te acompañamos a hacerles cara a esos monstruos, a enfrentar a Discord hace tiempo y a Nigthmare Moon…sin ofender princesa**- agrego Rarity.

**-hemos estado ahí en buenos y malos momentos esto no es distinto**- sonrió Rainbow animando a Twiligth.

**-mas buenos momentos que nada…como FIESTAS**- dijo Pinkie sacando una corneta de fiesta, Twiligth lagrimeo y sonrió al ver que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas mas bien que siempre lo tenia.

-**muy bien Twiligth Sparkle…por que no nos cuentas, tranquilízate y cuéntanos todo como lo viste-**

Por un buen tramo de la fría noche Twiligth comenzó a relatar las visiones de Zecora paso a paso con detalle empezando por como se vio la guerra con fuego y destrucción hasta donde alcanzaba la vista con el ruido de la batalla retumbando por doquier, a la escena en que vio el dragón destrozando la corona de la princesa y como este se lanzo a pelear con el corcel negro, de ahí paso a explicar las dos visiones del posible resultado, si perdían Equestria seria un desierto marchito y pútrido regido por los dragones y los ponis no eran mas que ganado y esclavos para obtener piedras preciosas para esas bestias pero si ganaban la visión indicaba que Dark se volvería rey, tras decir esto ultimo el comandante se tiro a reír.

-**jajaja…ese mocoso ¿rey? ¿Segura no viste a alguien mas?-** le dijo de manera burlesca.

**-Comandante basta…retírese**- el comandante no replico, se puso firme y salió de la habitación **–así que estas flores no mienten del todo-**

**-aun así no me creo de que Dark pueda volverse rey…digo no es por nada pero en caso de que mi hermana llegase a faltar aun estoy yo eso seria si yo también pereciera**- contesto Luna con justa razón y lógica por que sin Celestia ella tomaría el mando de Equestria.

**-no lo sabemos hermana...mis ponis continúen**- les sonrió la princesa.

**-déjame esto Twiligth ya hiciste mucho**- se entrometió Rainbow –**hablamos con las pesadillas hubo mas cosas lo se puedo sentirlo pero nos borraron la memoria de varios recuerdos pero lo que si no borraron es el secreto para el poder de Dark dijeron que él debe trascender mas allá de la vida y la muerte para demostrar ser digno del manto de la muerte, debe morir y regresar del mas allá-**

**-amm…una cosa que recuerdo yo es que dijeron que el fuego y la oscuridad son su poder pero que él debía entenderlo por si mismo**- agrego Fluttershy a la conversación de la Rainbow.

**-eso suena peligroso además de que no entendió como…meditare sobre esto, niñas por favor vallan a dormir que el entrenamiento comienza mañana temprano**- las ponis sin mas se despidieron para ir a descansar dejando a las princesas solas ahí.

**-aun me pregunto algo…¿a que se refiere con "la magia morirá"?-** pregunto Luna por la profecía de la flor.

**-dejemos que el tiempo lo decida…-**

Se llego la mañana siguiente y apenas al comenzar a levantarse el sol despacio sonó el toque de trompeta del cuartel para ir a despertar a todos, de todo el campamento y los dormitorios del cuartel los ponis se iban despertando despacio para ir al desayunador para obtener energías para poder iniciar sus entrenamientos, no solo era un desayunador había cazos de alimento por todos lados para darles abasto a 8000 ponis como dijo el comandante, en su habitación compartida dark se estaba alistando para salir cuando el príncipe lo detuvo.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-** le pregunto.

-**amm…a desayunar**- contesto pero al príncipe le dio algo de risa.

-**ven por favor, eres un alicornio…bueno parecido, pero eres de sangre real deberías comer como uno-** pues no falto casi nada cuando entro por la puerta un carro con servidumbre llevando la comida al dormitorio pero terminaron chocando con la cama de Zoka que se estrello en la pared dejándolo como calcomanía –**justo a tiempo, gracias caballeros**- dijo despidiendo a los que le llevaron la comida, el príncipe uso su magia y destapo los platillos que se veian elegantes –**buen provecho-**

-**amm gracias majestad…supongo-** se sento a desayunar –**y tu Zoka ¿vas comer algo?-**

**-cufghy msfg puefga mofger tef avifgo (cuando me pueda mover te aviso)-**

Sonó otra trompeta para anunciar que se había acabado la hora del desayuno y todos debían ir a sus secciones para ser entrenados, en una parte donde estaban todos puestos en circulo se incorporaron Blue Blood y Dark mientras Zoka los miraba desde arriba en una nube, en el centro de ese circulo estaba el comandante acompañados de otros soldados, es cuando Dark se da cuenta de que todos ahí son unicornios no había pegasos ni ponis terrestres.

-**muy bien señoritas ustedes son la cuarta compañía de unicornios…escuchen todos serán entrenados pero si ya notaron todos ustedes son unicornios, verán como dijimos ayer en la practica los dragones son duros de escamas y aunque comen gemas su piel no es mas dura que ella por eso los pegasos y ponis terrestres llevaran una armadura especial con cuchillas echas de estos materiales además de armamento que se esta preparando pero ustedes tienen otra táctica mas…sargento por favor**- el sargento a la orden de su comandante hizo magia, su cuerno comenzó a brillar de tal forma que el aura a su alrededor comenzó a crecer y tomar forma hasta que se volvió una enorme espada de magia, de color transparente dejando ver al cuerno dentro de ella y alargada casi del tamaño de una espada normal (de 1 metro a 1.40) –**la espada de aura…ustedes entrenaran en conseguir este hechizo pero no basta, deben reforzarla al punto que tenga el filo de atravesar la piel escamosa de esos reptiles escupe porquería, lo que deben hacer es crear magia y darle forma…y bien ¿algún voluntario que quiera intentarlo?-** paso un unicornio cualquiera al frente, este comenzó a hacer magia y forzándose pero después de casi 1 minutos logro la espada –**muy bien…pero**- el comandante en un parpadeo hizo su espada y no rompió si no que literalmente corto la espada de aquel poni como si fuese de papel –**trabaja en darle su dureza necesaria, no te preocupes buen trabajo…¿alguien mas?-**

Otros comenzaron a avanzar al frente para intentar su magia, algunos conseguían su espada mas larga, o mas ancha uno la hizo pesada que no podía cargarla pero ninguna resistía el golpe del comandante, cuando paso el príncipe el logro la espada sin esfuerzo y resistió la espada del comandante muy bien, pero entonces toco el turno de Dark, cuando paso escucho el balbuceo de los demás por ver lo extraño que el era por su cuerno de acero.

**-ok ok…respira- **Dark comenzó a hacer magia y su cuerno brillo como al rojo vivo entonces se mostro una gran espada de aura que logro Dark –**hey lo hice…jeje no fue tan difícil-**

**-si…¿pero que calidad tiene?**- cuando Phobos golpeo su espada con la de Dark esta la rechazo y a sorpresa de todos vieron que la espada de Phobos tenia grietas -**¿pero que coño? *no es posible que haya podido hacerle esto a mi espada si apenas lo golpee*-** dijo mirando asombrado, los demás también comenzaron a balbucear entre ellos por lo que vieron.

**-amm…perdón señor no quise-**

**-ya ya ya…que tal si pasamos a otro plan, la mejor manera de lograr dominar la espada es por combate así que escojan parejas para practicar**- a la orden hicieron parejas, Dark se puso con el príncipe.

**-¿esta listo su alteza?- **pregunto Dark alistando su espada.

**-desde luego Sir Dark**- a la orden los dos se alzaron en combate básico chocando espadas, Dark atacaba sin dar tregua mientras el príncipe no atacaba solo estaba retrocediendo sin mas, Phobos estaba en sus pensamientos por lo que paso hace unos momentos, en cuanto ambas espadas se tocaron la magia de la espada de Dark lo repelió y como si no fuese suficiente agrieto su misma espada, como todo guerrero se sentía con el orgullo herido mientras observa que Dark hace un movimiento para derribar al príncipe y ponerle la espada enfrente –**ALTO**-

-**ups…amm perdone príncipe ¿esta bien?-** ayudo al príncipe a levantarse y este se sacudió el polvo.

**-si gracias, solo me ensucie un poco igual necesito una ducha relajante después de esto**- contesto en su acento refinado, uno no esperaría que el príncipe Blue Blood un caballero de la alta sociedad que nunca quiso ensuciarse un cabello estuviese llenándose de polvo entrenando a un guerra.

-**muy bien muchacho se ve que tienes talento al pelear ¿Qué tal si le subimos el nivel?-** Dark se quedo confundido –**EN GUARDIA**- Phobos lanzo su ataque con su propia espada de manera veloz que Dark apenas pudo evitarla, los demás pararon su practica al ver que esos dos iban a pelear.

**-¿Qué esta haciendo?**- indago Dark asustado por lo que paso.

**-ya te dije, subamos el nivel ahora atácame y defiende como si tu vida dependiese de ello VAMOS- **el comandante ataco sin tregua, esta ves su espada no era repelida era como si la hubiese echo mas resistente, cuando las espadas chocaban lanzaban chispas de energía, esta ves era Dark quien retrocedía por los ataques fuertes y veloces de Phobos –**LOS DRAGONES NO VAN A TENER PIEDAD DEBES ATACAR SIN DARLES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ATACAR HASTA ENCONTRAR UNA ABERTURA EN SU DEFENSA**- fue cuando Phobos le dio un corte en una pata a Dark quien se quejo pero entonces Phobos dio media vuelta y le dio una patada de caballo con ambas patas que arrojaron a Dark -**¿y tu eres aquel caballo que logro destruyo la montaña? ¿tu eres el que hizo la masacre de Pony Ville? ¿Tu eres el que hizo pedazos a ese dragón en un parpadeo?...solo eran falacias, mentiras-**

**-callese…CALLESE**- se impresiono de que Dark le gritase mientras se levantaba cojeando por la herida de su pata que sangraba.

**-pues hazme tragarme mis palabras vamos…MUESTRAME EL PODER DE UNA PESADILLA VAMOS- **Phobos se lanzo en una carrera veloz a atacar a Dark quien hizo uso de sus alas y no de sus patas para esquivar el ataque pero en un giro rápido por reflejo y experiencia Phobos le dio un corte en su ala que hizo a Dark gritar de dolor y hacerlo caer, el grito se escucho por el cuartel y cercas de ahí Rainbow y compañía reconocieron el grito, alarmadas fueron hacia el.

Mientras Phobos seguía apaleando a Dark, el comandante hacia alusión a su rango demostrando no tenerlo por capricho si no por ser un habilidoso guerrero pero por eso mismo estaba atacando a Dark demasiado quien ya tenia varias heridas echas por la espada del comandante, cuando las ponis llegaron el horror en los ojos de Rainbow fue grande al ver a Dark lastimado seriamente.

-**DARK**- grito entre la multitud el grito distrajo a Dark quien miro a Rainbow pero esto no fue mas que para peor ya que Phobos aprovecho esa distracción.

**-NUNCA LE QUITES LA MIRADA A TU ENEMIGO**- cuando Dark reacciono el comandante dio un tajo profundo cercas del cuello de Dark, la herida lo hizo comenzar a sangrar aun más.

**-MISERABLE**- Rainbow en su furia quiso atacar al comandante pero es entonces cuando Zoka bajo de su nube y se interpuso en el camino de Rainbow –**SUELTAME ZOKA VOY A HACER PEDAZOS A ESE PONI TUERTO-**

**-no, no lograrías nada ese comandante es muy fuerte**- dijo tratando de retenerla, sus amigas querían hacer lo mismo, Dark estaba ahora muy cansado por sus heridas y adolorido.

**-*maldición…¿Por qué? Se supone que es un entrenamiento ¿Por qué me ataca de esa forma? Delante de todos…¿Por qué?***-pensó el poni frustrado y furioso mirando a su rival.

**-cierto…fueron puras mentiras lo que dijeron de ti…*es imposible que este mocoso se vuelva rey***- el comandante se lanzo en otro ataque, viendo esto Rainbow grito al ver la cuchilla mágica ya cercas de Dark, todo quedo en silencio esperando a ver que había pasado Rainbow asustada y temerosa –**qqq…qq..-¿Qué eres tu?-** oyeron la vos de Phobos asustado entonces cambiaron de ángulo para poder ver.

Vieron que la crin de Dark se había extendido formando una garra que tenia sujeta de la cuchilla a la espada del comandante con severa fuerza entonces con un movimiento Dark mando a volar al comandante quien giro en le aire para caer de pie y suavemente, Zoka se estremeció de repente por que pudo sentir la energía emanando de Dark, la misma que cuando golpearon a Derpy delante de sus ojos, a sorpresa de todos ahí vieron como un aura mágica de color carmesí envolvía a Dark mas aun vieron que de sus heridas salía una especie de humo o vapor mientras sanaban, luego en sus patas comenzó a salir humos y estas se vieron envueltas en una flamas y cuando Dark abrió los ojos estaban brillando en rojo y por si fuese poco su marca comenzó a brillar.

-**oh no**- Twiligth pensó que Dark iba a perder el control y a transformarse **-CHICAS VAMOS A…-**

**-ESPERA**- la interrumpió alguien y miro que estaba la princesa junto a ellas –**espera un momento Twiligth Sparkle observa-**

**-*este mocoso...e visto cosas antes, e peleado con quimeras, manticoras, y otras criaturas ¿por qué delante de este mocoso me siento como…temeroso y débil al ver esos ojos?*-** efectivamente los ojos brillantes de Dark parecían estar viendo dentro de su mismo ser, frente a el Dark apareció casi de la nada -***no puede ser…se movió desde su lugar hasta donde estoy en menos de un parpadeo***- Dark formo su espada y cuando iba darle un ataque al comandante este la bloqueo con la suya, pero entonces Dark comenzó a avanzar empujando al comandante que quería poner resistencia pero era inútil.

**-¿Qué pasa?...-** escucho la vos de Dark que era no distinta pero si se escuchaba mas rasposa y pesada además de un eco como si dos estuviesen hablando al mismo tiempo y las mismas palabras **–dijo que quería llevar esto a un nuevo nivel verdad**- Dark dio un paso fuerte mientras que la presión de la espada de Dark estaba comenzando a agrietar la del comandante y a romperla **–ahora me las pagara-** en un momento la espada de Dark brillo un poco dando como resultado el hacer pedazos la del comandante Phobos dejándolo incrédulo, la energía causada al romper la espada arrojo al comandante contra un árbol, cuando abrió su único ojo tenia a centímetros la espada de Dark, pensando que seria su final volvió a cerrar los ojo.

**-DARK DETENTE**- las ponis gritaron a Dark para detenerse pero ya ante tal corta distancia también se cubrieron para no ver, solo escucharon el sonido de algo siendo atravesado-**oh no…Dark ¿Qué has hecho?-** pregunto Twiligth pensando que su amigo había asesinado al comandante pero se escucho que los demás estaban balbuceando y hablando entre si pero de manera sorprendida así que se volteo para ver de que se trataba.

El comandante abrió su ojo y vio que tenia aquella espada clava en el árbol pero rosando su cara a milímetros, la misma espada incluso atravesó el árbol, despacio Dark saco el arma mágica y la desvaneció, sus ojos rojos y el fuego en sus patas aun seguían.

**-¿Por qué?...¿por que te detuviste y no me mataste? Si yo te hice pasar un mal rato-** pregunto asombrado viendo aquellos ojos rojos y aterrado como nunca sintió en su vida por haber visto la muerte tan cercas.

**-por que no soy como tu…a diferencia de ti yo recuerdo que esto no es mas que un entrenamiento y que estamos aquí por una meta y objetivo, proteger Equestria**- al escuchar estas palabras la princesa no evito sonreír, Dark le estiro la pata a Phobos para ofrecerle su ayuda, este la acepto y se puso de pie, es entonces cuando todos los ponis se lanzan a Dark a llenarlo de ovaciones y demás por el gran combate que dio, en ese preciso momento también sus amigas y la misma Rainbow fueron y lo abrazaron con fuerza –**RAINBOW DESPACIO…auch no e sanado del todo**- dijo mientras los demás veían las flamas en sus patas y su marca brillando.

**-valla valla…Dark muchacho ¿Qué te paso?- **le pregunto la princesa mientras los demás le abrieron el paso inclinándose ante ella.

**-yo…no lo se, estaba molesto con el comandante por como me estaba tratando y no me di cuenta cuando esto salió de mi-** contesto mirando el fuego en sus patas, no lo podía sentir en ellas pero si el calor que emanaban.

**-muy bien…intenta calmarte entonces, relájate**- Dark cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, entonces el fuego desapareció y cuando abrió los ojos estos habían vuelto a la normalidad –**Dark parece que has conseguido un nuevo nivel de poder, ¿te parece si nos enfocamos en que puedas dominarlo?-**

**-amm…majestad**- interrumpió Phobos –**quisiera decir algo…muchacho lo lamento mucho, hace un momento que tu espada había repelido la mía delante de todos me sentí como humillado y mi orgullo me nublo el juicio terriblemente, tienes razón olvide la razón de por que estamos aquí, aparte de que olvide que eres un poni especial ¿podrás perdonarme?- **Dark le miro fijamente pero luego le sonrió.

**-disculpa aceptada señor**- Phobos sonrió satisfactoriamente para después ponerle una insignia en el hombro a Dark -**¿Qué es esto?-**

**-felicidades te acabo de ascender, ahora eres el líder de la cuarta compañía de batalla felicidades… "teniente"-** los presentes aplaudieron ante la ascensión de Dark quien tampoco no podía creerlo, Rainbow lo abrazo fervientemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguían los aplausos que se detuvieron cuando notaron algo, el cielo se oscureció a la señal de algo enorme que estaba volando encima de ellos **-¿ahora que?-**

CONTINUARA…

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** bueno ya hice lo que quería, este capitulo sonó como relleno pero no lo es, lo que si en el próximo agárrense bien de sus sillas y preparen la botana por que será MUY largo y cargado de acción, y sobre todo tengan listos una caja de pañuelos a un lado háganme caso.


	19. Cap 18: Despertando el poder parte 2

_**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**_: bueno el capitulo anterior no fue como esperaba por que no tuvo casi comentarios solo 1, espero con todo mi corazón que eso cambie por que me esforcé en este capitulo, les recuerdo saquen su silla mas cómoda, botanas y una caja de pañuelo no digan que no se los advertí, disfruten el capitulo y COMENTEN es muy importante su opinión para mi.

Había una sombra veloz de algo volando por lo alto del cielo se podía ver que estaba en un punto muy alto del cielo pero pese a la altura se veía su forma de una criatura alada de colosal tamaño los ponis de todo el cuartel comenzaron a hablar entre ellos por lo que estaban viendo, Luna que estaba dentro de unos de los edificios del cuartel salió al escuchar todo el murmullo de los ponis, a unos pocos kilómetros los de la ciudad de Manehattan también veían al ser alado sobre ellos.

**-se puede ver su forma en su cuerpo alargado y su cola no hay duda es un dragón**- dijo Phobos mientras los demás solos lo veían dar vueltas por encima de todos ellos preguntándose en que momento bajaría a atacarlos.

**-es claro que debido a que el otro dragón nunca se reporto ni mando noticias a Infernus, este dedujo que algo no hiba bien y ahora mando a otro**- contesto Celestia viendo fijamente al ser alado pero sus miradas cambiaron de seriedad a miedo cuando vieron que aquella criatura comenzó a descender en picada veloz mente **–CUIDADO**- fue el grito de Celestia para que todos donde fuese a caer tuviesen cuidado, cuando aquella criatura cayo fue de manera tan pesada que la tierra incluso tembló y una enorme nube de polvo se alzó nublando la visión de los que estaban mas cercas.

**-RAINBOW…ZOKA, TWILIGTH**- grito Dark buscando a sus amigos entre aquella nube.

**-Dark aquí estamos**- se guio por una luz entre aquella nube que era proveniente del cuerno de Twiligth, y ahí estaba junto con sus amigas y también la 4 compañía de quien ahora era teniente y líder **-¿todos están bien?-**

**-eso creo pero…creo tengo algo de polvo en mi na na NAAACHU**- estornudo Pinkie saliendo volando por su fuerte estornudo.

**-típico de Pinkie…-** dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio morada cuando sus sonrisa se esfumo al ruido de un gruñido **-¿oyeron eso?-**

**-¿oir?...si, pero no veo nada**- Dijo Zoka queriendo caminar por entre la nube de polvo cuando pego con algo –**pero que…¿Quién dejo aquí esta roca?- **pero sintió que la roca estaba tibia y se movía, es cuando se le ocurre mirar hacia arriba cuando en ese momento el polvo se estaba disipando mostrando a un gigantesco dragón que hacia sombra por su tamaño, su piel parecía estar echa de roca pero las garras eran tan gruesas y grandes como troncos de árbol, Zoka con los ojos como platos dejo caer la boca hasta el piso de manera caricaturesca por ver a semejante bestia.

**-roarum roarum ¿Qué es todo esto?...¿una armada de insectos peludos y apestosos?**- la vos del dragón era pesada y gruesa, incluso se podía escuchar su respiración al exhalar.

**-si buscas a tu "amigo" lleva muerto casi un mes**- el dragón aviso una vos y junto a él estaban ambas princesas **-¿eres sirviente de Infernus?-** indago Celestia en forma seria y autoritaria.

**-grrr roarum tu rostro…si, eres la reina y esposa del Estallido Negro, así que has sobrevivido estos 3000 años mientras nos pudrimos en nuestra prisión de fuego y roca**- el dragón exhalo delante de la princesa y el viento que arrojaba parecía huracanado –**así que tu fuiste quien mato a mi compañero-**

**-as caso de lo que te diré dragón, márchate ahora y olvida las tiránicas ideas de tu amo, o puedes ir a darle un mensaje "lo estamos esperando" o quédate…y perece**- el gigantesco dragón se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos pero luego sin aviso quiso dar un zarpazo a la princesa que lo esquivo de milagro pero el gigantesco brazo del dragón causo una ráfaga que la hizo perder el control en el aire, luego lanzo una llamarada de proporciones enormes a la princesa quien sin poder esquivarla uso su magia para hacerse un escudo y protegerse, es cuando un rayo golpea el rostro del dragón, ahora era Luna quien ataco llamando la atención de la bestia quien trato de comerse a Luna pero logro esquivar la enorme boca del dragón.

Los soldados que estaban listos a pelear se lanzaron contra el dragón, este se levanto en dos patas y se dejo caer con fuerza haciendo temblar la tierra, cuando los pegasos fueron atacarlo este hizo uso de sus alas gigantescas y provoco vientos tan fuertes que los pegasos no podían avanzar incluso las cosas ahí cercas eran arrojadas con fuerza, los ponis que no podían pelear comenzaron a huir despavoridos, mientras que ahí cercas de la batalla las ponis de la armonía estaban resistiendo los fuertes vientos que provocaba el dragon algunos pegasos lograron juntarlas y ponerlas a salvo alejándolas de la zona de batalla.

**-teniente, reúne a tu compañía y sácalos de aquí, aléjalos del peligro no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a cientos o miles**- le dijo Phobos a Dark.

**-no, quiero quedarme a pelear-** protesto Dark mientras los demás soldados luchaban contra el dragón en compañía y ayuda de sus princesas.

**-NO…no, escucha hay miles de ponis aquí que aun no pueden pelear, necesitamos evacuarlos, eres su teniente y cuentan contigo ¿fui claro?**- el tono de Phobos cambio de ser el arrogante de un momento a mostrar su cualidad de líder por preocuparse por quienes lo siguen, Dark cerro los ojos un momento para luego poner mirada decisiva.

**-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR…COMPAÑÍA SIGANME-** los unicornios comenzaron a seguir a Dark, Phobos al ver a ese chico actuar como líder y seguir las ordenes no evito sonreír.

-**comandante también vamos a ayudar a las otras compañías a evacuarlas-** le dijo Twiligth en compañía de sus amigas.

**-muy bien pero tengan mucho cuidado, aléjense lo mas pronto posible-** el comandante formo su espada y salió a galope a unirse a la batalla.

**-chicas, hay que hacer lo posible por alejarlos a todos y mantenerlos a salvo-** dijo Twiligth en modo autoritario, los vientos de la batallas las tenían con sus melenas moviéndose bruscamente, es cuando notan que Fluttershy esta agazapada en el piso con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose la cabeza -**¿Fluttershy estas bien?-**

**-te tetet…tengo mucho miedo-** con justa razón, el dragón que estaba atacando era de aspecto mas aterrador y era hasta casi 3 o 4 veces mas grande que el dragon rojo que una ves detuvieron.

**-esta bien Fluttershy, estamos aquí contigo**- le dijo Pinkie sonriéndole, entonces con esfuerzo la pequeña se levanto y todas fueron corriendo a ayudar a los demás.

En el campo de batalla el dragón lanzo una llamarada al cielo que iluminaba hasta la claridad, volando por alrededor de la llama la princesa Luna fue acercándose al dragón y ya cercas le mando un rayo justo en la cara pero no ocasiono nada, el dragón en cambio lanzo un manotazo a la princesa que la mando por los aire de manera brusca pero antes de caer al piso hizo uso de sus buenas alas para frenar y no caer tan fuerte y se volvió al combate, los que estaban atacando por debajo como unicornios y ponis terrestres atacaban a las patas este entonces hizo un barrido de cola con la que mando a todos de un fuerte golpe lejos mientras rugía de manera estremecedora, Phobos en un momento que tuvo oportunidad se trepo a la cola del dragón y comenzó a correr trepando por el lomo de este hasta llegar a un punto donde creía estaba sus corazón o sus pulmones y queriendo hacer uso de su espada ataco pero solo logro hacerle unos rasguños a la gruesa piel del dragón quien sintió que lo estaban atacando así que se levanto en dos patas, ahí Phobos no pudo mantener el equilibrio y termino por caer pero antes de tocar el piso un pegaso lo recogió y lo dejo a salvo ahí mismo con el llego la princesa Celestia.

-**princesa, es demasiado fuerte y su piel es muy dura y gruesa no estamos logrando nada**- dijo Phobos un poco ya cansado.

**-normalmente el punto débil de un dragón es la barriga por que es de piel mas suave, pero debe tener un punto débil en algún otro lado, solo hay que encontrarlo, mantengan ataque a distancia hasta encontrar por donde atacar en corto**- Celestio retomo el vuelo para ir a ayudar a su hermana y los demás soldados que seguían peleando.

**-VAMOS COLEGAS TODOS, VENGAN POR AQUÍ**- por otro lado los ponis que querían ayudar estaban guiando a otros a salir y alejarse de los fuegos de la batalla, pero el dragón se dio cuenta de que estaban huyendo.

**-no se irán tan fácil paracitos apestosos**- este lanzo una bola de fuego tan grande como un edificio directo al grupo donde estaba Apple Jack queriendo sacar a todos de ahí, sin poder esquivar cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe pero se dieron cuenta de que no llegaba solo sentían el calor cercas pero no los lastimaba pero al abrir los ojos.

**-¿princesa Luna?-** efectivamente Luna estaba haciendo uso de su magia para frenar la colosal bola de fuego, Luna gritaba forzando su magia hasta que la redirigió y la mando directo al dragón que la recibió con un coletazo deshaciéndola –**princesa ¿se encuentra bien?**- pregunto Apple Jack.

**-si…eso creo**- dijo respirando agitadamente muy cansada y finalmente Luna cayo al suelo desplomada por el esfuerzo que hizo.

**-PRINCESA…alguien venga a ayudar**- unos ponis se regresaron y cargaron a Luna para llevársela, ahí junto a A.J. llego Rarity.

-**Apple Jack ya casi todos se han ido, pero por el lado de Twiligth hay mas congestión están tardando mas en huir**- dijo Rarity preocupada mientras una ráfaga de viento causada por una explosión les dio una sacudida y vieron como uno de los edificios del cuartel exploto en llamas por una bola de fuego de aquel dragón **-¿Qué podemos hacer?-**

-**Twiligth puede manejarlo hay que sacar a estos de aquí primero**- Rarity se regreso a su lado para ir a ayudar –**VAMOS NO SE RETRACEN, DEBEMOS HUIR**-

Mientras por otro lado, Dark estaba huyendo con los miembros de su compañía pero a podía ver que no les estaba yendo nada bien, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos entonces se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el campo de batalla.

**-teniente ¿A dónde va?-** dijo uno de los ponis pero sin respuesta Dark siguie avanzando para luego despegar y salir volando rumbo a la pelea.

El comandante con ayuda de un pegaso logro subir hasta la cabeza del dragon y situarse cercas de sus ojos pero cuando quiso atacar este dragón lo cerro pronto, dio una sacudida de cabeza y derribo al comandante quien otra ves fue recogido por un pegaso cuando notan que una sombra los cubrió tapándoles el sol al mirar vieron que detrás de ellos venia la enorme garra del dragón a punto de alcanzarlos.

**-SUELTAME Y VETE**- le dijo Phobos al soldado.

**-no me iré sin usted señor**- vieron ya encima de ellos la garra del dragón y cuando creían que ya habían sido atrapados el dragón dejo salir un rugido ahogado como de dolor es cuando ven que en su brazo hay una cortada.

**-imposible…nada puede penetrar mi piel**- pero entonces tuvo otra cortada cercas del hombro provocando que rugiese de dolor **-¿Quién me esta haciendo esto? Muéstrate-**

**-si quieres mas me avisas**- el dragon volteo la mirada para ver a Dark con su espada echa mirándolo de manera desafiente, los demás que estaban peleando se quedaron quietos viendo que Dark logro lo que todos ellos no pudieron, dañar al dragón.

**-tu…tu cuerno, no eres un poni normal…un momento…ese cuerno es igual al del estallido negro ¿acaso eres su hijo? ¿también sobreviviste estos 3000 años?**- dijo asombrado el dragón incrédulo aun de que lo dañaran.

**-no, mi nombre es Dark Ligthing no soy hijo de Black Stream pero voy a detenerte**- le dijo frunciéndole el seño y en una mirada afilada y desafiante.

**-MUCHACHO TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS**- le grito Phobos desde el piso.

**-TRANQUILO VIEJO, YA DESCANSE YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO**- Dark despego en dirección hacia el dragón quien intento darle un zarpazo pero Dark lo esquivo y avanzo hacia su cara y le dio un corte en su mejilla.

-**TENIENTE…HEY TENIENTE**- grito pero no lo escucho finalmente Phobos se resigno –**suerte chico-**

Celestia incluso se quedo pasmada viendo como Dark estaba peleando y logrando mas que todos, con su espada él estaba haciéndole heridas múltiples al dragón y este no podía atrapar a algo tan escurridizo y pequeño mas bien se estaba frustrando, desde donde estaban los demás ayudando las ponis vieron quien estaba peleando.

**-¿Dark?...MIRA TWILIGTH ES DARK-** le dijo Pinkie y tanto ella como Rainbow se quedaron viendo asombradas.

-**ESO DARK DALE DURO DALE DURO, ENSEÑALE QUIEN MANDA A ESA LAGARTIJA SOBRE DESARROLLADA**- gritaba Rainbow animándolo mientras que Dark se coló por debajo del dragón y le hizo un corte profundo en una pata haciéndolo caer de manera pesada.

**-uy mira te corte que pena ¿verdad?-** pero el dragon se levanto bastante furioso.

**-AS SIDO UNA MOSCA MOLESTA YA ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO**- el dragón hizo una llamarada enorme, el poni al ver esto comenzó a volar mientras el fuego lo perseguía, para que este no dañase a los que estaban en el suelo se elevo para que el dragón dirigiese su fuego hacia el cielo, aprovechando su tamaño pequeño y que el fuego nublaba a visión del dragon en un movimiento rápido Dark fue hacia su oponente en picada y esta ves empalo el ojo del dragón haciéndolo dar un estruendoso rugido de dolor –**RUAAAA MISERABLE, MI OJO ¿COMO TE ATREVES?**- grito cubriéndose el ojo rugiendo, gritando y llorando de la agonía sacudiendo sus alas y cola haciendo temblar la tierra por el dolor que le causaba el perder un ojo.

**-bien ya todos se han ido**- dijo Twiligth a sus amigas y efectivamente ya casi todo el cuartel estaba evacuado y lejos.

-**aa…ayuda…ayuda por favor**- Twiligth aviso un grito de auxilio, y si cercas de las ruinas de uno de los edificios del cuartel había un soldado atrapado bajo las ruinas, con el peso se estaba asfixiando, Twiligth llego a ayudarlo inmediatamente.

**-tranquilo voy a ayudarlo-** comenzó a usar su magia para levantar escombro por partes, mientras tanto el dragón furioso con el único ojo bueno que le quedaba vio a Dark delante de si y con total furia lanzo una bola de fuego, Dark en un reflejo veloz se movió para esquivarla pero entonces vio hacia donde iba dirigida ahora, la esfera colosal de fuego fue directo a Twiligth que estaba terminando de liberar al soldado quien salió volando, es cuando ella siente un calor detrás de ella y una luz que se intensifica.

Al ver esto Celestia quiere ir volando lo mas pronto posible e ayudarla, Rainbow también y el mismo Dark volando lo mas rápido que podían, Twiligth volteo solo para ver ya casi en sus narices la gran bola de fuego sus demás amigas que vieron eso también corrieron hacia allá Twiligth solo vio la masa de fuego reflejada en sus ojos cuando entonces se origina una colosal explosión que ensordeció a todos, Rainbow vio que algo salió volando de la explosion, era Twiligth quien cayo cientos de metros lejos y bruscamente rodando por el piso cuando termino de caer su cuerpo no presento signo de movimiento.

**-NOOOO TWILIGTH**- Rainbow fue volando lo mas rápido que pudo donde Twiligth, estaba viva pero su cuerpo estaba sangrando con altas quemaduras y su boca también sangraba, ahí mismo rápidamente llego la princesa.

**-Twiligth Sparkle resiste ya estoy aquí-** dijo Celestia asustada y preocupada el estado en el que estaba Twilgth parecía salido de una película de terror..

**-ma…ma maestra, tengo…tengo frio**- dijo Twiligth temblando con la respiración muy agitada.

**-no no Twiligth tu vas a estar bien me oyes, vas a estar bien no te permito que termines en un lugar así y siendo tan joven**- la princesa quiso levantar a su estudiante pero apenas la toco ella grito por el dolor de su chamuscado cuerpo, así que mejor uso su magia para cargarla y llevarla.

-**Twiligth aguanta te pondrás bien**- le dijo Rainbow muy asustada viendo a su amiga lastimada terriblemente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

**-tu…MISERABLE REPTIL**- le dijo Dark furioso –**no te lo perdonare-**

**-no es mi culpa, la bola de fuego era para ti insecto si no la hubieses esquivado ella no la hubiese recibido…es el pago por la perdida de mi ojo, y ahora sigues tu-**

**-no…no te lo voy a perdonar jamás…me oíste…JAMAS**- el dragón noto que algo estaba cambiando en Dark, los cascos de sus patas se cubrieron en fuego, su marca comenzó a brillar junto con sus ojos y su crin se movía como si estuviese viva –**me las vas a pagar-**

**-tu primero a mi**- Dark no aviso el golpe de cola del dragón y lo recibió con tremenda fuerza estampándolo en el piso, cuando quiso levantarse ya era tarde hacia el venia una bola de fuego, a la distancia Rainbow lo noto.

**-DARK NOO**- otra ves el silencio tras esa explosión se apodero del lugar, Celestia se dio media vuelta para ver eso y quedarse petrificada temiendo lo peor, Phobos junto con los soldados se quedaron en silencio por eso –**Dark…no...no-**

**-que eso les enseñe a no oponerse a mi ni a el amo Infernus**- en señal de victoria el dragón soltó un rugido estruendoso al aire, Rainbow se tiro al suelo a comenzar a llorar pues creyó haber perdido a Dark para siempre.

**-MIREN**- grito un soldado, en el fuego había una esfera echa también de fuego que comenzó a abrirse lentamente y dentro de ella estaba Dark en posición fetal, quien luego abrió los ojos viendo que estaba bien sin un rasguño, había un circulo perfecto alrededor de el que no había sido afectado por el fuego.

**-como te gusta provocarme**- el dragón lanzo una llamarada a Dark y esta se rompió creando alrededor de el un torbellino de fuego que se alzaba lentamente hacia el cielo, los presentes no creían lo que veían, el fuego no podía tocar a Dark se rompía a su alrededor –**no...¿que?...¿pero que demonios eres tu? ¿QUIEN ERES TU?**- grito el dragón ahora aterrado.

**-no…no puedo creerlo…es como si el fuego se negara a hacerle daño, como si lo protegiese**- dijo Phobos impactado viendo todo

**-"el fuego y la oscuridad son su poder"…a esto se refería**- dijo Celestia viendo todo impactada de lo que veía.

-PRINCESA- alerto el grito de Apple Jack y las demás quienes llevaban a unos médicos a atender a Twiligth –**Twilgth resiste ya estamos aquí-**

**-Twiligth aguanta por favor**- le dijo Spike llorando y mordiéndose las uñas mientras trataban de ayudar a la unicornio.

**-Spike…amigas, maestra…los amo a…a tod…a todos- **dijo con mucha difultad para hablar y respirar.

**-cállate no hables o te pondrás peor**- le dijo Apple Jack saliéndose unas lagrimas de sus ojos

El dragón ya encolerizado mando un coletazo a Dark pero el fuego una ves mas hizo de las suyas por que hizo una barrera que impidió que el dragón lastimase a Dark quien aun tampoco creía lo que veían sus ojos ni siquiera que clase de poder ahora había desatado solo veía al fuego de su mismo enemigo protegiéndolo.

**-*debo hacer algo para detenerlo…puedo cortarlo pero mi espada aun no puede llegar a su corazón ¿Qué puedo hacer?*-** entonces Dark recordó lo que hizo hace unos días atrás, el vuelo súper sónico que logro hacer, la "Lanza Imperial" **-*¿podría volver a usarla?...bueno mientras este trata de hacerme algo vale la pena intentarlo*-** Dark cerro los ojos para concentrarse tratando de sentir lo de aquella ves.

Mientras Celestia estaba ahí tratando de ayudar a su fiel alumna algo la paralizo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se dio media vuelta rápidamente, vio que dentro del fuego Dark estaba envuelto en una energía roja y negra que salía a presión de él.

**-no puede ser…la Lanza Imperial**- al escuchar la frase de la princesa las ponis voltearon instantáneamente para ver eso, finalmente de tantos golpes el fuego se deshizo dejando a Dark con su energía al descubierto.

**-TE TENGO MALDITO- **grito el dragón mandando un manotazo hacia Dark pero luego un fuerte estruendo se escucho ensordeciendo a los que estaban cercas, y una estela de energía que atravesaba al dragón por todo el pecho **–no…no puede ser…-** la estela de energía desapareció y en lo mas alto del cielo estaba Dark, el dragón comenzó a caer al suelo hasta que se desplomo haciendo temblar la tierra, ahí no pudo ni suspirar solo cerro los ojos, despacio Dark bajo a tierra aun con sus flamas en los cascos y sus ojos rojos entonces dando un largo suspiro sus poderes se calmaron otra ves.

Es cuando una multitud de gritos se escucharon y los soldados fueron directo a rodear a Dark llenándolo de ovaciones y agradecimientos, los demás ponis también estaban regresando llenando a Dark de abrazos, ovaciones de jubilo y demás por lo que hizo.

-**lo logro…PRINCESA LO LOGRO- **dijo Rainbow de alegría mientras las demás también festejaban y brincaban pues Dark había derrotado al dragón, **-¿Twiligth viste eso?...¿Twiligth?-** el medico quien iba en compañía de Trixie tenían mirada decaída, Twiligth estaba sin moverse y con los ojos abiertos, con incredulidad las ponis vieron como el medico cerro los ojos de Twiligth.

**-no…no es cierto**- dijo Apple Jack mientras las lagrimas se salían de sus ojos.

-**lo sentimos princesa, estaba muy lastimada no hubo nada que hacer**- dijo el doctor, las ponis estaban incrédulas de lo que oían, Spike el pequeño bebe dragón se acercó a Twiligth y toco su rostro, sereno y sin movimiento, su corazón ya no latía y no estaba respirando.

-**no…no…TWILIGTH-** en su regocijo rodeado de todos los ponis Dark escucho el grito desgarrador y el nombre que mencionaba y se fue abriendo paso entre todos los ponis hasta llegar para darse cuenta de la terrible verdad, Spike se tiro en el costado de Twiligth llorando de manera desgarradora, Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban abrazadas también llorando a mas no poder.

**-Dark…Twiligth…ella, ella**- Rainbow abrazo a su amado para también llorar desconsoladamente **–se murió Dark…Twiligth se murió-** Dark tenia abrazada y también comenzó a llorar en silencio, el fuego y el humo que provoco el dragón habían echo nubarrones encima provocando que comenzara a llover.

**-el cielo también esta llorando**- dijo Celestia con sus lágrimas mescladas en agua de lluvia mirando el cuerpo de su estudiante.

Al día siguiente mas tarde, Twiligth estaba serena con un vestido blanco y un velo tapándole el rostro, con un ataúd de madera blanca como la nieve y lleno de rosas blancas y rojas alrededor del cuerpo de la unicornio, detrás de ella un mausoleo y una tumba esperando pero a su lados sus padres dos unicornios que estaban llorando terriblemente mientras sus lagrimas caían en el velo que cubría el rostro de Twiligth, ahí presentes dándoles un momento a los progenitores de la unicornio sus amigas y amigos y cada miembro de Pony Ville estaban ahí presentes con vestimentas negras llorando la tragedia, unas leves trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada de las princesas de Equestria acompañadas del comandante Phobos, Celestia tenia la mirada al frente pero decaída también por la tristeza que inundaba su corazón, dejo atrás a su escolta para ir con los dos dolientes unicornios.

**-señores**- la madre de la unicornio se acercó a la princesa y no dudo en darle un abrazo con sus alas, entonces el unicornio tomo a su esposa para retirarse, entonces la princesa fue y con cuidado destapo el velo de Twiligth, la unicornio que estaba fría como el hielo ahora pero muy serena y tranquila, la princesa entonces miro a todos –**el día de ayer…una flor ser marchito, una vida se apagó y su alma fue a recorrer el largo camino del cual todos pasaremos algún dia, tarde o temprano…Twiligth Sparkle mi fiel alumna, gran amiga para muchos de nosotros aquí presentes y una gran hija, gran estudiante y siempre dispuesta ayudar, partiste muy rápido pequeña poni pero aun ahora tu rostro frio conserva toda su belleza como la bella flor que siempre fuiste**- dio una caricia pequeña al rostro de la difunta –**ella no hubiese querido partir, de echo ninguno de nosotros, ella siempre estuvo dispuesta ayudar pero les aseguro que se fue en paz, sin dejar nada pendiente, cumplió con su vida hasta donde pudo su memoria seguirá siempre en nuestros corazones hasta el final de nuestros días, no la recuerden por este momento en el que ella murió, recuérdenla por como vivió siempre ahí con nosotros con sus libros y ayudando a quienes mas lo necesitaban, antes de entregar su cuerpo a la tierra quienes deseen pasar y decirle unas ultimas palabras…pueden hacerlo**- la primera fue Pinkie quien dejo un pequeño dulce junto a ella.

**-para el viaje amiga…son…son tus favoritos**- se apartó llorando, detrás de ella Apple Jack en compañía de sus hermanos.

**-estuviste ahí siempre, no voy a olvidarte Twiligth descansa en paz, nosotras nos aremos cargo ahora**- su hermano le dio un abrazo para retirarla y quien siguió fue Fluttershy.

**-si…siempre e tenido mucho miedo, hasta para decir las cosas…tratare de vencer esos miedo Twiligth, te debo mucho dejaste un gran impacto en mi vida**- una lagrima de ella cayo justo en el ojo de Twiligth que resbalo como si fuese una lagrima de ella misma, siguió Rarity.

**-espero el vestido te ayude…yo lo hice con mucho amor para ti, eres una en 1 billón, descansa en paz**- ella si no aguanto y se retiro corriendo y llorando, los siguientes fueron Spike y Rainbow junto con Dark.

**-eres…eres como mi propia madre, tu me diste mi primer aliento de vida, me cuidaste desde entonces, tranquila me encargare de la biblioteca y de Buholico que también esta aquí**- Spike puso al búho junto a Twiligth que miraba como confundido, dio un pequeño picotazo en Twiligth como esperando alguna respuestas pero nada, Spike lo tomo y juntos se retiraron Spike el pobre dragón sentía el dolor similar o el mismo tras perder a un padre pues ella había tomado el lugar de su madre por años y ahora se había ido.

**-me apoyaste muchas veces…y ahora que lo pienso, pocas veces te di las gracias…pienso que ahora es tarde pero aun asi, gracias amiga por haber estado ahí siempre que te necesitábamos…puedes irte en paz**- se tiro al pecho de Dark quien la abrazo mientras la pegaso lloraba intensamente.

Así duro por casi dos horas todos le dejaban algún recuerdo o le dedicaban sus ultimas palabras a Twiligth hasta que se llego el momento, Celestia fue la ultima y volviendo a tapar con el velo el rostro de su estudiante cerro el ataúd, entonces dos pegasos lo tomaron y con cuidado lo metieron en la fosa del mausoleo que le mando a hacer la princesa, cuando el ataúd llego al fondo, pusieron una tapa de mármol y roca que tenia un retrato de Twiligth sonriendo en sus mejores días y unas palabras que decían "_Twiligth Sparkle: la chispa de la magia, la chispa de la alegría"_ cuando se cerro la tumba mucho se tiraron a llorar pues fue la despedida.

-**tw…Twiligth**- dijo Spike llorando como nunca en su vida, Rarity a su lado lo abrazo fervientemente.

**-tranquilo Spike…estamos aquí contigo, tranquilo**- le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras ella también lloraba, los padres se acercaron a pies del mausoleo a llorar la perdida de su única hija, y detrás de ellos la princesa.

**-señores…Twiligth fue mi mas leal estudiante y uno dedicado, la quise también como a una hija…si necesitan algún día ayuda de cualquier tipo acudan a mi primero por favor**- la madre se volteo a ver a la princesa.

**-gracias su majestad…ahora solo queremos estar un momento a solas con mi niña…mi preciosa hijita, mi bebe**- el padre la abrazo mientras la madre seguía llorando desconsoladamente frente a la tumba de su hija.

El sol se ocultaba por detrás de las montañas, cuando todos se fueron quedo una ultima figura ahí iluminada por la luz de la luna, era Dark quien se quedo ahí frente a la tumba mirando la fotografía de Twiligth, mientras la luna se reflejaba en el cristal que cubría el retrato de la ahora difunta unicornio, miro a un lado de si mismo y había un charco provocado por la lluvia del día anterior y en el reflejo como siempre ahí estaba la sombra oscura con sus ojos carmesí por un momento el comenzó a sentir una sensación de furia, culpa, tristeza y demás, en sus pensamientos dio golpes contra el charco esperando quizás dañar a eso que él era pero solo logro salpicar el agua, cuando esta se calmo vio que no estaba solo.

-**Dark muchacho ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-** volteo asustado para darse cuenta de que la princesa estaba detrás de el –**esta haciendo frio podrías resfriarte y mas si juegas con agua…permíteme-** saco un pañuelo con el cual comenzó a secar el rostro del poni.

**-es mi culpa-** oculto su rostro de la princesa mirando hacia la tumba –**la bola de fuego era para mi…si no la hubiese esquivado quizás se habría desecho y Twiligth…ella un estaría aquí, fue mi culpa**- ya sin casi nadie viéndolo el comenzó a llorar, entonces sintió un cálido abrazo que era por parte de la princesa.

**-no es tu culpa ni de nadie, tienes razón puede que se haya partido o puede que no pero te aseguro que ella no te culparía de nada Dark, te aseguro se fue sin ningún remordimiento ni rencor**- Dark se dio media vuelta y abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a la princesa sollozando en su regazo, ella solo le sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo –**ya…todo estará bien, yo lo dije parte natural de la vida la muerte es, si ella no fallecia ahora fallecería mañana o pasado uno nunca lo sabe, pero sobre todo ella murió creyendo en lo que defendíamos, proteger a quienes mas queremos-**

-**si es el caso…me are mas fuerte**- dijo en modo decisivo –**seré mas fuerte, Twiligth creía en que yo dominaría este poder y lo are-**

**-así esta mejor**- la princesa le sonrió y fue a ver de cercas la fotografía de su alumna **–fue casi como una hija para mi…de todos los alumnos que tuve en estos 1000 años no hubo ninguno como ella…quisiera cantarle mi canción ¿si no te importa?-**

**-no no para nada, adelante yo lo aria si supiera cantar**- Celestia le dio risa el comentario del poni y fue a recostarse frente a la tumba, sin molestarle Dark se recostó a su lado, con uso de su magia Celestia comenzó a usar su magia para que el viento soplara y entre las hierbas y las hojas de los arboles comenzó a silbar la melodía de su canción en modo suave solo para ellos ahí presentes **-*que hermosa canción…un momento es la que escuche en mi sueño y cuando vi a la princesa…quizás debería esperar a que termine de cantar para decírselo ó no se si por lo de Twiligth sea correcto mencionárselo pero***- a medias de la canción Dark comenzó a sentir un pesar en sus parpados y una relajación como nunca sintió, mas aun estar cercas de la princesa sintió una sensación cálida y nostálgica que lo estaban adormeciendo aun mas -***pero…¿Qué esta pasando? Me estoy quedando***- no aguanto mas y sin explicación alguna el poni cayo rendido.

Cuando la princesa termino de cantar miro a Dark junto a ella, estaba profundamente dormido y de una manera serena y tierna, por estar cantando no se dio cuenta de cuando se durmió pero verlo ahí se le hizo simpático y la princesa le dio una sonrisa aunque se le hacia extraño que el poni se quedase dormido por la canción, en ese momento recordó algo que dijo el dragón _"ese cuerno es igual al del estallido negro ¿acaso eres su hijo? ¿también sobreviviste estos 3000 años?" _también el echo de que pudiese usar la Lanza Imperial la técnica de Black Stream, su misma marca de las pesadillas pese a lo que le explico Twiligth y por ultimo la canción, una que se la cantaba a su hijo para hacerlo dormir dejaron a la princesa con una idea en su cabeza.

**-Nigth Star mi pequeño…¿será posible acaso?...no es imposible**- se dijo resignada pero había una curiosidad que no la dejaba tranquila –**aunque…ahora que esta dormido quizás podría ver en sus memorias-**

CONTINUARA….


	20. Cap 19: Verdad y Dolor

Comentario del autor: se que no les parecio lo de Twiligth pero recuerden que tengo mis razones si se preguntan:

¿volveremos a ver a Twiligth?: eso solo el destino se los dira

¿moriran mas personajes importantes? Hay unos en mente, ¿Quiénes? Ya verán

¿Rainbow y Dark podrán estar juntos? Para eso les tengo preparada una sorpresa a todos

Sin mas disfruten el capitulo y recuerden COMENTEN sus comentarios son lo que me ayuda y motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Celestia acerco su cuerno y toco la frente del poni durmiente, su corazón le decía que ahí había algo quizás una remota posibilidad y esperanza recordando la frase que le dijo Anturil el discípulo de su amado antes de encerrarlas "_si puedo traeré al niño"_ su respiración se agitaba junto con su corazón por que su mente le decía que era imposible, dando un respiro largo y profundo para tomar valor la princesa hizo su hechizo para ver en la mente de Dark y poder indagar en sus memorias, poco a poco comenzó a ver su vida desde el enfrentamiento del dragon retrocediendo parte por parte pasando por el primer dragon que ataco pony ville a la quimera que enfrento para salvar a Rainbow Dash hasta por partes de su infancia hasta llegar a sus memorias de potrillo, hubo una parte que fue completa oscuridad entonces resignada quiso retirarse cuando vio un poco de luz y encontró mas memorias pero al igual que Dark se dio cuenta de que estaban borrosas demasiado y el sonido no se distinguia bien.

-¿Por qué estará asi?...un momento creo que podría aclararlas- la princesa se concentro en aclarar las imágenes para comenzar a verlas mejor, vio que en ella apareció nada mas y nada menos que su amado Black Stream -¿Por qué Black esta en su memoria?- su respiración se volvió mucho mas intensa ahora estaba muy nerviosa y asustada pero también ansiosa –un momento…reconosco este lugar-

Vio atraves de los ojos de Dark, el pequeño estaba como en una cama pequeña y tenia a Celestia frente a el pintando usando su magia para mover el pincel, a su espalda llego su amado y girando un poco el cuello se encontraron de labios.

-es lindo ¿Qué es?- pregunto Black Stream mirando la pintura.

-es spñp un diseño, una corona para Nigth Star claro cuando sea mas grande, estoy segura de que será tan fuerte como tu-

-y noble como tu- se volvieron a dar un beso tierno y suave para después acercarse a Dark con una mirada tierna –estas destinado a la grandesa mi pequeño Nigth Star…mi hijo-

Celestia se retiro de la mente de Dark levantandose de golpe con los ojos y la boca habiertos hasta donde alcanzaban sus facciones con lagrimas saliendo a cataratas de sus ojos respirando agitadamente, las patas temblándole y el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que sentía que estallaria mirando a el poni durmiente que ni cuenta se había dado de que estuvieron en su cabeza pero las pruebas fueron tan claras que para la princesa aun eran imposible e increíbles y una burla.

**-no…no es posible, Dark en realidad es Nigth Star…mi hijo, mi hijo aun esta con vida…y yo, yo iba a…lo iba a-** se tiro al suelo llorando a gritos Dark por su profundo sueño no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ni escuchaba el llanto de la princesa, sentimientos por decenas cruzaban su ser de cabo a rabo, felicidad, tristeza, culpa y demás **–mi pequeño…has estado tanto tiempo ahí y no me di cuenta…¿pero que paso? ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?...necesito respuestas y ¿Cómo se lo digo? No me va a creer si le digo que soy su madre**- la princesa lloraba en una guerra consigo misma, tenia a su hijo quien creyó muerto ahí delante de ella pero si se lo dijese Dark la despreciaría quizás por que intento ejecutarlo antes queriendo cortarle la cabeza, además con el riesgo a transformarse en las emociones fuertes y sin el elemento de Twiligth para controlarlo la princesa tomo una dolorosa decisión entre todo el caos que había en su mente **–te cuidare como debí haberlo echo todo este tiempo…pero no sabrás que eres mi precioso retoño hasta que llegue el momento…te voy a proteger yo ahora y me empeñare en obtener la respuestas y cuando llegue ese momento te lo diré todo de mientras sigue durmiendo-**- volvió a recostarse junto al poni quien seguía dormido plácidamente, la princesa le acaricio la melena con cuidado y una sonrisa en su rostro pero aun acompañada del llanto –**lo veo y aun** **no lo creo…mi hijo que guapo te as puesto y no estuve ahí para verte crecer…ojala tu padre estuviese aquí, estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso por quien eres ahora-**

Era caída ya la noche y con el viento soplando fríamente la princesa uso su magia para subir a Dark a su lomo, ahí ella le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente para llevarlo a un lugar mejor. En otro lado en la biblioteca de Pony Ville las ponis de la armonía carecientes de uno de sus miembros, su amiga y líder del grupo sobre una mesa la corona chamuscada de Twiligth con la joya de su elemento que antes era violeta y brillante ahora completamente oscura como si estuviese muerta, oyeron unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera y saliendo de ellas iba Rarity con la cabeza baja y las orejas hacia atrás secándose varias lagrimas que de echo le tenían escurrido el maquillaje de los ojos.

**-¿Cómo esta Spike?-** pregunto Apple Jack.

**-fue el mas afectado de todos creo…Twiligth en verdad era como su madre**- el silencio se vio roto por un grito del bebe dragón desde la planta de arriba gritando el nombre de la difunta unicornio.

**-recuerdo que la flor dijo "la magia morirá" quizas se refería a esto**- dijo Pinkie mirando un retrato de ella y sus amigas con Twiligth aun ahí.

**-Pinkie ahora no es momento**- le dijo Rainbow molesta mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca, cuando oyeron que de la cocina venia saliendo Fluttershy con unas bebidas –**Fluttershy no es momento para beber-**

**-si lo es, es el jugo de frutas favorito de Twiligth…me gustaría a mi hacer un brindis por ella…se lo merece-** contesto secándose una lagrima pero una alcanzo a caer en un vaso.

**-ella tiene razón…por Twiligth la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera tener o desear**- las demás tomaron los vasos, los chocaron y bebieron solo un trago para en conjunto todas comenzar a derramar lagrimas una ves mas cuando oyeron unos pasos aproximarse desde afuera entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la princesa **-¿princesa? Sea bienvenida**- le dijo Apple Jack haciendo reverencia pero Rainbow vio a su corcel amado a su espalda.

**-Dark…¿Dark estas bien? ¿Qué le paso?-** indago Rainbow preocupada.

**-shhh…solo esta dormido, vamos a ponerlo en una mejor cama**- fueron y lo dejaron junto al sofá por que la única habitación era la de Twiligth pero ahí se encontraba Spike llorando terriblemente, cuando lo recostó la princesa aun tenia unas lagrimas corriéndole en sus rosados ojos y una leve sonrisa pero aun así le dio un beso en la frente al poni.

**-princesa…¿Por qué esta llorando?-** indago Rainbow extrañada también del gesto de afecto de la princesa.

**-por nada…es…es aun por Twiligth de echo de ahí venimos, lo encontré ahí y se durmió por amm…una planta somnífera que estaba cercas asi que lo traje cargando es todo**- dijo tratando e ocultar la verdad –**no importa...mañana mandare por ustedes para que vuelvan a Manehattan las estaré esperando allá-**

**-princesa perdone quizás no es momento…de echo no lo es, pero ¿como usaremos los elementos sin Twiligth en caso de que Dark pierda el control?-** pregunto Rarity secándose el maquillaje escurrido en su rostro.

**-no perderá el control tengo fe…lo vieron ustedes mismas ahora es mas fuerte, nos basaremos en que el use ese poder solo debemos estar ahí, ya hablarse con Phobos sobre esto se me esta ocurriendo algo de mientras descansen mi ponis…y descansa tu**- dijo por ultimo mirando a Dark, lo que ella mas deseaba era llenarlo de besos y caricias que no pudo darle en todo este tiempo pero no podía, no aun.

**-ok princesa…descanse también**- Celestia sin nada mas que decir mas solo su dolor y agonía de tener a su hijo tan cercas y no poderle pedir perdón por lo que intento decirle ni tampoco poderle decir cuanto lo quería.

En la mañana siguiente las cosas en Manehattan se estaban normalizando y con ayuda de magia y esfuerzo lograron reconstruir gran parte del cuartel dañado durante la batalla, muchos estaban payaseando poniéndose encima del cadáver del dragón y tomándose fotos, otros para reportajes y noticias, pero desde arriba en lo mas alto del cielo parado sobre una nube había un dragón blanco con la cara impresionada totalmente viendo el cuerpo de su compañero caído y todo el enorme ejercito que estaba reunido dio un gruñido entre dientes para acto siguiente salir volando de ahí.

-**bien señoritas dejen de jugar en el cadáver de esa lagartija que hay que retomar rutinas y saquen ya a esos camarógrafos me ponen nervioso**- a la orden de Phobos los soldados comenzaron a sacar de ahí a los reporteros y demás y volver a acomodar a las tropas quienes se formaron en todos sus batallones, Phobos subió encima del cuerpo del dragón acompañado de otros soldados y con uso de su magia pudo usar la voz real de Canterlot **–muy bien todos…hace 2 dias perdimos a 120 fieles soldados que lucharon para detener a este dragon, y a una poni que era muy querida por la princesa…y no perdimos a mas vidas gracias al teniente Dark Ligthing quien esperamos su regreso de Pony Ville…pero gracias a el ahora tenemos mas cosas, los enormes colmillos y garras de este dragón serán tallados y convertidos en armas contra los otros dragones de este modo estaremos preparados para otro ataque y además que esto les demuestre el poder de nuestro enemigo y cuando llegue el momento ustedes no tengan piedad de ninguno de ellos por que como vieron…ellos no la tendrán de ustedes**- el silencio de los ponis por las palabras de su comandante se hizo notar mientras aun veían el cuerpo del gigantesco dragon ahora muerto.

Mientras en Pony Ville, las ponis se reunieron afuera donde un carruaje con pegasos ya los estaba esperando para ir a Manehattan, dentro de la biblioteca Rarity subió a la habitación donde en la que una ves fue cama de Twiligth estaba Spike en posición fetal mirando por la ventana, la poni blanca entro con cautela acercándose al pequeño dragón.

**-Spike…debemos irnos a Manehattan, debes venir con nosotras**- le dijo de manera muy suave empujando levemente el costado del dragón morado.

**-no…le dije que cuidaría de la biblioteca y pienso hacerlo-**

**-Spike…te necesitamos aun, aun estamos nosotras y te queremos pero si quieres quedarte es tu decisión, vendremos a verte luego**- Rarity le dio un besito en la mejilla a el dragón quien se quedo pensativo mientras Rarity salía de la habitación.

**-ou ñam ñam…HEY, hay no díganme que no me quede dormido**- dijo Dark levantándose de un salto fuera del sofá.

**-amm si colega…te quedaste dormido, la princesa fue quien te trajo**- le dijo A.J. en tono chistoso de vaquera, Dark ya no comento nada de que fue la canción por no preocupar a Rainbow sin saber lo que la princesa había descubierto de él.

**-hay que volver a Manehattan el carruaje nos espera afuera**- le sonrió Rainbow como pudo a la ves que Rarity venia bajando **-¿y bien?-**

-**no tiene caso, dejémoslo solo por el momento**- pero entonces oyeron la puerta de arriba abrirse y cerrarse, bajando despacio y con cabeza baja salio el pequeño dragon llevando en su cabeza al búho **–Spike, ¿vas a venir?-**

-**si, iré pero debo llevarme a Buholico alguien necesita cuidarlo**- sin aviso el búho salió volando a la zona donde Twiligth se ponía a escribir y leer mirando a todos lados y graznando como cualquier búho pero luego sus graznidos se volvieron tristes se entendía que el ave llamaba a su dueña y sin contestación comenzó a sentir tristeza –**ya Buholico…también la extraño-** Spike abrazo al ave para salir con ella en brazos al carruaje donde ya estaban esperando Pinkie y Fluttershy.

Con un despegue suave pero veloz los ponis abandonaron Pony Ville viendo desde las alturas la casa de su amiga muerta que fue alejándose hasta perderse en el orizonte pero ahí con ellas hiba consigo el elemento con su estrella oscurecida, Dark se acerco a Rainbow quien le tenia aun una mirada desmotivante y triste.

**-tranquila, aun estamos juntos, es algo que no podíamos evitar…¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando hiban a ejem…cortarme la cabeza?- **dijo con un escalofrió recordando aquella ves y tragando saliva de forma cómica.

**-si…que te olvidara y si eso no era posible, que viviera por ti y cumpliera mis sueños**- le contesto mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

**-Twiligth era una gran amiga y nos apoyó pero ahora debemos ver por nosotros sin ella, ella asi lo hubiese querido…que no nos rindiéramos**- le contesto la mirada fija y penetrante entre ambos ponis.

**-tienes razón**- interrumpió Rarity –**esta "guerra" aun no empieza y no vamos a rendirnos, al menos yo no lo are protegeré a Equestria y todo lo que ella mas quería…aunque eso implique ensuciarme mucho-** dijo de manera decisiva aunque pensándolo mejor por lo de ensuciarse.

**-y..yo, yo también, siempre a tenido mucho miedo pero si quiero ayudar no puedo seguir teniéndolo, también protegeré a Equestria con mi vida si es necesario**- el tono de Fluttershy empezó suave como de costumbre a ponerse serio y decisivo.

-**siempre me e tomado las cosas en juego hasta este momento…nunca pensé que perdería a una amiga tan importante como Twiligth y no perderé a nadie mas-**

**-yo lo mismo que Pinkie, e perdido a gente importante para mi antes pero si voy a verlo irse que sea de una manera natural no siendo asesinados por dragones ni nadie si no en compañía de sus seres queridos habiendo pasado sus mejores años con ellos**- Dark Entonces tomo la tiara de Twiligth poniéndola al centro del carruaje y puso su pata encima, poco a poco los demás hicieron lo mismo, inclusive el mismo Spike y todos juntos dijeron _"por Twiligth y POR EQUESTRIA"_

Cuando llegaron a Manehattan la princesa ahí estaba esperándolos a todos ellos, cuando miro a Dark bajar del carruaje sentía las ganas de correr y abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudiese incluso tenia ganas de llorar pero se las aguanto como pudo.

**-bienvenidos sean mis ponis, y bienvenido teniente**- dijo sonriendo tiernamente al poni –**vengan por favor, vamos a ponerlos al día-**

**-amm, princesa sobre lo de anoche quería hablar con usted-** Celestia se detuvo en frio al escuchar de eso, pensó que a lo mejor Dark se había dado cuenta que estuvo en su mente o si sospechaba algo como ella.

**-qqq…¿Qué es Nig digo…¿Qué es Dark?-** titubeo un poco pero no fue muy notorio para ellos pero quien si noto el nerviosismo fue Luna y Phobos que estaban ahí presentes.

-**amm…bueno quizás después, mejor hablenos de lo que quería decirnos…*quizás aun no es momento de averiguar por la veo en mi mente por la canción*-** Celestia sintió un respiro pero a la ves una decepción por que si hubiese la oportunidad de decirle quizás no hubiese sido tan malo, prosiguió a esperar.

**-muy bien…debido a lo que paso, es posible que en cuestión de tiempo Infernus mande a otro dragón o mas dragones a atacarnos para ello debemos estar listos, Phobos y los demás comenzaran a hacer armas con los colmillos y garras del dragón que derrotaste…pero hay algo mas, obtuviste mas poder y se ve que tienes dominio de el, quisiera ver que tanto tienes de el para ver si por ahí podemos lograr que lo domines to**do- esa platica la tranquilizo un poco haciéndola recuperar el control de su cordura.

**-¿y como seria? Mejor aun ¿ahora sin Twiligth como va a hacerlo sin perder el control?-** pregunto Rainbow caminando por el cuartel viendo a todo el ejercito pelear y entrenar.

**-para eso tuvimos una idea, pero para entrenarlo es fácil…pelea, demostró su poder peleando contra mi y luego lo volvió a mostrar contra el dragón, es obvio habrá que hacerlo pelear para que despierte su poder y tena una perspectiva el mismo de como dominarlo-** dijo Phobos caminando delate del grupo –**HEY USTEDES, DESCANSARAN CUANDO ESTEN MUERTOS O LES DE PERMISO PONGANSE A ENTRENAR**- les grito a dos holgazanes para que regresaran a practicar y estos del sustos volvieron a sus actividades.

**-amm su idea suena bien excepto por el echo de que yo peleare…y siendo ese el caso ¿contra quien?-**

-**yo**- al escuchar a la princesa Luna la miraron incrédulos –**así es, yo seré tu oponente-**

**-¿esta segura? digo…¿no seré demasiado para usted?**- dijo en tono sarcástico y burlesco a los demás también les hacia algo de gracia.

**-jeje, eso veremos chico…eso veremos**- llegaron a una parte un poco mas alejada de donde los demás estaban practicando ya con un espacio amplio como una cancha de futbol.

**-bien bien…el lugar es amplio, aquí podrás entrenar bien niño**- dijo Phobos mirando ampliamente el lugar mientras alrededor había unos soldados vigilando el lugar.

**-bien, ¿les parece si comenzamos?-** pregunto Celestia mirando a Luna y a Dark con una sonrisa leve, sin protestar ambos ponis tomaron posiciones separados unos metros de cada uno.

**-¿Qué estará pensando Luna? Dark posiblemente la va a hacer papilla**- le dijo Apple Jack a Rainbow de manera susurrada para que no la escucharan.

**-no creo la princesa también es fuerte lo se, ella pudo desviar la bola de fuego de aquel dragón-**

**-esto es emocionante**- Pinkie saco de la nada una bolsa grande de palomitas y se sentó para ver el entrenamiento.

-**HEY un segundo…¿y Zoka? el se quedo aquí no fue al funeral de Twiligth**- pregunto Dark pues claramente su amigo el espíritu del caos no estaba.

-**se le ocurrió hacer una broma en la cafetería y la cocinera es de armas tomar-**

En la cafetería efectivamente Zoka estaba con un delantal blanco cargando platos sucios de un lado a otro, cuando termino de llevar platos se detuvo a descansar y a echarse aire pero entonces una olla enorme lo golpeo en la cabeza de manera caricaturesca pues le salió un chichón y le cantaban los pájaros alrededor.

-**VAMOS HOLGAZAN SIN DESCANZAR QUE HAY CASI 8000 BOCAS QUE ALIMENTAR AQUÍ**- Zoka se fijo por la ventana de la cafetería y veía la enorme fila hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y mejor se desmallo.

**-típico…bueno comencemos**- Dark se puso en modo de pelea pero noto que Luna tenia una mirada victoriosa.

**-si jeje…comencemos- **se les hizo raro la expresión de Luna cuando entonces sus ojos brillaron y un torbellino de energía la envolvio de manera explosiva todos incluida Celestia estaban impresionados y mas aun confundidos de lo que pasaba, cuando el torbellino de energía mágica comenzó a desaparecer Luna no tenia su mismo aspecto, era mas grande de color mas oscuro y una armadura, los ojos de todos se llenaron de impresión pues Luna se había convertido ahí delante de ellos en lo que una ves conocieron y temieron como Nigthmare Moon **-¿Qué te pasa chico? Te ves nervioso**- Dark efectivamente no se esperaba eso y estaba asustado ahora.

**-Luna…¿Cómo es que?**- indago Celestia incrédula de lo que veian sus ojos.

**-no te asustes hermana…esta es mi forma de batalla, me la estado guardando para la guerra...obtuve este poder cuando los elementos me calmaron hace tiempo**- pero entonces miro a Dark quien estaba paralizado con los ojos abiertos como platos -**pero ahora que te e visto no me resistí por eso pedí ser tu oponente-** Luna ahora en su forma mas fuerte sonreía y reía de la expresión del chico –**VAMOS, MUESTRA TU PODER-**

Luna creo su propia espada y echo carrera hacia Dark este a reflejo creo la suya propia y al chocar ambas armas mágicas causaron una honda de choque bastante fuerte, cada uno tenia al otro espada contra espada esperando a que uno cediese a la fuerza del otro pero entonces Luna hizo uso de su magia e hizo una especie de pulso mágico que arrojo a Dark bastante lejos casi a los limites de la zona donde estaban entrenando cuando abrió los ojos miro a su rival que casi iba caerle encima con todo el peso de sus patas y dando un giro rápido Dark lo esquivo.

**-¿Qué pasa?...no estas usando el poder que usaste ni contra Phobos ni contra el dragon, deja de estar jugando y enfádate, enfádate para que salga tu poder niño**- Luna hizo un rayo que golpeo en el suelo a pies de Dark arrojándolo otra ves ya algo lastimado.

**-*vamos…por que no puedo usar mi poder…será que en verdad debo enfadarme, pero como*- **pero Dark no se sacaba algo de su mente, aun sentía que era su culpa lo de Twiligth, recordó también la culpa y los recuerdos dolorosos de los habitantes de Pony Ville.

**-¿A dónde estas mirando?-** cuando apenas reacciono tenia la espada de Luna cercas del rostro y apenas pudo evitarla pero le dio un corte en la mejilla.

**-Dark reacciona y ponte a pelear con mas seriedad**- le dijo Rainbow mientras su amado a duras penas esquivaba los poderosos ataques con espada mágica de Luna pero no podía hacer nada aun contra sus echizos de batalla, no podía esquivar sus rayos y ya lo estaban lastimando –**princesa por favor detenga esto…¿princesa?-** Rainbow noto que Celestia se estaba mordiendo un labio mirando nerviosa toda la escena –**comandante debe hacer algo-**

**-me temo que no niña, este es el camino mas adecuado en que Dark Ligthing puede dominar su poder solo debe vencer su miedo…míralo**- efectivamente Dark estaba asustado y confundido por no estar logrando nada **–debe controlar sus emociones el mismo a no ser que quieras que intentemos lo que dijeron las pesadillas eso "si puede lograrlo"**- Rainbow se quedo paralizada pues recordó lo de las pesadillas _"debe cruzar el umbral morir y volver del mas allá"._

**-pues que se apresure Nigthmare le esta dando una buena…-** dijo Apple Jack cerrando los ojos para no ver la golpiza a Dark, Pinkie seguía comiendo palomitas y en su frustración Rarity uso su magia para quitárselas y arrojarlas.

**-chico…si no peleas conmigo por ti mismo, pelea por alguien mas ¿Qué es lo que quieres proteger?**- le dijo Luna a Dark quien intentaba levantarse.

**-¿Qué quiero proteger?**- detrás de su rival vio a el grupo de espectadores, sus amigas y ahí mismo a Rainbow quien estaba mirando preocupada y temerosa, fue cuando a su mente llegaron varias visiones, el odio que sintió cuando el primer dragón la tenia presa en sus garras, el verla llorar cuando lo iban a ejecutar y el verla llorar por la muerte de Twiligth, Luna no esperando mas echo carrera hacia Dark preparando su espada cuando se escucho el grito de la pegaso azul el sonido de un choque de espadas se pudo apreciar, cuando miraron Dark había formado su espada, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a la ves que el fuego emergió de sus patas.

**-eso esta mucho mejor…-** dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa.

**-no lo habría logrado sin usted ¿le parece si seguimos con esto?-** le contesto Dark también sonriendo.

**-adelante muéstrame lo que tienes**- a sorpresa de ella Dark comenzó a empujarla con suma facilidad **-*pero si hace un momento no tenia esta fuerza*-** se dijo a si misma ahora sorprendida.

**-eso es Dark muy bien**- dijo Rainbow volando de alegría, las demás ya estaban mirando felizmente pues los poderes de Dark habían despertado finalmente, de entre ellos Celestia dio un suspiro de alivio.

**-*vamos…demuestra que eres hijo del Estallido Negro…Black si estas mirando desde algún lado, mira a nuestro hijo***- ambos caballos estaban ahora enlazándose en un combate duro de espadas.

Luna mando un rayo hacia Dark y este lo bloqueo con la punta de su propia espada dejando incrédula a Luna pero luego sonrió la batalla había llegado a emocionarla, mando un pulso de energía hacia el pero levanto una nube de polvo, cuando se desvaneció Dark no estaba ya, confundida miro a todos lados pero entonces una sombra paso por encima de su cabeza y al mirar vio al poni bajando en picada con su espada y al caer el golpe fue tal que la espada de Nigthmare Moon se hizo pedazos, Luna dio un salto hacia atrás ya ahora cansada al igual que Dark.

**-muy bien echo chico pero aun falta mucho para que puedas derrotarme**- le dijo de manea bastante arrogante y burlesca.

**-apenas estoy entrando en calor**- pero aun en su mente seguían los recuerdos de todo lo que a pasado llevándolo a pensar que era "débil" -***mas, mas poder, debo tener mas poder, debo ser mas fuerte*- **se decía a si mismo presionándose por tener mas poder pero entonces Dark sintió algo palpitando en su interior, un extraño dolor intenso sus deseos de poder se habían ido mas allá de la cuenta **-*qqq…¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Siento como si algo me zumbara en la cabeza***- cercas de ahí, lavando platos Zoka sintió un escalofrió recorrerla la espalda.

**-hay no…lo siento jefa, PROMETO VENIR A AYUDARLA MAS TARDE**- Zoka salio volando tan rápido como pudo –**reconozco esta sensación, sentí la misma abrumadora energía cuando Dark se transformo-**

**-¿estas listo para seguir?-** indago Luna raspando la tierra como un toro preparada para atacar, pero Dark cerro los ojos y respirando mas agitadamente.

**-oigan…¿soy yo o Dark de repente se ve mas cansado que mi abuela en paz descanse?-** dijo A.J. mirando fijamente.

**-no eres tu niña, se ve mas cansado**- a Celestia esto le llamo la atención mirando a su hijo confundida pero con una corazonada entre su intenso dolor interno Dark cerro los ojos respirando mas agitadamente.

**-TE DIJE QUE NO CIERRES LOS OJOS**- Luna echo carrera veloz contra Dark que pareciese estar fuera de si, cuando abrió los ojos le pareció ver a Luna venir en cámara lenta es cuando la marca en el costado de Dark comenzó a brillar de manera mas intensa y a sus ojos todo se volvió oscuridad total dejándolo solo en el vacío.

Los ponis que estaban entrenando cercas de ahí y en sus propios asuntos en el cuartel cuando una ráfaga de viento huracanado y un estruendo los detuvieron de sus asuntos, asustados vieron la dirección por donde vino aquella ráfaga y pudieron ver una columna de energía roja y oscura, cada miembro del cuartel se quedo inmóvil y en silencio indagándose que era aquello, en la zona de entrenamiento la princesa Celestia se cubría el rostro con una de sus alas para evitar que algún fragmento la golpease.

**-LUNA…DARK-** grito esperando respuesta aun cubriéndose con su ala pero de entre todo ese caos solo un estruendoso rugido se escucho augurando que lo peor que se podían imaginar ya había ocurrido.

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: bien como saben tiendo a subir mis capítulos en martes o miércoles, y sábado o domingo dando así a veces dos capítulos por semana, pues esta siguiente semana se esperaran a un solo capitulo por un examen que debo prepararme sin mas, disfruten el cap y **COMENTEN**


	21. Cap 20: Muerte

Un estruendo ensordecedor y un viento huracanado son los azotaron contra todo el amplio campamento de los ponis de Equestria, en el origen de todo esto había una concentración de energía de color roja y oscura que se movía como si fuese fuego, a escasos 300 metros de donde se origino todo estaba el ejercito de ponis donde muy pocos sabían lo que significaba eso que estaba ocurriendo, y cercas de ahí estaba la tienda de los servicios de enfermería donde tras aquel estruendo salió a asomarse Trixie confundida de lo que pasa pero vio la masa de energía a lo lejos.

**-¿pero que es eso?-** se pregunto ella misma pero la tención en el ambiente indicaba que no era nada bueno mientras los demás solo seguían balbuceando sin saber lo que estaba por venir, llegando volando por encima de las nubes llego Zoka solo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

**-oh no, llegue tarde**- debajo en tierra firme las ponis que estaban cercas de aquella explosión se echaron pecho a tierra para no ser dañadas o arrojadas por la ventisca tan fuerte que arrojo esa energía, cuando esta comenzó a disminuir pudieron ponerse de pie.

**-¿están todas bien?-** pregunto Rarity mirando a sus amigas que afortunadamente no tenían ni un rasguño.

**-estamos bien…¿y Dark?-** pregunto la pegaso temerosa y preocupada, es cuando su miedo se vuelve realidad al escuchar entre el polvo unos gruñidos –**no…no por favor no…DARK NO**- peor fue cuando de entre la nube que comenzó a disiparse apareció Dark convertido en lo que todos mas temían aquello que ya había causado mucho daño y es cuando la pobre pegaso comienza a llorar.

**-soldados preparen el "sello de cristal"-** a la orden de Phobos varios soldados de tipo unicornio se pusieron alrededor del caballo negro que les gruñía al verlos rodearlo, algunos estaban temerosos otros decididos a hacer su deber como soldados

**-¿sello de cristal?**- pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

**-es la alternativa para controlarlo ahora que tu amiga es comida de gusanos se le ocurrió a la princesa esta mañana es un hechizo antiguo pero simple**- mientras los unicornio rodeaban al corcel este mostraba los colmillos y gruñía cual bestia furiosa para luego dar un fuerte rugido que causo una ventisca intensa acompañada de energía que emanaba de el –**AHORA**- al grito marcial de Phobos es cuando los soldados quisieron hacer magia entonces los ojos del corcel brillaron intensamente y este se levanto en dos patas para dejarse caer con fuerza causando una fuerte explosión que arrojo a los soldados, cuando unos pegasos quisieron atacarlo desde el aire este hizo un látigo enorme con su melena y los barrio a todos arrojándolos como juguetes aprovechando que el corcel le dio la espalda Phobos se lanzo al ataque con su espada directo a empalar al caballo.

**-PHOBOS DETENTE NO LO MATES**- el grito de Celestia lo dejo confundido al comandante pero fue suficiente para avisar al corcel que tomo la espada con sus dientes para ahí mismo hacerla pedazos ahí tomo a Phobos por la cara y lo alzo para después azotarlo contra el piso, el corcel ahora centro su atención en Celestia y en veloz carrera fue hacia ella quien se puso en posición defensiva pero conforme se acercaba el corcel fue como si delante de sus ojos este se volviese su pequeño hijo corriendo alegremente hacia ella y su mirada decisiva cambio a una triste cuando entonces algo golpeo la cara del caballo.

**-EY LA TIERRA A CELESTIA DISPIERTA**- vieron que era Zoka quien lanzo una esfera de magia pero entonces cuando menos se imagino una sombra lo cubrió por encima cuando volteo vio que se trataba del caballo **-*¿en que momento se movió?*-** impresionado y asustado pues en cuestión de un segundo que retiro la mirada ahora tenia un serio problema mas aun cuando una llamarada del caballo llevo a Zoka hasta el suelo y esta causo una gran explosión.

**-ZOKA**- cuando Rainbow quiso ir a ayudar Apple Jack la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino –h**azte a un lado Apple Jack tengo que ayudarlos y sobre todo tengo que detener a Dark-**

**-¿CON QUE PIENSAS HACERLO DIME?-** Apple Jack le grito furiosa dejando incrédula de su reacción a su amiga y a las demás -**¿con lo elementos? No los traemos y sin Twiligth son unas baratijas-**

**-A.J. tiene razón Rainbow en estos momentos somos inútiles y solo estorbaríamos hay que confiar en que la princesa y los demás sabrán que hacer**- le dijo Fluttershy cuando otra explosión les sacude el cabello por el viento que origino.

A lo lejos los demás ponis del cuartel estaban evacuándose otra ves asustados pensando que estaban en otro ataque de algún dragón pero de entre ellos estaba Trixie quien no corría mas bien estaba observando todo a lo lejos con curiosidad cuando de pronto algo llama su atención, un viento suave acaricia su cuerpo y mueve su melena blanca apuntando en dirección a el lugar de la batalla.

**-¿me estas llamando a mi?-** se dijo confundida pues algo sonaba en su cabeza –**naa debo estarme volviendo loca quizás fue el desayuno**- quiso mas bien hacer lo de los demás y retirarse pero el viento otra ves la sacudió mas fuerte –**ok ok…esto es raro-**

Entre el lugar de la pelea Celestia mando un rayo en dirección al corcel quien lo recibió pero no le hizo ni cosquillas pero solo sirvió para encolerizarlo y arrojar una intensa llamarada en dirección a la princesa quien uso su magia para crear una burbuja a modo de escudo pero no servía de mucho por que se estaba rompiendo mientras la princesa hacia lo posible por resistir con su escudo cuando entonces una especie de pulso de energía golpeo al corcel por un costado moviéndolo solo un poco pero funciono por que la llamarada se detuviese antes de que destruyera la esfera de Celestia, el caballo se gira con un rugido encolerizado para ver a sus espaldas a Nigthmare Moon con algunos raspones y heridas.

**-Luna, estas bien**- dijo Celestia alegremente por ver su hermana.

**-la explosión que hizo este monstruo me arrojo contra el bosque me tarde en reincorporarme así que perdón por la demora**- contesto otra sonrisa cuando entonces delante de ella en una milésima de segundo apareció el corcel **-¿pero que?-** se dijo asombrada de la velocidad del caballo y no reacción cuando este la tomo del cuello con sus colmillos haciéndola gritar del dolor a la ves que la agitaba de lado a lado como un carnívoro con su presa -***no puedo…res...no puedo respirar***- los ojos Nightmare Moon se hicieron hacia atrás hasta quedar en blanco y ahí su transformación se fue transformándola en Luna una ves mas y sin oponer mas resistencia el caballo dejo de sacudirla.

**-LUNA NO**- el caballo al ver su victima sin movimiento la arrojo en dirección a Celestia quien la recibió con magia –**Luna, por favor resiste tu no me dejes**- Celestia trataba de ayudar a su hermana pero la herida apenas la dejaba respirar mas aparte estaba sangrando de la boca –**Luna hermanita tranquila, ya estoy aquí**- cuando las cosas no podían ser peores un brillo rojo y un sonido como el de una avalancha acercándose se origino, cuando miraron el corcel estaba formando su poderosa esfera de energía concentrando cada ves mas energía haciéndola mas grande.

**-ahora si no hay donde esconderse**- dijo Rarity con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder con el viento que ocasionaba la concentración de energía de aquella esfera sacudiendo su melena.

**-va a reducirnos a menos que polvo si dispara esa cosa**- contesto Apple Jack a la ves que Fluttershy escondía el rostro en ella y Pinkie con Rarity como en señal de despedirse una a otra la única que seguía mirando era Rainbow sollozando.

**-*todo esto es por que soy débil…siempre lo e sido, siempre soñé con ser una Wonderbolt pero era una holgazana, arrogante e impulsiva pero siempre quise ayudar a mis amigos, tener mi lugar y ahora una ves mas soy una inútil…no pude salvar a Twiligth y ella si ayudaba a Dark yo solo e podido mirar incluso ahora sigo sin hacer nada…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan débil?*-** la inquietud de Rainbow tenia sus motivos por que siempre estuvo ahí pero en segundo plano, casi nunca a logrado algo por ella misma, muchas veces termina metiendo en problemas a los demás y ahora cuando hay alguien que le importa mas que su vida no puede ayudarlo pero una ves mas recordó su promesa "por Twiligth y por Equestria" y sus mismas palabras de ella "ayudar a Dark a llevar esa carga" **-*así me cueste la vida…voy a ayudar, voy a proteger a quienes quiero*-** Rainbow con valor y una mirada decisiva que era típica en ella se formo dejando atrás las lagrimas y en un veloz despliegue de sus alas se lanzo hacia el caballo.

-**RAINBOW VUELVE**- le grito Apple Jack pero era tarde Rainbow se lanzo contra el corcel y con fuerza le dio un cabezazo en la cara haciéndolo girarla y el disparo salió a las nubes pero explotando en el cielo de tal manera que la luz era imposible de ver por su intensidad y cuando este se esfumo no había ninguna nube que apreciar la explosión la había barrido toda, dando un rugido molesto el corcel miro a sus pies y ahí estaba Rainbow sangrándole la cabeza del fuerte cabezazo que dio pero su mirada se veía sin miedo alguno.

**-Dark sé que estas ahí…por favor escúchame, tienes que volver en ti si no lo haces muchos van a morir, ¿quieres echar todo a perder? ¿Quieres que todo por lo que hemos pasado sea en vano? ¿Quieres que la muerte de Twiligth no sirviese de nada?-** una extraña mirada se formo en el corcel al ver los ojos de Rainbow que estaban fijos en el parecía estarse calmando pero algo confundido.

**-r…rr..RAiNbOWWw-** el tono de vos del corcel fue algo aterrador pues parecía el de otro ser pero fue suficiente para que los demás se quedaran perplejos.

**-si…eso es, soy Rainbow…Rainbow Dash ¿recuerdas? ¿la de arcoíris?-** dijo con una sonrisa llorando un poco pues había un rayo de esperanza, el corcel agitaba la cabeza confuso como ante una jaqueca y todavía rugía –**eso es…lucha, esto no es ningún otro ser que te controla eres tu mismo es tu poder y debe obedecerte-**

**-no lo creo…esta niña esta volviendo a Dark en si…hay mas en ella de lo que parece**- se dijo Celestia asombrada de la hazaña de Rainbow Dash –**aun así no será suficiente ¿Qué podemos hacer?...un momento- **

**-vamos…pelea contra ti mismo, este poder es tuyo y de nadie mas y seguirá tu voluntad**-el caballo seguía rugiendo moviéndose sin control de un lado a otro, pero fue cuando un viento suave comenzó a soplar y una melodía conocida por ellos también pero era como de flautas pues el viento sonaba al chocar contra las hierba y las ramas de los arboles **-¿esta melodía? La conozco- **cuando escucharon un canto, el canto de Celestia es cuando el rostro de furia del corcel se cambia a uno mas sereno y tranquilo mirando hacia el cielo sintiendo el viento acariciar su cuerpo oscuro a la ves que los ojos del caballo se entrecerraban pero no fue suficiente aun se resistía y gruñía un poco luchando por quedarse despierto.

**-soy yo ¿o el caballo se esta durmiendo como un bebe?-** indago Apple Jack incrédula a lo que ve, el corcel seguía sacudiendo la cabeza entre cerrando los ojos ante el canto de Celestia, Luna poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando.

**-per…¿pero que? ¿Mi hermana esta cantando?-** luego noto que el corcel se estaba durmiendo aunque luchando contra las ganas de dormirse **-¿pero que rayos sucede aquí?-**

**-auch mi cabeza**- Phobos se comenzó a levantar con un fuerte dolor en el cráneo por el golpe que recibió pero también aviso el canto de la princesa **-¿pero como?...-** no obstante miro que el caballo estaba ahora mas quieto –**es ahora o nunca…SOLDADOS**- al grito de Phobos muchos soldados ayudaron a sus compañeros a levantarse y fueron corriendo en dirección al caballo para comenzar a rodearlo.

**-ey ¿Qué hacen?-** pregunto Rainbow al verlos rodear a al caballo.

**-chiquilla hazte a un lado por favor- **Phobos movió a Rainbow fuera del área que rodearon los unicornios –**AHORA**- la magia de los caballeros emergió y una especie de línea iba de cuerno en cuerno hasta formar una estrella de 6 puntas con el corcel en el centro bufando y gruñendo tratando de resistir el sueño, por otro lado oculta detrás de un árbol estaba Trixie observando a detalle, cuando entonces una masa cristalina comenzó a aparecer cubriendo al caballo lentamente hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto de cristal entonces los unicornios detuvieron su magia y Celestia dejo de cantar –**señores…buen trabajo, jeje lo logramos**- los ponis gritaron de jubilo y victoria pues habían controlado al caballo, a lo lejos un en zona segura los otros ponis también relinchaban y gritaban alegres, todos menos dos, Rainbow se acercó al cristal para ver aunque sea borrosa la imagen del caballo quien en realidad era quien ella mas amaba.

**-estará bien…el sello es para retenerlo hasta que se calme y sea seguro liberarlo pero esta vivo**- en el reflejo del cristal se vio a Celestia quien se acercó a Rainbow.

**-¿no va a?...-** la pregunta de Rainbow era clara pero había una mirada triste en Celestia que le indicaba que seria algo malo.

**-no…no lo are, no me atrevería a hacerle eso**- le sonrió Celestia a Rainbow quien suspiro de manera relajante, mientras otros ponis estaban ayudando a Luna poniéndola en una camilla otros sacaron de un cráter de una manera achicharrada y cómica a Zoka casi carbonizado.

**-oiga amigo…¿se encuentra bien?-** pregunto uno de los soldados.

**-no lo se…¿Cómo me veo?...PUF**- tosió sacando humo de la boca de manera cómica, ahí junto a Rainbow llegaron sus amigas a abrazarla tan fuerte que asfixiaban.

**-Rainbow ¿estas bien? Uy miren esta bien ahora…¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO RAINBOW? ¿QUIERES MATARNOS DE UN INFARTO?-** le dijo Pinkie sacudiéndola de un lado a otro espontáneamente.

**-lo siento chicas pero no podía quedarme mas sin hacer nada, quería ayudar eso es todo…Twiligth quizás hubiese echo lo mismo**- les dijo sonriéndoles mientras Fluttershy le quitaba la sangre de la cara causa de su cabezazo.

-**si, te entendemos…pero te va a quedar un enorme chichón quiero que sepas**- todo fue risa entre todas ahí relajándose pues el peligro había pasado, por varios minutos no paso nada muchos ponis volvieron solo para ver lo que había ocurrido y otro para atender a varios heridos.

**-majestad tenemos el reporte de daños, solo algunos heridos de gravedad pero su vida no corre peligro y sin bajas a reportar**- le dijo a Celestia un soldado que se acercó ahí.

**-muy bien…corrimos con mucha suerte, de echo demasiada para ser verdad**- Celestia tenia clavada la mirada fijamente en el sellado del caballo, mirando por donde se veía la cabeza de este entre todo el barullo de los ponis ahí cercas entre los que estaban ayudando y los que se acercaron a mirar **-*Black Stream…donde quiera que estés si me oyes…ayúdame no se que hacer, tu hijo…nuestro hijo tiene un gran problema y no se como ayudarlo de echo no se como decirle que soy su madre por favor…dame una señal, por favor*-** en silencio la soberana de Equestria comenzó a llorar pues tenia a su hijo pero estaba convertido en un monstruo sin alguna idea de como poder ayudarlo, no podía usar los elementos de la armonía por que ya tenían portadores y el de Twiligth no podía usarlo por que ya no era su portadora, su llanto y el ruido todo se volvió silencio por un gruñido leve lo que causo que todos se quedaran estáticos en su lugar parecía como si hubiesen puesto pausa

**-no me gusta como suena eso- **dijo Apple Jack cuando escuchan un crujir ahora, cuando vieron que el cristal se estaba formando grietas a la ves que comenzó a tornarse al rojo vivo.

**-RAPIDO REFUERCEN EL SELLO- **grito Phobos y a la orden los unicornios lanzaron el hechizo una ves mas para reforzarlo pero vieron como poco a poco el cristal se tornaba en un brillo al rojo vivo y se escuchaba que crujía –**vamos ¿Qué sucede? Refuércenlo más-**

**-comandante…es muy…fuerte**- dijo uno de ellos haciendo lo que mejor podía, siendo ese el caso el mismo Phobo se unió aportando su magia, viendo lo que estaba pasando todos volvieron a echar carrera.

**-CHICAS ALEJENSE PRONTO**- les dijo Celestia ahora también ayudando con su magia pero el cristal seguía rompiéndose sin importar cuanto se esforzaran los demás –**CAMBIO DE PLANES TODOS CORRAN-**

**-YA OYERON, RETIRADA**- todos se echaron media vuelta para correr cada quien por su lado pero casi en cuanto comenzaron a correr la prisión de cristal del caballo exploto de fuerte manera levantando una nube de humo y polvo que alcanzo a los demás arrojándolos bruscamente de la magnitud que llevaba, Trixie que estaba oculta se sostuvo del árbol para no salir expulsada por la ráfaga, de los que cayeron Rainbow se estaba levantando.

**-auch…¿chicas?...APPLE JACK...PINKIE**- grito asustada por sus amigas con el polvo que a un no se levantaba, así que uso sus alas para despejar el polvo, de ese modo encontró a Rarity –h**ey Rarity despierta, vamos arriba-**

**-ugh mi cabeza…¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están todos?-** dijo reincorporándose con **cuidado –iugh mira mi pelaje, me tomara horas dejarlo como estaba antes**- por otro lado Phobos también estaba levantándose adolorido.

**-rayos…no me lo creo, destruyo el sello, jamás me imagine que semejante poder pudiese existir-** cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse vieron la silueta del corcel negro libre otra ves –**y ahora que- **el caballo miro a todos lados buscando pero escucho un ruido, cuando se fijo tenia cercas de el a un soldado que estaba herido, agazapado y temblando casi muerto del miedo, entonces el caballo lanza su melena estirada para tomar a ese poni que grito aterrado suplicando ayuda pero entonces el caballo lo acomoda de tal modo que se vean fijos extrañamente el caballo abrió la boca tanto como pudo **-¿Qué esta haciendo?-** se pregunto Phobos confundido cuando ven una luz blanca emerger de la boca del corcel, el pobre soldado miro aquella luz calmadamente pero con una mirada perdida como si estuviese poseído es cuando ven que los ojos del poni se echan hacia atrás.

**-ra…Rainbow ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué esta haciendo?-** indago Rarity llena de terror a lo que estaba viendo.

**-no…no lo se**- escucharon una par de voces familiar cercas de ellas, a unos metro Apple Jack y Pinkie estaban despertando del golpe que se dieron –**chicas…¿están bien?-**

**-au, creo me golpee la cabeza con algo**- se dijo Pinkie sobándose pero con un enorme chichón que salió de ella.

-**si…con mi cabeza**- le dijo Apple Jack molesta pues también tenia un chichón.

**-chh…chicas mi…miren**- también de entre los heridos Celestia estaba despertando junto con los demás ponis alrededor que salieron afectados de la explosión solo para ver la horrible situación, una especie de aura comenzó a salir de la boca del poni directo a la del caballo y como si no fuese suficiente el poni estaba adelgazando y volviéndose viejo conforme mas de aquella cosa era devorada por el caballo al punto en que lo soltó dejando al poni completamente inmóvil de no ser por que había carne encima de el si no se podría decir que era un completo esqueleto.

**-no…no puede ser, acaba de comerse su alma…él se comió su alma- **dijo Celestia incrédula de lo que veía –**no…eso quiere decir…que se esta volviendo una pesadilla pura**- los demás que alcanzaron a ver esto aterrados queriendo escapar de ese destino se echaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron, a un poni la melena del corcel lo atrapo y lo guio hacia él.

**-NO NO…POR FAVOR NOOOO**- pero casi en cuanto vio la luz blanca su alma también comenzó a ser absorbida para dejarlo como al otro.

**-tengo que pararlo**…- Celestia comenzó a cantar otra ves pero indispuesto a volver a caer en eso el corcel mando una bola de fuego hacia Celestia que impacto en el suelo cercas de ella y la mando lejos mal herida –**no…no por favor no…levántate, levántate Celestia…VAMOS-** pero estaba mal herida y ahí comenzó a llorar viendo a su hijo atrapar a otros ponis y hacerles lo mismo, la impotencia se apodero de ella por ya no poder hacer nada y estar a punto de quizás perder a su hijo para siempre.

**-hay que hacer algo, pero pronto…¿Dónde esta Fluttershy?-** pregunto Rainbow y sus amiga miraron a todos lados buscándola.

**-AHÍ ESTA**- la vieron justo cuando ella estaba despertando pero a horror de sus amigas el corcel la vio como su nueva victima **–FLUTTERSHY CORRE- **le grito Pinkie

**-¿Qué?...AHHH**- vieron como la melena del caballo ahora había tomado a su amiga.

**-FLUTTERSHY CIERRA LOS OJOS Y PASE LO QUE PASE NO LOS HABRAS**- la pequeña escucho el grito y cerro los ojos con fuerza, el corcel se lo llevo delante de si pero no ocurría nada pues la pequeña poni no veía la luz.

**-tengo que ayudarlas**- Celestia se quiso poner de pie pero cayo al instante incluso queriendo volar sus alas no están respondiendo –**maldición…vamos**- viendo que no pasaba nada el corcel apretó a la pequeña Fluttershy haciéndola gritar –**NIGTH STAR REACCIONA-**

**-FLUTTERSHY NO VALLAS A HABRIR LOS OJOS**- pero en un ultimo apretón la poni no resistio y abrió los ojos solo un poco, pero fue suficiente –**NOO…FLUTTERSHY, DARK DETENTE…DETENTE**- le grito Rainbow y sin chistar sus amigas se lanzaron corriendo hacia allá mientras poco a poco el alma de la pequeña salía de su boca, las demás ya iban llorando pues estaban a punto de perder a otra amiga cuando entonces un rayo corto la melena dejando caer a Fluttershy, una magia la atrapo y la arrastro a la ves que su alma volvía a su ser cuando vieron se trataba de Trixie quien las estaba ayudando **-¿Trixie?...¿pero como?-**

**-OYE GRANDULON…¿quieres comer? Pues ven y atrápame**- el corcel dejo salir un rugido largo y fuerte a la ves que algo extraño se comenzó a manifestar en su cuerpo, en su cuello comenzaron a salir marcas que brillaban al rojo vivo como un extraño lenguaje y por la hoja de su cuerno también –**oh oh…-** el corcel echo carrera hacia Trixie quien uso su magia para tele transportarse junto con las demás confundiendo al corcel, ahí dejo a Fluttershy para volverse a tele **transportar –ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAAAAAAA…hey…por aquí…tonto…feo…jaja no eres rival para la gran y poderosa Trixie-** ella se tele transportaba de un lado a otro confundiendo al corcel que ya de lo confundido ni gruñía siquiera solo trataba de seguir a la poni, en ocasiones lanzaba bolas de fuego pero era como jugar a "golpear el topo".

-**TRIXIE DATE PRISA Y HUYE NO LO PROVOQUES**- le grito A.J pero Trixie estaba embobada jugando con el caballo, cuando este comenzó a mostrar los dientes y tras eso dio un ensordecedor rugido con su energía envolviéndolo **-¿Qué esta pasando ahora?-** sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sus pupilas se encogieron por lo que estaban viendo, unas extrañas marcas brillantes al rojo vivo surgían a lo largo del cuello del corcel y también por el largo de su cuerno de acero como una especie de manuscrito luego sus alas algo parecía estarse moviendo debajo de ellas hasta que se inflaron a reventar mostrando ya no alas emplumadas si no alas de cuero como las de un murciélago y de su crin salían pequeñas brazas y humo para rematar unas marcas alrededor de los parpados que le daban un toque mas fiero, Celestia estaba muda como todos los demás que seguían de espectadores como Phobos que tampoco podía moverse ya por su estado, Trixie asustada se puso a la defensiva con el sudor resbalando por su frente y las patas temblándole pero entonces el sol se oscureció volteando la cabeza hacia arriba vio un par de ojos tan rojos como la sangre que parecían mirar dentro de su alma.

El cuerpo de Trixie se rodeo de una magia roja a la ves que comenzó a levitar, se trataba de la magia del corcel, la unicornio azul trato de moverse pero fue inútil incluso su magia se sentía bloqueada por lo que no podía tele transportarse y con un movimiento la arrojo con fuerza contra una roca agrietando esta pero el golpe fue tal que la hizo gritar del dolor y ahora la pobre ya estaba muy lastimada como para moverse, cuando abrió los ojos vio una luz pues el corcel estaba preparando una llamarada directa a acabar con la unicornio.

**-aun…no, e perdido…yo soy…la gran y poderosa Trixie-** haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural la poni se puso de pie a duras penas.

**-TRIXIE VAMOS HUYE**- le grito Rainbow cuando entonces la llamarada salio disparada pero a la ves una nueva luz llamo su atención, vieron que una extraña esfera iba hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

**-¿oigan que rayos es eso?-** el destello fue hacia Trixie causando una luz enceguecedora **-¿Qué rayos fue eso?**- pregunto Rainbow, cuando vieron algo que las dejo boquiabiertas, era la tiara de Twiligth, el elemento de la magia quien hizo un campo mágico que protegió a Trixie.

**-¿estan viendo lo mismo que yo o ya me mori?- **dijo Apple Jack boquiabierta, Celestia también estaba incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos, entonces vieron otros destello multicolor salir de la misma dirección e ir hacia las ponis, cuando ven que se trata de sus elementos –**miren…los elementos, vinieron pero…- **vieron como el elemento de la magia se puso en la cabeza de Trixie, su estrella que estaba oscurecida volvió a brillar en su color violeta.

**-¿Qué es esto?...¿de donde salió esta tiara?-** indago Trixie mirando lo que llevaba en su cabeza.

**-NIÑAS AHORA, USEN LOS ELEMENTOS**- oyeron a Celestia gritar y esta misma estaba ansiosa pues una esperanza había surgido.

**-TRIXIE VAMOS**- se le acercaron las demás –**estos son los elementos de la armonía, hay que usarlos para detener a Dark, los nuestros son la energía pero el gatillo es el tuyo, la magia, tu úsalos para parar a Dark**- le dijo Rainbow.

**-¿y como ago eso?-** cuando vieron que el corcel iba hacia ellas, Trixie mas rápido que la ultima ves las tele transporto en cuestión de segundos **–WOW… ¿yo hice eso?-**

**-solo diles a los elementos que hacer, como un echizo cualquiera**- le dijo Rarity el corcel encolerizado mando una llamarada hacia ellas, Trixie se concentro y uso los elementos para mandar un rayo de arcoíris contra aquel fuego pero su poder fue regresado por el del caballo, estas saltaron a un lado para evitar el fuego **-¿Qué rayos hiciste?-**

**-USTEDES ME DIJERON QUE ESTO LO DETENIA, yo pensé que el poder de estos elementos seria mas poderoso que su ataque**- les dijo bastante molesta frunciéndoles el seño.

**-ASH pueden controlarlo pero no derrotarlo necesitamos darle un ataque directo**- le dijo A.J pero el corcel ya iba hacia ellas corriendo.

-**ok ok tengo una idea tu campirana corre**- le dijo a Apple Jack pero el mote la molesto –**SOLO CORRE CONFIA EN MI**- Apple Jack salió corriendo, y al verla el caballo fue tras ella pero en un parpadeo apareció delante de ella –**ahora tu llama su atención**- fue el turno de Pinkie quien cuando grito el corcel fue hacia ella.

**-¿exactamente cual es tu plan?-** pregunto Rainbow sin entender las intenciones de Trixie.

**-tu hazme caso, tu turno, ahora ustedes dos corran en esas direcciones**- les marco a cada uno un punto clave separadas –**OYE BESTIA BRUTA POR AQUÍ**- el corcel ahora fue hacia Trixie –AHORA- encadeno con una luz mágica a cada uno de los elementos puestos en circulo alrededor del caballo, entonces se comenzó a originar un torbellino multicolor que comenzó a reducir su diámetro encerrando al corcel al punto que lo envolvió por completo y entre todo eso un rugido estruendoso se dejo salir.

La luz causada por los elementos comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, cuando esta se fue el pequeño poni estaba ahí tirado inconciente con sus alas normales y emplumadas junto con el cuerno de acero en su frente, viendo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lagrimas Rainbow se lanzo volando hacia Dark para levantar su cabeza con sus brazos, ahí ella lo abrazo tan fuerte a la ves que daba gracias por que todo salió bien, Celestia no podía moverse pero también comenzó a llorar de alegría, habiendo parado todo Phobos con cuidado se levanto su parche se cayo pues se había roto.

**-gracias…gracias a Celestia**- dijo Rainbow llorando, Celestia también muy difícilmente se levanto despacio y fue hacia allá cojeando de una pata.

**-¿alguien puede explicarme lo que paso aquí?-** indago Trixie aun confundida.

**-yo quizás tenga tus respuestas pequeña Trixie, te las diré todas pero por el momento debes saber que has sido elegida para llevar un gran poder, poder que alguna ves fue mio, después de Twiligth ya hora tuyo**- pero no obstante fue a donde le importaba enserio, se acercó a Dark quien seguía en brazos de Rainbow **-Rainbow Dash ¿crees poder llevarlo a su habitación? Tranquila que no le pienso hacer nada pero hay que sacarlo de aquí antes de que los demás lo vean-** dijo mirando sonriente el rostro sereno de Dark durmiendo.

**-¿es broma?...princesa ese mocoso acaba de tragarse el alma de almenos 12 ponis incluidos mis soldados, ¿piensa dejarlo impune? ¿ignorar las leyes de nuestro país? SUS leyes-** alego Phobos bastante molesto ahora.

**-si comandante tengo mis motivos y es una orden…ahora usted también valla a revisarse que no esta muy bien-** le alego Celestia ante la conducta de su comandante.

**-que dice estoy fresco como lechuga…AUCH**- le dolió enderezar el cuello.

**-venga yo lo dejare como nuevo, además necesito también darme una manita de gato**- Rarity lo empujo un poco llevándose al comandante de ahí.

**-oye ¿Qué haces? AUCH MAS CUIDADO**- la situación fue algo cómica que dejo a la princesa con una sonrisa.

**-princesa ¿enserio no va a hacerle nada? Digo…es que**- Rainbow aun seguía incrédula por lo que escucho, bien recordó que le dijo la princesa que si algo salía mal no habría otra oportunidad y la misma princesa recordó sus palabras pero ¿Cómo hacer justicia a su propio hijo?

En otro lugar, la prisión de fuego de los Dragones, el dragón blanco estaba ahí en forma de reverencia cuando de entre las sombras hizo acto de aparición el mismo Infernus, su presencia puso en silencio a cada uno de los dragones.

**-¿una gran horda dices?**- pregunto el señor de los dragones.

**-si…no se cuantos son pero puedo deducirle que nos superan el numero 300 a 1 quizás mucho mas**- Infernus rajaba las rocas con sus garras haciéndolas chillar y sacando chispas.

**-así que ya no están esperando…muy bien, si quieren guerra se las cambiare por una masacre-**

CONTINUARA…

**NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE SU FAN FIC FAVORITO.**


	22. Cap 21: El Quinto y mi Sufrimiento

El cuartel se quedo silencioso por varias horas, cada quien en su zona de campamentos hasta nuevo aviso y en el edificio principal donde Celestia se encontraba siendo atendida de sus heridas por médicos y custodiada por sus fieles caballeros, la soberana de Equestria miraba hacia el atardecer de su reino con mirada nostálgica y pensativa pues en su mente se preguntaba ¿si tendría la fuerza para seguir protegiendo Equestria? Pero también el tema de su hijo no sabia por donde investigar mas al respecto por que deseaba con su alma poder decirle que es su madre y abrazarlo con fuerza, cuando los médicos salieron entraron las ponis de la armonía con su nueva integrante.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra princesa?**- pregunto Rainbow con una venda en su cabeza por el golpe que se había dado tratando de ayudar.

**-estoy mejor gracias, ¿Cómo están ustedes y Dark?-** les pregunto con una sonrisa tierna ocultando sus preocupaciones.

**-estamos mejor, y Dark esta dormido aun…princesa cuéntenos por favor, ¿Qué le paso a Dark exactamente? De repente comenzó a devorar…las almas de otros y ahora Trixie tiene el elemento de la magia-** la preocupación de Rainbow se hizo notar la princesa supo que no podía ocultarles lo que vieron.

**-el tema es delicado…no sé que sea exactamente pero deduzco que…posiblemente Dark se esté volviendo una pesadilla…una pesadilla pura**- el miedo y preocupación en los ojos de Rainbow crecieron mas, cada ves todo iba de mal en peor pues también recordó el dibujo de Twiligth cuando Dark se entero que era hijo de una pesadilla, cada ves que Dark se transformaba había cambios en el hasta llegado a este punto pero la preocupación también estaba en Celestia pues se trataba de su hijo pero tampoco podía aun hacer notar esa preocupación.

**-amm…hay algo mas, yo…cuando vi la luz en su boca sentí algo…era una paz muy grande casi increíble pero cuando sentí mi alma querer salir…esa paz se convirtió en desesperación, pude sentir mis mas grandes miedos emerger, mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos si Trixie no me hubiese salvado yo…yo- **Fluttershy comenzó a llorar pero no de tristeza si no de miedo y alegría de aun estar viva, Pinkie le dio un pequeño abrazo para consolarla.

**-todo esto es muy lindo trágico y todo pero…alguien me puede explicar ya ¿que es todo esto?-** interrumpió Trixie con la tiara en su cabeza.

-**yo lo are**…- una vos en eco resonó y todos miraron alrededor –**amm…estoy aquí-**

**-ya ¿Quién dijo eso?...un momento esa vos…TWILIGTH- **grito Apple Jack –**Twiligth…Twiligth ¿eres tu? ¿Dónde estas?-**

-**chicas aquí en la tiara-** Trixie asustada se quito la tiara poniéndola a la vista de todas –**hey aquí estoy-** todas gritaron de alegría y confusión por escuchar la vos de su amiga.

**-Twiligth ¿Cómo es que estas ahí?**- pregunto Apple Jack pero Pinkie y Fluttershy la quitaron para ver la tiara y llorar de manera caricaturesca como cascada.

**-no se como, pero cuando mi cuerpo murió mi espíritu prevaleció de extraña manera aquí en el elemento de la magia**- Celestia no evito que una lagrima resbalase de su rostro y se acercó a la tiara.

-**Twiligth Sparkle me alegra volver a escuchar tu vos buscare alguna manera de sacarte de ahí lo prometo-** dijo Celestia sonriendo alegremente porque de entre tantos problemas algo bueno surgió.

**-yo también la extrañe maestra…ahora escuchen e visto por el elemento de la magia muchas cosas como lo que paso con Dark, es horrible y algo me dice que no será lo ultimo que veremos de su transformación y quizás es como dice la princesa si se vuelve a transformar quizás ya no haya esperanza podría volverse una pesadilla pura y si eso pasa los elementos quizás no tengan el poder de regresarlo a la normalidad pero tenemos una ventaja el elemento de la magia eligió a Trixie, no fui yo que lo sepan ahora podemos controlar mejor a Dark-**

**-¿y por qué me eligió a mi? ¿Será quizás que soy mejor que tu jeje?**- dijo en manera arrogante la unicornio.

**-Trixie basta y ponte seria, tienes una gran responsabilidad en tus patas, y si no usas bien el elemento puede significar el fin de Equestria o mas…chicas no puedo hablar todo el tiempo pero volveremos a hablar- **

**-Twiligth…Twiligth…NO NOS DEJES**- dijo Rarity tristemente pero la tiara había callado su vos solo esperando que Twiligth volviese con ellas.

**-tranquilas volveremos a verla…pero lo que dice es cierto niña, ahora tienes el elemento de la magia pero no estas sola estamos para ayudarte-**

**-por como yo lo veo ustedes necesitan mi ayuda, si yo no hubiese llegado ustedes no estarían aquí-** el tono de Trixie disgusto a Rainbow que se pudo frente a ella molesta.

**-y sin nosotras tu elemento es igual de inútil así que también pudiste haberte dado por muerta- **enojadas ambas se empujaban de la cabeza con el ceño fruncido hasta que Celestia las detuvo.

**-BASTA AQUÍ…cada quien valla a descansar y nos vemos en la mañana Y SIN PELEAS, yo debo ir a ver a mi hermana-** Trixie hizo un gesto apático alzando la cabeza con la tiara puesta y se retiro dejando a las demás las ganas de darle una lección.

En otro lado Luna estaba bajando el sol desde su ventana para subir la luna lentamente asi trayendo ya la noche, estaba vendada del cuello por la mordida del corcel, siendo que no tenia nada mejor que hacer recostó su cabeza para tratar de dormir un poco pero algo no se salía de su cabeza pues era el echo de ver a su hermana cantando y mas aun que el canto estuviese dominando al corcel, escucho que alguien toco a su puerta así que permitió que entrasen, se trataba de su hermana.

**-¿Cómo sigues Luna?-** pregunto Celestia sonriéndole a su hermana.

**-un poco mejor**- su tono de vos era rasposo y débil comprensiblemente de su herida –**hermana…¿Por qué estabas cantando?- **Celestia se detuvo en seco impresionada de la pregunta **-¿Por qué cantabas? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que sabias que tu canto tranquilizaba a Dark?-** Celestia movía un poco la mirada pensando en alguna posible respuesta.

**-yo tengo otra**- al voltear en la entrada estaba Phobos vendado de su heridas –**cuando iba a atacar a ese monstruo me pidió que no lo hiciera, y después de eso, después de que él se tragase las almas confirmadas ya de 15 ponis no lo mando ni a encerrar, o que lo fuésemos a ejecutar ¿Por qué lo protege?**- Celestia estaba muy nerviosa con un nudo en la garganta sin saber que decir solo tartamudeaba.

**-hermana…estamos en guerra y somos tus personas de confianza y tampoco somos tan tontos tu mirada lo esta diciendo todo…¿Qué es lo que descubriste? ¿Por qué ahora proteges a ese poni?- **Celestia cada ves se sentía mas acorralada ante tantas preguntas que no podía contestar.

**-no…no puedo decírtelo…no me creerías-** trato de retirarse pero Phobos se interpuso para que no se fuese, la mirada de ambos era tan fuerte y clara de que no la dejarían en paz hasta que les dijera, ahí Celestia se puso a sollozar **–es…es…es mi hijo**- las facciones de Luna y Phobos se estiraron hasta donde pudieron incrédulos de lo que decía Celestia.

**-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿te volviste loca? Hermana tu hijo aunque te duela murió hace 3000 años…3000, no puede ser ¿en que rayos te basas?-** le dijo Luna tratando de gritar pero era imposible debido a su herida.

**-Luna…hace dos días, el dia del funeral de Twilgth el estaba ahí cuando fui, cante mi canción y se durmió- **Phobos dejo salir una risa seca.

**-eso no quiere decir que sea su hijo, su canto es una hermosa canción de cuna princesa**- alego Phobos pensando que se trataba de una broma de Celestia o que estaba evadiendo la verdad pero viendo fijamente a la alicornio blanca se dio cuenta de que no estaba jugando.

**-NO…hay mas, él puede usar la técnica de Black Stream, tiene su misma marca…pero cuando estaba dormido entre en sus memorias, había unas borrosas pero me eran familiares y cuando las junte con unas mías…salieron a la luz, las memorias de las veces que el y yo pasamos juntos, cuando Black aun estaba vivo, cuando mi pequeño era un bebe esa es la prueba…Luna, el es mi hijo, mi hijo Nigth Star esta vivo**- ahora los mudos eran Luna y el comandante, sin una posible palabra que decir y el único ruido eran los sollozos de Celestia, entonces su motivos eran muy claros no podía sentenciar o castigar a su hijo Ó si podía, no se sentía capaz.

**-¿y que estamos esperando? Vamos a decirle que es tu hijo**- pero Celestia de manera explosiva detuvo a Luna **-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-Luna no puedo decirle que es mi hijo, aun carezco de pruebas no se que fue lo que paso de por que sobrevivió y aun así…hace poco estuve apunto de hacer que le cortaran la cabeza no puedo llegar y decirle "hola Dark, eres mi hijo" y ya…necesito mas-**

**-que ekdnmasdnhb…¿estas hablando enserio? Hermana as estado lamentando su perdida por estos 1000 años que llevas despierta tienes finalmente a tu hijo delante de tus ojos tu dime ¿Qué clase de maldita ley le prohíbe a una madre y su hijo reunirse?-** le dijo Luna molesta y todavía mas confundida de que su hermana no quisiese decir la verdad, aunque en verdad tenia sus motivos por que el mismo Dark no lo creerías de buenas a primeras y le disgustaría por el echo de que iban a cortarle la cabeza aunque en ese entonces aun no sabia que era su hijo.

**-solo…solo dame un poco de tiempo yo se lo diré pero…enserio dame tiempo**- escucharon que Phobos estaba riéndose aunque por dentro muy poco pues era una risa aun así incrédula y sarcástica de algo que no se esperaban ver o escuchar.

-**rayos…PERO RAYOS…eso vuelve al chico entonces el verdadero príncipe de Equestria jeje…si se lo dice haber si no se le suben los humos, no diré nada majestades que pasen buenas noches que yo si necesito dormir…jejeje…rayos jeje-** se fue riéndose a pedazos el comandante.

-hermana…no se lo que se sienten perder un hijo debe ser lo mas horrible del mundo, pero mejor ve pensando tus palabras para decírselo…por que si algo e aprendido y a ti te consta es que la verdad siempre sale a la luz en cualquier momento…piénsalo- la mente de Celestia era un torbellino en caos por decenas o cientos de problemas que tenia en mente posiblemente lo que decía Luna era verdad.

Celestia se retiro del lugar a sus propios aposentos ahora mas preocupada pues su hermana ya sabia el secreto y quizás conociéndola podía soltar la sopa en cualquier momento si creyese que fuese necesario y como nunca antes Celestia sintió mas necesidad un gran urgencia de obtener las pistas necesarias hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente que no pensó, ir con los "padres" de Dark por que quizás solo ellos tendrían las respuestas aunque se atenía a tener el desprecio de estos mismos o que le dijesen a Dark por donde lo viese Celestia tenia todo muy difícil, quizás el sueño aclarase sus ideas como dicen "la almohada es buena consejera".

Dark poco a poco comenzó a despertarse abriendo los ojos poco a poco cuando al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar extraño, el cielo era rojo como sangre relampagueando a cada momento, parecía estar en algún tipo de valle desolado pero noto que estaba rodeado de cientos o quizás miles de criaturas con forma de caballo, asustado se quedo en su lugar estatico sin saber que hacer.

**-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** pregunto mirando a todos lados quizás solo esperando que lo atacaran.

**-estas en el dominio y cuna de nuestra raza**- volteo a donde escucho una voz muy gruesa y pesada, y en la punta de una peñasco había 4 caballos oscuros pero con características distintas, el de muy abajo tenia flamas blancas en sus patas y ojos del mismo color, el tercero flamas verdes, el segundo eran azules y en la cumbre de lo mas alto uno de tamaño colosal con llamas rojas **–bienvenido hijo de reyes,…héroe caído, redentor y destructor…ángel y demonio-**

**-¿Quiénes son? ¿de que me están hablando? ¿acaso son pesadillas?-** pregunto confuso el poni mirando a los corceles.

**-se acerca el tiempo de la profecía…vendrá el quinto paladin, el cazador en las sombras, jinete de la desesperación y de entre todos reclamara al mas fuerte como su corcel para cabalgar en los confines de la bobeda celeste, y así desafiar a la tiranía de las estrellas-**

Dark se levanto de golpe despertando con un terrible dolor de cabeza como si fuese el resultado de una parranda con una golpiza al final pero escucho un suspiro junto a él y al mirar recargada a pie de su cama estaba Rainbow, quien mas le importaba y siempre estaba ahí con una tierna sonrisa le dio una caricia en cabeza y la pequeña pegaso no se despertó siguió dormida sin saber que era lo que vio so si simplemente se trato de una pesadilla…por ambos sentidos.

**-se negó a irse, llego ya en la noche y se quedo**- volteo a ver al príncipe que se estaba despertando –ayer perdiste el control de nuevo-

**-¿Qué?... ¿y que paso?-** se levanto Dark de golpe al escuchar la noticia.

-**al parecer hay una nueva portadora de la magia una hermosa unicornio llamada Trixie con su ayuda te detuvieron justo a tiempo**- Blue Blood le mintió acerca de los que mato al comerse su alma por no preocupar o empeorar las cosas –**tu amigo Zoka trato de ayudar y esta herido pero esta a salvo, otros heridos fueron las princesas y el comandante, hubiese ayudado pero estabas lejos y mejor ayude a evacuar a las compañías-**

**-uff…que alivio, no me perdonaría se le hubiese echo daño a alguien, sobre todo a Rainbow…lo es todo para mi**- con un poco de su magia mejor la puso en su cama para que siguiese dormida.

**-jeje si, ojala el tiempo no los separe demasiado pronto**- dijo Blue acomodándose y limpiándose para irse a entrenar.

**-si eso pasa espero no falte mucho para irme atrás de ella o ella atrás de mi encontrándonos de vuelta en el mas allá-** contesto mirando la serena y azulada cara de Rainbow cual cielo azul estaba tranquila, Dark sintió la necesidad de acercarse y besarla cuando…

**-si claro, como varios cientos o miles de años después**- Dark miro al príncipe confundido y consternado de su comentario –**no me mires así ¿Qué no lo sabes? Eres inmortal hasta que alguien te mate por decirlo así vivirás cientos o miles de años, seguirás creciendo hasta ser quizás mas grande que mi tía Celestia, yo también aun sigo creciendo-** entonces de golpe Blue fue puesto contra la pared por arte de magia y antes de reaccionar tenia la espada de Dark apuntándole al cuello.

**-¿DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO? ESCUPELO**- Rainbow escucho el golpe y los gritos e inmediatamente se despertó.

-**yo yoyoyo crei que lo sabias mi tía se supone mando a Lady Twiligth que en paz descanse a contártelo tu como el Estallido Negro crecerás de tamaño y serás inmortal como ya dije y ella no-** cuando escucho eso los ojos de Rainbow no se abrieron mas por no tener esa capacidad la terrible verdad que estaba oculta emergió, entonces la magia se detuvo y dejo caer al príncipe al suelo a la ves que su espada se desvaneció.

**-Dark…yo…yo-** el joven pegaso salió corriendo inmediatamente –**DARK ESPERA**- Rainbow estiro sus alas y fue tras el, saliendo del edificio del cuartel ahora Dark estiro sus alas y comenzó a volar muy rápido, por ahí iban en camino las ponis de la armonía que al verlo salir y detrás de el a Rainbow lo siguieron hasta donde fue el edificio principal donde estaban la princesa Celestia haciendo un esfuerzo como nunca por seguirlo Rainbow ya no podía hacer nada por evitar esta terrible noticia pero solo pedía fuerza, fuerza para que todo saliera bien.

En la parte principal donde era un salón había una mesa con un gran mapa donde estaba Celestia, Luna, Phobos y otros militares de alto rango hablando sobre tácticas de batalla, los resultados de entrenamiento aun en estos pocos días y demás, cuando escucharon un ruido por fuera que se acercaba, extrañados miraron hacia la puerta cuando esta es abierta de golpe con los dos guardias que la vigilaban siendo arrojados como bolas de trapo para dejar ver a Dark con una mirada bañada en lagrimas de tristeza pero una mirada de completa furia.

**-teniente ¿Qué rayos le pasa?-** pregunto Phobos pero la que llevaba el susto era Celestia algo le decía que no estaba bien.

**-USTED**- su horror se volvió verdad cuando el grito fue dirigido a ella misma quien estaba sin habla sintiendo como las paredes se encogían y su mundo se hundía a su alrededor-¿**Por qué?...¿porque me ocultaron esto? ¿Hasta cuando me lo dirían?-** entonces detrás de el apareció Rainbow y poco después sus amigas.

**-DARK NO ES SU CULPA…yo también lo sabia**- la mirada de Dark se puso perpleja y con cuidado miro a sus espaldas para ver a Rainbow estar llorando también –**también lo supe…unos días antes de venir aquí Twiligth me lo dijo…me sentí devastada te juro que en ese rato me quise morir ahí mismo pero…yo estaba buscando como decírtelo también por que aun así yo…yo te amo**- Rainbow quiso acercarse para calmarlo.

**-NO ME TOQUES-** increíble e inesperada fue la reacción de Dark quien se apartó de ella violentamente mirando a todos lados y a cada uno de los ahí presentes **-¿y que me queda ahora?...MIRAME…TODOS MIRENME-** el poni gritaba con furia total, una tristeza pues su corazón estaba desgarrado –**soy el monstruo con el que sus padres asustan a sus hijos, un asesino y ahora toda mi vida, mis planes TODO se me va de cabeza al infierno ¿Qué me queda ahora?-**

**-Dark…muchacho sabíamos que esto no seria fácil por eso te hemos estado protegiendo-**

**-¿PROTEGIENDOME?-** le grito a Celestia de una manera aturdidora **-¿protegiéndome? Me están preparando como un cerdo al matadero queriendo que pelee con ese…tal "infernus" yo no pedí pelear, lo hice por ustedes y por Equestria…por querer enmendarme de los que mate mientras usted esta aquí sin hacer nada dígame ¿protegiéndome de que?-** Celestia ahora lloraba sin saber que decir y por unos instantes cerro los ojos –**DIGAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**- es en ese momento que los ojos de Dark comienzan a brillar al igual que de sus patas emergieron las flamas ardientes y su marca también comenzó a brillar, Celestia abrió los ojos con una mirada resignada, triste y agobiante pero sentía mas tristeza de ver ahí al joven sufriendo mas por su mismo ser.

**-te e estado protegiendo…por que…ttt tu…tu…tu eres…mi hijo- **

CONTINUARA…


	23. Cap 22: Desesperación y Amor

La mirada de todos incluido Dark se fue a una de completa indiferencia, duda y confusión a excepción de Phobos y Luna que estaban esperando solo que ya terminase de explotar la bomba, Celestia estaba llorando abundantemente con la respiración agitada y una sensación de que todo se estuviese hundiendo a su alrededor.

**-c..cccc..c…¿Cómo dijo?-** Dark se sintió abrumado en ese momento, pues si bien sus padres le habían ya confirmado que NO eran sus padres nunca ni en un millón de años se hubiese esperado esto.

**-no me vas a creer pero es verdad…Dark yo soy tu madre, eres mi hijo y el de Black Stream**- tras decir eso los ojos de las ponis junto su boca se habrían hasta el piso.

**-miente…USTED MIENTE**- su grito fue tan fuerte que retumbaron las ventanas.

**-Dark hijo por favor escúchame al menos, te quedaste dormido en la canción como cuando eras un bebe, tienes la misma marca de Black tu padre y puedes hacer su técnica que el creo y tienes memorias borrosas ¿verdad? Yo pude verlas y pude aclararlas para confirmarlo Dark…tu en realidad eres Nigth Star tu eres mi hijo**- hablaba entre sollozos y pucheros con su blanco rostro bañando en lagrimas, el joven pasmado e impactado bajo la cabeza mirando sus lagrimas caer en el suelo **–por favor…yo no sabia nada de esto ni tampoco quise esto para ti…ni siquiera sabia que estuviste vivo estos 3000 años tienes que creerme-**

**-no…no le creo**- Dark estaba mordiéndose un labio pero cuando Celestia vio los ojos de Dark sintió como si una daga le atravesara por la espalda rajándole el corazón, la mirada de odio del pequeño poni era tan profunda que parecía estar viendo dentro de su ser –**usted miente…todo lo que me a dicho es una mentira, y si es el caso…es su culpa….SU CULPA…por su culpa soy un monstruo que muchos odian y temen, yo no le pedí nacer, usted me hizo lo que soy, el verdadero y único monstruo aquí…ES USTED**- cada palabra era una apuñalada tras otra a tal punto que la princesa no podía si quiera respirar de lo que escuchaba –**maldita sea usted…maldito sea el Estallido Negro…maldita sea la hora en que nací y fui condenado a esta mortaja…y doy gracias crecí y fui criado con otros por que usted nunca mereció ser madre por que no es mi madre…usted mas bien es una bruja que me creo…no mi madre-** Rainbow se tapo la boca con su pata incrédula de lo que escuchaba pues nunca escucho a Dark hablar de ese modo, tanto odio, tanto rencor y dolor.

**-Nigth asasghkk digo Dark escucha ella no quiso esto para ti créenos**- dejando salir un fuerte grito para salir corriendo tan rápido como le permitieron sus patas.

-**DARK ESPERA POR FAVOR**- **DEJEME IR NECESITO ESTAR CON EL-**cuando Rainbow quiso salir Phobos uso su magia para pararla –

**-ESCUCHA DETENTE…como esta ahora es una bomba de tiempo da gracias al cielo de que no se transformo aquí, pero lo que si e es que en estos casos necesita estar solo un momento asme caso**- Rainbow se resigno una ves mas su inutilidad salió a flote **–Princesa si me lo permite quiero hablar con el mas tarde que se calme…¿princesa?-** Celestia estaba parada como una estatua, sus ojos miraban al frente perdidos completamente, sus orejas en alto pero las lagrimas aun saliendo fluidamente.

**-he…¿hermana?-** la situación de ver a la princesa ahí no solo era preocupante si no también aterradora pues no decía ni una palabra ni se movía –**Celestia…¿estas bien?-** lentamente pero enserio muy lento Celestia giro la cabeza a un lado a ver su hermana, de ahí avanzo muy despacio hacia las ventanas de la habitación para ver por ellas como todo seguía su curso como si nada hubiese pasado, los ponis entrenando y sin aviso alguno Celestia cayo al suelo de manera pesada –**CELESTIA HERMANA**- la soberana de Equestria estaba respirando muy agitadamente, las demás ponis corrieron a socorrerla hasta que Phobos le puso una pata en un costado.

**-su corazón…esta latiendo muy rápido hay que hacer algo o le va a explotar si sigue así**- dijo Phobos muy asustado viendo ahí a la princesa.

**-no por favor HERMANA TRANQUILIZATE, NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR**- Luna ahora era quien lloraba por ver el estado de su hermana al punto que se aterraba mas al verla esta tosiendo sangre de repente, en cuestión de segundos llegaron a ayudar a la princesa pero la situación fue demasiado para las ponis que les imploraron salir de la habitación.

Pasaron las horas y por dentro solo escuchaban el ajetreo de los demás por ayudar, los gritos de Luna y regaños de Phobos por momentos que se ponían tranquilos para volver al escandalo, aun así afuera las demás estaban tristes dándose ánimos una a otra en completo silencio pero mas apartada de todo estaba Rainbow acostada en un sillón ocultando la cara sollozando no sacándose de la mente la expresión de Dark que nunca olvidaría, la sonrisa de su amado que quiso proteger, de quien quiso estar ahí para ayudarlo quedo echa polvo cambiando por una mirada tan llena de odio que nunca creyó existiera en poni alguno.

**-¿estas bien amiga?-** era Pinkie quien se acercó a Rainbow, la poni rosada también estaba preocupada y triste ante la situación.

**-se acabó Pinkie…lo perdí, falle en lo que quería, Dark ahora posiblemente me odie también…ya no sé que hacer, no tengo con que ayudarlo…ya lo perdí, ahora si lo perdí y de la peor manera posible**- Pinkie se recostó junto a Rainbow para tratar de calmarla con su presencia.

**-no Rainbow…es claro que el no esta feliz de esto dale tiempo ¿Cómo estabas tu cuando te enteraste?-** pero entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver salir a Phobos.

**-¿Cómo esta la princesa?-** pregunto Rarity.

**-vivira pero por los pelos…tuvo un ataque al corazón, un colapso mental, santo cielo quien sabe cuantas cosas mas, no la culpo la verdad no hay padre o madre que tolere esas frases directas de su hijo…la controlaron y esta dormida, cuando les digan podrán pasar a verla…yo iré a buscar al principito berrinchudo-**

**-déjeme ir por favor**- dijo Rainbow desesperada por encontrarlo, saber como esta Dark.

-**no…déjame a mi, si fallo tendrás tu oportunidad**- el poni del parche no dijo mas y salió en busca del joven.

No muy lejos de ahí, había un bello lago y en la orilla en una saliente elevada se encontraba un enorme árbol pero al borde de la saliente ahí estaba Dark completamente decaído, en sus anteriores días el único consuelo tras descubrir que llevaba en su interior la sangre de algo horrible era el echo de que al menos tendría a Rainbow consigo, ahora también la revelación de Celestia pues no se sacaba de la mente su rostro llorando que no eran de una madre que acababa de encontrar a su hijo si no mas bien de haberlo perdido, se acercó al borde solo para ver su reflejo en el agua pero solo ver su sombra oscura, a este punto ya no recordaba su propio rostro y se preguntaba si aun lucia como él se recordaba lo cual lo llenaba otra ves de rabia contra quien lo había engendrado, hay momentos en la vida de todo ser que siente que no le queda nada ni nadie, ningún motivo para vivir se podría decir que eso pensaba el poni ahora, cada ves estaba perdiendo mas comenzando con su identidad y ahora sus sueños e ideales se habían ido.

Se quedo mirando su reflejo oscuro y sin forma, igual que cuando la vio en el reflejo del charco delante de la tumba de su amiga con rabia golpeaba la silueta en el agua pero sin resultado, asi que si dirigió al árbol para darle de cabezazos con el cuerno pero solo lo clavaba y astillaba su corteza entonces vio una gran piedra, tomo carrera hacia ella y tan fuerte fue el golpe que se dio que retumbo pero a sorpresa su cuerno atravesó la roca pero él se dio un golpe que le saco sangre de la cabeza, saco el cuerno para ahí ponerse a llorar entre lagrimas y sangre el poni seguía maldiciendo toda su agonía y destino maldito.

**-LOS MALDIGO A TODOS…SE QUE ME OYEN, YA ME HAN QUITADO CASI TODO ¿QUE DESTINO TIENEN PARA MI?...CONTESTENMEEEEEEEE**- grito a los cielos esperando quizás una respuesta pero nada, cuando entonces creyó escuchar algo unas extrañas voces en el viento, al principio pensó que era el silbido de los arboles pero no había vos pero no podía entenderles pero conforme seguía queriendo escuchar mas se dio cuenta que eran gritos y alaridos de tormento.

-**HEY DESPIERTA-** sintió un empujon que lo hizo reaccionar, se trataba de Phobos –**ya es tarde y te busque por todos lados, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué no escuchabas mis gritos?**- pregunto el comandante Poni.

-**Phobos vete por favor no estoy de buen humor, te juro que no**- le dijo frunciéndole el seño quizás también había rencor hacia Phobos por que también sabia del tema y se lo oculto –**nunca me sentí de este modo, mi vida todo se esta llendo al averno sin que pueda hacer nada…no sabes como me siento…saber que a quien mas amo no podrá estar conmigo y sobre todo saber quien fue el responsable de mi creación y del maldito demonio que soy ahora…¿Qué me queda ahora? Lo estoy perdiendo todo-**

**-afortunadamente conozco una medicina para el mal rato, ven que no tienes nada que perder si vienes**- el comandante le sonrió y le hizo la seña para que lo siguiera, siendo que ya estaba soplando aire frio mas lo que dijo era cierto, no tenia nada mas que perder así que camino detrás de él.

**-¿A dónde me llevas? Creeme que no estoy de buen humor-** le dijo en tono molesto.

**-tranquilo, es mas bien para que te relajes, llegaremos en un par de minutos pero primero límpiate la sangre que te ves terrible**- pues así fue hasta llegar a un punto a las afueras del cuartel un lugar del cual salía música tipo country, y risas desde adentro –**nada mejor que este lugar, el "Toro Rojo"**- cuando entraron Dark se quedo estático pues no era ni mas ni menos que una taberna donde había decenas de ponis ahí bebiendo y riendo de la vida con un grupo musical parecido a los ZZ-Tops ** –bienvenido al paraíso criajo-**

**-PHOBOS VIEJA MULA**- grito el cantinero que era un minotauro rojo, de ahí el nombre del **lugar –que milagro que vienes para acá ¿te sirvo lo de siempre?-**

**-Matt que sean dos que vengo acompañado-** señalo a Dark que miraba el lugar sin saber que hacer, típica reacción de uno su primera ves en un bar.

**-la sangre joven, ¿viene a quitarle lo verde? No sabia que eras padre- **dijo en modo burlesco el minotauro preparando dos bebidas.

**-oye oye viejo, ten cuidado con lo que dices es el hijo de la princesa Celestia**- los músicos pararon de golpe y todos se quedaron mirando a Dark que ya no supo donde esconder la cabeza.

**-Phobos basta, no es mi madre- **le dijo enojado pues ya había llamado la atención de los demás provocando que se sintiera incomodo.

**-¿Qué están viendo? Sigan en lo suyo cada quien**- dijo el minotauro para que todos volviesen a su bebeida y los músicos siguieran tocando –**perdone alteza, no suelo recibir a gente de la realeza…de echo la realeza no viene lugares como esto**s- dijo el minotauro en la barra preparando un par de bebidas.

**-no no, estas equivocado yo no…-** Phobos le tapo la boca, y mejor se sentó en la barra, Dark acto seguido se sentó junto a él, ahí el cantinero le arrimo un tarro de cerveza –**perdón pero no bebo-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…¿es broma? Chico viajaste casi dos años por Equestria y lejos de ella y no me digas que en todo ese tiempo no te dio por tomarte ni siquiera una maldita cerveza-** le dijo Phobos burlescamente pero su risa paro al verlo de forma decaída al joven poni –**no quiero hablarte de la princesa si no de lo que en verdad te importa, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión ver a la princesa como tu madre o no…lo que en verdad te atormenta es Rainbow ¿verdad?-**

**-yo…yo la amo, y posiblemente ahora me odie por como le grite, ¿sabes? Cuando llegue a Pony Ville y la encontré sentí que quizás ahí había terminado mi viaje, entre a trabajar esperando juntar dinero para pedirle…que se casara conmigo, ser una familia y ahora…no se si soportar el echo de verla envejecer y morir y yo solo quedarme aquí, no me gusta esa idea**- la tristeza en el corazón y alma del joven provocaban que pequeñas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos a su bebida pero Phobos dio un trago a su cerveza para dejar salir una risa seca.

**-sabes, me topo con casos similares casi diario con los nuevos reclutas, se esta volviendo rutinario para mi esto…te fijaste en los soldados, ellos todos son padres, hijos, hermanos, esposos y demás y bien saben que puede ser que no vuelvan a ver nunca a sus seres queridos…de echo lo dije el día que llegaron todos al cuartel ¿recuerdas? Pero ahí están, entrenando y dispuestos a morir por quienes les importan**- la platica no parecía tener efecto en Dark quien aun seguía cabeza baja, pensativo y sin hacerle caso a su cerveza que le invito el comandante **-¿Qué no le dijiste a tu chica hace tiempo? "olvídate de mi y vive" o algo así o "vive por mi"-** Dark levanto la mirada despacio pues lo recordó, eso fue cuando lo iban a ejecutar que Rainbow no quería dejarlo entonces miro a Phobos confundido –**tengo mis fuentes no preguntes, pero escucha…ahora el papel se invirtió, si no pueden vivir juntos, al menos disfruta lo que puedas vivir con ella hasta donde los deje el destino y cuando el momento llegue…vive por ella-**

**-el problema es…¿Cómo vivir una eternidad sin amor? ¿sin los seres que mas quieres?**- pregunto Dark animándose a dar un trago a su cerveza –**esta amargo pero…esta refrescante**-

**-jajaja…la respuesta a esa pregunta solo la tiene alguien que paso por lo mismo que tu y que esta dispuesto a perdonarte si tu LA perdonas primero**- fue claro a quien se refería, a la princesa Celestia pero ¿Cómo encararla tras las atrocidades que le dijo? **-¿sabes como perdi el ojo y gane este parche?...mi padre era un militar también, el comandante "Myrthos" asi se llamaba un unicornio muy poderoso, mi hermano y yo añorábamos ser como el y era una contienda entre ambos, cuando nos hicimos soldados tuvimos una misión fuera, nos enboscaron, me distraje y uno de los atacantes me arranco el ojo con su espada…cuando hiba a darme el golpe final mi hermano se interpuso dejándose atravesar, protegiéndome, los hicimos correr al final pero no pude salvar a mi hermano…mi ojo no me dolía, era mas mi corazón de no tener a mi mejor amigo, pero no me eche atrás decidí seguir con esto y convertirme en comandante por el y por honor a mi padre…BIEN ESO ES TODO ahora respecto a tu madre**- golpeo la barra mirando a Phobos con ira –**ok tranquilo…hablando de Celestia, tu vela como la veas pero es quien te dio la vida pero tu toma como madre a quien consideres como tu madre ya sea la poni que te crio quien sea pero una madre nunca deja de amar a su hijo…piénsalo la princesa te lo demostró antes- **Phobos se retiro dejando a Dark en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo mejor vio el tarro de su bebida para darle un trago.

**-si claro, verla como mi madre…-** entonces recordó la sensación que tubo cuando estuvo junto a la princesa y esta le canto en memoria de Twiligth a la ves comenzó a recordar las historias del pasado de Celestia como por el enemigo que ahora los acecha él fue separado de ella, ahora su mente era un torbellino de duda, en su estado y en aquel lugar de música Country mejor decidió irse dejando su cerveza a medio tomar.

En el cuartel las actividades ya habían parado por la caída de la noche, en todo el amplio cuartel y todo el terreno que se dio para que los ponis pudieran descansar había serenidad, uno que otro fuera de su tienda con una fogata asando malvaviscos riendo de la vida, pero en donde estaba la princesa afuera aun seguían esperando las ponis a que llegara el momento de poder ver a la princesa y el estado en el que estaba mas sin embargo por lo que había vivido esa mañana posiblemente fuese algo malo, entre el aburrimiento Rarity y Pinkie jugaban en una libreta juegos de "gato" hasta que se la acabaron ya no supieron que jugar, Apple Jack y Fluttershy dormidas en un sofá de junto pero Rainbow mirando como se elevaba la luna despacio señal de que Luna no había dejado su trabajo ni aun dentro de esa habitación, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llego a oídos de ellas ahí presentes miraron inmediatamente y quien salió fue un medico.

**-la princesa despertó, pueden pasar a verla pero guarden silencio**- pasaron tranquilamente, la luz era tenue de una pequeña luz, recostada sin su corona con la mirada oscurecida, estaba Celestia con su hermana a un lado, el estado de la princesa era irreconocible ni si quiera parecía ser ella, lo que antes era una reina brillante como el sol estaba tan apagada de su cuerpo y corazón todo lo que le dijo Dark tuvo un impacto como ninguno en la alicornio blanca.

-**él tiene razón…el monstruo soy yo**- dijo en vos baja sin mirar a las ponis.

**-no hermana ya deja de decir eso…no sabias que el estaba vivo durante todos estos años no tienes culpa de nada-** le dijo Luna también de manera triste por su hermana.

**-tu lo viste…me odia y aborrece, matame Luna ya no quiero vivir mi corazón me duele mucho…por favor-** Luna le imploraba a su hermana que no dijese eso, pero el dolor de una madre no tiene comparación –**me duele mucho Luna por favor**- Luna miro a las chicas con una mirada que nunca hizo en su vida –**el dolor cuando supe que perdi a Black y cuando perdi a mi hijo…nunca sentí nada igual, ahora…ya no quiero, me duele mucho**- las ponis no podían decir nada solo estaban en silencio incapaces ahora de ayudar por que en un caso tan fuerte como este nunca se habían topado, Rainbow se salió sollozando incapaz de ver la escena.

-**Rainbow ¿A dónde vas?-** le pregunto Fluttershy.

**-necesito pensar en cosas Fluttershy…estaré bien, volveré en un momento**- le sonrió levemente pero se fue caminando, la poni que siempre hacia goce de sus alas no se sentía capas de abrirlas

En la oscuridad del bosque en camino al cuartel hiba Dark caminando despacio aun pensando en las palabras de Phobos pero su corazón aun no aceptaba la realidad o tomaba la fuerza para vivir con ella y su mente seguía en lio por la verdad de su progenitora, casi no había luz solo las de unas pocas luciérnagas que iluminaban bastante bien al punto de que el no usaba su visión de noche, caminaba con la cabeza baja sin ver lo que estaba delante de el hasta que llego delante de un par de patas que reconocería en cualquier lado, despacio alzo la vista para verse cara a cara con Rainbow Dash quien tenia una mirada fija pero algo decaída, sin ánimos de querer hablar el poni iba a pasarle por un lado.

**-¿así será de ahora en adelante?-** Dark se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de Rainbow **–solamente ¿seguirás caminando sin mirar a los demás? Ni siquiera a los que te quieren-**

**-siento…que se han acabado mis motivos de luchar…estoy confundido, no se nada sobre mi ni mi identidad de lo que soy o quien soy, estoy perdido en la oscuridad**- cuando quiso seguir su camino algo lo detuvo, Rainbow le mordió la cola para que no se fuese ahí ella misma comenzó a sollozar.

**-entonces déjame ayudarte a encontrar la luz o que no vagues solo por esa oscuridad…¿Por qué no podemos seguir como antes? Cuando nos amábamos cuando éramos felices-**

**-yo…no se si podre seguir viviendo de la misma manera que siempre, Rainbow…yo…yo aun te amo con todo mi corazón, y mi corazón no soporta el echo de prevalecer en el tiempo y que te hayas ido de mi lado-**

_**-"no me hagas tu única esperanza para una vida feliz"**_- el poni se quedo petrificado pues eran sus mismas palabras que le dijo una ves –**lo recuerdas muy bien…si no podemos estar juntos, cuando llegue el momento vive por mi y por ti…por lo que ambos quisimos una ves…-** Dark se dio media vuelta para ver a los ojos a Rainbow la pegaso intrépida que todos conocían estaba llorando otra ves por el echo de ayudar a quien mas amaba pero luego ella le dio una sonrisa tierna –**si preguntas esa frase no es mía…la escuche de mi amiga Zecora jeje y de ti-**

**-esos ojos…esos bellos ojos tuyos son de las razones por las que me enamore de ti, tu carácter y tu corazón**- usando su pata con cuidado acaricio su mejilla, ambos ponis se miraron fijamente el uno al otro hasta que poco a poco se acercaron entre ellos cerrando los ojos lentamente al punto que no resistieron mas y se fundieron los dos en un profundo y largo beso.

Cuando se separaron a respirar ambos tenían un brillo completamente distinto en sus ojos, Dark derribo a Rainbow sobre la hierba haciendo volar mas luciérnagas en aquella noche, se puso encima de ella para darse un beso tan apacionado como si fuese ser el ultimo de toda su existencia, en ese momento sus cuerpos y espíritus se fundieron en un solo ser en un conjunto de besos y caricias.

**-jaja mira esas parecen un grifo**- los dos ponis estaban debajo de un árbol admirando el cielo estrellado de Equestria, Rainbow recostada junto al pecho de Dark.

**-esa parece una tortuguita, me recuerda a Tanque mi tortuga- los dos solo pudieron dejar salir un risa leve** –este a sido el mejor momento de mi vida hasta ahora…desearía quedarme así para siempre- agrego apoyándose junto a Dark.

**-Rainbow te prometo que si puedo, hayare la forma de deshacerme de esto, yo no quiero ser inmortal, quiero estar contigo y esa es mi decisión y cuando esto termine nos daremos unas vacaciones, te llevare a los lugares que conocí, Trotingham, el reino de los Grifos**- la actitud de Dark cambio por completo era mas emocionada y ahora tenia la misión de buscar la forma de estar con quien el ama aun que esos signifique vivir como mortal pero Rainbow lo miro con una sonrisa algo falsa.

**-no me prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, no me refiero a lo de conocer otros lados me refiero a dejar tu inmortalidad, eso es imposible ahora has descubierto quien eres, eres el hijo de Celestia eso te hace alguien de la realeza**- Dark giro la vista por que aun tenia algo de resentimiento y confusión por el echo de saber quien es.

**-no la puedo ver como madre, o a mis padres los que me criaron ¿Cómo puedo verlos ahora?- **Rainbow estaba buscando la palabra correcta para decirle algo sin empeorarlo.

**-sabes algo, ella te dio una segunda oportunidad ¿recuerdas? Te dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y redimirte, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Dale una oportunidad entonces**- le sonrió la poni, pero decirlo era mas fácil que hacerlo, el cerro los ojos meditando un momento queriendo saber que decir o que decisión tomar.

**-ok…pero no quiero me digan príncipe, alteza ni nada por el estilo…¿Rainbow?- **cuando se fijo, la poni mas bien se quedo profundamente dormida en su regazo, su mirada serena y tierna con su crin multicolor Dark no resistió la tentación y le dio un beso en la frente para acto seguido el quedarse dormido.

Tras un momento Dark comenzó a escuchar voces extrañas pero mas bien eran gritos de desesperación, cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en su lugar de antes con su amada a un lado, si no en Pony Ville que estaba en llamas pero algo que vio a lo lejos lo aterro, era Rainbow ahí tirada muy mal herida, corrió hacia ella asustado pero cuando quiso tomarla sus patas la atravesaron, no era mas que un mero fantasma en aquel lugar, entonces irrumpiendo en el silencio un rugido retumbo por los cielos, cuando alzo la mirada vio encima del edificio del ayuntamiento de Pony a su transformación en pesadilla que la reconocía por el dibujo de Twiligth pero algo mas pues en su lomo había una extraño ser que portaba una espada enorme cuando alzo la espada el caballo estiro sus alas parándose también en dos patas dando un fuerte rugido para salir volando montado por aquel ser.

CONTINUARA…


	24. Cap 23: Corazón de madre

Dark vio como lo que era su transformación de terror se fue volando con aquel extraño ser bípedo todo a su alrededor se desfragmento en pedazos pero llevándolo a otro lado, ahora estaba en un lugar rodeados de muros con alguna especie de escritura antigua.

**-¿Qué es este lugar?...¿PERO QUE?-** grandes fue su sorpresa pues ese idioma nunca lo había visto pero lo estaba leyendo como si estuviese en español mas lo que leyó le aterro mas.

"todo aquel que lea estas líneas sepa del coraje y el dolor y mas aun el panico de los que murieron en la guerra de los mundos durante la carga de los jinetes, en camino entre las hordas de la alianza de las tinieblas aparecieron como meteoritos que impactaron el suelo delante de nosotros y en la neblina de la profunda oscuridad reinante, los vi, cuatro enormes ceméntales, mas demonios que corceles montados por 4 guerreros, dejaban gruesas pisadas, donde jamás la hierba volverá a crecer, caíamos por miles solos los mas cobardes huimos, yo incluido pero desde entonces han existido, un poder tan grande que caminan junto a los mas grandes Dioses, soldados en campos de batalla, verdugos en la horca, cazadores en las sombras, montando sus corceles de fuego con espadas saliendo de sus cráneos pero de los 4 carecen de un líder en general pero cuando surja un corcel tan temible y poderoso como el de los 4 entonces vendrá el quinto, y su voluntad será lo ultimo que muchos verán"

Entonces el muro se rompió para dejar ver un mural con una pintura de un caballo mitad blanco y mitad negro, la parte blanca tenia un ala emplumada y la otra de piel como murciélago, dos patas en llamas y las otras no pero encima de el un ser bípedo portando una espada de fuego negro pero aquel ser era lo que dirían mitad ángel mitad demonio.

Dark se levanto de golpe muy agitado pero al sentir algo tibio a su lado se quedo en paz pues Rainbow aun estaba ahí dormida junto a el de una manera muy serena y apacible cuando escucho el sonido de los pájaros pues el sol había salido por el horizonte, al sentir el calor de los rayos del sol tocar su rostro la poni azul se despertó para ser recibida de una sonrisa por parte de Dark.

**-¿que tal? "bella durmiente"-** le causo la risa a Rainbow y nos resistieron el echo de darse un beso para ambos ponerse de pie.

**-amm…anoche, fue lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi existencia-** le contesto con una sonrisa y una mirada profunda **-¿estas listo?-** Dark suspiro.

**-la verdad es que no…-** pero entonces Rainbow le dio un abrazo de ala y se recargo junto a el un poco.

**-tranquilo…estaré ahí contigo**- ambos alzaron el vuelo hacia el cielo azul.

En donde aun estaban las demás ponis Apple Jack estaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro bastante preocupada, Rarity pasando el tiempo hacia figuras en los arbustos de unas macetas con su magia cuando entonces aparecieron ahí entrando juntos los dos pegasos rompiendo el silencio y aburrimiento de los presentes.

**-RAINBOW ¿Dónde estabas? No viniste en toda la noche y nos tenias preocupadas**- le dijo Apple Jack al verla llegar.

**-tranquila, además no soy una niña indefensa estuve toda la noche con Dark eso es todo**- dijo un poco sonrojada.

**-eso quiere decir ¿Qué tu y el lo hic…-** Pinkie quiso dejar salir algo pero Apple Jack le cerro la boca con su cuerda para que no dijera nada –**perjdofngf** (perdón)-

**-amm Dark…¿Cómo estas?-** pregunto Rarity aun jugando con el arbusto ya sin saber que formar hacerle.

**-no puedo describírselos con palabras chicas, aun estoy bastante enojado…y lamento que me hayan tenido que escuchar decir esas cosas horrible…¿Cómo esta la princesa?-** pregunto el poni negro.

**-yo no la e visto pero nos dijeron que mal**- cuando volteo estaba Zoka junto con Trixie ahí presentes, Zoka con unas pocas vendas encima –**lo que si desde adentro sale un olor a rayos**- le sonrió a su amigo quien no resistió la tentación de abrazarlo al verlo que estaba bien –**auch auch oye Dark tranquilo-**

-**perdón, pero me dijeron que yo…bueno que te lastime mucho y eso me preocupo un poco, eres mi amigo después de todo-**

**-escucha la princesa no esta bien no durmió en toda la noche y no la pueden dejar sola por que esta con idea de que quiere morir aparte su estado de salud es delicado, Luna es quien no se separa de ella**- contesto Fluttershy junto a la puerta donde Dark viéndola tomo aire para acercarse.

–**Espera ¿Qué piensas hacer?-** Rainbow con la mirada le dijo todo a sus amigas, ellas comprendieron que debían hacerse a un lado, cuando Dark llamo a la puerta de manera quedita salió la misma Luna a asomarse quien no creyó quien estaba ahí parado pero su mirada fue mas de rabia.

**-¿si vienes a hacer mas daño? Lárgate…-** Luna tenia motivo de odio pues Dark fue el causante del colapso de su hermana.

**-princesa le pido disculpas…vengo a tratar de arreglar las cosas, por favor le permito déjeme ver a la princesa Celestia- **Luna lo miro fijamente aun desconfiada de lo que fuesen sus intenciones pero abrió la puerta lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, cuando el poni entro vio a la princesa en el estado mas deplorable que pudo imaginar, con ojeras de no dormir nada, respirando de una manera dificultosa y encima de su cama una mancha mescla de vomito y sangre prueba de que anoche tuvo otro colapso también fuente del olor que mencionaba Zoka, ahí mismo estaba Spike ayudando a cambiarle la manta húmeda de la cabeza, también ahí estaba Blue Blood aunque solo observando. **-¿princesa?...¿me escucha?-** lentamente la reina de Equestria lo volteo a ver.

**-TU…-** Blue no resistió y fue a recibir a Dark con un fuerte golpe –**imbécil, mira lo que has hecho-**

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto la princesa, a Dark se le querían salir las lagrimas no de rabia causa del golpe si no de tristeza por que ahí se dio cuenta de el verdadero daño que causo.

**-princesa…soy yo, Dark…Dark Ligthing**- le dijo acercándose un poco a ella pero Blue Blood al quererse interponer Luna no se lo permitio.

**-D..Dark…¿Dark Ligthing?-** la princesa se quedo pensativa unos segundos para **reaccionar –Dark Ligthing…¿vienes a gritarme mas?...me lo merezco ¿verdad?...no merecí ser tu madre, el monstruo soy yo**- dijo en una sonrisa leve carecida de sus sentidos la princesa por el cansancio de su mente.

**-no, el monstruo si soy yo…princesa, yo sé que…usted es mi madre**- escuchando eso Trixie, Zoka, Spike a la ves del mismo Blue Blood quienes no sabían del tema abrieron sus facciones hasta donde pudieron **–lo que soy…no es su culpa por que usted ni Black Stream sabían…que yo seria así, no puedo ver esas memorias borrosas pero…siento que si las viera entendería que usted trato de darme-** Dark comenzó a llorar ahí –**trato de, NO…me dio todo su amor y de no ser por causa de lo que me contaron, el ataque de Infernus nosotros no hubiésemos sido divididos, ignoro si el amor que me dieron mis padres adoptivos…hubiese sido igual o mayor al que usted me hubiese dado, si seria el poni que soy ahora o alguien mas…pero por encima de todo…usted me dio una segunda oportunidad ¿recuerda?-** una extraña mirada se dibujaba en Celestia –**me dio la segunda oportunidad para redimirme, quizás el destino era rencontrarnos…pero aunque no estoy listo para saber si puedo verla o aceptarla como mi madre…pero yo le doy una segunda oportunidad si me perdona las horribles atrocidades que le dije…perdóname**- Dark ahí abrazo a la princesa juntando fuerzas en su boca que temblaba para finalmente poder decir –**mamá-**

Tras varios segundos Celestia pareció estar muerta ante eso por que no se movia o no reaccionaba por tener a Dark ahí abrazándola pero poco a poco vieron como el brillo de sus ojos fue volviendo, incluso parpadeo un poco para luego comenzar a sollozar haciendo pucheros y de golpe abrazo al pequeño poni con mucha fuerza, lo que se vio ahí llego al punto de sacarle lagrimas a los presentes pero Pinkie fue quien lloro de plano como siempre a gritos y fuentes de liquido saliendo de sus ojos, Zoka y Trixie estaban comenzando a sollozar cuando los demás los miraron juntos cambiaron la mirada a una como si les valiese gorro lo que ahí estaba pasando incluso silvando, Rainbow estaba verdaderamente feliz viendo ahí a Dark en brazos de Celestia, Luna en esa imagen pudo apreciar una imagen mas vieja pero similar cuando en el pasado su hermana abrazaba a su hijo dándole todo su amor, cuidándolo de todo demostrando lo que de verdad hace una madre tanto que ni Luna resistió y también comenzó a llorar, llegando al lugar asomándose entro Phobos quien la ver la escena no dijo nada solo sonrió ampliamente.

**-mi niño…te e llorado todos estos años…creí haberte perdido y aquí estas…esto es un milagro- **lloraba Celestia aun abrazando a Dark sin querer soltarlo.

**-amm…nomas no quiero que me digan ni principito, ni alteza ni nada por el estilo…es mas que sea un secreto enserio e visto a Blue y no quiero esa clase de atención**- contesto a la princesa quien le dio su mejor y mas hermosa sonrisa una que no se había visto otra ves en ella desde el ataque del primer dragón.

**-es un trato Nig…digo, Dark, que ese sea tu nombre…total estas mas acostumbrado a ese nombre- **le contesto secándose las lagrimas.

**-ahora…¿Cómo se los digo a mis "otros" padres?...eso seguramente afectara mucho a mi mama y a Derpy y ni hablar de mi papa-** contesto con una mirada de preocupación pero en un gesto gracioso.

**-ya encontraremos la forma de mientras…**- Celestia se tomo de la cabeza como por mareo.

**-hermana, estas cansada no dormiste nada y tu fiebre aun no baja, deberías dormir un rato**- le contesto Luna acercándose un poco sonriendo ante la situación que ya estaba bajo control.

**-sip…agá eso y tu niño…ya descansaste mucho ve y ponte a entrenar con la compañía**- dijo Phobos haciendo ya notar su presencia.

**-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR…hasta luego descanse**- Dark dio un salto de la cama para salir de la habitación, de ese modo Celestia se recostó de manera relajada para cerrar los ojos aun con su hermana y sobrino adoptivo a un lado.

**-Spike, ven tu no has sabido de esto y hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-** el pequeño dragón no entendió a lo que le decía Apple Jack, es entonces cuando Trixie le puso la tiara de Twiligth frente al pequeño dragón cuando una vos llamándolo lo hizo lagrimear.

**-esa vos…¿Twiligth eres tu?**- sollozo el pequeño dragón incrédulo de lo que escuchaba quizás pensando que se trataba de una mala broma de sus amigas o de su misma mente.

-**jeje si, supongo Spike**- dijo la voz proveniente de la tiara de la magia.

**-Twiligth, ¿Qué paso? Te extraño mucho**- sollozo secándose una lagrima el dragoncito morado solo viendo su reflejo en el cristal de la tiara pero ahí pareció que veía el rostro de Twiligth.

**-esta bien Spike, no me eh ido aun, tampoco será la ultima ves que hablaremos y recuerda que eres mi asistente numero uno**- viendo ahí la escena de como Spike hablaba con el espíritu de Twiligth, la joven Trixie sintió algo nuevo en su ser que la hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Dos días después:

En Pony Ville la familia de Dark estaba en lo que es la casa de Derpy con ella sirviéndole un poco de te a su padre pero lamentablemente se le paso la mano y se desbordo la taza quemando un poco al padre mientras la madre estaba jugando con Dinky un caso de abuela y nieta, cuando llamaron a la puerta Dinky emocionada se ofreció a ir a ver de quien se trataba y cuando abrió fue recibida por un abrazo que la tomo pues se trataba de Dark quien le sacudía la cabeza jugando con ella, al verlo los otros pegasos fueron a recibirlo con alegría.

**-Dark hijo ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto su padre abrazando al muchacho.

-**yo debería preguntar lo mismo no pensé que ustedes estuviesen aquí, venia a ver a Derpy**- dijo poniendo a su sobrina unicornios en brazos de su madre pegaso.

**-bueno, ciudad Nimbo quedo muy desolada con esto del reclutamiento, tu padre no se sintió en forma como para entrar al ejercito y por no sentirnos solos decidimos pasar los días antes de la famosa guerra aquí con tu hermana**- Dark les sonreía pero encima de eso su mirada ocultaba algo.

**-mama, papa, Derpy…quiero presentarles a alguien**- se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la princesa Celestia que en cuanto la vieron los otros se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

**-oh no señores por favor…alcen la mirada**- los ponis se levantaron a ver a Celestia **-¿así que ustedes son los padres de Dark? Un placer conocerlos y déjenme decirles que ustedes han educado a un gran y excelente poni como Dark-** les dijo sonriendo ampliamente a los pegasos.

**-AY…¿y mis modales? ¿majestad le gustaría un poco de te? O…ammm…YA, unos de mis muffins seguro le encantaran, ven hija ayúdame en la cocina**- le dijo Derpy a su pequeña hija mientras iban a la cocina por algo para comer.

**-¿en que podemos ayudarle majestad?-** pregunto el padre de una manera humilde ante la realeza de Equestria.

**-por favor tomen asiento señores…es necesarios hablar quiero contarles algo pero primero quiero oír de boca de ustedes la historia de Dark-**

Durante un buen rato los pegasos hablaron con la princesa sobre como Dark fue un buen hijo, las veces que como todo niño tuvo sus problemas, berrinches pero también como creció y fue alguien exitoso en la escuela de vuelo, su graduación con honores, su sueño de viajar pero por encima le contaron que lo encontraron, Celestia mas que nada se regocijaba y le daba alegría escuchar eso por que así en cierta forma podía vivir la vida de su hijo en los años que no estuvo ahí, pero la alegría de los pegasos se en cierta forma "presumir" los logros de su hijo se volvió una de tristeza cuando comenzó los incidentes con Dark y su transformación por que ellos mismos por boca de él sabían que no era un poni normal pero luego llego el asunto verdadero.

**-señores…escuchen, hace mucho pero mucho tiempo…yo tuve un hijo con un gran poni rey de Equestria, por un acontecimiento terrible…mi hijo fue separado de mi, yo incluso me hice a la idea de que murió pero hasta hace poco de una manera que nunca imagine…lo encontré**- Dark agachaba la mirada sin decir nada, los padres estaban pasmados junto con Derpy quien ya sollozaba por que en su interior todos ya sabían lo que iba a decir –**si…es Dark, él es mi hijo-**

**-no es cierto, usted no es nadie para venir a decirme que MI hijo es su…-** la pegaso quiso protestas pero el padre la detuvo en seco.

**-amor…sabemos que no es nuestro hijo, si lo que dice es cierto…que yo creo, no somos nadie…NADIE, para negarle a una madre a su hijo, si en verdad quieres a Dark como hijo debes aceptar esta realidad**- la pegaso oculto la mirada en su esposo sollozando, Derpy entonces se acercó a Dark.

**-¿es verdad?-** cuando la miro los ojos amarillos de su hermana tenían una profunda tristeza que se podía ver rasgaba su corazón.

**-si…lo es, yo…yo tampoco lo quise creer, aun no lo creo del todo pero…es cierto, Celestia es mi verdadera madre**- Derpy llorando abrazo a su hermano quien también le regreso el gesto de cariño ahí su hermana lloro con fuerza –**ya, tranquila todo esta bien-**

**-¿ya no serás mas mi tío Dark?-** Dinky también tenia la mirada triste y decaída (tipo la de Apple Bloom cuando Twiligth le dijo que no se quedaría a comer)

**-no no pequeña**- la abrazo sonriéndole mientras ella también lo abrazaba, su padres también se acercaron ahí **–ya se los dije…no importa lo que pase o lo que haya pasado…ustedes siempre serán mis padres, mi familia-** no se resistió mas y ahí todos ellos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Celestia viendo eso tampoco resistió las ganas de llorar en silencio, a los pocos minutos los ponis se estaban despidiendo afuera donde estaba un carruaje esperando por Dark y Celestia pero ahí esperando estaba Rainbow quien al ver salir a la familia despidiéndose afectuosamente sonrió pues parecio que las cosas habían salido bien.

**-señores, a ustedes les debo algo que quizás nunca pueda pagarles ni en toda mi larga existencia, cuidaron a Dark y lo criaron de una manera que quizás yo no hubiese podido, lo han hecho un gran corcel del que muchos estamos muy orgullosos y ustedes deben estarlo…si algún día necesitan ayuda o un favor sobre cualquier cosa, lo que sea los ayudare se los prometo no lo duden ni por un segundo**- les dijo a la familia pegaso quienes se secaban las pocas lagrimas que les quedaban.

**-amm…yo tengo uno**- avanzo Derpy –**majestad vera…mi hija tiene un buen don mágico, a estudiado bastante pero hace unos meses no la aceptaron en la escuela de magia de Canterlot, sé que tienen sus políticas y leyes pero significaría mucho para ella que la dejara entrar**- Dinky sonrió tanto como su pequeño rostro pudo mientras Derpy lo decía de la manera mas humilde posible.

**-considéralo echo, te enviare una carta con los datos de tu hija para que comience a estudiar en cuanto comience el nuevo curso**- Dinky abrazo la pierna de Celestia lo primero que tenia al alcance dando gracias repetidas veces, el gesto no le molesto a la princesa si no que se le hizo cómico y tierno.

En el carruaje que era uno mas amplio, Dark junto con su amada poni de arcoíris iban juntos uno del otro alejándose de la villa, la princesa noto lo cercas que estaban pero aun así juntos pese a la diferencia de la mortalidad e inmortalidad seguían amándose como si fuese su ultimo día ahí un pensamiento surgió de la princesa.

**-*quizás…haya una posibilidad*-**

"_Dos corazones se preparan a afrontar la adversidad de la inmortalidad, una madre y su hijo se han reunido el legado del rey legendario ha vuelto pero en los confines de las estrellas el enemigo se reagrupa, el poder de Infernus aumenta y amengua el gran dragón a posado sus ojos en Equestria a borrar los ideales de amor, paz y justicia, el tablero esta casi listo, las piezas se mueven, en poco tiempo caerán los martillos de la guerra, ahora ya esta cercas la gran batalla de esta era y el resultado del vencedor incluso a los mas grandes eruditos les es borroso, la nueva portadora de la magia siente un sentimiento alegre al estar en el grupo de las demás lo que le lleva a preguntarse si en verdad encajar ahí mientras que en la mente de la princesa fuera del gusto de tener a su retoño ahí a su lado en estos últimos acontecimientos a sentido que no puede hacer ya mucho, cree el no tener mas la fuerza para poder proteger Equestria, sabe que quizás su momento a llegado"._

CONTINUARA…¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!


	25. Cap 24: Orgullo de padre

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: este capitulo es "rellenito" por es para introducir a otro personaje de la historia, el segundo comandante de Equestria, y aquí entre nos quizás solo 5 o 7 capítulos para que se acabe esto, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERME APOLLADO, VENGA QUE CASI ACABAMOS

"_mi nombre es Dark Ligthing, hasta hace poco creí ser un poni normal del tipo pegaso, pero tras el ataque de un dragón que vino a darnos un ultimátum descubrí que por mis venas corría la sangre de las pesadillas los posiblemente mas poderoso corceles de este mundo y el otro, hice cosas horribles cuando mi poder se salió de control pero con la amenaza de los dragones y su señor Infernus amenazando me dieron una oportunidad de redimirme pues ahora debía aprender a controlar mi poder con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía donde entre ellos esta mi amada Rainbow Dash, pasamos por situaciones terribles durante estos días de entrenamiento hasta hace poco Twiligth nuestra amiga unicornio murió de manera terrible pero ahora su elemento a escogido a otra unicornio con grandes dotes mágicos llamada Trixie, cuando todo iba a rumbo de volver a la normalidad si se puede llamara "normal" me entere de dos grandes verdades que aun me desgarran el alma, el poder de la pesadilla me hace inmortal mas aun creceré de tamaño tanto o mas que la princesa Celestia quien descubrí que es mi verdadera madre…mas bien ella descubrió que yo soy su hijo quien ella pensaba que murió hace 3000 años junto con quien es mi verdadero padre el Estallido Negro, de ahí se diría mi poder de pesadilla ya que él era hijo de una pesadilla y un pegaso, pero cuando me entere el odio y el resentimiento se apoderaron de mi haciéndome decir las cosas mas horribles que haya dicho en mi vida poniendo delicada la salud de la princesa, no importa por que hace tiempo con ayuda de Rainbow pude hacerme a la idea de aceptar el destino de que no estará ella ahí conmigo siempre y el echo de que Celestia es mi madre"_

En su habitación Dark se estaba despertando poco a poco al escuchar el sonido de las trompetas del cuartel para iniciar los entrenamientos, en la cama de a lado estaba Zoka roncando con una burbuja de moco y en la otra cama junto a la de él estaba Blue Blood con una mascarilla de aguacate.

"_han pasado ya 10 meses desde que la verdad salió a la luz, si me preguntan aun no le digo "mama" a la princesa quizás por que no estoy acostumbrado o quizás aun me falte aceptarla un poco no se, ella no me dice "hijo" me sigue llamando Dark aunque la sonrisa que me da a cada mañana es la de una verdadera madre, aunque se acerca ya el tiempo de la guerra todo a estado muy tranquilo no e tenido problemas con mi transformación ni a habido mas ataques…todo estaría bien de no ser por una cosa…"_

Cuando se fija hubo un flasheo que entro por la ventana y al fijarse estaba la famosa "Photo Finish" con sus cámaras tomándole fotos a Dark y por si fuese poco al lado de su cama una pila con revistas de chismes con una en portada de el cuando estaba entrenando que decía "Dark Ligthing, príncipe perdido o fraude", "el nuevo soltero codiciado", "¿Qué honda con ese cuerno?" y como esa había varias.

"_la princesa acepto que no me llamaran príncipe ni nada por el estilo…pero "alguien" abrió la boca…lo peor de todo se quien fue"_

Se asomo por la ventana y vio a Pinkie hablando con otros ponis ahí cercas muy entusiasmada.

**-entonces finalmente la acepto como mama y lo llore BUAAA pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad pero eso quiere decir que eso lo hace el príncipe legitimo de Equestria…oh, hola Dark buenos diaaaaas**- saludo la poni rosada _"ahora ya saben a quien me refiero"_

En unos momentos los dos príncipes en compañía de Zoka se preparaban a salir para irse a sus entrenamientos.

**-Dark espera…olvidaste esto**- Blue con su magia le paso unos lentes oscuros a Dark.

**-oh cierto gracias…bien prepárense…abriendo en 3…2…1- **cuando abrieron la puerta comenzaron a llover luces de las cámaras, ponis con sus micrófonos y grabadoras preguntando cosas a lo loco.

**-príncipe Dark Ligthing algunas palabras que nos pueda decir sobre usted**- pero comenzó a seguir caminando entre todos pero luego se fueron con Blue –**alteza, ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre Dark? ¿Su primo? ¿Conocido? ¿Dónde estuvo o que?-**

**-digamos que si mi primo pero…ammm digamos que estuvo "estudiando" en otro reino ahora si nos disculpan debemos salir a practicar que la guerra ya esta asomándose**- pero los mugrosos paparazis no dejaban paso estaban ahí jode y jode cada mañana.

-**voy a matar a Pinkie por esto…-** dijo Dark abriéndose paso entre todos ahí.

**-así empecé yo, cálmate es temporal solo necesitan que haya algo nuevo para sacarle chisme y te dejaran tranquilo créeme además a la señorita Pinkie no le dijimos que debía guardar el secreto-** contesto Blue caminando detrás de Dark ya casi llegando a la salida.

-**amigo pero eso se saca por lógica matemática-** cuando llegaron a la salida –**AL FIN AIRE-** no se espero y mejor salio volando, detrás de el Blue y los reporteros aunque había pegasos no hicieron por seguirlos.

-**oigan una manita…-** Zoka se había quedado aplastado por los paparazis, en otro lado junto a la tienda de los servicios médicos estaban las demás ponis ayudando a Trixie a acomodar las medicinas y demás utensilios a la ves de ayudar a algún que otro enfermo pues ahí llegaron un par de ponis cargando a un tercero que llevaba el rostro verde.

**-¿y a el que le paso?**- pregunto Trixie al verlo como con nauseas.

**-había algo en su desayuno porque de repente le dio nauseas y sensación de vomito**- dijo uno de ellos mientras Trixie lo observaba, entonces fue a sacar una jeringa.

**-con esto estará mejor en unos minutos**- pero a los ojos del poni Trixie tenia mirada diabólica y la jeringa era enorme pero el otro quiso salir corriendo cagando leches –**oye no seas cobarde, esto no dolerá-**

**-amm Trixie…tienes que ser mas gentil**- interrumpió Fluttershy y fue a ver al poni con una sonrisa tierna –**oye tranquilo, esto no dolerá te lo prometo, si quieres sostendré tu pata para que tomes valor**- el poni resignado cerro lo ojos fuertemente.

**-listo…ya-** abrió los ojos como si nada y Trixie tenia ya la jeringa vacía.

**-oh…CIELOS GRACIAS**- le dijo a Fluttershy y a Trixie abrazándolas a ambas con fuerza –**HEY…ya no estoy verde-**

-**te dije que esto te ayudaría…ahora vuelvan a sus practicas**- le dijo Trixie sonriéndole al poni que se fue con sus amigos inmediatamente –**oye eres muy buena con esto de ayudar a los demás-**

**-es algo de practica, atiendo animales heridos muy seguidos solo necesitan un toque gentil- **las dos se miraron para reírse un poco entre ambas.

**-buenos días señoritas**- cuando Rainbow escucho la vos de Dark se asomo para verlo entrar por la cortina de la tienda entonces lo fue a recibir con un fuerte abrazo que él también se lo dio –**y buenos días a ti también preciosa-**

**-lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo te fue con los paparazis en la mañana?-** le pregunto aun abrazándolo, entonces Blue habrio un momento la cortina y llovieron otra ves los flash.

**-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?-** le dijo Blue cerrando la cortina otra ves, entonces metieron por debajo una revista que ya tenia en portada a Dark y Rainbow de como estaban abrazados "**¿quien es ella?" **decía la portada de la revista y en furia Dark mando un rayo de su cuerno a quemar la revista.

**-jejejejeje eso si es gracioso…¿Por qué no esta aquí Rarity? Nos ayudaría a acomodar este lugar-** dijo Apple Jack subiendo en un estante una caja con medicamentos.

**-ey enserio ¿Dónde esta ella?-** pregunto Dark al comprobar que no estaba ahí.

**-últimamente yo la e visto muy cercas del comandante Phobos…no se creo incluso que se ven muy bien**- dijo Trixie anotando cosas en su tabla de registro, cuando entrando de tropezón de una manera graciosa entro Spike a la tienda.

**-¿y todos esos reporteros, camarógrafos y demás?-** pregunto el pequeño Dragon sacudiéndose el polvo de sus escamas.

**-te conviene no enterarte ¿Qué pasa Spike?-** pregunto Rainbow.

**-Dark la princesa quiere verte no me dijo para que y quiere que los demás vengan también- **cuando Spike abrió la carpa le llovieron los flash otra ves y la cerro tallándose los ojos –**AHHHH MIS OJOS**- comenzó a correr en círculos.

**-oigan, salgamos por atrás**- cuando Apple Jack abrió atrás también llovieron luces –**estamos rodeados**- Spike seguía corriendo en círculos.

**-esperen tengo una idea**- Trixie saco su elemento de la magia, se concentro y todos ahí desaparecieron por el hechizo de tele transportación apareciendo por donde estaba la princesa, ahí aun Spike seguía corriendo en círculos **–tada…gracias por viajar en tele transportes Trixie recoja su equipaje al bajar, gracias-** dijo haciendo alarde de su magia, Apple Jack tomo Spike para que dejara de correr y cuando el abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya podía ver y solo dejo salir una risa de vergüenza.

**-chicos que bueno que vienen-** les dijo Celestia sonriéndoles gentilmente **-¿Dónde esta Rarity y Pinkie?-**

**-Pinkie es la gota que derramo el vaso es la responsable de que ni siquiera pueda ir al baño tranquilo y Rarity…-** oyeron unas risas que iban por fuera y al fijarse por la ventana iban efectivamente Rarity con Phobos riendo juntos –**ahí están**- Spike decayó la mirada viendo esa escena con Rarity posiblemente ahora este junto a Phobos.

**-Spike…tranquilo, después de todo eres un dragón y ella una poni…-** Spike mejor salio caminando de brazos caídos –**pobre Spike me imagino lo que debe estar pasando**- agrego Rainbow.

-bueno…Blue, Luna quería que la ayudases con algo esta en Canterlot, toma carruaje y vuelve mañana u hoy si acaban temprano- despidiéndose amablemente como todo caballero de la alta sociedad el alicornio se retiro –y Dark…tengo una sorpresa para ti- mostro algo que estaba cubierto por una manta, cuando lo destaparon habia una brillante armadura para poni de acero plateado en acabado de espejo, un casco de batalla con una pequeña corona dorada adherida a el y en la parte que cubria lo que seria la marca de Dark esta misma estaba impresa en pintura metaliza negra.

-wow…navidad te llego antes este año- dijo Apple Jack deslumbrada por la brillante armadura.

-y eso que es verano- dijo Pinkie con sus comentarios de siempre.

-amm…esta fue una idea de tu padre, quería que cuando crecieras darte una armadura como la suya…asi que la mande a hacer igual a como recordé su armadura, tomala imagina que asi estará…siempre contigo- Dark miro en el reflejo de la armadura pero solo era su reflejo oscuro de siempre.

-es perfecta…gracias- le sonrio a la princesa mirando la armadura.

-¿Qué esperas? Pruébatela- le dijo Rainbow rompiéndolo de su trance, entonces ambos príncipes comenzaron a ponerse las armaduras empezando con las protecciones de las patas hasta terminar con ponerse finalmente el casco.

-jaja, valla es muy ligera y me queda como traje a la medida- a Dark le encantaría mirarse en el espejo pero sabia que era inútil pues solo veria su reflejo oscuro.

-me gusta como te ves con esa armadura, te ves…rudo- le dijo Rainbow a Dark de una manera coquetona.

**-jaja, es verdad te ves muy bien de echo si legamos a hace una nueva gala esta armadura te serviría de traje, cambiando de tema Dark tu y las demás vallan al cuartel de nubes que esta encima de nuestra posición a entrenar con los pegasos, el comandante Stormer los espera allá así no tendrán problemas con ellos**- señalo una ventana donde estaban otra ves los paparazis tomando fotos sin flash pero tomando nota, se dieron cuenta de que los veían y con una sonrisa payasa se fueron.

**-ddii…¿dijo el comandante Stormer?-** pregunto Rainbow como impresionada y asustada incluso el mismo Dark se quedo estático –a**ntes de que pregunten…es que…verán…el es…mi-**

**-es el padre de Rainbow**- Dark soltó la sopa y los demás miraron a la pobre pegaso incluida la princesa.

**-dulzura no sabíamos que tu padre era un militar y menos un comandante ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-** pregunto Apple Jack pero noto que Rainbow estaba cabeza baja y con mirada melancólica.

**-no hay una buena relación entre Rainbow y su padre…el no le prestaba mucha atención y era estricto y fue peor cuando su madre falleció eso fue antes de conocerla en ciudad Nimbo…aun éramos pequeños-** Rainbow estaba muda ante la situación y con ganas de querer llorar.

**-nunca fue un buen padre…y lo peor es que…verán yo…yo no me fui a Pony Ville por que si…yo escape-** todos gritaron un "¿QUE?" –**yo soñaba con ser una Wonder Bolt y el me decía que era una simple fantasia, que abriera los ojos asi que me escape…queriendo perseguir mi sueño pero solo termine trabajando en el clima ahí en Pony Ville…seguramente esta furioso por que no le escrito ni avisado en todo este tiempo…pero pensándolo bien la a de venir valiendo todo este tiempo por que tampoco la hizo por buscarme ni nada**- su tono cambio a uno muy molesto era obvio que no le causaba gracia escuchar de su padre.

**-preciosa, se que no le tienes mucho afecto pero tarde o temprano deberas enfrentarlo cara a cara…además quien sabe ya son casi 4 años desde eso quizás cambio…como me dijiste cuando lo de la princesa, lo aremos juntos**- le dijo Dark sonriéndole tratando de animarla.

**-es que no quiero verlo…yo si no lo puedo ver a el como padre, nunca ni cuando era una potranca me abrazo ni siquiera un gesto de cariño…nada, y cuando murió mi madre los únicos a quienes tenia eran tu y Guilda**- dijo ahora sollozando pero en sus ojos si había furia.

**-linda, si no quieres ir te entendemos nadie quiere enfrentar a un padre de ese tipo…nosotros iremos y volveremos pronto**- le dijo Apple Jack mientras los demás ya hiban saliendo, el ultimo fue Dark que ya no supo que decirle, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro, afuera estaba el globo que una ves fue de Twiligth que iban a usar para subir haya arriba.

**-esperen…siempre si voy-** dijo Rainbow saliendo aunque su vos no se veía muy convencida.

**-estaré ahí contigo, tranquila**- ahí afuera ya estaban incluso la misma Pinkie quien iba como era su costumbre dando pequeño saltos de puntitas para subirse al globo, aunque Dark la veía con cara de querer hacerla un cupcake (:lol:)

**-entonces…¿hoy a las 9:00?-** le decía Phobos a Rarity con un tono de vos un poco picaron.

-**estaré lista…bien todos ya podemos irnos**- dijo subiendo al globo, tras eso Spike avivo la llama para que este se elevara mientras Dark, Fluttershy y Rainbow quienes podían volar los seguían mientras en el piso Celestia se despedía.

Fueron subiendo despacio dejando el piso y los ponis normales junto a los unicornios entrando debajo, poco a poco vieron arriba una gran masa de nubes pero estaba muy arriba lo que les daba la impresión de que estaba muy lejos pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban tan alto que el aire era muy frio, de echo demasiado frio al llegar Rarity conocía el hechizo que una ves hizo Twiligth para que pudiesen pisar en las nubes como pegaso, ya ahí Pinkie bajo.

**-Trixie ya llegamos…¿Trixie?-** la vieron que tenia la cabeza fuera de la canasta del globo **–¿estas bien?- **cuando volteo a ver a Pinkie estaba completamente verde de la cara.

**-¿tengo que contestar?-** se le inflaron los cachetes y una mirada enfermiza para luego vomitar fuera del canasto pero también en el borde de la nube –**eso matara a alguien cuando llegue a tierra….BLEEE-** volvió a vomitar pero ahí su silencio se rompió al escuchar los gritos de alguien pero no grito de miedo si no de enojo, cuando vieron ahí cercas había un pegaso de color azulado como Rainbow pero su melena blanca como nieve el cual llevaba una armadura como Phobos.

**-VUELEN MAS RAPIDO, SI NO CUANDO LOS DRAGONES VENGAN LOS ALCANZARAN Y SERAN DE SU DIGESTION Y ANTES DE QUE SE DEN CUENTA SERAN MIERDA DE LAGARTIJA ESCUPE FUEGO…VAMOS MI ABUELA LO ARIA MEJOR-** los ponis miraron a aquel pegaso gruñón que presionaba a los demás en unos obstáculos a que volaran mas rápido, se podía ver que todos habían tenido en el tiempo de entrenamiento un buen desarrollo pero aquel poni les exigía mas.

**-si…es el**- dijo Rainbow antes de que Apple Jack pudiese decir algo, el comandante aviso la llegada de los demás.

**-ATENCION, ALTO YA- **se detuvieron todos al instante –descanso 5 MINUTOS- y fue en camino con los ponis –**valla valla valla miren quien esta aquí, el perro vuelve con su amo después de casi 4 años-**

**-hola…papá**- dijo frunciendo el seño la pegaso.

**-dime ¿cumpliste tu sueño de ser una Wonder perdedora? ¿o trabajas de inútil en el clima o en el correo?**- contesto en tono sarcástico y burlesco –**tu mirada me lo dice todo pero claro uno nunca escucha a su padre, no, la niñita rebelde se va sin decir adiós y ahora aquí esta-**

-**no le permito que…-**

**-CIERRA LA BOCA MOCOSO NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO**- cuando Dark quiso interrumpir el grito de Stormer lo hizo callar.

**-pese a todo lo que digas, pese a que nunca me apoyaste en NADA yo salí adelante por mis méritos, no…no soy una Wonder Bolt pero soy mejor que eso tengo buenas amigas que están ahí cuando las necesito**- le contesto molesta la pequeña.

**-¿Qué no te apoye?...PAGUE TU EDUCACION EN LA ESCUELA DE VUELO ESTUPIDA MAL AGRADECIDA- **las ponis abrieron la boca hasta el suelo incrédulas de lo que veían por que nunca esperaron que tan mala fuese la relación entre Rainbow y su padre.

**-te odio…TE ODIO, ojala mi madre siguiese viva y NO TU**- llorando la poni salió corriendo con Fluttershy detrás de ella.

**-eso es…VETE LLORANDO COMO SIEMPRE- **grito el poni para volver a la vista con los demás **-¿ustedes que están viendo?-**

**-¿no lo a entendido verdad?-** le dijo Dark al comandante que lo miro fijamente –**sé que a usted también le dolió el fallecimiento de la madre de Rainbow pero ella también se resintió de eso y usted nunca le puso un poco de atención, todo el desprecio que siente Rainbow hacia usted es por que usted nunca le mostro un poco de cariño de padre- **

**-escucha Dark no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, yo decido como educar a mis hijos y por si preguntas te recuerdo muy bien…ahora eres el principito hijito de la princesa Celestia pero eso no cambia el echo, ante mi eres el mismo mocoso vago de ciudad Nimbo…asi que mas te vale tener cerrada la boca o te arrancare la lengua ¿entendido?, además la princesa quería un lugar para ponerte a entrenar ASLO LEJOS DE MI VISTA y déjame a mi entrenar a mis soldados FIN DE LA CHARLA-** el poni se fue caminando como si nada para poner a entrenar a los demás pegasos.

**-por amor al cielo…ese si que es un verdadero monstruo…pobre Rainbow no me imagino haber vivió con esto los primeros años de su vida**- dijo Apple Jack aun como temblando de ver como era el comandante, notaron que Dark se quedo tranquilo por un momento pero dándole la espalda a sus amigas ellas vieron como su crin se movia no solo por el viento del lugar donde estaban.

**-AGUARDE…-** Stormer volteo la mirada para ver a Dark quien lo veía con ojos desafiantes –**me llama vago, no me importa si usted me odia pero lo que si no puedo tolerar es ver como un padre es un completo hijo de %$#, no se si usted paso por lo mismo pero no es razón para que haya atormentado a su hija de ese modo incluso tras la muerte de su madre usted nunca estuvo con ella para tratar de sobre llevar esa angustia, ya la perdió desde hace mucho y hoy que tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar su admiración, respeto pero sobre todo…amor, lo a echado a perder y a echo mas daño que nunca…y no voy a dejárselo pasar así que lo desafío a una pelea..."suegro"-** esa ultima palabra pareció tener su efecto pues Stormer miro con furia serena al joven, los otros pegasos que vieron eso se pusieron alrededor para ver el desafío.

**-muy bien mocoso…desde que eras chico quise darte una lección por llenar la mente de mi hija con ideas de "vivir tu sueño" pues ahora esta es la realidad**- dijo mirándolo fijamente cuando delante de los ojos de Dark el comandante pegaso desapareció y cuando se dio cuenta estaba a un lado de él.

**-*maldición es rápido*-** Dark fue envestido con fuerza y arrojado contra el suelo de nube pero se puso se pie inmediatamente pero Stormer ahora estaba encima de el dispuesto a caerle encima con todo el peso, Dark se hizo a un lado para esquivar pero el comandante atravesó la nube y justo antes de que Dark hiciese algo Stormer apareció por debajo del suelo de nube dándole un terrible golpe en el estomago que le dejo los ojos en blanco a Dark para luego sujetarse del estomago del fuerte dolor por aquel tremendo golpe.

-**cielos…nunca me imagine que el comandante de los pegasos fuese alguien tan fuerte y rápido-** dijo Apple Jack para mirarse entre sus amigas y todas a la ves decir _"de tal palo, tal astilla"._

**-¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que esto seria una pelea mocoso ¿Qué a estado enseñándote el idiota de Phobos? ¿a embriagarte con las cervezas de Matt en el "Toro Rojo"?-** pero escucho que Dark se estaba riendo -**¿Qué es lo gracioso?-**

**-es que sin duda Rainbow es su hija, tiene casi su mismo carácter y ya vi de quien saco esa velocidad y fuerza...usted debería sentirse orgulloso de ella, pero ya es mi turno**- Stormer se quedo confundido de lo que decía el chico, por que sin dudas él lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

**-ay no…ahí va-** dijo Trixie lo cual cuando Stormer lo escucho supo que no era nada bueno, y delante de el las llamas comenzaron a salir de las patas de Dark por encima de su armadura, su crin comenzó a moverse y sus ojos rojos brillaron pero además de eso el símbolo de su Doom Mark que estaba impresa en su armadura también comenzó a brillar.

**-asi que no son rumores, tienes un as bajo la manga**- dijo Stormer viendo al chico levantarse y mirarlo con esos ojos brillantes.

Ahora fue el turno de Dark quien tacleo con la armadura del dorso de su ala justo en el cuello de Stormer haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre, cuando se levanto inmediatamente sin mirar echo un salto veloz hacia atrás pues en ese momento Dark hiba a devolverle la tacleada que le había echo en un costado, ahí se vio la experiencia de Stormer de no mirar y esperar el ataque si no que reacciono para esquivar algún posible próximo ataque, pero entonces fue envestido por el otro lado en un giro rápido de Dark.

En otra nube ahí estaba Rainbow tirada llorando intensamente con Fluttershy a un lado, la poni ahora si sentía tristeza y odio, aunque ayudo a Dark a arreglar su problema con Celestia este caso era distinto por que ella no sentía el mas mínimo sentimiento de cariño por su padre y el menos por ella pues en si lo único bueno de su infancia fue Dark pero el se fue un año antes de que ella se graduara dejándola completamente sola con su padre, en la acolchonada y fría nube Rainbow ocultaba su cara llorando y llorando sin señal aluna de querer parar.

-**ya ya Rainbow…al menos estamos nosotras, tus amigas, también esta Dark vamos no quiero verte así**- le dijo poniéndole una pata en su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

**-el no es un poni…ES UN MALDITO OGRO…un verdadero monstruo**- su llanto se vio interrumpido cuando algo paso por ahí cercas pero muy rápido atravesando las nubes **-¿Qué fue eso?-** cuando entonces vio algo mas seguir a lo que fuese aquella otra cosa pero lo distinguió se trataba de Dark **–un momento…ay no DARK ESPERA-** las dos pegasos salieron volando tan rápido como pudieron.

El comandante se paro en una nube ya algo lastimado y cansado, delante de él se paro Dark fresco como lechuga y aunque el comandante estaba siendo apaleado no daba signos de querer rendirse quizás por su orgullo militar al principio como Phobos o por algo mas hasta que entonces Dark formo su espada mágica y se lanzo al ataque fugaz contra Stormer le dio un tajazo que el pegaso logro esquivar pero por poco pues había alcanzado la armadura de su cuello y la hizo trizas, ahí entre esos pedazos algo cayo pero no se detuvieron a fijarse pero cuando Dark quería darle un ataque definitivo a su oponente valla sorpresa fue que Rainbow se interpuso.

**-espera…Dark espera detén esto**- le dijo poniéndose entre Dark y su padre ahí el poni miro el estado del comandante, quería darle una lección pero parece que sus ganas le fueron mas haya por que vio las terribles heridas que le causo ahí sus flamas en las patas desaparecieron al igual que el brillo de sus ojos regresando a la normalidad.

**-oh…¿Qué hice?...señor ¿esta bien?-** pregunto Dark acercándose al comandante.

**-ALEJATE DE MI…no quiero tu compasión**- lo aparto a un lado bastante molesto pero entonces Rainbow vio el brillo de lo que había caído de la armadura destrozada.

**-¿Qué es eso?...¿un collar?-** lo tomo para verlo, normalmente solo los pegasos pueden pisar las nubes pero las piezas que fabrican como muebles y demás tiene una especie de magia para que no caigan por ella, este era el caso del collar y cuando Stormer se dio cuenta de lo que le hacia falta se atemorizo.

**-ESPERA NO LO HABRAS**- muy tarde cuando Rainbow lo abrió, se mordió un labio con unas lagrimas calendo de sus ojos, pues había una pequeña foto de cuando ella era recién nacida que estaba siendo abrazada por su padre el cual la miraba con unos ojos que ella creía imposibles por parte de él y una sonrisa de amor con aquella potrilla entre sus patas –**EH DICHO QUE NO**- se lo arrebato de golpe.

**-espera…¿Por qué?- **pregunto la poni a su padre quien se volvia a poner el collar **-¿Por qué tienes eso? ¿y por qué nunca me lo mostraste?-**

**-no es de tu incumbencia**- le dijo en modo molesto.

**-CLARO QUE ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA…TIENES UNA FOTO DE MI, SE SUPONIA QUE NO ME TENIAS NUNGUN APRECIO O ESO CREIA ASI QUE DIME…¿Por qué?-** el comandante se sorprendió del grito de su hija ahí mismo mirándolo de manera desafiante pero en sus ojos rojizos que lo veían fijamente aprecio la decisión de su hija por querer saber el motivo de ese collar.

-**tienes los mismo hermosos ojos de tu madre…-** el comandante comenzó a sollozar **-¿recuerdas lo que solía hacer en invierno? Su tarta de frutas puestas como arcoíris y su delicioso chocolate caliente echo con chocolate blanco-**

**-si…la gente de ciudad Nimbo le pedía que hiciera muchas, vendía por montones ¿pero eso a que viene al tema?-**

**-cuando murió en aquel accidente en la fabrica de lluvia, cuando la maquina de relámpagos se salió de control, me sentí destrozado…me sentí débil pero no quería que tu y los demás me viesen, así que reprimí mis emociones y como vi lo mucho que te dolía trate de hacerte alguien dura para que te enfrentaras a los golpes de la vida pese a haber sufrido uno tan terrible como ese a corta edad…no sabia como hacer eso así que hice lo mismo que hizo mi padre, se apartó de mi sin darme su atención y eso me hizo duro…quería que fueses igual pero la verdad…yo nunca deje de quererte- **ahí sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el suelo esponjado de las **nubes –el día que te ibas a graduar hice el mayor esfuerzo que pude para tratar de llegar a tiempo pero tu ya no estabas, y cuando llegue a casa habías tomado tus cosas y te habías ido…me maldije por mucho tiempo por no haberte perseguido aquella ves pero a la ves me di cuenta de que fue mi culpa por que representabas el ultimo legado que tu madre dejo y te había perdido…hasta hace un tiempo en ciudad Nimbo te vi logar hacer eso que llamaste "Sonic Rainboom" y nunca me sentí mas orgulloso pero otra ves me gano la debilidad no tuve la fuerza para salir y decirte lo orgulloso que me sentía de ti en ese momento, y hace un momento no quería que me vieses caer victima de los sentimiento de mi corazón, quería que aun tuvieses la idea del duro ser que fui contigo…y lo que si no niego es que no te apoye con tu sueño algo que hubiese echo tu madre…quizás fue por que mi padre tampoco me apoyo-**

Rainbow en su vida jamás se habría imaginado escuchar estas palabras directo de la boca de su padre por que siempre lo tuvo como un ogro, alguien alejado y como que aun le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando pero la mirada de su padre una que nunca había visto ni cuando murió su madre le decía que no mentía, volteo a ver a Fluttershy y a Dark quienes le sonrieron a la ves que le hicieron una seña que se podía interpretar como "adelante, ve" y entonces se lanzo al poni.

**-PAPA-** le dio un fuerte abrazo que dejo impresionado al poni y después él le devolvió el abrazo.

**-mi pequeña niña…¿podrás perdonarme lo malo que fui?-**

**-ya lo hice, tu perdóname por haberme ido de casa sin avisar-** delante de los ojos de Dark la escena le resultaba muy familiar pues si bien no era igual era muy parecida a la ves que acepto a la princesa como madre, Dark no evito sonreír y Fluttershy se le salió una lagrima, ahí mismo llegaron los demás pegasos del cuartel de las nubes también las demás ponis que vieron como Rainbow estaba abrazada por su padre.

**-por mis corrales ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-** pregunto Apple Jack incrédula de lo que veía entonces miro a Fluttershy y ambas dijeron _"de tal palo, tal astilla"_ por qué también muchas veces Rainbow reprimía sus verdaderos sentimientos o no los mostraba **–Trixie ¿estas viendo esto?...¿Trixie?- **cuando volteo la pobre poni tenia los ojos en espiral y la cara pálida –**oh oh…chicos mejor vámonos Trixie no se ve muy bien**- Pinkie y Rarity subieron al globo inmediatamente y volando detrás de ellos se fue Fluttershy.

**-papá debo irme...amm yo-**

**-tranquila ya habrá tiempo de hablar ve…oh espera…este collar iba a dártelo el día de tu graduación y lo e conservado desde entonces…ahora debe estar con quien debe**- le puso el collar a Rainbow quien en alegría le dio un ultimo abrazo y se fue inmediatamente detrás de ellos y cuando Dark iba a volar Stormer lo detuvo –**chico…cuídala mucho por favor-**

**-tranquilo que eso mismo hago…y amm perdone por la…ejem "lección"-** le saco una risa al pegaso.

**-no te preocupes e tenido peores y tu perdona lo que dije, no eres un vago…eres el príncipe de Equestria, actúa como tal**- Dark asintió con la cabeza para irse volando detrás de sus amigos **–MUY BIEN SEÑORITAS ¿QUE ESTAN VIENDO?...PONGANSE A ENTRENAR O LOS PONDRE A VOLAR EN LA NOCHE CON EL AIRE GELIDO CARGANDO PESAS HASTA QUE ESTALLEN-** los ponis rompieron formación y volvieron a sus actividades, durante el vuelo de bajada Dark se puso junto a Rainbow quien no dejaba de ver la imagen del collar.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? Te veo pensativa-**

**-estoy…200% mas cool, mi papa si me quiere…SI ME QUIERE-** dijo haciendo piruetas por el aire, Dark no hizo por detenerla por que la alegría del momento lo necesitaba, mientras en el globo…

**-Trixie…enserio que tienes nauseas, seguro una inyección como la de la mañana te mejorara en un segundo**- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo pero en ese instante Trixie reacciono abriendo los ojos como platos.

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

CONTINUARA…


	26. Cap 25: La llamada

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: este capitulo la verdad para mi me fue muy difícil por el echo de que escribir 5 veces el final tratando de encontrar el mejor, incluso ahora no me sigue gustando pero es perfecto por que en el siguiente capitulo estará cargado de acción, sorpresas y demás, sin mas espero sus comentarios y que disfruten el capitulo.

ATTE: Assassins of Assassins (MexicanTops en youtube)

En un lugar lejos de Equestria un enorme ejercito de ponis estaban levantándose de su campamento muy apurados colocándose armaduras pero obviamente no eran armaduras de Equestria pues había unos que llevaban el estandarte de Trotingham y entre sus filas corriendo abriéndose paso iba el rey Theos acompañado de sus oficiales mientras el sol salía a lo lejos indicando la dirección en el horizonte.

**-*entonces…llego la hora, en los campos de Equestria, bajo su cielo y delante de los muros de Canterlot se decidirá el destino de nuestro tiempo*-** pensaba el rey mirando a sus tropas formándose decididos a viajar a una tierra lejana y desconocida.

**-LLEGO LA HORA…PONIS DE TROTINGHAM, SABEMOS A DONDE VAMOS, JURAMOS DAR LA VIDA, ES HORA DE CUMPLIRLO POR NUESTRO REY Y NUESTRA TIERRA…ADELANTE, SIN DESCANSO ASTA EQUESTRIA- **los unicornios y ponis terrestres por el suelo y los pegasos por encima un ejercito cabalgaba rumbo a ayudar a sus hermanos dejando atrás su tierra pero esperando volver sabiendo que han evitado que pueda correr peligro pero dispuestos a morir si fuese necesario.

Mientras en el edificio principal del cuartel Dark estaba teniendo problemas quitándose su armadura por que su magia en lo que se refería su dominio aun era un novicio y en ves de aflojársela la estaba apretando mas cuando entonces ahí se escucho una risa corta al girar la mirada Celesta estaba riéndose de la situación de desesperación del joven.

**-¿no es tan fácil eh?- **le dijo cuando se acercó a Dark sentándose junto a el –**déjame ayudarte**- con suma facilidad Celestia le comenzó a quitar las partes de la armadura.

**-gracias princesa…uff ya me estaba desesperando-** le dijo respirando de quitarse la armadura que le daba problemas.

**-otra ves con "princesa" creí que ya me habías aceptado como tu madre ¿Por qué no me dices "mamá"?**- le dijo no molesta ni triste de eso solo por comentario aun quitándole la armadura a su hijo perdido.

**-por la misma razón de que no me dices "hijo"…aunque sigo prefiriendo me digas Dark, me identifica mas…y creo que ya es costumbre decirte "princesa"**- Celestia dejo salir un "jaja" como en contestación a la pequeña burla del chico, con su magia Celestia puso la armadura encima del maniquí de donde Dark la había tomado en la mañana pero Dark estaba pensativo mirando la luna a través de la ventana –**quisiera me contaras mas sobre "Black Stream" mi padre…quiero saber mas de el-**

**-pues…era un poni fuerte, atractivo y tenia un UY…perdón eso no**- se puso sonrojada causándole una risa a Dark –**él fue el segundo rey de Equestria…en aquellos tiempos, el primer rey fue un alicornio quien creo los elementos de la armonía como batería a la ciudad para que esta volara pero declaro que ya había durado mucho tiempo en el trono…varios miles de años así que dijo que cuando alguien tuviese el poder de deafiarlo y derrotarlo en un duelo a muerte ese seria el nuevo rey, asi nacio esa ley…entonces Black Stream, tu padre pues siendo hijo directo de una pesadilla domino su poder y lo desafío…según contaban historias el rey no podía ni verlo…Black lo tenia a su merced y lo derroto con la "Lanza Imperial"…pero en sus primeros 100 años como gobernante tu padre…fue pues negado y despreciado por todos, pues muchos creían que seria el fin ya que no se hacían a la idea de cambiar de líder después de varios miles de años…pero él no se rindió demostró su lado fuerte y jovial a los demás para así terminar siendo querido por todos y temido por sus enemigos…yo nací 400 años después de eso, aun tenia mentalidad de una chiquilla tonta pues lo quise desafiar para ver si me convertía en reina…me derroto en un parpadeo pero…el destino nos junto como marido y mujer, al final si me volví reina…pero ningún momento fue mas feliz que cuando supe que esperaría a un hijo…y mas cuando lo vi nacer-** a Celestia se le salía una lagrimita a la ves que sonreía a Dark y este le devolvió la sonrisa luego mirando la armadura que le obsequio Celestia que supuestamente era igual a la de su padre.

**-me hubiese encantado conocerlo…-** mirando su reflejo oscuro en la lamina de la armadura.

**-estoy segura que de donde sea que el este viendo…esta orgulloso de ti…yo lo estoy**- le sonrió tiernamente con verdaderos ojos de amor de madre –**ahora ve y descansa…mañana iremos a Canterlo por que llegaran las fuerzas de Trotingham para que en solo cuestión de días…comenzara todo…y estos momentos son los mas tensos de todos-**

**-esta bien…buenas noches-** se le ocurrió darle un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches algo que cada hijo suele hacer dejándole una amplia sonrisa a Celestia a la ves que el poni se retiraba.

Cuando el poni iba saliendo caminando volteo a ver a las ramas de un árbol donde estaban unos ponis con cámaras escondidos quienes se escondieron al ver que fueron descubiertos, entre las filas del enorme campamento del cuartel había ponis que estaban escribiendo notas y cartas a sus familiares desde otros rincones de Equestria, otros quienes ya habían recibido sus armaduras y las armas que llevarían echas con joyas especiales para atravesar el duro escamado del dragón, también armas que se hicieron a base de las escamas y los colmillos del dragón gigante que Dark derroto, uno que otro poni al ver a Dark se inclinaba ante sus pasos aunque era una señal de respeto eso a Dark por algún motivo le era molesto o simplemente no le gustaba, quizás por que no estaba acostumbrado y en su mente se preguntaba ¿si quería vivir con eso del príncipe? o si ¿podría llevar una vida normal cuando esto acabase? si es que acababa "bien", llego a su habitación donde Blue ya había vuelto pero estaba bien dormido con su mascarilla de aguacate tipo Rarity y Zoka dormido con una burbuja de moco inflándose y desinflándose se su nariz incluso con la boca manchada de chocolate, antes de disponerse a dormir con mucho cuidado habrio su ventana para ver a las estrellas uno diría que con aprecio de la belleza del cielo pero su mirada era mas que nada ocultando sentimientos negativos.

**-si estas ahí…quiero contarte algo "papá"…no lo puedo negar, tengo miedo…estoy asustado por que voy a pelear una guerra contra un enemigo que incluso tu no pudiste vencer…ignoro si el resultado del entrenamiento me ha vuelto mas fuerte que tu que no lo creo…pero por favor si hay manera…ayúdame, necesito tu ayuda para poder hacer esto, no puedo hacerlo solo…por favor padre…no te conocí pero sé que estas aquí así que…no me olvides por favor**- susurro entre sollozos en el estrellado cielo de Equestria incluso hubo una estrella fugaz y ahí se bajo de su ventana para irse a su cama pero por fuera observando estaba Rainbow quien escucho todo y ahora las lagrimas querían ser de ella por que cuando el momento llegase no ayudara mucho solo podrá observar y si Dark en verdad estaba asustado mas aun si no tenia el poder suficiente podía perderlo, sin poder decir nada la pegaso se retiro a su propio lugar para dormir.

En la mañana al salir el sol comenzó a sonar las trompetas del cuartel e inmediatamente los ponis comenzaron a levantar sus cosas tratando de llevar el orden por retirarse pero también había silencio entre sus filas de soldados, caminando entre ellos ya estaba Rainbow caminando con su padre solo observando como todos estaban muy reservados.

**-cuanto silencio…demasiado para tratarse de casi 8000 ponis moviéndose a la ves- **dijo Rainbow mirando a todos.

**-es la aspiración y la calma antes de la tormenta…Rainbow vete con tus amigas y nos vemos en Canterlot, tengo cosas que hacer**- contesto su padre de manera seria casi típico de él y entonces alzando el vuelo se fue dejando a su hija, cuando ahí junto a ella llego Dark.

**-¿esta todo bien?-** pregunto el chico poniéndose junto a ella en un abrazo de alas.

**-si…podemos irnos**- los dos iban a caminando a encontrarse con los demás pero caminando junto a el Rainbow no se sacaba lo que escucho anoche y no sabia que decirle por que sin duda se molestaría de que lo haya espiado –**HEY CHICAS**- ya preparándose a subirse a un carruaje las ponis estaban subiendo sus cosas.

**-Rainbow, estamos listas…o eso creo**- señalo Apple Jack a Pinkie y Fluttershy quienes querían llevar a Trixie quien se sujetaba de un árbol con mucha fuerza.

**-NO, DEJENME AQUÍ BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA VUELVO A VOLAR…VALLANSE YO LLEGO ALLA SE LOS JURO PERO NO ME HAGAN SUBIR**- finalmente se soltó y de jalan ella y Pinkie entraron en el carruaje.

**-Spike ve por Rarity se quedo adentro, solo avísale que ya estamos listas-** le dijo Apple Jack a el dragón que ayudaba a subir una que otra maleta al carruaje.

**-así lo are ya vengo**- corriendo el dragón entro al edificio esperando encontrar a Rarity solo para detenerse ahí en seco con la mirada abriéndose hasta donde pudo, en ese momento una sensación de una garra apretarle el corazón apareció pues delante de sus ojo estaba Rarity pero fusionada en un tierno beso de labios con Phobos, resbalando por sus mejillas moradas las lagrimas de una tristeza como nunca en su vida había sentido hasta hoy el dragón echo media vuelta a salir corriendo tan rápido como sus patitas le pudieron pero ahí choco directamente con Dark.

**-wow…hey ¿Spike te encuentras bien?...¿que viste?-** el dragón comenzó a hacer pucheros y abrazando la pata de Dark tan fuerte como pudo comenzó a llorar –**oye tranquilo pequeñín…ven vamos-** Dark lo subió a su espalda usando su magia y lo llevo al carruaje **-¿quieres contarme que paso?-**

**-¿Qué haces cuando amas a alguien…pero no pueden estar juntos? ¿Qué haces cuando te duele el corazón?- **pregunto el pequeño dragón, entonces Dark le toco el pecho con su casco.

**-aquí encontré la respuesta a esa misma incógnita…pero si tienes dolor del corazón, su única medicina es…amor**- le dijo apartándose dejando al pequeño en sus pensamientos, en cuestión de minutos Rarity salió de donde estaba en compañía de Phobos ahí a sorpresa de los presentes se dieron un ultimo beso y sin decir nada subió al carruaje para salir volando rumbo a Canterlot.

**-saben ya que estamos ahí, deberíamos ver si podemos ir a Pony Ville, quiero ver a mi hermanita y visitar la tumba de Twiligth-** comento Apple Jack mirando por la ventana del carruaje (por si pensaban que era como en el que viajo Twiligth por primera ves a Pony Ville, pero mas bien es un carruaje ordinario).

**-yo iré primero a las tiendas de dulces de Canterlot a llevarle algo a los gemelos, seguro me han de extrañar-** comento Pinkie recordando a los pequeño bebes que son mas demonios por lo que le hacen pasar.

**-yo creo que también iré a ver a Twiligth…hey ¿Qué es eso?-** se dieron cuenta de que ya veían a Canterlot a lo lejos pero como la ciudad esta en la cima de una montaña, en los pies de esta había un enorme campamento –**oiga soldado ¿esas son las tropas de Trotingham?-**

**-no señorita…son cebras, un ejercito de cebras que decidieron unirse a nosotros, llegaron apenas dos días y la princesa les dio permiso de establecerse ahí, las fuerzas de Trotingham tengo entendido llegaran en unas horas mas-** le contesto retomando el vuelo con sus compañero que tiraban del carruaje.

**-cebras…esto sin dudas es ayuda de Zecora…si bajamos y la encontramos habrá que agradecerle por esto**- dijo Fluttershy viendo desde la altura **-¿Cómo vas Trixie?-** pero la unicornio ya venia con nauseas sin contestar con los ojos en espiral.

**-yo lo primero que are será llevar un arreglo floral a Twiligth, aunque nos habla por la corona aun necesitamos honrar su memoria**- dijo Rarity mientras ya hiban llegando a Canterlot y aterrizando en la plaza principal** -¿tu quieres venir Spike?-**

**-NO…¿Por qué no le pides a Phobos valla contigo? Yo me voy a descansar**- no dio chance de contestar y Spike se fue dejando confundidos a los presentes.

**-¿y ahora que mosca la pico?-** ninguno de ellos sabían lo que había pasado, la causa del comportamiento de Spike.

**-yo también saben, vallamos a dejar las cosas y ya que estamos aquí dar un paseo…algo antes de que comience todo en dos semanas yo muero por un par de dulces de las dulcerías finas de por aquí- **dijo Pinkie bastante animada pero bajando a Trixie como equipaje aun causa de sus nauseas.

No falto mucho para que en la noche bajo las planicies de Canterlot hubiera una enorme cantidad de luces, los ejércitos de combinados de los reinos de Equestria, Trotingham y las cebras, en la noche serena caminando por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot iban Dark, Blue y Zoka.

**-bien, vamos a presentarnos al rey Theos de Troingham, y a el jefe Khujul de las cebras mantengan compostura…y amigo te pido de la manera mas atenta no bebas chocolate- **le dijo Blue a Zoka quien iba sosteniendo una nube de algodón con una pajilla bebiendole chocolate.

-**necesito fuerzas a cada rato a demás tengo hambre el viaje que hicimos fue largo, no hubo comida ni si quiera una película**- dijo aun bebiendo el chocolate cuando Dark con su magia le quito la nube.

**-es cierto Zoka vamos a una reunión importante así que mejor mantén compostura**- llegaron a la puerta principal donde estaban dos unicornios esperando que abrieron la puerta inmediatamente, ahí mismo estaban alrededor de una mesa con un enorme mapa de Equestria los lideres de los ejércitos, Celestia, Luna, el rey de Trotingham, una cebra vieja pero con adornos tribales en todo el cuerpo, también estaban Phobos, Stormer y los comandantes de Trotingham.

**-su alteza Theos, jefe Khujul, permítanme a presentarles a los príncipes de Equestria, mi sobrino Blue Blood y…mi hijo Dark Ligthing, también a Zoka antes concido como "Discord"**- Blue hizo una señal de reverencia y con su ala le dio un golpecito a Dark para que hiciera lo mismo.

**-mucho gusto jóvenes, yo soy Theos rey de Trotingham y comandante general de sus fuerzas armadas, y en mi compañía mi hijo el príncipe Abraham**- el joven unicornio dio un paso al frente este era de color azul marino, ojos amarillos y una melena blanca.

**-muy bien escuchen…acérquense, tenemos un total ya contado de 18,000 soldados preparados y listos a la ves de armas para pelear…aunque Canterlot es nuestra ciudad principal la elegimos por esta amplia planicie que no existe en ningún otro lugar de Equestria…aquí nos será fácil movernos y el cielo abierto será de gran ayuda para los pegasos-** señalo Phobos en el mapa mostrando con tachuelas la ubicación del campamento.

**-ya comenzamos protocolos para reunir abastecimiento de comida y víveres a la ves de llevar a los ciudadanos de Equestria a centros donde estarán a salvo durante la batalla**- contesto Stormer apuntando en otro lado lugares cercas de Manehatta, Pony Ville y demás.

**-mi gente tener grandes conocimientos en brujería medica, dejarnos ese servicio pero también tenemos guerreros que les ayudaran en el ataque directo**- durante varios minutos los lideres estaban ahí hablando de tácticas y políticas algo que a Dark le era muy molesto pero ya no tenia de otra en ese caso pero solo estuvo atento ahí al margen de la discusión.

Mientras en la habitación donde las demás estaban descansando, Trixie leia un libro aun con algo de nausea, Rarity junto con Pinkie y Fluttershy maquillándose mientras Apple Jack y Rainbow dormían de manera flojonota en las comodas camas que les había dado la princesa, Trixie cansada de leer se levanto rumbo a la puerta del baño.

**-Spike termina ya que quiero entrar llevas ahí 1 hora creo que es mas que suficiente …¿Spike?...¿Me estas oyendo?**- toco varias veces sin respuesta –**oigan algo no anda bien**- quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave –**SPIKE HABRE LA PUERTA**- las demás dejaron de hacer sus cosas y se levantaron inmediatamente al oír a Trixie gritar –**esta cerrada y no e visto a Spike salir del baño-**

**-Spike Wikie…abre por favor…¿estas ahí?-** preocupada Rarity uso su magia para abrir la puerta aunque fuese una falta de educación pero la preocupación le gano a sus modales, entrando ahí Spike estaba en un rincón en posición fetal sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza –**SPIKE…Spike reacciona ¿Qué tienes?-**

**-duele…me zumba en la cabeza…cállenlo por favor….CALLENLO NO LO SOPORTO, ME ESTA GRITANDO-** gritaba el pequeño dragón llorando sin soltarse la cabeza como si creyese que le fuese a explotar.

**-¿Quién Spike? ¿Quién te esta gritando?-** pregunto Apple Jack acercándose al pequeño dragón.

**-no deja de gritar, no deja de gritar "vengan, vengan, vengan" lo dice a cada rato…HAGAN QUE PARE**- Spike lloraba de una especie de dolor sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado, algo en verdad lo estaba lastimando pero el echo de lo que dijo "vengan" comenzó a aterrar a las ponis, mientras en la sala donde estaban reunidos los demás a Zoka le dio por apartarse un poco a tomar el fresco de la noche en el balcón cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba.

**-WOW…HEY MAS LES VALE VENIR A VER ESTO- **al grito de Zoka los lideres confundidos fueron a asomarse y en lo alto del cielo podían ver las sombras oscuras de cientos o miles de dragones que iban volando en una misma dirección –**miren allá-** a lo lejos por entre el bosque se podía ver a los arboles moviéndose bruscamente posiblemente tratándose de dragones de tierra.

**-no nos están atacando pero es claro que esta no es la migración de dragones**- comento Stormer viendo a los dragones volar por encima de sus cabezas, incluso desde el campamento abajo los ponis podían ver las sombras sin poder distinguirles el color por la oscuridad de la noche.

**-Spike escúchame debes vencerlo, no le hagas caso y no lo escuches bajo ninguna circunstancia-** le decía Rarity mirándolo a los ojos pero Spike seguía llorando.

**-oigan miren esto…algo le pasa a los elementos-** Trixie saco de una maleta los elementos de la armonía y estos estaban tintineando de su gema –**Twiligth oye ¿estas ahí? Si nos escuchas dinos que esta pasando-.**

-**chicas no tengo idea…es como si algo estuviese llamando a los elementos, algo muy grande esta por pasar…incluso yo lo desconozco pero…puedo sentir como si algo los estuviese jalando**- comento la vos de Twiligth desde la tiara de la magia.

**-Rarity…yo…yo quiero decirte que…que yo- **comento Spike en el dolor de su cabeza aun bañado en lagrimas.

Cuando entonces a lo lejos se vio que un destello amarillo se elevaba a lo mas alto del cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, aquel pilar tuvo un efecto que causo que Spike comenzara a gritar tan fuerte le permitían sus pequeños pulmones con los ojos en blanco completamente hacia atras, aquel pilar de luz de aspecto tenebroso en la oscuridad de la noche se podía apreciar pese a la gran distancia que era colosal de tamaño, desde el balcón Dark y los demás miraban sin dar crédito a lo que veían, en Pony Ville muchos salieron de sus casas para ver a aquel pilar brillante, desde su granja en compañía de sus amigas Apple Bloom también lo veía con mucho temor al igual que sus primas y la CMC, desde los desiertos en su pequeña tribu los búfalos también lo veían y uno que otro iba a ocultarse en su tienda de campaña, también en Manehattan y ciudad Nimbo veían aquella gran luz que se perdía en lo alto del firmamento.

En el baño Spike se sacudía de un lado al otro incluso arañándose la cara en completa locura con los ojos brillando en verde entre sus gritos y llorando de una agonía enorme, las ponis no sabían que hacer pero en un esfuerzo por calmarlo Rarity lo abrazo queriendo sujetarlo pero el pequeño dragon hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse al punto que le dio un arañazo en la mejilla para librarse, tras eso salir corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

**-SPIKE ESPERA**- le grito Pinkie y todas salieron detrás de él tan rápido como pudieron llegando a puertas del castillo ahí el pequeño dragón se volvió a sujetar de la cabeza y a gritar de nueva cuenta.

**-SPIKE NO LO ESCUCHES DEBES RESISTIR**- le dijo Rainbow pero entonces el pequeño dragón se puso como en posición de 4 patas volteando a ver a las ponis con una mirada feroz y felina mostrando sus dientes, entonces vieron como algo parecía moverse debajo de su escamosa piel morada junto con el crujir de sus huesos a la ves que el crecía de tamaño –**SPIKE DEBES RESISTIR…ASLO POR TWILIGTH**- pero fue inútil comenzaron a ver que las escamas de su cabeza crecían adoptando una forma mas afilada, su cuello se estiro al igual que su cola y brazos, de sus pequeñas garritas antes tiernas ahora parecían enormes navajas afiladas cuando al final una sombra cubrió a las ponis de la luz de la luna y con un fuerte rugido un dragón adulto apareció en ves de Spike.

**-RAINBOW**- alertando el grito ahí llego Dark en compañía de Zoka –**escuche el rugido ¿de donde salió este dragón morado?-** pregunto poniéndose en guardia.

**-espera no ataques es Spike**- tanto Dark como Zoka la voltearon a ver incrédulos.

**-¿me estas diciendo que este feroz dragón es el enanin?-** indago Zoka haciendo la seña con las manos del tamaño de Spike de menos de un metro a 20 metros de largo de la cabeza a la cola.

**-Spike…¿estas ahí?-** Rarity con cuidado se acerco con Apple Jack a un lado, el dragón los miro un momento confundido –**somos nosotras recuerdas…tus amigas, tu familia tu lo dijiste una ves**- el dragón entonces se levanto en dos patas para ver el pilar de luz a lo lejo e ignorando a las ponis salió corriendo hacia allá bajando la montaña con destreza felina –**SPIKE DETENTE VUELVE**- muy tarde el dragón ya estaba lejos incapaz de oírlas solo lo vieron llegar a pies de la montaña, rodear el campamento e irse lejos –**hay que hacer algo no podemos dejar que se valla-**

**-exactamente no podemos hacer nada por que no es el único miren al cielo- **voltearon a ver que aun había dragones volando rumbo a la dirección de la luz tenebrosa-**denme un momento iré a hablar con Celestia vallan y espérenme en la habitación**- Dark salió volando regresando a donde estaban Celestia y los demás, las ponis sin hacer nada se fueron a su habitación, paso un rato y Dark llego a la habitación en compañía de Blue su mirada decía que no había buenas noticias.

**-¿y bien? ¿Qué paso?-** pregunto Rarity inmediatamente esperando algo.

**-nada bueno…si bien Spike se volvió un dragón adulto y se fue a donde salió aquella luz no podemos hacer nada si es que viene a atacar que es casi seguro que así será…no habrá otra mas que enfrentarlo-**

**-NO, debe haber otra forma, Spike es nuestro amigo uno de nosotros, somos su familia hay que salvarlo**- replico Rarity –**Rainbow la dirección en la que fueron es la misma que la del año pasado, fueron rumbo al valle de los dragones, tu y yo sabemos como llegar-**

-**alto alto alto dime que no estas pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando**- pero miro a Rarity con mirada decisiva –**si lo estas y sabes…ESTAS LOCA-**

**-Apple Jack**- Rarity miro a cada una de sus amigas incluyendo a Trixie **-¿no van a ayudarme? ¿Vamos a dejar que Spike se valla así nomas como sirviente de un monstruo horrible?-**

-**no es eso…pero se realista, lo que dicen es verdad…esa herida es prueba, Spike no resistio al llamado que hayan echo y mira…se fue y como dicen, cuando venga atacara a quienes tenga enfrente**- le contesto Apple Jack las demás la miraron de igual manera resignados ante la idea de lo que sin dudas lejos de ser una misión imposible, era una idea suicida.

**-muy bien…- **Rarity salió de golpe dando un portazo a la puerta.

**-si que esta molesta…pero creo que parte de lo que le paso a Spike es culpa de ella**- comento Zoka cuando el foco de la luz encima de el se cayo quebrándose en su cabeza.

**-naa, la relación de ella con Phobos nada tuvo que ver con Spike…lo que si no negaron ni Celestia ni los demás lideres es que claramente se trata de que Infernus ya comenzó a reunir sus fuerzas, supuestamente en dos semanas será el fin del plazo que dijo el dragón…un año, pero algo aquí no me agrada**- comento mirando hacia la dirección de donde salió la aterradora luz, pues a lo lejos se veían aun destello como de una gran tormenta (tipo señor de los anillos).

**-¿y que hacemos ahora?-** pregunto Pinkie dando vueltas en círculos.

**-ja te dire que hacer…nada, de echo no podemos hacer nada mas que quedarnos de brazos cruzados…además ustedes lo dijeron contra los dragones los elementos son inútiles-** mientras los demás discutían Dark estaba pensativo sin despegar la mirada de aquella dirección.

Saliendo fuera del castillo teniendo cuidado de que no la viesen, Rarity iba ya con una montura de equipaje, cuando paso uno de los guardias ella se apresuró a correr a la salida pero ahí se paro en seco al ver ahí a sus amigas y a Dark, incluso a Zoka dejando a Rarity impresionada sin saber que decir pero entonces Apple Jack fue la primera en dar un paso al frente con una leve sonrisa.

**-sabes que no es fácil ser tu amiga**- le comento sonriéndole dándole un empujoncito amistoso.

-**no te confundas vamos a asegurarnos de que no te lastimes "nido de ratas"-** Trixie hizo referencia al chiste que le hizo una ves cuando se conocieron por primera ves, Rarity se le quiso salir una lagrima de alegría y sus amigas fueron a abrazarla, Trixie junto con Dark y Zoka mas bien lo veían como típico algo demasiado dulce y pasteloso pero entonces Fluttershy jalo a Trixie para también se uniese al abrazo –**esperen…ahh ya que**- suspiro.

-**si muy lindo, vámonos ya, Phobos y Stormer van a establecer puntos de vigilancia durante la noche asi que apresurémonos-** a la orden de Dark las ponis echaron carrera y en cuestión de una hora ya estaban en las parte baja pero desgraciadamente en el campamento lleno de soldados **–bien vamos…solo caminen normal que no parezca que queremos irnos de aquí- **así lo hicieron y uno que otro soldado los volteaba a ver pero todos estaban en sus asuntos con las fogatas fuera de las casas de campaña todos cenando y gozando de la vida o sus últimos momentos, cuando pasaron por donde era la tienda principal del jefe de las cebras este se encontraba afuera y volteo a ver directamente a los demás pero había algo, pues su mirada era profunda y penetrante –**sigan caminando vamos**- pasaron cercas del jefe que mas bien no dejaba de ver a Dark.

**-los espíritus no dejan de hablar de ti… "quinto"-** Cuando Dark se dio la media vuelta el jefe Akhuj ya no estaba pero la palabra lo dejo helado hasta donde pudo, "quinto" mas de 10 meses habían pasado ya desde aquel sueño donde vio el mural que profetizaba la llegada de un quinto jinete y su corcel pero pensó que no eran mas que habladurías o un simple sueño broma de su mente ahora se topaba con esto, no se detuvo y siguió caminando con sus compañeros pero sin sacarse esa palabra "quinto", duraron un rato caminando tranquilos cuando llegaron a la salida del campamento pensando que ya habían encontrado libertad.

**-¿así que piensan ir?-** una vos los detuvo y detrás de ellos estaba el príncipe Abraham.

**-lo siento alteza…pero ya en este punto no podemos dejar que nadie nos detenga- **le contesto Dark poniéndose en guardia.

**-no no, aguanta…iré con ustedes-** se quedaron confundidos –**lo mismo que dijiste en la reunión, "hay algo que no me huele bien" también quiero saber que es…¿si aceptan mi compañía?-** Dark le sonrió.

-**siendo ese el caso…Zoka será mejor que te quedes aquí-**

**-¿Que?...olvídalo si me quedo aquí no sé que le diré a Celestia, cuando pregunte por ti seguro me arrancara cabello por cabello hasta que diga la verdad…ya me la estoy imaginando-** efectivamente Zoka imaginaba a Celestia con los ojos brillantes una mirada furiosa y fuego detrás.

**-pero te necesitan aquí…no creas que no me e dado cuenta…recuperaste tus poderes hace ya mucho tiempo-** las ponis lo miraron incrédulas de lo que oían y él le hizo la seña de "shh" para que no hablara –**esta decidido, volveremos mañana pronto te lo prometo de mientras…inventa alguna excusa, ¿esta listo príncipe?-**

**-no me llames así, dime Abraham y si…listo desde la mañana**- comento un poco entusiasta.

-**bueno, tardaremos 10 horas en llegar allá…así que vámonos-** en cuanto Rarity echo carrera las demás hicieron lo mismo.

En camino a el valle de los dragones siguiendo la pista de un amigo perdido, 8 ponis fueron alla lo que no sabían es que ahí seria el comienzo del fin pues las afiladas garras de infernus ya estaban encima.

CONTINUARA…


	27. Cap 26: El Ultimatum

_**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:**_ hay muchas sorpresas en este cap pero debo decir que fue difícil y largo pero le tengo mucha fe, VENGA MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES por apoyarme en este fan fic ojala la disfruten leyéndola como yo haciéndola y si algún día faltara que ya no se continuara la historia ojala alguien se anime a terminarla como el crea o quisiera, SALUDOS

El amanecer en Equestria fue acompañado por el frio aire de la mañana pero en silencio, las tropas ya no tenían mas nada que entrenar mejor que estuviesen descansando lo mas que pudieran, en camino de los pasillos del castillo tarareando su canción iba Celestia llegando a una habitación la cual era la de Dark, cuando entro no estaba incluso la cama estaba echa como si no hubiese dormido ahí, confundida se fue a la habitación de al lado donde estaban las ponis y tampoco ni señal de ellas pero dando la vuelta al pasillo comiendo un sándwich iba Zoka quien al ver a Celestia se quedo estático dio media vuelta saltando en una pata pero cuando quiso caminar.

**-oye Zoka ¿no has visto a Dark ni a las demás?-** pregunto Celestia, Zoka se dio un golpe en el pecho y trago el bocado del sándwich.

**-ejem…amm…ghjkhj…bla bla digo…no ¿Por qué? Tranquila son jóvenes se han de haber desvelado en alguna fiesta por ahí- **sonrió pero _pensando "actúa normal actúa normal actúa normal"_ una y otra ves en su cabeza.

**-mmm tienes razón quizás estén desayunando ire al comedor haber si los encuentro- **Zoka le abrió el camino y cuando Celestia se fue este se derritió en el piso de los nervios.

**-Dark mas les vale volver pronto por que incluso con mis poderes se lo que una madre furiosa es capas de hacer y creeme plisssssss no quiero ver lo que Celestia puede hacer si sabe que se fueron-** dijo mirando por la ventana en la dirección en la que habían partido.

Cruzando el bosque iban los ponis, Pinkie por desgracia piso algo que le fue mejor no fijarse, uno que otro queriendo evitar un charco, Trixie con su magia movió una rama para quitarla de su camino pero cuando la soltó esta le dio un golpe a Pinkie que la saco volando, el príncipe Abraham mas bien usaba su magia para que el lodo no lo manchara pero por encima de ellos los que tenían alas como Rainbow, Dark y Fluttershy iban como si nada evitando la suciedad de abajo.

**-carajo…¿dulzura falta mucho?-** pregunto Dark de patas cruzadas aun volando pero con cara de aburrimiento a mas no poder.

**-un par de horas mas…pero si dependiese de mi hubiésemos llegado hace 5 horas**- Dark mas bien dejo caer la cara de resignación ante la noticia tan poco alentadora.

**-corren muchas voces del valle de los dragones, hay algunos que lo llaman el valle de los demonios, las agujas del averno por sus puntiagudas montañas, etc-** comento Abraham cuando un poco de savia de árbol le cayo justo en el cuerno –**saben e visto cosas asquerosas y molestas pero esta es de ambas y es ridículo**- con su magia se lo quito y lo arrojo por poco cayéndole a Trixie.

**-y que lo digas…todo por ese dragoncito, compren un huevo en el mercado negro pónganle Spike y ya nos dejamos de problemas**- comento Trixie cuando Rarity se le regresa a mirarla con furia.

**-SPIKE NO ES UNA MASCOTA ES UNO DE NOSOSTROS**- le grito en cara echando aire que de la fuerza del grito despeino a Trixie.

**-Rarity no es por nada pero pensándolo bien si es parte de tu culpa- **al oir a Apple Jack, la unicornio albina no creyó lo que le decían.

**-piénsalo Rarity…de echo creo que también lo sabias, le gustabas a Spike pero él es un dragón sabia que no tenia esperanza pero no dejaba de quererte…y tu relación con Phobos pareció molestarle-** comento la poni vaquera saltando un tronco en su camino.

**-es cierto a demás ayer antes de volver a Canterlot el pequeño estaba llorando mucho, fue cuando le Apple Jack lo mando a avisarte que estábamos listos para irnos**- Rarity se puso helada por que supo de que se trataba.

**-ay no…de seguro…me vio besarme con Phobos**- comento aterrada por que ni cuenta se dio de que alguien la había visto y mucho menos se le ocurrió pensar que fue Spike.

**-DINDINDINDINDINDIN CORRECTO…ya salió el por que entonces nuestra concursante besando a un comandante poni**- dijo Trixie en tono de vos de locutor de programas de concursos.

**-independientemente de lo que haya visto Spike, lo que le paso ya les dije tiene que ver con Infernus-** recalco Dark esquivando una ramas mientras volaba de espaldas.

**-dragones enamorados de ponis que locuras se viven en Equestria por amor al cielo…y cuéntenme ¿Qué saben de el tal Infernus?**- pregunto Abraham moviendo una rama pero cuando la soltó esta ves Pinkie la espero y se agacho para levantarse triunfal de haber esquivado el golpe.

**-bueno…que es malo**- comento Pinkie causando que el príncipe la mirara con cara de ¬¬

**-ok, la verdad no sabemos casi nada de el mas que es el líder de los dragones, tiene magia y una muy poderosa, ni mi padre pudo derrotarlo hace 3000 años y va a liberarse para destruir lo que tenga a su paso pero sus motivos creo que son otros no solo lo que dijeron "conquista" debe haber algo mas**- le contesto Dark al príncipe que cuando reacciono se quedo como incrédulo ante algo y se paro en seco.

**-aguarda…¿dijiste tu padre?-** pregunto como sorprendido de lo que le dijo como que tampoco lo creía.

**-si…amm la verdad es una larga historia que ni yo e comprendido del todo**- contesto riéndose un poco rascándose la cabeza.

**-pues ahórratela…llegamos-** a la señal de Rarity vieron ya no muy lejos unas montañas donde se veía que volaban dragones encima de ellas.

En silencio ya sin seguir conversando los ponis avanzaron un poco mas aprisa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido de sobra, cuando llegaron a la base de las montañas comenzaron a subir con cuidado de no resbalar o causar un alud que llamara la atención, ya en la parte de arriba subían casi pecho tierra y al asomar sus peludas cabezas sus ojos se abrieron como pudieron, pues lo que veian era espeluznante, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista había dragones por varios miles de muchos tamaños y colores, a lo lejos se podían ver a 3 como el dragón gigante, otros eran dragones de tierra diferente a Spike por una diferencia de colores.

**-oigan…díganme que mas bien veo doble…¿Cómo cuantos son?-** pregunto Pinkie boquiabierta ante la infinidad de bestias que veían sus ojos azules.

**-sin temor a equivocarme…debe haber 10,000…tal ves mas quizás 12,000 o 15,000-** dijo Dark atemorizado oculto en el borde de la montaña entre rugidos y el ruido del aleteo de los dragones.

**-nuestro ejercito son 18,000 y ellos son mas grandes aquí no hay victoria debíamos contar con que fuesen menos de 10,000 para poder ganar…¿ahora que hacemos?-** pregunto el príncipe mirando a todos lados.

**-amm…ahí esta Spike**- señalo Apple Jack a un dragón morado que sostenía una gema con una pata y la roía con los dientes cual perro con su hueso –**esperen miento allá esta…o no, ¿será ese?-** a desgracia de ellos había como otros 20 parecidos a Spike del mismo color y todo.

**-debe ser el que esta comiendo la gema, esta comiendo un zafiro "aquamarina" la favorita de Spike-** recalco Rarity cuando otro dragón se acero a él queriendo quitarle la gema y como bestias se pusieron a pelear por ella.

**-bueno no sabemos cual es supongo que es en vano…vámonos**- dijo Trixie como de modo de _"ya ni modo"._

**-estoy contigo**- contesto Fluttershy pero cuando ambas querían bajar la montaña Rarity y Dark las detuvieron, cuando escucharon un rugido largo y fuerte por todo el lugar esto llamo la atención de los dragones quienes vieron volando por el cielo un dragón blanco de alas emplumadas el cual se puso en lo mas alto de una montaña.

-**hermanos…se preguntaran ¿Por qué han venido aquí? ¿de quien era la vos de retumbaba en sus cabezas?...como dragones tenemos un rey hermanos un rey que a estado prisionero durante 3000 años pero ahora volveré a bautizar esta tierra con fuego…el nombre de nuestro rey es uno que hace temblar a quien sea su enemigo pero un símbolo de poder para nosotros, Infernus…durante siglos los nuestros han sido cazados, asesinados para vender nuestras escamas brillantes, nuestros colmillos y cabezas como trofeos para los ponis**- Rarity quiso protestar ante eso pero su paciencia le gano quedándose en su lugar pero los dragones tenían una respuestas positiva pues rugían a favor del dragón blanco –**nuestra comida favorita, gemas de todos los colores y tamaños son usados para vestimenta y adornos de esas ratas, incluso han llegado a robarlas de nuestros nidos y nuestros hijos hambrientos…pues ese tiempo se acabó…HERMANOS, sigan la voz de nuestro rey y vamos a tomar este mundo como quienes nos corresponde…como los amos bajo el estandarte de nuestro señor…hermanos, hermanas mañana a primera hora…nuestro rey será libre-**

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS DIJO?- **grito Dark y las demás un escalofrió como nunca en su existencia recorrió la espalda de todos ellos por que les dieron el ultimátum completo.

**-no serán dos semanas…será mañana, calculamos mal**- comento Apple Jack sudando frio y como si tuviesen ya a la muerte delante de sus narices las piernas les temblaban a la ves que la respiración se les agito, ni delante de las pesadillas de hace tiempo sintieron antes tal sensación de miedo.

**-hermanos…mañana volaremos y marcharemos hacia el principal reino de estas criaturas a reclamar lo que es nuestro…les prometo no será en baldé veremos un nuevo sol alzarse por voluntad de nuestro soberano, y será turno de que los ponis sufran la agonía que muchos de nosotros sufrimos al ser exiliados 3000 años…MAÑANA EQUESTRIA VERA SU ULTIMO AMANECER- **todos los dragones en conjunto alzaron la boca al cielo rugiendo de manera colosal y estruendosa.

**-no podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que volver inmediatamente**- sin chistar a lo que dijo Dark los ponis se dieron media vuelta para comenzar a bajar pero en ese rato una roca resbalo rumbo hacia el valle pero llevándose con ella a Rarity, sus amigos gritaron al verla ir al abismo, justo cuando llego abajo había decenas de dragones mirándola con ojos de furia exhalando fuego de la nariz.

**-RARITY AGUANTA**- Apple Jack quiso bajar a ayudar pero ahí fue capturada por un dragón que la tomo en sus garras –**SUELTAME LAGARTIJA SOBRE DESARROLLADA-** grito tratando de zafarse inútilmente, Fluttershy quiso correr pero sufrió el mismo destino y no paso mucho para que los demás fuesen rodeados por los dragones.

**-valla valla miren hermanos…estos son espías de los ponis lamentablemente no verán la luz de un nuevo día**- dijo el dragón blanco de manera amenazante mientras los demás rugían a los ponis.

**-asnos lo que quieras pero aun hay 18,000 ponis que te esperan y ni tu retorcido amo lagartija podrá hacer algo-** contesto Dark formando su espada, el príncipe Abraham también hizo lo mismo.

**-no tenemos que eh…un momento ese cuerno…ese cuerno fue la marca de maldición que nos dejo pudriéndonos en el sol-** dijo el dragón viendo con un inmenso temor y rencor la navaja que salía de la frente de Dark.

-**fue mi padre quien los dejo ahí y ahora es mi turno volver a detenerlos**- le respondio Dark mirándolo fijamente comenzando a salir fuego de sus patas y a brillar sus ojos.

**-¿tu padre?...ERES EL HIJO DEL ESTALLIDO NEGRO…eso es perfecto ¿quieres vengar a tu bastardo padre? El amo se encargara de enviarte con el…VEAN HERMANOS, este es el hijo de uno quien hizo masacres de los nuestros y nos encerró durante 3000 años en una prisión de sombras y fuego con el dolor de la inmortalidad sin posibilidad de morir sufriendo grandes cantidades de hambre y desesperacion**- en contestación los dragones rugieron todos a la ves lo cual era aterrador.

**-no si antes yo los mando primero…TRIXIE AHORA**- de su montura de equipaje Trixie saco el elemento de la armonía causando una enceguecedora luz, en ese rato Dark le hizo un corte al dragón que sostenía a Apple Jack y cuando esta iba cayendo Rainbow la tomo –**VAYANSE AHORA-**

**-DARK, NO-** le grito Rainbow mientras el poni volaba a gran velocidad esquivando a los dragones que trataban de sujetarlo o en el peor de los casos devorarlo, a uno que iba directo hacia el con la boca abierta Dark hizo una maniobra formando su espada cortándole la cabeza de un tajo solo encolerizando mas a los dragones que fueron tras el en furia –**DARK ESPERA NOO-** Rainbow temerosa quiso ir por el pero Abraham la tomo con su magia impidiéndole moverse.

**-ESPERA, NO VALLAS**- le grito mientras ella trataba de volar aun suspendida por la magia de Abraham.

-**YA ME CANSE DE ESO, "no vallas" "solo estorbaras" ya me e quedado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada ASI QUE SUELTAME**- le dijo la pegaso en completa furia.

**-Rainbow sé que no te parece pero hay que avisar a la princesa cuanto antes, además mira Dark sabe que hacer- **le dijo Apple Jack señalándole a Dark que se las estaba apañando para atacar a los dragones, uno le lanzo una llamarada pero esta se rompió a su alrededor y con un movimiento de su pata Dark la mando de regreso a impactar la cara del dragón –l**o ves hay que irnos seguro él nos alcanzara luego**- un Dragon quiso tomar a Dark con su garra pero termino cortándole la mano haciendo que gritase de dolor, Rainbow noto que sus amigas tenían razón y como en otras ocasiones comenzó a llorar rogando que Dark saliese de ahí bien, pero cuando los ponis trataron de salir corriendo un grupo de dragones cuerpo de serpiente los rodearon por completo, Abraham se puso en guardia formando su propia espada y cuando uno de ellos se lanzo a atacarlo con intención de devorarlo el dio un tremendo salto bajando cortándole la cabeza desde los hombros al dragón dejando boquiabiertas a las ponis.

**-¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que vendría a una guerra sin estar preparado?**- pero los demás dragones se lanzaron al ataque inmediatamente uno pisando al príncipe dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

**-oh no…RAINBOW, CHICAS **- Dark quiso ir a ayudar a sus amigos pero la luz del sol fue nublada por una sombra que apareció de la nada, antes de que se diese cuenta recibió un coletazo del dragón blanco que lo mando contra unas rocas de manera muy violenta golpeándolo en la espalda y noqueándolo pues su fuego se extinguió quedándose completamente inerte.

**-DARK DESPIERTA**- Rainbow grito aterrada pero sin respuesta alguna entonces el dragón blanco manda una bola de fuego a la pared de roca que hace que caigan por varias encima de Dark ocultándolo para siempre **–NOOOOO DARK**- volando tan rápido como pudo, Rainbow fue a tratar de quitar las rocas –**DARK RESISTE ESTOY AQUÍ**- pero fue sujetada por la garra de un dragón siendo incapaz de poder ayudar ahora.

-***sin dudas este mocoso era hijo del estallido negro...en solos unos minutos acabo con 7 dragones, le diré de tu existencia a mi amo mocoso aunque es una pena que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de vengar a tu padre*- **pensó el dragón mirando la tumba de roca de Dark mientras ahí Rainbow comenzó a llorar con sus amigas en silencio de pensar que Dark ahí había encontrado el final de sus días –**en cuanto a ustedes…mátenlos**- Abraham trataba de zafarse al igual que Rainbow mientras a las demás los dragones se acercaron mas exhalando fuego de la nariz.

**-no…no…ME NIEGO, DARK DESPIERTA…DESPIERTA**- el grito de Rainbow viajo en eco hasta la oscuridad de la pila de rocas donde en el fondo se podía ver el flanco de Dark con su doom mark ahí expuesta repitiendo la vos de eco de Rainbow una y otra ves la marca comenzó a brillar **–DESPIERTA…por favor**- Rainbow comenzó a llorar por que no hubo ni una respuestas.

**-desiste esta muerto**- cuando se escucho el ruido de algo grande y pesado moverse –**un momento ¿Qué fue ese ruido?**- se dio cuenta de que el ruido provenia de las rocas que mantenían sepultado a Dark cuando proviniendo de la oscuridad de aquellas rocas una luz carmesí emergio **-¿Qué demonios pasa?-**

Cuando una explosión arrojo las rocas como si fuesen bolas de papel acompañado de una luz enceguecedora pero en un esfuerzo por mirar lo que pasaba los presentes vieron dentro de aquel vórtice de energía una silueta oscura levantarse del suelo lentamente.

**-¿pero que rayos esta pasando?-** indago Abraham mirando con una sorpresa y un escalofrió aquella energía pero mas que nada la desconocida silueta oscura.

**-REDUZCANLO A CENIZAS**- al grito del dragón blanco los demás dispararon llamaradas tan ardientes que las ponis no podían ni siquiera tener los ojos abiertos por que sentían que se asaban.

Cuando de la bola de fuego se vio un punto rojo dentro de ella y antes de que se diesen cuenta un as de energía salió fugazmente llevándose a los dragones que tenia enfrente impactando contra el flanco de una de las montañas que cubrían pero por el otro lado se vio un punto rojo que comenzó a crecer hasta que el rayo la atravesó completamente pero explotando causando una terrible ráfaga de aire esta causo que el dragón que sostenía a Abraham contra el piso se moviese para que el al fin quedase libre e ir inmediatamente con las demás, incluso el mismo dragón que sujetaba a Rainbow la soltó.

**-¿alguien me puede explicar que sucede?**- pregunto Abraham sorprendido de lo que presenciaba.

**-veras Dark tiene poderes de unos caballos "casi" dioses lo malo pierde la razón cuando se desatan y eso tiende a ser en momentos de extremo peligro o rabia**- le contesto Apple Jack cuando la energía carmesí desapareció Dark en su forma de pesadilla hizo entrada en todas sus facetas pero sin los detalles anteriores como sus marcas en el cuello y sus alas tipo murciélago, pero ahí miro hacia dentro del valle con los miles de dragones yendo a atacarlo cuando el ahí estaba preparando otra esfera de energía –**rápido saquen los elementos debemos pararlo**- Apple Jack estaba sacando su elemento y colocándoselo.

**-ESPEREN UN MOMENTO…esta es la oportunidad perfecta miren-** comento Trixie cuando el corcel libero su furia en un enorme as de energía moviéndolo a lo largo del valle este exploto de manera intensa levantando una columna de fuego que crecía poco a poco hasta el cielo, uno que otro dragón quería huir pero era alcanzado por unas llamas que su duro escamado nunca resistirá volviéndolo parte de la nada –**si esperamos un momento Dark ara trizas a todos los dragones y así no habrá ejercito, luego lo detenemos y cuando el tal Infernus venga no tendrá tanto respaldo y la batalla estará ya casi ganada-**

**-¿estas loca? No voy a dejar a Dark convertido en esa cosa**- le contesto Rainbow frunciendo el seño.

**-Rainbow dulzura lamento llevarte la contraria pero creo Trixie tiene razón esta es una oportunidad en un millón**- un dragón quiso tragarse al corcel pero la melena de este se estiro y lo tomo por un colmillo superior y uno inferior y como si se tratase de un juguete lo mando a volar contra otros dragones, Rainbow contemplando eso comprendio que enserio tenían razón además por lo que el príncipe dijo para vida de una esperanza el ejercito dragón debía ser 10,000 o menos.

**-10 minutos…solo 10 minutos después lo paramos**- comento con mirada seria la pegaso.

Mientras el dragón blanco junto con otros lanzo llamaradas contra el corcel pero ahí todas convergieron en una esfera alrededor del corcel al punto que esta se extendió como una gran explosión que arrojo a varios dragones enseguida se volteo directo donde estaba la mayoría quienes ya estaban temblando de pavor, cuando el corcel comenzó a rascar la tierra como un toro a punto de ir a la carga muchos de ellos comenzaron a correr y a alzar el vuelo mientras el corcel preparaba una esfera de energía.

**Mientras en Canterlot Zoka estaba durmiendo encima de una nube copiando el estilo de Rainbow por lo cómodo y frio de la nube pero estaba boca arriba roncando cuando por debajo de la nube entro un relámpago que le dio justo en la cola haciéndolo saltar de forma caricaturesca y justo cuando cayo al piso tomo su cola de cocodrilo comenzándole a soplar en la quemadura pero los labios se le cayeron como de hule cuando una sombra conocida le bloqueo el sol.**

**-Zoka…¿Dónde esta mi hijo?**- era Celestia con la mirada en furia y con el sol detrás oscureciendo su silueta delantera se veía muy atemorizante –**ya busque en Pony Ville, no están en la granja de los Apple, ni en la tumba de Twiligth, no están en el comedor ni en ninguna cafetería, teatro o algo parecido y por si fuese poco el príncipe Abraham esta también desaparecido y Theos esta muerto de la mortificación-**

**-¿seguro ya buscaste hasta debajo de las rocas? Jeje**- pero a sus ojos parecía Celestia hacerse más grande.

**-¿Dónde…ESTAN?-** grito usando la real voz de Canterlot y Zoka tenia echa un nudo la lengua.

**-MAJESTAD, MAJESTAD SERA MEJOR VEA ESTO**- un soldado llego ahí con una especie de telescopio apuntando en la dirección del valle de los dragones, cuando Celestia se fio pudo ver que había gran cantidad de nubes de humo elevándose al cielo, un brillo rojo de una explosión que causo otro pilar de humo.

**-oh no…POR AMOR AL CIELO NO**- Celestia quiso salir volando cuando…

**-ESPERA**- Zoka se le puso enfrente –**si, esta bien están allá y el príncipe Abra COMO SE LLAME también, les dije que era mala idea pero no me escucharon-**

**-¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES? Me niego a volver a perder a mi hijo ASI QUE ASTE A UN LADO-** lo paso y se fue volando.

**-oh madre santa…Dark perdóname lo que voy a hacer**- volvió a aparecer delante de Celestia con los ojos brillando es en ese instante que Celestia siente un pesar en los parpados comenzando a tambalear en su vuelo hasta que comenzó a caer pero antes de caer fue detenida por Zoka –**uff…esta vieja si que pesa…ojala no me haya oído decir eso…y ojala Dark vuelva antes de que despierte BUAAAAA-**

Mientras en el valle un dragon gigante como con el que una ves se enfrento Dark se lanzo a atacar lanzándole un manotazo desde arriba al corcel pero este creo rápidamente una esfera de energía y cuando disparo su rayo este atravesó haciendo un enorme agujero en el centro del dragón quien cayo pesadamente levantando una nube de polvo alzándose por encima extendiendo sus negras alas el corcel rugió fuertemente cual bestia imponiendo su dominio.

**-nunca imagine tan terrible poder…a reducido sus fuerzas casi a la mitad en un santiamén-** dijo Abraham boquiabierto, cuando otro dragón gigante le llego al corcel por la espalda quien apenas reacciono pero muy tarde pues se lo había tragado entero Rainbow se aterrorizo al ver eso como su amado convertido en pesadilla fue tragado entero mientras el dragón eructaba triunfante cuando entonces el dragón sintió ruidos en su estomago a la ves que este comenzó a inflarse.

-**no me agrada como se ve eso**- dijo Fluttersy echándose al piso tapándose los ojos.

**-uyuyuyuyuyuy CUBRANSE**- al grito de Rarity los ponis se echaron detrás de unas rocas cuando oyeron una explosión ahogada a la ves de escuchar el ruido de cosas plastosas cayendo cercas de ellos –**no quiero mirar, no quiero mirar, no quiero mirar, no quiero mirar**-

**-pues mejor mira…ahí va Spike o uno que se le parece mucho**- efectivamente un dragón terrestre color morado de las mismas facciones adultas de Spike iba al ataque cuando el corcel lo tomo del cuello con la melena y comienza a hacerlo girar en el aire hasta arrojarlo contra unas rocas dejando inconsciente al dragón –**hay no…va a matarlo-**

**-AHORA, HAY QUE PAPARLO**- las ponis se pusieron sus elementos para tratar de detener al corcel cuando una roca fue hacia el corcel pero este la destrozo con una llamarada, y frente a él estaba el dragón blanco quien había lanzado la roca usando su cola como catapulta.

**-eres mas poderoso de lo que nunca imagine, jamás habría pensado que tuvieses una transformación tan poderosa bajo la manga eso podría ser un dolor de cabeza para mi amo**- pero el corcel solo rugió para lanzarse a la carga contra el entonces este se alzo al aire de una manera fugaz.

-**¿vieron eso? Ese dragon se elevo en menos de un parpadeo…creo que**- Trixie saco un libro de su montura equipaje.

**-¿segura no eres hermana de Twiligth? Llevas libros a todas partes**- dijo Pinkie viendo como Trixie ojeaba el libro rápidamente.

-**AJA aquí esta…ese dragón blanco es un "Tormenta Blanca" sus alas tan grandes como su cuerpo y su forma aerodinámica lo hacen la especie de dragón mas veloz que existe capaz de alcanzar increíbles velocidades de HASTA MAS DE 500 KM/H**- dijo sorprendida.

**-no queremos su curriculum Trixie**- le dijo Rarity mirándola de reojo mientras el dragón esquivaba ataque tras ataque del corcel.

**-*¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no habla?…a no ser…ESO ES, no razona es una bestia bruta que solo destruye…tengo una idea, esto es por mis hermanos que as asesinado*-** el dragón blanco mando una bola de fuego al corcel que se desintegro antes siquiera de tocarlo echo eso rugió echando un veloz vuelo pero también el corcel fue detrás de el completamente encolerizado, tratando de no perderlo los ponis subieron rápidamente la montaña para ver desde la cima a donde iban Dark y el dragón.

**-¿el dragón esta huyendo?-** indago Abraham viendo a el dragón y a Dark desaparecer a lo lejos en el cielo.

**-un momento…-** Rainbow se quedo pensativa unos segundos cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente –**VAN RUMBO A CANTERLOT**- efectivamente analizando la dirección de la que venían era directo a Equestria y línea recta a Canterlot –**hay que ir tras ellos, pronto**-

**-ESPEREN…¿y Spike?-** el dragón morado que Dark había arrojado contra las rocas estaba apenas despertando.

**-no estamos seguros de si es el o no además hay prioridades ANDANDO-** le dijo Apple Jack jalándola a bajar.

**-ESPEREN**- Trixie los detuvo –**no nos engañemos ni siquiera con que todos voláramos a la misma velocidad de Rainbow jamás los alcanzaríamos y mis cálculos dicen que llegaran en cuestión de minutos- **les mostro un ábaco que simplemente no mostraba nada pero ella le entendía.

**-¿Y QUE SUGIERES SEÑORITA MAGIA?-** le grito Rainbow de furia pues cada segundo que estaban ahí Dark y el dragon se iban alejando mas de ellos pero acercándose a Canterlot.

**-dame un par de minutos, solo un par de minutos y nos tele transportare allá pero enserio dame tiempo que estamos muy lejos y el hechizo de tele transportación no es mi fuerte**- Trixie comenzó a concentrarse para realizar el hechizo mientras el tiempo corría.

En Canterlot colocada sobre su cama con Luna al lado estaba Celestia completamente dormida pero luego comenzó a mover sus parpados para abrir los ojos lentamente y comenzar a ponerse de pie sujetándose la cabeza como de jaqueca.

**-¿hermana estas bien?**- pregunto Luna poniéndose junto a ella para ayudarla pero entonces Celestia se exalto tras recordar lo que quería hacer.

**-¿Dónde esta Zoka?-** pregunto levantándose de golpe pero entonces escucho un silbido de disimulo y sentado en un rincón tapándose la cara con un periódico estaba Zoka cuando entonces el periódico se quemo en sus manos y Celestia formando su propia espada se la puso al cuello **–COMIENZA A HABLAR AHORA-**

-**ok ok…para empezar Rarity fue la primera en querer ir por el asunto del dragón enano los demás no la quisieron dejar ir sola ni evitárselo así que fueron pero mas que nada por que Dark tenia un mal presentimiento y el príncipe Abraham también, se fueron desde anoche-**

**-sé que eres buen amigo de Dark pero en estos momentos no es correcto algo como esto debiste decirnos cuando supiste, ellos fueron justo el territorio enemigo al verdadero peligro**- señalo Luna en la dirección del valle mas que nada preocupada por su hermana ante la mortificación de haber recobrado a su hijo y que este se encontraba en tierra de peligro.

**-te juro pedazo de escoria…que si algo le ocurre a mi hijo voy a poner tu cabeza como adorno en mi chimenea**- Celestia estaba en una furia como nunca se vio en su vida con la mirada fruncida mostrando los dientes en una mueca atemorizante para cualquiera cuando algo deja a Zoka estático **-¿Qué te pasa?-** algo de la mirada de Zoka le llamo la atención a Celestia pues no era un buen presagio.

**-esta energía es la de…oh no…ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS**- se movio rápidamente a irse azomando por la ventana, cuando ve a lo lejos pilares de humo unos lejos pero otros acercándose cuando una llamarada cayo del cielo directo al bosque ya a pocos kilómetros de ahí –**oh no paso lo que mas me temía, Dark perdió el control de si y lo que es peor viene directo hacia acá**- Celestia y Luna sin esperar mas salieron volando con Zoka detrás.

Los ponis en el campamento estaban en sus propios asunto cuando oyeron ya no muy lejos unas explosión entonces vieron como algo iba hacia ellos por encima de las nubes a gran velocidad indagando sobre que podía ser, dentro de su tienda con una fogata enfrente la cual se puso verde mientras hacia un canto tribal él estaba el jefe Khujul de las cebras.

_**-"su despertar convertirá en cementerios todos los campos…redentor y destructor, angel y demonio en la aullante oscuridad del universo, música de las estrellas resonando por el cosmos un fuego que reducirá a cenizas hasta las maravillas del edén"**_…**poco a poco esta ocurriendo- **comento el en solitario cuando se dispuso a salir de su tienda a contemplar el cielo por escuchar los murmullos de todos los que estaban afuera –**así…es como llega el fin de todo**- por encima el dragón blanco vio que estaban por encima del campamento dando una mirada maliciosa y perversa con el corcel aun detrás pisándole los talones.

**-¿me quieres? Pues ven a por mi si puedes**- el dragón cayo en picada rumbo al campamento, al ver al dragón los ponis por su entrenamiento se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente tomando diferentes posiciones , los que eran unicornios formaron sus espadas, cuando el dragón se clavo dentro del campamento comenzando a correr entre las tiendas quitando a varios ponis de en medio pero fijándose que detrás ahora también corriendo iba el corcel detrás cual depredador cazando su presa cuando a la vuelta de una tienda el dragón ya no estaba.

Comenzó a mirar a los lados gruñendo y confundido girando la cabeza de costado sin señal del dragón pero con los ponis alrededor mesclados de los 3 ejércitos todos quietos mirando pero el corcel tampoco sin saber que hacer pero encima con una risa triunfante camuflado en el blanco ce una nube el dragon se alejó como una centella blanca al horizonte, uno de los ponis que era de de Equestria y para colmo de Pony Ville al ver al corcel grito tan fuerte pudo echando carrera diciéndoles a los demás que corrieran pero al verlo correr el corcel lo tomo como nuevo objetivo y comenzó a formar su esfera de energía roja en la punta de su afilado cuerno.

**-MALDITA SEA-** bajando volando estaba Zoka con las princesas que veían como la esfera creaba un ruido estruendoso y aterrador conforme iba creciendo en los rugidos del corcel, cuando entonces aparecieron por un destello a entrada del campamento Rainbow y compañía.

**-LISTO…oh no llegamos tarde**- aviso Trixie viendo en el centro del campamento a los ponis corren en todas direcciones mientras crecia la esfera de energía –**RAPIDO HAY QUE USAR LOS ELEMENTOS- **las ponis se pusieron los elementos inmediatamente preparando su magia, desde arriba Zoka junto las manos (tipo kamehameha) lanzando un destello de energía pero justo también el corcel ya estaba disparando **–MALDICION…-**

**-NO NO NUESTRO PODER NO VA A LLEGAR A TIEMPO**- en un destello carmesí que hizo opaca la luz del mismo sol el campamento quedo enceguecido con una ráfaga de aire que mando a volar varias cosas cercanas del campamento doblando arboles e incluso mismas casas de campaña y entre estruendo de la destrucción y los aullidos de la muerte una madre y una pegaso azul gritaron juntas un mismo nombre "Dark", cuando la luz se fue Celestia abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de la horrible realidad pues atravesando el campamento una enorme línea de tierra como escarbada y a lo lejos una torre de fuego era lo que veían pero en el borde justo donde comenzaba la explosión estaba Dark tirado inconsciente.

**-ugh rayos…¿pero que?-** Dark fue levantándose poco a poco cuando vio lo que tenia delante de si sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder mas en ese instante unas cadenas brillantes lo enredaron del cuello, otras de las patas y demás pues antes de que se diese cuenta estaba rodeado de unicornios de Trotingham incluyendo al rey.

-**SUJETENLO BIEN**- grito el rey mientras sujetaban a Dark con fuerza ahí llegando Celestia se puso frente al rey.

**-espera, frena a tus soldados Theos te lo imploro**- le dijo Celestia con una preocupación alarmante en su mirada, cuando las ponis llegaron ahí al ver a Dark encadenado como un perro Rainbow quiso lanzarse contra los soldados pero Apple Jack la sostenía de la cola.

**-¿Qué es lo que no me contaste Celestia? En una alianza no debe haber secretos y mira lo que a echo este tu llamado "hijo" en un parpadeo hizo polvo lo que había delante de él cobrándose la vida quizás de 4,000 valientes soldados que ni sus restos podremos devolver a sus hogares tanto de mi reino como el tuyo y la tierra de las cebras y yo sin noticias de mi hijo ¿Qué me dice que no estaba en esa explosión?-**

**-PADRE ESPERA**- Abraham se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar pero ser recibido de un buen golpe con la pata por su padre **-¿padre…por qué?-**

**-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que e pasado buscándote sin saber donde estabas? Y ahora apareces aquí**- pero Abraham se levanto inmediatamente.

-**padre estábamos en el valle de los dragones pero tenemos algo peor en que pensar-**

**-ASI ES…escuchamos a un dragon decir claramente que Infernus será libre mañana a primera hora-** al oír eso de la boca de Dark el rostro de Celestia se lleno de un miedo incomprensible.

**-¿hijo es cierto lo que estas diciendo?-** indago Celestia incrédula aun de lo que estaba pasando con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte pues esa noticia volteo muchos planes a la ves que todos los ponis comenzaron a a salir de alrededor tras oír eso balbuceando y charlando pensando que quizás era el fin.

**-si es el caso habrá que prepararnos pero yo en pago de la sangre perdida de mi gente que murió de manera cobarde y traicionera por la cólera de tu hijo exijo que se le castigue INMEDIATAMENTE…conozco tus leyes Celestia y hay una que es "vida por vida" así que hazlas cumplir-**

**-NOOOO**- Rainbow trato de ir otra ves soltándose se Apple Jack –**ESPERE POR FAVOR…hace un momento el valle de los dragones estaba con mas de lo que esperaban quizás hasta 15,000 dragones pero gracias a Dark y su poder oculto ese numero a quedado reducido cercas de la mitad y si lo que dices es que se perdieron 4,000 de 18,000 quedan muchos, aun hay esperanza gracias a Dark por favor majestad**- Rainbow se arrodillo ante el –**por favor perdone a Dark se lo imploro-**

**-nada de eso, no hay nada que reponga la vida de cada soldado que quedo reducido a cenizas…SANGRE POR SANGRE**- pocos conocían la razón de la paz de Trotingham pues a cada mínimo crimen el castigo era tal que les causaba terror a quienes intentaban hacer de las suyas pues en ese rato varios soldados de Trotingham comenzaron a gritar a la ves _"sangre por sangre…sangre por sangre"._

**-BASTA-** haciendo uso de la real voz de Canterlot la princesa silencio a todos –**Theos quiero discutir contigo…a solas-** Theos dando la orden de que no soltaran a Dark se metió a una tienda de campaña reconstruida especialmente para hablar el y Celestia con Luna esperando afuera en un momento tenso pero el grito aun de muchos reclamando por la sangre de Dark con la vigilancia tan fuerte al punto que nadie podía acercarse pero el ruido se volvió silencio al ver a Celestia salir cabeza baja cerrando los ojos y Theos al final con una mirada seria –**por estos agobiantes minutos tras esta tragedia…Theos y yo hemos decidido, Dark...hijo mio…tu inestable poder puede haber echo un beneficio al diezmar un poco la fuerza invasora enemiga…pero también te has cobrado una cantidad de vidas impresionante de tus mismo hermanos de Equestria, Trotingham y las tierras de la periferia donde habitan las cebras…ante esto no tenemos mas opción**- Celestia cerro los ojos comenzó a resbalar lagrimas por ellos a cataratas, Rainbow y las demás estáticas con el corazón queriéndose salir respirando agitadamente de los nervios.

**-NO ES COMO NOSOSTROS-** grito un Pony

**-ES EL DIABLO, NO UN PONI**- y como ellos hubo mas que humillaban e insultaban tanto como podían a Dark pero entre los gritos haciendo una ves mas de su vos imperial Celestia solo pronuncio.

**-DESTERRADO-**

CONTINUARA…

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Estalla, el gran dragón es LIBRE


	28. Cap 27: Estalla, el Gran Dragon es libre

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** este capitulo será un poco tranquilo por decir que lo verdadero esta por comenzar después, pero para avisar que este fin de semana no habrá capitulo, tengo mis motivos además necesito tiempo para pensar en el por que estoy teniendo problemas el momento de escribir no me están llegando muchas ideas, lo demás cuídense y disfruten el capitulo leyendo como yo haciéndolo SALUDOS Y GRACIAS.

Entre los barullos, abucheos y demás insultos de un ejercito furioso por el azote del poder dormido de un poni, una madre en sus dolor pero a la ves en su papel de gobernante declaro una palabra que resonó en eco en aquel lugar, "desterrado" tras eso los barullos de los ponis cambiaron por múltiples pisotones que hacían temblar la tierra, Rainbow y sus amigas quisieron ir a ayudarlo pero los soldados les bloquearon el paso entonces Rainbow quiso pasar por encima de ellos volando por ahora fue su mismo padre quien se interpuso.

**-DEJAME PASAR, TENGO QUE AYUDARLO**- pero su padre la sostuvo para que no avanzara.

**-NO, ten en cuenta que puedes emporarlo todo ¿quieres que te destierren con el? O peor…que cambien de idea y decidan ejecutarlo**- con tristeza e impotencia Rainbow vio como le colocaron una bolsa de cuero a Dark para taparle la cara aunque esta fue atravesada por su cuerno cumplió su objetivo pues no veía nada, luego otro poni llego a darle un terrible golpe de patada de mula derribándolo para ahí atarlo de patas y alas con cuerdas inmovilizándolo completamente.

Entonces unos pegasos se ataron un extremo de soga a ellos y la otra el cuello de Dark y comenzaron a volar bajo pero arrastrando al poni por el suelo haciéndolo pasar por escombro y roca lastimándolo, estallando en completa furia Rainbow salto a su padre y gritando a la ves que volaba envistió a uno de los pegasos y después a otro para acto seguido ir junto a Dark.

**-Dark tranquilo estoy aquí te voy a ayudar**- cuando quería tratar de desatarlo otros pegasos la acorralaron y sujetaron con fuerza **–SUELTENME ABUSIVOS ALAS DE GALLINA-**

**-ALTO, suéltenla-** a la orden de Stormer que llego los pegasos la soltaron y este sujetaron a Rainbow mirándola a la cara furioso **-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿No oíste lo que dije?-**

**-no pude soportarlo lo estaban lastimando de una manera muy cruel-** entonces ahí mismo llegaron sus amigas corriendo moviéndose entre los soldados.

**-¿RAINBOW ESTAS LOCA? ¿EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS?-** le grito Apple Jack asustada ante la violenta reacción que hizo su amiga lo cual podría acarrear terribles represalias por que ahí mismo llego la princesa Celestia en compañía de Theos y Luna.

**-Rainbow Dash…por desafiar una ley ya establecida a la sentencia de Dark no tengo de otra mas que "desterrarte" también-** sus amigas se exaltaron asustadas ante eso pero Rainbow vio algo, la princesa le guiño un ojo interpretando lo que trataba de decirle o pedirle.

**-PRINCESA NO, por favor se lo imploramos no la destierre a ella también, si lo hace destiérrenos también**- le dijo Fluttershy ahora ella también llorando pues la amistad de todas ya estaba destruyéndose, primero Twiligth muere y ahora Rainbow a provocado su destierro también.

**-lo siento…ya e hablado, soldados escóltenlas a Canterlot-**

**-NO, POR FAVOR NO, RAINBOW**- le grito Pinkie mientras los soldados las empujaban alejándolas de ahí, tras eso los pegasos volvieron a jalar de Dark aun amordazado pero Rainbow siguiéndolos pero esta ves sin atacarlos.

**-hijo mio te prometo que cuando esto acabe ir a buscarte…te lo prometo**- Celestia no dejaba de mirar en la dirección en la que se habían llevado a Dark con los ojos en lagrimados por hacerle algo terrible a su hijo pero ahora se sentía mejor pues lo mando con Rainbow lo que le daría algo de compañía.

-**pero hermana, ¿Qué fue lo que decidieron para haberlo desterrado?-** indago Luna a la ves que Celestia se secaba las lagrimas.

**-si no lo castigaba de algún modo la alianza con Trotingham peligraría pero ahora tenemos otros problemas, PHOBOS , STORMER REPORTENSE**- inmediatamente al llamado de la princesa los comandantes de Equestria fueron ante ella –**ya oyeron nos van a tacar mañana a primera hora, reúnan a los soldados, Stormer manda a tus pegasos mas veloces a las ciudades de Equestria que se vallan a los refugios, y traigan a la gente de ciudad Nimbo (Cluds Dale) y Pony Ville al refugio en Canterlot-**

-**majestad necesitamos llevarles proviciones no sabemos cuanto tiempo pueden estar encerrados en el refugio-** replico Phobos.

**-NO HAY TIEMPO, LA GUERRA YA NOS ALCANZO**- a la orden los comandantes comenzaron a movilizar las tropas, a retirar las tiendas de campaña y la basura que había causado la explosión que provoco Dark, mientras en Canterlot las ponis fueron llevadas a lo que era su habitación.

**-hay que hacer algo pero YA no podemos dejar que Rainbow se quede desterrada ni Dark tampoco hay que hacer que vuelvan-** dijo Pinkie preocupada por su amiga.

**-no hay nada que hacer, a no ser que provoquemos que nos destierren a nosotras también y en todo caso hay que ayudar mejor a que todos se pongan a salvo ya esta atardeciendo y en menos de 12 horas el infierno estará delante de nosotros**- dijo Trixie mientras asomándose por su balcón viendo como se estaban apurando todas las tropas para la batalla que estaba asomándose.

**-¿estas de broma? Si es el caso los dragones están allá afuera y Rainbow junto con Dark también dejarlos es peligroso**- replico Rarity.

**-me temo otra ves tiene razón ya veremos como ir por ellos…considerando que mañana sigamos vivos pero si es el caso…yo quiero ir a ver a mi hermanita y a Big Mac una ves mas**- ahora una lagrimas estaba resbalando de la mejilla de Apple Jack –**lo siento chicas debo ir a buscarlos, si quieren…nos vemos después-**

**-siendo así…quiero ir con los Cake a ver a los gemelos también**- Pinkie y Apple Jack fueron las primeras en salir.

**-yo…yo también quiero ver a mis papas y a mi hermana…perdonen**- Rarity entonces también salio, pues aunque fue clara la preocupación por su amiga no dejaban de lado la idea de que esa quizás pudiese llegar a ser la ultima ves que pudiesen estar con sus familiares y demás gente que querían.

Ya algo lejos de ahí llegando a la entrada del bosque ever free los pegasos que llevaban a Dark aun arrastrando con decenas de heridas y cortadas en su cuerpo elevaron el vuelo y lo dejaron caer bruscamente en las copas de los arboles ahí ellos se fueron rápidamente, pero entonces Rainbow llego a quitarles las sogas y la bolsa de su cabeza para que este pudiese respirar.

**-¿estas bien?-** le pregunto con mirada afligida y preocupante pero entonces recibió un terrible golpe de Dark en la mejilla se podría decir a modo de bofetada –**Dark…¿Por qué?-**

**-ESTUPIDA…¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tenias que venir?- **Dark estaba triste pero mas que nada furioso por la intromisión de Rainbow que le costó su vida en Equestria ahora sin posibilidades de volver –**a mi me habían desterrado tu no tenias por que venir-**

**-me negaba a dejarte solo…no quería que estuvieses toda tu vida en el exilio, si te vas a Trotingham te mataran y no puedes vivir en Equestria no quería dejarte solo…es solo eso, perdóname- **la mirada de Rainbow le suplicaba perdón pero a la ves lloraba no por ella si no por Dark pero cuando este se acercó frunciéndole el seño ella quizás estaba esperando un golpe así que cerro los ojos y es cuando siente un par de patas abrazarla entonces se dio cuenta de que Dark la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

**-gracias**- ella entonces le devolvió el abrazo ahí sollozando **-¿ahora que hacemos?-** Rainbow estaba confundida por que ahora si no tenia ningún lugar donde ir

–**la guerra esta por estallar…¿que podemos hacer?- **indago Rainbow con nostalgia en sus ojos rojizos en la tierra que fue su hogar.

**-estamos desterrados…hay que dejar Equestria, quizás podamos ir al reino de los grifos, hice un par de amigos seguro nos podrían recibir ahí…quizás comenzar de nuevo-**

**-pero…¿vamos a abandonarlos aquí? ¿Qué hay de las chicas, Apple Jack, Pinkie, Rarity?...¿la princesa? Tu madre-** Dark agacho la mirada pensando y meditando aun quejándose un poco por las heridas de su terrible arrastrada que le dieron, entonces comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

**-ven, hay algo que quiero saber-** Rainbow confundida de lo que Dark estaba haciendo se quedo en silencio, antes de seguirlo dejo una lagrima que resbalo de su rostro justo al lugar donde estaba parada rezando y pidiendo volver a ver a sus amigas otra ves.

Mientras en Canterlot había cientos de ponis que estaban corriendo en todos lados pero los soldados tratando de controlarlos llevándolos o guiándolos al refugio dentro de la montaña que sostenía a la gran ciudad, niños llorando, madres y padres callados, ancianos apenas pudiendo caminar pero siendo ayudados por la solidaridad de otros, algunos llevando lo que podían de provisiones las llevaban y uno que otro llevaba algún tesoro que pudiese llevar algo que quería que perdurase, pero llegando carretas y carruajes jalados por cientos de pegasos estos llevaban a ciudadanos de ciudad Nimbo y Pony Ville.

**-APPLE BLOOM**- la pequeña que hiba en un carruaje escucho la vos conocida de su hermana y antes de darse cuenta estaba en sus brazos –**hermanita**- las dos hermanas se abrazaron pero no tardo mucho para que ahí con ellas llegara Big Mac pero con su armadura y casco.

**-busquen un lugar seguro, pónganse a salvo- **les dijo el caballo rojo dándoles un abrazo donde los 3 comenzaban a llorar.

**-por favor…vuelve con nosotros no nos vallas a dejar, no nos dejes hermanote por favor**- le decía Apple Bloom pero con una tierna sonrisa le dio una caricia a la pequeña la mirada en el caballo le decía todo solo haciéndola sollozar en silencio.

**-si ves a Fluttershy entrégale esto**- le dio la caja de la joya con la que quiso proponerle matrimonio a Fluttershy para luego ponerse su casco y retirarse corriendo de ahí, en otro lado Swettie Bell estaba con sus padres entrando cuando detrás de ellos llego Rarity quien al verla se abrazaron.

**-vengan vamos a buscar un buen lugar, no hay que quedarnos aquí**- Rarity con su magia puso a su hermanita en la espalda para que no caminara y no perderla entre la multitud inquieta, por otro lado Pinkie ya estaba reunida con los Cake con los pequeños ahí jugando todavía.

**-tia Pinkie ¿Por qué venimos todos aquí?- **pregunto el pequeño pegaso acercándose a la poni rosa.

**-veras Carrot Cake…¿recuerdas tu juego de soldados? Va a pasar algo similar solo que mas grande y hasta que los soldados no dejen de jugar no podemos salir de aquí ¿entiendes?**- la poni rosada tomo en sus patas al pequeñín sollozando un poco pero en su mente rezando que el pudiese ver un mañana, por ahí Trixie solo se puso en un rincón con la corona de la magia y su sombrero de cuando quiso ser famosa pero sin nadie junto a ella.

**-amm…¿Twiligth estas ahí?-** pregunto por qué extrañamente desde que partieron a buscar a Spike Twiligth a estado muy callada –**no se si me escuchas…pero no tengo a nadie con quien charlar, todos están con sus familiares y amigos pero yo no encuentro a mi hermano, no tengo a nadie si me escuchas, perdón por haber sido algo mala y vanidosa al principio…le e cogido cariño en este ultimo tiempo a tus amigas y finalmente pude darme cuenta de la amistad, lo que significa pero no quiero perderlas y…tengo miedo**- pero entonces una sombra se puso detrás de ella, era Fluttershy en compañía de su conejito quien también sollozaba, al ver que las dos estaban solas juntas se dieron un abrazo quías para darse ánimos o despedirse.

En la zona baja donde las tropas estaban acomodándose con lanzas y demás echas de diamantes y gemas en gran cantidad, en un apartado aun había una tienda donde salía humo del techo dentro aun estaba el jefe Khujul en pose meditando delante del fuego cuando este abre los ojos esperando algo acto seguido Zecora hizo entrada en la tienda sentándose frente al jefe.

**-maestro…usted a vivido 800 años con el don que le dieron los espíritus antiguos, tiene el don del tiempo, conoce el pasado el presente y pedazos del futuro…dígame ¿que es lo que ha visto? por que yo lo e observado…no dejaba de mirar a Dark-** pregunto Zecora en modo serio mirando a través del fuego a los ojos de su maestro.

**-dime Zecora…a la hora de gobernar un imperio corrupto y decadente ¿Qué elección debía elegir un rey? ¿existe en verdad elección?-** Zecora no comprendía lo que le trataba de decir **–el libre albedrio, en este momento en esta tierra donde estamos ninguno de nosotros los posee todos estamos sometidos a la tiranía de las estrellas por eso el resultado de esta contienda esta oscuro…solo por alguien que tiene libre albedrio y no lo tiene…ese joven Dark Ligthing…su sangre del mas allá le da autoridad sobre su destino aunque no se a dado cuenta todavía la elección que el elija a partir de ahora determinara el resultado de esta batalla que se asoma…no obstante su destino esta ligado al mismo libre albedrio de otro ser y los espíritus no me han dicho ni mostrado quien es**- contesto observando las llamas de su fogata que proporcionaban luz y calor pero a la ves eran seña de destrucción.

**-¿pero entonces no hay esperanza?-** comento Zecora mirando al fuego que se reflejaba en sus ojos quizás queriendo entender que era lo que tanto veía su maestro a las ardientes llamas.

**-si Dark no toma decisión, todos aquí estamos sometidos a la tiranía de los espíritus-**

Zoka estaba en lo alto de una nube en el cielo nocturno viendo a los soldados prepararse con la decisión de entrar en batalla o no, mirando en su pata formo en una luz roja la gema que lo marco de por vida "el ojo del Diablo".

**-mas de 2000 años estuviste en mi, destruiste mi vida por como la conocía…pero ahora ¿Cuál es mi propósito?...en la usencia de Dark ¿podría ser yo quien con mi poder derrotase a Infernus?-** Zoka se quedo ahí pensativo para después bajar donde el balcón donde las princesas estaban pensativas -**¿algún plan?-**

**-el pasado siempre nos persigue…nunca me había imagina que llegaría el día en que Infernus volviese a amenazar pero así fue, pensé que me hijo estaba muerto y no fue así…¿Quiénes somos? ¿De donde venimos? ¿Y a donde vamos?-**

**-amm…no es lo que pregunte pero buena pregunta también…goberné estas tierras por mas de 2000 años y al fin a llegado el momento de que las proteja como debió haber sido-**

**-Zoka, te quiero preguntar algo…¿hace cuando recuperaste tu poder?- **Zoka se quedo impresionado cuando escucho oir eso de Celestia quien parece que también se dio cuenta.

**-cuando Twiligth me libero parece haber echado un sello en mi…pues lo que haya sido se desvaneció el día que esa chica Trixie se hizo con el elemento de la magia, mi poder comenzó a regresar lentamente hasta llegado este punto-**

**-pues espero sea de ayuda, vamos a darlo todo…y hermana te juro que traeremos a Dark de vuelta, pero primero hay que enfocarnos en esta pelea-** comento Luna mirando al horizonte donde muy a lo lejos venían rompiendo el bosque, haciendo temblar la tierra delante de ellos la arda de dragones que sobrevivieron al ataque de Dark y los tantos que no habían escapado aun así eran varios miles los que iban hacia Equestria y en la misma dirección de donde venían caminando cada criatura que hubiese por ahí salía huyendo aterrada de la marcha de aquellas bestias.

Pasaron las horas largas y desesperantes, Manehattan era una ciudad fantasma con nadie en sus calles, Pony Ville igual, cada rincón de Equestria estaba en silencio, el silencio de la muerte que rondaba por cada centímetro de tierra pero en el refugio en Canterlot donde estaban los ponis durmiendo o al menos tratando de dormir pudieron sentir vibraciones en la tierra que fueron creciendo y creciendo cada ves mas fuertes estas corriendo por las paredes hasta el techo de su refugio lo que provoco que se despertaran mas aun que los que tenían compañía se abrazaran fuertemente, a pies de Canterlot los soldados estaban firmes en su posición nerviosos pero en silencio observando a lo lejos salir por detrás de una colina (o loma como le quieran llamar) toda una línea hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de varios dragones todos guiados por el dragón blanco quien rugió para que estos se detuvieran observando a lo lejos las luces de las antorchas que iluminaban el frente de Equestria, cuando los vio Phobos comenzó a caminar entre las filas.

**-este día…muchos no veremos la luz de otro sol, nos quedo bien claro pero recuerden que hacemos aquí…no tengan piedad de ninguno de ellos por que no la van a tener de ustedes…que la tierra de Equestria se riegue con la sangre de dragones pero también de héroes…valor ponis de Equestria, Trotingham, y cebras por que hoy antes de que acabe el día…se decidirá el fin de una era y el comienzo de otra, en sus cascos esta de quien se alzara el estandarte de la victoria**- es cuando lentamente el sol comenzó a alzarse detrás de los dragones, un sol que por mucho tiempo les dio calor ahora los había abandonado pues en sus entrañas estaba su enemigo definitivo.

**-aun es temprano ¿Celestia tu levantaste el sol?- **indago Luna preocupada pero su hermana veía el astro fijamente a la ves de manera desafiante en silencio lo que le decía que no fue ella preocupando mas a luna, paso el tiempo pero los dragones solo estaban observando a los ponis sin moverse de su posición a la lejanía.

En Canterlot los ponis que estaban refugiados ahí unos que otro se azomaba para ver lo que ocurría entre ellos Apple Jack que se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que estaban esperando para atacar?, ninguno de los bandos se movía los ponis estaban quietos pero listos y atentos a un movimiento del enemigo que solo rugía esperando ansioso de lanzarse a acabar con el ejercito de ponis, cuando el ruido de unos relámpagos y unos destellos en el cielo llamaron la atención de todos pues sobre ellos se estaba formando una formación de tenebrosas nubes tan oscuras pero formándose el ojo de la tormenta justo alrededor del sol, a Celestia se le hizo obvio lo que estaba pasando en ese momento los dragones estaban esperando la llegada de su líder pues casi al momento un eclipse comenzó a formarse en el sol llevando oscuridad en cada rincón de ese lugar solo por la pequeña luz de una línea carmesí alrededor de la circunferencia de aquel eclipse, pero lo que antes había el símbolo de un dragón enrollado creciendo al borde del sol ya no estaba.

**-Dark mira**- en el bosque volando bajo encima de las copas de los arboles Rainbow alerto la oscuridad que se cirnio encima de ellos **-¿es lo que creo que es?-**

**-si…eso creo, vamos ya no estamos lejos-** dijo Dark siguiendo volando con Rainbow junto a el.

**-estoy preocupada…tengo miedo por las demás, quizás deberíamos olvidar esto de irnos e ir a ayudarles, pese a no ser bien recibidos pero quizás así podamos volver con ellos**- le dijo Rainbow echando mirada a lo lejos en dirección hacia donde eran Canterlot.

**-lo se, yo también lo pensé…pero antes hay algo que quiero saber, algo que no me a dejado tranquilo en mucho tiempo, no se por qué no vine antes…pero…OH mira, llegamos**- comenzaron a descender al bosque para encontrarse cara a cara con una cueva.

**-¿Qué es este lugar?-** pregunto Rainbow mirando hacia dentro de la oscura cueva.

**-aquí es donde mis padres me encontraron…o donde dicen haberme encontrado, y creo que las respuestas a lo que quiero están ahí abajo…no te pediría que vinieras si no quisieras**- Dark miro a la pegaso azul a su lado pero ella le dio un tierno beso.

**-lo que sea que este ahí abajo…estaré contigo para enfrentarlo, espero no sean mas pesadillas…sin ofender**- se regalaron juntos un sonrisa leve quizás para agarrar valor comenzando a adentrarse en la caverna, mientras en Equestria los ejércitos aun estaban estáticos sin señal de alguno querer empezar la batalla, junto a las princesas estaba Zoka aun mirando al ejercito dragón y mirando hacia el eclipse cuando algo hace que este se exalte de golpe, quedándose paralizado.

**-Zoka…¿que te ocurre?-** pregunto Luna mirando como el espíritu del caos estaba estático como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

**-ee ees…es increíble, se acerca un poder enorme…nnn nunca sentí algo parecido, viene hacia acá y viene rápido-** dijo tartamudeando muy aterrado sin despegar la mirada del cielo, entonces Luna volteo también esperando ver algo.

**-ya esta aquí…-** cuando en el centro del campo entre los ejércitos de ambos bandos algo cayo haciendo temblar la tierra fuertemente como un terremoto levantando una nube de polvo inmensa.

**-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Qué esta pasando allá?-** se preguntaba Trixie junto a Fluttershy, aquella vibración puso mas nerviosos e histéricos a los ponis civiles, cuando rompiendo la quietud de las nubes salieron a través de ellas varios miles de dragones dejando boquiabiertos a Celestia y a los demás ponis del ejercito y solo poniéndolos mas nerviosos cuando para colmo en el centro de aquella nube de polvo emergía una luz que luego se convirtió en una terrible explosión que lanzo una ráfaga de aire que sacudía hasta la misma ciudad e hizo estremecer la tierra terriblemente y en quela luz en sus entrañas se vio la silueta del enemigo.

"_Infernus esta libre, con su silueta oscura hace acto de aparición, la guerra entre los ponis y los dragones esta a punto de comenzar"_

CONTINUARA…


	29. Cap 28: La Caida

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: sé que dije que este fin no habría capitulo pero tuve una chance libre y lo escribir, debo decir que este capitulo es corto y rápido la razón que es como ya vamos por los caps finales no quiero poner tanto relleno y ya irme a lo ultimo pronto, sin mas espero sea de su agrado por que el final les tiene una sorpresa

Un terrible explosión con una luz enceguecedora donde en sus entrañas estaba el verdadero enemigo de los ponis, el poder de aquella explosión fue tal que provoco temblar la tierra a su alrededor hasta llegando la ciudad de Canterlot donde las madres abrazaban a sus hijos gritando del miedo rogando por que esto terminase rápido, en aquella luz donde se apreciaba la silueta oscura esta extendió sus alas de golpe deshaciendo la energía que lo rodeaba dejando ver el aspecto de Infernus ante todos.

**-SOLDADOS, prepárense a pelear, si hoy morimos…QUE SEA CON HONOR-** fue el turno de Stormer animando a sus soldados.

**-ahh…por fin, es bueno estirar las alas, recibir algo de aire fresco…un gran día para morir…un gran día para retomar nuestro objetivo**- dijo el gran dragón frotando sus enormes garras una contra otra sacando chispas haciendo un ruido metálico, se dio la media vuelta para ver a su ejercito de dragones y dando un aletazo llego al frente de este donde los que estaban cercas se arrodillaron incluso temerosos, ahí mismo llego ante el, el dragón blanco. **–Esperaba más tropas**-

**-peepepe perdone mi señor…ayer fuimos atacados y una gran cantidad fue eliminada aun así tenemos cercas de 8,000 dragones aquí mas los 3,000 que estaban encerrados en el sol**- dijo el dragón inclinando la cabeza ante Infernus.

**-roarum, ¿y quien ataco a mis tropas?-** indago el gran dragón.

**-fufufu fue el…el hijo del estallido negro mi señor**- Infernus tomo del cuello a su sirviente apretando con fuerza su garganta.

**-me estas diciendo ¿Qué el hijo del estallido negro aun vive?**- con suma facilidad Infernus arrojo a su sirviente contra otros como un juguete –**no dejare que vuelvan a frustrar mis planes…hum, jeje no importa si es necesario lo enfrentare y lo enviare a ver a su bastardo padre-** agrego mirando al ejercito poni a lo lejos, entre las tropas Blue estaba al mando de un batallón preparando su espada, Big Mac entre las tropas como cualquier otro soldado pero resaltando en su altura, el príncipe Abraham también junto a su padre pero entonces aquel silencio envolvente se rompió ante el gran rugido de Infernus que fue el aviso de la guerra pues los dragones comenzaron a avanzar echando carrera.

**-la guerra…comenzó**- inmediatamente Celestia en compañía de su hermana y Zoka se lanzaron en vuelo junto con sus tropas, el trote pesado de ambos ejércitos provoco que Apple Jack fuese a asomarse por encima de la muralla para ver lo que pasaba observando a ambos ejércitos ir con todo lo que tenían a la carga, los dragones voladores alzaron el vuelo a la ves de los pegasos del ejercito.

Cuando todos iban engolosinados en carrera al ataque frente a frente los dragones lanzaron un alusión de balas de fuego hacia los ponis que cuando estallaron en el suelo la magnitud de las explosiones fue tal que arrojaron a los ponis que tenían cercas pero estos seguían corriendo contra los dragones, los unicornios comenzaron a formar sus espadas y los pegasos y terrestres con sus lanzas al frente acercándose a los dragones, justo en el frente algunos unicornios al mando de Phobos hicieron un escudo para protegerse de futuras bolas de fuego para ir directo a los dragones, desde el cielo ambas princesas hicieron lo mismo gritando mientras se iban acercando a sus rivales.

Cuando estuvieron al frente los dragones lanzaban cabezazos al suelo barriendo con los ponis mientras otros les pasaban poder debajo de las patas haciéndoles cortadas que los hacían caer para que los otros los atacaran directo al cuello o en la barriga, en el aire Celestia haciendo uso de su magia lanzaba rayos a las cabezas de los dragones haciéndolos perder dirección estrellándolos contra otros, Zoka hacia esferas de energía que explotaban en los dragones de tal manera que estos también caian, pero la suerte no estaba en otros ponis que eran victimas de las intensas llamaradas de los dragones y estos caían como lenguas de fuego, Stormer haciendo uso de su gran velocidad se puso detrás de un dragón y ahí clavo su lanza en la nuca de este haciendo que comenzara a caer dando un rugido ahogado pero llevándose a otro dragón al suelo, en tierra Phobos acababa de pasar por debajo de un dragón cuando ya lo estaba esperando otro dispuesto a devorarlo cuando los dragones que mato Stormer le cayeron justo en la cabeza al otro, entonces este paso cercas de Phobos haciéndole una seña militar.

**-je…presumido**- le regreso la sonrisa Phobos regresando al combate, mientras que en otro punto Blue se trepo por detrás de la cola de un dragon comenzando a correr por su lomo hasta llegar a un punto del cuello que pudo darle un tajo certero cortando su cabeza.

En el aire un dragon fue empalado en el cuello por Luna transformada en Nigthmare Moon llena de sangre en la cabeza por el empalamiento de su adversario cuando un potente zarpaso la mando directo a tierra.

**-LUNA…RESISTE**- cuando Luna se levanto había un dragón preparado a darle una llamarada como golpe definitivo cuando un destello impacto en el cuello del dragón, era Celestia quien bajo a ayudar a su hermana **–¿luna estas bien? ¿puedes seguir?-**

**-si, pero Celestia…mira a tu alrededor…son demasiados, mas de lo que esperábamos nos están haciendo trizas**- Celestia miro que no bromeaba, los soldados estaban peleando con todo lo que tenían con valor pero la realidad era otra, unos ponis que iban a ir a atacar a un dragón de tierra fueron barridos de lado por un dragón volado que estiro las patas hacia el frente llevándoselos como un montón de hojas secas ante una tormenta, Infernus quien estaba al margen de la batalla viendo todo, cuando un unicornio el mismo rey Theos salió de entre las tropas directo a atacar a Infernus este le dio un fuerte coletazo sin siquiera moverse de su lugar casi ignorando su existencia, de entre las entrañas de la pelea Abraham vio como su padre fue golpeado de manera brutal arrojado por los aires, no obstante Infernus vio la ciudad de Canterlot de una manera maliciosa mas aun viendo en que estaba sostenía.

**-¿CREEN QUE TENEMOS TODO EL DIA?**- en sus afiladas garras comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía y fuego color purpura muy oscuro cargado de algo como electricidad alrededor para de un movimiento arrojarla habriendose paso entre las tropas en combate, cuando Celestia la vio se quedo aterrada de ver en que dirección iba incluso esta paso cercas del mismo Zoka.

**-AL SUELO**- grito un poni que observaba todo desde la muralla cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión a sus pies que sacudió toda la ciudad, el brillo que causo paro toda la batalla de ambos ejércitos que voltearon a ver directo a la ciudad.

**-Apple Jack ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué todo tembló?**- le pregunto su hermana con varios ponis asustados ya algunos llorando cuando escuchaban el ruido de rocas desintegrarse poniéndose mas nerviosos.

En tierra los ponis vieron como los grandes pilares que sostenían a Canterlos estaban completamente destruidos y la gran pared de roca de la montaña detrás de ellos desquebrajándose, tras esto los ponis comenzaron a sentir como si la tierra se inclinara y en completo terror y desesperación comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria al ver como la ciudad y su palacio dorado comenzaban a caer al abismo, Celestia inmediatamente quiso frenar su caída con su magia pero un dragón sujetándola la distrajo evitando que lo hiciera, mientras los ponis seguían corriendo colina arriba para escapar de la parte de la ciudad que estaba cayendo pero también el suelo iba rompiéndose y hundiéndose, los que no corrían muy rápido o se tropezaban caían sin mas gritando perdiéndose en el fondo con toneladas de roca detrás de ellos.

**-¿un momento donde esta Pound Cake?-** pregunto la señora Cake aterrada de ver que no estaba su hija la unicornio.

**-mami mame esperame- **sin mucho conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero con el suelo hundiéndose a sus espaldas la pequeña quería alcanzar a sus padres.

**-NO, MI NIÑA**- escuchando ese grito Pinkie aterrada se regreso tan rápido pudo para atrapar a la pequeña en el hocico comenzando a corre con el suelo ahora rompiéndose a sus pies también inclinándose con el castillo cayendo detrás de ella, Apple Jack vio a su amiga tratando de luchar por alcanzar a los demás zigzagueando por no caer hasta que llego a un punto que arrojo a la pequeña para esta ser atrapada por su padre ahora solo quedaba su esfuerzo por alcanzar la orilla.

**-VAMOS PINKIE, SOLO UN POCO MAS, SALTA**- Pinkie hizo un esfuerzo por saltar tratando de alcanzar a Apple Jack quien le estiraba su pata para sujetarla pero por solo unos centímetros no lo logro y en horror Apple Jack vio como Pinkie se iba con la ciudad lentamente –**nnnNNOOOOO, PINKIE PIE-** grito viéndola alejarse en el vacío cuando una ráfaga marrón la tomo y en un pestañeo la puso en tierra firme –**Pinkie, estas a salvo pero ¿Quién?**- entonces ahí junto a ellas apareció Zoka cargando a otros ponis los que alcanzo a salvar.

-**Zoka…salvaste mi vida…snif, gracias-** Pinkie abrazo a Zoka pero este mas bien se quedo en silencio viendo en el fondo una enorme nube de polvo y escombro, los demás ponis se acercaron a la orilla con mucho cuidado para ver, cuando este se disipo solo pudieron ver ruinas y escombros de muchos tipos, todo lo que alguna ves fue la ciudad de Canterlot estaba destruida ahí muchos se tiraron a llorar en un coro de penas y lagrimas.

Desde el campo de batalla las princesas estaban pasmadas incrédulas de lo que veian mientras los demás trataban de entender que es lo que había pasado en ese momento por que en solo un parpadeo la ciudad de Canterlot ya no estaba, cuando entre el grupo donde estaba Phobos los dragones comenzaron a rodearlo a él y sus soldados pero estos ya estaban cansados, viendo alrededor y mas aun la ciudad destruida este deshizo su espada.

-**ALTO…bajen sus armas, es todo, se acabó…hemos perdido-** los ponis resignados comenzaron a tirar sus armas, incluido el ejercito de cebras incluida Celestia bajo la guardia comenzando a llorar con su hermana a un lado.

-**y con eso se acaba, se alza un nuevo estandarte, un nuevo orden surgirá con las alas, el fuego y las garras de acero del dragón**- diciendo estas palabras de una manera aterradora Infernus declaro su victoria dando un estruendoso rugido en coro con sus demás dragones.

Al cabo de unos minutos los ponis que estaban refugiados en Canterlot, estaban siendo escoltados por dragones bajando en grupos, los que se rezagaban eran golpeados por otros dragones mientras los ponis caminaban llorando, cuando Rarity junto a su familia pasaron cercas de un dragon morado que cuando Rarity lo vio se quedo parada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mas aun cuando este le rugió para que siguiera caminando, mientras que ante Infernus le llevaron a las princesas tristes y decaídas.

-**humm…tu rostro, ya recuerdo eres la esposa del Estallido Negro, veo que has sobrevivido estos 3000 años que yo y mis dragones estuvimos languideciéndonos en la prisión que nos hizo tu maldito rey-**

**-NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLO CON ESA LENGUA TUYA SERPIENTE MALDITA**- le grito Celestia provocando que los dragones que estaban a su alrededor gruñeran amenazantemente.

-**yo que tu cuidaría lo que dices no estas en posición de gritarme podría borra tu existencia de un pensamiento si quisiera…pero ahora lo primero, unas voces me dijeron que tu "hijo" y el del Estallido Negro esta vivo, el acabo con algunos de mis dragones según me dicen…muy bien ¿donde esta?**- con su enorme garra Infernuos movio la cara de Celestia para que ella lo mirase directamente.

**-señor encontramos a este otro alicornio**- siendo sujetado como un muñeco estaba Blue Blood haciendo un esfuerzo por zafarse.

**-¿y tu quien eres?-** pregunto Infernus mirando al poni que volteo a ver a los ojos amarillos del dragon.

**-soy el príncipe Blue Blood de Equestria- **contesto de una manera algo desafiante.

-aaaa, asi que tu eres…-

**-él no es**- antes de que el dragon pudiese decir algo volteo a ver a Celestia –**el es mi sobrino no mi hijo, el ya esta lejos de aquí no se donde, y aunque lo supiese jamás te lo diría-** le dijo de manera desafiante.

**-no importa, ya consegui mi victoria que me fue negada por 3000 años y con ella una dulce venganza, ahora estableceremos aquí sobre las ruinas de tu triste y patética ciudad nuestro dominio mientras comenzamos a extendernos de aquí a las tierras periféricas, a los reinos mas alla del mar hasta que cada ser viviente este bajo mi garras-**

**-fracasaras, llegaran otros mas fuertes que te detendrán, los imperios caen y las estatuas de los dioses se desmoronan, es lo que decía Black Stream, pudimos haber caído pero tu caerás también-** fue ahora la contestación de Luna que solo le causo una risa al enorme dragon.

**-pero de mientras comenzamos a alzarnos, tienen suerte estoy muy feliz así que las dejare vivir, sobre todo necesitamos quienes nos digan donde conseguir gemas eso si no quieren que su gente o lo que queda de ella sea un mero ganado para nosotros**- ahora fue el turno de los dragones para reír mientras Celestia comenzaba a sollozar de impotencia, el año de preparación fue reducido a nada, era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran a los demás ponis de las otras ciudades y fuesen esclavizados, Equestria había caído.

En algún lugar lejos de ahí, en las entrañas de la tierra únicamente guiados por una sola luz hiban caminando Rainbow y Dark en la profunda cueva sin ver algún indicio de que fuese a acabar solo iba cada ves mas adentro de la tierra.

**-¿esto no tiene fin o que? Ya me estoy cansando llevamos casi 1 hora caminando, de pequeño dudo hayas caminado todo eso si lo que te contaron tus padres es cierto y te encontraron cercas de la entrada de la cueva- **dijo Rainbow cabeza baja ya aburrida de la caminata.

**-ya se…yo también me estoy cansando, maldición creo que no tengo derecho a saber la verdad WOW espera**- cuando menor se dieron cuenta llegaron a lo que enserio parecía el final de la cueva, donde solo había una pared pero una estatua ahí, la de un alicornio que estaba sentado como meditando pero su mirada que hiba a sus pies parecía que cuidaba de algo pues había algo como una cuna de roca.

**-¿será posible?-** indago Rainbow confundida viendo el hueco o la cuna de roca y tierra –**tiene el tamaño perfecto para un poni bebe-**

**-ok, tienes razón…pero y este poni que hace aquí-** dijo señalando al alicornio de roca, cuando Rainbow le dio unos cuantos golpes con su pata.

-**parece que nada- **le dio otro golpe mas fuerte cuandoentonces escucho un crujir –**oh oh- **vieron como una grieta comenzó a formarse en el poni hasta que este cayo echo pedazos a pies de Rainbow –**amm…ups…jeje-**

**-bueno, al menos era de roca…¿Qué no hay nada mas aquí?-** comenzó a ver en las paredes haber si había algún interruptor o algo pero nada –**parece que vinimos en vano**- resignados los dos ponis comenzaron a caminar a la salida cuando detrás de ellos comenzó a brillar algo, así que rápidamente se dieron la media vuelta para ver que un polvillo brillante salía de los escombro de aquella estatua hasta formar una pequeña esfera de luz –**ok esto me esta asustando**- entonces la luz se acercó a los ponis.

**-aaaamm, ejem perdón por haberte roto**- dijo Rainbow quizás pensando que hiba a tomar venganza por la estatua rota, aquella lucecita comenzó a girar en el aire como queriendo llamar la atención de los ponis **-¿oye soy yo o quiere decirnos algo?-** entonces se detuvo justo en la punta de la nariz de Dark.

-**amm, hola…¿quieres que te sigamos o algo por el estilo?-** la luz avanzo flotando despacio a la pared de roca donde delante de sus ojos esta comenzó a desvanecerse –**Rainbow que bueno que rompiste esa estatua**- dijo Dark boquiabierto mientras la luz volvía a donde estaban ellos y hacia como queriendo empujarlos, sin mas comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la luz.

Por varios minutos caminaron hasta llegaron a lo que pareció una enorme puerta doble de unos caballos de acero, pero es entonces cuando la puerta se abrió delante de ellos, temerosos y confundidos continuaron siguiendo a la lucecita que aunque alumbraba bien Dark iba con la propia luz que hacia su magia, pero es cuando notaron que ya no iban sobre tierra simple, el suelo era de mármol un suelo fino como el de las calles de Canterlot lo cual lo hacia mas extraño cuando entonces vieron que había lo que parecían ser infraestructuras algunas destruidas, otras llenas de musgo y demás.

**-¿pero que rayos es este lugar? Parece una ciudad enterra…-** Rainbow no termino de hablar cuando se dio un terrible tropezón.

**-amor, ¿estas bien?-** le pregunto Dark junto a ella.

**-si, pero creo mi pata se atoro en algo**- cuando Dark ilumino Rainbow grito histérica al ver que su pata se había atorado en el cráneo de un poni con armadura oxidada comenzando a agitarse completamente aterrada en un intento por quitárselo hasta que lo arrojo abrazo a Dark llorando del terrible susto que se llevo.

**-ya, ya tranquila, estoy aquí**- pero cuando le dio por iluminar en otros lados se dio cuenta de que había mas esqueletos de ponis, y al iluminar encima de una infraestructura estaba el esqueleto de un dragón –**te tomo la palabra ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?**-dijo Dark aun abrazando a Rainbow quien lloraba respirando agitadamente, cuando la esfera de luz llego con ellos otra ves **–alto…dinos que es este lugar, no daremos un paso mas hasta no saberlo**- la luz se alejó un poco mostrando cercas de ahí un camino, una escalera que iba inclinada hacia arriba lo que dio a entender que estaban en alguna especie de pirámide **-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarnos?...¿quien eres?-** la luz comenzó a subir la escalera y sin mas los ponis comenzaron a caminar aunque Rainbow ya no se despegaba de Dark, mientras iban subiendo notaron que en partes de la escalera esta se dividía en grandes y anchas calles de lo que parecía enserio una ciudad pero completamente fantasma pues ni siquiera había ratas o telarañas de insectos, por varios minutos caminaron aquella escalera hasta llegar arriba donde vieron que era un gran patio seco sin señal de vida pero aparte un enorme castillo, la luz comenzó a quererlos guiar hacia el castillo, cuando a Rainbow se le ocurrió mirar arriba se quedo impactada.

**-DARK, Dark observa-** vieron que había un estandarte con una bandera ya algo rasgada por el paso del tiempo pero lo que vieron los dejo sin habla pues impresa en la tela estaba claramente la Doom Mark de Dark Ligthing que alguna ves también fue de su padre.

-**no puede ser…¿pero que demonios es este lugar?...ya parezco disco rayado**- cuando se asustaron al escuchar un ruido que no era otro mas que el de las puertas del castillo abrirse con la esfera luminosa en la entrada –**ESPERA**- fueron a seguirla inmediatamente para entrar al castillo y estar directamente en la sala del trono, pudieron ver vitrales destruidos de lo que alguna ves fue un gran castillo de algún maravilloso reino, estatuas de piedra de caballeros ponis dañadas por el tiempo hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el trono, no había uno si no dos grandes tronos de piedra pero tronos de ponis, iluminando lo que había a espaldas de ellos vieron una gran estatua de piedra que salía de un mural una verdadera pieza de arte pero lo que llamo su atención fue la estatua pues era un poni alado con cuerno en forma de sable parecido al de Dark **-¿sera posible?-**

**-Dark…creo saber donde estamos, antes del susto no se me había pasado por la mente pero ahora lo se, ¿no recuerdas? La princesa nos hablo de esto…es la antigua ciudad, la Canterlot original y ese…sin duda alguna es tu padre, el Estallido Negro**- dijo señalando la gran estatua que salía de la pared.

**-estas en lo correcto pequeña poni**- aterrados pero en guardia los ponis voltearon a donde se escucho una vos resonar, era la esfera de luz que comenzó a crecer de tamaño comenzando a tomar forma lentamente hasta verse una silueta brillante de un alicornio.

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto Dark mirando aquella luz formando su espada –**déjame verte-** la luz desapareció dejando ver a un alicornio no muy grande, quizás un poco mas que Luna de pelaje blanco pero crin y cola marrón pero su presencia dejo un impacto en los ponis que estaban pasmados e incrédulos de lo que veian.

**-a crecido majestad Nigth Star…no me recuerda pero yo fui discípulo de su padre hasta el día del ataque de Infernus…yo soy, Anturil-**

**CONTINUARA… **


	30. Cap 29: Pasado

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: espero el capitulo sea de su agrado por que me fue difícil ya que me venían ideas varias pero tenia que encontrar la mejor, ya pronto será el final y para ese voy a dar todo mi empeño para que sea un buen y gran final que les guste para que el tiempo que ustedes han dedicado a leer este fanfic no sea en vano, una ves mas GRACIAS**

**-bienvenido sea majestad…e estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo**- dijo el alicornio sonriéndole a Dark con Rainbow a su costado confundidos a la ves de impresionados.

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué es todo esto?-** indago Dark confundido de lo que estaba pasando.

**-jeje alto, muchas preguntas…pero ya lo dije mi nombre es Anturil, fui su "niñero" se podría decir y discípulo de su padre, y esto es Canterlot, la gran fortaleza de Equestria…o lo que queda de ella desde que su padre la puso aqui**- dijo usando su magia para encender unos viejos candelabros que colgaban pero estaban funcionando pues iluminaron la sala del trono completamente.

**-¿Cómo que ponerla aqui? ¿Por qué la oculto? CARAJO QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y TENGO MUCHAS PREGUNTAS**- replico molesto pero entonces Rainbow le puso su pata en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo dándole su mejor sonrisa, entonces Dark suspiro un poco calmándose –**perdón…pero es que…han pasado tantas cosas-**

**-¿Cuántos años?...¿cuantos años lleva despierto?-** pregunto el alicornio.

**-amm…si lo dices por lo de la estatua que imagino que en ese hueco delante de ti estaba yo…como 7 años y no me hables de "usted" y llamame Dark**- entonces noto que una mirada preocupante se formo en el poni -**¿oye que ocurre?-**

**-por favor, si quiere respuestas yo también…ya le explicare pero primero déjeme mostrarle algo, lo ultimo que le dejo su padre, después yo también quiero respuestas…por favor quédense juntos-** Anturil comenzó a crear un torbellino de energía que comenzó a rodear a los ponis quienes no se separaron como él les dijo, cuando la magia se desvaneció se vieron flotando en el cielo mas no volando pero viendo debajo a la enorme ciudad que en verdad era colosal, varias veces mas grande que la Canterlot que ellos conocían, la ciudad estaba siendo asediada por los dragones mientras varios ponis trataban de huir bajando por un puente de arcoíris que conectaba la puerta de la ciudad con el piso.

**-es en ese momento cuando hibamos en camino a la cámara de sanación para curarla que se lo arrebataron de ella y antes de que algo le hicieran su padre llego a salvarlo-**

-**WOW…¿Dónde estas?-** pregunto Rainbow tras escuchar la vos de Anturil pero no verlo.

**-solo les estoy mostrando esto, en pocas palabras están dentro de mi mente, por favor observen-** la imagen se transformo inmediatamente en cuanto Black Stream protegió al pequeño de un ataque de Infernus usando sus alas pero la fuerza del ataque lo mando volando con el gran dragón detrás de él.

**-mi amor, mi bebe…debemos ir a ayudarlos**- dijo Celestia queriendo ponerse de pie.

**-****mi señora no hay tiempo…vamos a la cámara de sanación yo iré por el pequeño vamos…- **Anturil se quedo estático en ese momento.

-_**Anturil, te hablo por telepatía, escucha con atención encierra a Celestia y a Luna en la cámara de sanación, sepárala de la ciudad y aléjala un poco para que no sufran daños**_- fue la voz de Black Stream que resonó en la mente de Anturil quien después de eso se reincorporo.

–**vamos…no…no hay tiempo que perder**- dijo Anturil llevando entre el y la pequeña Luna como podían a Celestia, llegaron a una esquina de la ciudad que por suerte no estaba siendo tan atacada donde se abrió una sala especial de interior dorado con brillos multicolor de los elementos de la armonía, ahí Celestia entro para ponerse en el centro de la sala y de un empujón Anturil metió a Luna.

**-¿Qué haces?-** indago la pequeña.

**-lo siento, prometo traer al pequeño en cuanto pueda-** Anturil cerro la puerta y vigilando que nadie lo estuviese observando uso su magia para que una línea se dibujara alrededor de la habitación y con cuidado pero como una pieza de rompe cabezas la sala de recuperación comenzó a separarse de la ciudad comenzando a flotar cuando entonces una bola de fuego impacto por un costado de la sala haciéndola caer, cuando Anturil se dio cuenta un dragón se había percatado de su presencia e iba hacia ellos, como pudo Anturil detuvo con su magia lo que pudo haber sido una fuerte caída que habría destruido la cámara de sanación, pero antes de que el dragón llegase por el, este hizo un fuerte destello que encegueció a la bestia que cuando recupero la visión Anturil ya había desapareció así que sin mas regreso donde estaba la verdadera batalla, pero debajo de la ciudad oculto por la sombra de esta, Anturil aun sostenía con su magia la sala e inmediatamente se fue volando con ella alejándose unos kilómetros en el bosque lejos de la batalla pero ahí la mirada de Anturil se lleno de pánico al ver una luz encendida en la cámara –**oh no…no no, esto es malo-**

**-haber haber…¿Qué paso en ese rato?-** indago Rainbow confundida aun observando toda la escena.

**-verán, el primer rey creo toda la ciudad y los elementos por esta tenia otras funciones, las cámaras de sanación eran también de "hibernación", a los criminales de Equestria se les encerraba haciéndolos dormir por varios años hasta cumplir su condena o morir pasado el tiempo, cuando mi maestro tomo el trono elimino este castigo pasando a la ejecución directa o la cárcel el problema es que el secreto de como desactivar el modo de hibernación también llamado "sueño prolongado" se lo llevo el rey a la tumba, la bola de fuego que impacto lo activo y por lo que veía en la luz por varios cientos de años-**

**-uy…entonces esa es la razón, por eso las princesas duraron mas de 2000 años dormidas –** contesto Rainbow boquiabierta pues esa fue una razón, una respuesta de muchas ya había salido, el por que duraron tanto tiempo dormidas Celestia y Luna, nervioso Anturil no sabia que hacer pero al menos ahí donde las dejo estaban a salvo así que echo un vuelo rápidamente a donde estaba la batalla.

En el suelo aun sosteniendo a su hijo con cuidado el cual lloraba como cualquier bebe indefenso, Black Stream estaba evitando todo un aluvión de ataques de Infernus, ya estaba cansado y algo herido pues el proteger a su hijo era su prioridad pero era su carga que no lo dejaba pelear con todo lo que tenia lo cual al gran dragón no le importaba nada pues seguía atacando lanzando enormes zarpazos con sus grandes garras o bolas de fuego cargadas de energía, cuando una bola de energía impacto en el suelo creo una nube de humo pero de la cual salió un pulso de energía que impacto a Infernus mandándolo a volar, se disipo el humo con Black Stream respirando de manera fatigada pero sin soltar a su hijo.

**-MAESTRO**- Anturil llego volando rápidamente –**maestro tenemos problemas, el sueño prolongado se activó en la cámara de sanación donde esta la reina y Luna y no tengo idea de como desactivarlo**- Black Stream se quedo paralizado al escuchar eso.

**-escucha ya veremos que hacer por el momento toma a mi hijo y aléjense hasta que les diga lo contrario**- Anturil tomo al pequeño un llorando pero eso no lo alejaba de su otro problema.

**-lo protegeré con mi vida pepepep pero ¿Qué hacemos con la cámara?**- dijo nervioso mientras Black se ponía de pie.

**-te dije que ya veremos que hacer…si puedes ayuda a otros a irse…yo tratare de acabar con esto-** pero Anturil vio que Black Stream estaba mal herido y se le veía lo exahusto.

**-pero…maestro no esta bien…déjeme quedarme a ayudarlo, yo llevare al príncipe con alguno de los ponis para que lo cuiden-**

**-NO-** grito Black Stream enojado mirando a Anturil –**escucha con atención, no puedes dejar a Nigth Star con cualquiera, si no estoy yo el debe permanecer oculto, quisiera explicarte mas pero no hay tiempo VETE**- Anturil lagrimeando tomo a Dark y salió volando cuando entonces delante de Black Stream cayo algo enorme bloqueándole la luz del sol –**tardaste-**

**-debo decir que eso si me lastimo pero necesitaras algo mas que un empujón para detenerme, estas perdido, tu ciudad caerá y me are con esta tierra tu y tu gente pagaran por lo que nos han hecho a lo largo de los siglos-** dijo Infernus extendiendo sus alas de manera intimidante incluso dando un coletazo que partía el suelo pero entonces Black comenzó a reír entre dientes **-¿Qué es tan gracioso? No te reirías ni en tu propio funeral-**

**-perdona…es que ahora que no esta mi hijo puedo pelear en forma…sabes solo e peleado una ves con mi máximo poder la primera fue cuando derrote al primer rey para hacerme con el trono- **delante de Infernus algo estaba cambiando en Black Stream, su melena gris estaba comenzando a moverse fluidamente como cuando Dark activa su poder, su doom mark comenzó a brillar y también comenzó a salir fuego de las patas de Black a la ves que un aura roja lo rodeaba con sus ojos comenzando a brillar en rojo carmesí –**y la segunda será aquí- **la vos de Black cambio en ese instante por que hacia eco como si dos seres hablaran a la ves.

**-Dark…¿estas viendo eso? Es igual a ti cuando desatas tu poder-** dijo Rainbow boquiabierta ante eso cuando de sorpresa Black tacleo a Infernus fuertemente en el estomago usando el dorso de su ala haciéndolo escupir sacándole el aire ahí tanto Dark como Rainbow se quedaron pasmados pues nisiquiera alcanzaron a ver en que momento se movió Black Stream, Infernus se tiro de rodillas sujetándose el estomago de un fuerte dolor.

**-ccc..ccoco…¿Cómo? ¿de donde sacaste este poder?-** indago Infernus aun quejandose del dolor.

**-es solo el principio**- Black Stream escupio una llamarada que fue hacia Infernus quien puso sus enormes alas frente si como un gran escudo luego dio un movimiento certero eliminando la llamarada

Entonces el mismo también expulso de su boca una gran llamarada hacia Black quien no se movió en lo mas mínimo pues el fuego se rompió a su alrededor en una esfera y este se regreso hacia el mismo Infernus quien dio un zarpazo para deshacerlo pero en ese momento vio delante de sus ojos a Black formando su espada para darle un tejazo pero el dragón se bloqueo usando la gruesa y dura piel de su brazo pero aun así fue cortado unos centímetros haciéndolo quejarse de dolor pero con su otro brazo le dio un golpe a Black arrojándolo con fuerza pero este se puso de pie rápidamente comenzó a crear una esfera de luz roja en la punta de su cuerno, Infernus por el contrario comenzó a hacer una bola de fuego oscura cargada de energía, cuando ambos dispararon sus ataques estos se empujaban por ver cual cedía primero en una intensa luz y un despliegue de energía por toda el área al punto que las energías al no moverse explotaron en conjunto en una intensa luz, Infernuos vio hacia arriba que iba volando Black Stream así que desplegando sus alas comenzó a seguirlo pero en un parpadeo Black apareció detrás de el dándole un terrible golpe en la espalda llevándolo hasta el suelo agrietándolo pero ahí Infernus uso su cola para tomar a Black y azotarlo con fuerza contra el piso rápidamente se puso de pie queriendo aplastarlo con sus grandes garras asi que Black se puso a girar para evitar que esas garras lo hicieran trizas hasta que se alejó un poco de Infernus poniéndose de pie.

Juntos en un salto se elevaron hasta el cielo donde se perdían solo se escuchaban el sonido de golpes tan fuertes como relámpagos y destellos por encima de las nubes hasta que cayendo en una bola de fuego hiban juntos Black atacando como podía a Infernus y este hacia lo mismo aun en su enorme diferencia de tamaño iban entrelazados como gatos peleando hasta que en un golpe que se dieron ambos se separaron y preparando sus técnicas una ves mas cuando estas chocaron se produjo un gran destello en el cielo cuando de entre la luz salio Infernus queriendo devorar a Black este a reacción dio un pulso de energía que lo regreso con fuerza en la nube de humo para ir a perseguirlo pero cuando salio por el otro lado no lo encontró y ahí mismo Infernus apareció detrás de el dándole un tremendo manotazo con su garra mandándolo directo contra la ciudad en la parte mas alta justo en el patio del castillo, como pudo se puso de pie formando su espada cuando Infernus cayo ahí a tierra cercas de el entonces Black echo carrera veloz contra el pero Infernus tomo la espada con su garra y alzo a Black arrojándolo como un muñeco contra el castillo pero este se acomdo para poner sus patas en la pared y haciendo un efecto resorte se regreso en un tremendo golpe contra Infernus que lo arrojo contra una torre haciéndola pedazos incluso que terminase cayendo encima de él, pero en esos pocos segundos tranquilos la tierra comenzó a temblar y en una enorme explosión acompañada de un rugido estremecedor los escombros salieron volando dejando ver a Infernus aun en pie.

-veo…que e subestimado tus poderes- dijo Infernus ya algo agitado pero sin señal alguna de caer o darse por vencido.

-debo decir lo mismo, nunca imagine enfrentarme a alguien tan poderoso como tu- contesto Black sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**-hmm…curioso…me atrevo a decir que eres quizás mas poderoso que yo pero aunque tus últimos ataques me han lastimado mucho tu eres quien ya se llevo la mayor parte del daño por los ataques que recibiste tratando de proteger a tu hijo solo mírate estas echo trizas pude darme cuenta desde tu primer ataque y estoy agradecido, tu primer golpe fue tan fuerte que apenas pude soportarlo de haber estado en plena forma quizás no tendría oportunidad ESTA BATALLA ES MIA-** grito de manera victoriosa el gran dragón estirando sus alas, Black comenzó a mirar a su alrededor viendo la ciudad en llamas con sus soldados o los pocos que quedaban aun tratando de detener el ataque de los dragones pero en un esfuerzo inútil pues había dragones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, aunque pudiese derrotar a Infernus sus energías no serian suficientes para derrotar a los demás dragones, Black apago sus llamas y la luz de su marca comenzó a **apagarse -¿Cómo? ¿te estas dando por vencido?-** pero entonces el cuerno de Black comenzó a brillar y a sus pies comenzaron a salir 5 extrañas luces que luego tomaron forma de 5 gemas de colores **-¿los elementos de la armonía? ¿no pensaras en utilizarlos? Dejame decirte algo los elementos son inútiles contra mi o cualquiera de mis dragones**- dijo burlescamente el dragón.

**-ya lo se, es por que los elementos son corazones de dragón pero en ningún momento dije que los usaría contra ti**- Infernus se quedo confundido –**como rey jure proteger Equestria y eso es lo que planeo hacer…pero lo reconozco e perdido por eso usare lo que me queda de energía con ayuda de los elementos para desterrarte de ese mundo PARA SIEMPRE**- en la cabeza de Black comenzó a formarse la tiara elemental de la magia a la ves que una barrera mágica en forma de cilindro que se extendía hasta el cielo la cual se formo alrededor de la ciudad impidiendo que los dragones salieran.

**-ESPERA ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿acaso quieres morir?-** dijo Infernus nervioso de lo que estaba pasando cuando ve a su cuerpo como disolverse como arena en el aire –**no…esto no puede ser, los elementos no nos afectan ¿Cómo esta pasando esto?-**

**-ya te lo dije, no estoy usando los elementos en ti…si no en mi, pero la energía que me queda es poca asi que estoy usando a los elementos para ayudarme-**

-**espera, si lo haces morirás entonces-**

**-no tengo miedo a la muerte por que ya pase por ella aunque no creo poder regresar esta ves pero es otra historia-** Infernuos vio encima del cilindro ponerse el sol y eclipsarse inmediatamente incluso el suelo debajo de la gran ciudad se estaba partiendo en un gran agujero y la ciudad comenzó a hundirse entonces otros dragones que parecían convertirse en polvo iban siendo tragados por el vórtice de arriba y poco a poco Infernus también.

-**no, NOOO, TE MALDIGO, PERO TUS CADENAS NO ME DETENDRAN, ALGUN DIA…ALGUN DIA VOLVERE LO JURO-** fueron las ultimas palabras de Infernus al disolverse su cuerpo siendo succionado hacia arriba.

Desde lo lejos donde estaba la cámara de sanación ahí estaba Anturil con el pequeño viendo aquel pilar de energía que se hizo mas delgado con una luz pequeña como una estrella en la punta de la ciudad para luego una gran explosión con una luz blanca que no dejaba ver nada encegueciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, por mucho rato la luz ilumino el cielo y la tierra hasta la claridad, cuando la luz se desvaneció Anturil tomo al pequeño y fue volando pero solo para quedarse paralizado ante lo que veían sus ojos pues la ciudad ya no estaba, todo quedo como un desierto pero en el polvo que estaba dispersándose vio una silueta que identifico inmediatamente de quien era cuando llego a ella era Black Strem tirado en el suelo con los elementos convertidos en piedra.

**-MAESTRO**- llego a querer ayudarlo pero apenas estaba respirando –**maestro, maestro reaccione voy a ayudarlo-**

-**an…Anturil…¿Dónde esta mi hijo?-** el alicornio le acerco al pequeño poni junto a su padre, el pequeño estaba dormido plácidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando –**mi pequeño…quisiera…poder seguir viéndote crecer-**

**-maestro no diga eso, claro que podrá, usted lo educara y le enseñara a ser un gran rey como usted-** dijo al alicornio con una lagrima resbalando de su mejilla.

**-no…no Anturil…escucha con atención…lll..la…la ciudad causa del hechizo esta bajo tierra pero los elementos…use mucho de su poder como para que puedan volver a activarla hasta dentro de quizás mucho tiempo…pero a Celestia y a Luna…ocúltalas en algún lado y déjales los elementos para que ellas las tengan cuando despierten, afortunadamente son alicornios y vivirán sin el tormento de la edad-**

-esta bien, ya veré donde ocultarlas-

**-ahora…esto…es crucial…Night Star, también debes ocultarlo y tu con el**- Anturil se quedo confundido –**es…escucha si no estoy yo…Nigth Star debe permanecer oculto…alguien no debe encontrarlo jamás pero por eso es necesario que estés con el…ocúltate donde te plazca y…usa el hechizo de "letargo de las rocas" quizás solo unos 1000 años para ver si quizás Celestia y Luna ya salieron de su sueño-** dijo Black entre cerrando los ojos ya un poco y respirando dificultosamente.

-**maestro…pero yo…no entiendo yo**- Anturil mejor se calmo llorando un poco –**esta bien…así lo are**- Black se acercó con lo que le quedaba de magia a su pequeño junto a el para envolverlo con su ala mientras dormia.

**-mi niño…perdóname, te quiero con toda mi alma…si por algún motivo logro regresar vendré por ti lo prometo…llevaras mi marca algún día, ojala puedas volver a estar en brazos de tu madre muy pronto…que los grandes 4 te protejan en mi lugar…mi pequeño…mi hijo…Nigth Star-** Black cerro los ojos acomodando su cabeza junto a su hijo tocando su cabeza con una pequeña luz que emanaba de su cuerno y ahí su carne comenzó a desvanecerse en polvo ante Anturil hasta que solo quedaron los puros huesos de Black Stream con su cuerno de acero y al final este se rompió en pedazos, ahí el alicornio comenzó a llorar.

Flotando aun por la magia del recuerdo estaban Dark y Rainbow observando todo, la pegaso se tapaba la boca con la pata como si estuviese viendo una novela trágica cuando ve unas pequeñas luces caer en la tierra al fijarse no eran mas que las lagrimas fantasma de Dark mordiéndose un labio llorando intensamente pero en silencio, la magia comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos para moverse a la sala del trono.

**-su padre lo amo…incluso antes de morir el deseaba poder estar con usted, esto que vio fue el recuerdo que dejo su padre en su mente, cuando lo toco con el cuerno, yo agregue unos de los míos**- Dark comenzó a sollozar mirando el castillo que aun manetnia las cicatrices de la batalla.

**-oye Anturil…Black Stream dijo algo sobre ocultar a Dark de "alguien"-** indago Rainbow.

-**cierto ¿tienes idea de a quien se referia?- **Dark en su corazón rogaba por no ir la palabra que lo estaba atormentando desde hace ya muchas noches "quinto"

**-eso es lo feo de la historia…observen ahora**- Anturil creo otro torbellino de magia para pasar a otra visión.

Anturil estaba haciendo un túnel de roca con su magia a la ves que la iluminaba con su cuerno llevando al pequeño Dark o Nigth Star en aquel entonces en su lomo hasta que llego un punto en el que rompió la pared y pudo verla enterrada la gran ciudad.

**-por amor al cielo…al fin…la encontré, ok aquí sera-** cuando una extraña magia le quito al pequeño del lomo **–ESPERA NO**- cuando volteo pudo ver a una silueta oscura de un caballo negro con patas llameantes pero de un tamaño colosal pero sin poder distinguirle la cara pero algo que notaba es que en su costado llevaba la misma marca de Black Stream **-¿Quién eres? Entrégame al pequeño-** dijo Anturil formando su espada pero entonces un rayo proveniente de aquel corcel comenzó a mover contra su voluntad a Anturil haciendo que tomara la posición que dejo en su estatua –**qq…¿Qué rayos esta pasando?...¿quien eres tu?-**

**-el legado y los pecados del padre pasan a su hijo, a través del tiempo y el fuego la voluntad de los altos se cumple y de la tiranía del mundo espectral el a salvo estará y cuando su momento llegue en el trono de sus antepasados el regirá pero que mientras duerma el sueño de los muertos pues lo que comenzó su padre deberá terminarlo el- **aquel corcel puso al pequeño delante de Anturil quien aun veía como el pequeño era depositadi en una cuna de roca mientras a una capa de piedra comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Anturil hasta dejarlo inmóvil, aquel corcel solo dejo al pequeño ahí durmiendo **–el ave se volvió dragón, el rey se volvió un Dios, 2 se hicieron uno y las estrellas cayeron con su llegada…vuélvete y cumple tu deber angel y demonio…redentor y destructor hijo de reyes-** la visón se comenzó a distorsionar hasta que reaparecieron de vuelta en la sala del trono con Anturil frente a ellos.

**-eso fue lo que paso…ni idea de quien era ese corcel pero su presencia llenaba de miedo todo el aire y tenia la misma marca de mi maestra y la misma marca de usted majestad Nigth DIGO…Dark y el echizo que lanzo fue el que me pidió su padre "letargo de las rocas" lo ultimo que vieron fue lo que alcance a captar antes de caer en mi profundo sueño-** Dark estaba paralizado completamente pues ese corcel el si lo había visto antes, lo vio en su sueño antes de enterarse de que él es inmortal donde estaban otros 3 caballos y le dijo exactamente las mismas palabras.

**-Dark…¿Quién era?...tu cara me dice que lo sabes no me lo ocultes**- le dijo Rainbow preocupada mientras el corazón de Dark latía a toda marcha.

**-ya…ya te lo contare luego pero ahora…hay que pensar que hacer…Anturil escucha con atención ty y yo sobre todo tu hemos dormido por casi 3000 años y lo que es peor Infernus ha vuelto**- el alicornio se quedo paralizado con los ojos como platos –**ahorita precisamente la prin…no, mi madre y el ejercito de Equestria deben estar peleando contra el y su ejercito de dragones, debemos ir a ayudarlos-**

**-como diga…espere tengo una idea, si tan solo pudiéramos hacernos con alguno de los elementos de la armonía**- dijo el alicornio rascándose la barbilla.

**-ey espera yo tengo uno el mio**- Rainbow aun llevaba en el cuello su elemento, la lealtad y fue a entregárselo a Anturil.

**-¿este es uno de los elementos?...bueno al menos ya no son roca, síganme**- corriendo los ponis fueron por un pasaje desde la sala del trono a una habitación en el centro de la ciudad en una puerta de roca que tenia el dibujo de los elementos de la armonía, Anturil con su magia logro abrir la puerta que dejo caer mucho polvo y ahí había un estante igual al que encontraron las ponis cuando fueron en busca de los elementos hace ya mucho tiempo, Anturil coloco el elemento en una base el cual comenzó a brillar y sus detalles de oro comenzaron a desaparecer hasta ser únicamente una piedra roja brillante que comenzó a girar en su eje y una luz recorrió cada centímetro de la ciudad –**por favor que funcione que funcione-**

En el exterior donde los ponis todos por miles estaban reunidos en un solo punto atendiendo heridos y demás con miles de dragones a su alrededor y por encima sobre volándolos, en el centro de ellos estaba Celestia con su hermana y Blue Blood y como cada poni triste y en silencio aunque en la multitud se escuchaban a otros llorar, en un punto Rarity y las demás ponis con algunos de sus familiares estaban reunidas, Fluttershy estaba llorando abrazando a su conejito con Big Mac el hermano de Apple Jack a su lado abrazándola.

**-Rarity**- la unicornio escucho una vos conocida y entre la multitud abriéndose paso despacio llego Phobos quien al verlo Rarity se lanzo a recibirlo en un abrazo

**-pensé que te había pasado algo malo**- pero Phobos les correspondio el abrazo consolándola **-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-**

**-yo…yo no lo se…habrá que esperar para ver-**

**-UY YA BASTA…es el fin, FINITO, SE ACABO BYE BYE, ellos solo ocupan decidirlo y en un segundo seremos su alimento ESO ES LO QUE VA A PASAR**- dijo Trixie molesta irrumpiendo ahí el silencio de todos poniendo nerviosos a los ponis de alrededor.

**-Trixie basta estas empeorando todo quizás haya una esperanza no pierdas la fe**- le dijo Apple Jack

**-NO ME HABLES DE ESPERANZA**- le grito furiosa -**¿ya viste como estamos y donde estamos? ¿viste igual que yo lo que le paso a Canterlot? Esperanza…ya la perdimos diría yo**- dijo volteándose para no ver a las demás solo por estar llorando, en lastima Pinkie se acercó a ella poniéndole la pata en la espalda entonces Trixie se volteo para abrazar a la poni rosa quien trato de calmarla.

**-ojala Twiligth estuviera aquí…nos diría alguna que otra cosa, o también Rainbow…jeje ella nos diría que nos levantáramos y peleáramos otra ves, que les diéramos "duro" a esos dragones**- dijo Apple Jack mirando al cielo que estaba nublado por nubes oscuras.

**-si…jeje, eso es cierto…al menos ella esta a salvo**- le dijo Fluttershy secándose una lagrima, en un extremo sentado en una gran roca a modo de trono Infernus veía todo de manera victoriosa.

**-al final el largo letargo a tenido su beneficio…eh ganado Estallido Negro jeje**- cuando una roca que estaba a su lado comenzó a temblar y una vibración comenzó a sentirse en todo el suelo poniendo alerta tanto a ponis como dragones.

**-¿Qué pasa?...¿es un terremoto?- **indago Luna sintiendo la vibración que cada ves era mas grande.

**-no…esto es otra cosa**- dijo Celestia cuando vieron que algo estaba partiendo el suelo a lo lejos como un volcán despertando.

CONTINUARA…


	31. Cap 30: Alzamiento, preludio a la guerra

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: ya se la saben voy rápido por que quiero acabar este capitulo, dejo ya en un calculo seguro mas o menos 5 o 6 y dar aviso de que el siguiente capitulo es largo, bastante, así que estense listos el domingo con refresco y chocolates, de mientras disfruten este cap.

Las rocas mas pequeñas comenzaban a rebotar en el suelo con aquella vibración que iba creciendo constantemente hasta estar cercas de convertirse en un terremoto cuando en el bosque a la distancia algo que parecía ser como un volcán emergiendo comenzó a levantar el suelo como si se tratase de una manta de tela levantando rocas y arboles haciéndose cada ves mas grande, en el grupo de las ponis estas tenían los elementos junto a ellas y estos comenzaron a tintinear de su gema.

**-hey observen esto los elementos se volvieron locos**- dijo Apple Jack tomando el suyo al igual que cada una de ellas, cuando una luz que salió de ellos los envolvió desapareció de golpe junto con las ponis, Phobos junto con la familia de Rarity, Pinkie y A.J se quedaron confundidos.

**-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?-** dijo Phobos mirando la huella de quemadura que dejaron los elementos en el suelo mientras el terremoto seguía creciendo al punto que era casi imposible mantenerse de pie.

**-¿y ahora que demonios pasa?-** dijo Infernus mirando a lo lejos lo que sea que se estaba levantando cuando una torre blanca que se alzaba como una aguja al cielo emergio de la roca que caía para empezar a volverse mas grande a cada instante **-¿pero que rayos es eso?...un momento…no…no puede ser**- los ojos amarillos del gran dragón comenzaron a salir de sus orbitas mientras empezaba a distinguir lo que estaba saliendo, desde su lugar había otros dos igual, Celestia y Luna.

**-he…hermana…¿eso es lo que creo que es?-** Celestia estaba atónita y completamente paralizada por lo que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos.

**-¿Qué…¿QUE? HOLAAAA, INFORMACION**- Zoka sacudió a Celestia para hacerla despertar de su trance -¿Qué rayos es eso?- le dijo señalando lo que estaba saliendo del suelo.

**-eso…es Canterlot…la primera Canterlot, pero cc…¿Cómo?-** contesto con el reflejo en sus ojos de la ciudad elevándose, dentro de ella en la sala de los elementos Rainbow abrazaba a Dark para estar sujeta durante el terremoto.

**-creo que essssttttaaaaaaaa **- dijo Rainbow con su vos en metralla por la vibración cuando ven que en los otros lugares de los elemementos comenzaron a aparecer lentamente unas luces –**ooooiiiiggaaaannnn ¿qqquuee eeesss eeeeesoooo?-** cuando las luces hicieron un fuerte destello y delante de sus pies cayeron las ponis.

**-auch mi cabeza ¿Qué paso?-** dijo Pinkie levantándose –**RAINBOW-** brinco de la sorpresa erizándose los cabellos de la melena y la cola.

**-¿chicas?...CHICAS**- cuando las ponis se vieron no resistieron la tentación de darse un abrazo grupal **-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-**

**-mejor dinos ¿tu que haces aquí? y ¿Qué es este lugar?-** le dijo Apple Jack sonriendo alegremente de ver a su amiga.

**-oigan…una manita**- cuando se fijaron Trixie estaba con la tiara de la magia puesta con los elementos convertidos en gemas girando alrededor de ella.

**-majestad ya casi salimos…¿de donde salieron ellas?-** llegando ahí de carrera llego Anturil quien se quedo serio y confundido de ver a las ponis.

**-luego te platico necesitamos ayuda con ella**- le señalo a Trixie.

**-por lo que veo ella es la portadora de la magia, no hay de otra ahí debe quedarse los elementos necesitan alguien que los mande, ahora síganme que la fortaleza ya casi se a elevado**- Anturil salió otra ves corriendo.

-**lo siento Trixie pero ahí te quedas por el momento, no hagas travesuras-** se fueron siguiendo a Anturil.

**-EY, NO ME DEJEN A…qui**- dijo ya resignada inflando un cachete de lo molesta.

La energía de los elementos ahí llego a su máxima potencia enviando una luz que recorría cada eslabón y centímetro de la ciudad, las paredes dañas y llenas de musgo se empezaban a reparar solas, los esqueletos de ponis y dragones que había comenzaron a desvanecerse como polvo en el aire mientras tanto ponis y dragones que veían desde el suelo como una enorme pirámide les bloqueaba la luz con su colosal tamaño mientras comenzaba a flotar por encima del suelo y el bosque yendo en camino a donde estaban todos, dragones y ponis asustados por igual al ver aquella colosal estructura moverse hacia ellos, cuando entonces algo impulso Celestia quien echo un veloz vuelo hacia la fortaleza quizás curiosidad o una ligera sospecha.

**-CELESTIA, ESPERA…VUELVE**- Luna y compañía fueron detrás de ella inmediatamente cuando Infernus volteo para verla volar hacia la fortaleza, entonces una esfera multicolor se formo en la punta de la ciudad para después mandar una luz directa hacia el punto donde estaban reunidos todos los ponis y cebras que comenzaron a notar que sus cuerpos comenzaban a hacerse transparentes hasta desaparecer y antes de darse cuenta todos estaban en la fortaleza.

**-que que…¿Cómo rayos paso esto?-** se dijo Phobos mirando a todos lados incrédulo y confundido, cuando saliendo por la puerta del castillo Dark y compañía se detuvieron de golpe al ver que la fortaleza ya estaba llena de todos los ponis.

-¿**Qué están esperando? AGANLA PEDAZOS**- a la orden de Infernus los dragones comenzaron a lanzar llamaradas y grandes bolas de fuego pero entonces de la esfera luminosa en la punta comenzó a formarse una burbuja alrededor de la gran ciudad donde el fuego de los dragones impactaba, entonces esta comenzó a elevarse velozmente alejándose de ahí para pasar sobre las nubes, Infernus al ver que se habían alejado rápidamente en furia solo dejo salir un fuerte rugido de impotencia, la ciudad subió al punto que las estrellas estaban por encima de ella lejos del alcance de los dragones en una posición segura.

**-wow…eso fue extraño…ahora si ¿alguien me explica que esta pasando aquí?-** dijo Apple Jack ya dando un respiro de los nervios que traían encima.

**-ok…muy bien, chicas estamos en Canterlot, la primera y déjenme presentarles a…-**

**-¿Anturil?-** cuando voltearon estaban Celestia con Luna y compañía ahí **-¿eres tu Anturil?- **pregunto Luna boquiabierta.

**-majestades…ESTAN DESPIERTAS**- grito alegremente pero ambas seguían confundidas.

**-entonces tu fuiste, tu reactivaste Canterlot pero como…espera, tengo muchas preguntas mas, ¿Qué paso con Black?-** le dijo Celestia apurada pero mas que nada impactada e impresionada.

-**tambien se lo dire majestad, pero debo decirle que todo esto se lo debemos a el príncipe Ni…Dark**- se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a Dark que estaba con las orejas hacia atrás con una mirada un poco graciosa.

**-amm…jeje, hola amm…mamá-** usando su magia Celestia tomo a Dark y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**-Dark, estas bien, gracias al cielo, y me dijiste mamá**- la lagrima de alegría por ver a su hijo sano y salvo despues del destierro fueron suficientes para ablandar su corazón mientras madre e hijo estaban en un fuerte abrazo cuando.

-**HEY**- se materializo una pantalla mágica donde estaba el rostro de Trixie gritando de tal manera que el susto hizo saltar a todos –**OIGAN VENGAN ACA, AHORA-**

**-¿Trixie?...¿como hiciste eso? ¿eres tu?-** Rainbow tocaba la pantalla mágica pero su pata la atravesaba como si fuese un fantasma.

-**no lo se, quería hablar con ustedes y solo lo hice ESE NOS ES EL PUNTO ALGO LE PASA A LOS ELEMENTOS ASI QUE VENGAN-** oyendo la alarma de Trixie los ponis fueron en camino corriendo a la sala donde Celestia y Luna observaban con nostalgia aquella ciudad cuando llegaron vieron que los elementos estaban girando cada ves mas rápido alrededor de Trixie y brillando intensamente –oigan esto me esta asustando y no puedo pararlo-

**-mamá ¿Qué les pasa?-** pregunto Dark viendo los elementos girar y brillar constantemente cada ves mas rápido.

**-no lo se, nunca actuaron de ese modo ni siquiera cuando eran batería de la ciudad- **Trixie entonces salió expulsada aunque de manera gentil cuando los elementos incluyendo el de la magia se pusieron en circulo girando velozmente formando en el centro una pequeña esfera de energía que fue creciendo cuando ven que en el centro empieza a formarse una silueta de un poni, la luz comenzó a ser tan alta que los demás la bloqueaban con lo que podían por que no los dejaba ver de lo enceguecedora cuando esta paro de golpe y algo salió disparado hacia las ponis derribándolas en bola.

**-CHUZA-** dijo Zoka sacando una gorra, Luna lo miro de reojo y entonces se guardo la gorra poniendo mirada resignada.

**-auch…me estoy cansando de esto, ¿ahora que nos golpeo?-** dijo Apple Jack cuando se toca su cabeza –**wow ¿y mi sombrero?...-** vio su sumebro a unos metros de si cuando su mirada se queda como platos con las lagrimas saliendo de su rostro –**no…no puede ser-**

**-no puede ser**- dijo Rainbow cuando al ver también se quedo boquiabierta y las demás a la ves, pues delante de sus ojos estaba Twiligth aunque esta tenia una mirada tan abierta como podía con los ojos brillándole conteniendo sus lagrimas mirando sus patas -¿**Twiligth?...en…¿en verdad eres tu?-**

**-Twiligth Sparkle…pero ¿Cómo?-** Celestia al igual que Luna y demás compañía tampoco creían lo que veian pues quien murió y de echo la enterraron estaba ahí delante de ellos, entonces Twiligth o el ser que se le parecía se toco el rostro con sus patas como queriendo confirmar que no estaba soñando o era alguna especie de truco, se toco también el cabello para luego mirar a sus amigas y hasta unos segundos después comenzó a hacer pucheros y a llorar.

**-amigas…si soy yo**- las ponis no aguantaron la tentación y le cayeron en un fuerte abrazo a Twiligth todas llorando gritando el nombre de Twiligth.

**-pppero como…¿no eres un fantasma verdad?-** la toco Pinkie de todo hasta el cuerno **–completamente solida…ERES TU-** Pinkie apretó tan fuerte a Twiligth llorando intensamente tanto que a esta le costaba respirar y las demás también hicieron lo mismo.

**-¿me extrañaron? AUCH…a mi también me alegra verlas…ahora…no….oigan, déjenme respirar-** entonces se separaron secándose las lagrimas para ahora un abrazo mas gentil, Trixie se quito la tiara mágica y quiso bajar ahí pero al ver a Twiligth sintió algo pues vio a las demás ahí tan felices y alegres de tener a Twiligth otra ves entre ellas que quizás ya no quisieran ser sus amigas entonces solo agacho la cabeza cuando Rainbow llego por detrás de ella y le dio un empujon para que se uniera ahí al abrazo grupal.

**-Twiligth Sparkle…¿Cómo es posible?...moriste…ese dragón te mato, te enterramos ¿Cómo estas aquí?**- dijo Celestia aun incapaz de creerlo pero con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

**-yo tampoco lo se, cuando ocurrio la llamada de los dragones ya no pude comunicarme con ustedes pero ahí estaba y ahora que los elementos estaban juntos de algún modo…eh vuelto a la vida-**

**-espera…¿si tu estas aquí?...¿quien o que esta enterrado en tu tumba?-** dijo Zoka rascándose la cabeza en duda.

**-a quien le importa ESTAS AQUÍ**- dijo Pinkie volviéndola a abrazar fuertemente.

**-este momento es para celebrar aunque creo que podrían reservárselo para cuando esto termine**- interrumpio Blue.

**-es cierto…pero antes, Anturil quiero le cuentes a mi madre lo que paso antes…creo que tiene derecho a saberlo**- dijo pero su mirada era sin mucho animo pues se podía imaginar lo que pasaría.

Anturil accediendo a la petición de Dark les mostro a ambas princesas pero también a los ponis y Discord que fue lo había pasado, desde el por que ellas quedaron dormidas, la batalla de Black, su difícil decisión, el sellado de Infernus y lo que le paso a la ciudad hasta llegado al punto de la muerte de Black en sus últimos momentos al convertirse en solo un montón de huesos y donde Anturil fue a llevar a Dark a dormir pero detuvo la visión antes del corcel negro, cuando se detuvo los ponis estaban sin habla con mirada triste hasta Zoka estaba en silencio, Dark noto que Celestia a sus pies había un pequeño charco de lagrimas que seguían cayendo a la ves que ella lloraba en silencio asi que se acero para ver si estaba bien y sin aviso ahí Celestia lo abrazo con fuerza, Dark no dijo nada y le correspondio el abrazo pues imaginaba lo que sentía su corazón al ver con sus propios ojos a quien mas amo morir y mas sin poder haber echo nada, Luna se puso al lado de ellos solo para unirse en su pena pues ella también era de ese tiempo los demás solo les dieron su espacio.

Mientras en otra parte de la fortaleza donde estaban los de Trotingham en circulo donde en el centro estaba el rey Theos con su corona en el pecho y ahora frio pues el tremendo golpe que le dio Infernus fue mas que suficiente para que este honorable soberano poni pasara a mejor vida y junto a él estaba Abraham lagrimeando sufriendo la perdida de su padre cuando uno de los soldados se acercó a él.

**-mi príncipe…conoce las leyes de nuestro país, si el consejo no escoge un rey de mientras usted debe ser quien nos guie…en este punto es cuando mas necesitamos un líder**- Abraham miraba el rostro frio de su padre incapaz de tomar la decisión de si podría ser capaz de guiar el ejercito imperial de Trotingham, mientras en el castillo.

**-aquí es…esta era tu habitación**- abriendo una puerta aunque restaurada no se había abierto en 3000 años, una enorme habitación donde había un cunero caído y cercas un piano de mármol en buen estado , ahí entraron Celestia y Dark –**este era el piano que tu padre usaba…los momentos mas bellos de mi vida te juro vinieron cuando te venia a ver aquí…tu padre era quien no se despegaba de ti, parecía siempre querer estar protegiéndote de algo pero lo hacia con mucho amor-**

**-un momento…¿Cómo que protegiéndome de algo?-** indago Dark mientras con su magia levantaba la cuna.

**-es solo superstición mía pero cuando yo no podía por x o y razón el te cuidaba, te cargaba y arrullaba como cualquier padre-** entonces Celestia se acercó a la ventana para ver el cielo estrellado encima y el mundo debajo –**y por aquí teníamos la mejor vista, el sol emergiendo como una perla brillante cada mañana o las mas hermosas estrellas dando su abrigo…lo que le paso a tu padre no fue culpa tuya ni mía-**

**-es cierto**- el tono de Dark se escucho demasiado serio en ese momento llamando la atención de Celestia –**el culpable aun esta alla abajo y no esta esperando, tenemos que ir y contratacar-**

**-¿pero como?, nuestros números bajaron masivamente, los elementos sanaron a varios soldados cuando los transportaron a la ciudad pero no a los de gravedad-**

**-¿olvido los "Cañones del Mustang"?-** haciendo acto de aparición llego Anturil a entrada de la habitación junto con Luna.

**-CIERTO, lo cañones me olvide de ellos por completo- **dijo Celestia sonriendo pero dark estaba confundido –**si te lo preguntas es un sistema de armamento que tiene la ciudad, funciona con la misma energía de los elementos, la fuerza de los cañones es suficiente para derribar a los dragones, y hace 3000 años el ataque sorpresivo no dio tiempo de usarlos-**

**-efectivamente, acabo de revisar algunos y están en perfecto estado, debo de suponer que los otros siguen igual, el problema si recuerda no apuntan automáticamente necesitan que un soldado los opere para apuntar y disparar en pocas palabras hace falta movilizar las tropas que de por si se ven desanimadas- **Dark entonces puso una mirada decisiva y salio corriendo **–majestad ¿A dónde va?-** los alicornios fueron detrás de el y entonces se puso en la parte alta de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del piso superior en el patio delantero del castillo.

**-su atención por favor**- uso la voz real de Canterlot y detrás de ellos llego Celestia y compañía, y desde los varios niveles de la ciudad todos los ponis voltearon arriba, cuando vieron que se trataba de Dark quienes sabían que fue lo que hizo y que se suponía estaba desterrado otros no hicieron mas que alarmarse y susurrar entre ellos.

**-¿Dark que quieres hacer?-** pregunto Luna queriendo evitar que dije algo malo pero Celestia la sujeto impidiéndoselo.

**-escuchen todos, se que están pasando un mal momento, perdieron a muchos de sus seres queridos pero aun tenemos fuerzas, muchos por la magia de los elementos sanaron, hay que aprovechar eso y que los dragones aun están heridos y cansados e ir a pelear, hay que contratacar-** pero todas las multitudes reprocharon ese comentario.

**-ESTAS LOCO, NOS VAN A MATAR EN DEFINITIVA SI BAJAMOS**- grito un poni.

**-MEJOR QUE HAY QUE QUEDARNOS AQUÍ O IR A OTRO LADO**- muchos gritaron por aquella opción que les parecía la mejor.

**-NO…escuchen…podemos quedarnos aquí y morir de hambre pues no tenemos recursos…podemos irnos pero aun están nuestros hermanos de Manehattan, y el reino vecino de Trotingham- **cuando escucho mencionar a su reino el príncipe Abraham volteo a ver a Dark de manera extraña –**pero tarde o temprano nos alcanzarían y estaríamos viviendo esto una y otra ves, ¿ese estilo de vida quieren? Uir como cobardes mientras otros mueren…todos nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos al entrar a esta guerra, incluso de mucho antes unos dragones atacaron y con eso podíamos saber que era lo que nos esperaba…ahora aun hay esperanza no solo en la fortaleza, si no también en ustedes pero esto no se puede hacer solos…necesitamos el apoyo mutuo de todos a la ves no puedo decidir por ustedes…así que decidan, nos quedamos a vivir por nada…o vamos allá abajo a morir por algo**- el silencio de cada poni se dejo sentir en el ambiente, en un punto con el resto de sus soldados Phobos estaba escuchando y en su mirada tuerta dejo salir una leve sonrisa a la actitud de Dark.

**-TROTINGHAM VA A PELEAR**- voltearon a ver al príncipe Abraham que se habría paso entre las tropas de Trotingham portando la corona de su padre –**aun tenemos tropas y fuerzas para pelar-** Abraham se dio la media vuelta mirando a las tropas de manera decisiva –**POR NUESTRO REINO-** los soldados gritaron también algunos poniéndose de pie ignorando sus heridas y recolocándose sus armaduras.

**-jeje…mocoso**- dijo Phobos en una risa seca –**MUY BIEN SEÑORES YA OYERON BAJAMOS OTRA VES, ¿o van a dejar que los de Trotingham defiendan nuestras tierras?-** los de Equestria no tardaron tampoco en ponerse de pie, las cebras o al menos las que quedaban comenzaron también a levantarse en una especie de grito tribal a la ves que los pegasos alzaron el vuelo.

**-¿y que hacemos nosotras?**- cuando Dark volteo tenia a Rainbow y las demás ahí a su lado –**no esperaras que nos quedemos de patas cruzadas ¿o si?-**

**-sera muy peligroso**- les dijo con una sonrisa.

**-ay por favor, ya nos enfrentamos a dragones antes en el valle podemos ahora-**

**-ok…primero que nada necesito quien maneje los elementos-**

**-no te preocupes de eso se ara cargo Twiligth ahora que esta aquí ¿verdad?-** dijo Apple Jack dandone un empujoncito amistoso a Twiligth pero ella con una sonrisa fue junto a trixie.

**-esa mas bien será tu tarea**- le dijo sonriéndole aunque Trixie no creía lo que le decía pues si Twiligth ahora estaba viva otra ves ¿Por qué no ella? –**yo ya no soy la portadora de la magia, ese papel ahora es tuyo ¿podrás hacerlo?**- Trixie estaba confundida entonces volteo a ver a las demás.

**-cierto, tu puedes hacerlo VAMOS**- le dijo Pinkie en modo animado entonces volteo a ver a Twiligth quien le tenia una mirada de fe.

**-POR SUPUESTO, estas hablando con la gran y poderosa Trixie, manejar esas piedras será pan comido-** dijo de modo animado e inmediatamente salió corriendo rumbo a la sala de los elementos donde echo un salto a la base del elemento de la magia que se transformo inmediatamente en la tiara –**lista y en posición QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA-**

Con una intensa energía salida de los elementos la cual volvió a recorrer la ciudad, en el borde de las murallas de cada nivel a cada determinada distancia se habrían compuertas de las cuales salían grandes cañones de oro y plata que la tenían la forma de un caballo dorado abriendo el hocico y la melena era la mira para apuntar.

**-ok…¿y esto como se usa? ¿con que se come o que?- **pregunto uno de los ponis ahí que estaba junto al cañon cuando Anturil llego ahí con ellos.

**-solo muevan el caño a donde apuntan y pisen este botón, así**- Anturil les mostro como moviendo el cañón apuntando hacia la barrera y presionando una especie de interruptor junto a sus patas traseras lo cual hizo que el cañón soltara una bomba luminosa que exploto en la barrera de manera estruendosa **–ven, es fácil**- cuando uno de los poni quiso intentarlo movió el cañón de mas al punto que dio la vuelta completa apuntando a la ciudad entonces todos se agacharon inmediatamente, afortunadamente no disparo.

**-ups…lo siento jeje**- con cuidado ahora volteo el cañón a donde era su lugar.

**-MUY BIEN, Luna, Anturil ayuden a llevar a las mujeres y los niños a las partes interiores de la fortaleza, Blue, Stormer y Phobos ayúdenles**- dijo Celestia dándole ordenes a los otros que comenzaron a mover a los que no peleaban a dentro de la fortaleza cuando ven la sombra de algo volar encima de ellos.

**-OIGAN, MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS**- era Rainbow jalando un carruaje pequeño donde hiba un cañón también pequeño pero el carruaje tenia espacio apenas para un poni y ese espacio era usado por.

**-¿los Banshee?...¿DONDE LOS ENCONTRARON?-** indago Anturil viéndolas volar velozmente alrededor de toda la fortaleza.

-**están abajo, hay una entrada y ahí están, hay como unos 1000 de estos-** los alicornios fueron guiados por Rainbow y Twiligth hasta la famosa entrada que estaba por debajo de la ciudad, cuando entraron estos usaron la luz de sus cuernos para iluminar y ver en fila varios de esos carruajes.

**-los carros de guerra, los "Banshee"…creí que se habían perdido en las épocas del primer rey-** dijo Celestia mirando con una amplia sonrisa –**ahora hay mas esperanza, Luna cambio de planes tu ve y diles a Phobos y Estormer que manden a sus pegasos mas veloces y fuertes y a sus mejores unicornios-** casi al momento ahí llegaron los dos comandantes.

**-wow, navidad llego antes…¿y estos como funcionan?-** pregunto Stormer mirando los carros con curiosidad.

-simple, son de un material ligero así que no pesan mucho, un pegaso lo jala mientras un unicorno se pone el cascp que hay aquí- Anturil saco un casco que había junto a los carros el cual se ajustaba al cuerno –y dependiendo el poder del unicornio es el poder con que disparan los cañones y disparan a voluntad del mismo-

**-haber, déjame probar-** Phobos se puso uno y casi inmediatamente el caño disparo lamentablemente haciendo pedazos uno de los carros** –woooow…genial, creo que me voy a divertir mucho-**

Pasando solo una hora el área alrededor de la fortaleza estaba llena de los Banshee volando alrededor ahora en escuadrones, en uno de ellos iban los dos comandante de Equestria donde discutiendo mientras volaban, Phobos rogándole a Stormer que no lo tirase y este diciéndole que no fuese tan débil, a la ves que la gente de Equestria se había ido a refugiar en los interiores de la fortaleza, en los niveles de la ciudad los ponis se habían puesto en filas y en posición de batalla listos a salir.

La primera batalla había terminado, los dragones ahora llevaban la ventaja pero la batalla decisiva estaba a punto de comenzar, el contrataque de Equestria estaba listo.

CONTINUARA…


	32. Cap 31: Contraataque, la ira de Infernus

En las llamas de la guerra que aun no terminaba, desde el manto celeste en lo alto ocultos en la gigantesca fortaleza los ponis civiles y heridos guiados por Anturil y Luna iban en camino a los interiores de la fortaleza donde solo ahí podían esconderse durante la batalla esperando que ahí estuviesen a salvo.

**-muy bien…ciudadanos de Equestria, esta es nuestra ultima chance pero esta ves confió en que hay esperanza…cuando esto acabe veremos un nuevo sol alzarse, el sol de nuestra libertad garantizando un futuro-** es cuando un pequeño se acerca a Luna con algo en la boca **-¿Qué es eso pequeño?-** cuando Luna tomo con su magia aquella cosa vio que era una piedrita tallada en una lunita pequeña, eso solo provoco conmover el corazón de Luna quien sonrió resbalándole una lagrima en su mejilla –**gracias…supongo-** el pequeño con una sonrisa se fue sin decir nada regresando con la demás multitud.

**-ya están todos, son los últimos**- le dijo Anturil junto a luna quien con su magia puso la lunita en su corona.

**-bien, vamos a avisar a mi hermana**- le dijo Luna llendo en camino por los pasillos para ir a comenzar la guerra, Anturil quien caminaba a su lado veía los azules ojos de Luna como el azulado cielo nocturno y su melena brillante como el mismo manto de estrellas causándole un leve sonrojo **-¿te pasa algo?-** dijo notando que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**-eh…NO YO...yo solo, em, Luna…as crecido bastante y pues…te as puesto muy hermosa**- Luna no evito el sonrojarse un poco y solo exclamar un "gracias" –**pero creciste muy poco en 1000 años, ¿no comías bien o que?-**

**-am…no…a los pocos años de despertar mi hermana me encerro en la luna** **por otros 1000**- dijo Luna agachando las orejas y la cabezas Anturil se paro en seco al oír eso con una mirada confusa al no esperarse esa respuesta, desde el patio del castillo mirando a las tropas formarse en cada nivel estaba Dark cuando una pantalla magia apareció delante de el con el rostro de Trixie.

**-todo listo, cuando digas**- le dijo la unicornio.

**-bien dile a Phobos y Stormer que esperen la señal para salir y comunícame con Rainbow por favor**- la imagen se cambio completamente y delante de él ahora estaba Rainbow **-¿Cómo van alla abajo?-**

**-estamos listos, solo estoy esperando a Twiligth**- comento Rainbow mirando a Dark fijamente a través de aquella pantalla mágica con deseos de darle un ultimo beso quizás si algo malo sucediera, como si ambos estuviesen conectados los dos levantaron su pata hacia la pantalla como queriendo alcanzar al otro pero solo la atravesaron –**Dark…yo, yo se que no quieres hacer esto…no quisiera decírtelo pero…te escuche hace unos días hablando, que tienes miedo de pelear…yo también pero por eso voy a estar contigo hombro con hombro, no seré un estorbo ni me quedare al margen esta ves**- Dark se quedo admirado de la mirada seria de Rainbow y solo pudo sonreírle.

-**yo también quiero decirte algo…Rainbow cuando esto termine…¿quieres…¿quieres ser mi esposa?- **Rainbow se quedo sin habla con los ojos abiertos como platos sonrojada enormemente, las patas le temblaban y el corazón le latía rápidamente a la ves que dejo de respirar por varios segundos –**sé que soy inmortal, sé que no estaremos juntos siempre pero en esos momentos que lo estaremos quiero que estés conmigo y yo contigo…ash no tengo las palabras exactas para esto…yo-**

-**amm…bueno yo tampoco se que decir…estoy impactada pero…si, me gustaría compartir mi tiempo contigo y…-**

**-HEY, DIGANSE ESO CUANDO ESTEN SOLOS Y NO LOS ESCUCHE CARAJO**- apareció de golpe la cara de Trixie gritando y sonrojada dando a entender que escucho todo, entonces su imagen desapareció volviendo conectar a Rainbow y Dark.

**-bueno yo…te diré mi respuesta luego-**

**-NO**- le grito Dark –**quiero una respuesta ahora, quiero un motivo mas por el cual luchar**- Rainbow no podía negar la profunda mirada de Dark que albergaba la ansiedad de escuchar una respuesta pero también el temor de obtener una negativa.

**-esta bien**- Dark se quedo confundido –**acepto casarme contigo**- solo vio por la pantalla que Dark salió volando gritando de alegría por todos lados hasta donde alcanzaba a seguirlo con una amplia sonrisa y la imagen desapareció, dejando a Rainbow en donde estaban los ponis con los Banshee esperando, entonces ahí llego Twiligth con ella.

**-todo listo, ¿y tu?-** indago Twiligth subiéndose al carro **-¿Por qué estas tan sonrojada?-**

**-por nada…sabes lo que opino al respecto, acabas de revivir y ya vas a ir a que te maten de nuevo- **le dijo Rainbow colocándose las correras del carro alrededor de su cintura.

**-no me quedare aquí mientras otros pelean, estuve casi 10 meses "medio muerta" solo escuchando no me quedare, además cuento contigo y tu conmigo**- le dijo sonrientemente colocándose el casco del banshee.

Mientras afuera Dark aun seguía volando de manera alegre pues en su corazón tenia un motivo más por el cual no solo luchar si no ganar, para poder ser marido y mujer con la poni multicolor que tiene su corazón cuando de golpe apareció Zoka sujetándolo.

**-oye oye ¿Por qué la alegría?-** le pregunto el espíritu del Caos.

**-luego te cuento ¿estas listo para pelear?-** le pregunto Dark aun sonrientemente.

**-jaja, nací listo, por cierto tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos**- Discord puso su garra de león en la cabeza de Dark mientras este cerraba los ojos, sintió un brillo cálido junto a su cara para sentir una carga en su cuerpo, cuando los abrió llevaba puesta la armadura que Celestia le mando a hacer –**la tome despues de que la ciudad quedara echa pedazos, use mi magia para repararla-**

**-wow gracias….oye ¿y por qué no la usaste para reparar Canterlot? Y quería preguntare ¿si recuperaste tus poderes por que no te enfrentaste a Infernus mientras yo no estaba?- **Zoka se quedo en silencio agachando la mirada.

-**pude haberlo echo…pero la verdad es que…lo siento no puedo decirlo…aunque no es miedo**- Dark se quedo confundido pero preocupado ante la reacción de Zoka –**podría haberlo derrotado…al ojo del Diablo le queda mucho poder…de echo su poder esta mas allá de la comprensión pero tengo miedo a usarlo por que…no se si mi cuerpo lo resista, el ojo del Diablo fue echo para criaturas mágicas, yo era un pegaso si exploto todo su poder no se si resista**- ahí el claro temor de Zoka no era enfrentar a Infernus si no el temor a su propio poder.

**-no te preocupes igual pase lo que pase ganaremos, ya veras amigo mio- **Dark le sonrió a su amigo tratando de consolarlo, entonces ambos bajaron a un punto donde estaban ya Celestia, Luna, Blue y Anturil **–¿todos listos? En marcha…Trixie comienza el descenso**- Trixie escucho la orden de Dark y activando los elementos comenzó a hacer descender velozmente la gran fortaleza.

Muy abajo pero aun no en tierra posado por encima de la gran masa de nubes estaban un par de dragones jugando haciendo figuras de nubes solo por pasar el rato cuando en una parte de la nube ve un punto negro que se va haciendo mas grande lentamente cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia el cielo vio a la gran fortaleza ir descendiendo, asustado y a prisa los dos dragones se clavaron en las nubes para ir donde estaba su ejercito, mientras que la fortaleza va en picada des encendiendo al punto que se podía sentir la velocidad con la que descendía.

**-Trixie baja la velocidad ya vamos a llegar, frena un poco-** a la orden Trixie comenzó a reducir la velocidad de la fortaleza.

**-PREPARENSE, TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA**- al grito de Infernus quien estaba sentado en una roca a modo de trono, cuando rompiendo en las oscuras nubes que cubrían todo el territorio la gigantesca esfera del escudo que cubría la enorme ciudad comenzó a hacer acto de **aparición –al fin, se estaban tardando, tuvieron la oportunidad de uir pero la han desaprovechado…ESCUCHEN TODOS, NO HACE FALTA REPETIRLO, MATEN A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS, NO IMPORTA QUE SE QUIERAN RENDIR MATENLOS**- en un coro de rugidos y fuego los dragones voladores comenzaron a elevarse mientras la fortaleza salía de las nubes por completo.

**-Trixie no bajes el escudo hasta que yo te diga ¿esta claro?-** dijo Dark mientras la fortaleza se colocaba en una posición estable flotando, cuando los dragones comenzaron a rodearla en todos lados tomando posiciones estratégicas, el ejercito pony estaba en posición pero aun bastante nervioso mientras los dragones estaban rodeándolos.

**-oye…¿ya lo bajo? Nos están rodeando por miles- **pregunto Trxie viendo en la habitación de los elementos varias pantallas mágicas a su alrededor y donde también estaban las otras ponis con excepción de Twiligth y Rainbow.

**-¿Qué es lo que Dark esta esperando?-** pregunto Apple Jack también mirando por las pantallas con sus amigas algo nerviosas, Pinkie mordiéndose los cascos a modo de comerse las uñas de los nervios.

**-Dark…hijo confió en ti, espero tu plan tenga resultado-** dijo Celestia de modo serio sin perder de vista a los dragones.

**-funcionara…debe funcionar**- los dragones estaban tomando posiciones por filas, comenzando a subir por alrededor de la fortaleza, su plan se dejo ver pues en cuanto se borrara el escudo llovería fuego sobre la ciudad, Dark estaba observando hacia arriba a los últimos dragones en acomodarse mientras Trixie sudaba de los nervios por esperar cuando bajar el escudo, y justo cuando el ultimo dragón estuvo en posición –**AHORA, AHORA, AHORA**- Trixie activo su magia para desaparecer el escudo en una luz muy brillante que encegueció a los dragones e inmediatamente salieron de su lugar los cañones para que los ponis subieran disparando a discreción.

El estruendo de los cañones retumbo por el cielo mas aun cuando las bombas brillantes que salían de ellos comenzaron a estallar al chocar contra los dragones quienes se dolían de las bombas, algunos resistieron la primera pero a la segunda comenzaron a caer en una lluvia luminosa, inmediatamente estos comenzaron a dispersarse, Infernus se quedo perplejo ante lo que vio por qué no se espero lo de los cañones, sin embargo desde abajo los dragones de tierra comenzaron a bombardear la ciudad, entonces una fila de cañones volteo hacia ellos y lanzaron bombas que explotaban colosalmente contra el suelo, acto seguido de una enorme entrada por debajo de la ciudad comenzaron a salir volando los ponis montados en los Banshee.

**-MUY BIEN, SOLDADOS PERSIGAN Y DESTRUYAN**- dijo Phobos montado en el carro que era tirado por Stormer –**y mas te vale que tu vueles bien, por que si caigo de esto te matare ¿quedo claro?-**

-**eso si sobrevives a la caída así que SUJETATE**- Stormer agito tan fuerte como pudo las alas dando una gran aceleración provocando que Phobos solo gritara de manera comica.

**-bien, Trixie ahora es nuestro turno, Trixie sácalos**- mientras Dark en caompañia de su madre y demás alzaron el vuelo al combate, las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron y una luz multicolor comenzó a descender hacia tierra y por ella comenzaron a salir corriendo las tropas poni.

En el aire un dragón iba haciendo maniobras tratando de llegar a la fortaleza pero en un punto corto fue bombardeado en el pecho por dos bombas que lo hicieron caer, otro logro llegar y hacer el cañón a un lado pero cuando quería devorar al poni que lo manejaba otras luces le impactaron en el cuello y la cabeza pues pasando por ahí cercas un grupo de 3 banshees lo atacaron para que este también cayera, volando velozmente Dark fue contra un dragón formando su espada clavándosela por la espalda haciendo que este rugiese adolorido ahí el poni corrió por su espalda aun con la espada formada para luego saltar viendo al dragón caer desde las alturas, a Celestia la hiban persiguiendo 3 dragones pero en un punto ella se detuvo con sus ojos brillantes comenzando a hacer magia en su cuerno lanzando una multitud de rayos hacia los dragones que los electrocutaban haciéndolos caer, volando también en un carro Twiligth y Rainbow iban haciendo lo posible por evitar a un dragón que los venia persiguiendo pero el cañón del banshee no giraba hacia atrás.

**-Rainbow, rápido nos esta alcanzando**- le decía Twiligth mientras Rainbow esquivaba las llamaradas que le mandaba el dragón tratando de ir lo mas veloz que podía, cuando entonces algo le corto la cabeza al dragón, al fijarse se trataba de Dark.

**-¿están bien?-** pregunto Dark enparejandose con Rainbow.

**-si, gracias no te preocupes por nosotras ve y ayuda a otros**- le dijo Rainbow mientras se separaban en otra dirección.

En otro punto Luna combatía como podía contra otros dragones cuando sintió una sombra por encima de ella al voltear un dragón estaba apunto de devorarla y ella solo grito cerrando los ojos cuando un destello impacto un costado del dragón echándolo a un lado.

**-¿estas bien princesa?-** se trataba de Anturil quien fue a su rescate.

**-si, gracias por salvarme**- le dijo sonriéndole un poco sonrojada cuando se exalto y mando un rayo que le rozo justo por el cuello a Anturil quien al fijarse notaron que el dragón había vuelto a por ellos pero este ataque fue definitivo.

**-estamos a mano**- le regreso la sonrisa el alicornios mientras un par de dragones los rodearon pero ellos se pusieron espalda con espalda listos a pelear, mientras en el cielo combatiendo montados en su Banshee iban los dos comandante de Equestria dándole múltiples cañonazos a un dragón haciéndolo caer.

-**hey Phobos mira, es el dragón blanco**- Stormer señalo hacia arriba al lugarteniente de Infernus quien estaba dando muchos problemas y acabando con otros ponis usando su gran velocidad **–sujétate-**

**-que no no no espera nooooOOOOOOOOO- **Stormer acelero enormemente llendo contra el dragon blanco quien vio una bala ir a hacia él y se movió rápidamente.

**-¿nos extrañaste lagartija?-** le dijo Stormer de forma burlesca provocando que el dragón los fuese a perseguir entre otros dragones y mas banshee.

**-Stormer as algo pronto nos va a alcanzar y esta porquería no gira hacia atrás necesito me pongas detrás de el-** decía Phobos mirando al dragón perseguirlos cuando este lanzo una llamarada, Phobos se agacho pero le alcanzo a quemar parte del casco –**ahora si me hizo enojar-**

**-pues ahora si sujétate**- velozmente Stormer hizo un giro de cabeza poniéndose justo por encima del dragón pero estando al revés, ahí Phobos inmediatamente le disparo justo en la articulación principal del ala haciendo que el dragón comenzara a perder estabilidad hasta que comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo, cuando cayo se puso de pie pero ahora incapaz de volar los ponis llegaron a pelear contra el **–buen disparo**- le dijo Stormer sonriendo.

**-¿esperabas menos?, los demás pueden encargarse de el ahora que no vuela, vamos contra otro pero despacioOOOOOOO**- Stormer acelero en su carro llevándose de corbata a Phobos, Infernus desde su lugar miraba incrédulo las tornas de la batalla pues los ponis estaban arrasando con sus ejércitos cuando vio una bala de un cañón ir hacia el este mando una bola de energía que choco contra ella haciéndola estallar, cuando voltea detrás de el para ver que aun hay varios dragones que aun no se unen al combate.

**-¿Qué están esperando? HAGANLOS PEDAZOS**- esos dragones también se echaron al vuelo para ir a pelear mientras el gran dragón seguía incrédulo de que unos ponis estuviesen barriendo a sus tropas.

En otro punto en el suelo varios dragones tenían rodeado a Blue quien ya estaba algo cansado y herido cuando del suelo comenzaron e emerger grandes gigantes de roca que comenzaron a pelear contra los dragones golpeándolos fuertemente, otros sujetándolos del cuello levantándolos y azotándolos.

-**parece que tienes problemas "principito"-** detrás de Blu estaba Zoka bebiendo chocolate quien fue el que hizo esos gigantes cuando un dragón lanzo una bola de fuego contra uno de los gigantes haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y este iba a caer de trasero encima de Zoka cuando una magia lo rodeas y lo hace a un lado.

**-no me lo agradezcas-** dijo Blue arrogantemente.

**-salvado por un principito berrinchudo…eso afectara mi reputación-** dijo un poco cabeza baja solo sacándole una risa a Blue, en el cielo siendo victimas de los múltiples y poderosos cañones de la fortaleza varios dragones comenzaron a huir despavoridos en dirección contraria,

-**MIREN SE RETIRAN, VICTORIA-** grito desde el suelo el príncipe Abraham mientras varios soldados de Trotingham gritaban de júbilo.

-**Rainbow ahí esta Spike trata de acercarme a el por favor-** dijo Twiligth señalando a un dragón morado que estaba peleando con otros ponis.

**-¿estas loca? Te comerá viva además, ¿Cómo sabes que es Spike?-** indago Rainbow dando media vuelta comenzando a descender lentamente.

**-solo lo se, confía en mi**- Rainbow dio una aceleración bajando mas rapido cuando de sorpresa vio que Twiligth tomo valor y salto gritando –**TWILIGTH, NOOOO**- cuando Twiligth cayo se dio cuenta de que fue justo en el hocico del dragón que comenzó a sacudirse para quitarse a Twiligth de encima a la ves que trataba como de comérsela pero ella resistía.

**-¿en que esta pensando esa loca?- **dijo trixie mirando desde una pantalla como Twiligth trataba de resistir el no caerse del dragón cuando este la agita hacia arriba pero no muy fuerte haciendo que ella cayera de inmediato sujetándose de la escama mas grande de su cabeza.

**-hay que ir a ayudarla pronto**- Apple Jack y las otras salieron apuradamente en pro de ir a ayudar a Twiligth.

**-SPIKE, REACCIONA SOY YO, TWILIGTH ¿RECUERDAS?**- pero el dragón parecía sordo solo con la intención de quitarse a esa poni de encima, entonces Twiligth como pudo se paro encima del hocico del dragón **–Spike…RECUERDA**- formando una luz en su cuerno toco justo en la frente del dragón comenzando a imbuirle todos los recuerdos de Spike, desde su nacimiento por recuerdo de Twiligth, el dragón comenzó a quedar adormecido hasta que se desplomo completamente desmayado, la fuerza de su caída fue suficiente para que Twiligth cayera viendo eso unos soldados quisieron aprovechar e ir a darle el remate –**NO, DETENGANSE A ESE NO**- pero cuando iban a darle el golpe certero Celestia llego ahí a pararse encima del dragón.

**-ALTO, ataquen a los otros dejen a este fuera de esto**- sin poder desobedecer a la princesa los ponis se fueron el combate contra otros -**¿estas bien Twiligth Sprakle?**- cuando de sorpresa ahí apareció Infernus dándole un terrible golpe a Celestia mandándola a volar.

**-PRINCESA CELESTIA**- el grito de Twiligth llamo la atención de todos, de Luna y Anturil quienes quisieron ir a ayudar atacando a Infernus pero este los mando a volar solo con rugir intensamente, este recibió unos disparos en el lomo y en furia se dio la media vuelta y lanzo una colosal llamarada que derribo los carros y los ponis que los montaban, entonces Infernus gruñendo mostrando los dientes fue a donde arrojo a Celestia quien apenas se estaba levantando.

**-no dejare que me vuelvan a robar mi victoria, ni tu ni nadie, puedes haber reactivado tu ciudad pero eso no te salvara-** Infernus tomo a Celestia con su enorme garra apretándola.

-**DEJALA EN PAZ INFERNUS**- este aviso la vos que lo llamo y cuando volteo cercas de el aterrizo Dark –**yo soy el hijo de Black Stream, yo reactive la ciudad yo soy al que buscas-**

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: pues ya se acabó la segunda temporada, no mencionara como para los que no lo han visto pero también nos a acercamos al final, espero sea de su agrado y esperen capitulo hasta el próximo sábado, SALUDOS


	33. Cap 32: Sacrificio

La batalla se detuvo de golpe cuando Infernus decidió actuar mientras que la aparición de Dark lleno de nervios y preocupación a Celestia empuñada en la garra de Infernus quien al escuchar esto miro fijamente a los desafiantes ojos del poni y ahí era como si el rostro de este se volviese el de Black Stream delante de Infernus repetitivamente comprobando que no era mentira, ahí en un movimiento arrojo a Celestia quien fue tomada por Zoka.

**-…el hijo del estallido negro**- por un momento Infernus sereno su rostro para luego volver a mostrar sus colmillos, lanzo a celestia de un simple movimiento pero fue atrapada por Zoka -¿**es esto una broma de mal gusto? ¿eres tu el mismo potrillo débil de hace 3000 años?-**

**-si…lo soy, pero no soy ese "potrillo débil" que mencionas…ya no-** Dark miraba al gran dragón con una extraña sensación pues sus patas apenas querían responderle aun así no retrocedió, comenzó a sacar el fuego en sus patas con el brillo carmesí de sus ojos.

**-esa forma…en verdad eres el hijo del Estallido Negro pero puedo sentir tu energía y aun estas lejos de su nivel**- dijo burlescamente el gran dragon dando un golpe de cola que agrieto el suelo.

**-DARK ESPERA NO TIENES QUE HACERLO**- le grito Celestia pero entonces Dark se lanzo hacia Infernus en carrera formando su espada en un ataque directo y sin mucho caso Infernus le dio un manotazo que lo mando a volar pero rápidamente se reincorporo frenando con sus 4 patas en el suelo.

**-¿en que esta pensando ese niño? DARK NO LO ATAQUES DE FRENTE, RECUERDA BUSCA SU PUNTO CIEGO ESCONDETE EN EL Y ATACA**- le grito Stormer desde el cielo, pero entonces Infernus comenzó a crear una esfera de fuego oscuro en su garra la cual mando directo a Dark quien salto para querer esquivarla pero la explosión fue tal que lo mando varios metros hacia arriba, cuando Dark reacciono tenia a Infernus ya delante de el cuando este le va a dar otro golpe con su enorme garra Dark se hace a un lado y se trepa en ella lanzándose hacia el rostro del dragón quien en un rápido reflejo se hizo a un lado, pero Infernus comenzó a sentir algo resbalando en su mejilla y cuando se toca para ver que es descubre que tiene una cortada en ella, Dark aprovechando esta distracción fue contra el gran dragón esperando quizás atravesar su pecho y acabar con esto pronto pero entonces fue sujeto por la cola del dragón.

**-eso…arde-** dijo Infernus reflejándose un odio en sus ojos y de un movimiento de su cola mando a Dark hacia el suelo.

_**-"que terrible fuerza, puedo sentir la presión del viento"**_- con horror vieron como Dark termino por quedar estampado en el suelo levantando una pequeña columna de polvo.

**-DARK…debo ir a ayudarlo**- Celestia se levanto de donde estaba para querer ir en rescate de su hijo.

**-NO, espera Celestia esta no es tu batalla es de el-** le dijo Zoka sujetándola.

**-ya lo perdí antes por causa de este monstruo no me pidas que lo pierda otra ves- **contesto Celestia mirando a Zoka con furia pero con desesperación pues el que estaba peleando era sangre de su sangre.

**-Zoka tiene razón…-** Celestia volteo a ver a Rainbow y las otras ponis que habían llegado ahí a ayudar a Twiligth con Spike –**me tomo mucho tiempo comprenderlo…pero es verdad, somos débiles y solo estorbaríamos…usted se a dado cuenta princesa, Dark se ha vuelto mas fuerte que usted, si hay alguien aquí capas de acabar esto…es el**- dijo mirando seriamente cuando notan que donde había caído Dark este se levanto aun en buen estado.

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a Rainbow Dash?-** dijo Twiligth a un lado sonriéndole, Celestia se mordió un labio mirando hacia allá mientras su hijo alzo el vuelo directo hacia el dragón, desde tierra podían ver como los dos peleaban tratando de derribar al otro.

En el aire Dark aprovechaba su gran velocidad y su tamaño mas pequeño para esquivar algunos ataques de Infernus, ahí en corto este no podía usar su poder, cuando este le mando un zarpazo Dark lo espero con su espada clavándosela un poco en la palma como una enorme espina causando que Infernus se quejara, entonces el dragón libero un fuerte rugido con una gran energía que emano de él alejando a Dark de el por varios metros, entonces de la boca de Infernus salió una gran llamarada tan grande como una marea de fuego pero esta se partio alrededor de Dark como con los otros después cuando no se lo imaginaba la garra de Infernus salió atravesando el fuego sujetando a Dark con fuerza.

**-mocoso estúpido…¿y tu fuiste quien diezmo en solitario parte de mis ejércitos? No tienes ni una milésima parte del poder que tenia tu bastardo padre**- dijo el dragon mientras Dark hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse, cuando Infernus no se dio cuenta de que detrás de el iba una llamarada que lo golpeo en la espalda provocando que soltara a Dark.

**-¿Qué pasa te dolió?**- Infernus dejo salir una leve risa **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**

**-me rio de ti…-** los ojos de Dark se pusieron como platos al escuchar esto – **e estado 3000 años fuera, mis poderes han estado en reposo asi que me has servido de calentamiento para recordar como usarlo…pero el calentamiento**- estiro la mano hacia Dark –**se acabó…-** un extraño pulso de energía golpe a Dark mandándolo a volar, antes de que se diera cuenta Infernus lo había alcanzado y le dio otro terrible golpe mandándolo al suelo pero Dark estiro sus alas para evitar caer con fuerza cuando ve un destello azul ir hacia es cuando ve a un dragón asiático de fuego azul y energía ir contra el pero cuando impacto en el suelo la explosión fue tal que mando a volar a los que tuviese mas cercas, ponis y dragones por igual.

-**DARK**- grito Celestia aterrada por la explosión y mas aun, angustiada cuando ven a Dark salir de ahí envuelto en un escudo de fuego que el mismo hizo sintió un respiro cuando aparece el mismo Infernus pisando a Dark con su pata hasta al suelo ahí haciendo presión aplastándolo –**ahora si, VENGAN-**

**-jejeje…patético, no te enviare con tu padre ahora, voy a desquitarme contigo lentamente para devolver en tu carne el sufrimiento por el cual nos hizo pasar el Estallido Negro-** hizo mas presión en el suelo sumiendo su gran garra haciendo que Dark gritara –**o quizás te deje vivo mientras empiezo a volver cenizas a cada uno de esos ponis empezando por esos alicornios, los soldados, los ciudadanos y por ultimo tu madre…error, por ultimo TU-**

**-NO LO HAGAS**- pero entonces el gran dragon hizo mas presión, por la mente de Dark corria una gran indiferencia, agonía, e impotencia recordando todo lo que paso en ese año _**–"¿Qué es lo que estado haciendo?...se supone que estuve entrenando todo este año para enfrentarme con el…me volvi fuerte…derrote a otros…¿es este el resultado?"- **_cuando algo toca el hombro de Infernus para llamar su atención y este miro como en duda de quien podría estar molestando entonces recibió un gran y tremendo golpe que lo mando volando, cuando Dark observa se trata de un gigante de roca donde en su hombro esta Zoka.

**-llego la caballería amigo**- pero entonces una bola de fuego impacto en el gigante destruyéndolo pero Zoka estaba intacto y bajo al suelo.

**-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué clase de criatura amorfa se supone que eres?**- pregunto Infernus bastante molesto.

**-me llamo Zoka, pero para ti soy Discord el espiritu del caos por cierto mira debajo de ti**- cuando Infernus se fijo sus patas estaban pegadas al suelo por alguna goma rosada.

**-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-** ahí mismo llegaron los demás alicornios junto con las ponis.

**-mamá ¿Qué hacen?- **pregunto Dark a Celestia junto con las ponis que ayudaban a levantarse a Dark.

**-¿Qué parece? Salvándote el cuello, no esperes llevarte todo el crédito no dejare que esta ves acapares a todos los paparazis**- le dijo Blue Blood de manera principesca como solía decir, es entonces cuando Luna y Anturil llegan ahí donde Infernus esta sujeto y cada uno manda una cadena de magia a las garras de Infernus estirándolas para inmovilizarlo.

**-ZOKA, AHORA AHORA**- a la orden de Luna, Zoka creo otros gigantes de piedra que se abalanzaron contra Infernus pero cuando lo cubrieron una luz comenzó a salir de los huecos que dejaban y con una gran explosión acompañada de un rugido Infernus arrojo a los que lo tenían sujeto, cuando entonces recibe un disparo justo en la nuca, al fijarse eran Phobos y Stormer pasando por detrás en el banshee dando un saludo militar al dragón.

**-oye…DI HOLA A MI PEQUEÑO PONY-** cuando Infernus volteo Pinkie y Apple Jack tenían sujeta a Twiligth apuntándole a Infernus con su cuerno entonces Pinkie comenzó a agitar la cola de su amiga quien comenzó a disparara múltiples rayos de energía hacia Infernus que no eran ni picaduras de mosquito –**que extraño….pensé que funcionaria**- cuando Infernus sintiendo que se estaban burlando de él manda una bola de fuego hacia sus amigas pero esta ves Twiligth reacciono y las tele transporto a una posición segura pero ahí mismo volvieron Luna y Anturil en compañía de Zoka a atacar.

**-hay que pelear juntos esta ves, así podremos derrotarlo-** dijo Rainbow en modo heroico junto a Dark regalándole una sonrisa.

**-no servirá, ese maldito excede nuestros poderes con creces**- le dijo mientras miraba como los ataques de sus amigos no surtían efecto.

**-¿Qué tienes en mente?-** pregunto Celestia.

**-un minuto…solo consíganme un minuto por favor es todo lo que pido**- dijo de manera decisiva y seriamente.

**-¿un minuto eh?...considéralo echo**- Blue ahora fue quien salió volando rumbo a atacar para luego Celestia ir detrás.

**-miserables, LES ENSEÑARE A NO BURLARSE DE MI**- dijo el gran dragón completamente en furia exhalando fuego de la nariz cuando entonces una cadena luminosa lo ato del cuello, y otras dos de las garras, dos manos de roca emergieron para sujetarlo por los pies y un ultimo de la cintura inmovilizándolo **–fuera…de…MI CAMINO**- dando un movimiento jalo a Anturil quien le sostenía una de sus garras y lo mando contra Luna quien estaba del otro lado, tomo la cadena de su cintura quien era formada por Blue levantándolo y azotándolo contra el piso bruscamente entonces sintió que algo lo jalaba del cuello pues aun quedaba Celestia sujetándolo así que enrollo la cadena para dar media vuelta y tomarla para de ahí dar un jalón hacia el trayendo a Celestia a donde él estaba para darle un terrible manotazo mandándola lejos por varios metros –**ahora si tendrá que matarte…MALDITA ARPIA**- cuando estaba preparándose a arrojar uno de sus ataques algo lo hizo exaltarse bastante **-¿Qué esta sensación de peligro?-** dijo temerosamente cuando se voltea y ve una gran masa de energía roja y oscura donde puede ver a Dark dentro de ella con los ojos cerrados concentrándose **-¿Qué es eso?...¿que estas planeando ahora?-.**

**-AHORA, APARTENSE**- grito Dark e inmediatamente muchos comenzaron a hacerse a un lado, los ponis y dragones estaban confundidos pero muy aterrados ante eso.

**-DE NINGUNA MANERA, ESTO NO VA ACABAR ASI**- las enormes garras de Infernus brillaron en un fuego azul y casi de manera inmediata disparo hacia Dark un rayo de energía con forma de dragón asiático pero justo en ese instante Dark disparo la Lanza Imperial partiendo el ataque de Infernus quien recibió el ataque directamente llevándoselo de corbata a gran velocidad **-¿QUE ES ESTE PODER?**- gritaba Infernus confundido cuando se le ocurrió extender sus alas y bajar las garras de sus patas aferrándose al suelo comenzando a disminuir la velocidad pero la técnica no tenia señales de perder su poder –**no…NO CREAS QUE ME VAS A DERROTAR CON ESTO**- Infernus envolvió sus garras en una especie de fuego azul y con mucho esfuerzo las puso delante de su cuerpo para sostener la técnica.

Dese otro punto las ponis en compañía de Celestia y los otros sujetándose de lo que podían para no ser arrojados por el terrible aire que arrojaba la técnica vieron como Infernus se resistía a la técnica, Dark dentro de ella comenzó a gritar incrementando la potencia de su técnica comenzó a empujar al gran dragón quien estaba aterrado a incrédulo ante el poder de esa técnica.

**-VAMOS DARK TU PUEDES**- le gritaba Rainbow animando a Dark quien seguía haciendo un poco mas de presión cuando Infernus noto que sus patas comenzaban a agrietar el suelo a hundirse de la presión y fuerza de la técnica sobre el, los otros ponis no tardaron en también comenzar a gritar el nombre de Dark dándole todo su apoyo.

**-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME DERROTES**- gritaba Infernus aun queriendo tratar de parar aquel terrible poder mientras seguía hundiéndose en la tierra, desde el centro de la fortaleza los múltiples ponis veían por pantallas mágicas que Trixie les dejo la escena de la batalla, no falto mucho para que también los ponis comenzaran a animar a Dark desde ahí para que derrotara a Infernus, desde el centro de aquella masa de energía Dark tampoco mostraba señas de querer darse por vencido cuando la energía pareció comenzar a envolver a Infernus lentamente.

Es cuando se ve un punto luminoso seguido de una gran y ensordecedora explosión de brillo carmesí, la ráfaga de aire fue tal que la ciudad flotante comenzó a tambalearse por lo que Trixie comenzó a hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla estable, muchos otros ponis se sujetaron de lo que pudieron, Phobos y Stormer salieron volando terminando por caer en la fortaleza, los dragones que estaban en el aire literalmente salieron disparados en múltiples direcciones en una revuelta de varias especies siendo mas que ya no estaban peleando si no viendo el combate, por casi un minuto la explosión perduro pero la luz comenzó a amenguar, la explosión causo un viento tal que el cielo quedo despejado de su humareda anterior dejando ver la cálida luz del sol, en donde estaban las ponis con Celestia y compañía estos comenzaron solidariamente a ponerse de pie unos con otros mirando a lo lejos notando el aire de paz que se respiraba.

**-s..se…¿se acabó ya?**- pregunto Luna mirando a lo lejos, ni ponis ni dragones estaban peleando ya pues no notaban o todavía no entendían lo que paso.

**-DARK, DARK**- Rainbow fue volando rápidamente a donde fue la explosión con sus amigas detrás de ella, llegaron a la zona de explosión u justo en el centro del cráter estaba Dark tirado inconsciente –**Dark, vamos reacciona**- ella llego sujetándole la cabeza con cuidado mientras poco a poco el habría los ojos.

-**hummm…buenos días mi bella de arcoíris**- sin aguantar las ganas Rainbow lo abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar, ahí mismo llegaron las ponis a comenzar a gritar y saltar de alegría, es cuando Celestia se le acerca a Dark con una enorme sonrisa y llorando -**¿se termino ya?...¿donde esta Infernus?-**

**-lo lograste hijo…lo lograste, venciste a Infernus, nos salvaste a todos**- dijo Celestia quien fue ahora quien le dio una caricia a su hijo en frote de rostro con rostro típico gesto de cariño entre animales, no falto poco para que ahí alrededor se llenara de soldados que también comenzaron a gritar arrojando sus cascos al aire mientras que los dragones ya no sabían que hacer, entre el jubilo de la victoria, en la fortaleza los ponis que estaban manejando los cañones no dudaron en hacer lo mismo y también los que estaban escondidos dentro.

**-¿ahora que va a pasar?**- pregunto Dark mientras Rainbow lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

**-esta guerra insana se ha llevado muchas vidas, esto a destruido parte de nuestra nación pero ahora que hay paz podremos enfocarnos en reconstruirla-**

**-¿y los dragones? Aun están ahí**- Zoka señalo a los pocos miles de dragones que estaban a lo lejos aun confundido y sin ordenes de que hacer al respecto.

**-perdónenlos, no es su culpa fueron todos manipulados por Infernus pero ahora sin el pueden volver a su mismo estilo de vida-**

**-¿saben lo que esto significa?...UNA FIESTA- **dijo Pinkie sacando una espanta suegras y gorrito de fiesta

**-*snif snif*…creo que necesito una ducha primero que nada-** dijo Dark provocando la risa de los demás comenzando a caminar para ir a la fortaleza cuando el suelo se parte de golpe tomando a Dark y en la incredulidad de todos ellos apareció Infernus con varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero por encima de todo, vivo.

**-tu y tu padre si que son expertos en hacerme enfurecer**- con un movimiento arrojo a Dark contra una de las paredes del cráter, los alicornios trataron de atacar pero el dio un fuerte rugido causando una explosión ahí mismo arrojándolos contra los bordes del cráter, los ponis soldados se comenzaron a retirar aterrados, cuando Dark se levanta el gran dragon ahí estaba ya ahora dándole un golpe de cola arrojándolo mas lejos todavía –**te felicito…estuve a punto de morir hace un momento-**

**-cc…¿Cómo es que estas vivo? ¿no lo entiendo?- **dijo Dark tratando de levantarse pero ya no tenia energías, Rainbow y los demás si con esfuerzo se pusieron de pie incrédulos de ver a Infernus sano y salvo después de haber recibido la técnica definitiva de la Lanza Imperial.

**-mis alas…no con como las de cualquier otro dragón, son tan duras como el diamante asi que las puse delante de mi pero con todo y eso tu técnica casi me mata…EL GRAN INFERNUS ESTUBO A PUNTO DE MORIR- **fue y sostuvo a Dark una ves mas-**mocoso estúpido creíste que podrías vencerme, ni tu padre pudo-**

**-nn…nunca lo crei- **dijo Dark en un esfuerzo por moverse llamando la atención de Infernus –**de echo…te tengo mucho miedo…me aterraba la idea de enfrentarte…pero no peleo contigo por que creía que podía derrotarte…peleo por que debo derrotarte…por que hay quienes cuentan con ello y a quienes quiero proteger-**

**-ESTUPIEDECES-** volvió a arrojar a Dark a varios cientos de metros donde el rodo por el suelo muy mal herido mientras que en las garras del dragón comenzó a envolverlas una especie de fuego **azul –ahora si tendré que matarte de una buena ves, y yo me encargare de reducir a cenizas cada rincón de esta pequeña tierra repugnante y podrida-** Dark quiso levantarse para esquivar ese ataque pero estaba muy mal herido y agotado como para moverse, Celestia quien estaba despertando del golpe que recibió logro observar lo que iba a pasar –**MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VES**- hacia Dark se dirigió una fuego azul con forma de dragón asiático rugiendo, Dark vio la luz acercarse a él pensando que era el fin sin energías para moverse cerro los ojos cuando solo escucha la explosión pero no la siente, confundido abre los ojos para quedarse paralizado con un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y delante de el cayo una corona dorada chamuscada pues a unos metros estaba Celestia quien se puso entre el y la técnica de Infernus pero quedo con parte de sus alas quemadas, heridas en todo su cuerpo con su melena también una gran parte reducida por fuego, temblando Celestia volteo la mirada hacia atrás para ver a Dark quien estaba incrédulo y pasmado ante lo que veía mas aun por que los ojos de Celestia estaban opacos como si la vida se hubiese escapado de ellos.

-**dd…Dark…hijo mio…estas…bien**- ahí Celestia se desplomo en el suelo.

**-¿mamá?...mamá por favor…levántate…levántate mamá por favor- **pero Celestia no se movía, Luna quien estaba junto a los demás quienes luego vieron a Celestia tirada sin señal de movimiento se quedaron en su lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**-no…esto no puede ser cierto…CELESTIA**- grito Luna, mientras Dark arrastrándose para moverse como podía quería llegar ahí con Celestia, cuando apareció el mismo Infernus pisándola como si se tratase de un gusano o un cualquiera dejando a Dark perplejo con una impotencia en sus mirada y una sensación de derrota pero por encima de ella un odio enfermizo comenzó a crecer en su corazón.

-**patético…sacrificarse por un hijo ¿valia la pena?-**

**-ccc…claro que…que lo vll…valia…es por…eso que tu…nunca ganaras…no mientras haya alguien…a quien le importen otr…-** Infernus levanto su pata y volvió a pisar a Celestia con fuerza.

Los ponis van tan rápido como pueden para ir en rescate de Dark y Celestia cuando un estallido ensordecedor con una ráfaga de viento huracanado los para en seco cuando ven un pilar de energía rojinegra elevarse hasta el cielo donde en lo mas alto parecía haberse abierto una especie de portal pero entre toda aquella confusión el rugido de una bestia como ninguna retumbo por cielos y tierra.

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: me cancelaron un examen LOL por eso pude terminar este cap y subirlo, espero les guste creí que iba a estar mas largo pero me equivoque, igual espero les guste, agradecimiento a mis lectores y también escritores de Fanfiction:

Seren Avro Tsukino

U.N.S.C

Askhore15

Sergio Abraham

HelDuke

Chico-escudo

InfernuZ

Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS, gracias a ustedes el fanfic se a mantenido y ya vamos a terminar una ves mas GRACIAS


	34. Cap 33: Carta Bajo la Manga

En lo alto del cielo como un aguja negra de aure carmesí el pilar de energía se alzó en lo mas alto con lo que parecía romper en el cielo una extraña abertura y a pies del mismo se podía apreciar una nube de polvo donde frente a él estaba Infernus bloqueando su rostro con el antebrazo para huir a los escombros que fueron arrojado por la terrible ráfaga y entre el ejercito dragón que estaba mirando se encontraba el dragón blanco con algunas heridas de batalla.

**-oh no…esto no es bueno**- dijo Zoka paralizado.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo Zoka?-** indago Twiligth sin quitarle la vista a aquel extraño vórtice en el cielo.

**-te explicare…ya saben que puedo sentir el poder de otros seres…cada ves que Dark se transformaba siempre ocurrían cambios…no estuve presente en el momento cuando se comió las almas de unos ponis según me contaron pero pude sentirla…la mente de Dark se desvanecía hasta que la detuvieron a tiempo como una luz perdiéndose en la oscuridad**- Rainbow al escuchar esto se quedo sin habla rogando por no escuchar una mala noticia que no dejaba de recorrer su mente –**ya había hablado de esto con Celestia…me temo que lo peor a ocurrido…dudo que los elementos de la armonía ahora puedan ayudar por que también siento la ira de Dark esta ves a sobrepasado todos sus limites… Dark se ha vuelto una pesadilla completa**- Rainbow sintió como si el mundo se encogiese a su alrededor.

**-no…me niego, debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo volver**- Rainbow fue volando en aquella dirección rápidamente.

**-RAINBOW ESPERA-** dijo Twiligth con sus amigas yendo detrás de ella pero la unicornios no dejaba de mirar aquel vórtice **–"¿Qué es esa cosa?"-**

**-¿Qué rayos paso?...¿donde esta ese mocoso?**- Celestia con una gran lentitud alzo lo que pudo de la mirada para voltear a ver a donde estaba aquella energía, por ahí mismo los ponis se quedaron observando aquel pilar.

Dentro de la fortaleza los ponis estaban paralizados sin poder decir nada mas por haber visto con sus ojos la caída de Celestia pero aquella manifestación los tenia en un perturbadora calma que solo aguardaba a lo peor, Infernus comenzó a mirar dentro del polvo que salía una silueta caminando para emerger el corcel negro pero era distinto pues ahora tenia la forma que tenia cuando devoro las almas de unos ponis, las alas de cuero como murciélago, una escrito en su cuello y a lo largo de su cuerno con unas marcas alrededor de los ojos quien al ver a Infernus comenzó a mostrar sus dientes con dos grandes colmillos superiores cuando Infernus lo vio recordó instantáneamente a Black Stream y ahí mismo llegando Rainbow vio al corcel recordando la ves que se comió las almas de varios ponis.

**-no…no, DARK**- grito la Pegaso cuando los demás llegaron ahí mismo sus amigas que vieron a Celestia ahí tendida delante de Infernus con un deplorable estado.

**-jejeje ¿Qué se supone es ese aspecto?...veo que has crecido por esa extraña transformación pero no podras derrotarme con eso ni tu padre pu…-** antes de darse cuenta Infernus tenia una enorme garra de fuego sujetándole la cara y empujándolo de manera libre sin que pudiese oponer resistencia alguna para luego arrastrarla contra el piso _**–"¿pero que?"...-**_ pensó cuando se lleva una gran sorpresa viendo a través de ese fuego los ojos del corcel negro donde Infernus como pudo hizo una bola de fuego en su garra explotándola ahí mismo.

**-ahora mientras están peleando vamos por la princesa**- a la voz de Anturil los ponis aprovechando esa ocasión fueron corriendo inmediatamente a donde estaba Celestia cuando llegaron y vieron su estado sintieron un nudo en la garganta, inmediatamente Luna y Twiligth se acercaron a ayudarla.

**-princesa Celestia, tranquila usted va a estar bien-** le dijo Twiligth cuando ella y Luna tratan de con su magia comenzar a sanarla –vamos, vamos-

**-L…Luna do…¿Dónde esta Dark?-** dijo la princesa pero muy débilmente.

**-shh ahora no hables te vas a poner bien…Twiligth, Anturil ayúdenme a sanarla con magia esta demasiado dañada como para moverla a una de las cámaras de sanación incluso con magia**- a la orden de Luna los 3 comenzaron a envolver a Celestia en magia para sanarla cuando escuchan una gran explosión los que estaban observando vieron a Infernus salir de la nube de humo sin uno de sus cuernos y un brazo herido sangrando abundantemente.

**-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?...¿que demonios es el?, su velocidad y fuerza incrementaron de golpe...incluso con el daño que recibí de esa técnica anterior aun tengo mucho poder no hay forma de que me haya superado de este modo-** cuando se da cuenta de que el corcel negro aparece frente a el a varios metros preparando su esfera carmesí –**miserable…NO ME SUBESTIMES**- Infernus en furia movió ambos brazos ignorando el dolor del otro formando una acumulación de energía que la lanzo al mismo tiempo que el rayo carmesí del corcel pero su técnica fue deshecha sin esfuerzo por aquel rayo, Infernus aterrado pero aun no vencido en su reacción puso sus alas frente a él recibiendo el impacto directo de aquella energía que ocasiono una gran explosión en el cielo donde Infernuz cayo a lo lejos de manera brusca ahora terriblemente lastimado pero aun se estaba poniendo de pie –¿Por qué esta pasando esto?-.

Cuando ve venir algo acercándose a el por debajo del suelo de manera muy rápida entonces frente a el sale la misma garra llameante que lo sujeto antes esta ves del cuello y alzándose partiendo la tierra comenzó a agitar a Infernus hasta arrojarlo fuertemente contra el suelo haciéndolo rodar contra el piso varias veces hasta que termino cayendo cercas de donde estaban Twiligth y los demás.

**-wow observen-** las ponis que no se separaban de Celestia observaban ahora el deplorable estado del dragón cuando ven algo caer de manera pesada frente a Infernus escasos 100 metros pues no era otro mas que el corcel gruñendo, Infernus al verlo en un ultimo esfuerzo hizo una gran llamarada que parecía una marea de fuego directo hacia el corcel pero es cuando entonces ve volver su mismo ataque con la forma de una gigantesca calavera de caballo directo hacia el y antes de que impactara encima de el dio una gran salto con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas hacia el cielo.

_**-"debo hacer algo o este maldito me va a matar"-**_ cuando se queda paralizado al escuchar detrás de si un sonido como el de carne siendo triturada, con terror volteo lentamente y en su ala derecha estaba el corcel mordiéndosela cercas de la articulación de la espalda y en su otra ala la garra llameante que provenía de su melena **–no…espera no te precipites**- cuando el desprendimiento de los huesos seguido de la carne siendo rasgada como papel dejaron al gran dragón petrificado al ver a sus alas siendo arrancadas de su cuerpo _**–"no puede ser…mis alas duras como diamante han sido..."**_- los ponis desde tierra vieron reflejado en sus ojos como fueron arrancadas las extremidades del gran dragón que sin ellas comenzó a caer al suelo en picada hasta caer de manera pesada quedando completamente inmóvil y después de él cayeron ahí sus alas desgarradas saliendo sangre por donde fueron separadas de su amo entonces el corcel dio un gran y estremecedor rugido retumbando por los cielos.

**-lo…lo logro…lo logro…LO LOGRO**- grito uno de los soldados que estaban elejados de la zona de batalla donde estos comenzaron a gritar de jubilo.

**-ese…¿ese es Dark?-** dijo Rainbow observando a el corcel negro que descendió despacio viendo el cuerpo de su enemigo cuando ahí a su alrededor llegaron varios dragones rodeándolo.

**-detenganlo mientras sacamos al amo de aquí pero recuerden NO usen fuego-** el corcel mostraba los dientes mirando endurecidamente a los dragones que tenia alrededor .

**-¿Por qué quieren salvar a Infernus?**- indago Pinkie observando como el dragón blanco con ayuda de otro trataban de cargar a Infernus.

-**es lógico Pinkie aun siendo un monstruo despreciable no deja de ser su líder-**

**-omnes**…- los ponis y los dragones se quedaron confundido al escuchar unas palabras que salieron del corcel **–omnes…omnes…OMNES MORIUNTUR**- los dragones se lanzaron a carrera contra el corcel y este hizo lo mismo y esta ves su melena se puso rígida como una enorme cuchilla dando un enorme salto fue y le corto la cabeza a un dragón a otro le hizo un corte profundo por el pecho paso al siguiente que con miedo le mando su cola directamente pero esta fue cortada de un tajo para luego la melena estirarse hacia el dragón atravesando su cabeza por la mandíbula superior otro dragón llego por la espala queriendo devorarlo pero entonces una fracción de la melena convertida en una garra enorme sostuvo su cara y comenzó a apretar hasta solo verse como la cabeza del dragón reventó como si fuese una uva con la sangre corriendo a lo largo de la melena.

**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?...¿que es lo que les esta pasando?-** dijo el dragon blanco observando a sus colegas ser mutilados uno a uno, dos dragones quisieron huir aterrados pero apenas alzaron el vuelo el corcel creo una de sus esferas de energía y cuando disparo el rayo los dragones quedaron reducidos a menos que polvo.

**-ya había visto esto-** volvió a decir Zoka –**la primera ves que vi a Dark transformarse fue cuando golpearon a su hermana delante de sus ojos se transformo y la tenia delante de el…incluso la volteo a ver y pudo haberla matado en ese momento pero no lo hizo…lo que paso después es que miro claramente al poni que la había golpeado y se fue directamente contra el ignorando a los otros-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir ahora?-** pregunto Apple Jack viendo aquella masacare de dragones.

**-es obvio…cuando Dark tiene una razón de furia se ira tras esa razón y si alguien interviene lo ara pedazos es el mismo asunto aquí solo va tras Infernus por lo que le hizo a Celestia y estos dragones han llegado a intervenir y solo hasta que los acabe y tenga vía libre a Infernus no habrá quien lo detenga- **el caballo fue contra un dragón atravesándole el pecho con su melena pero entonces se ve como el pecho comienza a abrirse a lo largo desde el estomago hasta la cabeza hasta finalmente ser desmembrado por la mitad al ver esa escena Pinkie no evito girarse a vomitar del asco.

**-¿y que fue eso que dijo? "omnes moriuntur" ¿que clase de idioma es?-** pregunto Rarity ayudando a Fluttershy a que no viera lo que ocurriera.

**-¿tengo cara de diccionario?- **

Ya solo quedaban unos dragones temblando en conjunto solo viendo al enorme caballo en sus ojos rojos que solo demandaban mas sangre en un acto desesperado juntos hicieron una gran llamarada que no regreso a ellos e impacto contra el corcel formando una bola de fuego alrededor de el cuando de esta sale el caballo no partiendo esta esfera si no pasando a través de ella entonces el dragón blanco que estaba junto a Infernus también con una mirada de pánico y terror observo algo en la sombra del caballo.

**-¿Qué es eso?**- observo y aunque no distinguia bien la forma parecía como si algo o alguien estuviese montado en el entonces un movimiento del cuerpo de Infernus llama su atención al verlo querer ponerse de pie.

-**miren aun esta vivo- **comento Zoka señalando al dragon que estaba tratando de moverse.

**-amo ¿se encuentra bien? Vamos a sacarlo de aq…-** a sorpresa de todos incluidos los dragones vieron como Infernus clavo su garra en el pecho del dragon blanco –**amo no por favor-**

**-me has servido bien…mejor que otros pero necesito algo ultimo de ti-** escucho reírse de manera malévola y sádica a su amo cuando este jala su garra extrayendo algo del pecho de este dragón una gema brillante de gran tamaño.

**-un momento ¿los corazones de dragón son gemas?- **dijo Zoka impresionado e impactado al igual que los otros por ver a Infernus asesinar a su propio sirviente.

**-si de echo según registros antiguos perdidos el primer rey uso corazones de dragón para hacer los elementos de la armonía-** respondió Anturil aun tratando de sanar a Celestia.

**-¿y para que quiere un corazón de dragon?-** pregunto Twiligth pero un escalofrió y una sensación de que algo malo ocurriría no la dejaban tranquila menos ahora al ver esa escena, mientras que los dragones al igual que los ponis se quedaron perplejos de la acción de su líder al arrancarle el corazón a su sirviente.

**-amo…¿Por qué?...-** pregunto uno de los dragones aun incrédulo y aterrado pero en la mirada de Infernus había una completa demencia que se podía apreciar en su amplia sonrisa.

Cuando el corazón que sostenía Infernus en su garra comenzó a brillar intensamente como una estrella en la tierra y es cuando los miles de cadáveres de dragón a lo largo de todo el terreno de la batalla comienzan a disolverse de sus cuerpos dejando solo los huesos pero mostrando sus corazones, gemas de muchos tamaños y colores que fueron viajando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Infernus directo en su garra donde empuñaba la otra gema que era el corazón de su sirviente-

**-¿Qué esta queriendo hacer?**- indago Rainbow pero en ese momento Twiligth recordó una conversación con Zecora _"un dragón en su ambición quizás desarrollo un poco de magia pero no la suficiente para llegar al nivel que mencionan de Infernus es obvio que uso algún método para hacerse mas poderoso"_ las luces viajeras de los corazones viajando a hacerse uno solo se detuvieron y solo quedo una gema tan brillante que no se le distinguía su forma pero emanaba una intensa luz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Infernus se trago aquella gema para unos segundos después comenzar a rugir al aire es cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse una ves mas y un viento huracanado pero ardiente como si fuese fuego en el comenzó a soplar en todas direcciones es cuando el cuerpo del dragón empieza a agrietarse como si estuviese rompiéndose en mil pedazos emanando una luz oscura de aquellas grietas de pronto la tierra comenzó a sacudirse en un gran terremoto a la ves que del cielo caían grandes relámpagos el suelo debajo de Infernus comenzó a partirse en pedazos empezando a alzarse rocas al cielo.

**-toda la tierra esta temblando ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué rayos es lo que hizo ese demonio?-** dijo Luna manteniendo el equilibrio por aquel terremoto, en la fortaleza los ponis ahora estaban gritando asustados pues incluso ahí en la ciudad voladora esta también estaba temblando.

**-¿Qué sucede? Es como si la tierra tuviese miedo de algo**- comento Trixie aun den su posición pero viendo todo por su magia cuando todo el cuerpo de Infernus exploto colosalmente que el viento termino por arrojar a los ponis y dragones que tuviese cercas como una pila de hojas secas con una gran y brillante luz que poco a poco comenzó a amenguar.

**-¿todos están bien?-** pregunto Rarity ayudando a Fluttershy, por ahí mismo estaban Twiligth con Luna y Rainbow y por otro lado Anturil con Celestia y el esto de los ponis **–¿hey y Zoka?-**

**-ahí esta**- contesto Apple Jack al ver a el espíritu del caos a unos pocos metros parado sin moverse ni un milímetro pero cuando va a fijarse este esta boquiabierto con una mirada de terror como ninguna otra -**¿Zoka? ¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-nnn…no es posible…esto es imposible…no puede existir tal poder…esto debe ser una burla- **

**-¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?**- pregunto Rainbow cuando ven a la nube de polvo que es barrida por una ventisca dejando ver a un dragón de escasos 3 metros de estatura sostenido en dos patas con unas alas curvadas, una cola con una punta como si fuese una gran hacha los cuernos como de toro hacia adelante con toda su cabeza en un color rojo y parte en negro como el ébano **-¿ese es Infernus?...se volvió mas enano**- (http: /img- cache. . com//http: .com/albums/z145/ MikeCoolKDU/ Scar-RedNovaDragon-JP-Anime-5DPIX .jpg el nuevo aspecto de Infernus recuerden solo juntar el enlace por que para verse en fanfiction debe ser separado por espacio, si no pueden busquen en google imágenes "scar red nova dragon" y ese el aspecto de Infernus)

**-Rainbow tonta…no se jusga un libro por su portada el poder que emana de él es terrible**- este dragón no decía nada, volteo a ver su garra moviéndola curiosamente abriéndola y serrándola cuando froto una con otra saco chispas, miro hacia su cola y vio la forma de hacha en la punta asi que la levanto tanto como pudo y al azotarla contra el piso causo una tremenda sacudida y una grieta que se abrió hasta la distancia por varios cientos de metros.

Cuando un rugido le llama la atención y voltea sin mucho interés al frente y ve venir hacia el al corcel negro corriendo rápidamente pero entonces antes de alcanzarlo le dio un coletazo rápido que lo mando a volar unos cuentos metros aunque cayendo de pie pero este dragón no dio siquiera un solo paso a un lado o al frente por el contrario esta acción dejo perplejos a los ponis.

-**no me lo creo…logro golpear a Dark convertido en pesadilla**- dijo Twiligth cuando Celestia con suma lentitud voltea hacia donde estaba el corcel.

-**dd…Dark…-** el dragón seguía mirando su cuerpo a detalle, movió sus alas un poco para sentirlas ignorando al corcel negro.

**-hmmm…esto es perfecto**- Infernus hablo su vos no había cambiado pero su tono era muy relajado –**tengo que agradecerte en cierta forma…si no me hubieses dado esa paliza hace un momento no me hubiese visto en la necesidad de hacerme mas poderoso…el poder de 10,000 dragones en uno**- su garra quedo envuelta en fuego y al estirarla hacia lo lejos causo una terrible explosión con una luz enceguecedora que cuando atenuó dejo ver un enorme cráter en la tierra **–fascinante…una ves mas te agradezco pero creo es hora de devolverte el favor**- el corcel fue en una gran embestida hacia Infernus quien poco a poco comenzó a alzar su braso poniendo la garra hacia adelante y antes de que el corcel llegase ahí con el salió disparado por alguna extraña energía.

Freno inmediatamente con sus alas pero en ese momento Infernus apareció junto a él y le dio un tremendo golpe mandándolo a las alturas esta acción dejo a los ponis con un escalofrió recorriendo sus cuerpos, allá arriba el corcel logro reincorporarse para ver a su rival delante de el a unos cuantos metros entonces comenzó a crear su esfera de energía a la ves que Infernus comenzó a crear la suya ambas y cuando ambos dispararon sus rayos de energía estos explotaron al chocar de tal magnitud que la honda expansiva se pudo sentir en tierra firme, inmediatamente el enorme caballo atravesó la nube de polvo para ir tras su enemigo mas no lo encontró y fue golpeado de costado cuando se detuvo envió su melena formando su gran garra ardiente donde Infernus la sujeto con su misma garra y de un simple jalón atrajo al corcel hacia el donde lo recibió de un tremendo golpe después volvió a jalar para darle otro golpe haciendo lo mismo de manera consecutiva.

**-no…no puede ser**- dijo Rainbow observando con los demás como el corcel ahora era quien recibía aquella paliza.

**-no puedo creerlo…simplemente no doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos el poder de Infernus a sobrepasado con creces al de Dark a este punto…si no hacemos nada…lo matara**- dijo Zoka solo preocupando mas a Rainbow.

**-este poder es grandioso**- dijo Infernus cuando Dark arremetió contra el y solo dio un manotazo al aire sin hacerle mucho caso para arrojarlo pero Dark seguía gruñendo –**eres persistente pero esto ya me aburrió, tuviste la oportunidad de matarme pero eso se acabó…tienes mis respeto niño ahora entiendo como diezmaste mis ejércitos y me atrevo a decir que eres mucho mas poderoso que tu padre pero esta batalla llega a su fin-** Infernus puso su garra de manera plana y esta ahí comenzó a mutar al modo de llegar a convertirse en una espada roja cuando el corcel va en carga contra el directamente Infernus con su otra garra lo sostiene del cuello y levanta dejando su pecho expuesto y como si estuviese viendo una película en cámara lenta Rainbow vio como el gran dragón dirigía su estocada al pecho del caballo.

**-DETENTE-** el grito de le pegaso resonó por el cielo mientras salió volando en aquella dirección tan rápido como sus alas le permitieran a la ves que el sonido de un acero atravesando carne y hueso enmudecieron el ambiente de la batalla.

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capitulo: el rio de la muerte


	35. Cap 34: la Furia del Caos

Volando velozmente con todo su coraje Rainbow Dash vio en el reflejo de sus enormes ojos rojizos la sombra de los dos rivales y uno de ellos siendo atravesada en el centro de su vida por una cuchilla roja mas no tanto como la misma sangre y entre unos gemidos agonizantes que se perdieron en el viento vio a el caballo que por mucho tiempo fue tema de miedo el ser asesinado ahí con su rival sujetándolo del cuello con una macabra sonrisa dibujada en todo su rostro como si disfrutara el ver la expresión de dolor del corcel para antes de que llegara vio como el caballo dejo colgar sus alas y sus patas sin que estas tuvieran fuerzas ya para moverse cuando en una violenta extracción de su cuchilla causar un ultimo rugido de dolor del caballo el gran dragón lo soltó para comenzar a caer en caída libre.

**-no…no…NOOOOOO…DARK**- Rainbow fue volando hacia el dejando un rastro de lagrimas en el aire para cuando llego con el sujetarlo tan fuerte como podía para querer frenar su caída pero el peso de este termino llevando a ambos al suelo bruscamente, cuando Rainbow se levanto vio al corcel ahí tendido y rápidamente fue con el –**Dark descuida aquí estoy…-** apenas quiso acercarse el corcel trato de morderla aun rugiendo y mirándola con furia incluso este trataba de levantarse pero volvía a caer comenzando a entrecerrar los ojos muy cansado –**no…no Dark por favor quédate conmigo, por favor abre los ojos**- otra ves se le acerco y nuevamente el caballo le gruñía entonces Rainbow al dar un paso escucho sus patas pisar algo húmedo pero caliente entonces con un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda vio sus patas pisando un denso charco de sangre que emanaba a por chorros del pecho del corcel donde la herida era bastante amplia y por cada segundo el corcel tenia problemas para respirar –**no…NO, IDIOTA NO PUEDES MORIRTE AQUÍ**- se le acerco al cuello y esta ves el corcel no hizo ningún movimiento –**ME PEDISTE QUE ME CASARA CONTIGO Y YO ACEPTE NO PUEDES DEJARME ASI-** se recargaba contra el cuello de este ocultando su rostro en el reventando a llorar con cada respiración menor a cada rato del corcel cuando el sonido de algo pesado cayendo detrás de ella la hizo voltearse de golpe con los ojos como platos llenos de lagrimas vio a Infernus delante de ella a menos de un metro –**APARTATE DE EL MONSTRUO**- con valor y una completa furia en sus ojos Rainbow se interpuso entre el dragón y el corcel negro.

**-no importa de todos modos no hay forma de salvarlo, atravesé sus pulmones solo es cuestión de tiempo para que muera**- Rainbow de reojo miro al rosto del corcel como este estaba cerrando los ojos y la escritura de su cuello y cuerno tan brillantes como llamas ardientes estaban desapareciendo –**pero si tanto lo deseas dejare que te unas a él en el infierno-** Infernus estiro su garra hacia Rainbow quien se regreso a abrazar a Dark tan fuerte como podía entonces una sombra fue quien cubrió ahora al dragón por detrás cuando se fija es un gigantesco brazo de roca que le va a dar un gran golpe pero Infernus cambia su garra a la dirección donde vendrá el impacto y ahí la detuvo sin siquiera moverse un centímetro así que volteo detrás de él y estaban Luna con Zoka, Anturil y Blue puestos en guardia **-¿tanto desean ser los siguientes?-** Infernus hizo presión en su garra para después destruir el gran brazo de roca reduciéndolo a simple escombro.

**-oigan ustedes…vallan y cuiden de Dark y Celestia yo me ocupo ahora-** dijo Zoka mirando al dragón de manera desafiante pero los otros los vieron confundidos.

**-¿estas hablando enserio? Te matara seguramente no puedes enfrentarlo**- le dijo Luna pero entonces Zoka dio unos pasos al frente.

**-¿Qué esta planeando Zoka?- **dijo Twiligth cuando Celestia levanto un poco la cabeza –princesa no se mueva por favor esta muy mal herida-

**-Tw…Twiligth por favor…ayúdame…a llegar a mi hijo…por favor**- aun con su mirada opaca y su cuerpo adolorido Celestia tenia un hilo de lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla señal de que aun seguía consiente de lo que pasaba y de lo que había sucedido.

**-moverla es peligroso…ya se, Rarity necesitare tu ayuda, chicas quédense con la princesa solo tardare un momento- **el cuerno de Twiligth comenzó a brillar y en un destello las dos unicornios desaparecieron para reaparecer junto al corcel negro –**bien, Rarity necesito que me ayudes con tu magia para hacer el hechizo de tele transportación-**

**-¿QUE?...espera no soy buena con ese hechizo-** contesto exaltada poniéndose nerviosa.

**-no lo aras todo solo me ayudaras un poco…-** pero su tema no la dejo ver a Rainbos tirada en el cuello del caballo ocultando su rostro con las orejas hacia atrás y gimiendo **-¿Rainbow estas bien?-** Twiligth se acercó con cuidado.

**-se acabó…se fue-** dijo sin voltear a ver a su amiga –**murió…Twiligth…DARK SE MURIO**- en ese momento la joven pegaso se abandonó a si mismo reventando a llorar en grandes gritos de desesperación y luto pues el corcel ya no estaba respirando solo estaba en su profundo charco de sangre.

**-Rainbow tranquila ven vamos a-**

**-NO**- cuando Twiligth toco a Rainbow esta se regreso a apartarla de si para regresarse a ocultarse en el caballo muerto –**no voy a dejarlo…no quiero apartarme de el**- en su desgarrado corazón aun qe no fuese su mismo rostro ella sabia que ese monstruo ahora muerto era quien ella mas amaba **–idiota…IDIOTA…¿Qué fueron esas promesas que hiciste?, que estarías ahí para verme ser una Wonderbolt, que recorreríamos el mundo juntos ¿QUE FUE TODO ESO?...palabras y promesas vacias-**

**-Rarity vamos habrá que llevarlos a los dos**- las dos unicornios se colocaron en un extremo comenzando a usar magia hasta que desaparecieron de ahí, el destello que hicieron llamo la atención de Infernus quien se giro rápido solo para ver como reaparecieron por donde estaba Celestia a la distancia.

**-¿Por qué tardaron tan…to**- Apple Jack se quedo muda cuando vio a Rainbow ahí junto al corcel que no respiraba mas.

**-nn..no…no…dd Dark…mi hijo…mi hijo-** el escuchar la delicada y adolorida voz de Celestia, Rainbow se dio la media vuelta para verla aun en su apagada mirada que reflejaba un dolor ten grande que era difícil saber si venia de su corazón o de sus heridas quería tratar de arrastarse hacia el pero el estado de su lastimado cuerpo termino por haciéndola gritar del dolor **–Rainbow…por favor…déjame ver su rostro…una ves mas**- la pegaso comprendió que el dolor de Celestia era igual o superior al de ella por lo que no le dio una negativa se hizo a un lado y aun en el tibio cuerpo del corcel movió su cabeza de tal modo que quedara frente a la de Celestia quien ahí sus lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro hacia el suelo sin tener muchas fuerzas para hablar la soberana de Equestria se maldecía a si mismo pues ella en si le dio una pesada carga a su hijo –**Dark…perdóname…Black tu también…no protegí…a nuestro hijo-** el corazón de la princesa la seguía castigando mas por que lo que veía era aun la transformación en pesadilla de su hijo el aspecto que el mismo maldecía pero aun ahí vio su rostro sereno con la tranquilidad que solo la muerte otorga –**el…el pequeño niño…sumergido en…un sueño esta…entre la luz…y grises cenizas de dolor…uno y dos…tantos rostros…entre todos solo uno…es su verdadero yo**- en su delirante agonía sin música y con un esfuerzo de su garganta Celestia cantaba como podía su canción que por fin hacia alusión a su nombre "_el ultimo arrullo"_

Mas no obstante una de las ponis tenia una idea que no dejaba de recorrer su cabeza pues Twiligth aun revivida recordó muchas cosas del pasado y no olvido lo que una ves unas pesadillas le dijeron _"para controlar su poder debe demostrar ser digno de la bendición de la muerte para ello debe morir y volver del mas allá"_

_**-*quizás haya una posibilidad…¿pero como?*- **_pensó Twiligth pues pocas veces en su vida no tenia la respuesta para algo, algo que no se puede aprender de ningún libro cuando aviso el regreso de Luna con Anturil y Blue **-¿oigan y Zoka?-**

**-algo planea, dijo que nos enfocáramos en curar a la princesa y…oh no-** Anturil como otros solo guardaron silencio ante la situación de la perdida de Dark –**majestad…lo lamento…el rey me pidió que lo protegiera y falle-** el alicornio agacho la mirada pues sentía que su misión y ultimo mandado de su rey y maestro había fallado.

**-no no Anturil esto no es tu culpa- **le dijo Luna –**hemos hecho lo mejor que pudimos…pero esto no se puede arreglar-**

**-lo que ahora me pregunto es ¿que va a hacer Zoka?-** cometo Fluttershy mirando a donde se encontraba Zoka y también Infernus con una mirada sádica y burlesca.

**-no sé que planeas "bestia" pero ¿crees poder derrotarme? Incluso mandaste a tu apoyo lejos ellos te hubiesen echo vivir solo un poco mas**- sin embargo la mirada seria y tranquila de Zoka le borro la sonrisa a Infernus quien puso una igual.

**-te dire algo…Infernus…yo quizás hace mucho tiempo no era muy diferente a ti…hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso siguiendo una meta aunque desconozco la tuya pero eso me hizo perderlo todo…mas bien ganarme el odio de quienes mas me importaban…y por casi 2000 años goberné Equestria a mi libre antojo quizás no mate a nadie pero mis métodos quizás hacían a algunos añorar la cura y tranquilidad de la muerte para librarse de ese sufrimiento…había olvidado enserio el significado de "amistad"…hasta hace poco**- Zoka cerro los ojos unos segundos para volver a abrirlos y esta ves sus pupilas estaban brillando tenuemente –**un chico quien aun teniendo un gran poder y haber echo en una noche cosas horribles no se rindió…y me ofreció su amistad por que ante sus ojos yo era su igual…y en menos de un año solo siguiéndolo comencé a hacer mas amigos pese a mi horrendo aspecto…pareciese que comenzaron a olvidar quien era y me trataban como hubiese querido en un principio…jajajaja que ironía lo que no pude hacer hace 2000 años lo hice aquí y casi no tuve que mover un dedo solo tuve que ser yo mismo y todo gracias a ese chico…ese chico mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo**- en ese instante un aura comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Zoka llamando la atención de Infernus quien comenzó a observar que en el suelo ante los pies de Zoka las rocas mas pequeñas rodaban en dirección contraria a el –**ese chico…es el príncipe de Equestria…Dark Ligthining…le debo mucho a él, le debo el haberme sacado de mi misma oscuridad…y no pude pagar mi deuda por mi miedo…miedo a mi propio poder causa de eso…el esta muerto pero aun así el creía en algo creía que esta tierra viese una ves mas la paz que tu llegaste a arrebatar y de no ser por mi miedo…si le hubiese ayudado en la batalla nada de esto habría pasado…ahora…AHORA NO ME IMPORTA**- un extraño y frio viento empezó a soplar en todas direcciones –**no me importa si muero en el intento…si mi cuerpo se quema juro…juro que voy a terminar LO QUE DARK EMPEZO**- Zoka comenzó a gritar despacio para luego ir subiendo la intensidad de su grito cuando explosivamente el viento quedo desatado en multiples e intensas ráfagas.

**-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Zoka?-** indago Twiligth poniendo un escudo alrededor de donde estaban ella y sus amigas para no ser golpeadas por los escombros que arrojaba el viento o evitar salir ellas mismas arrojadas.

Zoka seguía gritando con aquella energía rodeando su cuerpo mientras Infernus estaba solo parado observando si impresión alguna al viento descontrolado cuando nota que del suelo donde esta parado el espíritu del caos grandes rocas del tamaño de balones de baloncesto comenzaron a desprenderse del suelo y comenzando a flotar en el aire llamando la atención del dragón un poco hasta que entonces Zoka fue quien comenzó a levitar en el aire a unos pocos metros con las rocas a su lado elevándose pero no falto mucho tiempo cuando la tierra una ves mas comenzó a temblar.

**-¿QUE?-** ahora fue Infernus quien se llevo aquella sorpresa al sentir la tierra estremecerse.

**-que rayos ¿otro temblor?-** dijo Apple Jack cayendo de sentón por el terremoto cuando en aquella energía que podían distinguir el cuerpo de Zoka notaron que sus alas comenzaron a crecer de tamaño su lomo comenzó a hacerse mas ancho, en su pata de león le comenzó a salir grandes garras al igual que en la de águila en su cabeza su ocio parecía ponerse mas fino de apariencia mas salvaje incluso en su boca donde solo tenia un colmillo apareció un segundo a la par del primero y en un ultimo grito estridente las cosas se calmaron al instante las rocas que flotaban comenzaron a caer las ponis protegidas por su campo de energía alzaron lentamente la mirada para poco a poco empezar a estirar las facciones de sus rostros.

**-n…no lo creo ¿ese es Zoka? debe ser una broma**- comento Apple Jack temblando de algo que veía pero no podía creer.

**-me temo que si es el…pero nunca me imagine llegar a ver que pudiese hacer algo como eso-** dijo Luna pues bajando poco a poco la criatura como Zoka llego al suelo su cuerpo no era muy distinto aun tenia las partes animales que conformaban su cuerpo pero de un aspecto mas feroz y demoniaco.

**-valla…impresionante-** comento Infernus de manera cínica cuando aquel ser levanto la cabeza que dejo de parecer la de un poni mas bien era como la de un demonio.

**-basta de charlas-** el tono de voz de Zoka cambio en ese momento por una voz rasposa y dura con un tono oscuro demandante de sangre cuando Zoka siente una especie de punzada en todo el cuerpo _**-*debo darme prisa…no resistiré mucho así*…**_**Infernus prepárate ahora tu pelea…ES CONMIGO**- extendiendo sus grandes alas Zoka salió disparado hacia Infernus quien en reacción puso sus garras al frente que fueron sujetadas por las de Zoka.

Uno sujetando al otro y empujando sin señal de alguno querer ceder a la fuerza del otro, pero ahí donde sus garras estaban sujetadas comenzaban a brotar chispas de electricidad pequeñas que no tardaron en convertirse en unos rayos que golpeaban la tierra junto a ellos que parecía agrietarse y sumirse ante la presencia del gran poder que emanaban estos dos personajes cuando en un momento la fuerza de Zoka comenzó a rebasar a la de Infernus empezando a empujarlo doblándolo de la espalda.

**-imposible…-** resalto impresionado entonces usando su cola mando un gran golpe apartándolo de si pero en ese instante el brazo izquierdo de Zoka se convirtió en una enorme y larga serpiente que mordió a Infernus del brazo y en un fuerte tirón lo jalo hacia Zoka donde su otro brazo se transformo en uno de gorila dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a Infernus que termino por arrojarlo unos cuantos metros **–miserable…esta me la pagaras**- ahora fue Infernus quien de sus alas salió un fuego a presión que termino dándole una terrible aceleración regresándole el golpe a su rival que se fue rodando por el suelo pero inmediatamente se levanto cuando ver a Infernus envolver sus garras en energía y disparar hacia el su rayo de dragón inmediatamente Zoka abrió la boca tanto como pudo es cuando unas luces parecen concentrarse en una esfera de energía anaranjada que dispara otro potente rayo que choca contra el de Infernus empezando a empujar uno con otro.

En el punto donde chocaron ambas energías estas despedían su energía que arrojaba grandes rocas como si fuesen plumas y incluso la fortaleza que estaba alejada se sacudía del terriblemente viento y la energía que emanaba de este donde Trixie hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla en equilibrio, en donde estaban las ponis una gran roca fue directo hacia ellas aunque aun en el escudo donde esta reboto hizo un gran impacto que hacia temblar dentro de ella cuando finalmente sin ceder ninguna ambas energías ahí explotaron provocando una gran honda de choque que esta ves termino por destruir la barrera de Twiligth haciendo que algunas de las ponis salieran volando con excepción de los alicornios y el cadáver del corcel, una de las ponis fue Twiligth quien antes de caer fue atrapada por Rainbow Dash.

**-¿estas bien?-** pregunto la pegaso llevándola a tierra firme.

**-si, gracias…pero nunca imagine ver algo como esto, jamas imagine que Zoka tuviese tanto poder oculto-** comento impresionada de aquella batalla.

**-parece que lo que decía aquel libro no era broma, el "ojo del Diablo" igual o mas poderoso que los elementos de la armonía**- comento Rainbow también impresionada pero no tardo en voltear a ver al corcel -*_**ojala vieras esto…Zoka esta peleando por lo que tu mas creías*-**_

Elevándose al cielo hiba Zoka con Infernus detrás de el en una persecución aérea cuando delante del dragon Zoka pareció desaparecer pero en un instante alerto a su costado y fue justo cuando apareció Zoka con su brazo transformándose en un brazo de oso con enormes zarpas dándole un buen trompazo en la cara a Infernus quien le devuelve uno de su parte al mismo Zoka y queriendo aprovechar esa ocasión le quiso dar un golpe de cola pero la misma de Zoka se convirtió en la punta una cabeza de lobo que atrapo la cola de Infernus con su mandíbula y haciendo uso de esta comenzó a agitar a Infernus para soltarlo y mandarlo en dirección al suelo pero antes de que pudiese ir tras su enemigo Infernus había regreso en un gran impulso dándole un gran golpe en el estomago a Zoka pero entonces envió su cola hacia Infernus donde esta ves la punta se volvió una cabeza de cabra con enormes cuernos quien le dio otro golpe a Infernus apartándolo de Zoka.

**-debo admitirlo tienes poder como para querer desafiarme "aberración" y si…es tu culpa si me hubieses enfrentado antes de haberme echo mas poderoso me hubieses derrotado**- le dijo Infernus con una gran sonrisa.

**-y esto apenas es el inicio**_**…*de echo es casi el final…debo encontrar la manera de acabar con esto rápido o será mi fin***_**-** pensó el espíritu del caos cerrando un ojo dejando el otro abierto con una mueca de dolor que no era por el golpe en el estomago que había recibido, hizo una especie de circulo con sus manos donde en el centro se formo una esfera de energía que creció casi del tamaño de Zoka arrojándola a Infernus pero este con un golpe de su cola la desvió hacia arriba _**-*ahora*…**_**SOMBRAS DE LA BESTIA**- de las alas de Zoka se desfragmentaron varias sombras con forma de las cabezas de fieras como leones, tigres, osos, lobos, serpientes, águilas y demás los cuales con sus mandíbulas sujetaron a Infernus en varias partes del cuerpo.

**-¿Qué?...MISERABLE, ESA ESFERA DE ENERGIA ERA UNA DISTRACCION**- dijo el gran dragón en furia tratando de moverse.

**-¿lo descubriste tu solito?...DI ADIOS A ESTE MUNDO, ESTO SE ACABO INFERNUS**- Zoka abrió la boca preparando su ataque definitivo.

**-MIREN ESO, LO VA A LOGRAR, TU PUEDES ZOKA**- grito Rarity animando al espíritu del caos.

**-no…YO NO VOY A TERMINAR ASI**- gritando acumulando fuerza el cuerpo de Infernus se envolvió en llamas que empezaron a quemar a las bestias que lo sujetaban.

**-NO ESCAPARAS**- Zoka disparo su ataque pero antes de que pudiese impactar a Infernus las cabezas se disiparon y este en un rápido movimiento evito el ataque de Zoka que exploto en lo mas alto del cielo –**no…no puede ser**- Zoka estaba cansado y mas aun incrédulo de haber fallado cuando entonces su cuerpo comienza a encogerse regresando a su estado original –**no no por favor aun…aun no**- los ojos de Zoka se le hicieron pesados para al final comenzar a ir en caída libre hasta el suelo, una ves abajo trato de ponerse de pie pero entonces noto que había algo delante de el una pata con garras así que asustado en lentitud alzo la mirada para ver enfrente de el a Infernus.

**-oigan ¿Qué paso? Zoka de repente se desinflo**- dijo Pinkie pero una ves mas la sensación de una esperanza que emergió se ha ido de repente llenándoles de pánico el corazón a los ponis.

**-parece que se te acabaron los trucos**- el gran dragon alzo su cola para azotarla contra el cuerpo de Zoka quien en su dolor dejo escapar un gran grito mientras una y otra ves Infernus le castigaba dándole brutales azotes.

-**do…¿Dónde estoy?...¿que paso?-** entre lo que fue el campo de batalla el dragón morado comenzó a despertar poco a poco -**¿Qué esta pasando aquí?...eh…¿chicas?...y…¿Twiligth? ¿será verdad?**- el enorme dragón morado alzo la vista pero se enmudeció a lo lejos divisar a la poni morada –**no es posible…murió, yo estuve cuando la enterramos**- no obstante ahí entre los testigos del el castigo que estaba recibiendo Zoka la princesa Luna empezó a fruncir el seño para dejarse ir en dirección de Infernus.

**-LUNA ESPERA POR FAVOR- **Anturil y Blu salieron juntos detrás de ella.

**-MALDITO DEMONIO, ¿QUE TE HEMOS HECHO PARA QUE NO HAGAS ESTO?**- grito en rabia dirigiéndose a Infernus formando su espada pero entonces él puso su garra apuntando a ella quien en su carrera quedo parada en seco flotando en el aire para luego ser expulsada por un pulso de energía que la hizo terminar chocando contra Blue.

**-LUNA…miserable- **ahora fue Anturil quien se lanzo contra Infernus pero apenas llego el dragón lo recibió de un coletazo que lo arrojo pero entonces por detrás iba el príncipe Abraham acercándose con su espada y dando un salto para llegar a la espalda del dragón un simple golpe de ala lo aparto estampándolo contra una roca dejando al joven príncipe inconsciente cuando entonces el voltea a donde estaban las ponis con Celestia mal herida y casi en un parpado el apareció ahí delante.

**-voy a acabar con esto de una ves**- las ponis no corrieron mas bien se cubrieron unas con otras mientras Infernus alzaba su garra para acabarlas de un solo golpe.

**-NOOOOOOOO-** un extraño grito hizo a el dragón voltear solo para verse sorprendido al tener delante al dragón morado que iba a atacarlo.

**-lagartija traidora**- Infernus tomo un colmillo superior del dragón morado y uno inferior para despues alzarlo como un simple juguete y azotarlo de espalda contra el piso donde ahí al querer acabarlo un destello impacto en la espalda del dragón, cuando se da media vuelta esta Zoka muy fatigado **-¿Cómo? ¿aun estas vivo? Pues…DEJAME TERMINAR DE MATARTE**- Infernus sin dejar de ser dragón escupió una bola de fuego tan grande como una casa que cuando impacto en el suelo delante de Zoka lo arrojo violentamente y lastimándolo luego una ves mas unas cadenas brillantes sujetaron al dragón de sus garras pues eran Luna y Anturil aun no dándose por vencidos **-¿si no funciono antes? ¿Por qué lo siguen haciendo?**- solo cruzando fieramente sus brazos los dos alicornios chocaron contra si entonces Infernus transformo su garra en una larga cuchilla y cuando iba a dar el tajazo Anturil reacciono y formo un escudo pero este fue destruido al impacto de la espada entonces por un lado ataco la cola de Infernus mandando a ambos ponis a volar.

**-SPIKE, SPIKE-** Twiligth en compañía de Rarity fueron en auxilio del dragón morado **-¿Spike estas bien?-**

**-tw…¿Twiligth en verdad eres tu?...o ya me morí-**

**-no Spike, si es ella y nos salvaste- **le dijo Rarity con una amplia sonrisa y sollozando al igual que Twiligth pues su amigo había vuelto.

**-perdónenme…el me gritaba en la cabeza…ahora voy a…tomar una…siesta- **Spike cerro los ojos y sus amigas no pudieron mas que guardar silencio un momento.

_**-*¿Por qué?*-**_ Rainbow estaba mirando perpleja todo lo que ocurría el ver a los otros tratando de pelar inútilmente contra Infernus quien no se esforzaba por rechazar sus ataques, miro a buscar a sus amigas y vio como Twiligth y compañía se habían ido a ayudar a Spike aun en dragon adulto _**-*¿Por qué esta pasando todo esto?*-**_ miro con deteñimiento sus patas que aun estaban manchadas de la sangre del caballo -_***¿acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer?...Dark…¿Dónde estas?...te necesito, ayúdame*-**_ el transe de la joven pegaso termino cuando Anturil cayo delante de ella –**ANTURIL ¿estas bien?-**

**-tranquila…aun…aun puedo pelear solo cuida de la reina y de Da…-** Infernus apareció ahí de la nada dándole un manotazo a Anturil alejándolo de ahí cuando entonces el dragón volteo a ver a Rainbow quien estaba paralizada a l ver esos enormes ojos amarillos.

**-ayudame…AYUDAME…DARK LIGTHINING-**

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** en un sitio oscuro sin casi nada de luz flotando en un rio donde había otros miles seres de otras especies que también iban flotando todos en una misma dirección se encontraba Dark con la mirada entre cerrada pero nublada -¿**Qué paso?...¿que es este lugar?-** delante de Dark se materializaron en mudo la escena de cuando Infernus atravesó su **pecho –entonces…¿estoy muerto? Si jeje…estoy muerto ya**- pero en aquella calma sonó muy levemente una voz en eco y a lo lejos pero alcanzo a distinguir que el grito a él lo llamaba -¿**Quién me habla?...ah…eres tu-** en su mente se veía a Rainbow gritar, en otra a Blue tendido sin movimiento bastante lastimado, luego a Luna inconsciente siendo sujetada del cuerno por Infernus y bajo sus patas a Anturil luego la imagen cambia a el cuerpo de su madre junto al suyo **–entonces falle…no pude proteger a Equestria…no pude derrotar a Infernus…y Rainbow lo siento llegare tarde a la boda…lo siento amigos…lo siento**- de su cuerpo sin movimiento flotando en aquel rio una lagrima broto de sus ojos pero esta en ves de caer o unirse al rio subió hacia arriba y en lo mas alto apareció un punto luminoso, un cálida y brillante luz que disipo la oscuridad de ese lugar.

**-no te rindas aun-**

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capitulo PENULTIMO: Dragón Tales


	36. Cap 35: Crónicas del Demonio

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** el capitulo se a tardado MAS de la cuenta por que como muchos estoy terminando mi periodo escolar pero no importa aquí esta nomas les digo algo antes de empezar, tráiganse sodas, chocolates, papas y su silla mas cómoda por que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora aunque la trama ira algo rápida, igual disfrútenla.

En aquel averno de lágrimas, gritos y gemidos de desesperación e ira una blanca y cálida luz comenzó a disiparla pero también apartando a los demás seres de alrededor de Dark que cuando sintió la luz un aliento llego a su rostro haciéndolo respirar para después empezar a abrir los ojos.

**-¿pero que?... ¿que significa esto?-** se pregunto mirando su cuerpo que no se veía nada distinto pero sobre todo que estaba flotando en aquel lugar sin necesidad de mover sus alas.

**-Dark Ligthining**- el poni escucho una voz grave y en eco parecida salir de aquella luz lo cual le provoco un gran temor en su ser cuando entonces saliendo caminando por aquella luz un enorme caballo negro hecho como de humo, alado con cuerno como el de Dark apareció –**Dark, tienes que volver no debes rendirte, aun hay esperanza-**

**-¿padre?...¿eres tu mi padre?**- indago incrédulo e impresionado el poni.

**-escucha, no pierdas tu valor, mira en tu interior Dark…eres mas de lo que siempre has creído ser, vuelve y toma el lugar que te corresponde como un señor de caballos y protege nuestra tierra, es el legado que te eh dejado-**

**-¿Qué mire en mi interior? No soy el mismo, no soy quien e creído ser o quien dicen soy, solo e echo daño, no pude proteger a otros, quise hacerlo y fracase, mi madre y otros han tenido que pagar…por mi debilidad**- Dark agacho la mirada frunciendo el seño llorando de lo que pasaba por su mente sin olvidar lo ultimo que vio que fue el sacrificio de su madre, cuando entonces una aura extraña llega a rodearlo dándole unas suaves caricias que lo hacen levitar y mirar al corcel donde puso ver su verdadero rostro, el rostro gentil de su padre que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

**-escucha a tu corazón, tu sabes quien eres, tu eres mi hijo el verdadero rey de Equestria…recuerda quien eres, vuélvete y cumple tu deber**- el corcel comenzó a alejarse en aquella luz dando la media vuelta.

**-no…espera, padre aun tengo muchas preguntas, ¿Qué son los sueños que e tenido? POR FAVOR ESPERA**- la luz se extinguió dejando a Dark solo otra vez en la oscuridad, cuando miro abajo se quedo petrificado al ver el enorme y caudaloso rio por donde iban las almas de varios ponis y dragones en su mayoría causa de esta guerra pero entonces algo que llamo su atención fue un grito que lo llamaba que venia en dirección por donde viajaba el rio –**esa voz…es Rainbow Dash- **fue obvio a sus oídos la voz de la poni quien él amaba, su llanto era algo que él no podía ignorar, miro a los lados y no veía nada mas que el vacío, luego a donde iban las almas y también solo un vacio eterno –_***¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?...¿que aun hay esperanza? ¿Pero como? Yo no la veo*- **_no obstante el escuchar los gritos y el llanto de Rainbow lo estaba haciendo que comenzar a respirar agitadamente sin saber que decisión tomar hasta que estiro sus alas y comenzó a volar en dirección por donde escuchaba el grito pero justo en ese momento algo no lo dejo avanzar **-¿Qué rayos?-** observo que de sus alas, sus patas y en otras partes de su cuerpo aparecieron largas cadenas de acero negro que parecían salir de su misma carne y le impedían avanzar, cuando entonces apareciendo de la misma oscuridad como si hubiese estado oculto por un manto invisible apareció un gigantesco esqueleto que en sus manos sujetaba los otros extremos de las cadenas -**¿pero que es esa cosa?...es…¿la muerte?- **aquel gran esqueleto comenzó a hundirse en el rio de la muerte despacio comenzando a jalar a Dark al rio –**no…NO**- el poni comenzó con toda su fuerza a jalar en dirección contraria de manera inútil y poco a poco el rio ya estaba cercas de el –**NO, SUELTAME DEBO IR…-** grito inútilmente comenzando a hundirse en el rio de la muerte hasta que lo hundió completamente y ahí pudo ver las escabrosas almas que iban hacia el con los enormes ojos blancos y vidriosos en furia de ver quizás a un ser vivo ahí **–no, aléjense de mi…aléjense-** por todos lados las almas comenzaron a rodearlo estirando sus patas y garras hacia él.

En aquel vacío en el cual se iba hundiendo quedando hundido por el esqueleto que lo jalaba, sin tener la fuerza para seguir jalando contra eso el cerro los ojos resignado pero también aterrado por nos ver las almas que querían atraparlo, pero en esas ocasiones que la curiosidad de la gana el miedo abrió un poco los ojos notando que algo había cambiado en aquel lugar y cuando los abrió completamente él estaba recostado en el suelo pero en un plano donde solo se veían los restos de una gran destrucción, mudo y confundido comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la fortaleza voladora caída de costado con pilares de humo alzándose al cielo, ardientes llamas en todo el lugar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista con el cielo tan rojo como las mismas flamas hasta que en una parte vio algo que le lleno de terror en la mirada, debajo de una enorme roca se veía fuera un ala de color azul cielo, del mismo color de Rainbow Dash, sin esperar mas fue a querer mover aquella enorme roca con todas sus fuerzas desesperado por lo que podía estar debajo hasta que la hizo a un lado solo para ahí quedarse petrificado, las lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla como una fuente a chorros a la vez que apretaba los dientes intensamente frunciendo el seño, cerro los ojos solo por un segundo y cuando los abrió otra ves estaba en el rio de la muerte con el esqueleto hundiéndolo y las almas queriendo atraparlo.

Ahí los ojos del poni brillaron en color rojo a la vez que comenzó a gritar con fuerza, en la superficie del rio comenzó a aparecer una mancha brillante que luego termino por volverse una explosión que disperso aquellas oscuras aguas en un vórtice donde Dark estaba gritando de manera estruendosa que podía escucharse en todo el inframundo entonces una de las cadenas reventó y acto seguido las otras también estaban reventando una por una y ante las ultimas Dark tomo un respiro para volver a gritar pero su grito mas bien era igual al rugido de su forma de pesadilla con un ultimo destello de energía que despedazo el esqueleto que lo retenía en un coro de un solo rugido que retumbo por el mundo de los muertos.

En el mundo de los vivos donde el gran dragón con su cuchilla sedienta que iba descendiendo hacia la pegaso azul cuando en ese momento en el que ella grito por ayuda de Dark escucho el sonido de la espada de Infernus chocando contra algo, Rainbow entonces abrió los ojos contemplando que algo sostenía la enorme espada del dragón y cuando distinguió lo que era que la sujetaba su respiración se detuvo instantáneamente imaginando lo que podía ser cuando con una gran sorpresa en los ojos que fue resaltada por un latido que sonó tan fuerte como el golpe de un tambor.

**-no…eeesto es imposible, no puedes estar vivo…yo te mate**- despacio Rainbow volteo para ver al corcel levantarse poco a poco, lo que sostenía la espada del dragón era su melena, el brillo en las escrituras de su cuello y cuerno comenzaron a brillar otra ves mientras que de la gran herida que le atravesaba el pecho comenzó a salir un vapor que comenzó a cerrarla cuando entonces estirando sus alas hasta donde pudo con un gran grito que desato una energía que arrojo a Infernus aunque cayendo de pie confundido.

Twiligth y demás que estaban por ahí cercas con Spike estaban sin habla, y al lado del caballo Celestia con Apple Jack y las otras ponis también en la misma expresión, el caballo comenzó a respirar y jadear por la boca como si nunca hubiese respirado, el corazón de Rainbow latía demasiado rápido ante tal escena mas cuando el caballo comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente pero el brillo carmesí no estaba ya en cambio dejo ver los normales ojos rojos de Dark quien alzo la mirada observando en todas direcciones aun respirando agitadamente cuando entonces lentamente bajo la mirada a su lado para ver a Rainbow quien estaba paralizada, asustada y esperando alguna respuesta.

**-¿te encogiste?-** cuando escucho la inolvidable voz del poni una línea de lagrimas emergió de los ojos de la poni a la vez que comenzó a hacer pucheros.

**-DARK DARK DARK**- se lanzo a su cuello a abrazarlo con fuerza reventando a llorar –**TENIA TANTO MIEDO, NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ALGO COMO ESO-**

**-tranquila, ya volví…aunque aun no entiendo lo que paso y…¿Qué le paso a mi cuerpo?...EH, QUE RAYOS-** miro en uno de los banshee que estaban ahí cercas su reflejo, ya no era mas una sombra oscura ahora podía ver su rostro pero ya no era el de antes, veía al del enorme caballo con el cuerno y las escrituras en el **-¿este…soy yo?-**

**-Dark hi…hijo**- cuando Dark volteo vio a Celestia en su deplorable situación y no dudo en acercarse a ella –**mi hijo…lo has…lo has logrado…ahora…dominas tus poderes**-

**-si…fue gracias a mi padre, el me ayudo…literalmente**-

**-oh…ese tonto…te dije que el nunca dejaría…de cuidarte**- la expresión de Celestia aun en ese momento le dio una sonrisa a Dark pero solo sacándole una lagrima por el terrible estado de su madre.

**-que asquerosamente conmovedor**- regresando la mirada Infernus regreso ahí cercas caminando lentamente y en completa calma, inmediatamente de un salto Dark se puso delante de los ponis **–no se como lo hiciste para resucitar pero no importa, no podrás vencerme y te matare otra ves-**

**-esta ves será diferente Infernus**- la marca de Dark comenzó a brillar, el fuego en sus patas y parte de su crin emergió espontáneamente junto con el brillo de sus ojos.

**-DARK ESPERA…no pelees tu solo, ya te derroto antes no podrás vencerlo ahora, si vas te volverá a matar y mi corazón no podrá soportarlo de nuevo**- le dijo Rainbow en modo de suplica.

**-lo siento…pero no me puedo quedar aquí sentado…soy el único que puede derrotarlo**- sin hacerle mucho caso a Rainbow, Dark echo carrera como centella contra Infernus quien lo iba a recibir con su garra volviendo a transformarse en su cuchilla a la vez que el en su cuerno cuando quiso formar su espada algo apareció pues mas bien surgió un brazo echo de la misma magia empuñando la enorme espada que choco contra la de Infernus con un golpe estruendoso.

**-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-** pregunto Infernus confundido por el brazo, Dark observando lo que había sido creado por su magia no se dio cuenta de que por el otro lado la enorme cola de Infernus le dio un gran golpe arrojándolo –**je…no sé que sea esa cosa horrenda que salió de ti, pero yo que pensé que serias un reto mayor que hace un momento…veo me equivoque, acabare esto rápido-** entonces un destello azul impacto detrás de Infernus, que cuando volteo se trataba de Luna muy agotada y herida con su cuerno envuelto en magia.

**-NO, LUNA ALEJATE DE EL**- le grito Dark mas al ver que Infernus se dio la media vuelta amenazan con cortarla con su gran cuchilla y ella por su cansancio no se movió solo cerro lo ojos, pero entonces al notar que no pasaba nada los abrió para ver la punta de la cuchilla a unos centímetros de ella, Infernus se apartó de ella sin hacerle caso.

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Luna haciendo que el dragón se detuviera en seco **-¿Por qué no me mataste?**- era confuso para ella por que en ese momento el la tenia a su merced y pudo haberla matado sin ningún esfuerzo.

**-si lo hubiese echo no podría saldar mi deuda…es por eso que tu vivirás**- regresando la mirada a donde estaba Dark, en su garra formo una esfera de fuego oscuro que lanzo en dirección al gran poni, cuando este forma en su cuerno su esfera roja que lanza su potente rayo que al chocar contra la esfera de fuego explotaron contra si.

**-…WOW EXCELENTE, no sabia que podía hacer eso…¿Cómo lo hice?-** comento Dark al ver el ataque que había echo al parecer inconscientemente **-¿Qué mas puedo hacer?-** miro una enorme roca cercas de él y estirando su melena hacia ella la envolvió y con suma facilidad la empezó a levantar como si no pesara nada y en un movimiento la arrojo contra Infernus.

-**que inútil-** con un simple golpe de cola Infernus volvió aquella roca mil pedazos pero entonces por entre el polvo que levanto la destrucción de la roca apareció la hoja de la espada mágica de Dark directo a la cara de Infernus quien a reflejo giro su cuerpo y la espada junto con Dark pasaron frente a el velozmente, Dark bajo sus patas para frenar en la tierra pero justo cuando se giro recibió un golpe de Infernus que lo arrojo algo lejos rodándolo por el piso.

**-ugh, maldición es muy rápido**- dijo el poni pendiéndose de pie, cuando ahora nota un brillo por encima de él, cuando voltea Infernus le esta preparando su ataque del dragón que termino por lanzar en ese momento –**NO CAERE OTRA VEZ**- Dark preparo su esfera roja que también disparo en el acto contra el ataque de Infernus chocando pero el poder del dragón comenzó a empujar al de Dark pero en un punto ambos ataques explotaron.

**-maldición…aun con todos los poderes de Dark, es insuficiente para derrotar a ese demonio**- dijo Twiligth observando mordiéndose un labio con la luz de ambas técnicas reflejándose en su rostro, cuando un ruido le llama la atención.

**-auch…creo que se me torció uno de los cuernos**- se trataba de Zoka que estaba despertando a duras penas de la gran paliza que recibió.

**-Disc..digo, Zoka ¿estas bien?-** le pregunto Apple Jack yendo a ayudarlo.

**-si auch auch auch…esto me va a doler por meses…ey un minuto ¿Quién esta peleando contra Infernus?-** indago sujetándose la cabeza mirando los destello de la batalla a la distancia.

**-es Dark, revivió tal y como se oye-**

-**WOW aguarda ¿revivió como zombi o…-** un ráfaga de aire no lo dejo terminar de hablar –**si…esta energía es de Dark no hay duda pero me temo que la de Infernus aun esta por encima-**

**-CIELOS…creí que moriría**- empujando una roca para descubrirse apareció Anturil junto con Blue heridos a mas no poder y cansados.

**-bienvenidos al mundo de los vivos**- les dijo Apple Jack ahora ayudándolos a ellos.

**-si, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo? Alcance a escuchar que el amo Dark esta vivo pero también que no es suficiente su poder**- indago Anturil cargando a Blu en su lomo todo inconsciente.

**-así me temo y esta esforzando mas que un toro de 900 kilos en jaripeo**- luchando en el aire Dark envió su melena como una gran estaca hacia Infernus que solo con una sonrisa malévola y depravada haciendo uso de la cuchilla en garra corto un trozo de su melena como si fuese mantequilla, luego de las alas del dragón volvió a salir fuego a presión dándole un empujón que lo hizo aparecer inmediatamente frente a Dark pero con una esfera de energía en la garra de este causando una fuerte explosión y de la nube de humo salió Dark directo al suelo aunque cayendo de pie y ya con algunas heridas.

**-¿Qué esta pasando? Dark se ve más débil que cuando perdía el control**- pregunto Rainbow en tono de preocupación.

**-eso es por que aun no conoce todos sus poderes, aun no los domina todos en conciencia- **llegando ahí ayudando a Luna y a Anturil con Blue fue Zoka sujetándose un brazo muy adoloridamente –**en pocas palabras y para que lo entiendan aun no sabe que tanto puede hacer lo cual es un problema además de que cuando perdía el control no se contenía para nada, atacaba sin piedad a lo que tuviese enfrente-** frente a Dark llego Infernus descendiendo lentamente de manera arrogante.

**-eh disfrutado con este nuevo gran poder mucho rato pero ya me e aburrido, despídete-**

**-espera…-** Infernus se quedo quieto cuando Dark le hablo **-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-**

**-jejejejeje ¿un ultimo deseo antes de morir acaso?-** contesto de manera cínica.

-**no…¿el por qué haces todo esto?**- Infernus se quedo asombrado ante tal pregunta y un poco confundido –**escuche en una visión que mi padre te dijo que los elementos de la armonía son corazones de dragón, mas aparte que le dijiste que pagaría por años de sufrimiento a ustedes, con eso me basto para no tragarme el cuento que dijiste que solo querían conquistar-** Infernus cerro los ojos unos segundos para acto seguido reventar de la risa a carcajadas.

**-¿así que quieres saberlo? Muy bien…después de todo no vivirán para contarlo-**

"_Flash back narrado por Infernus:_

"ya hace mucho…en mis principios, yo no era muy diferente a cualquier dragón, nací de un huevo como cualquier otro, en un nido con mis dos padres como cualquier otro"

En la cima de una montaña a las afueras de una cueva un pequeño dragón rojo no muy diferente a otros estaba jugando con una roca golpeándola con la cola, correteándola y en ocasiones mordisqueándola, cuando de la cueva salió otro dragón adulto de color azul a la luz, el pequeño al verlo fue con el entusiasmadamente y este dragón le dio un empujoncito con el hocico en señal de cariño, cuando escucharon un rugido y una sombra paso por encima de ellos, cuando entonces descendió ahí con ellos un dragón negro que abrió la boca regurgitando un enorme puño de gemas, el pequeño dragón al verlas fue directamente a comerlas vorazmente.

"_aun pequeño, solo dependía del cuidado de mis padres y el cariño que me daban, mi padre hacia lo posible por darnos de comer y mi madre me protegía a todas horas pero nunca me imagine a mi corta edad presenciar algo como lo que iba a suceder"._

Mientras el pequeño dragón comía como si no fuese a haber un mañana los otros dos adultos alzaron la cabeza y las orejas inmediatamente como si sintieran que algo malo iba a suceder cuando entonces algo impacto en el cuello del padre una lanza haciéndolo rugir del dolor, la madre tomo el pequeño y se agacho mientras el padre se asomaba el borde de la montaña rugiendo de manera amenazante exhalando fuego por nariz y boca, la madre tomo al pequeño con el hocico y ambos se introdujeron en la cueva, la madre oculto detrás de unas rocas al pequeño que estaba asustado.

"_no sabia que ocurría, ni que había sido eso pero no falto mucho cuando escuche los rugidos de mi padre y otros gritos completamente desconocidos para mi, los sonidos de una batalla a la entrada de la cueva, cuando entonces escuche algo pesado caer fuera de la cueva y un ultimo rugido de mi padre pero de una manera que nunca había escuchado, ahogada y adolorida"._

La madre y el pequeño estaban en completo silencio cundo unas sambas van entrando a la cueva, la madre ahora se puso en modo defensivo rugiendo y exhalando fuego, extendiendo sus alas para fingir ser mas grande mientras aquellas extrañas criaturas también comenzaron a atacarla, el pequeño dragón se acurruco en posición fetal con sus patas sobre su cabeza y soltando lagrimas en silencio.

"_me escondí mientras escuche los mismos ruidos de hace un momento, no sabia que había pasado con mi padre ni que estaba pasando o quienes eran aquellas criaturas pero no tardo mucho cuando los mismos ruidos que escuche afuera se escucharon dentro de la cueva, algo caer y un rugido de dolor por parte de mi madre"._

**-muy bien, ya la tenemos tengan cuidado, vayan a buscar a la cría tráiganla viva**- el pequeño dragón seguía en su lugar sin moverse ni un poco pero temblando completamente aterrado cuando ve que algo se asoma por su escondite haciéndolo dar pequeño rugidos suplicando por ayuda.

**-AQUÍ, traigan la jaula**- un lazo brillante sujeto al pequeño del cuello y poco a poco otros mas también lo sujetaron jalándolo cuando le dan un fuerte jalón que lo arroja contra una jaula de acero –**listo, lo tenemos llévenlo afuera**- el pequeño dragón fue llevado en su jaula sin saber que estaba pasando ahí pero entonces vio el cuerpo de su madre ahí tirado con los ojos entre cerrados y un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de ella, cuando lo llevaron afuera ahora vio a su padre con decenas de lanzas en todo su cuerpo y unas sogas que lo sujetaban al piso.

"_cuando Salí a la luz del sol vi a aquellas criaturas, pequeñas casi de mi tamaño en aquel entonces de mi edad, bastante numerosos, de varios colores, peludas, algunos con cuernos, otros con alas y otros sin nada de eso"_

-**muy bien chicos, quítenles a los adultos las púas, los colmillos, garras y sáquenles los corazones-** dijo uno de los ponis.

**-¿jefe que hacemos con la cria?-** pregunto otro.

**-es una lindura, déjenlo podemos venderlo a muy buen precio, hagan lo que dije con los adultos-**

"_delante de mis ojos en aquella fría jaula vi como le arrancaban las escamas al cuerpo de mi padre y por ultimo como habrían su pecho para sacarle su corazón, una gema brillante a la luz del sol pero bañada en sangre aunque no sabia que se trataba de su corazón y no falto mucho para ver a otros salir de la cueva con las escamas de mi madre y su corazón…por un par de días viaje con aquellos extraños seres, agazapado en aquella prisión alejándome de mi hogar, y con el corazón de mis padres delante de mi, y esas criaturas no hacían nada por voltearme a ver, hasta que un día llegamos a nuestro destino"._

**-ahí esta camaradas, la gran ciudad de Equestria, dicen que el rey es un poni muy poderoso, mas poderoso que ninguno**- dijo uno de los cazadores –**oye ¿Qué tanto lees? Llevas pegado a ese libro desde la última caza-**

**-es un libro llamado "La Leyenda de Infernus, el Azote de los Dioses" esta interesante-**

**-si no tiene dibujitos, no me interesa-**

Asomándose por los barrotes de su jaula el pequeño dragón vio la enorme ciudad flotante, el grupo se acercó a un puente que atenuaba sus colores que subía directo a la ciudad, cuando entraron, todo era un mercado pues había puestos por todos lados de frutas, alguna que otra frivolidad etc, llegaron y se establecieron en un punto donde levantaron una tienda que pusieron en el mostrador los cuernos, escamas y demás de varios dragones, alguna que otra gema, pieles raras pero primero que nada ahí pusieron de muestra los corazones ya pulidos de los padres del pequeño dragón y a él lo dejaron a un lado dejando a un par de ellos quedándose a vender mientras los otros se retiraron.

"_aquel lugar me era aterrador, había cientos de esas criaturas pero…estaban en sus familia, con sus padres e hijos disfrutando de su vida como si nada malo ocurriera nunca, casi ignorándome por completo"_

Entonces sonaron unas trompetas que llamaron la atención del pequeño dragón.

**-habrán paso al Rey Black Stream y la Reina Celestia**- acompañados por una escolta iban los dos reyes de la ciudad, en un carruaje jalado por varios soldados y en el carruaje junto a ellos iba Luna aun de pequeña en el otro extremo Anturil y en algo a modo de cuna un pequeño poni negro inquieto y juguetón queriendo salir de ahi.

-**Nigth Star hijo compórtate…je, siempre se pone así cuando salimos**- dijo Celestia sonriéndole al pequeño que solo quería juguetea.

**-no quiero imaginarme cuando sea mas grande hasta donde ira a correr…ALTO**- a la señal del rey que noto el puesto comercial de los cazadores, los ponis que jalaban su carro se destuvieron mientras el observaba el puesto –**fascinante, valla escamas tan hermosas ¿de donde las consiguieron?-**

**-amm… este…pues vera majestad las comerciamos con otros cazadores, algunas son de dragones que nos atacan cuando vamos de cacería o en nuestros viajes de reino en reino, hace un par de días dos dragones nos atacaron cuando íbamos por una cadena montañosa, afortunadamente sobrevivimos, pero ellos no tuvieron esa misma suerte, aprovechamos y les quitamos las escamas y los corazones y la razón por la que atacaron era que estábamos cercas de su nido y tenían una cría de echo es esta que esta a mi lado, la llevaremos a un refugio en otro reino donde la podrán cuidar-**

"_mintieron…MINTIERON, asesinos, asesinos ellos nos atacaron me quitaron ¿y para que? Para vendernos como si nada, quien sabe cuantos otros dragones han sido asesinados por una causa podrida, solo para ser vendidos en pedazos"._

**-valla, interesante historia, suerte en su viaje**- les contesto Black con una sonrisa pero de manera autoritaria.

**-cariño, estas escamas azules se ven hermosas, podrían quedar bien en el bordado de las cortinas del salón del trono, o esta enorme gema quizás puliéndola y que quede incrustada en el escudo de la puerta de nuestra recamara-**

-**interesante como tienes ideas Celestia…¿Cuánto quieren por ellas?-** mientras negociaban con los cazadores Luna se acercó con cuidado a la jaula del pequeño dragón y usando algo de su magia aun novata le quito el seguro con cuidado.

**-vamos, ahora puedes escapar**- le dijo en tono muy quedito para luego disimular que no ocurría nada.

El dragón estaba confundido de que la poni azul lo ayudase, pero en ese momento pudo ver como los cazadores estaban queriendo hacer entrega del corazón de su padre a los reyes pero entonces algo lo impulso saliendo de su jaula de golpe para con un salto treparse a la mesa tomando el corazón con el hocico para echarse a correr.

**-ATRAPENLO**- el pequeño corría entre la multitud y los puestos de la zona comercial queriendo evitar a los cazadores y los guardias que lo perseguían, logro ubicar la puerta de salida y mas aun que estaba abierta completamente así que se echo a correr hacia allá –**CIERREN LA PUERTA, NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR**- grito el cazador y las puertas comenzaron a ser cerradas lentamente por unos unicornios pero entonces en un ultimo salto el dragón paso por entre las puertas y sin detenerse comenzó a bajar por el puente multicolor cuando a medio camino este se desvaneció haciéndolo caer a él y el corazón fuertemente.

"_una ves mas mi joven e ilusa mente no entendía que había pasado, pero estaba libre y tenia el corazón de mi padre, mis jóvenes alas aun no podían alzarme en vuelo pero no perdí esperanza, así que volví a tomar el corazón y antes de que fueran a por mi volví a correr y solo correr"_

"_durante 5 días con sus respectivas noches viaje con el corazón tratando de encontrar mi hogar, luchando contra el hambre, el frio y la desesperación, hubo otras criaturas que trataron de tomar mi vida para mantener la suya, después de todo ¿Qué oportunidad tenia un dragón joven en este mundo tan grande?...volví a mi hogar, no puedo explicar la alegría que me daba el ver mi cueva desde lejos, así que con entusiasmo subí y subí hasta llegar a la cima, aun estaba el cuerpo de mi padre en ese lugar y yo en mi ignorancia hice algo que solo me devasto mas"_

El pequeño entusiasmado va y vuelve a meter la gran gema en el pecho de su padre y solo se pone a brincar pero no ocurre nada.

**-¿papá?...papá te traje tu piedra que te quitaron…papá…ya levántate por favor**- el pequeño empujo la cabeza del dragón incluso dándole un golpe y no pasaba nada en absoluto, volvió a tomar el corazón pero dejando salir un fuerte hedor del pecho de su padre y entrando en la cueva donde estaba su madre volvió a hacer lo mismo –**mamá ¿me oyes?...ya despierta-**

"_en mi juventud de aquel entonces aun era lo que decimos los dragones, una "lagartija" "renacuajo" por ignorante…me tomo un par de minutos comprender que mis padres no volverían…me acurruque junto al cuerpo de mi madre cubriéndome con su ala, la misma ala que me cobijo cada noche de frio y de tormenta, la misma ala que estaba hi cuando yo tenia miedo no obstante hubo algo que no pude vencer…el hambre"_

El estomago del dragón estaba gruñendo, llevaba varios días sin injerir alimento ni siquiera de lo poco que le daban los cazadores cuando en un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba a la cueva vio una parte brillante del corazón que salía del pecho de su madre y con cuidado repudiando el hedor lo tomo sosteniéndolo en sus patas.

"_en ese momento la mire extrañamente, después de todo era una gema que se veía bastante suculenta mas no olvidaba de donde vino, el ultimo alimento que me pudieron dar mis padres…hice lo que tenia que hacer, mientras con cuidado la devoraba me venían a la mente las imágenes de esas criaturas peludas, todos viviendo la buena vida, disfrutando de paz con un hogar, comida y amor a costa del sufrimiento de otros, quería mas, mas, quería ese mismo estilo de vida, el que me quitaron quería quitárselos a ellos"_

Cuando termino de comerse el corazón de su padre los ojos del pequeño dragón brillaron y comenzó a rugir como cualquier pequeña bestia pero ese rugido se fue intensificando retumbando en la cueva hasta que cesaron, con grandes y pesados pasos un nuevo dragón comenzó a salir de la cueva, grande como cualquier adulto con detalles negro y rojo en todo su cuerpo y un par de cuernos hacia adelante como de toro.

"_lo que paso ahí llamo mi atención, sabia por boca de mis padres mucho antes de que murieran, que los dragones alcanzamos nuestra etapa adulta de dos maneras…por la ambición de querer mas y por le edad al pasar algunos años…parece que aquí paso por la primera pero con algo extraño mi cuerpo era distinto al de cualquier otro dragón y ese color negro era el mismo que el del escamado de mi padre posiblemente quizás fruto de haberme comido su corazón, lo cual llamo mi curiosidad y con mis nuevas y grandes alas con las que alce el vuelo por primera ocasión viaje a un lugar que había escuchado antes, un valle volcánico donde los dragones viejos iban a morir, no conocía el lugar pero una ves mi padre me había marcado la dirección que no olvide y viaje directo para allá…me tomo solo un día y fue tal y como me lo dijeron, un valle de fuego con enormes montañas hirvientes a su alrededor y grandes lagos de fuego"_

Posado sobre una montaña inactiva aquel dragón se dispuso a observar y no falto mucho cuando vio a un dragón llegar a ese lugar tambaleándose, este tenia escamas rotas, alas heridas por el tiempo y demás completa seña de un dragón viejo que solo se tiro en una parte plana del valle como dispuesto a dormir y solo cerro los ojos, el otro dragón fue acercándose a el que lo ignoro por completo su presencia, lo toco para ver si reacciono pero comprobó que había pasado a mejor vida, mirando a los lados para que nadie lo viese volteo el cuerpo del otro dragón dejando su pecho expuesto para abrirlos con sus garras y dientes dejando expuesto el corazón, lo tomo y sin dudarlo se lo comió, en ese instante noto que sus garras estaban teniendo un aspecto mas brillante y afilado como de acero.

"_no hubo duda, el corazón de otros dragones me aria fuerte así que surgió mi idea…volverme lo suficientemente poderoso para volver y despojar a los ponis de todo lo que ellos nos han quitado, nuestras vidas, tierras y demás, todo el daño que han hecho se los devolvería y aria que los dragones se elevaran como los amos de todo y que ningún otro joven dragón tuviese que pasar por lo que yo pase, me quede en ese valle por dos semanas esperando a los dragones que iba a morir y comiéndome sus corazones, a algunos se los quite aun estando vivos, otros murieron en pleno aire, hasta que un día note algo en mi…me concentre en una pequeña roca y esta se movía, en mi garra había luces que querían concentrarse en un solo punto pero no podían, sabia que hacia falta poco pero a la vez mucho para obtener el poder que necesitaba"_

En sus pensamientos oculto en un rincón indagando lo que él podía hacer ahora el dragón estaba oculto cuando entonces escucha un rugido en el cielo y ve que otro dragón va a ir a morir en ese valle ardiente, cuando cayo, el otro no dudo en ir a por el a sacarle el corazón como a otros.

"_otra vez, una idea abarco mi mente, que si este valle había servido como lecho de muerte a dragones desde tiempo ancestral, debajo de las rocas debía haber mas corazones que podían servirme, con el otro corazón en mi garra me puse a pensar como hacer para obtenerlos, asi que pensando en la roca que hice que se moviera con pensarlo, me senté con ese otro corazón pensando en que los otros corazones llegaran ahí mismo"_

El dragón empuñando el corazón del mas reciente de su casta meditaba cuando el mismo corazón comenzó brillar poco a poco, esto llamo la atención del dragón que abrió los ojos, cuando entonces ve que de un foso de lava salen unas bolas de magma que al escurrirse dejo ver mas corazones, luego de unas rocas otros corazones también emergieron, para que antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeado por cientos si no es que miles de corazones lo que causo una risa malévola en aquel dragón, comenzó a concentrarse y como si esos corazones hicieran caso a sus ordenes estos se lanzaron a él formándose en un solo corazón con el que ya tenia empuñado, al final solo quedo una gema brillante, admirando su brillo pero sin perder el tiempo la engullo de un solo bocado, en ese instante el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a emanar una gran energía a la vez que su cuerpo parecía romperse como si fuese un cascaron y con un gran rugido que hizo estallar varios fosos de lava y a varios volcanes entrar en erupción se alzó una nube de humo como ningún otra y de ella salió una ráfaga de fuego que se detuvo en mitad del cielo la cual se despejo espontáneamente dejando ver el aspecto del dragón que atemorizaría al mundo entero.

"_lo había logrado…obtuve el poder de un total de 4,000 dragones, había obtenido el poder para hacer trizas a los ponis pero no obstante no lo aria solo, si lo que los cazadores dijeron era cierto necesitaba apoyo, así que me fui de ahí a buscar mas apoyo de otros dragones, fui al valle de los dragones, la cuna ancestral de todo dragón"_

En aquel valle donde había grandes grupos de dragones durmiendo, otros peleando entre si, las crías jugando bajo la protección de su madre, otros dándose un baño en fosos de lava, etc, todos estaban en un estado tranquilo sin ser molestados, cuando el ruido de algo caer justo en el centro de su valle les llamo la atención, los pequeños inmediatamente fueron a refugiarse con su madre, los jóvenes se quedaron por curiosidad mientras que otros estaban en guardia, al disiparse el humo apareció Infernus en ese entonces.

**-¿Qué es esto?...¿que clase de dragón se supone eres enano? Nunca te eh visto por aquí ni a ningún otro parecido**- dijo un adulto exhalando fuego por la nariz de forma autoritaria.

**-escuchen hermanos dragones…¿acaso ustedes saben lo que ocurre con los nuestros en otros lados?**- los dragones estaban confundidos –**díganme, ¿imaginan a los nuestros ser mutilados y vendidos como un ganado por bestias inferiores?-**

**-¿Qué que? ¿de que esta hablando este lunático?**- dijo uno de ellos.

**-¿lunático?, haber si me sigues llamando lunático**- el dragón se concentro y como si nada se formo su esfera de fuego oscuro en la palma de su garra dejando impresionados a los otros, y cuando la arrojo a donde estaba el otro, la explosión lo hizo caer del peñasco donde estaba completamente lastimado **-¿alguien mas desea interrumpir? Les pido me escuchen**- durante buen rato él les conto lo que había pasado con el y sus padres, como las partes de ellos eran vendidas como regalos, las gemas que tanto les gustaba comer pero les costaba conseguir usadas como adornos, y el como este castigo a su raza seguiría a menos que le pusieran un alto y se alzaran como verdaderos amos –**hermanos…lo que les propongo es fácil, unámonos para ir a atacar la montaña flotante de esos ponis, derroquemos a su rey y de su reino hagámonos señores por cielo mar y tierra-**

-¿y como sugieres que hagamos eso?- pregunto un dragón gigante.

**-fácil…devolviéndoles un trago de su medicina…un dragon es poderoso, los ponis son débiles pero unidos han logrado matar a varios de nosotros…ahora si nos unimos todos nosotros, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad y será su fin-**

-**lo que pides es un suicidio, el rey de los ponis tiene fama de ser casi uno de esos llamados "Dioses" ¿Cómo planeas derrotarlo?-** el dragón empuño sus enormes garras y estirando sus alas con un fuerte rugido emano una explosión de energía bastante poderosa que hizo retumbar la tierra y el valle.

**-¿un Dios eh?...ya veremos, yo me encargare de exterminarlo personalmente mientras ustedes hacen pedazos a su gente y su ciudad…les pregunto otra ves, ¿estan conmigo?- **los dragones se quedaron en silencio por un momento sin ánimos de querer dar una respuesta.

-**YO SI-** rompiendo el silencio apareció un dragón blanco –**yo me uno, lo que dice es verdad yo lo eh visto, eh visto a varios de los nuestros ser asesinados pero nunca supe para que, ahora que lo se los ponis tienen que pagar, aprender a temernos si es que en verdad queremos un futuro para nosotros y nuestros hijos**- el dragón blanco se dio media vuelta para ver a el dragón e inclinarse ante el –**yo lo seguiré señor amm…¿Cómo lo llamo?-**

**-¿yo?...yo soy…llámame…Infernus-**

-**que así sea, amo Infernus yo lo seguiré hasta los infiernos-**

**-y yo también, es hora de salir de la rutina un poquito-** dijo el dragón gigante alzando sus alas, otros se unieron en un coro de múltiples rugidos a la vez, Infernus rugió también en ese momento alzando el vuelo mientras unos iban detrás de él girando por los limites del valle.

-**QUE ESTE DIA, SE MARQUE EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA CON EL FIN DE OTRA, LA QUE EL DRAGON SE ALZARA EN UN FUTURO GRANDE Y GLORIOSO…A LA VICTORIA-**

"_Fin flash back:"_

**-eso es el por que…nunca me intereso ser líder de un ejercito, pero mi vida que me quitaron…no quería el sufrimiento de otros mas de los míos a costa del beneficio de otros no estaba bien- **Infernus estaba mirando a los cielos con una línea de lagrimas en su rostro, los otros ponis estaban pasmados ante tal historia.

**-ósea ¿Qué ese pequeño dragón aquel día?...yo cause todo esto entonces**- dijo Luna con los ojos como platos mirando al suelo incrédula de que aquel dragoncito se convertiría en el monstruo que es ahora –**por eso no me mato…a eso se refería de saldar deudas-**

-**se acabó la charla…no hay mas que hablar, es hora de morir**- las lagrimas en el rostro de Infernus se evaporaron inmediatamente mirando con furia a Dark.

**-espera Infernus, mira a tu alrededor ¿es esto lo que querías para hacer el cambio? Miles han muerto por ese ideal que tuviste, tenias una buena meta pero fuiste por ella con los métodos erróneos, aun tienes la posibilidad de redimirte y hacer un nuevo futuro para los dragones, tienes el poder para hacerlo-**

**-TU NO ME DES SERMONES…ESTOY ARTO, NO SOLO ME ARREBATARON MI VIDA, SI NO QUE E PUDRI JUNTO CON LOS QUE ME APOYARON POR 3000 AÑOS GRACIAS ATU MALDITO PADRE, ESO SE ACABO NO QUIERO RETRASAR MAS ESTO, UNA VEZ MUERAS ESA META SE CUMPLIRA ASI QUE MUERE DE UNA VEZ- **en sus gritos de furia grandes rocas cercanas a Infernus volaban en pedazos por la energía emanante de su cuerpo que luego se envolvió en llamas y en un empujón este tomo a Dark de la cara y la estampo a gran velocidad contra una roca –**ya me arte…voy a aplastarte la cabeza esta vez para que no resucites de nuevo**- dijo Infernus con una completa rabia en sus ojos tomando la cara de Dark y azotándola una y otra vez contra la roca.

**-hay que hacer algo, lo va a matar de seguro esta ves**- dijo Twiligth viendo como Dark era apaleado por Infernus.

**-¿Cómo? No hay forma de derrotar a esa cosa**- le dijo Pinkie.

**-no…hay una forma**- dijo Zoka pero en un estado de animo bastante decaído.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cuál forma? No lo guardes y escúpelo**- le dijo Apple Jack.

**-escuchen con atención, consíganme un minuto solo un minuto distraigan ese demonio solo un minuto creo no debo repetirlo por cuarta vez**- les dijo seriamente preocupando a las ponis.

**-oye…¿Qué planeas hacer esta ves?-** Zoka se guardo la mirada de una forma melancólica y triste sin contestar.

**-pues bien, solo eso te daré, yo voy**- Rainbow salió disparada en dirección contra Infernus –**OYE CABEZA DE BUEY-** Infernus se giro para que Rainbow le diese una patada en la barbilla pero no lo movió nada –**uy…eso funciono con otro hace tiempo-**

**-RAINBOW NO**- le grito Dark con el rostro lastimado cuando Infernus le da un mismo golpe con su cabeza enviándola al piso –**miserable-** en el cuerno de Dark se formo la espada que era empuñada por aquel brazo misterioso la cual se dirigió a la cara de Infernus, este mordí el brazo y lo hizo trizas haciéndolo desaparecer.

**-no hay mas juegos…ya es hora de que vallas al otro mun…do**- Infernus desapareció de aquel lugar y reapareció en otro mirando que dejo a Dark bastante lejos -¿Qué rayos paso?...TU- debajo de él estaba Twiligth que uso un hechizo de tele transportación, Infernus iba a lanzarle una llamarada pero en ese momento Luna recogió a Twiligth de ahí –**malditos estorbos JURO QUE LOS MATARE A TODOS, incluida a ti que me ayudaste hace mucho tiempo**- lanzo inmediatamente una llamarada que le paso rosando a Luna, el calor tan intenso la hizo caer inmediatamente, cuando Infernus fue a por ella Anturil iba hacia el formando su espada –**NO ESTORBEN**- tomo a Anturil del cuerpo y lo estrello contra el suelo agrietándolo.

**-Zoka…¿Qué esperas? ¿lo que vayas a hacer hazlo ya?-** dijo Twiligth levantándose y ayudando a Luna, donde estaba Dark él se agacho para ver como estaba Rainbow ahí en el suelo.

**-Rainbow ¿estas bien?-** pregunto dándole un empujon con la cara para ver si reaccionaba y ella despertó.

**-auch…esto me dolerá mañana…mas-** le dedico una sonrisa a Dark quien aun con sus heridas en el rostro también le sonrió, cuando ahí delante de el llego Zoka.

**-¿Zoka que ocurre?- **Zoka tenia la mirada seria y decaída y sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos solo le dio una sonrisa a Dark mientras se acercaba a el **-¿oye que haces? ¿Por qué no me contestas?- **Zoka tomo del cuerno a Dark dejándolo confundido –**oye me estas asustan…-** sin previo aviso el espíritu del caos se atravesó el pecho con el cuerno de sable de Dark, el ver el cuerno atravesar la carne de Zoka dejo a Rainbow con una mirada incrédula y sorprendida ante tal reacción, las ponis que aun estaban cuidando a Celestia se quedaron de la misma manera con un escalofrió congelante en todo el cuerpo –**Zo…Zoka…¿Qué estas haciendo?-** indago Dark incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando.

**-Dark…-** el tono de voz de Zoka era triste a la vez que lloraba –**increíble estoy llorando después de miles de años…jeje…has sido mi mejor amigo en mucho tiempo…pero nada es eterno, ya eh durado aquí en esta vida lo suficiente…ahora comprendo cual era mi papel en esta guerra**- la sangre de Zoka se estaba concentrando en un solo punto en la parte ancha de la punta del cuerno de Dark **–esta es la única forma que me ocurrió de vencer a Infernus…por favor véncelo y has el cambio, se un poni como no a habido otro, devuelve la paz a Equestria…protejela mejor que tu padre, tu madre y como yo quise hacerlo…es mi ultima palabra, mi ultimo encargo, te extrañare amigo…quisiera beber un ultimo vaso de chocolate…adiós**- el cuerpo de Zoka comenzó a brillar en ese momento.

**-no…no…ZOKA**- en el grito de Dark por su amigo, en ese instante un resplandor carmesí se elevo al cielo con una gran y tremenda explosión, la ráfaga que creo fue a tal punto que las ponis al igual que Celestias iban a ser arrojados cuando la cola morada de Spike las cubre del aire para que no salgan disparadas, Infernus estaba sosteniendo en su garra a Anturil mientras él se cubria la cara con un brazo y esta vez el aire si lo estaba moviendo pero él se aferraba al suelo con las garras de sus patas.

**-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-** Infernus fue golpeado por algo que lo hizo soltar a Anturil mientras algo lo recogió en el aire y lo llevo donde estaban las demás, igual a Twiligth y Luna, Rainbow estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por resistir el aire pero entonces un destello rojo la atrapo en el aire y la llevo a donde estaban las demás, en la fortaleza a unos cientos de metros de ahí esta se estaba ladeando por aquella ráfaga de aire.

**-HAY POR AMOR AL CIELO, ¿CUANDO ACABARAN ESTAS RAFAGAS? ¿Y AHORA QUE FUE ESA EXPLOSION? Parece el fin del mundo, RAYOS**- dijo Trixie tratando de controlar la fortaleza, dentro de ella estaban las cebras atendiendo a varios heridos, y entre ellos Zecora que noto estaba el jefe de su tribu muy quieto mirando una de las pantallas mágicas.

**-¿maestro que es lo que ha ocurrido?-** pregunto la cebra.

**-así es como a ocurrido…solo queda esperar**- las ponis se sostenían de la cola de Spike que rompia el viento hasta que este se calmo.

**-¿Dónde esta Dark?-** pregunto Rainbow preocupada y alterada cuando nota un brillo en su cara, un brillo rojo como el reflejo del oleaje en el cristal, conforme el polvo se disipaba los ojos de ella se hacían cada vez mas grandes.

**-wow…eso si brilla-** dijo Rarity a modo de chisme pues ahí estaba un enorme corcel negro con una armadura carmesí en todo su cuerpo, en un costado de su cuerpo tenia un rostro de "Asura" furioso y otro triste en el otro mentras en que el centro de su pecho uno alegre, un enorme casco que le recorría el largo de la cara, en sus mulos una parte de la armadura con la Doom Mark de Dark impresa y brillando como acero al rojo vivo, entre esa calma Celestia habrio los ojos lentamente para ver el caballo.

_**-* "la esperanza vendrá en el guerrero con armadura de sangre"…así que la profecía se a cumplido***_- pensó Celestia cuando, cuando notaron que había un poni en el lomo del caballo, un pegaso, con el cuerno brillando al rojo vivo con la gema incrustada en el un aura magia rodeo al pegaso bajándolo con cuidado del lomo del caballo.

**-¿ahora que es esa forma?-** a un lado de ellos cayo Infernus con un hilo de sangre en la boca, aquel caballo giro la cabeza para verlo fijamente, luego volteo a ver a Rainbow y demás.

**-chicas…llévense a mi madre, y al cuerpo de Zoka a la fortaleza, también a todas las tropas que estén cercas y a los heridos, sáquenlos a todos de aquí**- les dijo seriamente pero entonces les dedico una sonrisa, al ver aquella nueva sonrisa llena de esperanza y confianza el rostro de Rainbow se ilumino.

**-SI SEÑOR, bueno chicas ya oyeron, Spike levanta ese escamoso trasero tuyo y ayudando a cargar a la princesa-**

**-¿acaso están planeando irse?, no dejare que escap…-** antes de terminar Infernus fue golpeado en el cuello por del dorso del ala del caballo empujándolo a gran velocidad para luego soltarlo dejándolo que valla rodando por el piso bruscamente pero en un movimiento rápido se detuvo sujetándose el cuello _**-*no…no hay forma de que haya podido forzarme de ese modo*-**_

**-Infernus…vamos a terminar con esto…de una vez y para siempre-**

CONTINUARA…

PROXIMO CAPITULO: GRAN FINAL!

**COMENTARIO:** no soy de acero ni paso toda mi vida en la computadora, soy universitario y estoy en mis trabajos finales, quizás el próximo fin este el capitulo con una sorpresa al final, gracias por haber estado aquí.


	37. Cap 36: El Fin de una Era

Infernus ante algo que nunca espero se sujetaba del cuello incrédulo y confundido tras aquel golpe y Dark, el corcel de armadura roja frente a él, esperando.

**-*¿Cómo?...apenas vi cuando se movió no pude reaccionar a tiempo*-**

-Infernus- el dragón lo volteo a ver a un sujetándose del cuello –**acabemos con esto**- contesto seriamente el enorme caballo con el fuego de sus patas saliendo por encima de la armadura de estas mismas, entonces el dragón pareció calmarse en ese rato y se levanto con una sádica mirada.

**-jeje ¿crees que por que obtuviste una bonita armadura, ya me puedes hablar de esa manera tan arrogante?-** estiro sus enormes garras a la vez de sus alas luciendo intimidante en ese rato.

**-ya te lo dije…aun tienes la oportunidad de hacer el cambio que querías…toma a esos dragones y llévatelos a otro lado, protégelos para que no sufran lo que tu, pero no a costa de atormentar a otros-**

**-¿Por qué?...¿no lo vez? el sufrimiento y el odio es lo que nos han llevado a este punto, el odio a hacia ti y tu raza inferior me han dado este poder al igual que tu odio hacia mi te a llevado a lo que eres, ambos somos mas de lo fuimos, ¿no sientes con toda tu alma que nos hemos convertido en Dioses?**- contesto formando fuego alrededor de sus garras con suma facilidad y extinguiéndolo a voluntad.

**-te equivocas, no somos nada parecido a un Dios y lo que me a dado este poder no es odio si no el deseo de proteger quienes quiero…de seguir viviendo, es por eso que volví aun después de que me mataste…por que tengo algo por que vivir-**

-**suficiente, no pienso seguir escuchando necedades DEFIENDETE**- en ese instante de ambos seres la energía de cada uno comenzó a emanar lentamente a la vez que el cielo se tornaba oscuro como preparando el campo de batalla para estos guerreros, Dark lentamente comenzó a formar su espada que otra vez parecía ser empuñada por una mano extraña pero también Infernus sus ambas garras se transformaron en largas cuchillas, cuando agito una hacia el suelo se levanto una alta cortina de tierra y rocas en alarde de su poder, para cuando esta cayo los dos echaron carrera contra el otro, cuando sus espadas chocaron el ruido fue ensordecedor pero a la vez el suelo bajo ellos comenzó a agrietarse en una honda expansiva despidiendo grandes rocas como si fueran un montón de hojas secas, al escuchar el ruido los ponis que estaban siendo evacuados del campo de batalla voltearon a ver, entre los que ayudaban estaba Rainbow Dash con una mirada de preocupación pero sin perder la fe.

**-tu puedes…sé que puedes**- se dijo a si misma.

Desde lejos solo se veían varios destellos en determinados puntos pues no eran mas que las espadas de estos contendientes que al chocar provocaban esos destellos, Infernus arrojo una de sus cuchillas en picada a querer empalar a Dark quien dio un salto a un lado donde ataco con su propia espada que fue bloqueada por la otra del dragón, después envió su espada hacia las patas de Infernus quien dio un salto elevándose a cierta altura donde comenzó a disparara varias esferas de energía a Dark, este comenzó a volar a ras del suelo con una gran cantidad de explosiones detrás de él, en un punto se hizo a un lado esquivando las explosiones formando un rayo de energía hacia Infernus el cual esquivo por un pelo, después el dragón voló hacia la oscuridad del cielo donde Dark fue detrás de él, cuando entro a aquella formación de nubes noto que todo estaba en una perturbadora calma sin señal alguna de su enemigo pero tampoco sin bajar la guardia hasta que un brillo rompió esa quietud, cuando volteo vio una gran marejada de fuego ir hacia el pero entonces esta se rompió a su alrededor pero justo entonces apareció la cuchilla de Infernus delante de sus ojos, a reacción como si estuviese en cámara lenta giro el rostro para que la cuchilla pasase de largo con su portador también, ambos volvieron a ponerse en posición de batalla.

Ambos enemigos salieron volando fugazmente hacia el suelo, desde la distancia era ver un espiral donde en la punta iban dos energía de distinto color a una velocidad inigualable, en ocasiones chocando ambos extremos y rechazándose en una fuerte explosión, pasaron a ras del suelo dejando atrás olas enormes de polvo y escombros, luego pasaron junto a la fortaleza estremeciéndola en la fuerte ráfaga que llevaban detrás haciendo que los ponis se sujetaran con fuerza de lo primero que tenían cercas.

**-menuda pelea…esto es sin dudas una pelea entre Dioses**-comento Stormer mal herido, sin su casco de comandante, no paso mucho cuando ambas energía se separaron cayendo el suelo revelando a quienes llevaban adentro.

Dark se levanto en dos patas dando un fuerte bramido de caballo y se dejo caer con fuerza creando un muro de fuego que fue partiendo el piso directo hacia Infernus, que se movió de lado para evitar el muro de fuego cuando entonces a través de el aparece una enorme garra sujetándolo de casi todo el cuerpo y empezando a empujarlo aunque su gran fuerza lo hacia resistirla y con su gran cuchilla dio un tajo horizontal que partió la garra a la mitad haciéndola desvanecerse como el humo pero fue entonces que apareció Dark queriendo atinar un tajo con su espada a lo cual Infernus la recibió con ambas cuchillas frenando y empujando contra Dark, ambas espadas sacando chispas por la fricción.

**-en verdad eres muy fuerte…en vez de pelear aquí sin sentido unámonos…si Dark únete a mi y juntos podemos gobernar este mundo sin que nada ni nadie se oponga a nosotros…si, piénsalo tu de un extremo y del otro, el mando de mil ejércitos y el botín de mil victorias solo para ti, y bajo nuestro estandarte no habrá criatura que se atreva a desafiarnos-**

**-no…nunca me uniría a ti…no bajo el concepto de imponerme contra la libertad de otros- **pero no obstante, el tamaño de Infernus aun menor al de un dragón era superior al de Dark además del peso y la fuerza que tenia cargándola todo estaba haciendo doblar a Dark que trataba de resistir.

**-entonces, dime ¿Qué es lo que mas aprecias? Dame el lujo de quitártelo para que entiendas mi sufrimiento- **en ese instante múltiples imágenes llegaron a Dark, su infancia, sus padres que lo adoptaron, cuidaron y educaron, sus amigos, Derpy, los lugares a donde viajo, y en un ultimo Rainbow con una tierna sonrisa, en ese momento Dark comenzó a levantarse contra Infernus en una fuerza aun mayor a él y todo su peso **-¿Cómo?...-** dijo sorprendido cuando Dark deja salir un fuerte grito y su espada empieza a agrietar las cuchillas de Infernus para después arrojarlo.

**-no lo entiendes todavía…mi madre te lo dijo, mientras existan unos a quienes le importen otros tu nunca ganaras…por eso**- cerro los ojos un momento mientras su aura comenzó a emanar de el lentamente, a los ojos de Infernus podía ver la imagen o el fantasma de Black Stream a un lado de Dark y a Zoka por el otro.

_**-*¿que significa esto?…ellos dos están muertos*-**_

**-por eso…YO NO VOY A PERDER** - la energía de Dark comenzó a tomar forma encima de su lomo se creo una extremidad con un gran escudo, el brazo que sostenía la espada de su cuerno se separo y se puso por el lado derecho y entre ambas extremidades se formo un ser sin rostro distinto a cualquiera que ellos hayan victo pero que sujetaba el escudo y la espada.

**-oigan, parece que algo se subió encima de Dark**- menciono Apple Jack ayudando a un poni levantarse, y junto a ellas estaban sus amigas.

**-no alcanzo a ver, ¿Qué sera eso?-** dijo Twiligth observando a aquel lugar con un fuerte y frio viento soplando.

Infernus lanzo esfera de energía hacia Dark que no la esquivo y solo se vio una fuerte explosión, Infernus dejo salir una risa por que vio que no la esquivo pero su mirada se extendió hasta donde pudo cuando contemplo que no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar no obstante el escudo de energía estaba al frente, indignado Infernus lanzo otras mas pero solo chocaban contra el escudo sin mover un solo centímetro a Dark, luego este cabalgo velozmente hacia Infernus con aquel ser de energía, aquel extraño jinete llevando el enorme escudo al frente, Infernus quiso dar un fuerte cuchillazo que revoto contra el escudo y en ese momento el jinete le dio un espadazo a la cara pero solo se vio uno de los cuernos del dragón salir despedido al aire con un fuerte rugido de su dueño.

-**mi cuerno…MALDITO, ME CORTASTE EL CUERNO**- enfurecido el dragón envió una llamarada hacia el poni pero en ves de reventar choco contra el escudo, Dark arremetió contra el fuego abriéndose paso y estando cercas de Infernus hizo un veloz sprint pasando a un lado de el para que el jinete le hiciera un corte y antes de que Infernus se diese la media vuelta este regreso y le hizo lo mismo pero por la espalda solo haciéndolo rugir del fuerte dolor, este se alzó al cielo velozmente mientras Dark va tras el en ese instante Infernus arrojo contra el su ataque con forma de dragon que lo recibió el escudo del jinete empujando con fuerza al poni cuando entonces Dark dejo salir un gran grito para que el jinete con un movimiento desviara su ataque a otro lado.

**-IMPOSIBLE**- dijo Infernus incrédulo y confundido con un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo ms cuando vio al caballo con su jinete ir hacia el pero en sus ojos había determinación y un claro objetivo de derrotarlos –**no…no…aléjate…NO TE ME ACERQUES**- cuando Dark escucho una voz muy familiar en su cabeza que le dice _"ahora"._

-**SOMBRAS DE LA BESTIA**- la gema en la punta del cuerno de Dark brillo y separaron 4 energías distintas alrededor de Infernus todas eran de enormes caballos montados, el primero fue un caballo negro cuyo jinete disparo un flecha directa, el segundo un caballo rojo con un jinete que tenia una enorme espada, el tercero uno blanco con una espada doble, el cuarto uno como verde palido con una tétrica guadaña, y por debajo en un tajo veloz Dark con su jinete, Infernus se quedo suspendido unos segundos en el aire para luego comenzar a caer al suelo fulminado, después de eso las 4 sombras se desvanecieron y por ultimo el jinete de Dark también paso a desaparecer con la brisa.

**-lo logro, lo hizo…LO HIZO, LO HIZO, LO HIZO- **grito Pinkie de emoción desde la fortaleza, Luna y Anturil que estaban bajando a Celestia de Spike miraron sorprendidos por que efectivamente vieron a Infernus tirado asi que los ponis comenzaron a gritar de jubilo y alegría.

**-NO…esto aun no acaba**- grito Phobos algo malherido y vendado (por si pensaban que me había olvidado de el) pues notaron que Infernus se movía lentamente hasta ponerse completamente de rodillas con sus ojos habiertos como enormes platos, tocándose el pecho como esperano ver una herida y sangre ahí pero no había nada.

**-grr…¿Qué?...¿estoy vivo?, pero si sentí a aquellas cosas como me atravesaban el cuerpo con sus armas…¿Por qué estoy vivo?-** se dijo así mismo muy sorprendido a la vez de incrédulo, cuando entonces voltea para ver a Dark detrás de el **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me mataste?...si mate a muchos de los tuyos…a tu padre…¿Por qué me perdonas?-**

**-por que…todos merecen otra oportunidad- **Infernus estaba inmovil y sin habla –**todos merecen vivir, nadie merece la muerte ni siquiera los mismos mortales jeje…yo eh tenido varias oportunidades, pero las e usado para mejorar y ser de ayuda…si tienes una oportunidad mas de vivir, úsala sabiamente Infernus…tus padres te aseguro, te aseguro en ningún momento sufrieron por morir por que lo hicieron por protegerte, aun si la amenaza hubiese sido mucho mas grande ellos aun hubiesen seguido peleando solo por protegerte, eso vale mucho ese es el legado que ellos te dejaron**- Infernus puso una mirada pensativa mientras tranquilamente se levantaba dándole la espalda a Dark, alzo su garra abriéndola y cerrándola y también moviendo un poco las alas, y cuando Dark menos se lo esperaba Infernus salió disparado hacia el cielo de manera fugaz hasta un punto muy en lo alto en el que se detuvo donde sus ojos comenzaron a brillar apretando los colmillos, es entonces que su cuerpo parece cubrirse de electricidad en intervalos de tiempo y de las nubes oscuras había múltiples rayos que viajaban hacia el.

**-fuiste un estúpido al dejarme vivir**- hablo en una voz parecida a la real voz de Canterlot, la cual se escucho hasta la fortaleza –**eres el ultimo recuerdo de mi sufrimiento, usare esa oportunidad que me diste de seguir viviendo…para borrar toda esta tierra, todo en un radio de 300 km quedara reducido a polvo después de esto…EL JUICIO FINAL DEL DRAGON-**

**-¿QUE DIJISTE?-** grito Dark aterrorizado de escuchar la ultima amenaza de Infernus, los ponis que estaban evacuando comenzaron a corre hacia la fortaleza muy asustados, y los que estaban dentro entraron en pánico.

**-TWILIGTH, hay que hacer algo pronto aun quedan muchos heridos no lograremos que todos estén dentro de la ciudad a tiempo**- le dijo Rainbow preocupada cuando entonces una sombra las cubrió, se trataba de un dragón que las miraba con aquellos enormes ojos de agudeza felina, cuando entonces se recostó en el suelo extendiendo sus alas a los ponis para que subieran a su lomo, y no obstante otros dragones estaban haciendo lo mismo.

**-aquí esta la ayuda…muchas gracias, TODOS SUBAN A LOS DRAGONES-** los ponis comenzaron a subir encima de los dragones que los llevaban a la fortaleza en grandes cantidades, mientras Infernus estaba preparando su ataque final.

**-NO TE DEJARE HACERLO, NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAS TODO**- le grito Dark.

**-no importa, no podrás detener este ultimo ataque, yo también te dare una oportunidad de vivir, huye…huye mientras puedas escapando del rango de la explosión y que los demás vean que eres un cobarde, y si tu maldita ciudad trata de elevarse para escapar le disparare lo que tenga y su escudo no podrá resistir este poder…así que anda…huye y sálvate tu mismo JAJAJAJAJA, FUISTE UN IMBECIL POR NO MATARME Y AHORA, NO IMPORTA QUE OTROS DRAGONES MUERAN HAY MILES MAS POR EL MUNDO QUE PODRE SOMETER A MI VOLUNTAD AL FINAL YO TRIUNFARE-**

**-oh no…ahora si no hay donde esconderse**- dijo Luna mirando al cielo como los múltiples relámpagos se concentraban en un solo punto –**Anturil ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? El escudo no resistirá esto**- sin decir nada Anturil beso a Luna ahí mismo dejándola impresionada para luego ella entrecerrar sus ojos algo sonrojada contestando el beso.

-**perdón…pero desde que te volví a ver me quede con ganas de hacer eso…disculpa mi atrevimiento-** dijo volteando la cara escondiéndola de ella.

**-amm te seré honesta…yo quería hacerlo desde que te conocí hace mucho pero en ese entonces aun era una potrilla pequeña…¿huh? ¿Qué es eso?-** Luna aviso que Dark estaba parado a lo lejos sin moverse un poco, Rainbow lo miro con una gran preocupación y una duda de por que no hacia nada, solo se quedaba ahí parado.

El poni cerro sus ojos un momento en completa calma, como si ignorase todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor, de pronto pequeñas estelas de polvo impulsadas por el viento viajaban alrededor de su cuerpo extendiéndose como hondas en el agua, luego su crin también comenzó a moverse mas violentamente, el fuego de sus patas comenzó a salir a presión mientras el aura mágica de su cuerpo surgía con cuidado para después salir explosivamente en una acumulación de poder alrededor del caballo donde a la distancia la imagen de los rayos en el cielo y la energía en el suelo se veían de la misma manera e intensidad.

**-¿eso es lo que creo que es?-** pregunto Twiligth mientras los dragones estaban llevando hasta el ultimo poni.

**-si…es la Lanza Imperial**- contesto Anturil observando atónitos, la acción de Dark calmo el pánico de todos que prestaron atención a lo que el hacia.

**-Dark…VAMOS TU PUEDES**- grito Rainbow desde la fortaleza con toda su fuerza.

**-VAMOS CHICO, PUEDES HACERLO CONFIA EN QUE SI SE PUEDE**- Rainbow volteo para ver que era Stormer su padre con un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza pero regalándole una sonrisa a su hija, luego los dos juntos también comenzaron a animar a Dark, después Pinkie, luego otro poni así hasta que todos comenzaron a gritar animando a Dark.

**-esa técnica no pudo conmigo antes, y no lo ara esta vez, ya veras los mandare a todos al infierno-** Infernus junto ambas garras apuntando debajo de si justo a donde estaba Dark mientras que en ellas toda la energía se concentraba en una esfera de relampagos –**MUERE-** con una poderosa explosión que termino en un rayo enorme y veloz Infernus lanzo su ultimo ataque, en ese mismo momento envuelto en su energía Dark abrió los ojos y con una segunda explosión desde tierra una línea de color rojinegra se disparo al cielo hacia la otra energía, mientras en el reflejo de los ojos de los ponis veían como se acercaban una con otra a un punto de colision, cuando ambas chocaron una brillante luz hizo que todos se taparan con lo que tuvieran por la intensidad, en ese momento grandes cantidades de poder en el punto de choque entre ambos se desprendían azotando la tierra con fuerza agrietando el suelo, unos incluso se extendieron a la distancia cercas de la fortaleza.

**-TRIXIE RAPIDO, BAJA EL ESCUDO**- a la orden la unicornio bajo el escudo que cubrió la ciudad donde se refugiaban ponis y dragones, en donde Dark estaba dentro de la lanza imperial técnica y legado de su padre forzándose ante el otro ataque de Infernus doblándose ante el poder del dragon pero en su mente vino una vez mas la imagen de todos los ponis en grupo y hasta adelante Rainbow con su bella sonrisa asi que empezó a forzar mas su poder cuando lentamente empezó a empujar el rayo final de Infernus.

**-no…esto no puede ser, NO ME VENCERAS**- Infernus dejo salir un grito reforzando su técnica que impacto contra Dark pero este resistio y seguía avanzando dejando incrédulo a Infernus de que aun ante todo eso, no importara lo que el hiciera, Dark seguía persistiendo **–tanto** **poder**- poco a poco podía ver como su energía empezaba a avanzar cada vez mas **-¿Cómo es que él tiene tanto poder?**- los ponis al ver como Dark estaba prevaleciendo gritaron todos un "vamos" mientras Rainbow cerro los ojos juntando los cascos como rezando con una línea de lagrimas escurriendo en su rostro para luego dejar salir una fuerte porra **-¿POR QUE TIENES TANTO PODER? ¿QUIEN ERES? ¿QUE ERES? ¿DE DONDE SACAS TANTO PODER?-**

**-¿SIGUES SIN ENTENDERLO?-** Infernus se quedo pasmado cuando escucho a Dark usando un estilo de voz fuerte como el Royal Canterlot Voice, -**MI PODER NO ES UNA GEMA, NI EL PODER DE SERES MALDITOS, ESO SOLO ES UN APOYO, MI VERDADERO PODER…ESTA EN QUIENES ME APOLLAN, EN QUIENES AMO…EN MI CORAZON**- en esa ultima frase Dark dio una explosión de su mismo poder impulsándose mas rápido al punto de ir partiendo la energía de Infernus.

**-no…no es posible, no NOOO-** delante de el como una cámara lenta apareció Dark con su espada pasando con un gran tajo hacia las alturas, Infernus se tomo de la cabeza rugiendo intensamente retorciéndose en el aire mientras que de su cuerpo salían pilares de luz hasta que una explosión una gran burbuja de fuego comenzó a expandirse en la distancia.

-**RAPIDO, UNICORNIOS REFUERZEN EL ESCUDO-** a la orden de Anturil todos los unicornios lanzaron su magia hacia las paredes del escudo reforzándolo mientras veían la enorme pared de fuego ir hacia ellos **–RESISTAN**- la explosión termino por golpear la ciudad envolviéndola, el sonido de el escudo chocando con la energía de la explosión era ensordecedor, cuando entonces la ciudad comenzó a ladearse.

**-maldición…no puedo sostenerla mucho tiempo**- dijo Trixie haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, uno muy superior al que hizo en anteriores ocasiones, cuando entonces la ciudad empieza a equilibrarse sola pues sin salir del escudo los dragones voladores empezaron a empujarla por debajo mientras los de tierra hacían contrapeso ante aquella fuerte sacudida, mientras que los demás veían lo que los cubría por todos los ángulos asombrado como tratándose de algo magnifico.

El fuego se convirtió en humo y la luz en oscuridad y el ruido en silencio absoluto, en el vacío de la tranquilidad después de esa explosión que el humo comenzó a ser disipado por varios pegasos y dragones, la ciudad ya no estaba flotando si no que estaba en tierra firme puesta fijamente, alrededor solo había rastros de cenizas y fuego pero nada de vida mas que el de los seres de la ciudad, todos en silencio observaban a todos lados incapaces de reconocer su tierra una ves fértil de verdes planicies, flores y frondosos arboles con el sonido de las aves como música natural, ahora muerta y oscura.

**-¿se termino?-** pregunto Rarity.

**-no…no lo se**- dijo Fluttershy, de los interiores de la fortaleza los muchos civiles comenzaron a salir para ver como había quedado todo.

**-¿Dónde esta Dark?-** indago Rainbow mirando a todos lados sin ver respuestas alguna.

**-quizás…quizás no lo logro**- dijo Pinkie a lo que Twiligth la miro con enojo.

**-oh Dark…por favor vuelve**…**DARK**- cuando en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar sono un relinchido por los aires, con esperanza y desesperación todos miraron al cielo gris, cuando una silueta aparece en su inmensidad, en ese momento la cara de Rainbow se ilumino como nunca en su vida **–DARK, ES EL**- grito, y en ese momento los demás también gritaron de jubilo, Anturil se abrazó con Luna de la emoción pero al verse se quedaron sonrojados.

**-ups…amm princesa yo…-** pero entonces Luna tomo a Anturil dándole un profundo y tronador beso, cuando el caballo de armadura carmesí llego a tierra fue recibido como un verdadero héroe, los ponis le llovían en abrazos y ovaciones dándole las gracias, Rainbow quiso ir a querer abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca pero se detuvo en seco pues hasta ese momento noto que Dark era como un enorme caballo de tamaño completo y ella una poni enana.

**-HEY…HEY, SILENCIO TODOS…aun no es hora de celebrar**- interrumpió Phobos bruscamente como era su estilo, señalando con una mirada triste a Celestia en compañía de las ponis, ahí en ese momento llego Dark junto a ella.

**-mamá…mamá-** dijo empujando un poco su lastimado rostro.

**-d…Dark…¿Dónde esta Infernus?-** indago muy débilmente la princesa.

**- se acabó madre, Infernus finalmente se fue- **Celestia dejo salir una lagrima de su rostro con una débil sonrisa –**ay que ayudarla…Anturil dijiste que la ciudad tiene cámaras de sanación hay que llevarla a una PRONTO-**

**-no lo creo…-** dijo Trixie apareciendo ahí –**los elementos usaron mucha energía al reconstruir la ciudad, al darle energía a los cañones y en los escudos, mas e ese ultimo…ya no les queda casi nada de energía por eso estamos en el suelo, me esforcé por que no cayéramos bruscamente-**

**-no no tu estas mintiendo…debe haber alguna forma, RAPIDO TRAIGAN A LOS MEDICOS, LAS CEBRAS, A QUIEN SEA-** dijo muy alarmado.

**-Dark…esta bien**- le dijo Celestia –**eh…eh durado…con la carga de pro…proteger a Equestria…por mas de 1000 años…ahora tu tienes que…que llevar es…esa carga-** Dark se quedo atónito, los ponis de alrededor estaban llorando en silencio completamente.

**-no…mama o hay nadie mejor para gobernar este reino como tu…yo no tengo madera de oficial además esta Luna, Anturil yyyy y Blue**- dijo sollozante.

**-n no…tu eres…mas capaz que ellos…tu tienes…el verdadero poder para proteger a Equestria…por que eres…eres mi hijo**- Dark cerro los ojos llorando fuertemente –prometemelo…prométeme…que te aras cargo como ningún rey lo a echo-

**-no…mama, no me abandones-**

**-no lo are…siempre estaré en tu corazón…recuerdo…cuando er…eras un bebe y mírate ahora…al menos pude estar contigo…este ultimo año…te aseguro a sido el mejor de todos…los que eh vivido…Rainbow…Rainbow Dash…¿Dónde estas?**- confundida de que la llamaran Rainbow fue a acercarse a la princesa.

**-aquí estoy…¿Qué pasa?-**

**-por favor…alcanza tu…tu frente con la punta…de mi cuerno, y no te separes de ella hasta después…de que me haya ido…rápido**- confundida la pegaso hizo lo que ella le pidió –**Dark…por favor prométemelo-**

**-yo…yo…lo prometo, prometo hacerme cargo**- Celestia puso una mirada mas relajada en ese instante con una sonrisa.

**-entonces, puedo irme en paz…tengo mucho mas…que decir a muchos de ustedes…Luna…Twiligth…a todos, algún dia nos veremos otra vez…Black mi amor…espérame- **soltando una ultima lagrima delante de todos el cuerpo de la princesa comenzó a desvanecerse en polvos de arena y cristal que flotaron al cielo, ahí casi todos los presentes reventaron a llorar desconsoladamente, ante la perdida de su hermana Luna abrazo a Anturil quien le correspondió el abrazo sollozando el también, las demás ponis también lloraron por consiguiente.

Rainbow solo agacho la mirada cerrando los ojos uniéndose al luto y el llanto de los demás, pero entonces de las cenizas de Celestia pequeñas luces como estrellas flotando comenzaron a girar a su alrededor silenciosamente sin que esta se diese cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió su cuerpo separarse del suelo elevándose contra su voluntad entones aviso a las luces que la rodeaban.

-**ey…wowowowowo CHICAS ey**- inmediatamente notaron a rainbo flotando sin mover sus alas con las luces a su alrededor –**Twiligth ¿Qué esta pasando?-**

**-no lo se-** dijo mientras sus amigas y demás presentes estaban boquiabiertos, entonces las luces se pusieron detrás de ella creando unas enormes y hermosas alas blancas que envolvieron a Rainbow de cuerpo completo y entre las plumas de las alas surgía una enceguecedora luz multicolor, cuando las alas se abrieron con una nueva luz que dejo ver a un alicornio blanco de una crin brillante que atenuaba sus colores, los presentes estaban perplejos y paralizados incluido el mismo Dark mientras aquel alicornio descendía flotando lentamente al suelo, cuando estaba intentando levantarse las demás fueron a ayudarla a levantarse hasta que estuvo de pie abrió sus ojos para mostrar unos enormes y bellos ojos rojizos **–Ra…¿Rainbow Dash?-**

**-si…soy yo**- contesto confundida e incrédula mas ahora viendo a sus amigas desde una nueva y distinta altura, cuando se le ocurrio ver su Cutie Mark esta había cambiado, era ahora un arcoriris en circulo con un relámpago dorado cruzándolo verticalmente, y cuando se dio la media vuelta estaba frente a Dark casi al mismo tamaño ambos mirándose fijamente sorprendidos **-¿Dark que paso?-**

**-Rainbow…¿sabes que te ves muy bien de blanco?**-ahora la alicornio no termino de hablar por la interrupción de Dark que la miraba profundamente con una amplia sonrisa y una lagrima que salía de su rostro, Rainbow no evito ponerse sonrojada mientras ambos cerraban los ojos lentamente hasta unirse en un tierno beso.

-entonces, Rainbow Dash paso de ser una pegaso a convertirse en una nueva alicornio por el sacrificio y regalo de la princesa Celestia, la princesa había decidido darle su inmortalidad, un regalo que no tendría igual pues ahora podía estar junto a quien mas amaba por mucho tiempo indeterminado…espera no me gusta lo de "Indeterminado"…ya se lo cambiare por "indefinido"- dentro de una biblioteca de mármol con enormes cajas con libros y demás se encontraba Twiligth con su búho escribiendo en un libro donde había una imagen dibujada del momento en que Dark y Rainbow se miraron como dos inmortales –los de Trotingham en su mayoría se fueron de regreso a su tierra, unos se quedaron a ayudar, quisiera decir lo mismo de los dragones aunque Spike ha vuelto a su tamaño normal, los que antes vivian en la Canterlot destruida ahora se han establecido en esta nueva ciudad-

**-uff…son varios libros, no creo que terminemos pronto**- detrás de Twiligth estaba Trixie acomodando libros que estaban en grandes cajas **-¿Por qué nos dieron la biblioteca?-**

**-TWILIGTH, TRIXIE**- abriendo la puerta de golpe entro Spike ahora en su tamaño conocido por todos -¿se quedaron despiertas toda la noche?

**-nooo, despertamos hace unas horas quería terminar el libro de esta historia antes de la ceremonia de hoy y Trixie acomodar varios libros-**

**-pues ya es hora de la ceremonia, ya todos se están reuniendo, vamos**- salió corriendo el pequeño dragon todo apurado con Trixie detrás saltando desde una pila de cajas.

**-ya voy ya voy**- cuando iba salir una caja que estaba obre otra se cayo dejando un libro abierto **-¿huh?...no recuerdo este libro…¿Qué es esto?...Apocalipsis 12,7 "y hubo una guerra en el cielo donde el demonio lucho contra el ángel y el ángel cayo ante el demonio"…interesante creo que lo leeré luego UPS llegare tarde**- Twiligth salió corriendo no era otro lugar mas que la gigantesca ciudad, en la noche con el manto celeste encima donde había otros muchos ponis saliendo.

-**Twiligth, Twiligth por aquí**- avisando un grito la poni se dio media vuelta para caerle encima un abrazo de Pinkie **-¿no estas emocionada?-**

**-si lo estoy, y mejor nos vale darnos prisa si queremos un buen lugar**- las ponis en compañía del dragón fueron corriendo a querer llegar a la parte alta de la ciudad donde iban otros ponis con prisa de querer llegar.

En la parte de arriba por entradas del castillo que era el único lugar del que salía luz había cientos de ponis que estaban desde dentro hasta afuera observando algo, entre los observantes estaban Apple Jack con su hermanita, Big Mac con una pata y el cuello vendado pero Fluttershy a un lado portando la gargantilla que el le había propuesto para matrimonio, cuando empujado a otros ahí llegaron Twiligth y compañía.

**-rayos, pensé que no llegarían a tiempo-** les dijo Apple Jack con una sonrisa y su tono de vaquera.

**-no me lo perdería por nada…¿Dónde esta Rarity?-** pregunto Trixie.

-**esta ayudando a Rainbow ahora silencio que va a empezar**- entre una alfombra roja que iba directo al trono había una gran fila de soldados en ambos lados todos en posición de firmes mientras dos sonaban un par de trompetas, pues a pies del trono estaba Dark con una vestimenta echa a su medida, inclinado frente al trono, ahí llegaron Phobos y Blue llevando un cojín donde había una corona dorada con detalles de un dragón abriendo sus alas y el símbolo de su doom mark en el centro, con cuidado usando su magia Luna ahí presente se la coloco lentamente en su cabeza.

**-ahora vuelven los días del rey comenzando con el reinado de el cuarto rey, Dark Ligthining-**despacio Dark se levanto mirando hacia los ponis, portando su corona y en su imponente imagen los ponis se inclinaron ante el.

**-hace 3 semanas nuestra tierra se vio amenazada y dañada…una guerra enferma se cobro la vida de muchos inocentes, pero no los olvidemos a ellos ni a nuestros valientes guerreros de Equestria, Trotingham y la tierra de las cebras que han partido al largo camino después de la vida…por que ellos también son héroes que no merecen ser olvidados…juntos hemos logrado proteger y comenzar a reconstruir nuestra tierra y muy pronto Equestria volverá a ser la tierra brillante que era antes y que siempre será…esta victoria no es de uno, si no de todos**- los ponis en ese momento aplaudieron con sus cascos a las palabras de su nuevo rey, pero el sonido quedo interrumpido por unos violines tocados por Octavia que hacían una melodía suave pero anunciando algo mas, entonces abriéndose paso por la puerta principal con Stormer a un lado y Rarity del otro iban Rainbow ahora como alicornio llevando un blando vestido de novia, Dark trago saliva en ese momento pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando la ahora alicornio llego al altar, la magia del nuevo rey le levanto el velo del rostro para dejar ver su cara sonriente y sonrojada.

**-ejem…bueno, ahora…como segunda ceremonia de este dia…nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el amor de dos ponis que se dieron fuerza para esta adversidad y que ahora podrán estar juntos por mucho tiempo…Dark Ligthing ¿aceptas a Rainbow Dash como esposa? ¿prometes amarla, respetarla y protejerla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la vida y la muerte?-**

**-acepto**- dijo sonrientemente.

**-y tu Rainbow Dash ¿aceptas a Dark Ligthining como esposo? ¿juras amarlo y honrarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la vida y la muerte?**- pregunto Luna.

**-si…acepto…con todo mi corazón**- en ese instante Anturil se acercó con una tiara de plata y diamantes que coloco en la cabeza de Rainbow y sin esperar mas ambos se dieron ahí un profundo beso lo cual provoco que Pinkie reventara a llorar como era su manera típica, Stormer estaba hi saliéndosele una lagrima que a Phobos quien estaba a su lado le salio una sonrisa burlona que provoco a el pegaso sacudirse la cara y ponerse en firmes para hacerse el duro otra vez, al separarse ambos caballos el brillos en sus mirada profunda denotaba una gran felicidad y amor como ningún otro y los ponis arrojaron rosas y arroz por toda la sala pero nada distaría a la pareja de su profunda mirada.

**-Dark…-** interrumpió Luna –**ahora debes cumplir con tu deber de rey…debes alzar el Sol por primera vez**- el momento de felicidad cambio a uno tenso, Dark miro a Rainbow quien le dedico una sonrisa asintiéndole con la cabeza, cuando ambos juntos van caminando por la alfombra con algunos ponis saludándolos entre ellos el príncipe Abraham en compañía de los consejeros de Trotingham, pasaron por donde estaban sus amigas regalándoles una gran sonrisa que ellas tomaron como invitación para ir detrás de ellos, cuando se acercaron a la puerta los ponis les abrieron camino para que fueran al borde donde estaban las escaleras y mas abajo en los niveles varios cientos de ponis.

Dark respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos lentamente, su cuerno comenzó a brillar poniéndose al rojo vivo con la gema en su punta brillando también, por un minuto todo fue silencio cuando en el horizonte apareció una línea que recorría los bordes de las montañas y las tierras en el exterior empezando a aclarar el cielo, los ponis al ver eso dejaron salir una sonrisa cuando esa línea luminosa se volvió una aguja dorada en el cielo y despues una esfera brillante alzándose lentamente empujando la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas, hasta que aquel nuevo sol estuvo encima, en lo mas alto del cielo ahí fue cuando todos los ponis en coro gritaron de alegría y jubilo cuando escucharon uno rugidos en el cielo vieron a varios cientos de dragones que viajaban en una sola dirección por donde salio el sol, ahora sin la garra de Infernus sobre ellos eran criaturas libres.

**-¿quieres ir con ellos?-** le pregunto Twiligth a Spike que miraba a quelos dragones.

**-naa…ya te la sabes, mi hogar es aquí soy un dragón por fuera pero un poni de corazón**- le dijo Spike con una sonrisa.

**-y así te preferimos**- Rarity y las demás le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

**-esperen, tengo una idea**- Trixie salió corriendo a los interiores del castillo.

**-MIREN**- al aviso de un poni todos voltearon a ver donde señalaba, directo en el sol en la gran esfera dorada apareció una imagen, la de la princesa Celestia mirándolos a todos con una amplia sonrisa.

**-no puede ser**- dijo Twiligth cuando después junto a la imagen de la difunta reina se comenzó a materializar una silueta oscura de un caballo alado, a sorpresa de todos Black Stream ahí hizo su acto de presencia, al estar ahí juntos ambos se acariciaron cara a cara con gran afecto y juntos se desvanecieron ahí.

**-hermana…ahora estas con quien amas y donde debes**- dijo Luna secándose una lagrima sonriendo ampliamente.

Una ventisca fría y refrescante le dio una caricia en la cara a Dark al ver a sus dos padres desvanecerse ahí, acto seguido Rainbow se puso junto a el mirando al sol, poco despues la ciudad se dio una sacudida y comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

**-amm…¿princesa Luna?-** ahí junto a la princesa que estaba contemplando el nuevo amanecer fue interrumpida por el príncipe Abraham.

-**joven príncipe, que gusto ver que se encuentra recuperándose, lamento lo de su padre espero usted haga un buen trabajo de rey como él lo hizo en su tiempo-**

**-no…eso quería hablar con usted, aquí con los consejeros como testigo, las leyes de Trotingham impiden que el príncipe tome el puesto de rey a no ser que el consejo lo decida de no ser así ellos elijiran a un nuevo rey…por eso queremos preguntarle, ahora que su corona a sido cedida su majestad Dark ¿si no le importaría ser la nueva reina de Trotingham?-**

**-¿yo? ¿Reina de Trotingham?-** indago sorprendida, nerviosa e incrédula de lo que le decían.

**-yo y los otros consejeros nos quedamos impresionados y admirados de su forma de hablar sin temor, y eso nos vendría bien aparte de ser una alicornio que nos guiaría por varias generaciones, díganos ¿acepta lo que le proponemos?**- Luna estaba incrédula y sin hablar con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que creía que iba a explotarle, miro a ver a las ponis que le asentían con la cabeza para que aceptara, ahí también estaban Blue y Anturil este ultimo solo dándole una sonrisa asintiendo con la mirada, ella para calmarse dejo salir un suspiro.

**-acepto…una condición**- los consejeros y Abraham quedaron confusos –**quiero que EL venga conmigo-** señalo a Anturil que ahora se llevo la sorpresa.

**-¿yyy yo?...pero aun tengo un deber que cumplir, el deber que me pidió mi maestro de proteger la vida de su majestad Dark**- contesto algo nervioso.

-**Anturil…has cumplido ese deber**- volteo para ver detrás de el a Dark quien le sonreía –**cumpliste ese deber, ahora yo puedo cuidarme y cuidare a Equestria, no puedes vivir con esa idea debes hacer tu propia vida, así que como rey te ordeno que aceptes la propuesta de mi tía Luna**- Anturil volteo a ver a Luna, aquellos enromes ojos zafiro eran imposibles de ignorar.

**-acepto tu invitación**- soltando una enorme sonrisa ahora Luna se dejo ir a darle un fuerte beso a Anturil que le correspondió el gesto.

**-Spike…toma nota**- dijo Twiligth con una sonrisa y el pequeño dragón saco rápidamente papel y pluma –**día primero del nuevo año…tras una guerra que sacudió el mundo hasta donde se conoce, Infernus el dragón cumplió lo que dijo el fin de una era a marcado el inicio de otra, una nueva era donde el rey Dark Ligthining haciende al trono junto con el sol, por fin una era prospera de paz y libertad a comenzado, quien sabe si nuestra aventura a terminado, quizás es solo el principio pero la amistad y el amor estarán ahí para superar cualquier desafió-**

La ciudad alzándose con el sol en una nueva era, se pago co sangre, sudor y lagrimas pero ahora estaban con el tiempo para poder reconstruir sus vidas y sus hogares, si Dark desempeñaría un buen papel de rey solo el tiempo podría dictarlo al final.

**FIN…**

En algún lugar un desierto como cualquier otro, tierra muerta y marchita hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, en acumulaciones o infraestructuras de tierra como enormes colmenas de termitas había criaturas negras con ojos como de mosca y alas del mismo tipo y agujeros en las patas y por encima había uno mas grande pero con ojos distintos de cuerpo delgado y un cuerno en su cabeza observando a los demás.

**-AUXILIO, AUXILIO- **alertando un grito llego ahí corriendo una de esas criaturas con una de sus alas cortada y con una mirada de pánico y pavor hasta donde el podía, cuando llego ahí donde los demás cayo desplomado del esfuerzo –**auxilio…auxilio-**

**-cállate de una vez y di que sucede ¿Dónde están los otros changelings?-** pregunto la mas grande con una voz resonante y en eco como si hablaran dos a la vez.

-**muertos…nos atacaron…salimos de caza y el salió de la oscuridad, nunca vi nada igual**- dijo tartamudo el changeling.

**-¿Quién salió de la oscuridad? ¿Qué a osado atacar a mis niños? Descríbelo-** dijo en manera autoritaria la reina.

-**no lo se…caminaba en dos patas…llevaba una armadura negra como ébano, y su espada…solo la agito una vez, solo la agito una vez…no vallan…NO VALLAN**- el changeling en ese instante murió, después alertaron una presencia que se acero por la colina, detrás de el el ardiente sol y solo una silueta oscura de algo caminando en dos patas, en su mano derecha una espada y en la izquierda un escudo.

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** hemos llegado al final, a sido un goze para mi escribirla, mas no es el final, habrá una segunda historia que será mas corta, no planeo escribir otros 30 capitulos ni ustedes querrán leerlos, pero antes de esa no se pierdan en esta semana el estreno del primer capitulo de "Un Padre Poco Asombroso" que también será corto, a lo mucho 5 o 6 capítulos, después de eso me daré un par de semanas para descansar y volver con el nuevo fanfic, una vez mas

GRACIAS…


End file.
